


Steal My Heart (steal my whole life too)

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx), INeverHadMyInternetPhase



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Danger, Dark Magic, Descriptions of Blood, Descriptions of wounds, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Death, Murder, Prince Phil, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn, Stealing, Thief Dan, Thievery, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 342,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeverHadMyInternetPhase/pseuds/INeverHadMyInternetPhase
Summary: Captain of the Royal Guard and Prince of Morellia, Philip Lester has never been given the chance to find love. Instead, he’s run from a system that works to end class differences and improve equality for its citizens. Happy as he is to make the world a better place, Phil can’t help feeling bitter towards his ancestors for making it impossible for him to find someone who will actually love him for more than just his title, and strives instead for a life of justice and doing good - only to meet his match in the King of Thieves, a man who will change everything he once thought he knew in life. Together, they must depart on a quest to save the kingdom, and, in the process, destroy their differences and find their own form of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Word count** : 240,000+
> 
>  **Updates** : Sunday
> 
>  **ineverhadmyinternetphase** : if you follow me for ace/aro fic, this one might not be for you, as it is very much not ace aro. But if you like slow burn enemies to lovers then come right on in. I have to say this is the fic I’m most proud of ever, it’s the first RP that Eliza and I ever did and it’s just a whole lot of fun. It also means a lot to me because it was the first time I ever RPed Dan and I’m really proud of the little thief I created. Also Eliza’s Prince Phil stole my heart a very long time ago. Be ready for a heck of a slow burn though, it’s very long and set in a whole other fantasy world that we built as we went. I hope you’ll all enjoy it as much as I do, it’s been in the works for a very long time but now we’re finally ready to share it with you all and I’m super excited xD
> 
>  **Insanityplays** : I’m like ready to cry because this fic is my baby. I literally adore everything about it, spend half of my time thinking about it, and want nothing more than to share it with the world. Truly, Prince!Phil and Thief!Dan have stolen my heart, so please take care of them <3 This was my first ever RP with Julia, and it’s truly what made me fall in love with her. 
> 
> Thanks so much to @[phansdick](http://phansdic.tumblr.com) for betaing this giant monster, as she’s been super helpful and encouraging with her little comments and endless excitement. We couldn’t have done it without you <3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I claim that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil
> 
> For reference, @insanityplaysfics is Phil, @ineverhadmyinternetphase is Dan

It wasn't exactly an easy life being Captain of the Royal Guard _and_ Prince of the kingdom, second only in line to his older brother and rightful heir to the throne Martyn Lester, but Phil Lester had learned to manage. In fact, he'd even learned to enjoy himself, and it helped that his family was a loved one. Their kingdom had been thriving peacefully under the Lester reign for over a hundred and fifty years now, lending them a happy kind of credibility that Phil knew for a fact not many other kingdoms had a chance to enjoy.

Things were good in Morellia. Phil’s father, the reigning King Harold Lester, had always been strong in politics, and he’d long since negotiated peace between the nations at their borders, securing trade and movement agreements to keep everyone happy. The economy was flourishing, and while there were still countless dangers from far away Kingdoms and the dark creatures that lurked in the forests to the North and South of the Palace Walls, war did not loom on their horizon.

The people were happy, and Phil. Well, Phil was happy too. Mostly.

See, while Phil's family was well-loved and largely accepting of their people, allowing their kingdom far more freedoms than was sometimes commonly heard of, this practice was not always a positive one for Phil.

Things were different in Morellia: there were class differences, but they were largely bridged through the work of Phil's father and his father before him, and there was poverty, but no one was tethered by their birth. There were always ways to move up in the world, and there were no laws forbidding or forcing marriage between or out of classes. Instead, Phil's grandfather and father had both married from the common people, and now Phil's brother was betrothed to a woman they’d both grown up in the Castle with. Cornelia’s mother was a long-time employee of the Lester family, and as was due all palace employee’s children, Cornelia had gotten the best education alongside both Phil and Martyn. It came as no surprise to anyone when the two fell in love.

That left Phil the only Prince left in the kingdom unbetrothed, un-tethered, and far too recognizable for his own good.

Since both Phil and Martyn had grown up in a world where it was ordinary for the common people to throw in their names for dating candidacy, and since there was no arranged marriage and therefore no arranged dating, Phil and Martyn had always had the pick of the lot. Only, this had never felt like a benefit to Phil. Instead, it had always left a bitter taste in his mouth, because every time he'd thought he'd fancied a girl, he'd turn around the corner and find her whispering away to her friends about how she only liked Prince Philip because Prince Martyn was dating that other girl, and if she couldn't be Queen, then she'd settle for Princess.

One too many heartbreaks later, Phil had eventually decided to give up dating altogether, never once having even received his first kiss while Martyn pranced about singing when he lost his virginity. Disgruntled and ashamed, Phil had turned his training to the Royal Guard, until, when he'd turned twenty-three, Captain Kregin had retired and named Phil the new Captain.

Loved and admired by his men, Phil had sunk himself in, netting wanted criminal after wanted criminal and making a name for himself slowly but surely, building his reputation until he was more than just a less pretty version of his brother.

In fact, despite his men being sometimes too protective and concerned for Phil’s safety, Phil had almost single-handedly destroyed the entire crime syndicate of the palace city - or at least the thieving network - and nearly the entire wanted list while he was at it. The only name left was the most formidable thief Morellia had ever seen; the legendary King of Thieves, and he was the bane of Phil’s existence.

Love had been traded out for Justice, and now, nearly an entire year into leading the Royal Guard, Phil had finally cornered his greatest adversary.

"Stand down, outlaw. We've got you cornered. There's nowhere left to run," Phil stated proudly, sat atop his horse and unable to help his smug grin as he pointed the tip of his great sword at the nose of the thief the Royal Guard had been chasing for years.

Said legendary King of Thieves was a rugged young man, barely more than a boy really at the ripe age of nineteen, named Daniel Howell. No one knew his true name, though, and only a very select few of his most trusted allies knew to call him ‘Dan’. To everyone else, he was the King of Thieves, and he’d been plaguing Morellia for years.

He hadn’t been alone, either. Dan had gathered a band of thieves about himself, only the best of the best joining his gang, and while their actions were widespread, lately, Dan had been focusing more and more on the capital. Some of the kingdom’s poorest lived there, after all.

Dan hadn’t become known as the King of Thieves for nothing. It had taken a lot for the people to love him enough to give him that title. To the upper classes of Morellia, Dan was a figure to be feared and hated, a story told to children to make them stay in their bed at night. To the poor community, though, Dan had become something of a figurehead, stealing from only the very richest in the capital and then setting up a market in the night where the poor families, orphaned children, and sickly people could come to get food or treasures to sell on the black market.

Whether it was moral or not, Dan didn’t care. He didn’t think too much on justice, didn’t even let himself think of companionship. Even his band of thieves were kept at a distance, and he was seen to them as a distant commander. If they broke his rules and stole from someone who couldn’t afford it, then they’d see and fear his wrath.

Or, at least, they _had_ been able to. In recent months, ever since that abominable Prince Philip had become Captain of the Royal Guard, every single one of Dan’s trusted band of thieves had been picked off one-by-one. He’d tried desperately to keep hold of his structure, to keep stealing and giving to the markets he’d set up at night, but treasure grew more and more scarce as there were fewer and fewer thieves available to steal for him.

Eventually, Dan was the only one left. He didn’t give up, though. The rush of adrenaline that always accompanied stealing drove him to break into one of the richest houses in the capital, hunting one of the greatest treasures celebrated throughout Morellia: the Duchess of Ara’s prized emerald. He'd planned this heist down to the last detail for weeks. Ordinarily, he'd have jumped in feet-first straight away and made off with the emerald ages ago, but his steps had been dogged by Prince-fucking-Philip’s Royal Guard, and they were severely limiting Dan's movements.

Not that he was struggling, because he wasn't. Dan knew how good of a thief he was. He'd been doing this since he was ten years old and had cared for his brother, his stealing having only stepped up after his brother's passing two years later. Dan had vowed never to be poor again, and by hook or by crook, he was going to succeed.

And, for the most part, he had achieved his dream.

Dan had a nice pile of gold tucked away in a cave in the desert near the crown city, impenetrable to all but himself; he’d never shown anyone else its interior. His most prized possessions were tucked away there, the secrets of his past that no one but he was allowed to know. The cave was his home, but he couldn’t stay there as often as he liked. In order to keep on top of such a widespread campaign, Dan had set up several bases in the different cities of Morellia, each filled with trinkets he stole and then used to buy food for each city’s poorest. The base he was proudest of was in Morellia itself, and it was there he was headed - if he could just shake Prince-fucking-Philip off his trail.

The trouble was, Prince Philip seemed to be hell-bent on eradicating thievery from his land entirely (which, why? Couldn't he just let Dan steal in peace?), and he'd set about tracking Dan's every movement until Dan could barely turn around without seeing another flaming Royal Guardsmen on his trail. In the end, he'd grown impatient of waiting, and dove for the emerald anyway.

Which was why Dan now found himself currently cornered in the back streets of the capital, the emerald tucked into his trademark black cloak, and Prince-fucking-Philip's sword pointed in his face.

Dan licked his lips, eyes darting left-to-right. Unfortunately, it seemed the Prince was right - Dan was trapped with his back to the wall, surrounded by the Prince's horsemen while Dan was only on his feet. The priceless emerald he’d stolen sat heavy in his cloak, but like hell was Dan giving it up - especially on his first physical encounter with this Prince who'd been making his life hell ever since he’d taken over the Royal Guard. Why couldn't he just go back to prissy palace life like his brother, Crown Prince Martyn?

Dan had no trouble recognising the man. He'd seen Philip Lester's face in all of the public ceremonies, same as any other citizen of Morellia. Dan had just never really paid attention until now. Prince Philip was young - older than Dan, perhaps, but still young for his job - and his eyes were fierce, the kind that told Dan he may be in trouble.

(He was also kind of pretty, but Dan didn't have time for that right now.

...Who was he kidding, he always had time for that).

"Well," Dan drawled slowly, adopting a languid position with his back against the wall. "I can see why you'd think that, Prince. But we thieves are rather good at finding our way out of tight spots. Though I don't expect you'd know that, locked up in your prissy palace as you are. Do you know anything of the criminal world?"

Phil gritted his teeth as the King of Thieves spoke up in front of him, relaxing against the wall Phil had him backed up against as if nothing was wrong at all, as if he wasn't just on the verge of being captured and tried in the High Court. Phil prodded his horse that little bit further forward, drawing on its reins to pull it up short, and shifted his sword so the blade was glinting just underneath the thief's throat. The thief didn't even blink, his lazy grin and countenance already beginning to grate on Phil's nerves.

Somehow, he'd never imagined the King of Thieves would be quite like this; mouthy and rude. Why he’d thought otherwise, he didn’t know.

"Watch your tongue, thief," Phil growled, unimpressed. "I know enough to know you're all alone out here. Locked up the rest of your friends, haven't I?" he taunted haughtily, that same smug grin from before pulling at the corners of his lips all over again. He just couldn't help it, he was so goddamn _proud_. Phil Lester, Head of the Royal Guard for less than a year, and he had the King of Thieves pressed up against a wall, dark hood of his trademark cloak long since blown back off the top of his head.

That face was a face that Phil would never forget; dark hair and even darker eyes, warm despite the horrible things Phil knew this thief to do.

"Hand over the Emerald and come quietly, and I might even find you a proper cell to lock you up in," Phil demanded.

Behind him, three of his strongest men sat fanned out around him, blocking off the dark alleyway they'd managed to corner the King of Thieves in, horses panting and snorting in agitation at standing still after such a long chase through the back streets of the dingiest part of the royal town. Phil could hear them clipping their horseshoes against the gravel below them, the sun burning down against the back of Phil's neck. His armor creaked as he pushed his sword that little bit tighter to the thief’s neck as he waited for a response

"I mean," Dan still spoke exaggeratedly slowly, giving himself time to assess the situation. "I _could_ hand over the emerald, sure."

Carefully, Dan edged back a little against the wall, relieving some of the pressure from the blade pressed up against his neck. The silver glinted dully in the lamplights from the street, the night sky sitting heavy with cloud above them. Dan did his best not to swallow - the feeling of cold metal against the bare skin of his throat was far from pleasant.

Dan was not unused to such scenarios, though. He'd become well versed in escaping guards over his nineteen years of life - even if most of the guards he encountered had nothing close to the shining silver armour currently adorning Prince Philip's handsome body.

"Or," Dan continued, deciding to have a bit of fun. He'd spotted a possible escape route - the wall he was leaning against had a good foothold, and led up to the rooftop of one of the city's halls which Dan knew from experience he could scamper across to get back to his base. He just needed to keep Prince Philip talking until he was able to escape.

Phil narrowed his eyes at the thief’s words, waiting for the other shoe to drop, sword glistening dangerously to his own eyes. He lifted his chin, brow furrowed as he watched the thief's eyes dart about the small enclave they'd cornered him in. Phil's horse whinnied, and Phil pulled up on it's reins.

The horses were growing impatient.

"Or...?" Phil repeated, waiting. He didn't want or have time to play these stupid games, wasn't dumb enough to believe that the thief was doing anything other than attempting to stall, and yet he stood there vaguely intrigued, waiting to see what the famous King of Thieves would do.

" _Or,_ I could just keep it." Dan slowly reached inside his cloak, withdrawing the emerald wrapped in dark cloth sitting temptingly in the palm of his hand. Its weight was comfortably heavy, a good strong presence, and Dan could feel his lust for treasure rearing inside his chest. This emerald would look so good next to his collection of precious stones. He could even use it as a paperweight for his more precious scrolls.

Yeah, there was no way in hell Dan was giving this emerald up.

Digging up his bravery, Dan looked up at Prince Philip, sat on his horse, and gave him a slow, arrogant smirk. "Unless you beg for it, of course. I kind of like my time outside your dungeons - you'd better make this good."

"As if we would let you keep the Emerald, Thief," Phil scoffed, rolling his eyes and pressing his sword ever closer to Dan. "And the last thing I plan to do is beg to _you_." Phli's voice had dropped an octave, dangerous as he bared his teeth at Dan. The emerald was _right there_ , wrapped up in a pretty, dark cloth, and Phil knew, if he let him, Dan would have it stowed away again in seconds - or worse yet, find a way to get away. With the hand holding his horse's reins, Phil dropped them and reached out.

"Give it here," he demanded, and really, that was his first mistake.

Dan was moving the second the Prince dropped his horse's reins.

In an instant, he was no longer against the wall. Instead, he dropped, falling gracefully sideways to avoid the blade still at his neck, using the Prince's new found imbalance against him, because really, did this Prince think he could just let his horse sit there with no control and Dan _wouldn’t_ use that to his advantage?

As Dan dropped into a practiced crouch, his eyes darted around the tiny corner he'd found himself in, and - yes, there - to his right, a tiny little ledge, barely visible, but just enough for his purposes. Dan scuttled towards it in his crouch, listening to the Prince's horse whicker as he moved. He was counting on the animal's desire to get out of this alley to aid him in his escape - after all, horses did not like being kept in cramped places, and especially not by riders who were stupid enough to drop their reins. As he’d predicted, the Captain’s horse shuffled back when Dan moved forward, clearly eager to be out of the alley. That eagerness gave Dan enough space to move, if not escape.

Phil really should have seen it coming. The minute the reins had left his hands, the King of Thieves was dropping into a crouch, causing Phil's horse to startle, whinnying and rearing back. Phil barely kept hold of her, gripping tight to her mane in fear of his safety and hers, the arm with the sword practiced enough in combat that Phil not only maintained his hold, but prevented himself from thrashing out and slashing anyone in arm’s length, including the great thief himself or Phil's horse.

"You're cornered, thief!" Phil crowed as he worked to get his startled and impatient mare under his control once more. She tossed her head, trying to loosen Phil's hold, but his legs gripped her tight around the sides, and though he could not find the reins once more to control her, he did yip at her, using his training to his best ability to calm her down. "Where are you meant to run? Whether you're under my sword or not, we'll not move to let you leave."

Phil kept his watchful eye on the thief as his horse bayed and tossed her head, swinging his sword around to once again point it at King of Thieves nose.

Carefully, Dan edged back towards the ledge, his eyes meeting the Prince's once again as he casually said, “Yes, well, it might _look_ that way to you.” He couldn't yet completely relax - the Prince still had a sword, after all, and even without it being pressed to Dan's neck, he knew he wasn't in the clear just yet. He needed a couple more seconds - one more distraction, one more mistake by Prince Philip, and Dan would be up on the ledge and gone.

The other three Royal Guardsmen were still flanking the Prince, but the limited space in the alley rendered them almost entirely useless - unless Dan tried to run.

Luckily, he wasn't going to run.

At least, not that way.

First things first, though - he had to make sure to keep the Prince just angry enough to still make mistakes. So he looked the Prince directly in the eyes - he'd already seen Dan's face, there was no use hiding it now - and grinned.

Straight up grinned, like he was having the best time of his life, and not edging near a ledge, about to flee.

"So you see," Dan drawled, casually bouncing the emerald up-and-down in his hand, "I kind of don't really want to give this back yet. Got some redecorating to do at home, you know? It'll look perfect near my magnolias."

The thief smiled at Phil, their eyes meeting directly for the first time, brown to blue, and Phil found himself very nearly winded and very much confused.

There was so much in those deep, dark eyes, so much that he couldn’t understand, and it was shocking, to be pinned so effectively underneath them.

Phil watched as the stolen emerald was tossed up and down, and then, he lunged, snarling as the King of Thieves dared to snark and tease him, his smirk damn near unbearable.

That was Phil's second mistake.

In moments, his mare was whinnying loudly and rearing onto her back legs, sending Phil flying from her back as she took off at a stern run out of the alley, taking Phil’s three guards and their horses with her as well. The sound of their baying echoed through the alley long after they’d gone, all while Phil groaned as he hit the ground.

The fall was enough to wind him for a moment, though his armor took most of the blow from his hard landing on the dark cobblestones below. Lucky as he was, Phil managed to keep his head from striking the ground, suddenly feeling rather ridiculous he hadn’t worn his helmet for the chase that day.

It took all of a few seconds for Phil to push himself into a sitting position, but when he did, he found himself left watching as the King of Thieves expertly scaled the wall in front of him and hauled himself up onto the nearby roof, not looking to have any trouble at all.

Dan was up the wall in seconds, the emerald stashed away inside his cloak once again. He could feel the ragged material billowing out behind him as he scaled the wall with practiced movements, the ground dropping further and further away behind him. He could hear horse's hooves thundering away and couldn't help but grin - his plan had worked perfectly. The Royal Guard was gone. For a second there, with the Prince's blade at his nose, Dan had felt a moment of doubt.

He’d made it, though. As he always did.

When he reached the top of the wall, Dan pulled himself easily up onto the nearest rooftop - which he thought may have been the city library, though he wasn't sure as his sense of direction had been a bit turned around when he was being chased across the city. Either way, he should be able to find his way back towards his base safely enough from these rooftops.

Dan sat back on his heels, carefully reaching into his cloak to check on the emerald. It was heavy in his grip, warmed by his flesh and racing heartbeat - these sorts of chases always got him going.

He slowly rose to his feet, doing his usual check of his surroundings, and it was only then that he noticed the Prince still in the alley below him - horseless and completely backup-less, probably for the first time in his entire royal life.

Gritting his teeth, Phil pushed himself to his feet, not bothering to look behind him; he knew his men were gone, carried away by their runaway horses.

Leaning over, eyes never once leaving the proud thief above him, Phil picked up his sword.

He wasn't at all surprised when the King of Thieves turned up on the rooftop, cloak billowing out behind him once more, and found Phil standing below him.

For a moment, a brief expression of surprise flashed over his features, and then a smirk spread across his lips, an expression that made Phil's fingers clench hard around his sword handle. He could feel himself aching to follow after the proud man flaunting himself above Phil if for no other reason than wounded pride, but he did no such thing, instead choosing to glare up at the thief he’d been chasing for _months_ now.

Dan blinked. He'd expected the Prince to run, but no - his horse must have thrown him, or he'd jumped off in some misguided attempt to capture Dan himself. Either way, Dan was slightly impressed - it took guts to stay alone in a dark alley in this area of the city. Now, the Prince was standing there glaring up at him, and he cut quite a figure - burly in his shining armour, his sword still in his palm, and those eyes - the depths of those blue eyes, so pure and certain. He looked like a knight straight out of one of the history books Dan loved.

Dan was pleased. The Prince was still down there, and Dan was safe up here - he could afford to play some more.

"What was that about me being cornered?" he teased lightly. Just because he could, Dan adopted a dramatic stance atop the roof, his cloak billowing out behind him, the emerald still visible in his grip.

"From where I'm standing, Prince Philip, I think you may need to reassess your situation. I highly doubt you can stop me from all the way down there." Dan allowed himself another lazy smirk. "I'm rather enjoying the view, actually."

"I found you once, King of Thieves, I'll find you again," Phil gritted out, watching as the thief posed above him, flaunting the way his hips jutted out smartly, the way his cloak billowed about him proudly. There was no man like the King of Thieves, and Phil would not soon forget his face, his demeanor, anything about him really.

Those eyes would haunt his dreams.

There was a rugged handsomeness about him as well that kept Phil's attention, but he would shove those thoughts aside for now, use them to his advantage when he needed them, and try, try not to let his anger and pride get the better of him next time.

But that was easier said than done, and as the King of Thieves taunted Phil once more, he dropped his sword, quickly flinging away the armor on his body. It would only weigh him down more.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. You think I got to be Head of the Royal Guard without proving myself? Why don't you keep standing there and see what happens?" Phil growled, throwing away his chest plate last of all and marching towards the very part of the wall the King of Thieves had used to scale up to the rooftop he stood upon now.

Phil's chest was heaving, and he knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't seem to help himself with this man, this man who had proven a formidable foe that Phil vowed to himself to one day take down.

Dan's brows shot up when the Prince began removing his armour right in front of him. The man had to be insane, right? He had to know that Dan had scaled a near-impossible wall, the handholds barely visible. Dan had no trouble, but that was because he'd been making such escapes since his very earliest childhood. What hope did a prissy palace Prince have?

Not that Dan was complaining about the view, mind. He couldn't help the way his eyes trailed down Prince Philip's chest as he removed the last of his armour. There were muscles rippling under there - Dan wondered if his strength came anywhere close to Dan's own.

His brows rose even higher when the Prince approached the wall. This guy _had_ to be kidding, surely? He must know that Dan wasn't exactly unarmed (the three daggers concealed about his person were old friends), and yet he was climbing up towards Dan without any protection other than his own strength.

This man had _guts_. Dan was having to do a very quick character reassessment of everything he knew about Prince Philip.

"I mean, I'm sure you Royal Guardsmen have trained very hard," Dan replied slowly, deliberately making his tone as patronising as he could, "But are you sure you want to risk this, _Prince_? You're coming up to my world now."

Phil was trembling with anger now, teeth gritted and muscles bunched, tensed as he tried to hold himself back. Was this thief _still_ taunting him? Did he _still_ have the gall to tease Prince Philip Lester, the man who'd just stripped away his armor, thrown his sword to the floor, and was threatening to scale a wall to reach him?

Some part of Phil, the deep, intelligent part of Phil, knew that this man, this King of Thieves, was being patronizing on purpose, trying to rile Phil up, trying to bring Phil down to his level, and yet, that didn't stop him, didn't slow down his anger in the least. In fact, it only fueled it until Phil was letting out a low growl of frustration and throwing himself at the wall, one foot catching hold of a small ledge that Phil was convinced Dan had found to haul himself up in the first place.

Phil hadn't been lying, and Dan could tease and mess with Phil all he wanted; the Royal Guard were trained, and trained hard. Phil knew how to scale a goddamned wall.

Dan knew he should probably run, but - and he hated to admit this - he was fascinated. Fascinated by this Prince's gall, his determination. He had to watch how this played out.

"I admit, your determination to catch me is impressive," Dan continued smoothly as he slid the emerald back inside his cloak. It was lined with pockets that were never empty, always filled with stolen coins and other precious jewels. "I'm actually quite flattered. Are you lavishing your attention upon me, Prince? Should I be blushing like a pretty maiden?"

Dan stood on the balls of his feet, tracking the Prince's every movement. Carefully, he reached down into his left boot and slid out his little dagger, the blade wickedly sharp. Should the Prince actually manage to get up the wall, he wouldn't find Dan unarmed.

"Perhaps you should be, thief. I'm certain this is the most attention you've had in years. When was the last time you laid in bed with a women?" Phil gritted out, his hands and feet finding hand holds and ledges aplenty nearly on instinct as he scaled the wall, unable to watch the thief above him as he went, but certain he wouldn't move. The drive and anger in Phil kept him going until he reached the top, and then he was scrambling, reaching into his belt to pull free a very small, very fine dagger he'd had since he was a boy.

It took one quick bound to land Phil on the roof with Dan, and he moved instinctively away from the edge, driving Dan backwards as quickly as he could.

Phil didn't want either of them to die, tonight.

Dan should probably stop being surprised by Prince Philip right about now, but really, the last thing he'd expected was for the Prince to scale the wall almost as easily as Dan had. A tiny flicker of doubt crossed Dan's mind - this was the second time he'd underestimated the Prince, and a third time could see him killed. Or at the very least, captured. The Prince was too fair a man to kill him without good reason.

Thankfully, Dan had no such qualms.

He dropped back into his crouch when the Prince's head appeared over the wall, the dagger feeling natural in his hand, but then the Prince was up and moving towards him, forcing Dan backwards.

Dan was light on his feet, his movements sinuous as he allowed the Prince to move them away from the edge of the roof. This could work to his advantage - Dan had the whole network of connected rooftops at his back. If he really needed to, he could flee. He knew this place like the back of his hand, whereas he doubted whether the Prince had ever been up here before. Dan had the advantage in this world.

"I'm afraid women don't really do it for me," Dan answered the Prince's baited question easily enough with another slow smirk. "Now, handsome princes, on the other hand..." Dan slid easily to the left, circling Phil slowly, like a wildcat stalking its prey. "That's a whole other matter. I could _destroy_ you, Prince Philip. What do you say? Willing to risk chasing the King of Thieves himself?"

The King of Thieves was quick and light on his feet, crouching low and bounding backwards almost faster than Phil could keep up. Phil had always been heavy on his feet, kind of bumbling even now despite his training, and so he was forced to hang back, watch his feet, focus on not falling off the roof while the thief did not face those challenges.

It hardly mattered, though. Phil had proved his point: that he could match the King of Thieves, and that he would never give up.

His eyes went wide the second that the thief started teasing him, and he blanched, taken by surprise as the King of Thieves came onto him in the most balant, unexpected way. Phil faltered, turning and trying his best to keep Dan in his line of sight, following him and matching his movements as carefully as he was able. Still, he knew the thief was unmatched here; Phil had been stupid to try and follow him into his own world.

It wasn't helping that Phil's head was still kind of spinning from the flirting, either.

"I can't tell whether you're coming onto me, or threatening to kill me, but it seems almost unfair that I'd fall to a man whose name I don't even know," Phil quipped back, trying not to let his shock show. He knew the King of Thieves was only trying to catch Phil off guard, but _still_. Flirting was something he was accustomed to, sure, but he’d never liked it, always far too aware of its falsehood. So Phil reeled around to distract them both, and stalked towards the thief, watching him jump back and grinning at his almost shocked expression from Phil's calculated but surprising movement.

Oh, this Prince was just _precious_. Dan was completely taken with his bumbling movements, with the shocked way those blue eyes widened when he realised what Dan was suggesting. Prince Philip was clearly out of his comfort zone here, and Dan used that to his advantage, stalking him with fast, easy movements.

Until the Prince suddenly strode towards him unexpectedly.

Dan scurried back, unbalanced for half-a-second before he regained his control. Momentary surprise could be deadly in this kind of situation, but Dan was too well practised to be afraid. He was toying with the Prince more than anything, knowing he could flee any time he needed to.

And oh, was this Prince fun to play with.

The thief was quick to recover, fumbling for less than a second before his nimble feet righted him once more, but Phil hardly cared, still glowing with pride a little to know that he'd done that. He'd pushed the King of Thieves, nearly thrown him off his feet. Phil had learned how to combat nimble fighters with his own weight and strength, but it was difficult on a rooftop that Phil didn't know the way the thief did.

"Are you asking for my name, Prince?" Dan looked at him from under his lashes, smirking. The Prince was slightly shorter than him, but much burlier, thickset as opposed to Dan's more wily, catlike form. Dan was still taller, though, and he reckoned he could take this Prince if it came to it.

"Unluckily for you, I refuse to give out private information until I've been wined and dined a bit." With that, Dan was moving again, too fast to track, until he was suddenly at Phil's other side and breathing directly into his ear. "Maybe someday, if you're lucky."

And then Dan was backing away again, retreating to the far edge of the rooftop. When the time came, he could jump across to the next building and be on his way - he doubted whether the Prince was agile enough to follow him, but well, he'd underestimated him before. He could be wrong again.

The chase came to a head, then, with the thief poised and ready to bounce away while Phil stood across from him, eyes narrowed and feet flat to the ground, solidly keeping him in place. The thief, however, wasn't acting as if his life was on the line here, not the way Phil had expected, and he was thrown completely out of his comfort zone by the thief lowering his gaze to stare up at Phil from under dark lashes.

Who blessed that man with long lashes? His eyes were heated, a molten brown that seared through Phil. His heart thumped hard in his chest, surprised and caught off guard.

He hardly had a chance to blink, and then, quite suddenly and frighteningly, the thief was behind Phil, his mouth and breath hot against the shell of Phil's ear.

Resolutely ignoring the sudden rough beat of his heart, Phil took a wild swing behind him, but Dan was gone, and before Phil knew it, he was stumbling backwards, having to catch himself on roof tiles as his childhood dagger skid down and clattered to the dark cobblestones below. Phil's body remained crouched low while the King of Thieves bounced about on the balls of his feet across the way from Phil.

The escape route for him was clear, the fight over and dealt with, and Phil knew he was at a loss.

Dan watched with bright eyes as the Prince swung for him helplessly, only serving to let his dagger fall down onto the cobbles below. Dan tutted slightly. "See, mistakes like that will only get you killed. Or lose your best weapons. I bet I could teach you so much more than your precious Royal Guard."

Phil's gaze never once wavered from the thief's, especially now that his final weapon was gone. Largely defenseless and with nothing left to fight with but his fists, Phil could only watch as his foe taunted him from far away, eyes narrowed darkly.

Phil grit his teeth at him, launching upwards so he was on his feet, but the thief didn't flinch again the way Phil wanted him to, and he was willing to bet it was because the King of Thieves had an escape route in mind. He always had an escape route in mind, and there was no doubt in Phil's mind that the thief would be able to move far faster than Phil ever could across these rooftops. It had been hard enough to catch up to him on his horse.

"I would never join you," Phil scoffed, tossing his head at the very idea of a thief teaching Phil _anything_. Still, the anger boiled hot inside of Phil's chest as he watched this thief, this petty _criminal_ , this _outlaw_ , taunt him and mock him, stance proud. “But I’ll always be willing to chase the “great” King of Thieves," Phil mocked, ignoring Dan's flirting and teasing altogether to answer a question he'd posed earlier. "Remember, I found you once, thief. I'll find you again."

Dan could tell the fight was over. The Prince wasn't going to chase him - not across the rooftops without his sword or his dagger, armourless and defenceless. Dan allowed himself a glimmer of pride, though he didn't let his guard down. After all, the Prince had made him stumble before.

"You're welcome to keep trying, Prince." Dan crossed his arms, cloak billowing behind him, the dagger still in his grip glinting dangerously. "If you dare. Maybe I'll even set up a little trail for you. Make no mistake, though - my comrades you've already caught were small fry. _I_ am the true King around here."

The arrogance in Dan's tone was almost unbearable even to himself, but he wanted to challenge this Prince. He wanted him to keep chasing him. He wanted to see those deep blue eyes studying him again, trying to hold him in place.

Dan wasn't held very easily, though.

"Until next time." And then, just because he could, Dan gave a florid bow - a mockery of the action usually given to one of the Prince's station. The glint of the emerald was just visible inside his cloak, teasingly close but still out of reach.

"Mark my words, thief, I dare you to leave me a trail! I won't rest until I've got you behind bars!" Phil growled, lurching forward again as the thief bowed mockingly, revealing his recently acquired emerald to Phil once more, and then he was gone, leaping across the way to the next rooftop and bounding agilely across until he disappeared into the quickly setting sun.

With a loud, frustrated sigh, Phil turned his gaze up to the sky and cursed himself for letting the King of Thieves escape from his grasp.

He'd come so close. The man wouldn't get away from Phil again.

It took a good few minutes for Phil to get back _down_ from the wall he'd scaled and collect his armor and sword, thankfully unbothered by the citizens of the city. Finding his prized dagger took quite a bit longer, as Phil was weighed down and too bulked up by his armor to move about the floor easily. Once that was done however, and all of Phil's belongings were tucked back upon him once more, he finally set off to get back home.

There was no point in looking for his men or their horses. They wouldn't have been dumb enough to go anywhere but back to the castle, probably having assumed the King of Thieves was long gone and Phil on his way back himself.

They weren't technically wrong. Phil had known before he'd scaled that wall that he had no chance of catching the thief on his own; at least not on the rooftops of the city he knew so well. Phil's thief - and the fact that Phil was beginning to think of the King of Thieves as _his_ at all was not something he was going to dwell on for long, because _obviously_ it was just because capturing the man had become something of a matter of pride for Phil and nothing more - knew the rooftops, small crawl spaces, and the underground of this city far better than Phil himself did.

But not for long.

Phil planned to learn. Phil planned to find any and every excuse possible to become just as good, better even, than the petty criminals his Guard faced, but more than that, Phil wanted to be better than _his_ thief.

The King of Thieves. Well, they'd see just how long he remained the King at all around here.

**

Dan bounded away across the rooftops with a cackle that he was sure would float back to the Prince. All in all, Dan thought he'd come out pretty well from their first exchange. His dagger was still in his hand, the emerald tucked away inside his cloak, and he hadn't even needed to resort to one of his backup weapons. Meanwhile, the Prince had lost his horse, his sword, his armour, and his dagger, and still had to let Dan get away.

Needless to say, Dan was feeling pretty proud.

He scampered across the rooftops as naturally as anything, spending more time up here than he should probably admit to. Seeing the city from above was always something special, and Dan liked to sit at the edge of the rooftops with his feet hanging over the gutters, watching the people below him go about their daily lives.

Dan’s home was up on the rooftops, too, at least when he was staying in the capital.

He trotted across the giant roof of the library, his footsteps silent, his cloak a shadow flaring behind him, and leaped neatly across to the next building: the Royal Guardhouse.

The same Royal Guardhouse where Prince Philip had an office.

Dan bit back a little laugh as he swung himself under the chimney to the little nook he’d made for himself, proud that he’d never once been caught by said man here, just over his head. Inside were a couple of blankets and various stolen trinkets from his time in the city - it had been a couple of days since he’d returned to his desert cavern. As such, gold glinted from hidden corners as he settled himself in for the night.

The emerald Dan placed carefully beside his pillow, watching it with a thoughtful smile. Getting it had been more difficult than it should have been, but it also led to him actually speaking to Prince Philip for the first time. The Captain of the Royal Guard certainly lived up to his name, but Dan had still beaten him. He’d be gloating over that for a while.

He hummed happily to himself as he cooked up some broth over a small fire, finally safely back in his base for the night. In the morning, he'd get back to his cave with the emerald, and then set about making a trail for the Prince. Because Dan had plans for that Prince. No one challenged Dan and got away with it.

The fact still remained that the Prince had made him _stumble_. Plus, he'd chased Dan halfway across the city and all the way up onto a rooftop, which showed guts that Dan kind of admired. Dan was itching to see what the Prince could do on safe ground in his comfort zone - just how much of a challenge would fighting him be? Would he prove a match for Dan?

Not that Dan was afraid of losing. He just wanted a challenge, and Prince Philip was the first interesting opponent Dan had met in years. Or possibly ever, if things carried on the way they'd started.

Of course, Dan was _only_ interested in the Prince because of his skill at capturing criminals. It would be interesting to have a challenge for once. That was all. It had nothing to do with the way Prince Philip’s eyes had shone a pretty, stormy blue in the moonlight, or the way he looked like a knight out of a history book in his armour and great broadsword.

No. Dan was just interested in having a challenge.

So Dan set about making a trail for the Prince. He stepped up his thieving activities over the next several weeks, suddenly stealing more frequently and brazenly, targeting some of the richest families in Morellia. The capital city was wracked with fear of this King of Thieves who would show up anywhere at any time, rob the good citizens of their prized possessions, and then disappear into the night again with his black cloak flaring. Dan was loving every minute of it.

Even if he did get cocky. He needed to grab Prince Philip's attention, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback and comments so far!! It's wonderful to see people enjoying this fic already, and we promise there's lots more to come xD

Over the next couple of weeks, Phil was forced to grit his teeth as his thief made good on the promise he’d made up on that rooftop, leaving behind a trail of mayhem for Phil and his guard to follow. His thievery increased steadily, with just enough evidence left behind to make it clear to Phil that this was his thief’s doing, until the most focused attempts grew closer and closer to the center of the city and therefore to the castle itself. 

Things were getting so bad, even, that the royals of the Capital were up in arms, on the prowl for the King of Thieves themselves and constantly jumping down Phil’s throat about not having caught him yet. Rumors were spreading aplenty, until Phil knew he was following false leads for no other reason than to keep busy.

His thief was too damn fast for him, too damn smart, and the royals were only growing more and more impatient with Phil’s slow progress. If he didn’t do  _ something _ , they were more likely to get on his ass, so false leads were better than no leads at all. 

Phil's training wasn't going to waste at least. He'd ditched the sleek armor of the guard for something akin to what his thief wore - a dark cloak that helped to hide who he was, and thick, long pants to protect him from the elements of this world - and he wandered about at night when he was meant to be holed up in his office, scouring the darker underworld of the Capital.

It might have been terrifying for someone other than Phil to start taking advantage of the criminal underground, but Phil feared nothing, and he stalked the city streets relentlessly until he’d explored nearly every crease and crevice that could possibly have existed. Not once did he run into the King of Thieves, not once did he discover his hideout, but he just kept pushing ahead until he felt almost as confident as his thief probably did about the backroads and possible escape routes in the city.

There were things in that underworld, that underbelly of the Capital city that Phil would have been better off not knowing, but he didn’t regret his adventures. In fact, it only improved him, and soon enough, he was the most feared guard in the entire city, renowned throughout his kingdom for making it a better place.

If Phil was honest, though, the praise and accolades he received were the least of his desires. It was the chase, the puzzle of rushing off after the King of Thieves, that sent a thrill through him each and every time he got a lead, whether said lead was false or not. When it came right down to it, chasing the King of Thieves was  _ fun _ , the most fun that Phil had ever had in his entire life, and there was some terrible part of himself that never wanted it to end. 

It was hard to shake off, hard to ignore, when his thief continually managed to leave behind messages for him, even in strange places that were unrelated to messes the man had made, that continued to make Phil laugh. The challenge of puzzling out what he possible could have meant by that crude shape on the ground, that arcing print across artifact after artifact he’d not deemed fit enough to steal, that mocking way he wrote Phil’s name with the steel of his blade, kept him anxious and on his toes. For the first time in his life, Phil felt well matched… and he didn’t want to let it go. 

It became a kind of obsession, then, as time moved on. Phil prioritized any mention of the King of Thieves, ran off on his own to search for clues, to follow broken leads that he already knew would lead to nothing more than a mocking message from the man he sought himself, but it was enough for Phil. He craved those tiny moments of triumph during the night, when princely duties did not keep his hands tied behind his back, when he found something that his thief wanted him to find, craved those moments where he got a brief glimpse of a black cloak here or there, the King of Thieves always one step ahead of Phil, but never more - Phil was always just behind. 

While the royals encouraged this behaviour, praised Phil for his bravery and conviction to their task, others… others questioned his motives, questioned his resolve, and one or two even mentioned a crush. 

Phil would have laughed in their faces if they’d had the balls to say it to his face. He didn’t do crushes. He scoffed at the very idea of it. He was merely enjoying the first time in a long time that he’d actually met someone who could keep up with him, outwit him even, and it got to the point where even a mention of the King of Thieves could make excited butterflies appear in Phil’s stomach.

But it wasn’t a crush, no, of course not.  

Eventually, weeks after his last  _ real _ encounter with his thief, Phil finally caught up with him once again. 

The butterflies then were nothing more than pleased excitement for the chase. Really, they were.

\--

Dan enjoyed the chase just as much as the Prince did. It had been a long time since Dan had pit himself against someone personally, and Prince Philip was turning out to be an avid and adept enemy, so much so that Dan found himself almost caught a couple of times. He was losing count of the number of times he’d had to suddenly dive through a grate or swing himself up to the rafters, only to watch as Prince Philip himself came stumbling into the room Dan had just vacated. 

It was endless amounts of fun, watching the way the Prince stared about himself in frustration, unable to track the thief any longer. His changed appearance also didn’t escape Dan’s notice - Dan couldn’t help approving of the cloak and loose trousers the Prince had changed into, obviously modelling them after Dan’s own clothing. Still, Dan kind of missed the armour. The Prince had cut such a fine figure in it.

Dan had started stealing mostly from families close to the royals, trying to tease out as much knowledge about them as he could in order to strike them where it really hurt. He wasn’t interested in finding out more about  _ Phil _ , of course. It was total coincidence when Dan discovered that Prince Philip’s favourite food was dried beef when charming one of the royal cousins out of her pearl necklace. It also meant nothing that Dan filed that piece of information away for a later date. Just in case.

Dan’s thieving grew more prolific as he began to dare himself to lure Prince Philip directly after him. He stayed in the capital, in his base atop the Royal Guardhouse, not returning to his desert hideout when he was having so much fun here. He saved the bigger jobs for the night, using the cover of darkness to his advantage and daring to steal from some of the most heavily guarded properties in the capital. Prince Philip would always come and try to stop him, but in the day time, Princely duties kept him at the Palace, and Dan kept to the streets. He’d never admit it, but stealing just… wasn’t quite as  _ fun _ when there wasn’t a Prince to glare at him with heavy blue eyes as Dan ran cackling into the shadows.

So Dan made sure to begin leaving messages for the Prince. He started them off fairly obliquely, simply scratching his title into the dusty ground with the tip of his dagger, or maybe leaving a taunting message or two in his wake. Once, when he stole a prized jewel from the centre of a Palace courtier, Dan took the time to scratch Prince Philip’s title into the wall behind where the jewel had once been sitting, adding, ‘- To Prince Philip, with regards from the King of Thieves.’ Dan always got a lot of enjoyment out of imagining the Prince’s face when he found such messages, though Dan never quite dared to stick around to find out for himself. He had a job to do, after all.

Dan spent his days mostly at the markets, selling stolen trinkets for bread and water that he distributed to the orphans who gathered in alleyways and hovels. They knew his face, and either loved him or feared him enough not to give him away. Still, Dan went everywhere with one hand on a dagger, his sharp eyes always alert. Since his comrades had all been locked away (curse Prince Philip to eternity for that), Dan was really the only person actively doing something to try and end the inequality.

Maybe that wasn’t completely fair. The Lesters were a kind Royal family, and over the past two generations they had done much to improve life in Morellia, but poverty still remained, as Dan knew from hard experience. It had hardened him to the royals, to the ones who sat in luxury in the Palace while the poor were left stranded in the streets. 

Royal Guardsmen were always about, but Dan was good at keeping his distance, and none of them were Prince Philip so Dan didn’t really care so much about attracting their attention. Instead, he busied himself with creeping along the rafters or rooftops, or skulking in alleyways, watching for rich victims he could lighten the load of next.

One sunny day, when he was tucked away in the corner of an alley shielded by his cloak, two horses came trotting down the main road, headed for one of the richer houses in the centre of the capital. Dan watched from where he was skulking in the alley, bright eyes picking out a ring that adorned the lady’s finger - it glinted gold, but with an ornate blue stone settled in the centre of it. Dan arched a brow, leaning forward when he spotted it. Blue had always been his favourite colour, aside from the deep black of onyx or obsidian, and he had yet to steal something that day.

With quick, practised movements, Dan flipped the hood of his cloak up and strode out into the crowds, keeping his head down and his footsteps light. It was simple enough for him to move up behind the horses, slipping through the space that they broke in the crowds until he was right at the lady’s side.

It took only a moment - a slight stumble, a crash into the horse’s side, a mumbled apology accompanied by a quick swipe of his hand, and Dan was on his way again with a new weight in one of his many pockets.

Once he was safely back in a dark corner alone and out of sight, Dan slipped the ring out of his pocket and studied it. It wasn’t very old, not an antique by any means - not even very precious, it wouldn’t make much on the markets. But Dan wasn’t planning on selling it. The ornate blue stone was almost gaudy, glinting hints of green and yellow in the light, and it reminded him of something he’d seen recently.

The colour… he knew he’d seen that colour before. Dan glanced up, sliding the ring back into his pocket as he tried to think. His gaze alighted on a royal guardsman standing on the other side of the street, and then it hit him like a sack of bricks.

Prince Philip’s eyes were that exact shade of green-blue-yellow.

_ Idiot, _ Dan told himself forcefully.  _ What kind of fool goes stealing things that remind him of his enemy?  _ He shook his head, putting it out of his mind, and instead scaled the wall at the back of the alley to get back up to his rooftops to better see any future victims.

The ring stayed in his pocket, though.

\--

It was on a sticky, hot night weeks after their first meeting when Dan ran into Phil again. Dan was running, as had become the norm, this time with a crown woven in silver and gold in his grip, recently lifted from the archives of the city library. Dan had heard a rumour that it was from one of Prince Philip's own ancestors, which may have been why he’d decided to steal this particular piece.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Dan chuckled, slightly out of breath as his pounding feet carried him along the backstreets of the city, running as hard as he could away from the Prince.

"You're right,” Phil agreed, “Maybe you should just turn yourself in," he shouted back at his thief, cursing as the man expertly dodged a bin in the middle of the alley they were currently running through, but which Phil had failed to see and had therefore collided with.

Unfortunately for the King of Thieves, however, Phil knew exactly where he was headed this time, familiar with this part of town and the small enclosures that headed underground and out into the sands of the desert beyond. There was a hidden grate just up ahead, and Phil was ready, his great sword and backup guards replaced with nothing but a fair few daggers hidden away on Phil’s person. Though he wasn’t agile, he was almost faster than his thief, allowing him to make up for lost time running into that bin by closing the gap between them. 

His thief had gone too far this time. While he hadn't stolen directly from the Royal Crown themselves, he'd squirreled himself away in the archives and dug up a precious heirloom of Phil's family; a crown of silver and gold that no man was ever meant to touch again.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Dan panted back, more out of breath than he would like to admit. The silver and gold crown in his hands was far heavier than the emerald from last time, so Dan was forced to move a little slower than he would usually run. Thankfully, he was still more agile than the Prince, even though the Prince was giving him a run for his money. 

The Prince ran in long, powerful strokes that ate the ground up almost as fast as Dan's longer, more lithe form could carry him. As such, the gap between them was closing rapidly, despite the Prince running into the bin that Dan had dodged (which, really, that was precious. This bumbling Prince was almost too much fun, even for Dan).

Thankfully, Dan was still counting on the fact that he knew the backstreets better than the Prince. He must do, after all - he'd been living in the backstreets all his life. He'd grown up here, among the beggars and thieves. The Prince had grown up in the palace. There was no comparison, surely.

Which was why Dan was banking on the Prince not knowing about the concealed grate coming up. As ever, Dan was armed, but he wasn't really looking to fight the Prince today. Dan really just wanted to taunt him some more, flaunt the gold and silver crown in his face, and then disappear down the grate never to be seen again. He thought it was a pretty decent plan, as far as his plans ever went.

So, as they approached the grate, Dan tossed another insult over his shoulder at the Prince. "Anyway, as lovely as it was to catch up, this crown has a date with an emerald in my cave. I'll see you around, Prince Philip."

And then Dan was suddenly diving sideways, rolling and jumping down into the grate. He took a moment to breathe, dusting himself off, feeling rather pleased with himself.

The last thing he was expecting was for the Prince to  _ follow him. _

As such, it took Dan completely by surprise when the sound of another rushing body crashed into the underground with him, and Dan jumped back with a high-pitched screech, hand suddenly flying for his favourite dagger concealed in his left boot.

The King of Thieves hadn’t so much as jumped into the grate Phil had known was coming before Phil was joining him, ducking and rolling as his momentum took him down far faster than he’d truly anticipated. Already on edge, and panting with adrenaline, Phil surged to his feet, head spinning as he moved to face Dan.

"You'd think with all the running around you've been making me do, thief, you would have seen this coming. Maybe you just aren't as clever as you thought you were," Phil gloated the second his thief jumped back from him, screeching and reaching into his boot for a dagger. Phil already had his own dagger in his hand, pointed deftly out at the King of Thieves, and he was ready to pounce the second he was given the chance.

He was sweating like he'd never sweat before, the hot desert air having encased the town over these last few nights, and it didn't help that it had taken everything out of Phil to chase down the King of Thieves and keep up with him without a horse.

Tossing back his hood, Phil stood proud in front of his frightened thief, grinning maliciously at him.

"Now, you'll return my family's crown, and then you'll come with me," Phil demanded, sidestepping as his thief did the same, and lurching forward, comfortable now with his feet flat on the ground. "I won't be letting you get away this time," he spat, panting a bit as the oppressiveness of the underground began to get to him.

Phil was sure his face was going red. He hated, hated small crawl spaces like these. They always made him feel like he couldn't breathe, and now was no exception.

So maybe Phil was a little claustrophobic. That had never stopped him before, and no one ever had to know. 

Dan cursed, loudly and terribly, not caring that he probably wasn't supposed to befoul a Royal presence with such language. He didn't care because if Royal Princes were going to do un-royal things like follow thieves into underground grates, then Dan wasn't going to treat them like royalty.

"Aw, it's cute you think I'll give you the crown back that easily." Dan dodged the Prince's lunge, quickly assessing that the Prince was indeed far more adept at fighting on solid ground. They weren't on a rooftop anymore, and Prince Philip apparently knew these backstreets well enough to know the secret hiding places. Dan used to think only his network of thieves knew about this place.

Before Prince Philip had captured them all.

Dan growled. His dagger cut through the air in front of him as he stepped back, dropping back into his crouch, partly to be more agile but also due to the quickly lowering ceiling. This passage got lower and lower the further back you went, so Dan didn't go too far, his eyes constantly on the Prince’s own blade. The last thing he needed was to end up embroiled in a fight in such a cramped space.

Thankfully, Prince Philip seemed reluctant as well, as he was hanging back from Dan, red-faced and panting. Dan didn't think they'd been running that fast, but maybe Prince Philip wasn't as used to fleeing. Dan was tired, sure, but his breaths weren't heaving nearly as much as the Prince's.

"Nice of you to chase me so far," Dan almost purred, adopting his usual arrogance as his first form of self-defence. Keeping the Prince off-guard had worked well enough the first time. "Your courtship could use some work, though. It's rude to try and make me give back your gifts." He opened his cloak just enough to reveal the glint of gold and silver from within. "How about you go running along back to your own world, and leave me to these dark passages? I belong here far more than you do, Prince."

"Gift?" Phil scoffed. "You think that crown was a gift? It's worth more than your weight in gold, and three times that much in -" Phil cut himself off, snarling as he realized he was saying too much. The King of Thieves did not need to know just how precious an item that crown was, and Phil wasn't going to tell him.

It took another moment, but suddenly the rest of the thief’s words seemed to register in Phil’s brain, and hit him like a slap to the face. The King of Thieves was once again  _ flirting _ with him, and his face burned red.

"The last thing I'd ever do is court  _ you _ . You're nothing but a pain in my arse," Phil hissed, growling in frustration as his thief taunted him, still flaunting about the fact that he was not going to be returning that crown to Phil. "A no good, rotten human being -" Phil cut himself off before he could continue, gritting his teeth against the words:  _ Who’s only made it so far on my radar because he's the best of the best _ . The King of Thieves didn't need anymore of an inflated ego than he already had. "As if someone of my stature would ever look twice at someone like you." 

And that was untrue. Unfair, harsh, unnecessarily cruel. Phil didn't even view himself as any better than his thief. If he did, he'd be disowned from his family in an instant. They didn't pose themselves higher than their people, accepted and loved them all, rejoiced when they climbed the ranks and made something of themselves.

Still. Phil wanted to hurt his thief, because his flirting was hurting  _ Phil _ . 

Love had no place for Phil, and he knew, beyond a doubt, that the King of Thieves was merely teasing him, toying with him, pushing and using Phil to see what he could do to him, with him. 

It made Phil want to attack, strike out, hurt and maim in return.

_ As if someone of my stature would ever look twice at someone like you _ .

Those words stung far more sharply than Dan wanted them to. He drew his lips into a tight snarl, his body coiling like a tight spring. There, in that one sentence, the Prince had made apparent everything that Dan hated about his upper class.

Superiority. Arrogance. Neglect of the poor. Dan had seen it all in his lifetime, and now this stupid, smarmy, smart-arse Prince was throwing the words back at him.

Any growing sympathy Dan may have had for the Prince was instantly ripped away.

"I don't think you fully grasp the situation," Dan hissed, and all trace of teasing was gone from his tone. Suddenly, he sounded dangerous. "You are in  _ my _ world, Prince. Here,  _ I _ am the King." His dagger appeared once again in his hand, and he cut through the air smoothly, just enough to keep the Prince at bay.

Phil snarled as his thief slashed out at him with his dagger, the blade singing through the air between them dangerously. Phil wasn't stupid enough to think his thief wouldn't kill him right then and there, choosing to back off until he could at least get his bearings about him once more. It didn't help that, as they moved, they fell further and further back into the passage that Phil had only ever been inside of once before, and he was reluctant to have to do it again. The ceiling was growing low, and Phil was bent over at the waist, doing his best not to hit his head while maintaining eye contact with his thief. 

"I've chased you this far, thief. What makes you think I'd leave now?" he growled, lunging forward again and trying not to let himself begin to hyperventilate. The last thing Phil needed was the King of Thieves discovering his weaknesses. 

Panting far more heavily now, Phil swiped out with his dagger, disgruntled when his thief scurried further down the dark passageway that definitely belonged more to the King of Thieves than Phil. 

"I won't be leaving you for a long time, thief. Give me back the crown, or there will be consequences," Phil threatened, eyes flashing dark. 

"Oh, you are just too precious." Dan shook his head, the smallest of smirks tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Thinking that I have any intention of giving you this back."

Instead, Dan darted further back into the passage, his crouch dropping lower and lower until he was almost crawling. He stayed on the balls of his feet, his dagger in front of him, but refused to risk diving at the Prince. In such a confined space, there was no safe way to slash with his dagger without risking cutting himself, too.

Hopefully, the Prince knew that, and wouldn't do anything stupid.

In fact, the Prince seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable the further back they went. His face was turning redder and redder, and his breathing was only more laboured the further down the passage Dan led them. It didn't make sense - Dan was almost fully recovered from their running now. The Prince clearly wasn't unfit - the muscles rippling in his arms were testament enough to that - so why did he seem to be struggling so much?

Dan's eyes widened when he started to piece it together, and his smirk was overtaken by a wicked grin.

"Oh, my poor Prince," Dan lowered his voice into a sensual purr, "Are you uncomfortable down here? I warned you this wasn't your world."

Wanting to test his new theory, Dan carefully reached into his cloak and extracted the crown. It glinted dully in the near black of the narrow passage. Dan licked his lips, knowing this strategy was risky, but he had a hunch, and over the years, he'd learned to trust his instincts.

"So this crown is worth a lot, from what you say," Dan mused, tossing it idly between his fingers. "Interesting. I just took it because it looked pretty." That was a lie, but the Prince didn't need to know that the real reason he'd taken the crown was because he'd heard it had some sentimental attachment to the royal family, and so was much more likely to get the Prince's attention.

Suddenly, Dan locked eyes with the Prince, his gaze predatory. He was almost distracted by the depths of those blue eyes - he'd almost forgotten their intensity - but Dan managed to keep his tone sleek and smooth, challenging. 

"If you want it, why don't you go and get it?" he asked, and then Dan threw the crown much further back into the darkness, to where the passage became so tight that Dan could only fit through by wriggling on his belly. He was taking a chance, but it was a calculated one - even if the Prince did go to collect the crown, he'd still have to come back past Dan and all three of his daggers.

They’d moved further back into the passage now, daggers still drawn. The King of Thieves was crouching so low Phil thought he might fall, but he was poised on the balls of his feet, ready and fully capable of hurting one or both of them if Phil lunged now.

Phil didn't want to lunge now. They were getting deeper, down to the part of the enclave that would force Phil to crawl and slip through on his belly. The last time he'd done that, he'd gotten to the other side and sobbed, beyond thankful and appreciative that the other side of this small enclosure, this small escape route, was a very large underground cave that led straight out of the city and into the heat of the desert beyond.

But it was too late. 

It was too late, and Phil's thief was taunting him, his grin beyond wicked and smug. Their eyes locked, the King of Thieves’ cruel lips curling together, and then, just like that, he was tossing Phil's family crown down, down a second passage that Phil had been too terrified to notice the last time he was here. He was forced to watch it roll away from him, disappearing into an enclosure that looked just as small, if not smaller, than the one he’d crawled through days before. The worst part was, he had no idea what was at the other end.

Teeth gritted, and mind whirling with the fear and pressure of being pressed so close to the Earth once more, Phil lunged for it, shoving the panic and terror back as far as he could.

His body collided roughly with his thief's, shoving them both back until he could press his dagger up tight to his thief's neck as he scrambled to lock down his arms. This wasn't about capturing the King of Thieves anymore; Phil had to get to that crown.

Knocking the dagger from the King of Thieves grasp, Phil bit back a low scream of fear, and kicked out, trying to scramble away from his thief and make it down that other, unknown passageway before his thief could stop him. He couldn't care about his claustrophobia, even as his breathing became uneven and his vision blurry. He just needed to  _ go _ .

Dan watched as the Prince stared after the crown, watched him battle his judgement, but the Prince came to a decision far sooner than Dan had been expecting, and he was lunging at Dan before Dan could think to react.

Dan let out a strangled noise when his back met the hard, packed dirt of the ground. The passage wall wasn't far above their heads, but there was enough room for the Prince to throw Dan's dagger away and hold his wrists to the ground. Dan felt a cold prick of steel at his throat, and he swallowed.

Dan was never going to give up. Not now the Prince had tackled him  _ and succeeded _ . No one pinned Dan to the ground and got away with it.

"Get your filthy palace hands the fuck off of me," Dan snarled, his tone low and dangerous. He kicked out as the Prince scrambled off of him, evidently going for the crown. Well, Dan wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Instead, Dan lunged after him, forcefully jumping onto the Prince's back and forcing him down onto his belly.

"Now," Dan all but purred into the Prince’s ear, "This is a little better, don't you think?" The Prince's weight was warm and struggling underneath him, but Dan didn't let up. The Prince still had a dagger, after all, whereas Dan had lost his, and he couldn't risk drawing another in such a tight space. All he could do was hold him down onto the ground for as long as he could.

The thing was, with how badly Phil's head was spinning and how harshly he was breathing, the panic swelling in his chest and threatening to pull him down, Phil hadn't bothered to pay attention to just how threatening the King of Thieves’ voice had become. He hadn't bothered to consider that this might well all be a trap, that Phil was being reckless and had far passed the limits of what he  _ should have  _ done. But now, with his thief pressing down on top of him, the weight of him heavy and far more frightening even than the thought of the packed earth around them, Phil was aware of just how screwed he was.

His heart was racing in his chest, his breathing uneven and labored, and Phil could feel the lump in his throat forming that begged him to start to cry. Phil had faced his fears all his life, and now was not a time when he would stop, so even as his thief's words pounded about his head, hurting him far more than even his own words had likely hurt his thief, Phil threw his head back, and listened to the pained crack it made as it smacked his thief flat against the nose.

Crying out in pain of his own, Phil flinched back, feeling it as the King of Thieves reared back on top of him, giving Phil just enough wiggle room to struggle forward after his crown. 

"Far from better, you  _ fuck _ ," Phil hissed, despite the pain in his own head and the tightening in his chest. Phil rarely cursed, but now seemed the time to do it. "Get your filthy, peasant hands  _ the fuck off of me _ ," Phil returned, voice becoming a panicked screech, and then he was scrambling and wiggling forward on his belly, hand outstretched to reach for his crown.

The second his fingers found purchase around the cold metal, he was rolling, gasping as he realized the ceiling was far closer to him than he'd like to see. 

When the tears started dripping down his cheeks, he ignored them, kicking out because he could see the King of Thieves fast approaching him once more. 

Dan cursed loudly when the Prince smashed his head back into his nose - the Prince had sworn, too, so he couldn't very well have a go at Dan for using such language, especially when Dan could hear the crack as his nose probably broke. Hissing in pain, Dan glared at the droplets of blood beginning to flow freely. He was distracted enough to lean back, which gave the Prince just enough room to wriggle forward.

Not happy with this turn of events, Dan snarled. Once again, the Prince's words stung him - peasant hands, he had, did he? This Prince was finally showing his true colours, unlike all the stupid speeches he made to the contrary at royal events. It made Dan sick to remember how the common people viewed him as  _ their _ Prince, the man who fought for them, who saw himself as equal to them. Dan had never believed all the stories about the Royal family's sense of justice, the supposed upright and modern values and thoughts they placed on class structures and their faults. This Prince was just confirming once and for all that those stories were false. Dan was going to show him no mercy.

Until the Prince turned around.

In the darkness of the passage it was hard to make anything out, but through the blood still dripping from his nose, Dan could just about spot the telltale glint of the crown in the Prince's grip. More obvious in the moment, though, were the Prince's loud, gasping breaths, filling the air around them with panic, and - were those tears Dan could see running slowly down his cheeks?

Either Dan had severely hurt the Prince during their fight, or his earlier guess had been correct, and the Prince didn't like closed, tight spaces.

Much to Dan's disgust, he actually felt a twist of pity in his gut. This man - this stupid prissy Prince who considered himself so far above Dan - was crying over nothing more than a low ceiling. Dan should be crowing at him, jeering at him, teasing him relentlessly before diving to recover the crown with a smooth stab right to the Prince's heart. Instead, Dan was just crouching here, on his hands and knees in the tiny space, feeling nothing but  _ sympathy _ for the crying Prince.

Of all the ridiculous things.

Determinedly, Dan shoved his emotions away and locked them up in the corner of his brain that he never touched, instead assuming his usual arrogant persona. This Prince was not allowed to get under Dan's skin.

"I think," Dan started tersely, annoyed at the blocked-up sound of his voice past his broken nose, "That you want to get out of here, Prince. Well, you have a problem. The only way out is past me."

With a quick, practised movement, Dan was reaching down the back of his neck and resurfacing with another dagger - his second favourite. He hoped he'd have enough time to recover his first one before fleeing here.

"So I've got a proposition for you," Dan continued in his low, teasing voice. "You give me back that crown, and I'll step aside and let you go. If you try to fight me, though - well." Dan allowed his tone to trail off suggestively, his dark eyes intense as he stared at the Prince, who was already looking terrified and miserable. "Let's just say it's in your best interests not to piss me off."

It truly felt like the walls were closing in on Phil, then. Not only was the ceiling far too low for him to be able to breathe, but the King of Thieves was crouched blocking the only exit from this godforsaken dunghole of a passageway, and Phil wanted nothing more than to escape. His head was spinning, the panic and fear pressing hard to his chest until Phil was full on hyperventilating right at the feet of his greatest foe, tears streaming harsh down his cheeks as he worked to catch his breath.

And the King of Thieves, Phil's thief, the man who'd quite literally managed to grab every ounce of Phil's attention until he was thinking about him even back at home laying in his own bed, was watching it all happen, gaining more and more power over Phil, and quite capable of ending the threat to his own safety right then and there purely by killing Phil. Yet he wasn't forcing that option. Instead, he was offering Phil a way out.

Phil closed his eyes, trying desperately to get his breathing back under control, knowing he needed to fight. His fingers curled tight and protectively around the crown that meant more to his family than most other objects in their household, let alone the archives. Handing it off to the thief meant Phil wouldn't die, but… but could he really do that?

Shuffling forward, Phil's fingers tightened on his own dagger, ready to attack and strike out despite the uneven, unsteadiness of his own breaths, and then he saw the blood gushing down the King of Thieves’ face, saw the rage that wasn't normally there when he taunted Phil, and recognized the horrible anger stashed in his words as something not unfounded. 

Phil had struck a cord, and as his words came tumbling back to him, he realized what he'd said. 

_ Someone of my stature _ , as if Phil were better than the King of Thieves in any way. Right then, Phil felt lesser.

The class differences weren't a thing completely destroyed yet. The class differences never really  _ would be _ , and for many, the poor turned to crime to rocket themselves up the only way they knew how. 

Phil didn't know the King of Thieves’ life story, didn't understand or agree with anything he chose to do, but as Phil looked at him, looked at the hidden pain stashed behind those brown eyes, saw the anger and rage that drove him, he realized that, at the very least, what he’d said had been untrue. He wasn’t better than the King of Thieves because he’d been born into luckier circumstances, wasn’t better because of the opportunities his birth had lucked him into. 

If anything, Phil was jealous of his thief in a way. Still, the flirting, the teasing, it had also struck a nerve… it was just, Phil wasn’t the man he’d presented himself to be. 

Treating his thief this way was exactly the opposite of everything Phil had ever wanted to do, and really, the cramped space he was stuck in was beginning to become too much.

Thrusting the hand with the crown in it out to the King of Thieves, Phil shook his head.

"Take it, then. Maybe you really do deserve it more than me. I should have never said those horrible things to you."

Phil's words were just as blocked-up sounding as his thief's had been from his crying.

"You've bested me this time. But that doesn't mean I won't stop at anything to put you behind bars the next time. And I swear upon my father that I'll never let you use my weakness against me again."

Dan was quietly going into shock.

He'd seen the way the Prince's expression had hardened when Dan demanded the crown back, sensed the way his body had tensed for the lunge. Dan, in return, had tightened up his crouch, holding his dagger warningly in front of him. He was fully expecting to meet an attack from the Prince, which could only really end in disaster for both of them when they were trapped in such a confined space.

Only then, the Prince once again did something completely unexpected, and held out the crown for Dan to take.

Dan's jaw actually fell open, until some blood from his nose slid down his throat and he snapped his mouth shut again with a grimace. He kept the dagger tight in his grip, not trusting the Prince for a second. So he was -  _ apologising _ to Dan? Impossible. He must have some sort of ulterior motive, even if it was just to stop Dan from killing him.

There was something oddly sincere in the Prince's tone, though, and it did something strange and wriggly to Dan's insides.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Dan edged towards the Prince, forced to duck even lower as the passage narrowed. The dagger remained firmly in his grip, and Dan pointed it out towards the Prince, just to be safe.

Plus, it felt nice to have the Prince trapped before him for once, though Dan would prefer it if he wasn't crying.

...Not that he actually cared, because he didn't. He just wanted to get the crown back and disappear back to his base.

"You only said what you mean, I presume," Dan muttered, one hand outstretched slowly towards the crown. "I would never expect such a privileged, disgusting man as yourself to truly understand the ways of my world. I pray you never have to learn the hard way."

Dan's voice was still muted from his broken nose, and he hated the way it made his words sound more vulnerable than malicious. He meant them to sound cruel. Didn't he?

Carefully, keeping his gaze trained on the Prince the whole time, Dan hooked one finger around the crown and ripped it away from the Prince's grip. With fluid movements, he had it safely stashed back under his cloak within seconds, drawing back with the dagger down by his side. He'd said he would let the Prince go, and Dan was a man of his word. So he wasn't going to fight.

The shock was clear on the thief's face. His jaw had dropped open, and he was staring at Phil like the last thing he'd ever expected was for Phil to give in, but seconds later, the anger and maliciousness was back in his eyes and in his throat as he crouched low, dagger held at Phil's face as he reached out to snatch the crown back from Phil.

Phil wasn't going to lie, though. His thief's words felt like a slap to the face, and he recoiled at being called a disgusting man whom the King of Thieves prayed never had to learn the hard way just what Phil's people had to face. Thoroughly disgraced, Phil suddenly couldn't wait to have this crown, his grandfather's crown, removed from his possession. He didn't deserve to even hold it. It was better off in his thief's hold.

The second it was gone from Phil's finger tips, Phil was hanging his head, the hysteria and panic not completely gone, but somewhat replaced by his own disgrace. 

"You're right. I don't understand the ways of your world," Phil mumbled. "But I didn't say what I truly meant," he disagreed, not that he ever expected the thief to believe him. Phil had made a mess out of things, and while his thief had hurt him with the flirting, taunting Phil with something he could never have - love, not the thief himself, of course - that had been no excuse for Phil to treat him the way he had. "But don't think that means I won't still try to arrest you. No matter what your life has been, a life of crime is not a life I could ever forgive so easily."

Dan’s expression didn’t change. He’d already known this Prince could never hope to understand him - in fact, Dan didn’t want him to try. Dan’s past was a dark place, and not one he liked to visit. No one got to know it, and especially not highborn fucks like this Prince.

Even if this Prince was giving Dan the crown without any further challenge, when he could very well continue to fight Dan until they both destroyed each other in this tiny, rotten place. No, instead the Prince had taken up Dan’s offer.

Dan wasn’t going to think too hard about that.

"Here," Dan growled, thrusting one hand out towards the Prince - but this time in offering, not threat. "Come with me. I know a faster way back to the surface. Let me show you just how honourable we thieves can be - more so than anyone in your palace, I'll warrant."

His voice was sincere, if thick, and his eyes were unmoving from the Prince's face. To show his true good will, the thief placed his dagger back inside his left boot and held his stronger left hand back out towards the Prince, palm-up, clearly a statement of offering. 

"You may try to chase me down in the future, but for now, our sparring is over. I'll show you to the surface, and you'll walk away and never look back. Unless you want a final look at my face, of course." Dan couldn't help smirking a little, feeling some of his teasing nature begin to resurface. The Prince had apologised, after all, and it was hard not to believe him when he sounded so sincere.

He might hate the Prince, but Dan was a thief with a thief's code to follow, and he and the Prince had made a deal. Dan would make good on it, if it was the last thing he ever did.

When the King of Thieves suddenly offered out his hand for Phil to take, offering Phil an easier way out of the underground passageway they’d jumped into together, Phil’s neck make a loud cracking noise as he looked up in surprise. His thief was looking down at him with sincerity in his eyes, despite the anger still hidden there, and Phil couldn't deny that he, inexplicably, trusted the criminal.

Slowly, once the thief in a show of solidarity had returned his dagger to the hidden pocket on his person, Phil reached up and took his hand.

His hands were soft to the touch, despite the hard callouses Phil could feel had formed where he held his dagger, and far bigger than Phil's own, encompassing Phil's entirely as he closed his fingers over Phil's to tug him from the ground. 

The low hanging roof was suddenly pressing to the back of Phil’s neck again with the way he was crouching underneath it, and the sensation sent a flare of panic back through him, reminding him of just how enclosed a space they were in. His breathing became a little more short ended, then, panicked, and he quickly agreed to the thief’s demands. 

"Just get me to the surface. Please," he added at the last second, looking away, ashamed of his weakness and choosing entirely to ignore the way his cheeks had gone red from embarrassment at his thief's continued flirting.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a lie that Phil would be glad to catch a final glimpse of his face before he left. 

Dan tugged hard the minute the Prince took his hand, pulling him out of the minuscule space he'd had to crawl into in order to reach the crown. He didn't stop to think about the Prince's words, or the way the Prince was looking at him. He was afraid he'd find more pity there, and pity was the last thing Dan wanted. 

Dan also didn't want to analyse too much about what was going on inside his own head - his stomach had already given a strange tug when he’d seen the Prince crying, and now it was doing somersaults because the Prince had actually trusted him enough to take his hand.

Ridiculous. He was being utterly ridiculous. All Dan needed to do was get rid of the Prince at the surface, and then he would go back to annoying him until he gave up the chase. Then, Dan would never see him again and that would be that.

For some reason, Dan didn't like the thought of that as much as he thought he would.

Giving a shake of his head, Dan focused back on getting the Prince out of the narrow passageway they’d crammed themselves into. Even out of the tiny crack where he'd thrown the crown, the space was still severely limited, and Dan had to almost bend his tall frame entirely in half to fit through. He walked first, slowly backwards so he could keep his eyes trained on the Prince at all times - he knew these passages well enough to be sure footed.

"I said I'd get you to the surface, so to the surface you will go," Dan agreed roughly, trying to ignore the way the Prince's little plea had bled into his ears. It should be pathetic - a grown man, probably older than Dan himself, crying and pleading with him all because he was underground - but Dan couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than sympathy, which was entirely alien and unwelcome in his thoughts.

Slowly, Dan guided the Prince through the passageway as the space gradually opened up around them. The Prince's hand felt small in his, warm and trembling slightly, probably from fear. Dan held back a snort. Honestly, this Prince was impossible - brave enough to chase down the King of Thieves, but terrified of a small space. Dan should hate him.

Only ... he couldn't quite seem to remember how hatred worked.

Instead, Dan thought about the Prince's earlier words. He supposed a Prince never would understand a life of crime - not from his place of privilege. Dan didn't want to believe he had any interest in understanding it either, but - but the Prince always sounded so  _ sincere _ . It was annoying. Dan couldn't ridicule someone who always sounded like they meant what they said.

Eventually, Dan settled on a deep sigh. "I think you're lying,” he began. “ I think you did mean what you said." He lifted one shoulder in a shrug, a slight smirk playing about his lips. "I won't argue if you prove me wrong, though. I highly doubt someone as highborn as you has any true interest in my world."

Dan reached out then, clasping the top of Phil's head with his free hand to guide him under a low-hanging ledge - that meant they were close to the surface. Dan felt another strange tug at that thought. Soon, it would be time to say goodbye to this strange Prince with the intense eyes and odd sincerity. Dan almost didn't want to let him go.

So, he didn't.

Phil knew the thief was still angry with him. He could see it in the hardset line of his shoulder blades, the way he refused to turn his back on Phil at all - though that was probably partially a mistrust that Phil would stay true to his word, and Phil could hardly blame him for that one - and the silence that set heavy between them as Phil sniffled and tried to regain even a little bit of his integrity. 

It hardly mattered though, as the thief had given Phil a lot to think about.

The King of Thieves had most definitely touched a nerve when he'd flirted so openly with Phil, playing as though anyone could actually be interested in him at all, and it had drawn a truth out of Phil that Phil perhaps didn't like too much to think on, but he would think on it because in the process, he'd struck a nerve as well.

The truth was, after so many years of being tormented by his brother’s shadow, after so long of being come onto by women and men alike who wanted nothing more than to be royalty by marrying a prince, Phil had come to resent his family’s reign. Why should the common people be allowed to approach Phil if that meant Phil could never find true love? 

So maybe, in a way, he had meant what he'd said to the King of Thieves… but not quite in the way it had come out.

Phil didn't think he was above him, not really. He thought what the King of Thieves did was petty and inherently wrong, no matter his reasons, but he didn't truly think he could never lavish his attention upon someone lower than him. No, instead, Phil was hurt that someone would tease him, taunt him with something that meant so much more to Phil because he couldn't have it.

Then there was the fact that the King of Thieves didn’t think Phil could ever truly understand people like this thief, and while part of Phil understood where he was coming from, he also disagreed. For years, Phil’s biggest contention with the Royal Guard had been how they treated the criminals brought in, and it was the biggest obstacle he’d had to overcome in order to become Head of the Royal Guard. He’d never thought, as a child, that he could have sympathy for anyone who chose a life a crime, let alone a common criminal, and yet he did. 

Because believe it or not, Phil did try to see the world from the fallen's perspective.

It was just hard, sometimes, and over the six years of Phil's training in the Guard, he'd learned to toughen up, harden his heart, and stop letting petty thieves go. Maybe they'd had a hard life that had led them to crime, but - and this was what was so hard for Phil - to the guard, it wasn't meant to matter. The crown had done its best over the last one hundred and fifty years to destroy class differences, and to the guard, petty thieves were the ones forcing those differences to remain.

Still. Still. 

Phil had always hated that way of thinking more than any other in the Royal Guard, and now, he was beginning to reconsider why he hated the poor so much...

He was broken out of his thoughts by the thief finally speaking up, and he refocused his gaze on the man in front of him. Tousled brown hair distracted him, sweaty and plastered to his head just as much as Phl's must be just then. He had a long fringe that hung in his eyes - adorable. 

Blanching a bit, Phil shook his head, and had to re-focus again. 

"If someone as highborn as I had no interest in learning of the world you live in, King of Thieves, how would I know of these passageways? Why would I have swapped out armor for a cloak and pants, my great sword for a dagger, and my horse for my feet? Perhaps I do wonder," Phil disagreed with a low sigh, but he still didn't expect his thief to believe him.

Maybe it was time for a few changes in the guard. If Phil's family desired a change in the class system, a systematic destruction of it might be in order, beginning with the very source of the scabble.

Very suddenly, the thief's hand was in Phil's hair, and he gasped as he was ducked down low. For a second, Phil tensed, fully expecting to be ambushed and killed right then and there, played for a fool by a man with a silver tongue, but then the scent of clear night air and the sudden absence of all encompassing walls registered in Phil’s mind, as did the thief's words, and Phil realized he'd been right to trust the thief after all.

"You know, the surface isn't far now." Dan slowed his steps deliberately, deciding a little more teasing couldn't go amiss. "Are you going to miss me? I'll make sure to keep setting a trail for you." With that, Dan winked, his free hand still curled in the Prince's soft black hair.

Blushing to the tips of his toes, Phil merely shook his head. He hadn't missed the way his thief had yet to remove his hand from Phil's hair. "You wish, thief. Although I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if it means putting a stop to you." 

Phil hadn't quite meant for it to come out like that, but he bit his lip. There was no taking it back now.

Still. His thief's voice was playful once again, back to the soft teasing Phil had grown to love so much, and he wanted nothing more than to spend his time stalking down the King of Thieves.

Phil chose not to question that thought any more than he already had. He just liked the challenge, that was all there was too it, liked the little hidden messages that only Phil could sometimes somewhat get, and liked the way his thief made him feel  _ alive _ again, like he had a purpose. 

Dan cast a long, deliberate look at the Prince, right from his head all the way down to his toes. He'd noticed the Prince's change in costume earlier, of course he had, but with all the running they'd been doing, he hadn’t really had a chance to stop and take it in. Now, though - now he had as long as he wanted, because the breeze from the surface was blowing against his back, and all he'd have to do was take two more steps and the Prince would be free.

So Dan could afford to have a bit of fun.

"Impressive," Dan approved, his tone low, although the effect was maybe ruined by the dried blood on his face. "You dressing up like me, then? Wanting to become one of us? Must be a fun game to you, I suppose."

Dan's tone was supposed to be malicious, but again, it came out sounding more light and teasing. Dan didn't mind too much, though - teasing this honest, naive prince was quickly becoming one of his favourite activities.

The King of Thieves’ appraising look as he pulled back to take in all of Phil wasn't helping the situation at all, and Phil found that it was hard to stand still when an attractive near-stranger was checking him out. He had to remind himself that not only was this man a petty thief, a petty criminal, but he was also the best at what he did, and though he flirted with Phil constantly, not only did it mean nothing, but it never could.

They were from far different worlds, and Phil's moral code begged for him to take this man down.

Harmless looking couldn't hurt, though, despite Phil having no idea what he would have done if things had been different.

_ He’d never have looked twice at you, that’s what _ , Phil thought with a soft sigh.

Skin prickling as his thief scorned Phil for  _ playing _ , he tensed, biting his lip  _ hard _ in order to hold himself back from replying. There was no reason to dignify that with a response, not to mention that there was no way Phil would ever change his mind. Phil didn't intend to  _ play _ .

"If you truly do wonder about our ways, though, you'll have to do better than a little bit of dressing up." Dan added, unable resist the jibe. "Until you've known true hunger, what it is to go to bed with your belly still empty, and to wake up knowing you can't eat until you've gone and hunted something down - until you've had nights of no sleep for fear of another coming to attack you - until you’ve lost everything and everyone that was ever important to you - no, you will never know our ways."

Dan bit his lip savagely. He'd almost accidentally revealed too much then - the last thing he wanted was to give this Prince a window into his true life. Especially not when the Prince was looking at him with those intense blue eyes - that look was dangerous. That look had the potential to see far more than Dan was willing to show.

So instead, Dan dropped his gaze. As much as he wanted to keep looking at the Prince - who had a handsome face, Dan could now see in such close proximity - he couldn't risk letting anything more slip.

Instead, Dan reluctantly allowed his hand to drop from the Prince's head, and he moved them a little bit further along until another grate out into the desert beyond was just above their heads. Dan released the Prince's hand as well, gesturing up to it with a small smirk. "Will you need a leg-up? Can't be as used to these passages as me, no matter how much research you've been doing. I'm flattered, by the way, to be receiving such constant attention from Prince Philip himself."

Dan's eyes glittered a little as he studied the Prince before him. "And follow me to the ends of the earth, will you? Prince Philip, I'll lead you down into hell itself if you're not careful."

As the King of Thieves’ continued to speak, Phil’s anger slowly began to drain away, until he was left with a hollow feeling of regret and understanding. His jaw went slack and his eyes went wide as he realized just how much his thief was probably accidentally revealing to him, talking about  _ losing _ people as if he were one of many who  _ had _ . Suddenly, Phil could see this man in front of him as just like all those orphans he’d been running into in the back alleys recently, and his heart wrenched. Was his thief an orphan?

His thief was right though; Phil could never truly know what his thief or any of the rest of the poor in his kingdom went through every night when Phil had and always would have exactly what he needed nearby.  

Something needed to change. No one deserved what Phil's thief had lived through, what most of the peasants in his Kingdom lived through.

But Phil didn't know how to make that change.

Dark eyes and a savage lip bite made Phil want to lean forward, drag his thief in and relay a comfort he didn't deserve to give, but too soon, the King of Thieves was drawing away, pulling his hand from Phil's hair and dragging him along until they were stood underneath a grate Phil could see led out into the desert just outside the city gates.

Scoffing loudly, Phil shook his head. "I am perfectly capable of pulling myself up, thief," he replied, and didn't bother to react to anything else his thief had said. He reached up and pushed the grate up from the ground before he launched himself up, grabbing tight to the edge of the hole he’d uncovered, glancing down at the man below him once he had a secure hold. "One day, I will catch you, and on that day… I hope things have changed.”

And then he was lifting himself up and through to the clear night air, trying his hardest not to look back and watch his thief disappear into the night himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan stood underneath the grate, eyes bright and appraising as he watched the Prince easily haul himself up to the surface. His gaze lingered on the way the Prince's muscles bulged, the way his new-found cloak flared behind him as he pulled himself up, demonstrating that the Prince did indeed have strength to match Dan's own.

This knowledge was interesting. Dan filed it away in the small corner of his brain quickly labelled 'things to remember about Prince Philip'. He was adding up every new thing he learned about this strange, intense, bumbling man who’d made it his life's mission to capture Dan, and so far, it was making an interesting picture.

...Only because Dan was doing research so as not to get killed, of course. He didn't actually have any interest in this Prince - not beyond escaping him.

At least, that was what Dan was telling himself.

The Prince's parting words struck a strange chord in Dan. So the Prince wanted things to be different next time they met? What exactly did he think was going to change?

The world had made Dan a cynic, he'd never believed in the Royal family's supposed generosity in reaching out to those less fortunate than themselves. Sure, they might let a chosen few slip up the ranks, but for the majority of the poor, poverty was all they would ever know. Dan had seen that, in the deaths of his parents and then his little brother, and no one had been able to do a thing to help them. That was when Dan decided to turn his back on a world that had done him no good, and turn to a life of riches instead.

He'd never regretted that decision - until a certain Prince with intense blue eyes had unsettled him.

Honestly, Dan shouldn't _care_ what some stupid highborn thought about him. It made no difference. The fact that Dan's only foe in the entire land of Morellia was the Prince himself was testament enough to just how far Dan had come from that lonely orphan boy he’d once been. He was the King of Thieves. His reputation was lauded throughout the land. No, he shouldn't care one bit what some stupid Prince thought of him.

And yet... he did. Dan didn't want Prince Philip's harsh words or looks to cut through him ever again. He knew he was nothing more than a petty criminal in the Prince's eyes, but Dan - Dan was so much _more_ than that. He felt a sudden strange desire to prove to the Prince just how much more than that he was.

Dan shook his head, attempting to rid himself of these ridiculous thoughts. Let the Prince think what he liked - he'd never change Dan's world.

Instead, Dan turned on his heel, and launched himself up and out of the passageway into the dark city streets, the black of his cloak blending in perfectly around him. He tugged his hood back down low over his face, hiding, and retreated up to the rooftops to head back to his base.

He had a crown to admire, a bloody nose to sort out, and a Prince to set another trap for.

**

The walk back home was a long one. Phil had maintained his calm in those last few moments with the King of Thieves, trying to prove himself in some way despite the epic meltdown he'd already managed to have in front of his thief, but now that he was free from the presence of another, he was falling apart all over again.

The panic attack hit hard then as he walked the streets of his city, and he didn’t make it a quarter of the way in before he was turning down a random side street and dropping to the ground, shoving his face between his legs as he cried and tried to re-regulate his breathing. He wasn't sure why anyone had ever bothered with the technique, though, because it wasn't helping. Instead, it was making Phil's head spin, and that only served to make him cry harder.

He didn't know what it was about tight spaces, but Phil _hated_ them - and maybe sort of kind of hated himself a little as well: one, for allowing his thief to get away with his crown when they should have battled down there, and two, for saying the horrible things he'd said to his thief - not to mention the fact that he’d allowed his training in the Royal Guard and the way he'd been treated by the street urchins and peasants who'd tried to crawl into his bed turn him from the wants of his people, and the fight of his family.

Phil was meant to be a Prince. Perhaps he wasn't the _crown_ Prince, but he was still a Prince, and as Prince, the needs of his people were meant to come before his own.

All this time, he'd thought taking the thieves and thugs off of the streets would be enough, but there was so much more to do, so many more important things to do. Phil had a fight to win - and it wasn't in taking down the King of Thieves anymore, though he vowed to himself he would still get justice for all the people the man had robbed. His crimes couldn't just be ignored after all.

Still. Phil wanted something to change.

His heart was heavy and he was covered in sweat by the time he managed to pull himself together, the panic attack having taken almost everything from him. It was a miracle he even made it home after all that, but he managed.

Long past the time Phil expected his family to have gone to bed, Phil trudged through the Castle doors with the intent to head up to his rooms. He’d hardly made it passed the throne room doors, however, before his older brother Martyn and his mum called out to him, having clearly been waiting up for him.

“Philip?” his Mum asked as soon as she laid eyes on him, finding Phil covered in dirt and not wearing the usual clothes of his station. “What’s happened to you? Are you alright?”

"I'm fine, mother," he reassured the Queen, smiling weakly at her. “Nothing’s happened to me. I was just doing my job,” he reassured her.

"What job? You've taken every thief off the streets, taken down the _wanted_ list to it's very least, and we are not at war! Philip, where have you been all day?" the Queen demanded.

"Chasing the King of Thieves,” he shot back, just as sharp and keen.

Martyn and Phil's mother groaned at him, sighing as they shared a troubled glance that Phil couldn't help being annoyed at.

"Stop chasing your pride, Philip," his mother admonished.

"Stop chasing your dick," Martyn added rather unhelpfully.

The rage that had been quick to mount in Phil lately rose, and he whirled on both his family members with a heated glare.

"Perhaps I'm just trying to do some good for this kingdom, have you ever thought of that?" he spat. "Perhaps I'm trying my best to learn my place, here, to learn how to bring Grandfather's dreams to fruition. Forgive me for trying to retrieve his crown, for doing my best as head of the King's Guard and learning as I go along. I would apologize for never being home, but someone must do _something_ to help this Kingdom before it all goes to hell. It's not all peaches and roses out there on the streets. Politics and economy aside, society has not far improved since Grandfather's time, and someone has to fix it."

Phil’s words seemed to act as a slap to the face to his family members as they recoiled from Phil, sharing a concerned look, but not bothering to reply.

“This is not a game, Mother, Martyn. I’m not just some figurehead. I have a job to do,” he added for good measure, and then he was turning on his heel, and escaping rather quickly.

**

Dan's base was lonely that night, as it was every night. He used to meet with the other thieves, his comrades, on cold nights like these, and while Dan wouldn't go so far as to call them his friends, he did miss their loud laughter.

Yet another thing that Prince-fucking-Philip had taken away from him.

Dan growled as he bit savagely into his roll of stale bread. A day of running around the city had left him tired with no energy to steal himself some proper food, so Dan was forced to rely on his reserves. He didn't have much here in his city base camp - it was too much effort to haul things up atop the Guardhouse roof, and he always risked getting caught if he made too much noise. After all, the Royal Guard led by Prince Philip himself were situated right underneath Dan’s feet.

Dan couldn’t help his thoughts from going back to the Prince as he finished up his meagre dinner. The conversation they’d had wasn’t quite what Dan had been expecting. At first, Prince Philip had been exactly the way Dan believed he would, calling Dan thieving scum who shouldn’t dare to even breathe the same air as him. But towards the end… when he’d led the Prince back up to the surface…

Dan was sure he’d seen something close to empathy in his Prince’s eyes.

Prince Philip had _apologised_ , as well. He’d said he didn’t truly believe those awful things he said, that he didn’t believe Dan was truly beneath him. He’d even promised that things would change, that the system would become fairer. Dan snorted. As if anyone highborn would waste a second thinking about those beneath them, let alone to help them out.

And yet, Prince Philip had seemed so _sincere_. He’d seemed grateful, too, when Dan led him to the surface, and hadn’t spoiled his pride by trying to reach for the crown again. No, he’d let Dan keep that. Dan fingered its gold-and-silver surface thoughtfully, admiring the jewel in the light. It was old, but not too old - belonging to either Phil’s grandfather or great-grandfather, Dan would hazard a guess. He'd head back to his cavern in the desert tomorrow now he had the crown, and then begin to set a new trap for the Prince.

Dan sighed as he settled himself down under his furs for the night. He only had a rough pelt to sleep under, from a desert wolf he'd killed and skinned, and it was old and tattered now. He wondered what Prince Philip was sleeping on tonight - probably silken sheets surrounded by finery, as befitted highborn scum.

An image of Prince Philip in bed suddenly rose in Dan's mind, and he narrowed his eyes, casting away the appeasing thought quickly. He didn't need any more complications added to his relationship with the Prince, thank you very much, and he was already trying to do his best to rid himself of any pleasant thought he’d had of him today, replacing them with the horrible things the Prince had said.

Besides, any lingering attractions he _might_ have had nothing to do with the Prince himself, and everything to do with the fact that Dan hadn’t lain with anyone in ages. There was no use dwelling on images of the Prince in bed, let alone anywhere else.

Dan slept little that night, knowing that the city was far less safe for him than his desert cave. Not only was there the Royal Guard to fear, but the city was full of plenty of other small-time thieves who might try their hand at sneaking into the King of Thieves’ den. Dan’s hideout was rather well concealed, up on the rooftop of the Royal Guardhouse, but he knew it wasn’t hidden from the more daring thieves who might also make use of the roofs of the city. As such, he napped with one eye open and a hand at his dagger.

As soon as the sun peeked its first rays over the horizon, Dan was up and moving, eager to get back to his desert cave. He dug around for the crown in his belongings and took a moment to admire it. The gold and silver were expertly woven together, with the Lester family crest imprinted in pride of place. Dan felt a strange little tug when he saw it. Lester - Prince Philip Lester. This crown was a tie between Dan and him. Dan didn't think he'd ever forget the trusting look in the Prince's eyes as he'd taken Dan's hand, or the way he’d almost seemed _sorry_ that his station was so far above Dan’s. If only Dan could trust him.

Plus, now Dan knew that the Prince was afraid of confined spaces. This was news that Dan could use.

**

It seemed the news of Phil’s grandfather's crown being stolen from the archives had not yet quite reached the majority of Phil's family when he’d arrived home the previous night, and therefore it wasn’t until the next day when Phil woke up that he realized he’d dropped a literal bombshell on his family. The maids were the ones to rouse him come morning with the news, and he was forced to dress and make an appearance in the royal champers before six am. When he entered, he found his family's most trusted Guard already gathered and on the defensive as the King drew up a bounty with a frown on his face.

Phil took one look at the image presented there - a cloaked figure with his head lowered and glowing eyes coming from under his hood - before he realized what was happening, and then he was immediately on the defensive.

“What’s going on?” he demanded, storming in with a glare at his brother and mother, knowing this had to be their doing, as his father was largely against setting bounties.

It was his brother who turned and answered him, making Phil’s jaw clench and his fingers curl into angry fists. It was always Martyn who failed to understand the needs of their citizens.

“I’ve set a bounty on the King of Thieves. He’s gone too far, Philip. If you have been unable to apprehend him on your own -”

“Absolutely not!” Phil demanded, his worst fears coming to life as his brother spoke. He felt a swoop of fear surge through his chest, and immediately, he wanted to throw up at the very idea of his thief being hunted down by men far less capable let alone understanding than himself. Not bothering to acknowledge his strange need to protect the King of Thieves of all people, Phil didn’t hesitate to take a furious step forward even under his brother’s angry gaze until he was stood in front of his own guards, glaring up at his often naive brother.

“I’ve already had them drawn up, and the King is putting his seal there now. There will be reward for the safe return of our Grandfather’s crown, and another for the thief’s head -” his brother continued, not bothering to react to Phil’s clear anger at him. In fact, he seemed quite pleased with himself, staring smugly at Phil as Phil’s blood began to boil under his skin.

“No!” Phil shouted at him, taking another furious step forwards. “That is not how things are done in our kingdom any longer, Martyn!” He was seething and trembling with anger now, but it was more than that; for years, Phil had been working to change the ways of the guard, and now his brother was taking steps backwards to undo everything that Phil had worked so hard to accomplish.

“He’s stolen our Grandfather’s crown, Philip. That’s capital punishment.”

Phil rushed forward, then, and slammed his hands down on the table his brother and father were sat at, chest heaving as he glared at them.

“There will be no more death on my watch, Martyn. Father has agreed to repeal the Capital Punishment. The news was meant to go out tomorrow. I will not allow this bounty to be released! The King of Thieves is my problem. I will take care of him, and there will be no blood on our hands.”

When Phil looked to his father for back-up, he found the King smiling and winking at him as he verbally agreed to do as Phil had said, already taking the thousands of bounty pages they’d had drawn up that morning and scraping them in the bin, not bothering to look twice or acknowledge Martyn’s indignant squawk of betrayal next to him.

“That’s unfair, father! You agreed! There needs to be a punishment for this! A common thief such as him should not be allowed to get away with stealing from the _royal crown_!” Martyn complained, sending Phil the most hateful look that he had ever seen. It made Phil’s blood boil, because he and his brother had always gotten along, but not when it came to punishment and politics, it seemed.

“Father also agreed to repeal capital punishment, Martyn! Putting a bounty on the King of Thieves will only weaken our arguments. Do you have any idea what kind of damage that would cause to our regime!?” he demanded, only for his father to cut in before the two could get any more heated than they already were.

“That is quite enough. Martyn, your brother is right. We’re trying to move forward with the justice system, not back. The King of Thieves will pay for his thievery, but not with his life. We will give your brother a little more time to stop him, and that’s that,” the King insisted, looking both stern and amused all at once.

Phil could do nothing but roll his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest because he, at least, had the grace to know when he’d won.

Martyn, on the other hand, failed to throw a tantrum when he _lost_ , and before any more words could be said, he was storming from the room with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

The Queen was staring disapprovingly at Phil, but Phil didn’t care.

“He was only trying to help, dear,” she tried.

Phil shot her a look.

“And how does killing anyone who does the smallest thing wrong, help? It’s just a crown, mother. And it’s not as if he broke into the actual castle. I hardly see how _murder_ is the way to go.”

The Queen didn’t have a reply to that, turning her gaze away, slightly ashamed. They’d had this argument before, when Phil had still been trying to get capital punishment repealed in the first place, and he knew that he had won.

The King, meanwhile, was giving Phil a knowing look - one that it took Phil a moment to decipher. His grin was suggestive, and he kept glancing at Phil’s outerwear. Phil realized with a start that he’d automatically put on the green cloak he’d bought himself to blend in on the streets better, and flushed.

“Stop it, father,” he commanded, cheeks turning a bright red. “There’s nothing going on,” he insisted.

The King shrugged his shoulders.

“I never said there was.”

With another annoyed huff of embarrassment, Phil turned on his heel, and left. It was more than obvious to him that his father seemed to be on the same page as Martyn when it came to Phil’s obsession with the King of Thieves, but while Martyn was teasing, Phil’s father seemed to be serious in his belief that Phil had an ulterior motive to stalking the King of Thieves.

There was nothing going on, no ulterior motives, and Phil was sick of his family teasing him. His unreasonable need to protect the man was nothing more than pride on his part. Phil wanted to be the one to take him down. Phil wanted to prove that he was _better_.

But mostly, Phil just wanted to repeal capital punishment, and do as he had promised just last night - make a change, and create a safe place for his people.

Reassured that no god-forsaken mercenary or would-be-hero would be out on the streets ready to attack should they see the King of Thieves, Phil retired to the guard house, discarding his cloak as he went so that fewer people would have a chance to recognize him in said outfit.

There would be no more death in the name of justice in this kingdom, for that, Phil would make sure, and he would not allow any more of his people to become criminals in the name of “justice.” Encouraging murder in return for riches was never going to happen again, so long as Phil could make it so.

**

Phil spent the rest of the day locked away in his office in the guard house, right next to the palace gates. If he was wallowing in self-pity and ruminating on confused thoughts regarding the King of Thieves, well no one had to know, even if it _was_ more than obvious with the way he snapped at everyone who tried to speak with him.

There was paperwork to be done, and no time to think on petty thieves who had gotten under Phil’s skin.

He didn’t have a crush, no. He didn’t like his thief, of course not. How could he? That just wasn’t possible.

And yet, as Phil scribbled away on parchment after parchment, trying to press forward with bills of change, he couldn’t help thinking that yeah, there really was something more going on here. It wasn’t just Phil’s desperate desire to avoid murder staying his hand anymore; it was something more.

Sighing, Phil dropped his quill and shoved his face in his hands.

HIs heart was beating way too fast to be anything but - no, he wasn’t even going to think the word. He wasn’t going to fall in love with a _criminal_. Phil couldn’t do that. The King of Thieves was _no-one_. It didn’t matter if he’d been kind to Phil last night, it didn’t matter if he was more loyal and honest than most people Phil knew, it didn’t matter if he treated Phil like an equal.

Phil could not fall in love with the King of Thieves. He could not.

And even if he did, the King of Thieves would never fall in love with him back.

Shaking his head once more, Phil turned back to the papers on his desk, and started to draft up something entirely different, rather than just signing off on requests.

Come morning, he’d start initiating changes to go along with the repeal of the capital punishment, ultimately changing Morellia for the better.

It wasn’t going to be easy, Phil knew that. He’d been dealing with his family and the guard for years now, and the justice system in the Capital in particular was rigid, but Phil was Head of the Royal Guard _and_ a Prince. He would find a way to get his way.

Things would change, or else the people _would_ revolt. Phil just had to make the rest of the Royals, the Guards, and the High Court see this and make a change. Things were not well the way things were now, and while crime was never the answer and would always be punished, Phil had decided it couldn't continue on like this.

So, over the course of the next week, Phil drew up plans to help destroy the class differences that had existed since long before even his own family's time, knowing even as he wrote them that this would be the most difficult task he’d ever faced.

**

A week passed before Dan entered the Capital again.

He’d spent that week squirreled away in his desert hideout, hunting to replenish his stock of food out where it was easier to come by. He’d lived alone in the desert for years, and knew it like the back of his hand; where the best spots to find water were, and where he could hunt down animals for their meat and their skins. The rest of the time he spent curled up on his blankets, reading scrolls by lamplight or scratching out his own words with an old, scrappy quill and whatever parchment he could steal or make himself from the skins of the animals he caught.

His desert cavern wasn’t much, but it was _his_.

Still, he had a job to do, and Dan’s time wasn’t spent idly. No, he spent the week plotting, thinking of the best way to go about stealing the next time he entered the Capital in a way that was bound to get Prince-fucking-Philip’s attention.

Dan still had the ring he’d stolen, the one in which the stone looked like the exact shade of green-blue-yellow as Prince Philip’s eyes. Sometimes, Dan would catch himself taking it out of his pocket, playing with the fine gold and admiring the jewel, lost in his thoughts.

The Prince was a quandary, a problem, for Dan. If nothing else, he was Dan’s biggest foe, and the only man with the capability of capturing him. Not that Dan would ever let that happen.

Dan should have just killed him while he’d had the chance. The passageway where they’d fought had been tiny, yes, but the Prince had been terrified and it would have been easy. It wasn’t as if Dan had never killed before.

It was just… for some reason, the thought of seeing the light drain from Prince Philip’s stormy eyes set Dan’s stomach roiling.

It was ridiculous. Dan didn’t have much of a guilty conscience left - he knew he stole for the greater good, that what he did for the poor was worth whatever crimes he might have to commit to get there. Prince Philip was standing in the way of that good, and yet…

And yet, Dan enjoyed his company too much to kill him. These past few weeks had been the most fun he’d had in ages, deliberately setting up traps for the Prince to walk straight into. He hadn’t had someone to play with since he was a child, and this feud with the Prince was exactly like the kind of games Dan had invented for his brother, before he fell sick. They used to chase each other all around their village, setting traps or lying in wait prepared to ambush each other, or ganging up together to surprise their father.

Dan missed those days, and the Prince was giving him a chance to have _fun_ again. Dan wasn’t ready to give up the game yet.

So he plotted. And when he returned to the Capital a week later, it was with a plan; only, Dan was more than surprised upon finally sneaking back through the city gates with his hood pulled low over his head to find the city in uproar over rumours coming from the Palace itself.

Apparently, Captain Philip, AKA Prince Philip, the leader of the Royal Guard and the bane of Dan's existence, had started drawing up plans for a drastic remodelling of the class system. His ideas weren't perfect, but they were certainly better than anything else currently in place, from what Dan could gather, and his remodeling of the justice system was even more drastic.

Dan secreted himself into a corner of his favoured tavern to hear more, where he was known enough for no one to ask questions, but not known enough for his name to be dropped. As such, he kept his cloak hood pulled right down over his face. He had no doubt that there would be some sort of description of him floating around by now - Captain Philip had seen his face twice, after all.

Dan listened to the gossip from the table next to his, nursing a cup without actually drinking from it. He needed to keep up appearances, but he couldn't afford to get drunk - not with what he was planning.

"Have you heard?" One woman was excitedly telling her husband one table over from Dan, "The Prince has been out in the city again today, conducting talks with the people."

"Which Prince?" the husband responded gruffly.

"The younger one. Philip - Captain of the Royal Guard." The woman lowered her voice secretively. "I've heard people calling him 'Protector of the Realm' now. He's all but eradicated crime, and he's only been Captain for less than a year!"

Dan snorted into his drink. That bumbling fool, Protector of the Realm? Dan couldn't help but wonder what Captain Philip himself would make of all this, if he knew of these rumours. No doubt it would give him something else to lord over Dan.

Perhaps Dan would ask him, when he no doubt saw him later that night.

Having gathered enough news for the time being, Dan rose to his feet and dropped a few coins on the table (stolen from unsuspecting citizens out on the street). On his way past the other table, he deftly swiped the man's wallet, secreting it into one of his many cloak pockets on his way out of the door.

Once he was outside, Dan made sure his cloak hood completely covered his face before he began striding purposefully towards the city library. He'd been chased over its rooftop by Captain Philip not so long ago, but now he had plans to lead the Prince deep underground - and he was counting on the fact that the Prince wouldn't like it.

Dan had never managed to retrieve his favourite dagger from his last spat with the Prince, so he'd been forced to settle on a slightly lesser blade - which was something else Dan planned to bring up in their later confrontation. But first off, he had to set things up.

Once Dan reached the grand entrance to the library, Dan slipped into an alley where he had a good view of the wide oak doors, gripping his knife in his hand. For this to work, he needed to make a lot of noise, and he had to wait for it to get dark.

He watched closely as the working day came to an end, and the last of the workers began trickling down the steps. When the only person left was a single guard preparing to lock up the giant, heavy doors, Dan made his move.

Quick as a flash, he was right up behind the guard with a knife to his back. "Stay still if you want to live," Dan purred into his ear, a thrill going through his veins when the man tensed, a sharp gasp escaping him.

"Shut up, too," Dan added, "And obey the King of Thieves."

The man's eyes were wide with horror when Dan span him around, tilting his face just enough to reveal his dark eyes. The man looked utterly terrified. "A-are you really...?!"

"Yes, you've looked your fill," Dan answered impatiently. He didn't have time for this. "Now, do exactly as I say, and maybe I'll let you live to go home to your family tonight. Understand?"

Speechless, the man could only nod.

"Good." Dan released the man, making sure to keep his knife very evident. "Now. You're going to unlock those doors and give me access to the crypt. Once I'm safely down there - with no interruptions - you're going to run along straight to the Palace and give a message to Prince-fucking-Philip. Understand?"

The man nodded faintly.

"Good. Tell him these exact words: The King of Thieves is waiting for him, if his scared little arse dares come down to meet me - I'll be in the crypt."

The man all but gasped. "I can't speak to a Royal with such disrespect!"

Dan grinned evilly, playing with his knife. "If you’d prefer, I could just kill you right here."

The man's face blanched. With a final, hate-filled stare, he got to work unlocking the doors.

Dan grinned as he was shown the way down into the crypt. He'd have plenty to entertain himself with down here among the ancient scrolls, and the cramped, tight, underground space was absolutely perfect. Exactly what he figured the Prince would hate. He might even manage to steal a few precious manuscripts while he was here - he'd heard there were some exquisite first editions.

Dan sent the guard on his way to the Palace then, settling in to lie in wait, knife still in hand. He'd have the Prince's full attention again soon.

**

Phil's time in the city streets had only been growing since the night he’d determined to make some changes, and it was now split between protecting and serving his people, and talking with them. Desperate to know everything he could from every walk of life, Phil had been pressing and pressing, digging into the deep, dark crevices of city life, until he’d managed to crack open more than a few eggs. While Phil could never claim to truly understand completely, as he could never truly be in their shoes - and not just because he didn’t want to or because he thought he might not be able to survive on his own, but because that kind of vulnerability would lead to attempts on his life - he was happy to hear their concerns.

There were plenty of people who were angry with him, though, plenty of peasants who claimed there was nothing Phil could do for them or that they didn’t want his pity, throwing mince pies and even knives on more than one occasion at Phil’s face. There were plenty of the working class as well who reacted in much the same way, merchants and healers and blacksmiths who spat at Phil’s shoes, angry and spiteful that a royal dare even attempt to understand them.

But there were also those who looked at Phil with curious, suspicious glances, and spilled all - including their crimes, just trying to make Phil understand. These people, Phil looked on with concern, nodding along grimly as they admitted to the horrible things they’d been forced to succumb to just to survive, reaching out with a calming hand to promise they would not be harmed. These people filled Phil in on their concerns, on the hardships of their lives, and grimaced with half-hearted belief that Phil might actually one day make it all better, filling Phil with the hope that maybe… maybe he might actually be able to do it.

The hardest part, though, was when Phil walked into the most desolate part of town and met the orphans, all curled up together in small huddles of warmth under low hanging shelters that hardly offered any help from the elements of the earth. His heart broke at the very sight of them, at the way they formed their own families and killed to survive, turning to lives of thievery and ganghood. Speaking with them… that nearly crushed Phil’s soul.

He’d known, of course he’d known, how many children went hungry on the streets of his home, but he’d never been forced to confront it quite like this, inviting their stories and pardoning them for all that they’d done, offering them snips of food and money that Phil had on his person in a sad attempt to alleviate some of his own guilt.

Looking at all those children, lost behind the veil of poverty and merchanthood, reminded Phil of just how much he’d failed them. With no safeguards in place, Phil had left these children with no one to take care of them, desolate and living in their own filth, unable to move up in the world because there was nobody around to help them step up. Seeing the suffering of these children, these children who Phil and his family had _abandoned_ , broke his heart, and he knew right then and there that there was something he had to do - only he didn’t know what.

The centuries of increased crime rate could be blamed for this, not to mention the lack of care on the governing facilities’ part throughout the years even before the Lester family had taken the throne, but Phil didn’t know quite how to fix it. It was a system so old, far away kingdoms still used it, abused it, and Phil was left with a pile of broken ideas and a sunken heart. As nothing more than a prince who’d spent most of his life learning how to be proper royalty, learning of his own history, and training to be in the King’s Guard, he had no real idea how any of his ideas would pan out, how he’d implement them if he could, or if they’d even work when he did.

So, with sunken shoulders and a great burden weighing heavy on Phil’s heart, he set out to return to the palace with a list of ideas for his most trusted advisors to help him look over. Peej, as city director, had been the most helpful so far, but even he was unsure quite what Phil wanted, not that it was his fault. Phil only had grand ideas, and overly wishful hopes. It wasn’t much to go on, even for someone as knowledgeable in city politics as Peej.

Phil was just on his way to Peej’s chambers for the millionth time that week when a guard shot past him, headed straight for the palace gates through the gardens Phil had grown up in as if his ass was on fire, looking breathless and terrified.

Phil’s fingers launched straight to the dagger at his waist, curling there as he glanced about himself in fear that something terrible had happened and that the guard was trying to deliver the news.

He didn’t have much time to ponder that thought at all before the guard seemed to catch himself, skidding to a halt and turning back to shoot towards Phil, eyes wide and frightened as he took in the man much taller than himself.

"Prince Philip, sir!" he shouted, breathless.

Reaching out to clasp the man reassuringly on the shoulder, Phil nodded at him, brow wrinkled in worry. "What is it? Are you okay? What's happened?"

"The King of Thieves," the guard stuttered out, eyes darting everywhere but Phil's face as he swallowed thickly, arms rigid at his sides.

The name was like a shock of cold water down Phil's spine, all previous thoughts of his day completely wiped from his mind.

"What's happened?" he demanded this time, only he couldn’t decide whether the terror he was feeling was for _his thief_ or his _kingdom_.

"My deepest apologies, sire, I had no choice,” the guard said, his voice shaking with very real fear as he tried to keep it together for his Prince. “He held me under a knife, threatened my life and my family’s, I had to, sire, please forgive me," the guard continued to ramble.

Heart beating hard in his chest, Phil merely shook his head, rattling the guard by his hold on his shoulder.

"Yes, fine, you are forgiven, your life was at stake. Just tell me what's happened!"

"The King of Thieves, he asked me to deliver a message to you. He said, and forgive me sire, 'The King of Thieves is waiting for him, if his scared little arse dares come down to meet me - I'll be in the crypt.'"

Immediately Phil's blood began to boil, and he was seeing red, fingers tightening involuntarily around the guard’s shoulder. He only noticed when he saw the man flinch, and immediately released his hold on him, but his mind was spinning, and his already elevated heart rate only seemed to increase more with his own fear, because the crypt was one of the lowest points of the semi-public library, the rooms small and cramped.

It was Phil's worst fear come to life. He'd rarely been down there, and it had always been terrifying to feel the weight of the Earth nearly crushing him the few times he had. The ceilings were low there, and despite the concrete and stone creating the rooms, the smell of dirt and soil lingered until it was far too obviously underground for Phil to trick his mind into thinking otherwise.

And the King of Thieves was waiting down there for him, more aware of Phil's fear than anyone else in the entire kingdom, including his parents and brother.

Swallowing hard, Phil nodded and sent the guard on his way.

"Go home to your family. Take the next few days off. What is the name of your supervisor? I will speak to him. Did you see his face?" Phil asked, eyes glazed over and unfocused until he realized the danger his thief had put himself in by revealing himself to this guard.

The guard shook his head. "No, sire. He kept his hood low. I saw only his eyes." Here, the guard shivered, as if the brown that Phil had come to quite enjoy were terrifying instead of intriguing.

"Right. Off you go then," Phil dismissed him, and hardly payed it any mind as an officer’s name was thrown at him, easily recognizable, before the guard bowed and ran.

The crypt, then. Phil had promised himself he'd never let his thief use his weakness against him again, and yet here they were, with Phil being forced to face his greatest fear once again.

He didn't bother continuing his trip up to the Castle. It hardly mattered now when Phil had everything he needed right there on his person, and he headed straight down a different path that would lead him to the library, and the crypt below.

It was a struggle, keeping his breathing and fear under control, but Phil would do it. The King of Thieves was taunting him, and Phil was determined to prove himself once again.

**

Dan spent his time in the crypt well, browsing the shelves as he moved in slow circles around it, getting to know his surroundings enough that the Princel wouldn’t have the upper hand - not that Dan truly thought he _would_ considering Dan knew of his fear of enclosed spaces, of which this most certainly was.

He never revealed this to anyone if he could help it, but Dan absolutely loved reading, and being in this room was the best thing in the world. He loved the feeling of parchment under his fingers, the way words could make him feel, and how much knowledge they could hold. Being surrounded by so much pure _knowledge_ was destined to make him glow with satisfaction, even if the Prince didn’t show up.

Not many thieves knew how to read, but Dan had been lucky enough to have an educated father. Some of his fondest memories, from before he'd been orphaned, had been of his father reading to him, gently pointing out the strange symbols until Dan could make sense of them himself. After his mother's death in giving birth to Dan's little brother, his father had begun to waste away, and the only time Dan had ever been able to get through to him had been through written words. After his father's death, Dan had then read to his little brother, and then he'd been taken away from Dan too, until Dan was left all alone.

For some time after that, Dan had been too furious to read anymore. He’d ripped up every single one of his father's manuscripts, even the fairy tales that had been Dan's favourite - an action he regretted to this very day. As he'd grown into thieving and quickly become the best of the best, Dan had stolen scrolls whenever he could, always on the lookout for those same fairytales his father had once read to him. Dan had never had any luck finding them, though.

But he'd never spent much time looking anywhere quite as extensive as this crypt, let alone the library above him.

Dan scoured the shelves slowly, his fingers ghosting through the rows and rows of dusty scrolls. Perhaps he could ask Prince Philip about it, once he finally got down here - maybe they could strike another deal. Dan would be willing to relent a little for such a precious item. If things went sour, though, Dan knew of a secret way to escape out of the back of the crypt and back into the passages of the underground world. He wouldn't allow the Prince to capture him this night.

**

The easiest bit was walking in. Phil had tight control over himself in the beginning, he always did, and it often allowed him to move through passages that otherwise would have made him throw up without alerting anyone else to his fear. The difference this time, however, was that Phil wouldn't be moving through this place and out to the other side as fast as he could. He would be spending an undetermined amount of time down here instead, and it didn't escape his mind that this was an obvious ploy on his thief's part.

The longer they stayed in the crypt, the harder it would be for Phil to fight, and the more his honor would be destroyed. No, Phil had no plans to fight tonight, nor any plans to try and capture his thief. Instead, he’d come down here to show his thief that there was nothing that could be done that would frighten him away - the Prince would always face his fear.

Of course, his reluctance to fight had nothing to do with his secret desire not to catch his thief at all, nor did it have anything to do with his unwillingness to give up his time with the King of Thieves, and his willingness to meet the man down here _at all_ was completely unrelated to any desire Phil had to merely see his face again.

The further down Phil went, the thicker the air seemed to grow. Panic was squeezing at his chest already, but Phil had practice ignoring it, and at least for now, he knew he would be fine. His eyes darted about the small enclosure he walked down towards the crypt’s normally locked door, as he kept a lookout for any signs of traps or his thief the closer he got.

It occurred to him then just how disconcerting the blind faith he seemed to have in the man actually was, and yet, Phil couldn’t help thinking that he he _had_ proven himself.

Perhaps Phil's life was far too boring if he was this trusting, this excited, to meet the one person who made things that little bit fun. Not that Phil would admit it. No, the King of Thieves was infuriating, annoying, and that was it.

**

When Dan finally heard footsteps, he was instantly alert, dropping into a crouch and drawing his cloak tight around himself. He still had his hood up, and he left it that way for now in case the new arrival wasn't the Prince. He knew this strategy was risky. The Prince could very well come down here with a whole host of backup, or even not come down himself and just send down others to fetch Dan for him. But Dan had a hunch that catching him had become a matter of pride for the Prince, and his hunches tended to serve him well.

As Dan sidled amongst the shelves, peering through them at the easily viewable entrance to the crypt, he caught sight of the Prince moving reluctantly into the library, already breathing heavily. Even better, he seemed to be alone. Dan smirked a little - he was right, these places clearly upset the Prince, and he didn't appear to have brought anyone else with him.

The Prince even looked a little faint, red faced and quite obviously trembling.

For some reason, something in Dan's chest tugged at that, wanting to allow the Prince freedom from his fear. Maybe he shouldn't have picked the underground to do this, not when the Prince was so clearly upset by it.

But Dan was a ruthless thief. He couldn't - no, he _wouldn't_ \- have such feelings about a highborn.

Instead, Dan stayed well hidden behind his row of shelves, and spoke into the flickering light with a low, sultry voice. "Well, well, well. Prince Philip. What a delight it is to see you again."

Phil’s breathing had gone completely uneven by the time he reached the cracked open doorway of the crypt, and he did his best to ignore the spinning in his head as he pushed it open and stepped cautiously inside. After a quick look around, Phil found no sign of his thief until a voice piped up, and then Phil was running an even more calculating gaze around the rather large room.

His eyes scanned over scroll upon scroll lined along the walls and bookcases scattered about. This was the most attention Phil had paid to the crypt, well, _ever_.

"The same could be said for you if you'd only reveal yourself to me," Phil taunted back, surprised by his own flirtation, and blushing madly as it hit him what he'd said this time. "Why have you summoned me? You're clearly looking for more than a fight,” he added, clearing his throat and trying to pretend he was more confident than he actually was.

Dan couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face at that. He'd hoped the Prince would come and see him, yes, and he'd hoped they would talk rather than fight, but he wasn't expecting the prince to be quite so flirtatious or playful with him.

Not that Dan was complaining. This game, he could play.

"Is that eagerness I hear?" Dan taunted, edging a little closer to the edge of the shelves he was hidden behind. "I _am_ flattered. First, though, I need to know you're alone. I only let certain people see my face."

For the first time in his thief's presence, Phil chuckled. Actually chuckled, the sound a low rumble in his chest. He liked the way his thief's voice sounded, curling that accent around his words, but also clearly elated by the excitement in Phil's voice that Phil had never even meant to let get across.

The way his stomach curled in delight at his thief announcing he only showed his face to _certain people_ , Phil being one of those disclosed few, was something Phil would have to analyze later.

Aware that the King of Thieves’ gaze was upon him, Phil glanced pointedly around him, and moved further into the room, planting himself in the center despite how that seemed to make the room swirl and spin even more around him.

"I believe if I had an escort, you'd be able to hear them by now, nor would they allow me to put myself in such direct danger, exposed as I am with no view of yourself," he announced, glancing pointedly around him again as his breathing hitched a bit. He had to close his eyes against the spinning, but it only made it worse, and he opened them again slowly, not wanting to show any more weakness than he already had.

“But I’ll ask again. Why did you summon me here?”

Dan's lips curled upward when he heard the Prince chuckle, but he paused as his brain registered the Prince's question. He couldn't very well give the Prince the real reason he'd come down here - because he’d wanted the Prince's attention back on him, where it belonged - but he didn't really have another excuse. The Prince was right about the fact that he didn't want to fight.

Trouble was, Dan hadn’t given himself an alternative excuse - which may have been a mistake, with hindsight.

As it was, Dan cast about for something he could say, and his gaze alighted on the scrolls again. He hummed softly. "Yes, well, I didn't want to fight. You're right. Actually, I want your advice."

His thief's next words came as a direct surprise, and Phil's eyes narrowed, almost expecting a trap though he continued to wait, still stood still in the middle of the room, wishing his thief would just reveal himself already. The comfort of another human being in the room might actually help Phil’s panic just then.

"It is my duty as your prince to help you. I'm all ears," he stated lowly, a low curl of _something_ forming in his stomach at the idea of belonging to his thief. Not that that was what he'd meant, of course not, not at all.

"You're _my_ Prince, are you?" Dan's brows shot up, his tone still teasing, and he finally stepped out from around the shelves, pulling his hood down in the process.

It took another few seconds before the King of Thieves revealed himself, but when he did, he pulled back the hood of his cloak easily enough, revealing himself in all of his glory to Phil. Brown hair had been swept back and off of his thief's forehead in an appealing way, but it was the eyes that captured and held his attention.

The trust that movement alone represented, the King of Thieves showing himself to Phil, made his heart pound even harder in his chest, and it really wasn’t helping the tight control he currently had over himself.

Where was his usual anger that he couldn't capture this man? Why was Phil so… so distracted by his desire to _know him_ instead? He couldn't be thinking like this, no matter how attractive his thief was. Phil had to remind himself that this man's flirting meant _nothing_ , that no one could ever want Phil as more than the promise of royalty in their life.

He had no room for love or lust. Not that he'd know what to do with either even if he _did_.

Dan's lips curled up again at the way the Prince's gaze alighted upon him the second that Dan showed himself. He liked that, he liked having the Prince's attention solely on him, right where it belonged.

And Dan was definitely not going to be analysing that feeling.

"Well, if you are _my_ Prince,” Dan purred, stepping up closer to the Prince until he was right in his space, “Do I get to order you around? Force you to do my bidding? Will you answer the wishes of a lowly thief?" Dan looked down at him, lowering his tone. "Even if I am the _King_ of thieves?"

Phil might have been a bit mortified to have his thief coming so close to him with that _tone_ in his voice, suggestive and eager and flirtatious all in one. "I answer all my people's wishes," he whispered, gulping. His words being thrown back at him hurt, knowing that he'd called his thief that first. "Or, I try to. I do my best," he continued, turning sad eyes to the floor with the knowledge that he'd let his people down. He didn't react in any other way to his thief's words, knowing they were nothing more than teasing, that the King of Thieves had no desire to do the things his tone of voice suggested.

Dan licked his lips, considering the Prince’s words. He was implying he could help Dan, and while Dan didn't know if it was a good idea to reveal this much of himself to the Prince - this wasn't anything Dan had told anyone before - something innate within him trusted the Prince. After all, it seemed that the Prince had come down here entirely alone, and Dan _did_ still need an excuse for why he’d asked the Prince to come here.

"I want a scroll. A particular one - the story of the fairytales. I think the author is Alexandrus. Do you know it? And more importantly - is it here?" Dan waved a hand around the shelves of the underground crypt, watching the Prince's face closely for his reaction.

"Alexandrus' fairy tales?" Phil repeated, intrigued by the request. His eyes scanned the crypt they stood in, and then flitted back out to the rest of the library. Something like relief fluttered through the all encompassing pressure on his chest as he realized where they might be. "I do know it. And it is here, just not in this room. The original scrolls have not found their way into our collection. Perhaps not as precious as you'd usually prefer, but we do own a copy. In the central library."

Phil wasn't sure a copy would be good enough for his thief, but regardless, he would be relieved to leave this room as soon as possible, and preferably with his thief in tow.

Despite himself, Dan's eyes brightened with interest the minute the Prince mentioned that they had a copy of the fairy tales. Not a first edition, but a copy was more than enough. Dan longed to run his fingers over the familiar words again, to reacquaint himself with one of his father's greatest loves. And he wanted to show them to the Prince, as well.

But no. That was ridiculous. The Prince wouldn't care, and Dan would never ever reveal his true motives for wanting the manuscript. No matter how much those intense blue eyes might make him want to spill his entire life story. Dan never let anyone in. If people got close to him, it only hurt more when he lost them. And a Prince would be worst of all.

"A copy will do just fine." Dan, despite his best efforts, could not keep excitement completely out of his tone. "And I imagine you want to get out of here. I'd apologise for making you come down here, but I had to get your attention somehow." Dan gave him a cheeky wink, smirk back in place. "Go ahead - take me to your central library. I trust you're not going to turn me in."

Clearing his throat, Phil looked up and met his thief's gaze once more, trying for a weak smile. "As of now, you’re right. I _would_ very much like to leave this place, now. Though, if you really wanted my attention, there are other ways to get it." The tease was back in Phil's voice as well, but he didn't have the confidence needed to pull it off quite the way his thief did, the great flirt himself, and he found himself terrified to dig himself a hole he couldn't get himself out of.

Flirting with the King of Thieves would do nothing but breed feelings in Phil. Soft hearted, he'd always been, leaving him with the need to cut himself off completely from the lost idea of _love_. Too many times to count, Phil had very nearly fallen for the ploys of his classmates and the girls who’d wanted nothing more than to rule over Phil and the rest of his Kingdom.

Surprised by his thief's reassurance that he trusted in Phil, Phil turned a stunned gaze onto him, watching as he moved to allow Phil to lead the way for both of them.

"Come along, then. I'll show you where our greatest treasures lie." Phil didn't know what his thief wanted with the copy of the tales, and he didn't truly believe his thief would see his scrolls as important as Phil did, but at least to him, they were his greatest treasures, treasures he was happy to share with his thief.

If his expression was a little bit more sad now, it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Phil wanted, in that moment, to have more with this man in his company.

Dan couldn't cope with the sad tone in the Prince's voice. It was in his eyes, too - those big sad eyes that somehow managed to hold Dan in place, to pin him down, to capture him in a way that the King of Thieves should never be captured.

Dan recalled thinking that those eyes were dangerous, and he thought he was being proved right, right now. With those eyes turned on him, Dan found himself with an irrepressible itch to make everything better, to bend over backwards to make sure this Prince - _his_ Prince - was ok.

Dan couldn't reveal any of those thoughts, but he was powerless to do nothing.

"Don't worry," Dan said lightly as he followed the Prince out of the crypt, "From what I hear, you're doing a good enough job of protecting your people. Have you heard the latest things they're calling you? 'Protector of the Realm.'" Dan allowed himself a small chuckle. "I admit, I snorted when I first heard, knowing what a bumbling fool you really are."

To soften the harsh words, Dan's tone was soft and almost fond. He narrowed his eyes a little. This was just playful - that's all. A little bit of playful teasing, because the Prince was too much fun to play with.

"I'd be interested in these other ways to get your attention," Dan added. "Might be easier on you if I don't have to keep tearing up half your city just to have a word."

As soon as the King of Thieves had given Phil the go ahead, he was leading them out from the underground and back up into the main library, making a quick turn to the left to take his thief to what was considered the Central Library, breathing deeply in relief when his chest almost immediately seemed to relax, the terror and panic gone. As Phil breathed deeply and smiled in relief, he turned right, leading his thief further into the library, knowing almost exactly where he might find the scrolls his thief was looking for.

Casting his gaze behind him, and all too surprised he'd been so willing to have the King of Thieves trail b _ehind_ him where he could pounce on Phil when he least expected it, Phil furrowed his brow in disbelief at his words. "Protector of the Realm?" he questioned, not wanting to focus on the fond tone of his thief's voice as he spoke of Phil's work this last week. He couldn't read too much into that.

Shaking his head, Phil closed his eyes briefly. "That's - far more than what I am," Phil replied. He sighed, though, at the thief’s tiny jab. "For a bumbling fool, I've been quite good at managing to surprise you."

They took another turn at Phil's direction that led them down a slightly darker hall of bookshelves and scrolls, hidden towards the back where Phil used to hide from the girls in his class who were all trying to vie for his attention. This is where he'd read the fairy tales, discovered the tales his family didn't want him to read, about dragons and ghouls and the men who'd faced them. They were just stories, made up, his family had told him, but Phil had always enjoyed them.

"I thought you enjoyed tearing up my city," Phil rumbled back, but he couldn’t deny the giddy feeling in his chest at the idea of his thief occasionally just wanting a chat. "But, perhaps… we could have an agreement. A way to meet on neutral ground. That is, if we thought we could trust one another."

Phil thought they'd proved that so far, but he still had to ask.

Dan couldn't stop himself from lighting up the minute they entered the central library. He'd been to some of the richest places in the land, seen treasures far greater than any in this room, and held priceless jewels worth more than his weight in gold, but never before had Dan been so immediately enraptured with a place.

The library was beautiful.

It was all Dan could do to force himself to keep a steady pace behind his Prince. All he wanted was to run around the aisles screeching excitedly about how much knowledge there was contained in this room, and devour every single scroll he could get his hands on. But Dan had a reputation to uphold - a reputation he'd already been letting slip around his Prince.

Dan was a little worried by that.

Instead, he focused on his Prince's words, although his eyes constantly moved around the room, taking in as much as he possibly could.

"Don't get cocky, Captain Philip," Dan murmured, leaning forward just a little to breathe his words directly into the Prince's ear. "It's probably in your best interests to remember just who you're dealing with here. You may have surprised me, but only because I let you get too close."

Perhaps not entirely true - the Prince was far more skilled than Dan had been expecting - but Dan wasn't about to tell him that.

Phil shivered as his thief pushed close to him again, whispering directly into Phil's ear the way he'd done before. No longer fearing for his life, Phil was able to take in the way it made him feel, and, well… that was different. That was new. Phil liked the way it felt so intimate to have his thief this close, as if they were sharing a secret the way he whispered into Phil's ear.

"Then why'd you let me close?" Phil whispered back, snaking an arm around his thief's waist to drag him near enough to say it into his ear as well, releasing him again almost immediately with a vicious smirk of his own that would never betray the way Phil's heart was racing hard in his chest.

 _Stop it, Phil,_ he told himself. _Don't fall for this. You know it means nothing to him_.

Dan froze the instant he felt his Prince's arm wind around his waist. No one ever touched Dan. No one. Not unless they were trying to kill him, which no one had dared try for years, or steal from him, in which case Dan would not hesitate to cut off their hands. This touch - this kind of teasing familiarity - was not something Dan was used to.

He wasn't sure how to react, and that threw Dan off. He was always self assured and unsurprised, but somehow, this Prince with the deep blue eyes constantly stopped him in his tracks.

Trying to cover his momentary shock, Dan dropped back behind his Prince, watching his every move with sharp eyes. The proximity to the fairy tales was making Dan jittery, and he could feel the familiar rush that came with thieving accompanied by something warm and new - a feeling he hadn't had since he'd lost his family.

He put it down to the memories of his father, and refused to believe the warm sensation had anything to do with the Prince beside him.

"I could agree to a neutral meeting ground," Dan agreed easily enough, although his brown eyes flashed at the Prince's back. "As long as this copy you fetch for me is adequate. And, of course, you'd have to trust me." Dan hummed, his tone turning dark for a minute. “Will you throw your lot in with the likes of me? You said yourself last time, no one of your _stature_ should bother themselves with _peasants_. Am I correct?" Dan asked, wanting to move the conversation along, and not dwell on the way that Phil had touched him.

Behind Dan's teasing sat a hard truth. Dan was still cynical, despite hearing the way the citizens of the capital had been talking about the Prince's latest plans. Dan had seen the Prince's true colours in those underground passageways - even if the Prince had apologised. Dan was not one to easily forget.

They moved on, Phil's thief dropping back to follow behind Phil as he led them down the corridors he knew so well. Phil had a thought, then, that his thief was trailing after him to see if Phil would trust him as more than just a threatening presence, which he was not just then.

Glancing behind him at his thief's easy agreeance, Phil shared a small grin with him, but it quickly wilted in the face of his thief throwing Phil's words back at him once again.

"I'm certain the copy will be adequate enough for you," he agreed, turning forward solemnly again and coming to a slow stop. The fairy tales would be here somewhere.

Trailing his fingers over familiar scrolls, Phil ducked his head again.

"But considering I've said before I regretted my words, I hope to one day prove to you that they were not my true feelings on the matter. As such… I think I can agree to trust you... in certain situations, that is. I doubt you'll give up your life of crime?"

“As if I would give up my life of crime,” Dan snorted, “I’m the King, it’s my profession. I suppose I wouldn't be against you proving yourself to me, though." His gaze remained sharp. "But you've got a lot of work to do if you expect me to believe you consider us equals."

Phil let out an unsurprised, disappointed sigh as his thief confirmed Phil’s fears that he would never give up his life of crime, and tried to shove that reminder into his brain as yet another reason he couldn’t let his heart get involved in this situation. There was no use, when Phil put justice before all else, and he could never be with someone who didn’t value the same things as him.

The King of Thieves didn’t stop there, though, offering Phil what almost felt like an out. Phil already knew he had to prove himself to his thief, but to be told that his thief was _open_ to that, potentially open to a change in their relationship, wheedled in alongside the block Phil had just tried to put on his heart, and filled him with hope. The very idea of something changing between them was sending a thrill through Phil, something he rarely felt except on the hunt for criminals, and it made a smile tug at the corners of his lips, even while his thief reiterated that he would not be giving up his thieving.

Phil shouldn't be okay with that, _wasn't_ okay with that, and yet he didn't argue. Despite feeling like he could never, ever be friends with someone, let alone _partners_ with someone, who didn’t hold true the same morals as him, Phil couldn’t help suddenly being filled with desire and excitement of knowing his thief, of gaining his trust, of _proving_ himself to him. Suddenly, capturing the great King of Thieves was nothing more than a game, and Phil swallowed at the very realization of that to himself, of the very realization that in a single moment, everything had changed, and Phil had most definitely fallen.

"I thought so,” Phil answered lowly. “I will never stop chasing you, then, but as it is my family's fault you have turned to a life of crime, the least I can do is allow you my help, from time to time. I'll meet you at a place of your choosing anytime you send a raven. Weapons will not be drawn, and I'll do what I can, within reason, for you. Will that do?"

Phil knew his offer put him at risk, but he felt as though he had to give up more, if he wanted his thief to trust him. Meeting his thief at a place of his thief’s choosing should be sufficient enough.

"I’ll put myself at risk for you. It's the least I can do, after treating you the way I have. And if I die, then. That is nothing more than I deserve for failing you and my people.".

Dan leaned languidly against the shelves, trying not to shudder at the way the scrolls brushed against him. He was itching to read as much of this collection as he could, but not even the multitude of knowledge surrounding them could distract Dan’s eyes from his Prince just then. The Prince - Phil - stood tall among the shelves, almost as tall as Dan, and the way he studied the scrolls was with a familiarity that Dan envied. If he ever did meet the Prince again - and Dan was coming up with more and more ways to orchestrate their meeting in the future - he might well demand to spend some time uninterrupted here in this library, to discover new works without the stress of having to steal. Not that Dan would be giving up stealing; he lived for the thrill.

"If it's ravens you wish to use, then a raven I shall send." Dan lowered his lashes again, dropping his voice into a purr, and sidled up closer to his Prince. He wasn’t quite done yet, was itching with a strange curiosity to know more about this solemn Prince, to get behind the face he made in public. So Dan asked, "Perhaps you have another name I could call you by, though? I doubt you want a parchment from the King of Thieves addressed to Prince Philip to appear in the wrong hands." Dan allowed one hand to encircle his Prince's wrist, stopping him from getting the fairy tale out just yet. He wanted to spend as long here as he could.

"What can I call you, my Prince?"

Phil’s fingers trailed over a familiar marking on a familiar scroll, but just as he went to pull it out, his thief pressed his large hands over Phil’s once more, forcing him to stay in place instead. There was so much strength to him, so much power, that it sent a thrill through Phil.

Turning his head slowly, Phil caught his thief's gaze, face suddenly so close that Phil’s mouth went dry and his heart started pumping hard and fast in his chest. He'd never been quite this close to another human being before, never felt an energy so charged between him and another person, and he couldn't help loving the way it felt to have his thief's fingers move from Phil's hand to encircle his wrist, chaining them together, inseparable.

Yes. Phil was the King of Thieves’ Prince alright, and there was no turning back now.

"Phil," Phil whispered softly.

Dan stared down at him, suddenly much closer to his Prince’s - _Phil’s_ face than he remembered being. Phil’s hand was on a particular parchment in the row of shelves, presumably the fairy tales, but Dan kept his fingers tight in place around Phil’s wrist, keeping him still. He wasn’t quite… ready, yet - not to be faced with the fairy tales again. He knew they’d bring back happy memories, but also… also, there was a lot of bad back there that Dan didn’t want to have to face again.

Phil, it seemed, picked up on some of the tension in Dan’s features, because before Dan knew what was happening Phil was asking, “These fairy tales - why do you want them? Forgive the question, but they are not the most expensive scroll in this library. I’m sure a thief like you could want more.”

The question had come kind of out of nowhere, and yet not at the same time. Phil truly had been curious as to why his thief wanted this particular scroll when there were so many _more_ in this library he could sell for a much higher price, but more than that, he’d been intimidated by his thief’s face being so close to his own. The way the King of Thieves was holding onto him wasn’t helping either, tethering them together in a way that made the pull in Phil’s chest towards him that much stronger.

Dan drew in a breath, a little taken aback by the question. He hadn’t prepared an answer, hadn’t meant to get quite this deep into conversation with his Prince - _Phil_. He hadn’t even meant to ask for the fairy tales, not really, but now they were here, right within Dan’s reach, Dan didn’t think he was capable of walking away.

Especially with Phil’s eyes on him, glinting green-blue in the dim lighting, exactly the way the ring in Dan’s pocket did. Those eyes held no secrets, they were open and honest and _fair_. And dangerous. Dan was scared that, if he stared too long, he’d end up spilling all of his secrets to Phil.

“The fairy tales are not expensive, no,” Dan answered, his voice barely more than a whisper. “But they hold - other value, for me. Memories. Of a happier time, perhaps.”

Phil felt frozen in place, trapped between this bookshelf of scrolls, and the body of who was meant to be his greatest enemy, but who was becoming more and more like -

Something he never could be.

Phil’s heartbeat was loud in his ears. He could hear his own blood rushing, and pumping. He could feel heat starting to radiate through him like he’d never felt before, and he didn’t know what to make of it.

Was this thief casting a spell over him? Did he have the ability to use magic on Phil?

But it didn’t feel like that - no, not at all. Phil had had a spell cast over him before, back when he was about twelve, by some smarmy student in one of their classes, and he knew the feeling of ice rushing up your spine. This didn’t feel like that at all; this was molten heat unlike anything Phil had ever felt before, and he swallowed thickly as he stared into the prettiest brown eyes that he had ever seen before.

Memories. Memories, Phil could understand. He held many objects dear purely for the sentimental value of them, and he could understand a man like his thief wanting to hold onto those things just as much if not more than Phil. Phil had his own suspicions about the man’s past, after all.

Phil was still looking at Dan. It was dangerous, that look. Phil managed something that Dan hadn’t seen in a long time - an expression of complete honesty, looking absolutely harmless and utterly charming, a safe place that Dan could sink into unless he tread very, very carefully.

The silence stretched on. Dan should look away. Dan should definitely look away, but… he also really didn’t want to. This Prince, this harmless Prince who was standing right in Dan’s clutches, having come when Dan called even when he _knew_ what Dan was - this was a new figure in Dan’s life.

The air between them grew more tense at that, with Phil feeling trapped under his thief’s unwavering gaze. His thief was conflicted, he could see that much, fighting with himself, unsure if he should say more, perhaps unsure why he’d said anything at all. Phil wasn’t sure why he’d said anything at all either, knowing that he’d merely blurted out the question in self defense in the first place, having expected his thief to recoil from him in reaction to it and stop these strange feelings brewing inside of Phil from getting any worse.

That hadn’t worked. In fact, if anything, it had only made it worse, and now… now Phil’s eyes were flicking down to his thief’s mouth, a yearning growing in the pit of his stomach to just lean in and _kiss_ him.

Perhaps Dan could bend just a little more.

“My father,” Dan explained, eyes lost in Phil’s, “He read these to me. A long time ago. Before he-- well. Before I was alone.”

Dan snapped his mouth shut, then, biting his tongue and trembling, just a bit. The memories were there, hiding in the back of his skull, threatening to bubble up to the surface if this honest Prince looked at him any longer. It was dangerous, too dangerous. Looking at Phil made Dan feel vulnerable, and as much as he knew he should walk away, Dan couldn’t move. Not with Phil leaning so close, and his hand still around Phil’s wrist, and the air between them feeling so charged suddenly.

Phil’s eyes flicked back up at the mention of his thief’s father, at the mention of his thief being alone, and something clicked home. Phil’s suspicions had been nothing short of right, and he _ached_ with the pain that thrummed through him in reaction to it all.

He wanted nothing more than to take it all back, make it so his thief was no longer alone.

“You don’t have to be alone,” Phil whispered, and leaned in that tiny bit more, drawn in by intense brown eyes and a desire swirling around somewhere behind his belly button, even as he knew that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be doing this, that they _couldn’t_. His thief thought nothing of him but as a plaything he could use. They couldn’t do this, they _couldn’t_ -

Dan’s breath had been stolen away as soon as Phil’s words hit him. _He didn’t have to be alone anymore_. No, that wasn’t possible, even as Dan watched Phil leaning closer. Dan knew all too well that he was destined to a life lived alone, had been cursed with nothing but loss since he was young. There was no way this _Prince_ could be offering something he shouldn’t be.

The hope of a life of companionship was something Dan had lost long ago.

Dan tried to be angry, tried to find the right emotions to fit how he _should_ be feeling - he should be furious that this Prince even _dared_ to guess at Dan’s past, that he had somehow made Dan reveal so much of himself - but Dan couldn’t. Instead, he was lost in the sudden flare of _hope_ that rose within him. Hope that maybe, just maybe, Dan had given up too soon. That his Prince really could offer him companionship - that Dan didn’t have to do everything alone.

The thought crashed down around Dan’s ears, drenching him in sudden warmth. It was _painful_. He _couldn’t_. Dan knew he could never have this, And yet, Dan was captured by the look in Phil’s eyes, so open and trusting, sincere and honest, that it was the most intense look Dan had ever shared.

Dangerous. That look was dangerous. It made Dan want to cross boundaries he most definitely should not want to cross, especially not with a highborn Prince.

Dan's eyes fluttered closed, and he was leaning closer too, and then--

A strange voice broke the spell.

"Phil? Philip, where are you!?" a voice suddenly shouted, ringing through the library clear as a bell. The King of Thieves and Phil jumped apart, the scroll Phil had been holding jumping free from it's place in the stacks. Phil whirled then, his cloak swirling around him, and cursed.

Martyn. The guard must have sent Martyn after him.

"Brother, what are you thinking!? Tell me where you are! You can't just go after the King of Thieves on your own, you idiot!"

Whirling again, heart racing in fear, Phil ducked to grab the scroll, the fairy tales, and jammed them into his thief's hands.

"Go. Go!" he whisper-shouted, eyes wide with fear. "Get out of here, before he finds you. I'll stall him. Go!" Phil demanded, and then he was whirling about once more, and walking as fast as he could in the direction of his brother's voice, hoping and praying that his thief would get away.

Dan jumped back from the Prince - Phil - as if he'd been burned. Instantly, now the moment was over, he became aware of his brain screaming at him just how much of a bad idea his feelings were. Dan couldn't _have_ feelings. He didn't let anyone close to him, hadn't since his brother had died. He was safer this way. It was the only way he knew.

Pretty Princes with sincere blue eyes could not break that. Dan wouldn't allow it.

Dan had to get out of here. With the fairytales clutched in his grip, Dan backed up, watching as Phil strode away from him and out into the main part of the library, presumably to stall his brother.

In other words, Crown Prince Martyn.

Dan's eyes glinted dangerously. Crown Prince Martyn was _right there,_ right within Dan's reach. One of Dan's greatest enemies, one of the people he hated the most in the world was _right there_ , and Dan was armed and had the element of surprise. He could dart around the shelves, murder the crown prince, and then be gone within seconds, disappearing into the passages. Nothing could stop him.

… Except… Phil.

Crown Prince Martyn was Phil's brother. His only sibling, if Dan's history books were correct. If Dan killed him, he'd be robbing Phil of a brother.

Dan remembered all too well what it felt like to lose a brother.

Frustrated beyond calculation, Dan tightened his grip on his dagger and released a quiet, feral snarl. He couldn't afford to get caught. If Crown Prince Martyn saw him, Dan would have no choice but to kill him, because Dan sure as hell was not spending any time in a dungeon.

But he couldn't do that to Phil.

Dan wanted to scream, only he was still in a library, and most definitely in hiding. Beyond angry, all Dan could do was turn and flee, tied down by a Prince he'd met all of three times.

But something about Phil was captivating, and Dan couldn't do anything to hurt him. Much as he wanted to.

Dan disappeared into the passageways with heavy anger sitting in his heart, but the scroll was in his cloak, and Dan couldn't wait to run his fingers over the familiar words again.

He'd make Phil pay for the _feelings_ he gave Dan later. At least now he knew all he had to do was send a raven, and the Prince would be his again.

Dan had plans to take advantage of that fact, and this time, no brothers would be around to interrupt. Dan tried not to think about what might have happened had he and Phil not been interrupted right when they were.

Dangerous. Phil was dangerous.

But Dan couldn't stay away.

**

Phil strode out with resolute anger building in his stomach and chest, fingers clenched in hard fists at his sides.

How dare his brother come after him? Especially shouting as he was. What if Phil had been about to draw his dagger on his worst enemy of all time? What if he’d had the King of Thieves trapped right where he’d wanted him, and his idiot brother had come along and gotten Phil killed?

Tossing aside all thoughts reminding him just how close he'd gotten to doing the exact opposite and _kissing_ his greatest enemy, Phil finally rounded a corner and found his brother stood there with sword drawn and ready to - what, save Phil, the literal Head of the Royal Guard?

"What the _hell_ , Martyn," Phil hissed. "I nearly had him, and you come barging in here shouting and making a racket like my life wasn’t on the line!? What if you had gotten me killed!?" Phil demanded to know. "I had it under control. I know what I am doing, Martyn!"

Lowering his sword, Martyn turned an equally fierce glare onto Phil. "And how was I to know whether you were safe or not, brother? You didn’t tell anyone where you were going, and it took some smarmy guard to tell me what you were doing at all!” he shouted, fuming. His gaze cut at Phil, but Phil didn’t budge.

“I’m Captain of the Royal Guard, Martyn. When something comes up, I don’t stop to tell you about it,” he hissed, pressing in close and shoving his hands at his brother's chest. Martyn growled, and nearly struck out, but Phil was ready for him, and he seemed to think better of himself.

“Strong as you are, brother, you're ruled by your emotions, and you always have been. You can hardly blame me for my concern. No one knows what you're doing anymore, with silly little notions like changing the world," Martyn scoffed. "How was I to know you wouldn't get yourself killed, or whether you truly were trying to take down the King of Thieves at all!? Your obsession with him is unfounded. Give it up already, before you go getting yourself in over your head. That man knows more than you, Phil, and mark my words, he _will_ take advantage of that soft heart of yours."

The words struck a nerve, causing Phil to pause, heart lodged uncomfortably in his throat. Was he allowing the King of Thieves to take advantage of him? Look what he'd already allowed the thief to make him do, look at what agreements they'd made, and how Phil had put himself on the line for him.

Phil should have known better than to trust a thief. He knew, he _knew_ the flirting wasn't real, and yet, he’d fallen for it anyway. The thought of that hurt his heart, and with eyes flashing, Phil whirled away from his brother, standing with his back to him, unable to face him.

He didn’t want Martyn to be right, and even as Phil considered that he was being played, he couldn’t begin to feel even an ounce of betrayal at the hands of his thief.

No, his feelings were dangerous, that was true, but he felt just in his trust and desire to do _something_ for the man whose life his family had failed to protect, even if he was putting himself at risk playing with his heart on the line the way he’d promised himself never to do again.

Scoffing, Phil tossed his head at Martyn, turning to glare at him over his shoulder. "You don't understand the people, brother. And you most definitely do not understand my fault with the King of Thieves. I am only trying to do right by our people. And next time, maybe you should trust me, or you might one day get me killed,” he threatened, voice venomous with concealed anger and hurt, even as he turned tail and fled deep back into the libraries he’d grown up in, wishing that his thief had stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two long weeks passed before Dan contacted Phil again.

Two long weeks, and the distance was painful, but Dan was forcing himself to stay away. As soon as he'd fled the library that night, anger burning in his gut, Dan had realised just how dangerous his situation had become.

Phil had stopped him from killing someone.

And not just anyone - Crown Prince Martyn. Dan had been offered the perfect opportunity to rid the world of one of his greatest foes, and instead, Dan had run like a coward. All because he didn't want to hurt some stupid Prince with pretty blue eyes. The same stupid pretty Prince who had told Dan he didn’t need to be alone anymore.

The thought made Dan seethe.

He knew it - he knew emotions were dangerous. This was exactly why Dan didn't ever let anyone close to him. They either hurt him, or tied him down, and Dan could no longer afford either. He was free to do as he wished, whenever he wished. That was the beauty of a life of thievery. No one stopped Dan from taking what he wanted. No one. And Dan didn’t have to risk losing anyone else. He knew he could never, ever go through the pain of that again.

How dare this Prince even  _ think  _ to tell Dan he didn’t need to be alone.

Only... Dan had never wanted a person before, and he  _ wanted _ Phil. He could at least recognise that within himself - that Dan had some attraction to Phil. Physically. Nothing else, of course. Phil, with his bumbling clumsiness, yet somehow managing to almost capture Dan twice, and let him go a third time. Phil, who clearly knew his way around a sword, and yet refused to fight Dan. Phil, who was doing his best for a world his family had failed. Phil, who told Dan that he never had to be alone.

No one had said that to him since his mum had died. Even his dad, way back, had told Dan that he had to be the man of the house now, that he was the one they were all relying on. Dan had played the role of guardian ever since, caring for his father before he died, and then his brother before  _ he  _ died, providing them both with food and medicine the only way he knew how; stealing had been a necessity for Dan for years, and he had always, always been alone.

Until Phil had shown up.

Dan's chest tugged in an entirely unwelcome manner.

These feelings were dangerous, and Dan was  _ furious _ at them. 

On the night he’d fled the library, he hadn’t even stopped at his base in the city, not bothering with climbing up to the rooftops. Instead, he’d fled all the way out of the capital and right to his desert cave, running for hours on end until he’d arrived at its concealed rocky entrance and crawled his way inside.

As soon as he’d got inside, Dan had thrown the scroll of fairy tales down onto a pile without studying it, and strode straight back out again; a night of hunting would have to do to distract him. He felt restless, burning with too much emotion, too much pain, and the only way he knew to safely let his anger out was to hunt.

He caught himself a wolf and three pigeons with his bow, and dragged all four back to his hideout and sat skinning them, still too wired to sleep. His bones were tired and aching, but he was well used to spending many days and nights without sleep, and ignored the burning in his eyes to instead scrape away at his spoils.

It wasn’t until long after the sun had risen on the next day that Dan finally sought his bed. He slept heavily, dreamlessly, and when he woke the next evening, it was with a plan.

He was going to stay away from the capital for a while. He clearly couldn't handle being around Phil. They'd got too close - far too close - Dan still shuddered when he remembered how close Phil's lips had been to his in that library, the same place Dan had almost revealed too much of himself.  _ How  _ could he have let himself ask Phil for the fairy tales? Something so close to Dan’s heart, to his own personal life? No, clearly, Phil - the  _ Prince  _ \- was too dangerous for Dan to be around. He needed some time away to collect his thoughts, to remember what was really important here. Revenge - revenge on the royal family that had done nothing to help his.

And what would he do in the meantime? Well, Dan was the King of Thieves. The answer was obvious.

He stole.

Dan had been so focused on the capital lately that he'd neglected his bases in the other cities of Morellia, and so Dan spent the next two weeks wreaking absolute havoc. All throughout the land, the tales of the King of Thieves were rife once more with news of how he'd disappear from one city only to appear cackling in another, robbing the richest families blind of treasures, food, and priceless heirlooms without a care in the world.

The pile of treasure in Dan's hideouts grew and grew, until every corner was littered with it. Dan went to sleep every night surrounded by gold. He should have been at his happiest.

... And yet ... A strange hunger ate away within him. A hunger for bright blue eyes and an open, honest conversation.

Phil had well and truly infiltrated Dan's mind.

Dan refused to acknowledge his feelings, though. He wouldn't get embroiled with some  _ Prince _ . Highborn scum - Dan had to remember that was all he was. Fun to toy with, even more fun to push - and Dan had plans to push him further than ever before.

Because Dan had been doing some thinking, and having someone in the Palace under Dan's control would be incredibly valuable. Especially the Head of the Royal Guard, who remained an irritant to Dan's work. If he could just control Phil, then Dan would be free again.

He just had to stay calculated, and remember that Phil was the enemy - no matter how hard that might be when Phil’s eyes alighted on Dan’s own again. 

Dan would catch himself, sometimes, dreaming about Phil, staring out into the desert and wondering what Phil was doing, whether he was looking up at the same sky. Or Dan would catch himself fingering the blue-green-yellow ring he’d stolen, that he still carried around in his pocket, never quite able to put it away.

His eyes also often lingered on the gold-and-silver crown that he’d taken to carrying around in his cloak, the one Phil had let him have. No, that Dan had stolen. Phil didn’t  _ let him have  _ anything; Dan took what he wanted. And he definitely,  _ definitely  _ should not want this Prince.

Dan had to get back on track, build up and fortify the walls around his heart.

So, one morning at the first rays of dawn, Dan sat amongst his cave of treasures and wrote out a letter in his thief's scrawl. He attached it to the raven that he'd stolen several years ago, for messages with the other thieves mostly, only she hadn't had much use since Phil had put them all away.

Dan stared contemplatively at her for a long, long moment before sending her on her way, the message tucked securely into her collar.

_ Phil, _

_ I hope you remember our deal. I wish to collect your side. Meet me outside the Southern Gate of the city at dusk. If you are not there, I might just have to come and find you. _

_ \--the King of Thieves _

**

Phil went home the night of his fight with Martyn, the night of his near-missed kiss with the King of Thieves, angry and frustrated. He was restless, unsure what to do with all the pent up energy left in his body from a night of adrenaline fueled activity, didn’t know what to do with the constant flurry of thoughts and overwhelming emotion swirling through his mind towards the King of Thieves.

Phil did know one thing, though; he was angry with his brother for interrupting what would have been the first night of romance Phil had ever had in his life, and he was also angry with himself for almost having let it happen in the first place. How could he have been so stupid as to think it was a safe thing to do, falling in love with the King of Thieves? How could he have been so stupid as to think that kissing his greatest enemy would have turned out okay?

After all, his brother was right; the King of Thieves was a great liar, someone who never obeyed the law and whose morals were all twisted and wrong in comparison to Phil's, so why, of all things, had Phil thought he could  _ trust _ the man? There was no real reason to, when his thief could turn on him in an instant and feel no remorse.

Martyn had been right about a few things, in truth. Phil  _ was  _ ruled by his emotions, whether he always let them show or not, and the King of Thieves was bad news. He knew how to play those around him like a harp to get what he wanted, and Phil had allowed himself to fall for it. 

He’d known, of course he’d known, that his thief was a con-man when he’d nearly allowed the man to kiss him, but it was hard to reconcile the two men in Phil’s mind; his charming thief and the person who would turn on him in an instant. It was clear as day that the King of Thieves was just using him, though, more than obvious to anyone with eyes that the King of Thieves was merely getting a kick out of Phil, using him until Phil had nothing left to give, and then planning on leaving him behind in the dust like some discarded piece of meat, just like everyone else had in Phil's life.

The thought of  _ his thief _ doing that to him, though? That was terrifying and heartbreaking on an entirely different level, something that Phil didn’t want to think about, and something altogether more terrible for the fact that Phil didn’t want it to be true. He hardly knew the man, didn’t even know his  _ name _ , knew nothing but a pretty face and deep wounds that Phil had hardly glimpsed, and yet, he couldn’t stand the thought of his thief leaving him. That's how Phil knew he was already in too deep.

That didn't lessen his anger at Martyn the tiniest bit, though. What if Phil  _ had  _ been after the King of Thieves that night? What if he  _ had _ had him cornered, or was stalking him and hot on his trail? Martyn screaming out had not only distracted Phil, but could have gotten him killed, and even if his brother  _ was  _ right about everything else  _ including _ the fact that Phil was probably a little more obsessed with the King of Thieves than he probably should be, Phil was right as well, because Martyn had had no right barging into Phil's fight like that.

Next time, either one of them could get killed.

Falling asleep was difficult after that, but Phil managed. Despite his restlessness, despite the fears and pain that haunted him, he managed it, but he almost wished that he had not. 

His dreams were plagued with the moment just before Phil and his thief’s lips had met, plagued with the torment of  _ what could have happeneds _ , none any more favourable than what  _ had _ , but the worst was when Phil dreamed of his King of Thieves reaching for him, drawing him closer still only to drive a dagger forwards and through Phil’s heart just before their lips met.

The wound gushed blood almost immediately, knocking the breath out of Phil, and he turned startled blue eyes onto the man he’d thought he could trust, gasping and gurgling as his thief grinned down at him.

“Did you truly believe I would not kill you were I given the chance?” he asked, cackling as he threw his head back.

Phil's heart wrenched, and he woke in a cold sweat, trembling and upset as he shoved his face into his hands and scrubbed viciously at his eyes to get rid of the image imprinted there.

He needed to stop thinking about his thief. He was already in far too deep, and if his dream’s anxieties were anything to go by, Phil was not safe. He needed to distance himself from the feelings that had slowly been developing, go back to being on the defensive, and maybe, yes, he could still have a little bit of fun with the man, but he could never let his guard down again, not like that night.

Phil shook his head, and collapsed exhausted back in bed. 

There was just so much about the King of Thieves that kept Phil drawn in. Maybe it was just the novelty of something new, of something forbidden, or maybe it was just the fact that his thief challenged him, Phil didn’t know, but he was having trouble just letting go.

The guilt eating away at him that it was his family's policies that had allowed for his thief to become the man he was, wasn’t helping either, not to mention that his thief had come so close to revealing something deep, dark,  _ painful _ , that had implied the death of his family. Phil was certain it had been due to the rampant run of poverty in the city, and he could never forgive himself that. 

He would never forgive himself for allowing any of the widespread poverty and misery of his Kingdom, but the King of Thieves was a constant on his mind. 

That needed to stop.

So, for the next two weeks, Phil turned his focus from the King of Thieves to the changes he wanted to make to his City and to his Kingdom overall instead, shifting through bills and legislatures he wanted to write up and pass through over the course of the next few years. Change would not come as quickly as Phil would have liked, but they could start with the important things at least; like their legal system. 

Reform was necessary, and Phil was not taking no for an answer. It helped that he was Captain Philip as well as Prince Philip, with no one able to claim he didn’t know what he was talking about, and he found quickly that he was able to draw up well written ideas and plans with the help of his legal aid Defranco.

Letters for reform were sent out as Phil worked on gathering together who he had to for council meetings, ready to implement justice system changes as soon as possible. His lists and ideas on changes to the class system, on the other hand, had to wait, and it was at the advice of Peej that he held off gathering together those meetings. 

Discussion on those kinds of political changes were sensitive topics that needed to be approached with caution, and caution Phil would give them. 

All the while, the King of Thieves continued to wreak havoc amongst the cities of Morellia, with tales of his conquests and dark deeds spreading to Phil’s ear far too easily for comfort. There was nothing he could do about it, however, even as angry letter after angry letter poured into Phil’s office as the Head of the Royal Guard. 

Besides, Phil wasn’t ready to face his thief again just yet, and he had far too much to do in the city as it was. There was no time for playing chase, not when Phil had far bigger fish to fry than the King of Thieves and his teasing misdeeds. Thievery was wrong, but how could Phil truly complain when his thief was often found giving the stolen riches away? 

Grim faced, Phil respected his thief in some ways. He was going about everything in the wrong way, but Phil could hardly fault him when he was doing a better job of caring for Phil’s destitute people than Phil was himself.

It was largely due to this change in perspective that Phil began to review the cases of those criminals he’d chased down and captured over the course of the last year. Many were thieves believed to be in the same network as the King of Thieves, while others were murderers or sorcerers known to have been casting dark magic on their enemies, but either way, Phil felt they deserved more justice than they were currently getting rotting down in the palace dungeons - and that was a whole other fish Phil wanted to fry, cleaning up the barbaric way they treated their criminals.

Listening to their pleas was often a hard thing for Phil to do though, and many spit on him, threatened to kill him, or grinned mischievously at him as he spoke, but those who took Phil’s desire to help seriously often gave him much to think about. 

Many of the palace prisoners were given reduced sentences, but none were set free, as Phil was not dumb enough to believe that they would quit their thieving and misdeeds once they were once again on the streets, but their stories were taken to heart until Phil was learning about families struck down by poverty and death, and children left as orphans or starving from lack of food due to Phil taking away their fathers and mothers. 

Stricken with grief that anyone should have to take on a life of crime in order to take care of their families, Phil moved on to another project of his; orphanages and soup kitchens set up all over Morellia, with qualified caretakers set in place. They would be funded entirely by the crown at the start, until they were potentially able to stand on their own, but Phil swore to himself that standards would be set high so that no one could be taken advantage of or left out in the cold - at least as much as he could control.

Phil began a team to start building, another to recruit, thorough background checks being done on all who applied to insure that mistreatment would not occur. Beds and clothing were procured and locked away for the very first of the orphanages in Morellia’s capital itself, while Phil began looking into funds for a soup kitchen as well.

Meanwhile, Phil offered his help to the prisoners in his dungeons who’d shared information about their families, asking for locations and promising to do his best for their families and provide them with the food their father or mother no longer could. 

It was just after another run down to a darker part of his city where Phil had been delivering said food, that he arrived home to an unexpected raven who was waiting for him in his courtyard.

The letter was from Phil's thief, and Phil's heart stuck in his throat at seeing his first summons.

He didn’t know if he was ready, and his fingers tightened around the parchment he held as he stared at the dark words inlaid into it, but he also knew he had to go. He owed it to his thief. He owed it to him for allowing poverty to run rampant in his Kingdom, for letting it destroy his people until they were resorting to crime and being taken in by the very people who should have protected them in the first place.

Most of all, though, Phil was just desperate to prove the King of Thieves wrong about him.

**

Dan spent his day in an agitated frenzy, restless and unsettled at the thought of what dusk could bring. He hated himself for it - the King of Thieves was never nervous, that was what set him apart from others. Dan's fearlessness was close to recklessness, but it allowed for him to pull off heists that his former comrades could only dream of. Dan hadn't got to be called their King over nothing, and especially not at his young age, only nineteen.

So  _ why _ was he so jittery about seeing some stupid Prince again?

Dan shook his head, growling at himself. He couldn't very well pull off this plan if he felt like he was going to explode. No, he needed to distract himself.

So, as the sun climbed higher in the sky, Dan settled himself into the corner of his cave, slid a few jewels and gold coins off a pile, and reached for his history parchments instead.

He had an entire section dedicated to the Royal Family, stolen from a private library years ago when he was still coming to grips with running such a large operation. He'd needed to know more about the family he'd be pitting himself against in his desire to become the best of thieves.

Harold Lester was the current King, a man written about with great respect and love. The people admired him for marrying one of them, and he'd abolished many of the bad systems historically put in place. His father, however, Phil's grandfather, seemed to have been the first pioneer, the first Royal to take a commoner for a wife, and the first to begin to break down some of the rigid class structure that had been even worse back then.

Dan couldn't help but curl his lip. They may have reached many people, these good and upright men, but that hadn't stopped Dan's family from dying, had it?

And then, slowly, Dan ran his finger down to look at the two Princes. Harold's sons, Martyn and Philip Lester. This parchment was from a few years ago, so the only writing next to Phil's name was 'youngest of the house, first of his name'. Next to Martyn was a little more detail: 'Crown Prince, next in line, first of his name, and betrothed to Cornelia, daughter of one of the Palace Cleaners.'

Dan blinked. He hadn't known Phil's brother was betrothed - at least that meant Phil was even less likely to take the crown. If Martyn and this Cornelia bore a son quickly, then Phil would be free for Dan to steal.

... Wait, no. Where had that thought come from? Dan wasn't going to steal Phil. Dan couldn't. He was going to  _ use _ Phil, that was all.

He just needed to  _ remember _ that.

So, when the day finally wore late and dusk was just peeping over the horizon, Dan put down his history parchments and instead crossed the desert towards the city. He weaved his way to the Southern Gate, hovering outside the city walls with his hood pulled low over his head, and waited.

His Prince was coming for him soon, and Dan had a plan to test him.

**

By the time Phil had retrieved his thief's raven, dusk was nearly upon them, leaving him very little time to digest the fact that he had finally been summoned for the very first time after Phil had offered his services to his thief.

Turning heel from his walk through the palace gardens, Phil begin to head back towards the Southern Gates instead. He knew it would take him some time on foot to get there, and as he glanced at the sky, he figured it would be just enough. Besides, he still needed time to figure out what he was going to do about his thief after all, because falling in love with him was most definitely out of the question. 

Wasn’t it?

Other than the reoccurring dreams Phil had been having recently, he hadn’t allowed himself much time to think on the King of Thieves at all. Busy as he was, and admittedly too scared to face himself, he hadn’t bothered to spend too much time reassessing his feelings for his thief. Phil was unwilling to dwell on how it had felt when his thief had touched him, to remember the way his heart had fluttered at his thief calling Phil  _ his prince _ , or the way his head had spun as they'd leaned in close and nearly kissed.

But now, as Phil was headed to meet him once more, Phil couldn't help thinking of these things again. The butterflies ran rampant in his stomach, and he had to swallow to calm down when he began to tremble all over again.

This was dangerous. Phil knew this was dangerous. He had no way of knowing whether or not this was a trap, but… as he'd said to his thief two weeks ago, if Phil died at his hands… then that was on him. He had failed his kingdom, and he had failed his thief.

_ His thief _ . The King of Thieves would forever be Phil's thief, now, no matter what became of them. The man was an imprint on Phil's heart, the first imprint, and there was no going back now.

But Phil could still be smart, and he wouldn’t give his heart away that easily. It was too late to avoid a scar, but it wasn’t too late to protect himself altogether. 

Maybe this was just what happened with your first love. Maybe, Phil was still just too naive and soft to avoid the pain of being stabbed in the back, as he inevitably would be by the King of Thieves. Maybe Phil just needed to cut himself some slack. Of course he was going to fall in love with the first person who didn’t treat him like a piece of glass, who treated him like a proper equal and was even willing to put him in his place. Of course he was going to fall in love with the first person to ever treat him different. 

That didn’t mean he had to act on it in anyway. His thief was still a thief, after all, and Phil would not stand for the way he conducted himself. He didn’t see the King of Thieves as less than him anymore, no, but that still didn’t mean what the man did was  _ okay _ .

Right?

Eventually, Phil found his way to the Southern Gates just as the sun was beginning to set, turning the sky a deep purplish blue. 

Dusk had settled, and Phil was shaking a little with nerves as he pulled up his hood and turned his gaze downward. There were many merchants and peasant folk meandering about in the alcoves of the Southern Gates who watched Phil with wary or predatory eyes. His fingers tightened around the dagger at his waist as he moved. 

**

Dan arrived at the Southern Gates just before dusk seeped its dark hand through the air. The place was pleasantly crowded with the last flow of people trying to enter before the guards closed the entrance, and among the crying children and chattering adults and hurried footsteps, it was easy as anything for Dan to slip his hood up and melt into the crowds.

He wended his way through the giant cobbled street until he reached the city wall on the far side of the guardhouse, and there, Dan glanced quickly left and right before disappearing right into the wall itself.

Or, rather, into a little crevice he knew to be tucked away out of sight. It was a small space surrounded on all sides by the thick rough stone of the city walls, but it was a familiar place to Dan, a hidey-hole popular with thieves trying to smuggle their goods in and out of the city.

Here, Dan leaned into the wall, craning his head out over the crowd to look for any signs of his Pince. Well -  _ the  _ Prince. 

His favourite short dagger was in his left hand, and Dan jabbed it irritably into the stone opposite him, satisfied with the scraping noise it made.

He had to stay on mission here. He was going to  _ use _ the Prince, exactly as he should be planning to. This was a prime opportunity. Dan just needed to… not get distracted.

Dan tensed the second he heard footsteps approaching the small crevice he’d wedged himself into, pulling his hood lower, dagger in hand. He had no way of telling who it could be until the person was already out of the gate, and there was always the risk that someone had intercepted his raven and it wasn't his Prince headed towards him right now, so, as soon as the person was through the gate, Dan grabbed them and shoved them hard inside of his crevice in the city wall, knife at their throat.

When he saw that it was just Phil, Dan relaxed, if only a little. 

Phil hadn’t so much as turned outside of the Southern Gates before a hand was reaching out and grasping tight to his own. He had just enough time to draw his dagger before he was being dragged backwards into a dark crevice just outside his city, and he whirled just in time to draw his dagger on the soft skin of his captive’s belly, only to realize it was the King of Thieves, face so close to Phil’s he could see just inside of his hood. 

Heart in his throat, Phil completely tensed, and just stared. If his thief wanted to kill him just then, he’d get away with it easily enough, considering Phil was too stunned to do much to protect himself. No, his breath had been stolen away at the mere sight of his thief, and it was taking him a moment to properly recover.

It just wasn’t fair. This man had stolen everything from Phil, and those things were far more important than a few baubles from his kingdom. Still, the gleam of a knife at his throat didn’t stop Phil from pushing his own a little bit closer to his thief; if he  _ were _ to be killed, Phil would make sure his thief was mortally injured himself before Phil allowed his body to give out.

Dan relaxed a little, deciding he'd do better to keep things civil, and he'd probably given Phil the fright of his life as well as a much-needed reminder that Dan was  _ dangerous _ . Dan stepped back, releasing Phil slowly.

Rather than either of them causing bodily harm to the other, the moment the King of Thieves seemed reassured that Phil was actually the Prince and not someone else, he relaxed, letting Phil go slightly and pulling his dagger from Phil's throat.

Not dumb enough to sheath his own, Phil merely dropped his arm as well.

"My apologies," Dan murmured, giving his mockery of a bow again. "Had to check you weren't someone else. I trust you weren't followed?"

"I wasn't followed," Phil agreed. "Unlike last time, no one but me knows where I was headed last." Phil couldn't help the way his lips tugged up in a small smile seeing his thief bow to him that way, as false as the last time he had done so, but somehow more appealing now. 

Shaking his head free of the thoughts, Phil forced himself to focus. It was a difficult thing to do when he and his thief were so damn close, though, and he felt his mouth going dry all over again, just like last time, when his thief drew close, eyes gleaming and smile wicked.

The crevice was tiny, which didn't leave much space between them. When Dan's eyes alighted upon Phil's face, his heart gave a funny little leap inside his chest, as if saying  _ yes, him. Keep him _ . 

Dan shook the thought away, dismissing it for what it was - ridiculous.

However, he couldn't help himself from edging a little closer, the temptation to play with Phil some more too much to resist. Dan's hand - the one not holding the dagger - came up to brush Phil's cloaked arm, dragging slowly upwards towards his shoulder.

"I see you're still dressing like me. You've learned a thing or two, then." Dan's bright eyes glinted in the last few sunbeams, meeting Phil's intense blue gaze straight on. "And how quickly you answered my summons. Perhaps I should give you a reward."

A hand touched lightly upon Phil's before slowly dragging upwards, the touch almost whisper like but still firm as it moved up Phil's arm and to his shoulder. Inhaling sharply, Phil's eyes darted about his thief's face, trying to understand what was being done to him.

Was this some kind of trick? Every time the King of Thieves touched him was like the first time. Deep down, Phil knew it was nothing more than his own desire for his thief drawing these reactions out of him and not some magic trick, but he also knew, deep down, that his thief was still playing with him, and it was highly possible a spell  _ had  _ been cast upon him, even if it didn’t feel like the one that had been cast on him over ten years ago now.

He didn’t desire to dwell on that thought, though, releasing a deep breath all over again as Dan leaned in closer still, nearly choking on said breath at his thief’s next words. His entire body was trembling as he forcefully pulled himself away, cheeks flushed and red from the come on.

"Do you always flirt with your enemies?" he asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "I promised I would come if you sent a raven. I wasn't going to keep you waiting."

Dan's eyes were delighted as he watched the way Phil's cheeks turned red even from the simplest of touches. Oh, the things Dan could do to him, the reactions he could pull without even  _ trying _ . He'd been right - Phil was far too much fun to play with.

Dan was marginally disappointed when Phil pulled away from him - as much as he could in the tiny crevice, anyway - but Dan quickly dismissed that thought. If Phil wanted to get down to business, then he'd have to learn to go at Dan's speed. Dan was determined to keep control over this conversation and not let himself get all sentimental and distracted like he had the last time.

"I only flirt with the pretty ones," Dan answered with a sly wink, allowing a smug smirk to tug at his lips as he watched Phil's reaction. A low chuckle escaped him - the first time he'd laughed in his Prince's presence. Dan couldn't help it. He was enjoying himself far too much now they were back on safe ground, with the focus on Phil instead of Dan's past.

"If you don't want to play, though, I suppose we can get down to business." Dan straightened his back, making full use of his height as he looked down into Phil's eyes. "I have something I need from you. And you promised to assist me as my Prince, did you not, Phil?" Dan's tongue played around the name Phil had given him last time, speaking it with casual intimacy.

The King of Thieves’ response was exactly what Phil had been expecting, and exactly what Phil had not wanted to hear. It hurt as his thief winked at him, to know that his thief was an overall flirt who toyed with his prey and his victims before tearing them apart. Phil didn't regret asking, though. It was something he'd needed to hear. Maybe now, he could put his feelings away. Maybe now, he could focus on being careful, cautious, and fully aware of what was to come. 

Phil was pulled out of his thoughts by a low chuckle coming from his thief. For the first time, Phil was hearing him laugh, and it wasn't a cackle anymore. It was something more intimate, real, and it made a shiver go up Phil's spine.

Determined, Phil kept his eyes locked with his thief's, and nodded once firmly. "I did," he agreed. "I promised to be your prince," he added, eyes widening as he once again tripped over his own tongue and his words came out all jumbled and wrong. "I mean, to be just as much your prince, to fight just as much for your needs, as I would the rest of my people's," Phil corrected himself, clearing his throat. He was tense all over, his heart racing at the idea of his thief needing something from him.

"How can I serve you?"

Dan's smirk only grew wider as Phil fumbled to correct his mistake. What could have been an innocent slip of the tongue felt like so much more than that - like Phil had just accidentally revealed his true reasons for wanting to be Dan's Prince.

If that was the case, Dan could use him even further - as long as he kept ignoring the little flutter inside him that wanted just as desperately to belong to Phil.

He was the King of Thieves. He had a duty and a reputation to uphold.

"That's a shame," Dan toyed, lowering his lashes. "I rather liked the idea of you belonging solely to me. I might have to take the steps to ensure that happens, anyway."

Dan took a threatening step forward, his dagger very present in his hand. It hadn't escaped his notice that Phil was also armed, a direct resistance to what they’d both agreed on two weeks ago, but Dan needed him to be on edge, to be off-balance. That way, he was more likely to make mistakes.

"I have a simple request of you today, Phil." Dan liked the little thrill that ran through him when he used the Prince's shortened name. It felt like he had more ownership of him, and Dan had every intention of making this Prince belong to him, to be his and solely his.

But first, a little push was needed.

Phil felt a thrill go through him at the very idea of belonging solely to his thief, but there was something about the glint in his thief’s eyes, the cruel way he smiled, and the way he phrased the comment that put Phil on edge. His thief didn't mean it the way Phil would have wanted him to mean it, but more than that, he was beginning to cement in Phil’s mind the fact that Phil was nothing more than a plaything for the King of Thieves, nothing more than something he wanted to own, to break.

Folding back, Phil attempted to distance himself from his thief, eyes wide and fingers shaking on his dagger. His heart was racing hard in his chest, beating roughly, and he could feel the pain beginning to bloom; the hurt that this was going to happen again, that he was going to be  _ used _ , and that Phil had let it happen. 

Phil's thief took a threatening step forward, pushing Phil into the far wall until Phil was tripping over his own two feet in an attempt to put a little distance between them. His thief, however, hadn't stopped moving, until they were chest to chest, hoods so close together Phil could see every single tiny freckle on his thief's face. 

He wanted to touch them, but he couldn't, and he was prepared for heartbreak, but it still struck hard when it came.

"There is a jewel,” Dan said softly, voice a dangerous whisper. “A diamond this time, that I have heard sits in the house of Alanna Syrell. A distant cousin of yours, I believe." Dan glanced casually down at his nails, his wily body ready to spring if Phil dared to move. "I desire it. So if you could make your Royal Guard disappear for a night, that would be very much appreciated."

As the words Phil had dreaded came tripping over the King of Thieves’ tongue, Phil flinched back in pain and disgust, feeling like his chest had been ripped right open. His fingers tightened around the dagger in his hand, and he allowed himself one last defensive maneuver, moving it up and in between he and his thief, teeth gritted, and eyes burning with anger.

"I offered you my help, I never -" Phil began to spit, voice and body trembling with so many repressed feelings he thought he was about to explode. It hurt, so much, to have his every thought proved correct. 

The King of Thieves wanted nothing more from Phil than to have a royal guard in his back pocket, ready and able to be used at any moment. 

"No," he stated, readying himself for an attack. "I said I would help you from time to time, I never said I would help you continue with your life of thievery."

Dan's brows lowered when the Prince refused. His eyes grew heavy and dark, a deep frown spreading across his face. He didn't move back, even when Phil made it clear that he was uncomfortable pressed against the crevice wall. It was important to keep him discomforted -  _ no one _ told Dan no.

Even if his gut was twisting at the way Phil was staring at him. There was discomfort in Phil's eyes - something almost akin to fear. For the first time in his life, Dan didn't like that. He didn't want his Prince to look at him with fear. He didn't want to be hated by his Prince.

Those feelings scared Dan more than anything else could.

He pushed them away, replacing them with anger; the quiet, dangerous anger that threatened something far worse.

"No?" Dan whispered silkily, his face close to Phil's. "Are you telling me  _ no _ , my Prince?"

Dan's eyes glinted dangerously from the depths of his hood, flickering over Phil's face, taking in his every expression. Dan had to keep fighting that inner part of him that wanted to stop, that wanted to make Phil feel safe. He shouldn't want that. He couldn't want that, not when he had a job to do.

Dan's grip around his dagger tightened, and he raised it just a little, just enough to make it present enough to match the one Phil held in his own hand. He arched a brow at Phil. "You let me go. You set me free when your brother came - I thought I could count on you. If I was wrong..." Dan's voice trailed away, the silence hanging heavy between them. "...Well. That wouldn't work out so well for you, Phil."

The King of Thieves’ expression was dark and intimidating, terrifying as he glared at Phil, mouth turning to a thin line instead of the wicked grin he'd had there before. It made Phil's insides tremble with hurt, with anger of his own, hatred building in him that he'd been played for a fool once again.

All that flirting, yeah, Phil hadn't really believed it, but when his thief had revealed that, on some level, he just wanted Phil's attention when he wrecked havoc on Phil's kingdom, Phil had thought offering him a different way, a better way to chat, had meant something. But now - now Phil was realizing what he'd done.

He'd put himself and his kingdom at risk. He'd put his morals at risk, all over a bit of fun. All over a little crush, because his thief had put up  _ such _ a front, and now Phil was paying for it.

He grit his teeth, jammed the dagger between the space between his and the King of Thieves’ throats, and glared, hot and angry.

"You  _ can  _ count on me," he grit out, "You can count on me to come when you call, to keep you safe from  _ anyone _ but me, can count on me to be the Prince my family  _ should have been _ when your family died," and here, Phil gave his thief a challenging look, as his thief hadn't told him that explicitly, but he'd implied it, hinted at is strongly enough that Phil thought he knew, "but I will not condone your thievery. I will not allow you to turn us both to a life of crime, and I will not use my status in the royal guard as another tool for you. I will not become a weapon against my people for you. I'll not be used again," Phil insisted, and pushed the knife forward, forcing himself forward, and his thief backward until his thief’s back hit the other wall.

"Now. You're going to let me go, and you're going to meet my guard head on at the Syrell's, and I will not be used as another play toy to get you objects you merely desire for the thrill of thieving."

Dan's eyes widened with shock when the knife appeared between them, Phil jabbing it at his throat so Dan actually had to dodge to avoid the attack. The surprise made him stumble, made him fall back, which gave Phil enough space to move and would prove to be Dan's first mistake.

The sudden movement blew Dan's hood back from his face, leaving him open and vulnerable before Phil, whose face remained concealed. Dan could only glimpse at those intense blue eyes, now frozen in anger and pinning Dan directly in place.

He couldn't move. He could only listen as Phil berated him, tore him to shreds, and ripped deeper than anyone ever had before. Dan physically winced when Phil mentioned his family's deaths. He drew in a harsh, shuddering breath, feeling himself lose his iron self control, his expression shifting into one of open hurt.

_ Phil knew _ .

Phil couldn't know. No one knew Dan's past - it was something he never shared, never talked about. Phil couldn't know.

And yet, he'd said it. And yet, worst yet,  _ Dan _ had practically said it, two weeks ago.

Dan was speechless for a long moment once Phil was done talking. Speechless, and all because of his foolish, bumbling, Prince. Dan had underestimated him  _ again _ , and it could very well get him killed. He'd already be dead if Phil were anyone else - Dan was convinced that no one else would have shown him this much mercy.

Only this Prince, who was too focused on justice for his own good.

Dan couldn't take advantage of him.

Trembling, Dan drew in a ragged breath. He didn't know how to respond. His guard was completely down, his act dropped in front of Phil's intense stare. He couldn't find his defences, couldn't rebuild the wall around his heart quick enough. Phil already knew it all.

"Don't," Dan managed to gasp out eventually, his voice a quiet croak. "Do  _ not _ talk about my family. You have no right. You know  _ nothing _ ."

That was a lie. Phil knew everything, and it was all Dan’s fault. He’d said too much, that last time they’d met, had foolishly let his guard down in the most impossible,  _ worst _ way, and now he was paying for it. Sentimentality had no place for him, and he couldn’t bear that he’d let his guard down in front of a  _ Prince _ of all people.

Dan pulled himself together with an effort, straightening back up. He met Phil's eyes with a glare. "So be it. You've drawn battle lines today, Prince. Your side is clearly chosen." His voice was cold, if still trembling. "But do  _ not _ presume to know me. You are clueless, highborn,  _ scum _ .” It didn’t matter what he’d told his Prince, that  _ still _ didn’t mean that he knew Dan at all.

But even as he said the words, Dan reconsidered. From what Phil had said, he was truly trying to right his family's wrongs.  Dan couldn't think of that just then, though. Not in the aftermath of what Phil had done. He'd crossed a forbidden line in trying to know Dan's story, and Dan could never forgive him for that.

Phil's thief's hood had fallen back, and suddenly, despite the height difference between them that leant his thief the upper hand, Phil appeared taller. Shrunken back, angry and taken off guard, his thief seemed to stare up at Phil with hate and hurt in equal measure in his eyes, burning through Phil until it hurt just to look at him.

But Phil was angry too. Phil was angry because his thief had meant to  _ use _ him, to make Phil another weapon against the crown, and that was Phil's fault, was something Phil had left himself wide open for, a misunderstanding between the two of them that could have cost Phil or his family their lives. 

There were more words on his tongue that he burned to say, but his thief beat him too it, growling at Phil as he seemed to grow tall again, straightening up until dark eyes bore into Phil's. 

Phil thought he could see his thief trembling, was still trembling himself, and got ready for a fight. 

It didn't come. 

Instead, Phil flinched back back from his thief's words as though he'd been struck, and backed down. He dropped his dagger, but only to chest height, unwilling to leave himself exposed and defenseless against the wily man that was still Phil's thief. 

"My side is yours," Phil muttered, though he knew his thief would never agree. "My side has always been yours. I live to serve you, to serve all of my people. That's all there is to my life. And I'll do what I can for you. Send another raven, if you so wish, and I will still come."

With those final words, Phil backed himself out of the crevice his thief had drawn him into, and fled.

If there were tears in his eyes, his thief never had to know it, but Phil hurt. His chest ached, and he hated himself for leaving himself open the way he had.

When he'd joined the royal guard, he'd done it knowing he would never have love, and yet there he'd been, letting it lead him forward until he'd embroiled himself with a criminal. With gritted teeth, Phil swore to himself that he would one day capture the King of Thieves, that he would one day make him pay for what he'd done, but for now, he'd continue forward trying to make things right. 

**

Dan was left astonished by his Prince's final words, and could only stand and watch as he turned and disappeared into the growing desert night.

Phil had said he was on Dan's side. He’d said he lived to serve his people, and, in some twisted way, Dan could see what he meant. To Phil, Dan was the same as any other citizen, as deserving as any of them, despite his crimes. Despite everything Dan had put him through, Phil saw Dan as his equal.

And it was then that Dan realised just how badly he had misjudged his Prince.

He'd constantly accused Phil of thinking himself above Dan, of being some highborn piece of shit who couldn't care less what happened to the lower classes. Now, in the wake of Phil's words, Dan realised just how wrong he'd been. 

Phil cared. Phil cared more than anyone about the wellbeing of his people. That was why he'd put himself completely at Dan's mercy, offered his help to the thief he should have been catching. He was only trying to make things right, for all of them.

And Dan had all but thrown it back in his face.

Dan remained against the wall of the crevice, feeling like his world was crumbling down around him. He'd always imagined the higher classes as stupid, foolish idiots who only cared for their own wealth, and not for those they stepped on to get to the top. Dan had grown up a cynic. 

But Phil was proving him wrong.

Slowly, Dan lifted himself off the wall and slid his dagger back into his left boot. He'd have no more need for it tonight - he wasn't going to steal the diamond. He was going to spend his time reassessing everything he'd ever learned about his Prince, to try and figure out just exactly who he was, and how he'd managed to figure out Dan so easily.

Dan's brows were furrowed, his thoughts disturbed. Phil had given him far too much to think on.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Phil did upon arriving home was head to his chambers, pulling away the cloak, pants, and boots he'd bought for street wear to replace them with the armor of his station, drawing his greatsword from its mounted place next to his dresser, and watching the steel glint in his hands. The weight of it was comforting, and it reminded Phil of what and who he was.

He’d played at his thief’s level long enough, done everything he could to try and understand the plight of his thief and those like him, and for what? To have all that he’d done thrown back into his face as if he'd done nothing at all? To have some _thief_ come along and try and use him to do wrong, after all Phil had done to try and make it clear that all he wanted to do was do right by his people, his thief included?

The very thought of it made the hurt and anger swell in his chest until he was literally doing his very best not to throw something against the wall. He wasn’t even sure why it bothered him so much that his thief had not just rejected him, not just tried to use him, but had discounted everything he’d been trying to do by boiling it down to helping the King of Thieves get away with his misdeeds, but it did. His thief’s refusal to acknowledge everything Phil was trying to do for him didn’t discount anything that Phil had done after all, and it hardly mattered if he hadn’t been able to prove himself to the man. After all, Phil had proved himself to his people, and to his family, and it was far from on the King of Thieves’ shoulders to validate what he’d done - but even as Phil reminded himself that he was making all of these changes for the good of the people and _not_ just to impress his thief, Phil couldn’t make the hurt go away.

The King of Thieves had changed the world for Phil, whether he knew it or not, and _that_ was truly what hurt, because Phil had thought he’d done so _much_ to prove that he was better than what his thief had called him, and yet, it seemed that was not so.

Shaking his head, Phil tried to remind himself of what this was really about. The changes he was making in the city would soon be widespread throughout his kingdom for his _people_ , not for some silly thief who’d somehow managed to worm his way into Phil’s heart. No. The King of Thieves may have been the catalyst that had forced Phil to _see_ , but Phil hadn’t only changed the world for _him_. He’d done it because Phil truly, deeply, was on the side of the just, and he wanted to give all of the people in his kingdom an equal shot at a great life.

That didn’t change how badly it hurt to know that Phil had been used once more, though.

It didn’t matter. Phil had a job to do. Whether he truly believed the King of Thieves would still go after the Syrell diamond after confessing his plan to Phil and being refused help didn’t matter. Phil was still going to go to the Syrell’s, beef up their security, and watch over their home until the threat had passed.

And so he went, storming from his rooms in the palace down to the Royal Guard Headquarters to round up whomever he could; the best of the best, the strongest of his men.

"I have it on good authority that the King of Thieves is coming after the Syrell’s Diamond tonight, so we are going to meet him there and cut him off at the source. Get ready, men, because I’m not leaving tonight without him in my custody.”

Phil’s men were quick to obey him, and Phil watched on as they got ready. His great Sword lay at his waist, his arms, chest, and legs covered in armor; he was ready to chase down and confront his greatest enemy for real this time, and if Phil had his way, he’d win.

Once he was certain that his men would be right on his heels, Phil marched right back out of the Royal Guard headquarters, and out onto the front lawn. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw the fleeting image of a familiar cloak, but when he turned, there was nothing there.

Sighing deeply, Phil instead turned his gaze to the sky.

Maybe it was dumb, but when he saw a raven pass by, he wished it was for him.

**

Dan didn't go to steal the diamond.

His head was too much of a mess after his confrontation with Phil to risk such a difficult heist. There was a reason he'd wanted Phil to call off his Guard before attempting it - he knew the Syrells were one of the heaviest guarded families in the land, and he'd told Phil exactly where he was going to be.

Part of Dan - a stupid, foolish part of him that needed to be repressed as quickly as possible - wanted to go back solely so he could talk to Phil again, to apologise for getting him so wrong, but Dan was the King of Thieves.

He didn't _do_ apologies.

Instead, Dan stood at the city gates fuming for a very long time. His hands were balled into tight fists, hidden beneath his cloak, and he was trembling - from the cold, obviously. Dan stayed tucked away in the little nook where he’d had Phil trapped, and he seethed.

The Prince had dared to tell him _no_.

Dan couldn’t even _remember_ the last time someone had told him no. He’d taken what he wanted ever since he was a boy, and since his youth he’d made his name as a feared criminal. He was used to two reactions: fear or awe. There was no in between. Everyone he met knew to take him seriously, and he was used to commanding and receiving instant gratification.

But Phil had told him _no_.

And yet - and yet - Phil hadn’t _just_ told him no. He’d also looked at Dan with those stormy eyes, that serious, open expression, and looked almost… _disappointed_.

It shouldn’t hurt, that his Prince had looked at him that way, and yet it did. Dan shook the thought away, annoyed with himself. He’d promised himself not to do feelings. That was the whole point of tonight - to ask Phil to do something for him, because this was not supposed to be a mutual relationship. This was supposed to be about Dan getting what he wanted.

But Phil had told him _no_ , and Dan was furious, but he was also… somehow resigned. As if he’d known Phil would say no. As if he’d known that he wouldn’t have it in him to _force_ Phil to say yes. That look in Phil’s eyes… it made Dan want to do stupid things, like throw away his dagger and follow him into the city. Follow him wherever Phil may lead.

It was stupid. Some stupid _Prince_ had no right to make Dan feel this way.

Only... Phil wasn't just some Prince anymore. He was a man - an attractive man - who had somehow snuck around all of Dan's defences to see a part of the true man that lay underneath. Not all of himself - Dan vowed never to show all of himself - but Phil had seen enough to guess at Dan's true intentions. That shocked and terrified Dan.

Plus, Phil had dared to say that he _was on Dan’s side._ Despite the fact that Dan had just tried to use him, had threatened him time and time again, and _still_ refused to give in at all to Phil, Phil had just… casually said he was on Dan’s side. Like it was _easy_. Like he was _supposed to be_.

He wasn’t supposed to be. No one was on Dan’s side - the universe had made that explicitly clear to him long ago, thank you very much.

So why was it so easy to believe it when it was said in Phil’s voice?

Dan shook the thought away again, eyes hard, expression stern. He had no doubt that Phil was going to be on the lookout for him tonight, especially seeing as he’d told Phil exactly where he’d been planning to go. But Dan couldn’t ignore the city completely. He’d been so caught up in his adventures with Phil lately that Dan had completely neglected to go to the markets he’d set up, to sell some of his treasures to those who really needed them.

Perhaps there’d still be time, if he was careful.

Mission in mind, and trying not to let his thoughts scramble away from him too much, Dan pulled his hood up over his head, casting his face in deep shadow, and then slunk out of the crevice towards the city gates.

The markets were busy tonight. The streets were as full as ever of the rag tag group of the very poorest of Morellia, the ones without homes, without families, trapped out on the streets. There was the usual scattered reaction when Dan showed up in the deep rabbit-warren of back alleys where the markets were best hidden from the sharp eyes of the Royal Guard (Dan firmly kept his mind _away_ from their leader). Children cowered away in corners, aside from the bravest who might dare to chase after him. A glare from the depths of Dan’s hood was usually enough to send them running again.

The stall owners were a different matter. They eyed Dan with unease, but also welcomed his attention, reaching for anything and everything he could give them. Dan was sorry he didn’t have more than a few trinkets - Phil really had been dogging his steps recently - but he handed over what he had, save for the blue-green-yellow ring he still had stashed away in one of his pockets.

Cloak significantly lighter, and rather eager to be out of this city so he could do some actual thinking about Phil, Dan slipped back through the streets and out of the city, heading back into the desert to his hideout.

He thought hard that night, sitting among his treasures. Phil had proven a problem to him time and time again, blocking Dan’s moves, sending him running, letting him go but also never approving of his stealing. Dan was having a hard time figuring out Phil’s morals. Sure, he disagreed with Dan stealing, that he’d made abundantly clear, but he also had numerous opportunities to capture Dan, and he still _hadn’t taken them_.

Dan couldn’t work him out at all.

As Dan settled back among the treasures of his desert cavern, tired from the night of working in the markets, his pile of treasure caught his eye. Dan saw the gold and silver Lester crown that he’d stolen from right under Phil’s nose, and underneath it, a parchment, newly acquired. He reached for it, nerves swimming in his belly.

Alexandrus' fairy tales. Dan's closest tie to his family, and now his closest tie to Phil.

With trembling fingers, Dan extracted the scroll. The copy was perfect - just as anything Phil ever did was perfect. The words were exactly as Dan remembered them. He traced them with his finger, remembering his father doing the same, and was shocked when he felt an actual tear drop down his cheek.

Dan hadn't cried in years.

Dan sat and thought through the entire night, not catching a wink of sleep. He couldn't tear his thoughts away from Phil. What would his Prince be doing this night? No doubt congratulating himself on a lucky escape from Dan. He'd said he was always on Dan's side, but how was Dan supposed to trust that? How could he trust in a _Prince_?

But Phil wasn't a Prince. Not the kind that Dan hated. He was a good man, with a horrible duty, and he was trying to make the best of it.

When dawn once again began to cross the horizon, Dan found himself writing out another letter. He sent the raven off with a heavy heart, and crawled back into his cave to sleep among his stolen treasure, dreaming of blue eyes.

_Prince Philip,_

_My apologies for our earlier misunderstanding. I see things clearly now. If you wish to talk, I will be in the alley by the Lion's Head Pub at sundown. But if you're not there, I understand._

_\--King of Thieves (or, if you prefer, Dan)_

The message was a risky move, but Dan couldn't help but feel more content, knowing it was on its way to Phil. He didn't want Phil to have a negative memory of the King of Thieves, as foolish as it was. Phil was a good man - Dan wanted to prove that he was good, too, in his own way. Life had just handed him a harsher set of cards.

Deep down, Dan prayed that Phil would understand that.

**

Phil and his men waited outside the Syrell's for hours, beefing up their already heavily guarded home with even more men on horse back and swords at the ready. Seeing Phil himself sat outside had made the Syrell's happy, to top it all off, making Phil's life just that little bit easier. Maybe, just maybe, the Syrell’s would be so pleased that they would share the news with the rest of the Royals that Captain Philip truly was trying his best to head off the King of Thieves, and they’d finally get off his back for not doing enough to keep their _precious treasure_ safe.

Even the thought of how important these people found their silly diamonds and heirlooms disgusted Phil, now. After seeing so many starving on the streets of the city, he could hardly look at those trinkets as anything but money hoarded and kept in secret while the rest of the world suffered. It sickened him to the very core, but he didn’t know what he could do about it. It was something he’d have to remember to bring up with Peej, maybe DeFranco, to see what they thought of possible changes to their kingdom’s distribution of wealth.

After the first hour of waiting, Phil decided his thief was not coming, but he still didn't leave, nor did he mention to his guards that he had it on good authority that his thief would probably not show - ie, his own authority, and an authority that while meaningful, would make no sense when Phil had first stated that the King of Thieves _would_ show.

More than his worry over his guard coming to distrust him, though, Phil did not leave out of a sense of desperate desire to make _sure_ his faith in his thief would not be proven false. There was a part of him that worried if he did leave, the King of Thieves would make his bold attempt to steal the diamond anyway, and Phil would find come morning that the man he’d come to think of in a rather positive light, really was nothing more than a common, dirty thief.

On top of it all, though, Phil had a reputation to uphold, and if he _didn’t_ stay all night, regardless of whether or not the King of Thieves showed, then he would likely lose favor with the Royals, and the Syrells in particular, who happened to be a powerful household amongst the royals. If he could prove that he’d follow a lead to the ends of the Earth, then that could truly only help him in the end.

All Phil really wanted to do, though, was sleep.

He was tired, and being awake meant thinking of his thief and everything that had gone wrong. The heartbreak was still fresh and new in Phil's chest, destroying him from the inside out until he was holding back tears merely by holding on to his anger.

How dare the King of Thieves think he could use Phil? How dare he flirt with Phil, break down his defenses, talk as if the _Prince_ were the nasty one here. Phil had done all he could to prove that he wasn't all the bad things his thief saw him as, was doing everything he could do show his city that he was more than that, but his thief was the only one who mattered just then, and it was hard.

Phil hurt, and his chest ached, and his eyes burned right up until the sun rose, when he and his men were finally allowed to go home.

The King of Thieves had been a no-show, but the Syrells had sent word that the Prince had tried to help, and for now, that would have to be enough.

Exhausted and weighed down by responsibility and the realization that Phil really truly was alone in this world, he led his horse home, left her in the stables, and headed to his rooms. His feet dragged across the royal floors of the palace, eyes raking over the countless riches and spoils that could be found there, an excess that no one in the world needed, let alone him. He felt an itch to throw it all away, destroy it, or give it out to his people - anything to get it out of his sight. His thief’s words were rattling around in his head about the needs of the poor, why he stole, and what he took; everything that the man had ever said to him, stark black in the forefront of his mind, and it was shaking him to his core.

Phil didn’t want to be Prince or Captain anymore. He just wanted to be Phil, someone not high born or responsible for his kingdom’s lives. Maybe a stable boy, or a cook - someone who didn’t have to feel the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. Phil just wanted to be normal, just… just wanted to be _loved_.

Never before in his life had he craved being loved as much as he did just then. Rejection coiled bright and new in his chest, unlike anything he’d ever felt before, because he’d never been in love - not that he was in love _now_ , but… but he was closer than he’d ever been before.

As Phil crossed the threshold into his rooms, he turned to lock the doors behind him, and stripped himself slowly, teeth gritted and mouth set in a grim line. All he wanted to do now was rest, and so he did, climbing under the bedcovers and praying that the maids would know better than to wake him today.

**

Phil slept for hours, dreaming horrible dreams of his thief working in direct defiance against him, causing nothing but destruction and mayhem for once rather than his usual attempts to steal from the rich and give to the poor. Phil dreamt of his thief’s wicked grin as he burned down the Castle, burned down the entire city, and took more than his weight in gold. All the while, Prince Philip watched on while his family died, his brother Martyn staring at him from the flames with an expression of betrayal and abandonment etched across his features, until he was finally gone, taken by the flames, and reduced to nothing but ash.

Phil dreamt of himself walking to his thief’s side and taking his hand, smiling a cruel smile himself as he drew his own greatsword to hand and turned it on the throats of his people.

By the time he woke up, it was in a cold sweat early afternoon, with the afternoon sun just hitting it’s peak in the sky.

Phil groaned, rolling over in his bed, and stared at the far wall of his rooms with nothing less than numb denial, because his dreams were nothing more than nightmares, right? There was nothing and no one in this world who could convince him to chose the side of his thief… right?

Climbing out of bed was a struggle, but Phil managed it, and he forced himself downstairs to eat a breakfast that he didn’t want because he knew that he would need his strength that day. The weight of a full belly was a hard one to carry, headed as Phil was straight into the lion’s den of the poor to feed those who would never have enough, left orphaned and starving and dying, just as he’d done the last few weeks.

His mind was filled with nothing but blank solitude and platitudes to himself that a man such as the King of Thieves did not deserve his attention, and could rot in hell for all he cared.

Phil, however, hardly reached the end of the courtyard before a raven who’d clearly been waiting for him jumped down into the path in front of him. It ruffled its wings at him, tilted its head, and then fluttered upwards to perch on his arm instead. There was a note tied to its leg that reminded Phil of yesterday, the parchment a sickly old yellow colour, just like the one his thief had sent to him before.

Heart in his throat, Phil accepted said note, and, once the raven had fluttered off, opened it with fingers that shook in the cold.

Something strange, something alien, lodged in his throat as Phil stared at the parchment gripped tight in his fingers and let his eyes scan quickly across the words. He was so close to pressing a hand over his mouth in surprise, but he didn’t, conflicted and unsure as he was. Why had his thief even bothered to reach out and apologize in the first place? What reason could he possibly have? Unless -

There, at the bottom of the letter, scratched in thick black ink, undeniable and bright, was a name.

Phil’s thief had at last given him a name.

Hope curled bright and new inside of Phil’s heart, and he wondered if maybe, just maybe, this meant so much more.

Carefully, Phil tucked the private note into the pocket of his black trousers, and continued on his way to his duties, hoping that just maybe, his thief, his _Dan,_ would actually wait for him tonight, and that this was not just some trick.

Somehow, he didn’t think it was.

**

Dan's nerves were even worse before meeting Phil this time around. As he sat amongst his treasure in his desert cavern, waiting for the sun to go down low enough for him to begin his journey across the desert, Dan was a jangle of restless nerves that had him shifting about constantly, never staying in one place for long.

He hated the Prince - hated him for making him feel this way, for turning him into a jumbled mess of butterflies and fear, for ruining his love of stealing. Dan had started off by stealing because he needed to, but quickly he'd found his desire for riches growing stronger and stronger until he was never satisfied. Never mind the fact that selling them helped to give back to the community he’d come from, the ones who were left outside the riches of the upper class. Dan stole to help them, yes, but he also stole because jewels were pretty.

Now, though - now he was sat amongst the world's greatest riches, and all he desired were Phil's blue eyes.

Dan slept fitfully, and woke just before sundown with his eyes feeling like they were full of grit. He washed and dressed quickly in the small oasis behind his cavern, his heart heavy as he slid his three daggers into their usual places. He didn't want to fight his Prince, but Dan wouldn't blame Phil for attacking him the minute they met.

Assuming Phil would even show up.

The thought crossed Dan's mind that Phil might be setting a trap for him, and he'd be met by a battalion of the Royal Guard ready to take him into custody, but Dan thought Phil was worth more than that. He'd promised to be on Dan's side - even though Dan could hardly work out why.

He needed to know why. He needed to know what made Phil tick, what kept him the moral man he clearly was.

Dan had failed in being good. Maybe Phil could show him where he'd gone wrong.

Not that Dan was planning to give up being a thief - he wasn't. He was the King of Thieves, proud of his title, proud of how far he'd come since his humble beginnings. But now, he had a deep desire to know Phil better. And the only way to do so would be through talking to him.

**

Sundown found Dan stalking through the capital's streets, his usual cloak on with the hood pulled low over his face. He slipped down the alley next to his favoured tavern and waited, only this time, his daggers remained concealed.

If Phil did show, he'd see that Dan only wanted to talk. And if he was surrounded by Royal Guardsmen - well, Dan didn't plan to let them take him alive.

**

By the time the sun had set, Phil had gone about his duties, feeding those he could and promising more as he was able, knowing that even as Prince, there was only so much he could do. Some of the families he helped still looked upon him with mistrust, but it was becoming more and more common for Phil to be greeted with happy smiles and appreciative thank you's wherever he went. He even watched as one of the little orphan boys he'd caught stealing a week ago went and coughed up his own copper for a loaf of bread at the market place, and spoke with the baker about perhaps helping the boy get a job, to learn a trade.

All the while, Phil had his thief on his mind. His Dan.

The fact that he knew his King of Thieves’ name, now, as well as his face, made something happy thrum through Phil until he was forcing down a fool's grin, and a fool's hope.

Phil had been refraining from wearing his hood while out performing his duties, but now that he wanted to disappear, to escape, he drew it low over his head once more, shielding himself as he drew his dagger and began to make his way to The Lion's Mane, a tavern he knew was frequented often by a rowdier folk. The last thing Phil wanted was trouble, and while he hoped the best of Dan - and Phil still couldn't get over the fact that he _knew his thief's name now_ \- he feared his death was coming.

His boots trod the cobblestoned streets as quietly as he could manage until he was just passing by the tavern itself, and then, after glancing about himself for a moment, he slunk to the right and into the alleyway Dan had promised to meet him in.

Eyes shrewd and careful, Phil looked around himself until a shadow appeared from behind a bin.

"You came," the voice said.

Phil wasn’t imagining the awe.

"I said I always would."

Dan couldn't keep the awe out of his voice as he emerged from his hiding place to see his Prince standing before him. Dan had been waiting with the ever-growing certainty that Phil wasn't going to show up, and Dan would be forced to never see him again. The amount of happiness he felt at seeing Phil standing before him again was more than Dan thought he could bear.

This was ridiculous. Dan had never fallen for anyone before, not even those he'd briefly taken to his bed. It was beyond ridiculous that a bumbling Prince could make him feel such things.

And yet, at Phil's candid answer that he would always come when Dan called, Dan felt a rush of gratitude that made his stomach flip.

Dan didn't try to shake the feeling away this time, though. Instead, he lowered his hood, and crossed his dagger-less arms, making it more than obvious that he was currently unarmed.

Phil's heart was racing, his hands trembling as he stood in front of his thief - his Dan; the man who'd given him hell for over a year, the man he'd finally cornered one night, and who'd not only gotten away, but taken Phil's heart with him - the greatest treasure Dan had, and he didn't even know it. Phil intended to keep it that way.

The dagger in his hand was obvious as he moved slowly closer to his thief, but the fact that Dan himself was unarmed did not pass Phil's notice as he pulled back his hood and crossed his arms over his chest.

The shadows hid them both, and slowly, Phil slid his own dagger back into its sheath at his waist.

He cocked his head to show Dan he was listening, mouth pursed, and waited.

Dan's sharp eyes caught the movement as Phil slowly sheathed the dagger he sported upon approaching Dan. He raised his brows a little. His show of defencelessness must have got through to Phil, somehow, as this showed trust beyond what they had so far shared.

"I came to apologise," Dan began abruptly. "I seem to have misjudged you quite a bit. For that, I am sorry." He met Phil's eyes steadily through the dark alley. "I meant what I said, though. Do not think you can ever truly understand me, and _never_ , I mean _ever_ , make assumptions about my past again."

"I apologize as well, my thief," Phil replied quietly, bowing slightly to Dan as a show of respect. "My emotions may have gotten the best of me, and I struck a low blow. You are right. I do not understand you." _But I'd like to_. The words were on the tip of his tongue, only Phil didn't think he could say them.

His heart was still fluttering anew at the fact that Dan, the King of Thieves, had admitted to misjudging Phil. Maybe then, something Phil was doing was right.

"I hope that I can continue to prove you wrong about me."

Dan inclined his head once to acknowledge Phil's bow, despite the fact that his heart was doing somersaults. A Royal Prince had just bowed to him - the King of Thieves. Once upon a time, that was all Dan had dreamed of.

Now, though - now he wanted something more. He wanted to truly make Phil his prized treasure, in whatever capacity he could.

"I'm sure you will continue to prove me wrong," Dan muttered in quiet agreement. He jerked his head towards the tavern they were leaning against. "They're talking about you again in there, you know. Prince Philip, Protector of the Realm. I heard you were going around feeding the poor. Even - even setting up orphanages."

Despite his best efforts, Dan's voice shook a little. He turned his face away, avoiding Phil's gaze.

"It's good work," Dan said slowly. "Commendable. You have my blessing, my Prince, should you want such a thing from your thief."

It was clear that this was a difficult thing for Dan. Phil could see it in the tenseness of his shoulders, in the way he avoided Phil's gaze and spoke in a low undertone. He wasn't used to apologizing, and that shouldn't make Phil feel quite as giddy as it did. He'd need an elephant to stamp down on the hope blooming hot and hard in his chest.

No, he couldn't fall in love with this man. He was a criminal, whether Phil thought higher of him than that or not. There could be no love there. One day, Dan would flat out _have_ to pay for his crimes, and when that day came, Phil would try his best to make it go as smoothly and calmly as he could, but for now, he needed to try and keep himself in check. Because that day had not yet come, and Dan was still unrepentantly a thief.

Swallowing as his thief leaned against the side of the tavern, Phil moved to mimic him, leaving a foot of space between them that was just enough to allow them room to continue speaking lowly.

A low burn of feeling swept up Phil's belly, but he ignored it.

"I shall always want my thief's blessing," Phil replied quietly, itching to reach out and touch, but he held himself back. "Dan," he said, equally as quietly, shivering as the name rolled of of his tongue. "You're the reason I saw what I was blind to before, you're the reason I'm making a change. Your blessing means I've finally done something right."

Dan couldn't help the sharp surprise that flared through him, hearing his own name from Phil's lips. Dan's name was something he held precious, something he rarely, if ever, gave out. Only his most trusted comrades had been gifted with it, and even then, reluctantly. Phil was the first person Dan had willingly opened up to since he was a tiny boy.

"In that case, I shall have to speak further." Dan's dark brown gaze strayed sideways to Phil, watching as he mimicked Dan against the wall. "You do good work. You are better than your brother, than your father, even than your grandfather. You bring pride to the Lester name."

The last thing Phil had been expecting was for Dan to fully praise him, to tell Phil that he was doing good, bringing pride to his families name, doing right by them and everything they had promised their kingdom when his grandfather had first taken over. The words made him weak at the knees, and despite trying his best not to, Phil found himself falling just that little bit more in love with his thief.

Suddenly, Phil found himself stepping closer, drawn to this man that he’d grown to desire, desperate to finally do something about it.

The space between them was too much - Dan was itching to close the distance. He was hit with the urge to feel his Prince's arms around him, to nuzzle into his grip, to discover what the Prince tasted like.

It was those thoughts that finally drove Dan away.

He couldn't risk falling for anyone - least of all a Prince with a heart of gold. Dan would destroy him, and he no longer wanted to.

"Remember, Phil," Dan breathed, and moved suddenly, right up close, his lips by Phil's ear, "I will always be your thief."

And then, he was gone, disappearing back into the night with no trace left behind him.

Phil didn't so much as have a chance to reply or thank Dan, act on his sudden desire to be _closer_ , or move their conversation forward into an agreement that Dan would never again ask Phil to do something bad again, before Dan was closing the space between them in one quick stride. The fear that Dan could kill him right then and there was fleeting as a pair of soft, warm lips pressed to his ear, whispering heated words there, and then, Dan was gone.

Breathless, head spinning and heart racing in his chest, Phil clutched at his chest, turning just in time to watch his thief disappear, because yes… Dan was his thief, and _his_ thief he would remain.

**

Back at home, Phil struggled to hide the way he was feeling from his family, something he would come to regret immensely. Buoyed up as he was from the rather positive evening Phil had enjoyed with his thief, he couldn’t seem to keep the smile from his face, and while his thoughts were turned to what this could all mean for him and his greatest enemy turned possible receiver of his affections, his brother Martyn studied him quite thoroughly.

“Heard you were down with the scrubs again,” Martyn began, interrupting Phil’s thoughts rather rudely. His eyes narrowed at the use of the common term amongst royals to refer to the poor stationed in the capital, taking up “resources” as they saw it, and generally wasting space. It was a word Phil had once used as well. Now, though, he looked upon it with disgust.

“Shut up, Martyn. It’s our fault that poverty still exists, and our duty to resolve the issue, rather than cast it aside, as you do using that term,” Phil replied, eyes dark as he glared at his brother.

From across the table, both the King and Queen nodded sagely. If it weren’t for their constant support, Phil knew that they widespread idea that scrubs should be abandoned, or worse yet, _killed_ , would be even more widespread, if not implemented by now. They were the ones who’d instilled in Phil a sense of justice in the first place, and while he knew his brother to be a good man at times, he’d long since hardened himself over time.

It was his opinion that scrubs were inherently evil, unable to rise among the ranks of society because they chose a life of crime over duty, as if they had a choice. Phil and his father knew better, but Martyn was difficult to sway, having been forced to spend so much of his time amongst the royals of their province by duty of the crown prince. None of their family could have foresaw they way they would sway his conscious

Even now, Martyn merely rolled his eyes at Phil’s comment, a glint appearing in his eye as he continued to study his brother.

"I also heard someone saw you sneaking away. Off to meet up with your thief again, brother?"

Blushing wildly, Phil slammed his knife and fork down on the dinner table, and turned a glare onto his brother that was merely meant to hide the sudden embarrassment and fear flaring through him. He’d been so careful, or at least, had _thought_ he’d been so careful sneaking off to see Dan, so who had seen him, and what would they do with such knowledge? Did they know for certain who Phil had run off to see, or was it merely conjecture, still? Surely, if there was any _real_ suspicion that Phil was giving his affections to a criminal, the capital city would be in an uproar by now, and his parents would not be sitting so calmly on the other side of the table.

Still, Phil had to do _something_ to ward off suspicions. It had been hard enough to gain the King of Thieves trust. It wouldn’t do for Phil to lose it now, not when he was so _close_ … close to what?

Phil had to shake himself. Just because Dan had given him a name, just because he’d apologized for attempting to _use_ Phil, did not mean anything. Phil had to remember that he was protecting a criminal, and if said criminal did something _worse_ than he already was and Phil was found out to be protecting him, shit would hit the fan, and Phil would be screwed.

He knew, already, that Dan would never change his ways… so why, then, was he still here?

"Fuck off, Martyn," Phil cursed, at him, suddenly frustrated with more than just his brother.

"Philip!" his mum admonished.

The King merely chuckled.

“Sorry,” Phil muttered, and ducked his head back down to the plate of food in front of him. Quite suddenly, it seemed, he’d lost his appetite completely.

“Alright, that’s quite enough,” their father interjected, preventing Martyn from saying another word, though his mouth had been open to do just that. “Martyn, I will never understand your misunderstandings of the poor in our kingdom. I think those friends of yours are starting to become a bad influence,” he said, offering Martyn a stern look. Phil couldn’t help the way his own lips quirked up in amusement at his brother's misfortune, but he should have known better than to believe his father wouldn’t pick on him as well.

“As for you, Philip. You’ve become quite gung-ho about that thief of yours,” he said, turning a piercing look onto Phil, a smirk quirking his lips. “Not that that’s a _bad_ thing, necessarily. We just worry for you, is all,” he said, and was that Phil’s imagination, or was there a twinkle in his father’s eye?

Blushing glowing darker against the paleness of his cheeks, Phil turned his gaze away once more, furious with himself. Was he so see through that even his father could tell Phil’s interest in the King of Thieves went far beyond any sense of justice? If the King could see through him, then surely, so could the rest of the kingdom.

Perhaps Phil had put Dan in more danger than he had ever realized.

Before Phil could even began to think on a way to fix this, his father continued to speak.

“It’s been said you’ve cornered him a few times. I know you, Philip. Any particular reason you haven’t caught him yet?”

Phil’s expression of embarrassment turned to anger in a second, and he turned a glare up onto his own father before he could stop himself. The King, however, did not give him a chance to speak, let alone defend himself, lifting a hand to silence both Phil, and a triumphant Martyn smirking beside him. The Queen, meanwhile, was smiling softly to herself, twirling her fork through the pasta on her plate.

“I mean no offense to you, Phil. Did I ever tell you, when I was a youngin, my father caught me stealing, too?”

 _That_ caught Phil’s attention, enough that he closed his mouth and just _stared_.

Besides him, Martyn’s expression was a mask of absolute shock, and horror.

The King laughed, the sound hearty and full.

“Yes, your Grandfather raised a thief, I’ll admit,” King Lester admitted. “But only for the good of the people, as I would argue to him time and time again. I’ve heard quite a good deal of the tales of your thief, Philip. Does he not sell his goods to the black market?”

Phil’s eyes went wide at that, and he found his jaw had fallen open for more reason than one, now. Not only was his father, the _King_ , informing Phil that he had once been a thief himself, but he was revealing yet more to Phil that Phil did not know about _his_ thief. Dan sold to the black market? Wasn’t that like, some underground ring between the poor based on trade and bartering for food and goods, mostly stolen?

If that were true, wouldn’t that make Dan more like… robin hood? Or something? Taking from the rich, only to give to the poor, whether illegally or not…

“I - did not know that, no, father,” Phil admitted, unable to snap his jaw back closed from his astonishment. Dan was… Dan was far better a person than Phil himself, if that were true. Dan was doing good things… so many better things than even Phil himself. How could Phil ever seek to enact justice on Dan, when Dan was the one seeking justice in his thievery?

The King smiled indulgently at him, and winked.

“Yes, yes, regardless, I’m sure I’m right,” the King dismissed. “”You’re very much like myself, Phil,” he continued. “Always considering what’s just over what society deems is _right_. I’d be willing to be that the King of Thieves does not steal from his own, does he? And I’d be willing to bet he comes from a place of hardship….” The King trailed off, seeming thoughtful, then.

“Imagine watching those who claim to care for the common interests lord their riches over you, never once sharing or giving back, while they claim that you too, one day, can climb to the top of the ladder. Yes, I used to hate the royals, too, used to steal from my own _father_ so I could make a quick buck or two at the black market and hand it out to the poor, always in disguise so they would not know who I was, thinking I was doing what was best for the world. Yes, the King of Thieves and I have a lot in common, as do you and I, Philip. I can hardly fault you for liking him.”

Phil’s jaw had well and truly fallen open by now, and Martyn - well, Martyn looked absolutely thrown, eyes wide and wild with conflicting thoughts.

If Phil thought he was struggling with taking in the fact that his father had once been a thief _himself_ , and had no desire to stop the King of Thieves from doing what was right, well, Martyn must be absolutely crushed.

**

After that, things became more of a whirlwind of necessity. It felt like, despite his father’s blessing on all that Dan did, the rest of the world was growing more and more suspicious about Phil’s lack of motivation to actually put a stop to him. Not to mention, Martyn had taken to stalking around the palace in fit’s of confused rage, mouth zipped as far as Phil could tell, on the events that had been revealed the other night at dinner. Phil could hardly blame him - it felt like their entire world had been flipped on it’s head.

For Phil, though, it was a huge relief. At the very least, he would always have his father’s support.

Phil was hardly seen with his Royal Guard anymore, giving out orders from afar on what they should do, his Lieutenants checking in with him constantly in the castle. Locked up as he was for the time being, Phil had picked out one of his kinder, more trusted advisers, Louise Pentland, to go about his duties to the poor for him, arming her with a dagger and a cloak similar to his own, and filling her to the brim with the information Phil had collected during his plight about those who lived on the streets of the capital.

Plans for the first ever Orphanage in the Capital were being ironed out, and a Royal Wedding was being planned.

Which meant, as the brother of the Crown Prince, Phil had duties as the best man that kept him away from his city.

And he hated it, because he knew he was losing the favor he'd gained by dropping everything for something as extravagant as a wedding.

Still, there was nothing Phil could do.

Duty called.

**

Dan fled back to his desert cave that night, heart pounding in his chest. He didn't quite know why - wouldn't let himself analyse why - but the way Phil's eyes had brightened at Dan's compliments was making Dan's heart sing. He liked that look. Happiness looked good on Phil.

A small part of Dan thought he would be happy if he could just make Phil look like that every day, while the larger, more sensible part of Dan reminded himself that he was a thief, and he loved real treasures like gold, and that he should probably get back to stealing soon if he wanted to keep up his reputation.

Reluctantly, Dan had to admit the second part of him was right.

And so, over the next several days, Dan went back to his old ways. He scoured the capital for new targets, breaking in wherever and whenever he could, and fleeing back to his cave cackling after each new escapade. He had a few run-ins with the Royal Guard, but nothing he couldn't handle, and he didn't see his Prince again even once.

Dan tried not to be too disappointed about that.

He also tried to convince himself that he was staying in the capital city for energy conservation reasons, and not just because it was closer to Phil.

Only, it was that reluctance to leave the city that became Dan's downfall. After a series of break-ins like Dan’s, people grew wary, and before he knew it, security was being stepped up.

Dan was clever, though, and he worked hard to plan all of his escape routes.

However, it was soon proven that even the King of Thieves could make mistakes.

Dan was halfway up a chimney, cloak weighed down heavily by a newly acquired sapphire necklace, when a shriek from the door informed him that he had been caught.

"Stop! Thief!" An unfamiliar man's voice called, his hands grabbing at Dan's cloak, dragging him down from the chimney before Dan could even think to defend himself.

They clapped him in irons despite his protests, proceeding to question him thoroughly and angrily.

The Lady of the house snatched the necklace off of him as fast as she could, snarling. "How did you get in?! How did you get this!"

"Well," Dan started slowly, his old charm falling back, "I didn't get it very well, did I, seeing as it's back in your possession now."

The Lady's husband punched Dan square in the jaw, and he growled, his chained hands itching to get revenge.

Dan was in a bit of a tight spot.

"Are you the King of Thieves?" the man demanded, standing threateningly over Dan. "You have his black cloak, his cocky grin. Are you him?"

Dan met his eyes, doing his best to hide the way his heart was shrivelling inside him. "Pah, don't be ridiculous. Do you think the great Thief King himself would get caught halfway up a chimney?"

The Lady laughed, but the man was still glaring at him. "I don't believe you."

"No?" Dan questioned, thinking fast on his feet. "Well, I think you'll find I wasn't actually stealing from you at all."

Both of their jaws dropped.

"But you had my necklace!" The woman cried.

"The keyword there is 'had'," Dan advised them. "I'm here as part of... a training exercise. For the Royal Guard."

Both Lord and Lady surveyed him, disbelieving.

"All part of Prince Philip's new plans," Dan added sagely. "Why don't you send for him? He'll clear all of this right up in an instant."

After all, Phil _had_ told Dan he'd help him however he could. Dan was sincerely hoping now was one of those times, no matter how embarrassing it would be to admit to getting caught in front of his Prince himself.

**

It was during one particular evening a few days after preparations for the Royal Wedding had begun that an interesting call came through from a high ranking guard out in the capital. Phil had heard on more than one occasion how closely his guard had come to capturing Phil’s thief, had been living off of those messages of Dan to keep himself feeling connected to him, when the strange and unexpected news that the King of Thieves may have _actually_ been caught came through.

Heart in his throat, Phil read over the parchment that had been sent to him, and crumpled it into his fist the second he read the words “suspected King of Thieves claiming to be in training under Prince Philip Lester for the Royal Guard. Lord and Lady of the house request an audience.”

He turned to the man who’d carried the message through to the Castle himself, and glared hard at him. “I will take care of this,” he stated, hoping beyond hope that the man would carry on the news that Phil was _livid_. He wanted anyone and everyone out of his way.

The truth of the matter, however, was that Phil was rather _amused_ , and a fair bit relieved. The message had interrupted yet another royal dinner wherein the Lester Family were attempting to coerce yet another royal family into attending the Royal Wedding, something Phil wanted no part in if he could get away from it, and it was more than obvious it was Dan asking Phil for his help, something that Phil was always ready do jump and do, having promised the man he would do anything for him. Now was no different, and if Phil had missed his thief, well, no one had to know.

How Dan had managed to get himself caught, however, Phil would never fully understand.

Marching up to his room’s, Phil stripped himself of his royal garb to pull on the garb of his station, feeling strange that he was about to go meet Dan in his armour for once instead of his street wear, and the green cloak he’d become rather partial too. Even just the thought of seeing Dan as the _actual Captain of the Royal Guard_ amused him as he tried to think of a way to get Dan out of this ridiculous situation.

If it weren’t for Phil’s father’s approval of Dan’s actions, he might not have felt so safe getting Dan out of this rather tight situation, but as it was, the King had practically given Phil his blessing.

Once dressed, Phil rushed down to the stables to get his horse, and prayed that he would be the first to arrive to Dan’s defence.

In his mind, all he could do was think _how stupid of you, Dan. What have you done now?_ But there was amusement in his voice.

**

By the time Phil had reached the house his guard had informed him of, he could already feel his heart rate spiking with fear, humour almost entirely eradicated. Dan’s strange story had been echoing around inside of his head for a good quarter of an hour now, and Phil was still left to wonder how he was going to get Dan out of this ridiculous situation. Where Dan had come up with such an inane explanation for his behavior was beyond Phil, who was certain he could have done better if it were him. Training exercise? What kind of training exercise required someone to break into some else’s home and steal something, which is what Phil was assuming Dan had done?

Still, the problem of how Phil was going to save Dan was the least of his worries. Over the course of the horse ride down here, it had occurred to Phil just how much _trouble_ Dan had just gotten himself into, and how dangerous their situation had become. What if Dan’s face was recognized now, and his life in this world forever endangered? The last thing Phil wanted was for his Dan to get himself _killed_ , or worse yet, to be exposed for who he truly was.

Still, Phil was going to do everything within his power to make this right.

"I understand you've got a trainee of the guard locked up in your living room?" Phil asked the moment his call at the door was answered, voice booming and authoritative.

**

Dan whiled away the wait in embarrassed silence. He was under the watchful eye of the Lady of the House, who wouldn't let him move at all, and Dan didn't think he'd ever been quite this humiliated. His black cloak was twisted, his hands chained behind his back, and all three of his daggers had been found by a rough search conducted by the Lord.

Needless to say, Dan was far from pleased.

To top it all off, Dan couldn’t figure out what on earth was taking Phil so long. Dan had come up with his story off the top of his head, forced to improvise, and while he was aware it wasn't very watertight that he’d really have been sent here on some training exercise for the Royal Guard, it was the best he’d been able to think of to get Phil here on such short notice. As much as Dan didn't want to admit it, he needed Phil's help.

Dan refused to acknowledge the warm flood of relief he felt the moment the Prince's booming voice echoed through the hall. Not long after, the Lord was showing Phil into the large, expansive living room where Dan was currently sitting on the ground, covered in soot from the fireplace, chained, and without the necklace he'd originally tried to steal.

"Ah, _there_ you are," Dan growled, "Finally, what took you so long?!"

At the startled looks from the Lord and Lady, Dan suddenly remembered he was supposed to be a Guard in training, and most certainly wouldn't address the Prince and Captain with such familiarity.

Dan gritted his teeth. He would need to squash his pride for the next few minutes.

"I mean," Dan forced his tone to soften, "My apologies, _your highness_. I seem to have failed your training exercise. Kindly inform this exquisite Lady that I wasn't really stealing her necklace, and then unchain me. Yes?"

If Phil was honest with himself, seeing Dan all chained up next to a fireplace, covered in soot and looking incredibly disgruntled and annoyed was incredibly amusing, bringing back some of his lost humor from before. It was the kind of look he wouldn't mind seeing on Dan again, if only to tease him for being so put out. Phil still couldn't believe that Dan had been caught, and he shook his head at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The abject horror on the Lord and Lady's faces, however, when Dan spoke to Phil with such familiarity and hostility, made Phil take a deep breath in, and exhale it quietly, eyes closed in frustration.

"I am so very sorry about this, M'lady," Phil said, choosing instead to ignore Dan entirely by turning back to his people. He could deal with Dan being an idiot later. How his thief managed to get himself into situations like these, Phil would never understand. "This is my nephew, Duke Charles the VII. He's visiting for the royal wedding, and has a desire to join the royal guard. I thought I would teach him a lesson by giving him a training exercise I never thought he would actually _try_. I trust you have recovered your valuables?"

The Lady facing him giggled and bowed to Phil, nodding as she pulled out a beautiful necklace that glinted in her hold. Phil could see the allure, but he sent Dan a withering look regardless.

"I apologize for my nephew, my Lady, but now that this is all sorted, would you be so kind as to ask your husband to unchain him for me? I'll be escorting him home, and his father will be dealing with him shortly. He's not quite cut out for the Guard."

Dan's expression grew harder and harder with every word that Phil spoke. He was making Dan out to be a complete idiot, and his _nephew_ on top of that. Dan might be younger than Phil, sure, but not by that much!

Despite his irritation, Dan couldn't help but enjoy the view of Phil dressed up in his armour again. He looked just like a knight out of one of Dan's fairy tales, here to save the day once again. Only that would make Dan the damsel in distress, a role he was most definitely not suited for.

“Of course, your highness” the Lord of the home quickly acquiesced, bowing to Phil rather formally, and moving behind Dan to unbind his chains, much to the relief of Phil.

Meanwhile, Dan sat there seething all the while, trying to resist the urge to grab one of his daggers from the lady and stab this guy in the gut for daring to chain Dan up in the first place; but that wouldn't really fit in with his role as Phil’s nephew - _nephew_ \- so instead Dan simply simmered with rage, jumping to his feet and rubbing his wrists as soon as they were unbound. Except he was supposed to be trying to look small and apologetic.

“May I ask what exactly said training exercise was?” the Lord of the house asked Phil, seeming mostly relieved that this was not the King of Thieves in his home, but also a little bit suspicious of all that had happened in the first place.

Phil wracked his brains for a moment, trying to recall any details that had been accounted to him in that accursed letter he’d received not an hour earlier, and then a thought popped into his head.

Chuckling softly to himself, Phil allowed his formal stance to relax, and brushed a hand across his forehead.

“I told him that if he could successfully steal something from a royal, then I would consider him for the guard, only I never thought he would actually _attempt_ it. I thought, surely, surely he would never want to put himself at so much risk, which is, of course, part of the job. I truly apologize on behalf of my nephew’s actions. It won’t happen again _,”_ Phil assured, turning a baleful look onto Dan immediately afterwards, and doing his damndest not to let his humor shine through as he said, _“_ Apologise, Charles.”

Dan almost choked. _Apologise?_ As if he was ever going to lower himself to _apologising_. Dan glared at Phil, but Phil simply arched a brow back, and Dan huffed out an unhappy breath when it was obvious that Phil was unyielding.

He was absolutely going to murder Phil when they were alone later.

“My _apologies,_ ” Dan grunted, trying and failing to sound contrite as he gave a little mocking bow to the Lord and Lady of the house. “Won’t happen again.”

Much to Phil’s relief, the Lady merely laughed again. “Well, I suppose it _could_ be a good exercise. Get the young man home and washed, he’s filthy from the chimney.”

Dan seethed.

“I agree,” Phil replied innocently. “He is quite filthy, isn’t he? Won’t do for the royal dinner party he’d snuck out of, now will it? Charles, come along now,” Phil insisted, grasping hard to Dan’s shoulder with the full intent of taking charge of where they went from here. Dan was _not_ running off on his own just yet; not until Phil had spoken to him, at least. “I’m sure your mother and father will have a good word to say to you when we get home.”

“They won't be the only ones with a lot to say,” Dan growled, flaring with disgruntled anger as Phil gripped him by the shoulder and led him away like a child. This was probably the most humiliating experience of Dan’s entire life. Phil was never going to let him live it down.

The Lord and the Lady laughed behind Phil at that, and bowed to him as the two left the house, Phil’s hold only increasing further on Dan as the Lady stopped him once more to hand over the daggers they’d apparently taken off of Dan when they’d caught him. The daggers glinted darkly in the Lady’s hold, far too sinister looking to belong to a young Lord, and Phil nearly felt his heart lodge in his throat out of a sense of panic at the sight of them. Neither the Lady nor the Lord said anything, however, leaving Phil to let out a breath of relief as he thanked them for their kindness and shoved the daggers into his boot, secure as they could be, and leverage to prevent Dan from leaving before Phil had had a good, firm talk with him.

Dan watched his precious daggers disappearing into Phil’s boot with a dangerous glint in his eye. He would have to get those back. Despite whatever else may or may not be going on between them, Phil was still the Captain of the Royal Guard, and Dan needed him on his side. Even if Phil had made it clear he wouldn't be used. Dan could respect that and still get his daggers back somehow. Hopefully.

Phil steered Dan gruffly around the corner from the Lord and the Lady’s house and down a few streets to a less rich part of the capital, where shoved Dan into the first empty alleyway they encountered, and backed them both up until they were hidden in the shadows, down by the bins and garbage that could have, but didn’t, harbor any homeless. Phil made sure of it with a firm shove of each bin to the ground.

Once he was satisfied the coast was clear, he turned to Dan with another dark frown, any and all humor he might have felt about the situation before vanishing in an instant.

“What were you thinking?” he hissed, his heart racing hard in his chest. The fear for his thief was back, and Phil had no idea what to do with it. If he wasn’t careful with how he presented himself, Dan might realize there was more going on here than Phil wanted him to know. It had been hard enough the last time Dan had attempted to use him, and while he’d apologized, given birth to hope inside of Phil’s chest that Dan could, maybe, possibly, want more from Phil _as well_ , he couldn’t allow Dan to have any more power over him than he already did by allowing his thief to know of Phil’s affections for him.

“You’re an idiot. How could you let your guard down like that? How did they even _catch_ you? Don’t you know that you’re not supposed to let yourself get caught by anyone but me?” he asked, reaching out to grasp hard to Dan’s shoulder again and shake him, frustrated as he was. He could feel a lump of fear forming in his throat all over again, but he couldn’t allow Dan to see it. He just _couldn’t_. Dan couldn’t know that Phil cared for him as anything more than a rival, _if_ that.

Dan did not appreciate being told off like a child. He narrowed his eyes at Phil, backing further into the alley Phil had dragged them into in order to twist his body out from underneath Phil’s hold, and hissed, "Unhand me at once. Just because I had to pretend to be one of your loyal subjects back there doesn't mean you get to talk to me like that anymore. I am not your _nephew_ , after all."

Phil's anger and frustration at Dan nearly getting himself caught and in trouble was met with fierce anger of Dan's own, and Phil would have to be an idiot not to realize that anger must have stemmed from the way Phil had had to treat Dan like a child back there, insolent and dumb. It wasn't Phil's fault that he'd needed to rescue his thief, and the only way he could manage it was to turn Dan's convoluted story into something that made some sort of sense, after all.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that,” Phil agreed, “But I had to do _something_ to get you out of the situation you managed to get yourself caught in. That’s why you called on me, is it not? Why you dared to use my name?” Phil asked him, fingers turning into claws against his own skin. He was only trying to do _right_ by his thief, couldn’t Dan see that?

Reluctantly, Dan had to admit that Phil was right. However much Dan might want to wave off his words with anger and scorn, the fact still remained that Dan had needed Phil back then. But it just wasn’t _fair_. The whole reason Dan had been caught in the first place was because he'd run the risk of staying in the city for too long, but he didn't _want_ to move on to one of his other bases. This city had Phil in it.

But Dan would be damned before he admitted that out loud.

With a haughty sniff, Dan set about brushing the worst off the soot off of his clothes, though he knew his hair and face must be covered in it. "So I may have ended up in a bit of a ... situation, but _you’re_ the one who said I could call on you if I needed your help. Besides, if you'd been paying more attention to me lately, maybe I wouldn’t have had to resort to such drastic measures." Dan stuck his nose in the air. "And besides. The necklace had sapphires in it. I haven't stolen a sapphire in ages."

It took a minute for Dan’s words to register in Phil’s mind, but when they did, he felt his lips start to quirk in a surprised but happy grin, eyes going that little bit wider as he took in his thief in a new light. Dan had missed him, had he? That was news to him, quite positive news, in fact, something that made Phil’s heart do strange things in his chest that he really didn’t want to think about right now. Dan was upset that Phil hadn’t been paying enough attention to him.

“Is that why you’ve been such a nuisance lately, then? Is that, perhaps, why you got yourself caught?” Phil asked, voice an unpracticed seductive drawl, low and throaty. “I thought we discussed this before, Dan...if you want my attention,” he said, taking another step forward, until he was crowding Dan in against the back wall of the alley, “you just have to send a raven. I’ll come anytime you call,” he purred, almost right in Dan’s ear, laughing when his thief tore away from him with a look of pure annoyance on his face.

Phil tried to pretend that it didn’t hurt that his attempts at flirting seemed to have fallen so flat.

"A raven isn't the same," Dan answered petulantly, realising all too well that he sounded like a spoiled child. He couldn't help it - finally having Phil near him again was oddly intoxicating, and he was having a hard time thinking straight with Phil doing things like talking in that low voice and crowding Dan against the back wall of the alley. It would be easy, far too easy, to fall for Phil's tone, to sink into the promise of his words. But Dan couldn't, so instead, he ducked out of Phil's hold and stepped away.

Shrugging his shoulders a little helplessly at Dan’s rebuke, Phil took a casual step backwards to keep himself from reaching out like he wanted too. His flirting had already fallen flat, his thief would surely not react well to Phil reaching out for him now _as well_. The thing was, Phil really _wanted_ to, the energy between them beginning to feel rather charged with emotion. Phil could practically feel Dan’s anger pulsing through him, and for some reason, the thrill of that was making Phil’s heart sing.

This man was something else, something Phil had never experienced before, and he wanted _more_. Dan had missed him - the great King of Thieves had missed him, was acting out in ways to get Phil’s attention, and if that wasn’t something to crave, Phil didn’t know what was.

“Fair enough,” he finally agreed, voice a bit more gruff as he tried to get a hold of himself. Just because Dan wanted his attention didn’t have to _mean_ anything, after all. “So a raven isn’t enough, but Dan,” Phil said, and here, he lowered his voice, conspiratorially and defensive, unwilling to share his intimate knowledge of his thief’s name with _anyone_ else. “You are _my_ thief. Please don’t go getting yourself caught by someone who isn’t me just to get my attention. I’ve got a Royal Wedding to plan. Do you think you could keep yourself out of trouble until I’m back? Please?” he added, voice going soft, sincere, _real_. Forget flirting, Phil _needed_ Dan to keep himself safe - for Phil.

Dan couldn’t deal with Phil being like this. Especially when the Prince went around calling him _his_ thief, and begging him not to get into trouble. For a moment, Dan allowed himself to believe that this was because Phil truly cared for him, and not just because he was a good leader wanting to look out for all his people, which, for some reason, included Dan.

Dan shook his head. Even if the Prince did have some misguided feelings for him, Dan could never return them. He'd learned the hard way never to get attached to anyone ever again.

Still, it was far too easy to pretend when he was around Phil. So, for the moment, Dan let himself fall into the rhythm of it, and he slid closer to Phil despite the other man having stepped away, and wrapped one warm hand around Phil's wrist to hold him in place. Perhaps a little flirting of his own wouldn’t hurt - it wasn’t as if his prince wasn’t accustomed to Dan’s more forward nature. It didn’t have to mean anything.

"I am indeed your thief, Phil," Dan answered lowly, "And as such, I expect certain demands to be met. You wouldn't abandon me, would you? Leave me for another - even if it _is_ your brother's wedding?" Dan tilted his head down to meet Phil's gaze, brown eyes bright. He could lose himself all too easily in Phil's intense stare.

"Cornelia seems like a lovely woman," Dan continued breezily. He'd been doing his reading up on the royal family, in between poring over the fairy tales he so loved. "I'm sure you'll make an excellent best man. I'd ask you to pass on my good remarks, but I don't really care. I'll save all my good feeling for my younger, more deserving prince." At that, Dan tossed Phil a wink.

Phil's heart thumped hard once against his ribcage, and he swallowed hard as Dan came close to wrap long fingers around Phil's wrist and entrap him. Phil couldn't help loving how the motion made him feel tethered and owned by Dan - it wasn't something he was meant to feel, after all, nor was it something he was meant to want, and yet he did. Almost more than anything else, Phil wanted to be Dan’s - and really be Dan's, not the facsimile narrative they currently had going.

Swallowing hard once more, Phil nodded shakily to his thief. "I'd never dream of finding another," he promised thickly. Even he could hear the sheer emotion in his voice, and wished he wasn't making himself so vulnerable to his thief. It was hard when Dan sounded so sincere - there was a jealous undertone to his words. It was possible Phil was just seeing what he wanted to see, but he let himself believe for now that it was real.

"The best man isn't meant to find love, regardless, let alone the Prince and Captain of the Royal Guard. Fear not, I'll always be your prince. I have no plans of abandoning you. Besides, I've still got to catch you, haven't I?" Phil was fully aware of the double entendre of his words this time, and smirked in return to his thief, trying and failing to ignore the warm feeling of butterflies in his stomach to know of Dan's possible jealousy for him.

Besides, the winking, whether Phil was being toyed with or not, was not something easily ignored.

"Is the Prince and Captain of the Royal Guard not allowed to find happiness for himself, then?" There was still teasing in Dan's tone, but underneath it lay a genuine concern. Dan was less than pleased at the way Phil talked about himself sometimes - as if he was completely tied down to his duty, with no freedom to live his own life.

Dan couldn't imagine a life without freedom, of being forced to obey everyone around him. He didn't want that for Phil. He shouldn't care what happened, and yet, Dan felt a strange, wistful tug to whisk Phil away into the sunset.

Impossible. Phil was far too moral to pursue a life of thievery, and Dan would never wish that danger upon him.

Dan's tone belied pain for Phil that Phil knew all too well. How much of his life had he felt the same anger and pain in regards to his lot in life? But Phil had learned the hard way that he couldn't seek happiness for himself. It was too likely to be false.

"Duty is safer than love, my thief. Imagine being a prince in a kingdom full of those who'd like nothing more than to ascend to royalty. You find falsity behind all happiness, then," he explained quietly, wishing it were anything but true. He knew all too well how hard it was. Dan's hurt for him was touching, though.

Dan narrowed his eyes at that. It seemed as if his guesses were right, then - that Phil really did place his duty above his own personal happiness. Dan didn’t like that, but he didn’t speak on it. Instead, Dan allowed his face to register surprise for a moment at Phil's words. The Prince wanting to catch him very clearly held two meanings, and from the teasing look Phil was sending him, he was well aware of that as well. Dan remained frozen for another minute until a slow, delighted smile stretched his lips’ wide, crinkling up the corners of his eyes. Dan rarely smiled - the expression felt a little alien on his face.

Dan was looking at Phil with surprise at his words, but the expression didn’t last long at all before his face was morphing into a delighted smile. Something about that look changed every last detail of Dan's face, until he was glowing with something mischievous but _happy,_ and it made Phil's heart melt, his breath catch, as Dan leaned in until Phil could feel his breath on his lips, his fingers tightening around Phil's wrist tight enough to trap him there.

"Ah, well. If you want to catch me, you might have to actually pay attention to me." Dan edged a touch closer, grip tightening around Phil's arm, until those intense blue eyes were far too close.

"I'm always paying attention to you," Phil whispered, voice hoarse with want. He wanted Dan. He wanted all of Dan.

The man was getting closer, and for a second, Phil thought he might kiss him, but when he kept moving forward until his head was nearly on par with Phil's shoulder and his lips were at Phil's ear once again, Phil wasn’t sure whether to relax _more_ , or tense for… what?

Danger.

Dan was Dangerous.

But Dan had always loved dangerous.

"Careful, my Prince," Dan all but purred into his ear, "If you get too close, I might just catch you instead,” he said, chuckling dangerously, low, before pulling away.

Dan didn’t waste a second, then, and as Phil seemed to still, stunned, and let out a noise of desperate _want_ that Dan could not allow himself to believe had actually come out of his mouth, he turned and scaled the wall Phil had him pressed up against, and ascended to the rooftops to make his escape.

**

The sound that Phil let out in response to Dan was completely and utterly involuntary, pulled from somewhere deep inside of him that no one had ever managed to touch before. It left Phil breathless, his eyes half closed so he couldn't have stopped his thief from escaping from him if he’d wanted to. There wasn’t even any fear left in Phil to think that Dan might attack him then, when he was helpless and vulnerable, falling, falling, falling, his heart expanding to take Dan in.

Phil’s hair fluttered in the wind, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Dan’s cloak disappearing over the top of the roof, lost to the night.

Phil touched his ear, just to feel if what had just happened was even _real_ , and then he really did close his eyes, letting out a startled, breathless laugh into the night air.

Still stashed away in his boot were Dan’s three daggers, and as Phil turned on his heel to walk away, all he could think was that was just yet another excuse for Phil to see Dan again - and _soon_.

His fingers reached for the sinister weapons in his boot, and he smiled, feeling his chest expanding with an emotion that left him ready to explode, because yeah… yeah, Dan had definitely caught him, and Phil didn’t even know where to go from here.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan made it all the way back to his base in the city before he realised that he'd left his three daggers behind.

He cursed softly to himself, glaring at the empty place in his boot. That made four of his favourite daggers he'd lost because of Phil now. Much to Dan's distaste, that meant he couldn't risk staying in the city - even he wasn't foolish enough to attempt a night on the streets unarmed - so, despite the hunger crawling in his belly, Dan forced himself to move, exiting the city by the Southern gate to head back to his desert hideout.

By the time he made it there, Dan was exhausted and frustrated with himself, completely unable to take his mind off of Phil. The way Phil's eyes had glittered with something close to hope when Dan had leaned into him, the  _ sound _ he’d made, as if he wanted Dan, as if he actually liked Dan...

But it was impossible. With all of Dan's teasing, he wasn't foolish enough to think that he could make a moral Prince fall for him, and Dan certainly would not return those feelings.

And yet, the way Phil had melted against him just before Dan had fled...

Dan shook away the thoughts with a frustrated growl. Instead, he went to wash the worst of the soot and sweat from his body, then hunted amongst his treasures until he found his stash of stolen daggers, grimacing a bit when he saw the collection. He had plenty, but none of them were as well broken in as the three he'd lost today. Phil was most likely keeping hold of them - Dan would have to persuade him to give them back, somehow.

Thoughts of exactly what persuasion techniques he could use led Dan's thoughts down a dangerous track. He ignored them with another growl and settled in to choose the best of his remaining daggers to go hunting with. There were only two that were even vaguely sharp, which disgruntled him a lot. Dan made a mental note to demand them back from Phil as soon as he possibly could.

And it would give him an excuse to see his Prince again.

**

Once he had a decent meal inside of him, Dan settled into his cave, once again reading the fairy tales by firelight. It had become nightly tradition for him to curl up in the company of his raven and the bugs and scorpions that roamed the desert at night, parchment open in front of him. The fairy tales calmed him, and he slept peacefully.

Dreams of intense blue eyes haunted him, and Dan woke with the thought of his Prince on his mind again.

Dan wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, he knew it was a terrible idea. Getting tangled up with a Prince could only end badly for both of them, and Dan shouldn't take the risk for the sake of a simple fling he could get in any of the city taverns he regularly frequented. There was nothing to gain from his endless thoughts of Phil.

Only ... Dan wasn't so sure that Phil  _ would _ only be a fling. The strange way Dan's stomach flipped whenever they were near, coupled with the strange desire to protect Phil, to make him happy, and to make him solely  _ Dan's _ \- those desires were new, and Dan didn't quite know what to do with them.

So, for now, he ignored them.

In the morning, Dan sent another raven off to the Palace, chewing his lip over the wording until he had it exactly right.

_ Phil, _

_ You seem to have some things of mine. Careful, they're sharp - don't accidentally stab yourself. _

_ Leave them somewhere safe until I can get to the city to collect them. I expect to be there around noon. Send my raven back to me with the place. _

_ \-- Dan _

Dan then set about collecting a stash of food and essentials he could bring into the city with him. If Dan wanted to get as much of Phil's attention as he could, then he needed to be in the city, as risky as that may be when he'd come so close to being caught.

But, well, Phil was always there to get him out of a tight spot if need be.

**

By the time Phil had returned home, the royal's his family had been entertaining were long gone, retired to the bed chambers that had been set aside for them, and both Martyn and the King were waiting up for Phil, their mother having disappeared to rest for the night. Slightly suspicious, Phil wandered into the den with them with brows drawn high, having caught sight of them on his way back down from his rooms in search of a warm meal.

The armour of his station had been replaced with bed clothes and a robe, and his arms crossed protectively over his body out of some strange sense of suspicious necessity, as his father smiled at him and Martyn waved him in, looking far too pleased with himself. Phil was unsure how to take the expression of triumphant lit there, when for the past few days, Martyn hadn’t even been able to  _ look _ at Phil or their father after what they’d discussed at dinner the other night. 

"We heard the guards talking. Have you finally caught your King of Thieves, then?" his father asked, motioning to another arm chair for Phil to settle into once he’d closed the door of the den behind him. Phil accepted the seat, careful as he took in the strange mix of emotion between his father and his brother, and trying not to let the excitement and affection he was currently feeling after tonight’s events fade through his exhausted countenance. 

"No, it wasn't him. It wasn't exactly a guard in training either, though, it was some idiot who thought he could convince another one of my men to set him free before taking off. I took him in, but he most definitely wasn't the King of Thieves. I doubt he'd be caught that easily regardless," Phil explained with a put upon sigh, resting his head back and closing his eyes. 

Beside him, Martyn chuckled, and Phil did his best not to react in any way.

"Right, but you took off running for him anyway. Are you sure you don't have a crush, Philip?" Martyn teased. “Are you sure you didn’t want to make the courtship official, yet?” he added, voice full of scorn.

Opening his eyes once more, Phil turned to glare at his brother, gritting his teeth and finally taking note of the angry glint in his brother eyes that told him everything he needed to know. This was meant to be some kind of intervention, some kind of forced turn around on Phil’s supposed obsession with the King of Thieves, and he would not be having it.

"Fuck off. I don't. It's a matter of pride, taking him down. One day, I will catch him,” Phil claimed, narrowing his gaze at his overly gleeful brother. 

The double entendre from earlier came back to Phil's mind, then, and he had to bite back a smile as he ducked his head. 

Yes, Phil most definitely desired to catch his thief, but not for the reasons he liked to proclaim - and that was where the trouble came in, because Phil was anything but a fool. He was falling for his thief, a man who was everything Phil stood against, but whose witty tongue and mischievous demeanor was everything Phil was missing in his life; not to mention Phil’s father had well and truly skewed every thought Phil had ever had of his thief until he was unsure whether or not Dan was truly an immoral man or not. 

After the strange conversation they’d all had at the dinner table the other night, when his father had talked about the difference between what was truly the right thing to do, and what society considered that to be, Phil had done a lot of digging into what his father could have possibly meant. It hadn’t taken much for Phil to learn everything he could about the so called “black market” he’d mentioned, which was indeed an underground place of trade thought of as horribly immoral by those with riches aplenty, but which, while run by criminals who often cheated people of their spoils, was a genuinely good place for the orphans and the poor Phil’s family and the royals of their society had long since flung out to their death. What Dan did by selling his spoils to this so called “black market,” was anything but immoral, regardless of what their society said, and it had well and truly shocked Phil to the core. 

Every last inch of vengeance and every last cry for justice Phil heard calling towards him to take down the King of Thieves was in shambles, now, because what justice would Phil truly be doing by taking Dan off the streets? What Dan was doing… was merely making it so those with no chance to live, could live.

It really wasn’t helping matters that with each passing day, each passing meeting with Dan, his thief made Phil feel more and more  _ special _ , until he wanted nothing more than to give up everything and just… be, with him. 

Be with the King of Thieves, of all people. Phil would be better off ripping his heart out right there and then. 

He had to keep reminding himself that Dan had tried to  _ use _ him, that Dan would  _ continue  _ to try and use him, no better than the girls and boys who’d come to his bedchambers at the end of every night, hoping to get in with him, and wanting nothing more than to be able to call themselves a  _ prince or princess _ . But every time Phil tried to remind himself of this, he remembered the way that Dan had apologized to him the second that Phil had said no, and how Dan had respected him from then on out.

It was far too difficult, far too  _ late _ now, for Phil to ever fall - to ever fall out of whatever he was feeling now towards his King of Thieves. He was already a goner.

He just knew he had to be careful. Dan had told him once if Phil wasn't careful, he'd lead Phil to hell, and Phil believed those words. He also believed that if Phil followed Dan far enough, Dan would be the one capturing him instead of the other way around.

“Are you sure that’s what you truly want, Philip?” the King asked him then, jostling Phil out of his thoughts so thoroughly that Phil’s eyes went almost dramatically wide. It was as if his father had been reading his thoughts, because no, that was not what Phil truly wanted at all. 

He pushed himself out of the arm chair they’d convinced him to rest in, and stood, only to glare at his father. 

“Of course it’s what I want, father,” Phil insisted, his heart beating heavy and hard in his chest. He could not be found out like this, he  _ could not _ . “He is our greatest enemy. He stole your father's  _ crown _ ,” he tried to remind them both, desperate to convince them both that he did not have any  _ feelings _ for his thief, that this so called intervention was unnecessary.

But the King merely rolled his eyes at Phil’s denial’s.

“A mere family heirloom that was never going to be touched again, let alone  _ admired _ , Philip? Do you truly think I value a crown over the good of our people? Over my own son’s happiness? His chance at love?”

That, at the very least, shut Phil up, and he stood staring, confused, between his father and his brother, whose expression seemed to finally be crashing, his eyes furrowed in abject horror as he, too, stared at their father.

“Wait. You cannot be serious, father? I thought, surely, we were on the same page, here. You can’t truly think -”

“I think nothing, Martyn. Merely that your brother’s thief may not be so bad as we all think.”

Phil didn’t think his eyes could get any wider, and he stared, mouth suddenly dry, between his brother and his father, wondering what in the world was happening here. 

“You’re the one - you said - you  _ said _ , father, that if Philip had finally captured the King of Thieves then - !”

“Then, what, Martyn?” Phil interrupted, his brows growing furrowed all over again, anger pulsing hot and heavy through his veins. “Then  _ what _ , you’d get your way?” he snapped, taking a harsh step forwards, exhaustion completely forgotten in the wake of the sudden adrenaline rush. “That the King of Thieves would be  _ murdered _ , at your hand, as all other criminals before him?” he hissed. “Did we, or did we not, do away with the death penalty, Martyn? When are you going to let this one go?”

Martyn’s eyes narrowed as well, and he crossed burly arms over chest, nearly as burly as Phil’s own. Phil could still take him in a fight any day.

“I merely meant that he would pay for his crimes, and I merely meant to protect you. I will not have my foolhardy brother falling for a  _ criminal _ , Philip, let alone accepting a courtship with him.”

Phil’s fingers crushed into fists at his sides as he glared at his brother, taking another menacing step forward. For the first time in all of their lives, Martyn stepped back from him, his face crumpling into one of surprised fear. Phil wondered, in that moment, what his own expression must look like. 

“It is none of your concern who I fall for, brother, let alone who I accept a courtship from, even if it  _ is  _ the King of Thieves,” he spat, and realized, belatedly, that he had drawn the dagger always on his person, and was holding it deftly between him and his brother. 

His heart was racing, and he was in protective mode, desperate to keep Dan from harm, but never,  _ ever _ had he drawn a dagger on his own brother before.

Phil hid it back in his trousers quickly enough, taking a deep breath, and stepped away from Martyn. With a hooded, shamed gaze, Phil turned his expression to his feet and muttered a quick apology. 

“Sorry, father. Martyn. I merely - there is nothing going on between me and the King of Thieves. He is nothing more than my enemy.”

When Phil turned to leave, he caught one last look of his father’s expression, and wished that he had not. 

“I do not care who has your heart, Philip… merely that you do not lose yourself to them,” he said, and Phil could do nothing more but walk away.

**

Phil slept fitfully that night, consumed with fear at the way he was falling for Dan and how closely he'd come to giving into him fully that night had Dan not walked away from him when he had. The giddy feeling in his stomach had not yet faded, but there was panic there too, and it made his dreams far more troubled than he’d wanted them to be. There was a constant mash of confused emotion swirling through him, and Phil had no idea what he should do. He seemed to have his father’s blessing, if nothing else, and he was aware, now, that Dan was far from the horrible criminal of Phil’s dreams, but… could he really trust his heart with a thief?

By morning, Phil was exhausted, and no better off than he had been last night. His brother was refusing to look at him again, let alone speak to him despite the preparations for the wedding that currently kept them forcefully in each other’s company, and his father kept tossing him understanding smiles that only confused Phil more. How could everybody know how he was feeling better than himself, and how could his father be so okay with Phil’s desperate desire to be courted by the King of Thieves, of all people? Phil had expected so much worse than he was getting, something that would shock him into doing what was right, rather than following his heart, but now that that was  _ not _ happening, Phil didn’t know what to do with himself.

Due to that, the moment he was given the chance to take a breather from suit tailoring and food testing, Phil escaped to the palace gardens for a breather and a chance to clear his thoughts. 

The palace was currently overrun with royals - dukes and duchesses, lords and ladys, the works, all of whom had eyes only for Phillip Lester, brother of Crown Prince Martyn who was about to be taken off the market for good. His betrothed, Cornelia Frila, and him had been courting practically since they were children, and no one dared to break up the soon-to-be-marriage now, but Phil? Phil was open season, and it was hard enough these days to get away from all the looks and the flirtatious smiles, so the moment he was able, he snuck away, praying that no lady or lad came to find him and ask him for his hand in courtship. 

It was hard enough trying to deal with the King of Thieves and his own flirtations, let alone the mishmash of royals Phil  _ knew _ wanted nothing more from him than his last name. It didn’t help that every time a smile had been tossed his way that morning, Phil had been unable to think of anything other the King of Thieves and how he’d requested that Phil find no other but him while he was stuck under the eaves of the castle. 

Phil had told him not to worry, that there was no room for love in the captain's life, but that, it turned out, was not entirely true. The only room for love Phil had left… was for Dan, and  _ that _ was not something he could allow himself to have. 

Was it?

Phil had only been in the gardens for about a quarter of an hour when a familiar raven descended from the sky and landed on his shoulder once more, offering its leg to Phil the same it had every other day it had arrived.

Instantly, Phil knew who the letter was from, and as he detached the old parchment from the raven’s foot, he could think of nothing but the daggers he kept hidden safely away in his chambers, and his desperate desire to see his thief again. 

**

_ Dan _

_ South Gardens, Royal Palace. We'll be waiting. _

_ \-- Phil _

The southern gardens were Phil's favorite place to frequent. They had the prettiest flowers, the least amount of guards, and… something special Phil fully intended on sharing with Dan. Maybe it was stupid and Dan wouldn't appreciate any of it the way Phil did, but… it didn't matter. Besides, it felt good to finally have someone to share special things with, and it felt like an invitation of trust to invite Dan into the palace walls themselves in the first place. 

Phil wanted this so much. 

He knew it was dumb, that Dan was dangerous, a criminal who was never going to give up his life of crime, and yet he couldn't help himself. Dan had admitted he flirted with near everyone, and so Phil had no reason to feel special, and yet he did. 

He wanted to feel special. 

If nothing else, he wanted this spark he felt with Dan to be real, to have a chance, to know that, if nothing else, this one person in Phil’s life actually wanted  _ him _ , and not his title, or his prestige, or even his riches. Phil would give it all just to have a chance…

He hoped, maybe, today, he could poke and prod, see if he meant as much to Dan as Dan meant to him, see if maybe, just maybe, they could work together to create something better for this world, and if Dan never wanted to give up his life of thievery… well, Phil was coming to learn that Dan’s actions were not so terrible after all. What he did was not for the benefit of himself, nor was it for the desire to hurt the rich. It was merely the same balancing act that Phil performed, attempting to unite the lower classes with the upper classes and restore a balance that currently did not exist, and that maybe never would if people like Phil, like  _ Dan _ did not exist. 

Sometimes, one had to do the wrong thing in order to do the right. 

Phil sighed. He just hoped he wasn’t wrong in this. After all, Dan had already proclaimed his hatred of the upper classes in great deal before, spit on Phil for being a highborn himself, and despite what Phil had done to make things  _ better _ , he had no real reason to believe that Dan would ever, ever want to romance a Prince, let alone Phil. On that same note, nothing was stopping Dan from romancing Phil merely for his prestige, for his riches, and while Phil did not want to think that of his thief… he knew he had to be careful. It was just difficult when, for the first time in his life, Phil wanted nothing more than follow his heart. 

**

Dan had just about managed to stash all his belongings safely away into a backpack when his raven came flying back to him, carrying a new message from Phil. Dan smiled upon seeing the writing - the Prince's hand was much smoother and neater than Dan's own. Dan supposed that was what a palace education got you, as opposed to a rough teaching on the streets. It fit Phil well, though - proud and upright, just like the Prince himself.

Dan's brows shot up when he read the message, though. The Palace gardens? Phil was inviting him into the Palace itself? Already, Dan could feel his fingers twitching, the thought of all the riches of the Palace right at his fingertips. Even if he couldn't steal right then in front of Phil, he could at least scope out the area to find a decent way in.

Only - the thought of stealing from Phil soured Dan's stomach. Stealing from the Crown Prince, or the King or Queen, that he could do, but from Phil? It felt - wrong somehow.

And that right there was when Dan knew he was in too deep. He'd never once felt bad about stealing from anyone, until now.

And yet, Dan was powerless to his feelings. As much as his iron self control steeled himself, Dan knew he'd never be able to treat Phil as a victim again. They were equals - enemies, perhaps, but equals with a begrudging mutual respect. Besides, Phil had Dan's daggers. He had to see him again to get them back.

His heart stuttered at the thought of seeing those intense blue eyes again.

Dan gave his head a final shake, shouldered his bag, and pulled his hood low, heading into the city.

**

Dan arrived around noon, just as he'd expected to. He made sure to stop off and drop his things into his base, leaving only with his black cloak lined with riches and a different three daggers concealed about his person. Hopefully, he'd be able to replace them with his favourites once he got to Phil.

With the sun high in the sky, the heat was almost unbearable, and Dan wiped the sweat away from his forehead, but couldn't risk lowering his hood. Especially not with where he was going. He stuck to the shadows, avoiding eye contact, and felt more and more conspicuous the closer he got to the Palace. He slipped around the back, the tall imposing walls leering high above him. Dan had spent many hours staring wistfully at them so he knew exactly where the Southern Gardens were. He just had to find a way in.

Once Dan reached the right place, he slipped into a small back-street and pressed his eye up against the wall. There were no guards looking from this angle, so as long as Dan was quick and there was no one in the garden other than Phil, he should be safe.

A quick glance through the crack in the wall showed Dan that Phil was indeed alone, wandering among the pretty gardens. He wasn't in his armour, but neither was he in his thief's outfit for the streets - this was the first time Dan had seen him dressed casually, for home. 

It stole Dan's breath away.

Dan shook away the thought, plastered a smirk onto his face, and without any further warning, scaled the wall and dropped down right in front of where Phil was pacing.

"Well, hello, my Prince." Dan dusted himself off casually. "Fancy seeing you here?"

Just as Phil was glancing at the sun, wondering if he should have found a way to dismiss the guards to help Dan get in, his thief appeared behind him. 

Phil whirled, smiling immediately upon seeing Dan behaving so casually as he wiped himself off, always the perfectionist. 

"Fancy seeing you here, indeed,” Phil replied, simple, easy. “Walk with me?" he requested, going for the flirty feel, and feeling his heart beginning to race already, ready and waiting for the rejection. His eyes went wide, like a deer in headlights, and before he could stop himself, he was blurting out the truth - “I’ll take you to your daggers.”

Dan couldn't help but return the expression when Phil smiled at him. Phil's smile was full of warmth and gentleness, and seeing him again, right here in front of Dan where he belonged, was almost too much. Dan felt his heart tear a little.

When Phil asked him to walk, Dan's eyes widened a little, surprise covering his expression for the most fleeting of moments. Before he could answer, though - and he was going to say yes, was completely powerless to say anything but yes when Phil was smiling at him like that - Phil blurted out that he was taking him to his daggers, and then looked away, red-faced and bashful.

Dan's smile grew wider. His Prince really was too precious for words.

Dan couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him. Without answering, Dan slipped up to Phil's side, and, without warning, removed his black cloak to sling it over his arm instead, revealing a simple brown outfit underneath.

It seemed Dan was full of nothing but surprises. Phil had looked away in shy embarrassment after asking Dan to take a walk with him, and by the time he'd worked up the courage to look back, his thief was doing something Phil had never thought he'd see him do - taking off his cloak.

There was something vulnerable and intimate in that act, in Dan revealing himself to Phil like that, trusting him enough to feel that he could remove his most protective layer, the thing that hid him from the world and kept him safe. He'd said before only certain people ever got to see his face, but how many people got to see him open like this? Standing in front of Phil in nothing but his common garb - a simple brown outfit that complimented his figure. It was nothing, surely, and yet it was everything; just from looking at it, Phil knew that Dan both loved the simple life, and the best of the best. 

Phil couldn't stop staring.

Then, Dan took Phil's hand in his own.

"Lead the way, then," Dan said, leaning down to speak into Phil's ear, resisting a chuckle at the way Phil shuddered. 

Phil inhaled sharply, unable to do anything but stare down at the way Dan's fingers looked entangled within his own, impossibly thick with a palm much larger than Phil's own. Phil's hand was dwarfed by Dan's, and yet… the fit was perfect.

Dan was so warm. 

Phil's heart was racing, something buzzing under his skin, and it took Dan leaning down low to speak into his ear for Phil to regain any physical control over his body - and even then, he could do nothing other than shudder at the way it felt to feel and hear Dan's smooth voice whispering so low and intimately to him.

"Right," Phil replied hoarsely, and was he sweating? Please don't let him be sweating all over Dan. "Ah - uhm, this way, then," he stuttered, and took a deep breath as he began to pull Dan along beside him.

If he was smiling bigger than he ever had before, no one but Dan ever had to know. 

This time, Dan couldn't hold in his slight chuckle. The way it felt to have Phil's fingers tremble slightly in Dan's grip, the way his voice was hoarse and cracked slightly before he led Dan on his way - it was all impossibly endearing. If he didn't know better, Dan would have thought this was Phil's first experience of anything vaguely romantic.

...Or was it possible that this  _ was _ Phil's first time doing something romantic? He'd already admitted to Dan that love wasn't something he saw for himself - a thought that made Dan's stomach flare with anger. The idea that Phil should have to give up his own happiness for people who wanted nothing more than to use him - well, that was unthinkable.

Dan gave a small start when he realised that he used to be one of those very people.

Not any more, though. Dan knew this -whatever it was- between them couldn't last, but for the short amount of time that Dan was allowed to be in Phil's life, he planned to make the best of it. He'd show Phil exactly how good romance could be, so Phil would know not to settle for any less. 

And Dan knew he was the best.

This way, Phil would truly be his.

Was it normal to feel dizzy when you were holding another person’s hand? Phil didn't know, but he certainly felt anxious and hyped up, giddy beyond belief with a smile on his face that felt fit to bursting, doing his best to hide the expression from Dan, and using his training to the best of his ability to keep his gaze forward but also on Dan all at the same time. 

He was desperate to read Dan, to guess at what he might be thinking right then. Why had he taken Phil’s hand? Why had he taken off his cloak? Phil had been the one planning to flirt here, desperate to test Dan, to poke and prod at him and find out if maybe, just maybe, he could have what his heart wanted for once, but he’d chickened out at the last moment, and now Dan had taken over, but to what ends? 

Was this all truly just another game to Dan, or did Phil actually mean something to him? Perhaps Dan was used to games like these, using people, flirting with them, touching them to make them relax, only to turn on them at the last minute. Phil tried to remain guarded, but his heart was quickly melting, because this was Dan, his thief, the man Phil had fallen for, and it was just too late. 

Whatever Dan’s reasons, Phil had decided they didn’t matter in that moment. He was just going to take advantage of every last second he was given in his thief’s company, regardless of what that time entailed - and if he was acting like a child with their first crush, sue him. He'd never had a modicum of actual romance ever in his life. 

Dan tightened his grip around Phil's fingers and leaned into his side, enjoying the way Phil's gaze kept getting caught on Dan. 

"Where are you taking me then, my Prince? I trust you've looked after my possessions well."

When Dan leaned into him, Phil stood up taller.

"To my favorite place in the gardens. And I promise I've treated them like the priceless objects they are. I'm sure you'll find they've been treated well," Phil replied, clearing his throat to get rid of any last vestiges of his overwhelmingly obvious discomfort and nerves. He wondered if Dan would guess that Phil had never been treated like this before. 

"Your favourite place, hm?" Dan kept his voice low and secretive, a playful smile at his lips. He was fascinated by watching Phil's face - the way his smile made his entire face brighten, and those bright blue eyes that said so much. Dan thought he'd spend hours studying that face, if only he could.

As it was, he was enjoying far too much the feeling of being pressed against Phil's side. He fancied himself showing Phil off as his greatest treasure, his most spectacular conquest yet. Dan had slipped into the Royal Palace and made away with one of its most prized possessions - the Prince himself.

Only trouble was, that same Prince seemed to have caught Dan entirely under his spell, too.

"My favorite place," Phil repeated with a slow nod, titling his head gently at Dan, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Dan would read into where Phil was taking him. 

Dan pressed in closer still, body warm and soft as he practically nuzzled Phil's side. Their hips touched as they walked, sending little sparks of electricity down Phil's spine. He was trembling as Dan tightened his fingers around Phil's. 

Dan couldn't resist tracking each and every one of Phil's reactions, doing everything he could to draw more of them out. He nestled against Phil's side, body warm, and murmured, "I  _ am _ being spoiled. Will I be treated just as well as my possessions, if I let you keep me for a bit?"

There was another hitch in Phil's breathing, his heart skipping a beat, and he turned to look at Dan again, eyes searching that calculatedly closed off gaze. 

Dan was still leaning into him, ever so slightly taller than Phil himself, and his voice was low and conspiratorial, like he knew he could be louder but wanted to keep the atmosphere between them something more special. Closing his eyes for just a second, Phil turned his gaze to Dan's, surprised by how close they were, but craving the intimacy of it all. 

His voice was so sweet, gentle, small but not unsure. Phil's heart was racing for an entirely different reason, now.

How was he meant to answer that question without giving himself away completely? Without risking everything on a less than note one percent chance that Dan actually wanted Phil for  _ him _ , and not for some nefarious plot or for some chance to gloat over the fact that he'd stolen a prince's heart?

Gulping, hard, Phil came to a stop in front of the sacred water fountain he’d been searching for, his favorite place, gaze never once leaving Dan's.

"We're here," he whispered, rather than answering Dan’s question at all, his words reluctant and afraid. His eyes flickered to the ground, and then back up,  and he pulled his hand from Dan's grip reluctantly, taking a step back.

He closed his eyes, tried not to let the regret show, and then plastered on another fake smile.

Not yet. Phil couldn't risk his heart just yet.

"I've always loved this place. It's...quite calming on the soul, and so rarely does anyone visit it," Phil explained, turning to his fountain and clasping his hands behind his back, desperate to change the subject even as his throat burned with the lump of emotion residing there. 

Dan's heart gave an odd little tug when Phil pulled away from him, so much so that he didn't bother to look at his surroundings straight away. Instead, he kept his gaze on Phil, studying the way Phil's eyes seemed to close off, his expression becoming more guarded.

Wise Prince. He still didn't trust Dan completely, then. Dan couldn't blame him. 

Dan also couldn't explain why that thought hurt him so much.

Shaking himself out of his ridiculous thoughts, Dan turned to face the fountain, drawing in a slow breath when he took in its beauty. This place was calm and tranquil and felt like its own world, but more than that, the water running was so clean - far cleaner than the tiny oasis Dan had in the desert, or the dirtied water of the city streets.

So many riches here. It was a different world, Phil's world, and no matter how good of a man Phil was, Dan knew he had no place in it.

But, for the short time Dan was a guest here, he was going to make the most of his time with Phil.

"It's gorgeous," Dan murmured truthfully, not risking another glance at Phil just then. Instead, he remained captivated by the trickling water. "Truly. I can see why it's your favourite place. I think - maybe I would love it too, if I could."

There were many things Dan would love, if he could. But he couldn't. The risk was too great, and it would never work anyway.

The walls around Dan's heart had to remain firmly in place.

Those words hurt more than they maybe should. Phil was well aware that there were more riches and pleasures here in the palace than anywhere else in Morellia, and he knew it wasn't fair. He knew he was lucky to have such beauty to gaze upon, lucky because, to a certain degree, he got to keep it all to himself, but it hurt hearing that from Dan. Hearing his thief say how he could love this place too if that were an option for him.

_ It could be _ , Phil thought, and bit his tongue.  _ It could be, if you lived here with me _ . 

Phil no longer had eyes for his fountain, however. He only had eyes for Dan, and as he watched his thief take in the tranquil beauty of the streaming fountain the same Phil had since he was a child, he suddenly realized that maybe this was a mistake, because Phil would never be able to see this place quite the same way again.

It held new meaning now, and it currently held Dan, and when Dan was gone from this place...well, Dan would never truly be gone from this place, and that was the problem.

Missing their earlier closeness, Phil bit his lip and reached out for Dan. His fingers curled softly over a proud shoulder, and he waited until Dan turned to look at him.

"Sit with me. The view from here is amazing."

Dan jerked a little when Phil touched his shoulder, feather-light and gentle, like he feared Dan would disappear if he held too tight. Maybe that was true - Dan did have to disappear. Eventually. As much as he wanted to, he had no way to stay here forever.

That scared Dan. The idea that he'd stay anywhere if it meant he could stay with Phil.

Dan thought about saying no. He thought about demanding his daggers back and disappearing over the wall, back to his own world where everything made sense. Only he couldn't. There was a physical pull to Phil that Dan found it impossible to deny.

So he let himself sink into hell, and followed to sit by Phil. 

Turning on his heel, Phil led Dan off to the right of his fountain, where a small, beautiful white bench sat, and settled down, watching Dan with the tiniest of smiles as his thief followed him. 

The view might be amazing, but Dan was too captivated by his Prince. Phil was small and comfortable against him, and Dan couldn't resist wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling Phil as far into his chest as he could. Dan closed his eyes and placed his chin atop Phil's head. Later, Dan could convince himself that this had all been part of his act, part of his honey trap to draw Phil in. Truthfully, though, Dan was holding Phil because he wanted to.

And that was most terrifying of all.

Their legs were touching, the feeling sending a zing through Phil, and he turned his gaze outwards, moving to point out at his garden, to show Dan the view, when his thief suddenly moved to draw them ever closer still.

Dan met no resistance. His arm settled soft around Phil's shoulders, causing him to tense from nerves and the fear that if he reacted in anyway, Dan would run away again, and then, just as suddenly as Dan was wrapping an arm around Phil, he was drawing Phil in. 

Just that tad bit shorter than Dan, Dan was still able to pull Phil close until Phil's head was nearly resting against his chest. Dan moved to prop his head on top of Phil's while Phil remained frozen and tense in place, and then he was murmuring soft, gentle words that still somehow managed to be heartbreaking.

"You have great taste in places," Dan murmured into Phil's hair. "Wish I could say the same for your taste in people. Why did you choose  _ me _ to take on your first romantic walk?"

Relaxing backwards, choosing to trust his thief - at least just then - Phil closed his eyes. He didn't need the garden view when Dan was practically holding him in his arms like this. 

"How do you know this was my first romantic walk?" Phil replied, edging around the question. Cautiously, hands splayed out in his own lap, Phil inched his fingers along until he found Dan's other hand resting on his leg, and then he bound their fingers together once again, heart racing like never before in his chest.

_ What are we doing? _ / he asked himself.  _ We're meant to be mortal enemies, and yet we're cuddling on a bench. _

"Please," Dan chuckled in answer to Phil's question, keeping his eyes closed for as long as he could. "You're blushing like a schoolgirl, and I see the way you keep staring at me. I'm good, but I'm not  _ that _ good. Not unless you've got no experience."

_ Or not unless you actually want me _ , Dan completed in his head, and felt his heart shudder inside him. This was why Dan never let anyone close. It only hurt more when they inevitably left him.

Dan was a loner, and he was better off that way.

But then a warm grip captured Dan's free hand, and his eyes flew open, glancing down to see that his Prince had indeed taken hold of Dan's hand. Phil was so warm against Dan's chest, so temptingly close, that it was all Dan could do not to hold him tighter, to claim him thoroughly as belonging to Dan.

But he  _ couldn't _ . No matter what his heart was screaming at him to do.

Instead, Dan steeled himself, and gripped Phil's fingers in return. He looked up with a heavy sigh that got stuck in his throat the minute he saw the view Phil had wanted to show him.

The Royal gardens spread out around them, full to bursting with coloured flowers and beautiful bushes. The sight stole Dan's breath away. Almost prettier than his own collection of treasures inside his cave, and far more green, this place teemed with life in a way Dan had never seen before.

He couldn't stop himself from releasing a quiet gasp.

Just like that, Phil was blushing all over again, feeling it as his cheeks went hot and red. He twitched in Dan's hold, wanting to pull back so badly and glare at his thief, but he didn't want to ruin the moment they'd embroiled themselves in, so held himself back. He'd tensed at Dan's comment, at his laughter, but now Phil relaxed again.

He tried not to let it sting when Dan said he knew he was good, just not that good, and chose not to answer at all. He didn't want to destroy the magic he found himself in, didn't want to give up the feelings he'd only just found. He would pretend, just for a little while longer, that Dan might actually  _ want  _ him. 

There would likely never be another chance where Phil would get to feel small and safe like this with a partner. Men were meant to be the ones who took control and dominated. Phil had heard enough bullshit lectures from his brother to know that women expected that kind of thing. While same-sex relationships weren't frowned upon, they weren't often fully encouraged in royal families either, as an heir was needed, and Phil had never  _ really _ explored his own sexuality enough to know where he'd fall. Until now. 

He wanted to feel small and protected as he did with Dan, only he knew he couldn't really have that. He didn't know if he would ever be able to trust anyone fully with his heart, and so he was soaking up this attention for as long as he could.

When Dan gasped, Phil opened his eyes with a lazy grin. 

"Just noticed the view, did you? I knew I was distracting, but I didn't know I was  _ that _ distracting," Phil teased, for once reveling in the upper hand he had on his thief. 

Dan felt another momentary stab of surprise when Phil used his own teasing against him. He should be used to his Prince surprising him by now, and yet, there he went again, catching Dan completely off guard.

Teasing, though, Dan could do. 

He drew back a tiny amount from Phil, just enough to send him a petulant glare. "Distracted, pah. No one distracts the great Thief King. No one keeps his daggers for long, either."

Dan allowed himself another wink, and, because he hated himself, he lifted the hand that was clasped with Phil's to gently trace a finger down Phil's cheek. "If anyone were to distract me, though, I think it would be you."

Dan held the moment, staring into Phil's eyes, and he could feel himself softening. His guarded nature was coming undone beneath Phil's gentle touch, his cautious manner, the way he looked at Dan as if begging him not to disappear.

Dan didn't want to, but at the same time, he knew he had no choice. No Prince could ever truly love a thief, and especially not someone who proclaimed himself their King.

Dan didn't, and couldn't, belong here.

When Dan pulled away, Phil found himself tensing once again. Had he ruined the moment, destroyed the gentle atmosphere they'd found themselves in? But no, Dan was looking at Phil, having pulled back just enough that Phil had to turn his head to look at him, and he was teasing Phil, winking at him, and making his heart do that stupid fluttery thing he'd never thought he'd feel. 

Gently, Dan moved their clasped hands upwards until he could trace a finger down Phil's face, and Phil inhaled sharply. More than anything else in that moment, Phil just wanted Dan to not ever leave.

"Dan," he whispered softly, so softly, wanting so badly to give in, wanting so badly to believe that this could be okay, his eyes flickering back and forth between Dan’s. He swallowed thickly, the sound loud in the quiet of the gardens. 

Phil had never felt so vulnerable in all of his life. Usually able to pretend confidence, he'd seemed to soften under his thief's hold. 

And if he wasn't mistaken, his thief was softening under his hold as well. 

The way Phil said Dan's name, and the way those intense eyes of his stayed trained on Dan's face ... Dan could feel himself slipping. He was slipping, right on the edge of falling and doing something very stupid, something like grabbing both of Phil's cheeks and pressing their lips together.

The sound of a loud shout followed by distracted laughter destroyed the moment then, and Phil yanked away, standing quickly as he dropped Dan's hands once again. Eyes wide and terrified, Phil glanced around his gardens, but despite his height, couldn't quite locate where the sound had stemmed from.

Turning back to Dan once more, Phil watched as his thief stood calmly, his face passive and shut off once again, dusting away at his clothes as if he were the royal here instead of Phil.

Phil gulped, cursed allowed, shook his head, and then marched right on over to the other thing he'd wanted to show Dan.

"Come here," he demanded, his voice almost a growl. He was frustrated, he couldn't deny that, now that their moment had been disturbed. Phil waited just long enough for Dan to join him at the edge of the fountain, and then, after one last quick look around, Phil dropped to his knees and pulled away a loose stone.

The moment was spoiled by loud laughter, and Dan both hated and was relieved by the interruption.

As it was, he tried to remain casual, falling easily back into his pretence. Phil, it seemed, was more on edge, carefully glancing around before leading Dan over to a small rock under the fountain.

Hidden behind it was a large crevice, just big enough to hold three small daggers, perhaps a large bag. 

Motioning inside of it, Phil encouraged Dan to retrieve his daggers, for which he did. 

"I want you to know this is here. If you...wanted to leave something for me, or vice versa..." Phil trailed off, suddenly feeling dumb, and ran an aggressive hand through his hair. "It's dumb. But I'm the only one who know's it's there," Phil continued, frustrated with himself.

Another loud shout and more giggles, closer this time, made Phil curse again, and he turned back to his thief.

"Off with you, then, before someone sees you. There's a Royal Wedding happening, we've got far more guests than normal. Don't be a stranger, my thief, and stay out of trouble."

The hiding place was intelligent. Dan found himself nodding with approval, and his eyes brightened as soon as he saw his daggers. He was bending down to retrieve them within seconds, testing their sharpness, feeling their familiar weight in his hand.

He stashed them away in his cloak, carefully, wrapping them up in protective linen, and then pulled his cloak back on around his shoulders, every inch the King of Thieves again.

But he would never forget the soft moment he had shared with Phil.

To prove it, Dan clasped Phil's wrist before he could move away, speaking quickly and low into Phil's ear in case the people laughing nearby happened to come their way. "I'll be sure to contact you, my Prince. Don't forget me."

Dan paused a second longer, just enough to reach inside his cloak and pull out a small band of gold, a bracelet stolen from a different city, inlaid with silver. It was reminiscent of the Lester crown Dan had stolen from Phil, and was the second best Dan could come up with without giving the crown straight back.

He pressed the bracelet into Phil's hand without explanation, stepped back quickly, and, with one final nod of his head, disappeared back over the wall, black cloak flaring behind him.

The bracelet had been the last thing Phil was expecting. Dan moved so fast Phil couldn't even protest, and he stared after the man and his dark cloak in total surprise, fingers clasped loosely around a piece of metal that would be Phil's first gift from a romantic interest. It hardly mattered, just then, whether Dan was just screwing with Phil or not - he'd given Phil a  _ gift _ , something meant to make Phil remember him, with parting words that implied the same.

Finally glancing down at the thin metal in his hands, Phil moved to admire it, fingers tracing over beautiful patterns of thin gold and silver woven together expertly. 

It was no doubt an expensive item most likely stolen by the thief himself, and yet Phil couldn't bring himself to care, to complain.

Almost against his better judgement, Phil slipped the piece of metal over his wrist, and let it press against his wrist bones as a constant reminder of the moment he'd shared with Dan. 

He had no way of explaining it to his brother and father, obvious a courtship gift as it was, but Phil didn't care about that either. He was floating, and whether anything more ever happened, ever  _ could _ happen between him and Dan, it didn't matter, because Phil would treasure this moment, this bracelet, forever. It would have to be enough for him. 

He didn't believe he'd ever have another person in his life like this again.

Taking one last admiring look at the way the stolen bracelet framed Phil's wrist, he sighed, straightened up, and began heading back to the Castle. No doubt his parents would be looking for him once again. 

The Royal Wedding was in six days, and there was much yet to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize immensely for the extended delay in the newest chapter, and appreciate everyone who was supportive of us when we asked for a temporary break. ineverhadmyinternetphase was finishing up the last few weeks of turn, and insanityplaysfics has been dealing with personal health issues, so unfortunately, the break was necessary. We are happy to announce that we are back now, and hopefully won't need another break in positing the fic. Chapters will resume positing every Sunday :)) Again, thank you guys for all of your support!

Things had become chaotic, to the point where more than half the time, Phil didn't know what was going on anymore. He was so busy being whisked from one task to another by his mother, Cornelia's mother, his brother, and Cornelia herself, that his head was practically spinning, and it was difficult to even remember what he _needed_ to be doing, let alone what he’d managed to do in the past few days.

All he really knew anymore were wedding plans and the colors white, blue and yellow, - three colors to marry together Martyn and Cornelia - all he really knew anymore were flower arrangements, the steps he'd need to take in the chapel during the ceremony, and the annoying sounds of tiny children screeching and hollering as they were forced to sit through run through after run through of the same ceremony over and over again, far more irritated and bored than even Phil Lester himself, who’d rather be out and about on his horse _anywhere_ so long as it wasn’t _here_ , locked up in the castle staring at the back of his angry brothers head, and fiddling with the bracelet his thief had gifted him.

At this point, Phil wanted nothing more than to rip his hair out. He didn't want to hear one more word about the ring bearer, or how the flower girls wouldn't stop giggling, or how this wasn't _their_ day, it was Cornelia's, so could they kindly _stop._

_Martyn’s day too_ , Phil would silently add with a hateful look at Cornelia’s mother, a nasty woman who no doubt couldn’t care less about her daughter's happiness, so long as that daughter was marrying a _prince_. If Phil hadn’t grown up with Cornelia, if Phil hadn’t watched her pine and fall in love with his brother, he might have thought of her like her mother, but he didn’t. They used to talk, just the two of them, about how she never wanted to marry a prince just to spite her mother, and yet here they were, fate and love having taken a different course.

Not that Phil could truly blame Cornelia’s mother, or any other citizen really, when royalty and prestige were still regarded so highly, regarded as the be all end all of high society. It was just frustrating when Phil wanted nothing more than love, the same his brother had managed, and those were the people standing in his way from something real.

He sighed. Even thinking about his brother right now was hard. They used to be so close, still were in many ways, but much had changed. Martyn, crown prince, was under far more pressure than Phil to appease the royals, the dukes, the duchesses, the high class of their society, and it was more than obvious in the way that he acted. Phil couldn’t truly be all that angry at him for his views on their country, not when Phil’s father himself had been the one shoving Martyn from royal to royal, forcing him to attend luncheon after luncheon, until it was no wonder his ideals had taken a dramatic shift. What else had any of them expected when they’d told Martyn to just agree, to just make them happy, if he ever wanted to make it to King-hood?

Clearly not this, and yet, it was a natural step. All Phil could do was hope that one day, his brother would see sense again. Perhaps this marriage would help, perhaps Cornelia herself would help… perhaps Phil could mend whatever he had broken with Martyn, and he could help.

It was all wishful thinking though, in the end, something they couldn’t foresee until the time came regardless, and all Phil really wanted to do was get away. The last thing he needed was more reminders of how shitty the royal class had become.

Five days ago he’d received a summons from his thief, a raven he’d seen flying wayward in the gardens on one such occasion when he’d been able to sneak away from wedding planning, the bird clearly having been trying to find Phil, and it had killed him not to go to Dan the minute he’d read the words printed across the old parchment Dan always sent him. His fingers had fiddled with the worn metal of the bracelet he’d received merely the day before, then, a courting gift whether Dan had meant it that way or not, and he’d stared into the distance with dread in his heart. He hadn’t wanted to muck things up any more with Dan than he already had, but he _couldn’t_ leave. He had a duty here, a princely duty, and whether he liked it or not, he couldn’t afford to disappear from the castle at a time like that.

So he hadn’t.

There were far too many fears nagging at his mind; what if he disappeared, and someone came after him? What if someone caught him with Dan? What if they forced Phil’s hand, and he was forced to take Dan in? He wasn’t risking Dan like that, wasn’t risking _them_ like that, not when they had… _something_. Not that Phil knew what exactly that something _was_ , but he wasn’t going to let it go quite that easily now, not when - not when it felt a lot like everything Phil had ever wanted in life, but had thought he could never have.

Still, his lack of response had bothered him, and while the raven had been long gone by then, annoyed by its wait for Phil and unwilling to stick around waiting for a response, Phil had scribbled out a quick response on the back of Dan’s parchment regardless, and snuck away once more to his secret place, as not long after receiving said raven, he’d been called back inside.

With him he’d brought something special from his rooms; a small, silver ring with beautiful engravings on it that he’d been given as a child.

It was nothing special, not in the grand scheme of things, and probably cost less than a penny sweet for how worn and lax in detail it was, but it was special to Phil, and a courting gift of his own, whether Dan wanted to see it that way or not. Perhaps it wasn’t as extravagant a gift as Phil _could_ have offered Dan, but what did you give a man who stole the very best for himself, but something of sentimental value, like Phil’s ring? Phil could only hope that Dan would see it that way.

The note had said nothing important about the ring at all, and it could have been left in Phil’s secret place on accident, for all that Dan knew, but Phil hoped that Dan would know better, that maybe, the next time Phil saw him, his thief would be wearing his ring.

As it was, he still hadn’t seen Dan again. It had been five days, and Phil hadn’t even had a chance to check the gardens, to see if Dan had visited and found the note and the ring Phil had left behind for him. It had been five days since Phil had had any adventure in his life, when all that he really wanted was to spend his days chasing the King of Thieves, and his nights… well, Phil wouldn’t have minded spending his nights in his thief’s arms, not that he was going to tell anyone but his own mind that.

To top it all off, Phil was terrified of what Dan would think of him for putting everything else in his life on hold for a stupid, overly extravagant wedding that Phil didn’t even _condone_. It was a waste, he knew that himself, but he couldn’t help imagining what his thief might think, the man who saw Phil as nothing more than a spoiled, over indulged prince. The idea that Dan might lose all respect for him because Phil had to play puppet to the will of the people sometimes, broke his heart.

The only thing making it better for him was the sheer amount of of food that was being cooked and “wasted” at the Castle to maintain the ever growing list of guests. While advancements on Phil’s orphanage and the soup kitchens he’d wanted to have set up had been forestalled in favor of the wedding, Phil had strict instructions in place that every last bit of food that might have been thrown out instead be saved and handed off to a handmaiden called Louise who Phil had put in charge of taking care of Phil’s previously daily duties on the streets; she fed and cared for the poor and the desolate, the families of the thieves and criminals in Phil’s dungeons, and the very people he’d sworn to protect, making sure that they got what they needed until Phil was able to return to being a proper protector to them.

But Phil knew, regardless of it all, he’d more than likely lost the favor he’d worked to hard to collect, and for what? A royal wedding that would serve no purpose but to make the royals happy, and unite his brother with a woman of the people. Perhaps that would curry favor with the people towards _him_ , but it would no doubt do nothing but hinder Phil personally.

Sighing once more, Phil did his best to turn his attention back to the speech he’d been working on for days, now. As Martin’s brother, he would play the part of the best man, which meant speeches and planning stag party after stay party in the lead up to the actual wedding. How many nights now had Phil spent baby sitting his drunk brother, too upset with Phil to be nice to him even _then_?

Truly, Phil could not wait until this was all over, and he could just go back to… well, normal. Whatever normal was these days.

Phil ran his fingers over the braclet his thief had gifted him, and it relaxed him.

**

The lead up to the wedding was a hard time for Dan.

He _knew_ about the wedding, sure - it was hard to stay _away_ from it when it was just about all the entire city could talk about. Gone were any discussions of Prince Philip’s plans to improve life for the poor, gone were mentions of his good deeds among them, and instead all anyone in the taverns and dives of the capital could talk about were what Cornelia’s dress designs looked like in the most recent images.

Dan was fed up of it. About all he’d heard was the fact that a couple of people from the palace, headed up by a handmaiden, were out distributing food wasted from the extravagant celebrations for the royals among those who barely had enough to survive on for a few days. The people were all celebrating this handmaiden, but Dan knew better. The entire scheme stank of Phil.

Phil, who had left no word at all for Dan since that night in the garden, curled up together on Phil’s bench, but Dan had been staying in his city base ever since that night, making use of the abundant stash of supplies he kept there, and deciding not to go back to his desert cave until he absolutely had to.

It was a bit of a risk, staying in the city where he'd so nearly been caught, but Dan didn't think he could stay away at that point. Not when he knew that Phil was there, and more often than not, just down below, in the captain’s quarters of the guard house Dan had planted himself above in a last cheeky effort to wind his pursuers up. The fact that Dan’s hideout was right above Phil’s head whenever Phil was sat in his office usually brought Dan some comfort, but it wasn’t bringing him any just then, because Phil hadn’t even _been_ in his office for a while. Dan would know - he made a point of listening out for him. But no. Phil had been caught up in the palace, Dan could only assume on business for the wedding.

Dan wished he didn't have such an allure to the Prince, but there it was. Phil had captured some part of him - not his heart, Dan wouldn't admit to that, not yet - but some part of him clearly ached to be near the Prince. He wanted Phil's attention on him constantly, and he had since the beginning, really. He'd deliberately stolen items he’d known were most likely to capture Phil's interest before he’d even properly known the Prince himself. And now he’d given Phil a bracelet, too.

A stolen bracelet, which after Dan had considered his actions was maybe not the most sensible thing to do. He’d literally given the man who was trying to catch him proof that Dan was, indeed, a thief, but… well, Dan had wanted to give him something. Some claim to Phil that was only his, so that wherever Phil went, he’d remember he had a thief.

Even when Phil wasn’t paying nearly enough attention to him.

Dan sighed heavily at himself. He was ridiculous. His emotions were ridiculous. This was why he kept them locked away.

And yet, Dan remained in the capital, listening, watching.

The city was full of the buzz of the royal wedding, talk of Martyn and Cornelia the only gossip to be found, and it had completely eclipsed any talk of Phil's plans to improve the city. In fact, there had been very little talk of Phil at all, and no sign of him out on the streets. Dan had been keeping an eye on the Guardhouse where he kept his home, spending every night pacing about on the rooftop above the gutters, watching with a keen eye as the usual rotation of Guards wandered by. It always amazed him how none of them bothered looking _up_. There was still absolutely no sign of Phil, though, not anywhere, and no matter how often Dan peeked over the edge or listened in on conversations to try and figure out where Phil might be, the Prince himself remained elusive.

Dan was less than pleased.

He'd sent a raven to the palace the day after he and Phil had sat together in the Royal gardens, but he had yet to receive a reply. In the meantime, Dan had been wandering the city in his black cloak, hiding from the Guard whenever he saw them, and using the festivities to the best of his advantage.

With the royal wedding approaching, every family of note had been flooding into the capital, and with them had come their riches. Dan enjoyed this opportunity to steal more, and his cloak soon became heavy with newly acquired jewels and coins, which he later distributed among his markets in exchange for food and clothing that he tried to give out to the poorest on the streets. He’d occasionally run into the handmaiden from the palace when he was doing so, but Dan kept his distance. The only person in the palace he was interested in seeing, was Phil.

News of the King of Thieves' conquests spread, but not as quickly as news of the Royal wedding. Dan was a little irritated at the way the wedding had taken over the entire city, eclipsing any news of his terrible misdeeds, and seemingly preventing any chance Dan might have at seeing Phil again. Dan wanted to plan something new, something bigger than before, something that would get him closer to Phil...

Which was why Dan was now hovering outside the wall to the Royal gardens, one eye pressed to a crack in the wall, waiting for an opportunity to slip inside.

He’d never tried going back inside the palace, not since the time Phil had invited him in. And even before then, Dan had never quite risked going so close to his greatest enemies - the royals who leeched off the poorest in their city, the people they were supposed to be protecting. Although, since meeting Phil, Dan did wonder exactly how accurate that picture of the royal family was. Phil seemed like a good person, someone with his heart in the right place even if Dan didn’t always agree with his actions, and it seemed odd that Phil would be the only one like that from his family. Perhaps Dan should give the rest of them a chance.

Or not. Especially when they were the ones currently keeping Phil _away_ from Dan.

If Phil wasn't going to answer his summons, then Dan would just have to go to him. So long without word from Phil had left Dan angry and vaguely upset in a way he didn't quite want to analyse, and he certainly didn’t want to spend any more time moping about t on rooftops waiting for his Prince to show back up, like some damsel in the fairy tales he loved so much. So instead, that morning, Dan had lifted the hood of his cloak and leaped down agilely from his rooftop, flitting through the dark corners of the city until he ended up back outside the wall to the Royal Gardens - the place he’d met Phil before, when he’d given Phil his bracelet.

Dan lurked outside the Palace for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to get in, and finally managed to vault over the wall into the Royal gardens once the Guards were looking the other way. There weren't as many out as there had been before - yet another thing taken over by the Royal wedding, no doubt.

Dan's lip curled slightly. He didn't like the way one thing could take up so much precious time.

Plus, it was keeping his Prince from him, and that was just unforgivable.

Dan stuck to the shadows then, moving carefully, but he couldn't help but stop and linger for a while at the white bench where he’d sat with Phil in his arms a mere six days ago. That moment almost felt like it had happened to a different person - to someone that Dan wouldn’t allow himself to be. Maybe in a different life...

Dan shook his head, dismissing the ridiculous thought. Instead, he moved towards the fountain, merely watching the water and allowing it to calm him.

And then his eyes alighted on the stone underneath it - the stone Phil had shown him where he hid things he thought were particularly important.

Knowing it was probably pointless, Dan couldn't stop himself from bending down and working the stone away from the others. His natural curiosity always got the best of him, but this time, it was rewarded, because inside the little hollow was a note and a ring.

Dan read the note with a small smile.

_I apologize, my thief, for not coming at your call, but I hope this note finds you well. While duty calls me away at this time, have no doubt that my promise to you still stands; I will always come to your aide should you need me, and should my station in life allow me to go._

It was undoubtedly from Phil, which told him for certain that the Prince was still thinking of him - even if he couldn't make time to see Dan. It wasn't good enough, but Dan would take it over the complete silence he'd had so far.

With another glance down, Dan studied the ring he'd been given. Silver, with images engraved perfectly into the precious metal. It wasn't stunning by any means - Dan had much more expensive items squirrelled away in his cavern - but it was so undoubtedly _Phil's_ that Dan instantly loved it.

The ring found a place on Dan's finger, and Dan turned the note over, scribbling out his first message and scrawling out a short response that he'd seen Phil’s; he had the ring, but he'd much prefer Phil's actual company next time.

Dan paused again, glancing around the gardens, before looking back towards the wall he’d hopped over. He should hop right back out again, head off into the city and go back to his misdeeds and thieving, but… but _he was inside the actual palace_.

When was he ever going to get an opportunity like this again?

Casting another quick glance around him, Dan made sure his hood was all the way up, waited for the guard to turn a corner, and then scurried into a back corner of the palace walls and found his way to a door.

Inside, the Palace was full to the brim. People bustled around every corner, noises and shouts and smells from the kitchen that made Dan’s stomach rumble, fed only on half a chunk of bread that morning. He’d somehow ended up in the servants’ quarters, he thought, if the uniform of the maids and manservants around him were anything to go by. It didn’t stop the Palace from being any less opulent, though.

The ceilings were high and arched, the walls light coloured and pale striped with shadows from the narrow windows set into the thick stone walls. Despite the number of people crowded into the passageways, the place still felt huge and airy. Dan tucked himself into a corner and wandered along the passages slowly, absorbing as much of this new atmosphere as he could. He’d never quite seen anything like this before - and he was taken aback by quite how airy and _pleasant_ it felt.

This was Phil’s world. A place Dan had always imagined to be filled with dark secrets and political intrigue, where all the truly evil deeds of the world were done. He hadn’t expected it to be quite so… unthreatening.

Of course, that didn’t mean that Dan felt _safe_. He’d have a hard time talking himself out of this one if he was caught, so he made sure to keep his hood up and his face shadowed. He at least had the note from Phil in his pocket, should anyone ask what he was doing. He could probably make something up and request Phil’s presence.

That almost tempted Dan to get caught deliberately, just to find his Prince’s attention on him again.

Instead of risking his entire livelihood, though, Dan simply stopped a servant who was rushing about with a tray in his hands, looking more than a little harried. Dan caught him by the shoulder, quickly, muttering, “Excuse me, but where is the royal family right now?”

“Preparing for the wedding,” the servant grunted, “Like _always_.”

“I know, right,” Dan answered with feeling. “But the Princes? Where are they?”

“Oh, it’s the Crown Prince’s stag party tonight.” The servant wrinkled his nose. “Or his _fifth_ stag party, should I say. Some new royal cousins in town, so you know what that means - yet another feast, and more filthy work for us.”

“Right,” Dan grunted, trying to look suitably sympathetic, and then let the man go. So Phil was still caught up on Palace business - still busy attending feasts after feasts. If Dan had to go to this many formal functions, he’d be bored out of his mind. Was Phil bored out of his mind, too? Did it bother him as much as it bothered Dan, this length of time apart?

Maybe there was a way for Dan to find out.

Dan slipped back into a corner of the corridor, dodging the busier servants and keeping as much out of the way as possible. If only there was an easier way to navigate this place - a way that didn’t involve walking through the busy passages, where there was far too great a risk of him being recognised or captured. Never mind the fact that Dan didn’t know this place very well, and didn’t have his usual escape routes in place.

He glanced about for a while, thinking, before his eyes alighted on the rafters high up above everyone’s heads, holding the arched roof in place. The wooden beams were long and thin, difficult to reach perhaps, but once he was up there… then he could survey the entire palace from above, without risking being seen by anyone who didn’t look up.

Maybe this was doable.

The Royal wedding was tomorrow. The stag party was tonight. And Dan was loose inside the palace.

Phil would learn that you didn't simply _ignore_ the King of Thieves without there being consequences.

**

The Royal Wedding was tomorrow. The Royal Wedding was tomorrow. The fucking _Royal_ _Wedding_ was _tomorrow_ and Phil wasn’t sure if he was angry about it, or just plain relieved.

He could already imagine it now, the sheer amount of hours he’d have to put in just to get prepared, not to mention the hours stood waiting, watching, without even his sword on hand to protect himself should something happen, until all was said and done and Phil could finally go back to life as it had been.

It should have been something he was looking forward to, having it be over, but Royal Weddings were always filled with drama and unnecessary fanfare that Phil just plain did not want to be part of, not to mention the amount of law breaking he was sure he was going to have to stamp out before it got too bad.

Perhaps his real anger was at his brother, though, and his endless questions regarding the courting gift currently adorning his wrist, something Phil had refused to take off since the day he’d got it. They’d had a row about it, an argument, just hours prior to this final, stupid stag party he’d been forced to set up for his stupid drunkard of a brother, and it was probably that which had really set Phil off. When was the last time Martyn had been sober? Phil didn’t know, but he didn’t know how Cornelia could stand it.

Actually, that was the thing as well; Cornelia couldn’t stand it, and truly, she and Phil had bonded these last few days over the fact that she just wanted this to all be done and over with just as much as Phil so she could get her husband back.

_Husband_. The slip up had made them both laugh, a longing tugging at Phil’s heart that he didn’t want to think about as his fingers had gone straight to the courting gift at his wrist.

Cornelia had seen, but she hadn’t said a thing, and perhaps that was why Phil enjoyed her company so much.

Now, though, now Cornelia was in a different conference room set up for her own hen party that her mum had been planning these past few nights, which Phil knew Cornelia hated just as much as Phil, and Phil was left alone sat at his own party in his place of station at the front of the room with his drunkard of a brother and father next to him roaring with laughter over something or another that was happening in the room before them.

Perhaps it was the ladies who’d snuck over from Cornelia’s party, many of the lords having snuck away to hers, and the dancing that had ensued, or maybe it was just the alcohol, Phil wasn’t sure. The only thing he _was_ sure of, was that he was tired of hearing stupid joke after stupid joke be told to his brother in congratulations on his soon to be marriage; the kinds of disgusting, lewd things the royals thought to say made Phil want to strike out at them. How any of them could be considered high class, Phil would never know.

Phil couldn’t even be distracted by the food gone cold in front of him because Phil didn’t want it, nor did any of the other royals here who were far too distracted by the copious amounts of alcohol that had been made available to them, because all he could think about was the fact that it was going to waste when there were so many starving on his doorstep down below.

He could imagine it now, the cold and desolate milling about outside, not quite making it past the front gates into the gardens below, but waiting, hungry, despite it all, hoping for any small morsel of food that might be tossed their way. Phil made a promise to himself right then and there to make sure Louise did something about that as soon as possible; in fact, he called on her now as she just so happened to wander past the high table carrying another carton of alcohol.

“Collect all the uneaten food, and take it outside, please,” Phil whispered to her quietly once he’d grabbed her attention, and offered her a gentle, conspiratorial smile when she merely nodded in reply.

With that said and done, Phil turned his attention back to the overly boring party set before him, the entertainment - some kind of bard his father had insisted on hiring - being drowned out by the sound of raucous laughter, and hold on a second, was that man…?

Yes, he was - across the hall, one of the lords had gotten one of the ladies who Phil was nearly certain was married, to dance with him, but not just dance with him, no, they were full on making out and groping each other now, much to the jeers of the other royals there.

The sight disgusted Phil. These were the people supposedly above those starving and cold on the unforgiving streets of the capital city. These were the people Martyn for some strange, ridiculous reason, thought it most important to protect.

Martyn.

The thought of him made Phil’s stomach curl, and his fingers darted once more to the bracelet at his wrist.

Martyn knew, or at least had guessed, exactly who it was from, and while Phil had done all in his power to deny it, he knew beyond a doubt that he hadn’t convinced Martyn of anything, not that his idiot of a brother was going to _say_ anything, for that, Phil was certain. It would be a humiliation to them all if word were to get out that Phil was being courted by a _thief_. Martyn was far too concerned with image to do that, even if he _had_ threatened Phil before the party.

Phil was never going to forget that, the way Martyn had pressed in close against him, pinned him to a wall, and informed him none too gently that the first thing he was going to do if he _ever_ caught the King of Thieves sneaking around here to see Phil, was take a knife to his throat.

Martyn had been drunk. Martyn had been drunk, and angry, and understandably upset, but that hadn’t changed the anger that had coursed through Phil in response. If he’d shoved Martyn away a little too roughly, well, neither of them would speak of it again.

**

The rafters, it turned out, were quite a good place to hide.

Dan had always been blessed with good balance - a youth of clambering about on rooftops probably helped - and so he had little trouble with scurrying along the beams once he was up among the high reaches of the castle. The hardest part had been getting up here. For that, Dan had had to sequester himself away in a small corner of a little-used corridor, and then scale up the flagstone wall as quickly and quietly as he could. His cloak provided good cover, as ever, and he melted into the background easily enough.

There was one moment of utter vulnerability, when he’d had to swing himself from the top of the wall over to the first beam, but the movement knocked his hood down and so anyone who looked up would have caught a clear look at his face. Dan scrambled through the moment of panic, feeling terror grip momentarily around his heart, but then he was up on the rafters and balanced quickly, reaching up to pull his hood back down as quickly as he possibly could.

After the terror of that, he was awash with the rush of adrenaline which always gave Dan the thrill that kept him stealing. If he never put himself in dangerous situations like this, then he’d never get the sense of satisfaction when something dangerous went _right_.

Once he’d sat for a while and caught his breath back, Dan got carefully to his feet, arms spread wide to help keep his balance on the narrow beams that criss-crossed the whole of the palace roof. The structure of the castle was clear from up here. All the corridors ran like a rabbit warren away from the central chamber, which was presumably the throne room. Away from that, there were a few other large meeting rooms, and then the royal chambers were over to the east. Dan made a mental note of that - somewhere over there would be Phil’s room, after all.

Dan had a feeling that might become useful knowledge in the future.

But for right now, Dan was trying to break his way into a stag party. There were a few rooms that had raucous noises coming from them, two that were particularly rowdy. Dan scuttled along the beams, leaping when he needed to, swinging from his hands when he needed to, and making as little noise as he could, until he slipped over one archway and finally found the room he’d been looking for.

One glance below told Dan that he’d come to the right place. Crown Prince Martyn was clearly visible, up at the far end of the room where high table was, lined with the royals and the most important guests where they could survey the rest of the crowds who’d been allowed in. And the place was absolutely _packed_. The smell of the food laid out was making Dan’s mouth water, and he had to place a quick hand on his stomach to stop it from growling too loudly.

Once again, no one was looking _up_. So Dan made his way, slowly and carefully, closer to the high table, and when he had all of them in view, he settled himself down until he was sitting on one beam with his legs swinging over the sides. He could feel a few splinters digging into his trousers, and his cloak was littered with sawdust and cobwebs, but it was worth it for this view.

All Dan had to do was look down, and Phil was _right there_.

Seated at Crown Prince Martyn’s right hand, dressed up in some sort of royal garb very different to the casual clothes Dan had last seen him in, Prince Philip did not look best pleased to be at this party. His expression was disgruntled, his nose crinkled in that way Dan had seen it when he saw something that upset him (usually something that Dan had stolen, or said too callously). His expression was the complete opposite of the happy, carefree smile that Dan had managed to get out of him when they were curled up together on the bench outside in the garden.

Maybe that meant Phil hadn’t been enjoying this time apart, either. Well, thank goodness Dan had shown up to rescue him, then.

Dan settled himself down and watched the proceedings with dark eyes, his cloak wrapped tight around him like a shield. His three daggers, recovered from Phil, were back in their proper places, and Dan fingered the one in his boot thoughtfully, before returning his hold to the note in his pocket, and the new ring on his finger.

He and Phil were still linked in all the ways that mattered. It shouldn’t matter at all that Phil was down there, in his own world, and not up here in Dan’s. But Dan could still feel something very close to jealousy as he looked down at Phil, sitting among people that Dan would never be seen dead with.

Their worlds were very, very different, and it struck Dan just how much as he looked down at Phil.

**

The one and only upside to Phil’s entire night, and, in fact, the last few days, was Dan’s courting gift. The metal glinted beautifully against his wrist, and while it had stirred endless drama between him and Martyn, it had done nothing but ward off any more potential suitors whom Phil had thought he’d have to fight off now that they were in the midsts of a wedding party for the Crown Prince.

Phil had always known that the day his brother got married, things would only get worse for him, with him having to fend off marriage proposal after marriage proposal from man and woman alike, all clamouring for their final chance to marry into actual _royalty_ ; and yet it hadn’t happened after all, all thanks to the King of Thieves and the parting gift he’d pressed into Phil’s hands the last time he’d seen him.

Phil had watched the subtle change happen.

In the weeks leading up to the marriage ceremony, lords and ladies, their children, and those deemed high enough to attend, had been invited to the palace until its rooms were near to overflowing with people. Up until the week Phil had been confined to the palace for wedding plans, he’d been able to avoid the worst of proposals, though they had still come, by claiming to be needed elsewhere. It hadn’t been a lie, and Phil had known it would do nothing but ward them off for a few days, but it had been enough for him at the time. Then, he’d received his thief’s present and refused to take it off even for a day, and suddenly… suddenly…

Those in pursuit of him had been gone.

Well, not completely gone. Phil would still see them coming from down the hall, their eyes brightening up at the sight of him, and rushing down to meet him, only for their gazes to catch on the metal at his wrist, and their eyes would dim. Some would turn around and leave, act like they’d never wanted to approach him in the first place, while others came and enquired about the new jewelry that adorned him, and while Phil hadn’t exactly meant to _lie_ , it was technically a courting gift, in his eyes.

HIs mother, his father, his brother, and all those that approached him, tried to pry out of him who the lucky person was, but Phil had not once let slip a name, not even to his brother who seemed so _certain_ , and wasn’t that the most unfair?

That hadn’t stopped every suitor, of course, but it had stopped the majority of them. Rarely was Phil approached now, except to be congratulated, and offered a second offer if the first failed, but in the world of courting, Phil wasn’t _technically_ off the market now.

Until he was betrothed, anyone could still offer their hand, and while most were respectful of Phil’s current supposed romance - and oh, how he wished he could call it that with certainty - not everyone was.

Including a young, squirrely man who Phil had never once known before these last few days, who was currently fast approaching Phil where he was sat at the high table.

Phil’s eyes caught onto his.

They were a familiar muddy green by now, his hair a greasy black, and his face square. He had a strong jaw, and for all intents and purposes, would be regarded as quite handsome. To Phil, though, he was nothing more than a greasy little bugger who wanted nothing more than to gain a little more power in the world.

Phil knew his type all too well, and he’d been flirting with Phil for _days_ now, though he’d yet to quite put his name in for a courtship. Phil had a terrible feeling that tonight was the night he finally _would_.

Slowly, Phil stood from his seat, gaze skittering away from the other man’s, and attempted to make a quick getaway. He could feel his hands shaking out of some kind of anxiety. Avoiding this man suddenly seemed like a very good excuse to leave this party all together. As if he wanted to be here.

Phil had barely managed a few steps away from the high table, exit door in sight, when the man suddenly appeared right in front of him. He offered Phil a short bow, a courtesy that Phil could not merely ignore, no matter how badly he wanted too.

“Duke Hemsworth,” he greeted, offering the man a shaky smile. “I was just le -” Phil tried to say, but the man cut him off before he could continue.

“My prince,” Duke Hemsworth greeted in return, and took Phil’s hand in his. Disgust rippled across Phil’s face as he kissed the top, smirking and looking up at Phil from under dark eyelashes that somehow appeared just as greasy as the rest of him.

Lips twisting into a facsimile of a smile once more, Phil inclined his head.

"The whole of the kingdom is talking about you, you know, now that your brother is getting married," the duke led with, his smile flirtatious, just as his demeanor always was when he greeted Phil these days.

"Yes, I suppose they are," Phil replied cautiously. His eyes were trained to the man's face, but he was itching to leave. He knew exactly what this man wanted from him, exactly what he was getting at now, and Phil wanted no part in it. In fact, he’d much rather be escaping out into the gardens right now. Maybe, maybe, if he was careful, he could go and check to see if Dan had received his note by now...

"And what the entire castle seems to have noticed is that you, my Prince, are being courted," the duke continued.

Phil tensed, inhaling sharply, but nodded cautiously. This was the first time Duke Hemsworth had brought his current courtship up, and that was - that was kind of terrifying, because it spoke loud and clear of his intentions. This man cared not for anyone else’s prior claim on a romance, and was the kind of man Phil detested above all else.

“I am,” Phil replied, but even he could hear that his voice was tense. It occurred to him, then, that he was sort of… _forcing_ Dan into a courtship with him now, whether or not Dan had truly meant it that way.

Dan _had_ requested that Phil not abandon him for someone else, though, and he _had_ gifted Phil the bracelet he was currently showing off. How else was he meant to take that? How else was he meant to reply when someone asked him if he was taken?

"The question remains, who is it?" the duke replied, eyes glistening.

Phil didn’t reply. He had nothing to say to this man, the same as he’d had nothing to say to any other who had asked. Instead, he set his teeth, and leveled an easy glare on the man.

“As I am sure you are aware, it is not always safe for a prince's courter to be known to all,” Phil finally said.

Duke Hemsworth, always proper, inclined his head.

“Perhaps you are right,” he agreed, his lips curling up into a smirk once again. “But as they are not here…” he trailed off, eyes gaining a glint that Phil did not like. His heart started to race, and he instantly went to reach for the dagger at his waist he already knew was _not_ there. His fingers clasped around nothing, and the duke’s clasped around Phil’s wrist until he was running calloused fingers over the meal of the bracelet that Dan had given him.

Highly uncomfortable with the action, Phil attempted to tug his arm away yet again, only to have the man wrap his fingers around Phil’s wrist tightly to stop him, fat fingers eclipsing the bracelet all together, and holding on tight, preventing Phil from pulling away.

Panic and anger started to fill Phil’s chest at the action, and he turned his gaze up to glare at the man stood before him.

"Nuh uh, uh, my Prince. Not so fast, now. Isn't it customary that you remain open to other offers? It's impolite to so rudely ignore your subjects, let alone an offer of courtship," the silky tongued man began, fingers tightening around Phil’s wrist yes again until it actually hurt, the metal of Dan’s gift digging deep into his skin. Phil grimaced, anger coiling tighter in his chest until he felt like he was going to explode with it. He was practically seeing red, but he had to be so, so careful how he dealt with this situation.

He couldn’t just lash out, the way he wanted too.

“Perhaps you are right,” Phil managed to get out through gritted teeth, “But while it is customary to remain open to other offers, it is not customary to _accept_. I think, dear Duke,” Phil said, lowering his voice, “That it would be wise for you to remember that.”

Duke Hemsworth nearly grinned at Phil’s veiled threat, and leaned in closer still, tugging on Phil’s wrist until they were so close, Phil could practically smell the man’s rank breath.

“And it might be wise for _you_ to hear me out, dear Prince,” he said, voice going lower, deeper, more _malicious_ and cruel. “You see, I’ve got an offer you most certainly can not refuse.”

The words sent a spike of panic through Phil that quickly turned into anger, and he found himself tugging harder still on his wrist in an attempt to get himself disconnected from the man. Unfortunately for him, the man’s hold was far stronger than Phil had anticipated, and before he could even properly get his footing to keep himself in place and defend himself, Duke Hemsworth was tugging Phil ever closer still until their bodies were quite literally pressed together.

Phil stumbled, tripping over his own two feet, his chest colliding with the duke’s. He gasped in surprise, hissed in pain, and looked up just in time to realize the duke had put himself in a position of advantage over Phil. The arm not holding tight to Phil’s wrist had caught Phil around the waist, and he was glaring down at Phil with a look so _hateful_ , that it actually took Phil by surprise.

For a moment, Phil could do nothing but _stare_ , stunned into silence and fear. This man, this _duke_ , did not want to marry Phil for any of the same reasons of the rest of his suitors, and that was - that was _bad_ , far worse than the women and men who only wanted Phil for his last name.

This man… this man was _dangerous_.

Phil didn’t get a chance to do anything about this fact, however, before something far more surprising occurred.

One second, Phil was trying to decipher the hate in the duke’s gaze, and the next, there was the strangely familiar sound of metal whizzing through the air, and then Duke Hemsworth’s was _screaming_.

Quite suddenly, the duke released Phil from his hold, grasping at his own wrist now and staring in horror at a knife imbedded in his skin, blood gushing out in an almost _torrent_ down and over his arm. The sight took Phil aback, and while he was confused and slightly horrified, he couldn’t help the relief coursing through his veins that he’d survived that altercation by some strange twist of fate.

Turning quickly, Phil stared around the room, catching the gaze of nearly every one of his guards, and wishing now more than ever that they’d let him keep a weapon on his body today. He’d never felt so vulnerable, especially now as he searched for the “threat” who’d quite possible just save his life.

The duke, meanwhile, was screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs. Despite it all, his voice was mostly drowned out by the sounds of laughter and excitement, and Phil couldn’t keep himself from laughing at the way he swore his revenge on whoever had thought it was a good idea to play with knives in the middle of a party. A few of the party goers nearby noticed the duke’s displeasure, but drunk as they were, merely laughed it off, much like Phil.

It was for that reason, and that reason alone, that Phil was the only one who saw him; a dark shadow in the rafters of the party, and a pair of brown eyes that Phil would recognize anywhere.

Dan. His King of Thieves.

Phil couldn’t help it when he started to laugh again, far more boisterously than he had at the duke’s misfortune, and ducked his head so as not to give away his Thief’s location. He pressed the palm of his hand to his mouth to stifle the sound as he slowly started to skirt away from the menace of a man who’d been flirting with him mere moments before.

Was that why Dan had thrown the dagger?

Phil didn’t even bother to question why Dan was _here_ , nor did he question how he’d gotten into the rafters in the first place, because all he could think about was the glee that filled him at the idea of Dan, _his_ Dan, potentially having been angry that someone might flirt with Phil.

Suddenly struck with an idea, Phil turned his gaze upwards towards Dan once more, and waved the arm with the bracelet on it in his direction, just enough for the metal to glint and let his thief know that it was there. Now his courter was gone, rushed off by some handmaiden to get his wound taken care of, Phil felt safe enough to return to the party, resuming his place back at the high table.

The fact that Dan was hiding in the rafters made the party much more bearable after that, and, with dancing eyes, Phil kept a careful eye on him for nothing more than his own amusement and the reassurance that he was _there_. All Phil could really do was hope that Dan had received his gift, that he was wearing it now, and that he wasn’t _too_ peeved with Phil.

**

Dan was absolutely _fuming_.

He’d come here with a purpose - to make Phil realise that ignoring Dan was a really, really bad idea. There was no way that Dan was going to let him get away with disappearing for so long, abandoning Dan right when things had been starting to develop along really rather nicely for the two of them. Dan didn’t sit up on the rafters for just _anyone_ , after all.

Once Phil got to his feet, Dan was on his feet too, balancing along the beams with his gaze fixed on Phil. He fully intended to capture Phil's gaze at some point, or drop down right in front of him in one of the corridors to take him completely by surprise. Surprising Phil had quickly become one of Dan's favourite activities.

Except then, that bastard with the rich clothes and black hair had started flirting with Phil, and Dan just couldn't have that. Phil was _his_ , and no one else was allowed to touch him.

A dagger should do the trick of getting that message across.

Dan revelled in the way the entire hall fell into chaos because of his one little throw, but his eyes remained fixed on Phil, who, of course, looked up and spotted him.

Dan winked, grinning. Phil was far away, but he seemed to have got the message, as he lifted his wrist high to show the glint of gold adorning it.

Dan's bracelet. Phil was still wearing it.

The warmth that flooded through Dan at that thought was almost overwhelming.

With that, he swung across the rafters, keeping to his world of darkness and shadows.

Phil spent the entire rest of the party distracted - not that he minded in the least. Knowing that Dan was there in the room with him, knowing he was just above Phil watching it all, gave Phil enough willpower to stick it out, if only to avoid the awkward questions from his family or the party goers that would come if he left too early.

Because he knew Dan was about, however, Phil couldn't seem to stop himself from looking up from time to time, and it was like a secret affair between the two of them.

Every time he looked up, Dan found some way to draw Phil's eyes to him, and he'd do something ridiculous to entertain Phil, like the time he dropped something strange into a glass of wine a man was holding near Phil, causing the liquid to explode up and into his face.

Hiding his laughter, Phil had finally been able to escape the dreadful conversation he'd been forced into.

The best part, though, was glancing up and being able to see Dan winking at him, or making his way from rafter to rafter in a dangerous play of upper body strength and balance that Phil _knew_ Dan possessed, but which frightened him nonetheless. His heart felt constantly lodged in his throat when he caught Dan moving, but if he wasn't terrified for Dan's safety, then he was trying to hold back his laughter at Dan doing something stupid.

The faces he made during the King's speech made Phil laugh so hard, his tongue poked out of his mouth, and he slapped a hand over his face in embarrassment at the action, praying Dan had yet to see.

Phil hadn't laughed this much in years, and he cackled when his brother panicked at the feeling of what appeared to be a spider in his hair.

As much as Dan was enjoying entertaining Phil in their own secret little conversation in the middle of a giant official feast, he wanted to speak to Phil _properly_. In _person_. That was why Dan had come, after all, and as fun as this was, it wasn’t quite enough attention on him when Phil could still so easily be distracted into conversation by those down on the ground around him. So, when the celebrations were finally drawing to a close, Dan swung himself back over to the roof above the Royal gardens, looking pointedly back at Phil. He caught his Prince's gaze just before clambering out of the window, making sure he got the message.

_Meet me in our place. The South Gardens._

The fact that Dan was already referring to it as _our_ _place_ was a worry enough, but Dan pushed away his thoughts in favour of his eagerness to see Phil again. So he clambered across the rooftops until he found the area above the fountain, and there he hovered, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of his Prince.

It was as the party was winding down, and Phil was sobering up from the entertainment Dan had provided him, that he looked up in time to see Dan moving to the far window. The look on his face, in his eyes, told Phil where he was going, and once again bubbling with excitement that his time with Dan had not yet ended, Phil excused himself from the party to head to the South Gardens.

Their special place.

All he could do was pray that Martyn was too drunk to follow and make due on his earlier threat. One quick glance behind him promised Phil that Martyn _wasn’t_ following, and he grinned to himself as he slipped away.

Dan had thoroughly enjoyed himself during the feast, especially once he'd caught Phil's eye. Watching his Prince laughing and having fun solely because of _Dan_ appealed to Dan's sense of pride, and he often found himself chuckling right along with Phil.

So yes, it had been fun, but now Dan was getting cold waiting on this rooftop, and Phil had yet to appear.

The walk was nice. Phil hadn't realized just how much he missed being outdoors, doing anything and everything he could that did not include the words _wedding_ or _royal_ in them. What was even more nice than the nightly stroll however, was the knowledge of what was waiting for him at the end of said stroll, so it was no surprise to him that the second he pushed through a gate from the eastern gardens into the southern ones, he started up a quick jog to reach Dan faster. He couldn’t even allow himself to be embarrassed by it; his thief had tossed a _dagger_ at some man for flirting with him, that _had_ to mean something.

The second Phil reached their special place, his fountain, he was searching with wild eyes for any sign of Dan, but there was none. Had he somehow managed to beat his thief here?

As Phil came striding into the Southern Gardens, slightly out of breath, Dan watched from his place on the rooftop. He grinned at the idea of his prince having jogged to see him, clearly just as eager as Dan.

Phil looked splendid, dressed up in his Royal robes with his hair styled and the glint of gold and silver at his wrist that marked him as Dan's.

Yes, Phil was a prized treasure indeed.

The second that Phil came to a stop just beyond the tree Dan was hidden in, he dropped down behind Phil without warning, keeping as silent as possible. Slowly, he moved forward, shadowing Phil’s steps as he clearly went about attempting to find Dan, and once they were in a secluded corner right up against the fountain with no one else around, Dan slid his arms around Phil’s waist and pulled him backwards into his chest.

"Going somewhere, my Prince?" Dan murmured low into Phil's ear. "I thought we had a deal, only you haven't been paying attention to me. That isn't a very good idea, you know."

Suddenly, in the midsts of Phil’s attempts to search out Dan, going so far as to check the far corner of the fountain he’d shown Dan in the first place, a pair of arms wound around his waist. Gasping in surprise, Phil tensed and went to reach for his missing dagger - a habit he may or may not have picked up from Dan himself - right up until he felt the press of Dan’s lips to his ear, and heard his voice murmuring low and sultry to him.

Dan’s chest was solid and warm behind him. Phil briefly closed his eyes, the feeling he always got when he was with Dan returning. His heart was racing in his chest even as he grinned at Dan’s words, because in that moment, he quite literally could have died, all because he was too distracted looking for Dan to pay attention to his surroundings. Technically speaking, Phil was still at risk of dying right there and then, if Dan so wished to murder him, but Phil didn’t think he did. Not anymore, at least. Not after tonight.

Slowly, Phil began to properly grin, and he relaxed in Dan’s hold, moving to press his own hands against Dan’s arms around him.

When he glanced down, he found his ring, his personal, special ring, resting on Dan's finger, and he laughed, throwing his head back joyously until it was resting on Dan's shoulder and he could see Dan looking down at him.

"Just to find you," Phil replied simply, grinning, and refused to pull away. He hardly cared anymore if anyone saw them just then - Phil was far too drunk off of Dan, and the spark of enjoyment he’d given Phil at the party mere moments ago. Besides, they were pressed up tight in the shadows of the fountain now, who was going to see them?

Phil had never felt this - this - _bubbly_ before, never enjoyed someone’s company so much, and he could feel butterflies in his stomach, a nervous energy prickling at his skin, as he chose to continue staring up at Dan from this position, all wrapped up in his arms with his own head resting on Dan’s shoulders, and Dan’s mouth so close to his ear.

"Yeah, well, it's been difficult getting out of the Castle," Phil explained. "I see you've found my ring, though. It can't have been too bad, if you knew I was thinking of you."

"You kidding?" Dan demanded, his breath huffing hotly against Phil's cheek. "I only found your ring earlier today, and _only_ because I came to chase you down. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to break into the _Royal Palace_?"

Phil couldn't help laughing at Dan again, shaking his head as he spoke. "Don't kid with me, Dan. Breaking in is what you do best, and you like nothing more than you like a challenge," he teased back, rolling his eyes at his thief and trying not to shiver over the way it felt to continually have Dan's breath fanning against his neck.

"How well you know me already," Dan responded wryly.

Phil was right - challenges were like a honeytrap to Dan. Give him a Prince to court inside a Palace, and Dan was completely powerless to fight against it.

Phil was irresistible to Dan.

With a low sigh, Dan finally let Phil go to spin him around in his arms so they were facing each other again, allowing him to study Phil's expression properly this time. Phil's smile was wide, and his blue eyes were crinkled, and he looked completely carefree.

Dan wished he could have a chance to capture this moment forever - to capture Phil looking so free and happy, and all because of Dan.

"I admit, though, the ring was a nice touch." Dan tapped the finger holding it against Phil's shoulder, giving him a small smirk. "Doesn't stand up to my bracelet, really, but nice all the same. At least I didn't have to steal it."

Phil’s breath was suddenly stolen away from him when Dan moved to spin him around so they were facing each other now, his heart trembling in his chest to be so close to Dan once more. How many times had they come this close, how many times had Phil thought _this is it, he’ll kiss me this time_? He couldn’t help wondering as he stared up at this man who had just the slight height advantage over him, if this time, it really would be _the_ time.

The cold night air brushed against his skin, and Phil shivered, leaning in closer still, seeking out the warmth of _Dan_. Slowly, his overwhelmingly wide, sappy grin faded slightly, becoming something smaller, shyer, more _fond_ , as he waited and hoped for Dan to kiss him. Maybe he could do it, instead. Maybe he could just lean in…

Except, Phil didn’t know how to kiss anyone, and besides that, deep down he was _petrified_. What if Dan was just using him? After all this time, Phil couldn’t shake the fear that this meant _nothing_.

The hand now on Phil's shoulder twitched, distracting Phil enough from Dan's eyes, from his _lips_ , to admire instead the way his ring looked wrapped around Dan's finger.

It looked good on him, and it suddenly made Phil wonder why Dan didn't normally wear any rings. Phil was sure he'd stolen enough, and if he'd taken them, surely he enjoyed looking at them?

Stolen out of his thoughts by Dan’s words, Phil scoffed and rolled his eyes again.

"What do you get a thief who can steal anything he wants but something with personal value, rather than monetary?" Phil asked quietly, lowering his gaze to look up at Dan from under his lashes. He didn't quite know how to wink, so he didn't bother, but he wanted to try to find another way to disarm his thief. "Besides, if it wasn't exactly what you wanted, you'd be wearing the other countless rings I'm sure you've stolen."

Phil's intense blue eyes gazed up at Dan, and they stole all of Dan's breath away yet again. Dan's thoughts scrambled just slightly, and he had to think hard to get a grip on himself again. He _couldn't_ kiss Phil.

Phil was a Prince, the enemy.

Dan couldn't want him.

But he did, and what better to steal from the Palace than a kiss from one of its very own sons?

Phil really wasn't helping matters with the way his tone became so sincere, either, his eyes fixed constantly on Dan's face. Every word he spoke was so heartfelt, so honest, that it struck Dan dumb. Dan had grown up in a world of liars, and Phil was the most honest person he'd ever met.

"You're right," Dan answered softly, one hand moving up to cup Phil's cheek. "I own many rings. They're spread from across the entire land - your land, Prince. Their worth probably equals the riches in the Palace, and yet, I wear yours above all of that. Why in the world could that be?"

Phil's eyes fluttered as Dan moved his hand up to cup his cheek, and he could practically feel his heart fluttering so hard, it might just burst from anticipation. The nerves and fear lit into him like a fire, and yet Phil didn't pull away, watching Dan carefully as he spoke, his words the most sincere, the least joking Phil had ever heard come from him.

"I don't know," Phil replied quietly, nervously, anxious as the only thing he dared to hope for bloomed hot and warm in his chest. He wanted, he wanted so _badly_ to be something that Dan wanted even more than riches, for Dan's bracelet and Phil's ring to be the courting gifts he'd imagined them to be.

Dan had thrown a fucking dagger at a man for daring to flirt with Phil, though. How could there be any question left for what Phil meant to Dan?

And yet, despite the possessiveness in that action, there was still that niggling little fear in the back of his mind that said _he'll leave you once he's got what he wants._

Phil didn't get much more time to think on thoughts like that, though, as Dan's palm cupped his cheek more gently still, and he tilted his head, gazing into Phil's eyes like Phil was the very light of his life. The sight stole Phil’s breath away, and he heard the way it caught in the heated air between them. Surely, Dan had heard that too.

Dan was leaning closer, drawn to it, unable to help himself. Phil was being offered right up to him on a silver platter, and Dan's will to resist had disappeared long ago. He might shout and scream and stomp his feet, but Dan couldn't deny that he wanted Phil.

And a thief always took what he wanted.

Dan kept his palm pressed against Phil's cheek, carefully, like he was made of glass and might just smash under Dan's fingertips, and then he was leaning closer, and closer still, his dark eyes fixed on Phil's face until he could count his lashes, feel the way Phil's breath hitched.

Dan closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against Phil's, stealing his most prized possession - his first kiss.

Dan’s eyes slipped closed, and so Phil’s did too, and then their lips touched and -

Well. It was the most magical thing that had ever happened to Phil.

It was like the air had been stolen right out of him. He could hardly breathe, terrified that even a second of it would shatter the moment and send Dan reeling away from him, ending the best thing that had ever happened to Phil far before he was ready for it to end.

Dan’s mouth against his just, it felt so _good_. His lips were chapped, but they were soft, and warm, sending something sharp and warm through him that made his heart _hurt_ , strong enough for Phil to give in and reach up with clumsy fingers of his own to cup Dan’s cheek himself. Tears pricked at his eyes, because this - this was all that Phil had ever wanted. This was everything he’d thought that he could never have.

And he was terrified, now that it was just within his grasp, that someone was going to come along and take it all away from him.

Dan almost wanted to chuckle, because Phil was actually trembling against him, grabbing at Dan's cheek in a clumsy mimic of how Dan was holding him. The universe was really damn against him, wasn't it? First, it rid Dan of his family, setting him on the path to become a thief, then allowed him to become the best of them all, only to dangle someone so tempting before him in a way he could never have. Phil was soft and warm and honest and comforting and clueless and bumbling all rolled up in a neat little package, absolutely perfect for Dan to destroy. If Phil were anyone else, Dan would have completely ravished him by now.

Only Phil had to go and be the fucking _Prince_ , and Captain of the Royal Guard to top it all off.

The universe had a really fucking funny sense of humour.

Dan pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind. Instead, his free hand wove up to grip Phil's wrist, guiding him closer, showing him how to take hold of Dan's shoulders. Dan, in turn, wound his free arm around Phil's waist and pulled him closer still, so their bodies were pressed together, his other hand still cupping Phil's cheek.

Dan deepened the kiss, exploring, and Phil's little gasp was more than reward enough. Dan kept him pressed close, completely in charge and absolutely loving it, taking Phil's first kiss in the best way he could.

There was something intoxicating about having another person's lips pressed up against yours. Phil's head was spinning with it, and Dan clearly wasn't done with him yet. Gently, Dan moved to guide Phil properly, helping him to adjust his hold on Dan before moving to wrap his own arm around Phil's waist in order to drag him closer.

Phil couldn't help gasping at that, drowning in the way Dan took that as an excuse to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue past Phil's lips and practically devouring him whole. His whole body was on fire, trembling with the sensation of being taken like this, over-powered but in a way in which Phil couldn't even complain. He was tentative in returning the kiss, but Dan's passion for him seemed to drown out any hesitance on Phil's end, and he whined a little as his brow furrowed, fingers digging into Dan's shoulder to keep him close.

There was a fire growing in Phil, a fire he’d never felt before, and an ache in his heart so all consuming that Phil nearly wanted to rip away right then and there just to make it stop. Was this what heartache was? Was this what it felt to give yourself away? Phil didn’t know, but he loved it and hated it in equal measure, loved it and hated it the same way he loved and hated the way Dan’s mouth closed over his, taking and taking and taking until Phil felt like he had nothing left to give.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Dan eventually pulled away, and Phil almost didn’t know it was happening until it was over. His mouth still felt like it was on fire, his tongue too big in his mouth, and his breathe all but stolen from his lungs. He was panting, that much was sure, and he couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes, but then Dan’s big, warm hand was still cupping his cheeks, and Phil wanted to _see_ , so he lets his eyes flutter open until he was staring up into the most handsome face he had ever seen.

Dan, the King of Thieves, still staring down at Phil like Phil was his entire _world_ , the greatest treasure he’d ever laid his hands on, and Phil wanted so, so badly to believe that that was true.

His stomach curled and flipped, and his eyes dropped closed again with the desire for Dan to lean in and kiss him all over again.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Dan pulled away, his hand more firm on Phil's cheek this time. He admired his handiwork - Phil was bright red, flustered, and panting a little, and Dan absolutely loved it. Seeing Phil like this, it was doing strange things to Dan’s insides - strange wriggly things like he’d never really felt before, as if being apart from Phil was the worst idea in the universe. Phil was staring up at him like he wanted nothing more than to be close again, and Dan was absolutely melting.

Oh, what Dan would do to this Prince, if given half the chance.

"There you go," Dan murmured, mirth bubbling away under his tone. "A fitting exchange, I hope, for your ring."

The laugh jumped out of Phil out of sheer surprise, and a smile curved the corners of his lips as he opened his eyes once more to stare up at his thief, the biggest tease of them all, and take in the softness of his eyes once more.

"Oh, that's it, is it?" he replied breathlessly. "I can't help wondering what I'll get with the next gift, then," he added, fingers tightening where Dan had pressed them against his shoulders.

Was this really happening? Were they really flirting, talking openly about a possible courtship, here? Phil didn't know, but he didn't want the moment to end.

Dan couldn't help but grin at Phil's little laugh. The sound was a mix of shocked and startled and happy, and it all but ruined Dan. He was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss Phil again, to keep on kissing him and never let go. If Dan could, he would stay here in this little world all their own forever.

But Phil was a Prince, and Dan was a thief, and that was it.

This had nowhere to go.

But that didn't mean Dan wasn't going to enjoy himself a little.

He smirked a little at Phil's breathless teasing, running his fingers up to toy with Phil's hair. "Well, now, that would suggest you plan to keep on giving me gifts." Dan lowered his eyes, staring up at Phil from under his lashes, giving Phil a fiery stare. "You know, you'll actually have to pay attention to me for that plan to work. When was the last time you were even out of the Palace? I could show you so much more, out here."

This was new. There was something tender about Dan, suddenly, as he moved to run his fingers through Phil's styled hair, pulling the strands away to form the fringe Phil usually had. The sensation of Dan touching him so softly made Phil lean into him. There wasn't far to go, considering they were already pressed so damn tight together, but Phil still managed it, eyes coy as he stared at Dan.

Scoffing again, Phil said, "I'm always paying my thief attention.”

Slowly, he wound both of his arms properly around Dan’s neck the way he’d seen Cornelia and his mum do to their partners in the past, just wanting to hold himself steady. His legs suddenly felt like jello, and he needed Dan right then more than he could say.

He couldn't deny that Dan was right, though. Phil hadn't been out of the castle since the last time he'd seen Dan, and the few times before that were nothing like what Phil used to do. It had been nearly two weeks now since he'd truly felt as if he’d been free.

"Would you show me everything, my thief?" Phil wondered, suddenly, eyes wide and curious as he stared up at Dan. "Would you trust me that much?"

Dan was brought up short by Phil's words. Could Dan trust him? Dan didn't trust anyone. He never allowed himself to trust, to believe in other people, and certainly not to let anyone close, because they would only hurt him in the end. Alone, Dan could never get hurt.

Only - that didn't ring so true anymore. Dan would be hurt if he walked away from Phil.

He was in way over his head.

Dan didn't allow any of his troubled thoughts to show, however, instead grinning at the opportunity to paint a picture for Phil. Phil was leaning into him, speaking with such open honesty that Dan was utterly compelled to answer. He tightened his grip around Phil's waist, his other hand still playing with the strands of Phil's hair.

"There's so much I could show you, my Prince," Dan breathed, his voice barely above a whisper. "Riches beyond any you've ever seen - gold and jewels to surpass any you see in your castle. Necklaces and bracelets and trophies and coins, exotic spices, fascinating plants - I wasn't lying about my magnolias that first time, you know, the emerald looks wonderful next to them." Dan allowed himself to wink cheekily, but his expression sobered slightly for his next words.

"A whole world you know nothing of, Phil. My world. The question isn't if I trust you - it's whether you trust me enough to follow me there."

Dan was holding tightly to him now in a way that spoke miles more than his words. Phil was utterly captivated by Dan, utterly captivated by the way he spoke and the things he told Phil, the way he touched and held him, like Phil was something special, something Dan wanted to own.

Did Phil want Dan to own him?

He'd already captured Phil's heart, probably long before Phil had captured Dan's own, and that was the other question, wasn't it?

Had Phil even managed to capture Dan's heart at all?

He was trembling, staring at Dan with eyes wide and full of both fear and want. He wanted to trust Dan, wanted to follow him to the ends of the Earth, but he was afraid. He was afraid because he'd never meant anything more to anyone than a name and a face that would give them prestige.

"I've been surrounded by riches all my life, Dan," Phil murmured. "I've been surrounded by the exotic and the strange probably far longer than even you, forced to find it fascinating while cultivating an interest in it for no more reason than to win over the favor of far away peoples I’ve not doubt you’ve stolen from. If I trust you enough to follow you...it won't be for the riches and the plants," he said, his voice lilting into something a little more sad.

The last thing Phil wanted to do was draw away again, but he did so anyway. He was terrified that this would be the end, but...he needed to say this, needed to _know_ -

"I've spent my entire life being betrayed," he said, pulling away.

Dan let him go easily enough, and that, more than anything else, hurt.

Phil looked up at his thief, his brow furrowed in pain this time, rather than pleasure, and tried to read past the mask Dan always seemed to wear, that he’d taken off for so little a time now, and that Phil wished he’d take off once more.

"And yet I've found sanctuary in a thief. Or, at least, I hope I have. For as much as I have to prove to you that I am not what you think I am… well, perhaps… I need that of you, too."

Phil’s eyes were slightly wet as he spoke, something he wasn’t sure if Dan could see, the well of emotion choking him. He wanted to say he trusted Dan, he _did_ , he wanted to go to the ends of the earth for him, but - it wasn't that easy.

It wasn't that simple, and they both had to know that. Phil had to make it clear, to lay himself open to Dan and give him a _chance_ , to ask him for one thing and one thing only. Just let Phil know that this wasn’t just a _game_.

"You once said that if I followed you far enough, you'd lead me straight to hell. But I don't think you would."

Slowly, Phil edged backwards again, his thief's face hidden by shadow now, until Phil could literally read nothing of his expression beyond the rigid way he suddenly seemed to be holding his body. It hurt him, sent pain wracking through him unlike any other, but there was nothing he could do.

He had to know. He had to do this. He had to push, and ask, and -

"There's a wedding tomorrow I've given up my freedom for. Perhaps, after...I can really see you again."

Would Dan wait for him? Would Dan try, for him?

Closing his eyes and bunching his hands into fists, Phil added, "Don't be a stranger, my thief," and turned on his heel to leave.

His lips still tingled from Dan's kiss, his heart still raced from the way Dan had touched him, and all he wanted was to turn around and let Dan have all of him - but he couldn’t, because he had a duty to his people, and if Dan wanted him… if Dan truly wanted him, Dan would understand.

Dan's heart started sinking the minute Phil pulled away, and it only got worse from there on out.

It didn't matter if most of what Phil was saying was true - no one ever turned down Dan. No one turned away from him, said no, refused to come with him if he offered. Dan was renowned throughout the land, hated and feared from those he stole from, but something of a legend among his own kind. Dan had always been able to charm anyone he needed to.

But here Phil was, saying _no_.

Or it was more of a 'not now, but maybe later', but to Dan, it was the equivalent of being doused with cold water. He was still just a thief to Phil - someone to be worked upon, to be bettered. Phil probably wanted to bring Dan into his world, to show Dan the 'right' way.

Screw the right way. Dan was a thief through and through, and that was never going to change.

Dan narrowed his eyes, speaking his own final words in a heated whispered towards Phil's retreating back, "You want me to prove that I'm not what you think I am. I might not be able to do that, Phil. I am a thief - you know that. You know exactly what I've done, and what I continue to do."

His words sat thick in the air between them, weighing heavily enough to make Phil pause for a moment.

"Enjoy your wedding," Dan spat. "Try not to lose anything else you treasure. I'll be seeing you, _my_ _Prince_.”

The last words were spoken almost venomously - a reminder that Dan already owned Phil. And Dan wasn't planning to let go any time soon.

Dan span and, with a single whirl of his cloak, was gone.

Dan’s word’s hurt; they hurt far more than Phil could say, laying into him like a whip to his heart, but the worst part was the hurt didn’t come in the way Phil had been expecting it too. He’d anticipated Dan telling Phil that he was nothing to him, that his life didn’t matter, and that all Dan wanted was to use him; he wasn’t expecting Dan to accuse him of wanting Dan to _change_ for him, of misunderstanding Phil’s words to such an extent that he didn’t realize Phil’s greatest fear was the betrayal of Dan not _truly_ wanting him the way that Phil wanted Dan.

And yet, there was hope in that too.

Yes, Phil knew that Dan was a thief, but if he was being honest, he didn’t even know if he wanted Dan to _stop_ anymore, not when he knew all the good his thief was bringing to this godforsaken city and the rich pariahs who took, and took, and took from the poor until they were left to nothing but squabble. No, no Phil didn’t want Dan to change, not in the least. On the contrary, Phil wanted to do all that he could to _help_ Dan in his endeavours to help those truly in need. He just… he wished Dan had stayed long enough to _understand_ that.

It hurt more than Phil could say to have Dan think so badly of him, but the hope burned anew, because to hear that raw pain in Dan’s voice, to hear him tell Phil not to lose anything else precious to him tomorrow, made it sound like maybe, just maybe, the misunderstanding had hurt Dan too, and if his thief was hurt… then maybe, just maybe, he really truly _did_ want Phil the same way that Phil wanted him.

His final words didn’t even hurt the way Phil thought Dan had intended them too. To still be called _Dan’s_ prince - it made him feel tied to him in the best of ways, made him feel like he mattered, made him feel like he was _needed_ , and maybe, in some dark nefarious way, Dan had meant it like he cared for nothing more than Phil's title, but Phil didn’t think so. No, not really - how could he, when Dan’s voice had sounded so pained?

How could he, when Dan had given him everything in that kiss, too?

Fingers clasping over the metal on his wrist, the bracelet that his thief had given him, Phil finally looked up from where he’d stopped walking at the sound of Dan’s voice, and turned to find that his thief had gone.

There was no real surprise there.

Phil just wished Dan had stayed, so he could tell his thief that he didn’t _care_ what he did; he only cared to know whether or not Dan really wanted _him_.

All Phil wanted was to be loved, and not for his title… just for him.

**

Dan disappeared back to his base as soon as he could. Anger was still burning in him, terrible and painful, and he unleashed it by kicking a fair few of his greatest treasures around until they were bent and broken. Just like him.

Dan scowled. He knew he'd taken one risk too far by letting Phil in, allowed Phil to learn too much. Phil had started to want more from Dan, but honestly, Dan couldn't be anyone else.

He was the King of Thieves. He'd worked hard for that title, earned it through all the people he'd killed and mugged and stolen from in his desperation to survive. Over time, though, that had changed, until he started seeking treasure because he wanted to. Because he liked it.

Of course, he only stole from the rich. He wasn't a monster. He stole from those who deserved it, from those at the top who did nothing for their money and refused to give it to those they deemed less 'worthy'. People like Dan's family, who had died for no reason other than poverty. And with the treasures he had, Dan made money that he could then pass on to other children like he had been, without parents or work or freedom. Dan gave what he could, and it made his people love him - those thieves who called him their King.

Dan growled. Phil had begun to make Dan believe that not everyone in the upper class was selfish - that some people in the higher classes were human, too, and cared about the wellbeing of people like Dan. Dan had allowed himself to believe it, but Phil wanted Dan to change, and Dan couldn't and wouldn't do that. He was proud of his title. He wouldn't give up stealing for the world. Stealing _gave_ him the world.

Or - it gave him a world without Phil in it.

Dan's anger subsided, slowly, until he was able to think straight again, and then he was wounded by a pool of regret. He'd let Phil walk away from him. Dan didn't let anyone walk away from him - especially not people he cared about.

Wait. Where had that come from? Dan didn't care about anyone.

Did he?

An image of Phil smiling, happy, carefree like he was in Dan's arms earlier, rose unbidden in Dan's mind. That was what Phil should be. That was what Dan wanted to give him - freedom to be utterly himself, not trapped by his duty.

Phil would almost certainly be trapped by his duty tomorrow, at the wedding.

Dan gnawed on his lower lip, thinking. Maybe he couldn't have Phil, at least not without changing, but maybe Phil could still have Dan, at least in some capacity. Dan had been able to cheer Phil up during the party today - surely he could do the same at the wedding.

Dan pursed his lips, but his mind was made up. He was going to attend the Royal wedding, and while there, he was going to make it absolutely clear that Phil still belonged to him, and Phil would miss him if he wasn't there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for your really enthusiastic replies to our update last week. Again, we are so grateful to everyone who was so patient with us! I just wanted to drop in this time to let you guys know that I (Eliza) have had a url change recently! I was insanityplaysfics, but on tumblr I have changed my URL to @snowbunnylester, and I am considering changing my ao3 as well. Anyway, if you wanted to follow me there, I’d be happy to see you :)) Also, you can feel free to send me messages anytime! Also you can find Julia at @ineverhadmyinternetphase on tumblr too, feel free to message either of us if you ever want to ^_^

Phil hardly got any sleep that night, and this time it wasn't due to thoughts of Dan or the pain still radiating hot in his chest. Instead, it was due to the fact that the minute he crawled into bed, he was being woken again by one of the cleaners telling Phil that his mother had insisted she wake up Phil to start getting ready for the wedding.

He was whisked away in his misery, then, to have his hair and makeup done all over again, the maids and other palace employees laughing and joking about how excited for the wedding they were as they worked on getting Phil and his nephews ready for the big day. 

Phil, bored out of his mind, could only think of Dan. 

The man had stolen his heart, officially. It felt like it was missing, even now, as he sat and remembered the way it had felt to be kissed for the very first time, the tender and gentle way Dan had touched him, plundered him, taken everything he had and given it all back three fold to Phil. He swallowed as he remembered the way it had made him feel, and how happy he'd been to be teased and made to laugh while stuck at that party last night. All he could think about was how much better life would be if Dan were always around, how much easier this wedding would be to survive if Dan were there to amuse him again, but there was no chance of that, and Phil knew it.

He might have ruined every last chance he would ever have with his first love last night, and he didn’t know what to do about that.

So instead, he allowed his makeup to be done to hide the deep circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep he'd been getting recently, and allowed his hair to be done up while he took a quiet nap. Once done with him, the girls who’d settled over his face all morning woke him sometime later to go and get dressed.

They put him in his brightest of finery; black pants that clung to his legs and made it difficult for him to walk, and his ornate, royal purple jacket with the cufflinks and the golden belt that would leave it cinched at his waist. The outfit was remarkably similar to the ones he wore to most royal functions, including the stag nights of past, but done up in even more splendor than the more “casual” ones. Every which way Phil moved, he could see gold glinting off of his jacket, and he hated it. 

Once clothed, Phil managed to get himself used to moving about in starch pants once more, and headed back into the main hall where his mother was waiting for him. 

He was expecting to stand at the back greeting people with an entourage of guests, but before he could so much as flag down the best of the best guards in the room, his mother was gripping his arm and whisking him off towards the King. Confused, but nevertheless ready to do whatever was asked of him, Phil followed suit as stoically as possible. 

“Father,” he greeted, the second he was left in his presence. There were more maids hovering about him, fixing his cufflinks and his hair. He looked to have been in a recent fight, and Phil reached for the weapon that would normally be at his waist, but that wasn’t there. His brow furrowed. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, confused. 

The king merely shrugged. 

“Your guard is lost without you,” he stated simply.

Growing flustered, Phil stood up taller. Knowing better than to make a scene, he leaned in close to his father before he began to speak. 

“I told you I should have been left to my duties. What good am I as best man if my brother is left  _ exposed to assassins _ ?”

The king hardly batted an eyelash at his words. 

“This is what the royals expect of you. Nevermind your captain status, you are  _ prince _ , Philip. Now listen. I’m needed by the officiator, but your brother is in a state of distress. Pre-marital nerves, you know? Only, I think it’s much more than that,” he explained, reaching out to place a calming hand on Phil’s shoulder the moment that he tensed up. Hearing about his brother was not something that Phil wanted to do just then.

Bad enough he had to attend his stupid  _ wedding _ , when he had a thief to catch. 

Phil’s heart fluttered. 

“Listen to me, Philip. Whatever problems you and your brother are facing right now, discard them. He needs you right now, more than he needs me or your mother or even Cornelia. Whatever is going on… fix it, before your brother goes up on that altar today and makes the worst mistake of his life.”

**

The Crown prince had been relegated to his rooms, as had the soon-to-be-princess, kept apart until the hour of their matrimony. There were pairs of guards walking up and down the halls like terrifying sentries whom Phil knew all too well, watching and guarding the two soon-to-be royal couple. 

They let Phil pass without a word, until he was stood in front of his brother’s rooms with his head bowed and his hand pressed delicately over the doorknob. 

It would be so easy to turn it and push in, to walk into his brother’s room and collapse onto his bed like old times; times when they didn’t have a care in the world. It used to be so simple, to be around his brother, but it wasn’t now.

Phil found himself hesitating just outside his door, something he once never would have done. 

When had he and his brother become so distant, so afraid of each other’s words? It used to be so easy to  _ fight _ even, with both men fully aware of each other’s good intent and love for each other, but now - now - everything just felt so  _ raw _ . 

And it hurt. It hurt nearly as much, almost  _ more _ , than the hurt Phil felt in his heart for  _ Dan _ , for his thief, the very person who’d come between he and his brother in the first place - but that wasn’t true, not really. It wasn’t Dan who’d come between them, but their own bullheadedness and duties in life. 

They both had so much responsibility, in two very different ways, and it was  _ hard _ . 

Phil longed for the days of their childhood, when they’d been close and able to play like nothing else mattered in the world, the hardship of life a long way away. 

He sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor, and wished, just for a moment, that the world could just - go back.

“I know you’re out there,” a voice suddenly said from inside, muffled and - ashamed. “Father told me - he told me you were on your way.”

Gaze snapping back up to the wood of the door in front of him, Phil swallowed thickly and nodded his head, despite knowing the fact that Martyn would not be able to see him. 

“Yeah,” he eventually responded, and shook his head this time. “I’m here.”

Slowly, the door came open under the palm of his hand, and Phil let go of the doorknob as if had burnt him, looking up once more to find his brother stood in front of him, looking dashing as always. 

There was a shy, unsure smile coating his features. 

As Martyn stood back to let Phil in the room, Phil took in his ensemble; he wore similar starch pants to Phil, but his were white, rather than black, the same color as Cornelia’s wedding dress. He had a similar royal purple jacket on as well, but it was feathered in far more finery even than  _ Phil’s _ , if that were possible, and he wore every mark of achievement on his chest as if  _ he _ were the military man, and not Phil. The waist was cinched in the same golden belt as Phil’s. 

He looked absolutely stunning, and as he stood back and did a slow, nervous twirl, Phil felt a lump beginning to form in his throat. 

His brother was getting  _ married _ . 

“Well?” his brother asked after a brief pause, coming to a stop facing Phil once more. He still looked intensely nervous, but Phil wasn’t sure what he was more nervous about; Phil, or his about to be wedding. “How do I look?”

“Like an idiot who's about to get married,” Phil quipped back easily enough, melting into the easy familiarity of bantering with his brother. 

Martyn snorted at him, smacking Phil on the chest in that same, playful manner they’d had since they were kids, though it felt almost awkward and strained, now, unlike how it used to be.

“Shut up, little brother,” he said. “One day you’ll find someone to love, and  _ then _ you’ll understand.” 

For a moment, they grinned at each other, and it was just like old times. For a moment, they were  _ fine _ . Everything felt like it once had, like their entire lives hadn’t been flipped on their head in the last few months alone. For a moment, Phil could forget that his brother had threatened him, and Phil thought that maybe Martyn could forget that Phil had pulled a knife on him. 

But then, of course, the spell broke, and Phil was left staring down at his older brother while Martyn’s brow crumpled and his jaw began to wobble. 

“Phil,” he whispered, blinking away tears. Phil’s own easy grin from before began to fade. He felt his own brow crumple.

“Fuck,” Martyn said, and then, quite suddenly, he was stumbling forward and grasping his brother into a strong hug, his face pressed tight to Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil could feel the tears dampening his stupid, royal purple jacket.  

“Fuck, Phil. Fuck, I’m sorry I’ve been such an  _ ass _ ,” his brother wept, the sound broken in the silence of the room. 

All Phil could really do was clutch his brother back and whisper in his ear, “I know.”

**

The day of the wedding found Dan slyly stalking through the city, cloak on, hood up, as hidden as he could be in the middle of the day.

Even after his last meeting with Phil hadn’t ended… perfectly, Dan still hadn’t left the city. He was running the risk of being recognised with every new house he stole from, but he couldn’t just stop stealing - his black markets were relying on him, never mind the fact that he needed to feed himself somehow. The one good thing about the wedding was that Phil was too distracted to keep a good hold on his guards, and the security had become far more lax. It gave Dan more room to move - even if he did have to deal with a distinct lack of Phil in his life.

But that would change after the wedding. Dan was determined - he was going to the wedding, and he was going to show Phil just how miserable his life would be without Dan..

The streets were busy. All the official wedding guests were entering the palace through the proud central boulevard, which meant the streets were lined with hopeful citizens wanting to get a glimpse of the rich and higher classes who had flooded the capital for the royal wedding. Dan ignored them all - the guest he cared about was already in the palace, after all.

Memories of the last time he’d seen Phil were still there, ever present in the back of Dan’s mind, flooding his thoughts with images and interfering with his concentration levels. It was difficult to stay concealed among the crowd when every five seconds Dan found himself with a distracted smile on his face, staring off into the distance, thinking about Phil’s lips on his. It was the best kiss Dan had ever had, or ever given, and he found himself looking forward to it happening again.

If it ever would. 

Things afterwards had turned sour again, and Dan was so frustrated with it. Every time he thought things were maybe going their way, that maybe the rules of the universe would bend just enough to allow Phil to be his, something else struck and tore them apart again. And now, here Dan was again, trapped outside the walls of the palace, a mere observer as the members of Phil’s world paraded around in front of them - a world to which Dan would never belong.

Dan had always detested people like this. Watching the large carriages parade through the streets, the giant doors at the main entrance of the palace thrown wide open to peek at just a hint of the grandeur inside, the grandeur Dan knew first-hand existed now. Dan stayed concealed among the crowds, hood low, just peering out at the guests who swarmed their way in.

Little did they know that he’d stolen at least one thing from just about all of these special high-class families.

Dan allowed himself a smirk at that thought. He fingered the inner pockets of his cloak, where he could feel his latest spoils wrapped up safely in the cloth, held still so they wouldn’t jingle as he walked. Nothing quite as fine as the bracelet he’d pressed into Phil’s hands, aside from perhaps that blue-green-gold ring he’d stolen so many weeks ago, the one that reminded him of Phil’s eyes.

Dan still kept that on his person at all times. Not that he was  _ ever _ going to admit that to Phil himself.

Regardless, this entrance was far too well populated to risk slipping inside, even for Dan. There were guards stationed at every corner, the crowd was thick and noisy, and the proud rich guests were going through some kind of ceremony every time they entered the palace. No, it would be much easier for Dan to slip around the back and in through the servants’ entrance again, like he had last time - and wasn’t that odd, to remember a  _ last time _ he’d been inside the palace.

But from there, it should be easy enough to make his way to the main hall, where Dan assumed the wedding would be. He’d witnessed the layout of the castle from his time among the rafters, and he’d been sure to memorise it. He should be able to get in fairly easily - most of the guards seemed to be out the front, and they’d been short-staffed what with their Captain Philip being so caught up with the wedding.

Another way Phil was making Dan’s life easier. He’d have to be sure to thank him.

Dan had been having doubts about attending the wedding all morning, knowing his mission was largely fruitless when Phil had made it clear he wouldn't accept Dan as he was, but the pull to Phil was impossible to resist. One last time. Dan would wait to see Phil one last time, and then he'd leave the capital and disappear back to his cave in the desert.

As he sidled in the servants’ quarters, it was to find everything in various amounts of chaos. Platters of food were balanced precariously everywhere in the vast kitchen, there were servants running along the corridors with harried expressions, and everyone had that slightly wild-eyed look that spoke of something big happening that no one was quite prepared for. Needless to say, no one noticed another addition to the crowd, especially not one hidden in a dark cloak.

It got slightly more difficult to remain hidden as Dan headed back into the richer parts of the castle. He ended up scaling up a wall again and becoming reacquainted with his old friends the rafters, scampering along them so he could observe the crowds from above. Most of the action seemed to be taking place near the main entrance, in the giant foyer. People were milling and chatting, everyone dressed up in so much finery it made Dan’s stomach curl. There were children  _ starving  _ right outside this palace, and yet no one apart from Phil even seemed to  _ care _ .

But enough of that anger for now. Dan could yell at Phil about it once this ridiculous ordeal was over.

Phil wasn’t around here at all, though - the royals must be set up in the hall already, where the guests were being shown inside to find their seats. Dan debated trying to get through the doors for a while, but he’d have to come up with some kind of convoluted story, and he really didn’t want to attract too much attention when he was really not supposed to be here.

In the end, Dan clambered along the rafters and over the doorway until he was among the rafters in the roof of the great hall itself. He teetered high above the guests, but concentrated solely on getting himself safely down by carefully hoisting himself over to a pipe in the corner and scurrying down it as quietly as possible. Once his feet were safely on the ground, he made sure his hood was pulled low and quickly mingled in as much as he could, ducking away to find a seat near the back.

The room was filling up quickly, everyone chattering and sharing gossip. Dan heard a few snippets of conversation as he carefully maneuvered his way through the crowds, but his attention was really focused on finding the royals - or the one royal he really cared about. Dan settled into a row of seating behind a giant round jolly man, hidden away from sight, and peeked around to take a look at the front of the hall, where there was an altar set up and a few people gathered around it.

Martyn Lester was easy enough to spot - he was the one who was white as a sheet. Dan allowed himself a small sneer. He still wasn’t a fan of the Crown Prince, or any of the royals who weren’t Phil. The only time he ever wanted to talk to them was to gloat about how he’d corrupted their youngest son - even though Phil really wouldn’t approve of that.

Speaking of Phil - Dan would recognise him anywhere. Standing up by Martyn’s side, resplendent in his purple royal robes, one hand placed in comfort on his brother’s shoulder... Dan almost broke when he caught Phil's eye, he just looked… perfect. And entirely, entirely different from Dan.

Dan actually had to swallow, gathering himself together. Phil was the most beautiful person Dan had ever seen.

**

The ceremony was about to start. The crowds had been rushing inside of the castle since daybreak, and it was well past early dawn, now. The sun was making it’s quick ascent into the sky, midday rushing towards them. Phil and Martyn had only just arrived to the front of the main hall, stood proud and tall at the altar. The flower girls were giggling at the back, Phil could just about see them, and Cornelia’s mother was lecturing them with a tight lipped scowl. Martyn stood just in front of Phil, visibly shaking. 

They didn’t speak, watching instead as the palace filled up with royal guests, lost to their own thoughts. 

They’d made up in Martyn’s room, before the guards had come and retrieved them for the ceremony. Men, always, they hadn’t actually said much, but Martyn had touched Phil’s wrist and told him “I’m okay with it, you know? After what father said. Or, well, I’m trying to be.” 

It had been enough, and while Phil had not said a word in response, he thought they both knew that was acceptance. The last thing Phil would  _ ever _ do was confirm that the King of Thieves was his suitor, though, and whether or not Martyn would ever truly accept him, only time would tell. 

It was fine though. It was good. This was progress, and with the promise from Martyn that he would do his best from now on to help Phil with all of his desired plans for the future of their kingdom, Phil thought they might actually be okay too. 

So all that was left now, was to get through this wedding well and alive. They could do that, Phil was sure. 

He watched the crowds as they continued to enter the main hall with the loudest of fanfare, names being rattled off to loud applause with every slow, painful entrance. It disgusted Phil, that these people were so high and mighty they needed their own moment of fame in the midst of Martyn’s wedding. It was customary, however, to highlight the guests of honor, however many there might be - and there were  _ thousands _ . 

Phil hadn’t honestly thought they would all fit in the main hall. Even now, as he glanced over the seats, he realized that they didn’t - not really. There was already nearly only standing room left, and - wait. There, in the near final row. Was that - ?

Dan?

Phil’s heart leapt into his throat, and he could feel it starting to race as a slow grin took over his features. He could feel himself brightening as Dan’s eyes met his. It was like the world had been righted once again. Dan had well and truly come to the wedding  _ for Phil _ , he was sure of it.

When Phil turned and caught Dan's eye, Phil's entire face brightened. It felt like a punch to Dan's stomach. He wanted to make Phil look like that every day, to keep being a source of light in his life.

No, no thinking about the future. Dan was here to make things easier for Phil, and then he'd be gone.

So Dan tossed Phil his usual cheeky wink, and hunkered himself further down behind the large, round man he’d sat behind.

Slowly, as if he were a mere figment of Phil’s imagination, Dan smirked at him from behind a rather robust guest of the royal party, and winked at Phil. The expression was such a delight to Phil that he nearly laughed, and had to reach up to cover his mouth at the same time as he ducked his head. Dan had already disappeared behind the man’s body anyway; there was no familiar, welcome face to look at any longer. 

“What are you giggling about?” Martyn hissed from in front of him. 

Phil jumped, and cast him an apologetic glance. 

“Sorry,” he whispered back. 

Martyn was peering at him, his glance sidelong and suspicious. For a moment, Phil felt terror fill him. Had he made a mistake, not reacting to Martyn’s earlier promise, his earlier presumption that the King of Thieves truly was Phil’s courter? What would Martyn do, if he knew the King of Thieves was here,  _ right now _ . 

“Stop making eyes at your thief,” Martyn eventually added, his lips quirking nervously, eyes flitting away as he turned his body forwards once more. “This is my day.”

The sound that exploded from Phil’s chest was a surprised laugh that was nearly too loud, and he shoved his hand over his mouth once more, ducking his face to hide his expression of absolute glee. 

“Sorry, I’ll do my best,” he promised Martyn, surprised when it made his brother chuckle as well. 

“Of course he would be here,” Martyn muttered. Phil didn’t even have a chance to tense out of worry before his brother was turning to offer him another awkward smile. “I’m glad.”

The words made something like hope flutter through Phil’s chest, and before he knew it, he was smiling warmly back at his brother. For the first time since things had gone south these past few months, Phil felt like things might actually be okay. One day, they would rule together - Martyn the King, and Phil his right hand man, working to make their justice system just that little bit better. 

They settled back in to wait for the wedding ceremony to begin.

**

The bells were ringing. The hall was at a low hush. Phil could see Martyn’s shoulders shaking. 

“Are you okay?” he murmured, soft as ever. 

The wedding march began. 

Martyn shook his head. 

“What’s wrong?”

Martyn didn’t respond. 

“Do you not want to marry Cornelia anymore?” Phil asked, upset, and moving from his station to take a step down towards his brother.

This time, the head shake was more vehement. 

The crowds weren’t watching the two of them, anymore. They were all turned to face the back of the main hall, where the flower girls had just started to prance into sight, skipping down the long, extended hall. Their flower petals began to scatter against the royal purple carpet as they moved, and the guests laughed. 

Phil’s eyes searched the hall for anyone watching the front, and then he moved closer still to his brother. He dropped a steady hand onto his shoulder. 

“Then what’s wrong?” he asked, quiet as ever. 

The haunted look that Martyn turned on Phil sent a shiver of fear down his spine. Suddenly, he wished more than anything that he had his sword on him, even a dagger. 

“I have a horrible feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong. Will you protect me, brother?”

Martyn’s voice was trembling. 

Phil did not hesitate when he said, “Always.”

Cornelia appeared at the end of the hall, her head bowed, face covered with a veil, and a bouquet of beautiful flowers held aloft in her hands. Martyn went rigid underneath Phil’s touch. They shared one last look, Martyn offering Phil a wobbly smile. 

“It’s - it’s all going to be fine, right?”

Phil nodded his head. 

“I’m just worrying over nothing.”

Phil nodded again. 

“Your guard will protect us. No one will get in.”

Phil offered Martyn a gentle smile. 

“No one.”

But even as he said it, he promised himself to keep a lookout for danger. There was a guard nearby whose sword he could steal, if the need arose. He would play his part, the attentive best man regarding Martyn and Cornelia with nothing but pride, but he would be on the alert for any signs of danger.

**

For the majority of the ceremony, Dan alternated between playing with the ring on his finger and staring at Phil. Watching Phil was his favourite habit, though - watching him stare at Martyn with pride, the fondness with which he regarded Cornelia. And even to Dan, there was something… sweet about the ceremony, or at least the way Martyn and Cornelia looked at each other. It was hard to imagine that Martyn was the awful Crown Prince Dan had hated for so long when he looked so softly at Cornelia, who was veiled but lovely, her short hair the brightest colour amongst all the white of her dress.

That look they shared was full of unmistakable love, and it made something twist in Dan’s stomach. He cast a quick glance to Phil, who was standing there beside his brother all proud looking, those blue eyes of his shining with moisture. It would be just like Phil to cry at a wedding.

That something in Dan’s stomach twisted tighter.

These feelings were so  _ difficult.  _ Dan wasn’t used to this - wasn’t used to looking at someone and getting completely lost in their expression, or distracted by the way they smiled. He was staring, he knew it, and as such, he wasn’t as aware as he should have been.

So Dan didn’t notice of the darkness until it was too late.

It started with a chill - goosebumps running up Dan’s arms beneath the folds of his cloak, a tingle running down his spine. He gave the tiniest shiver, looking away from Phil for the shortest of moments, and that’s when he noticed the spots of darkness in the edge of his vision, the cackle of laughter that echoed from somewhere behind him.

Dan sat up straight. He recognised that cackle, and the dark power now thrumming through the hall accompanying the flicker of black that crawled around the edges of his sight. He recognised it all too well, and it made his stomach churn and his hand flicker down to the knife in his boot.

A witch.

A witch with dark magic.

The darkness was growing, descending on the hall like a cold sheet of fog and settling among the guests and royals alike. Dan was up on his feet in an instant, ignoring the startled murmurs from the people around him, instead straining to see the altar. The darkness was growing thicker, it was getting harder and harder to see, and Dan recognised this - he recognised this far too well.

He’d seen this before, and there was no way in hell he was letting this happen to Phil.

There was another loud cackle, and then something whooshed through the air right above them. Dan looked up to see the end of a broomstick, a flicker of a black cloak far too similar to his own, and then the witch was hovering right above the altar, right over Martyn and Cornelia - and Phil.

“Too late!” She cackled, pointing a single accusatory finger at Martyn. “You’re too late, you  _ fool _ !”

Martyn looked pale, stricken, standing right over Cornelia and gripping tight to her hand. They hadn’t been able to say “I do”, hadn’t been officially married yet, and even though Dan didn’t care, he cared enough to not want this to happen.

He struggled to get through the crowd, pushing his way between sweaty, panicked voices, as he heard the witch cry, “You thought you could abandon me, Martyn Lester, but no! I have come to exact vengeance upon you, to cast your heart into darkness, just as you did to me. You will regret the day you ever met me!”

Martyn was backing up now, tugging on Cornelia’s wrist and shaking his head, but the witch pointed one finger at him and he fell with a loud  _ crack _ . The searing ache of magic rippled through the hall, dark magic that sucked at your soul, and Dan felt himself shake, felt memories pressing to the back of his skull. He’d seen this before -  _ used  _ it before - but he couldn’t think about that right now.

He couldn’t risk it. Not when Phil was  _ right there on the altar _ , under the witch’s dangerous fingers.

The witch, it seemed, had another target in mind. Martyn was struck down, but Cornelia - Cornelia was still standing there, resplendent in her wedding dress but with tears on her cheeks as she reached out for Martyn.

Before she could take a single step, a shadow flew from the witch’s fingers and descended on Cornelia, and she thumped down to the ground.

There were screams now, and a rush of movement as people tried to get out of the hall, but the shadowy darkness was thick around them all and it was hard to see, hard to breathe. Dan’s chest felt tight as he tried to battle his way forward, fear gripping cold fingers around his heart. He knew what witches were like when they’d been jilted, as it seemed had happened here - but could Martyn Lester have really been that stupid?

As the rest of the hall fell into complete disarray, Dan stood straight up, his towering height giving him a clear vision straight to the front of the hall. The bride - Cornelia - was on the ground, collapsed, with people flooding around her. A dark shadow hovered over her body, even as the witch flew away again with a screaming laugh.

Dan glared after her. He'd seen enough to piece together what had happened - a curse. He'd seen them used before - in the dark world of his past, he'd even ordered them used on his own foes. Dan had no such power himself, but he knew a sorcerer who had worked with Dan for years, since he was barely more than a boy.

Curses were dangerous. Dark magic was dangerous.

Phil was in danger.

With that thought, and cold fear still gripping his chest, Dan strode impatiently towards the front of the hall, pushing his way through the screaming crowds. He could see Phil crouched by his brother's side, obvious worry written all over his face, and Dan directed his steps straight towards there.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough.

"Hey!" The rough voice of a guard caught Dan, along with a large hand on his shoulder. "No one is to go near the royals!"

"I don't have time for this," Dan growled.

"No? You'll have time for this, boy." The guard raised his fist, but Dan ducked, scrambling away with a growl.

He tried three more times to get close to Phil, but every time he was stopped by guards or terrified citizens or both, the crowd pushing the other way, trying to get out of the doors and away from the cold, dark shadow that still lingered in the air.

Giving up with a frustrated sigh, Dan edged his way to the side of the hall and stopped to think. He needed to get to Phil, to tell him about the curse - even if he was probably the last person Phil wanted to see right now. Dan couldn't leave him in danger. The very thought twisted his gut.

There was no way Dan could get to the altar, though. The royals had closed ranks, they were getting Martyn and Cornelia to safety, and Phil would be there somewhere too. Dan couldn’t get to him that way - he was going to have to be more inventive.

Dan ducked quickly through a tiny doorway and scurried down a corridor, keeping his hood low over his face. This was beyond risky - if he was caught, he knew he'd be tried - but Dan couldn't abandon Phil. Not even if he should. He knew the layout of the palace well enough by now, and travelling via the rafters would be even easier with such chaos going on. He could find his way to Phil’s private chambers, wait there for him to return. He’d have to at some point, right? And then Dan could finally warn Phil about the magic, about the curse. Someone had to warn him about this, or they could all be in danger right now.

**

It all happened in an instant. On edge as he was, Phil did his best to play his part in the wedding ceremony, nothing but grace and elegance and easy, happy smiles as the officiator stood in front of his brother and soon to be sister-in-law with words of wisdom and power that would soon bind them together forever. There was the holy bible in his hand that Phil could not help staring at, terrified it would hold some kind of dark magic that would leap out and murder his brother before he could stop it, but it never happened. 

Instead, one moment Phil was staring with genuine tears in his eyes as Martyn and Cornelia took each other’s hands, and the next, the main hall of the palace was being steeped in darkness and Phil’s body was shocked into stasis. 

He didn’t know how it happened. He was never given the chance to react. It was like someone had cast a spell over him, and he was forced to watch as first his brother, and then Cornelia, fell to the ground. A witch cackled in the air above them, but her words were drowned out by the screams of the royals in the hall, and Phil’s ears were abuzz with  _ magic _ . His bones ached as he strained against the magic’s hold, and his jaw screamed with the forced effort he made to make a noise,  _ any noise _ . 

If he hadn’t been magicked into stasis himself, Phil might have wondered why no guard rushed forward to help, but he knew without even having to look that this had been a coordinated attack. Phil hated himself, then, for not being able to protect his brother, for not thinking to have his guard plan against this kind of eventuality, and strained harder still against his magical bonds as the witch cackled once more, and whisked out the broken windows of the main hall, leaving the palace cast in a dense fog that Phil could just manage to see through. 

It was beginning to dissipate, and with it, the spell that had cast Phil immobile. 

The second he was able to move again, Phil launched himself at the nearest guard and divested him of his sword, straining his gaze skyward to follow the witch’s flight pattern out of the castle. Once he’d ascertained which direction she was moving, he turned his attention back to his brother and Cornelia, who, last he’d seen, were collapsed on the floor. 

What he found was Martyn dragging his body towards the women who was not quite his wife, his body in clear agony. Phil’s jaw set.

“Martyn!” he called, rushing to his side. 

Martyn ignored him. 

“Martyn, you must tell me who that witch was! What was she saying? What did she want? What did she  _ do? _ ”

“I don’t know!” Martyn screeched, shoving his shoulder back at Phil, narrowly missing breaking his nose. “Cornelia! She’s done something to Cornelia!”

Phil wanted to roll his eyes. That much was obvious. She’d also done something to Martyn, at least temporarily. He could hardly move. 

There was a flurry of activity happening in the main hall. Phil knew that if someone else wanted to attack, they could just then, but he couldn’t focus on what was going on. He had to watch Martyn, to get as much information out of him as he could before Cornelia possibly  _ died _ .

The dark mist the witch had cast over the palace room, over Cornelia, had not yet faded completely, and Phil was terrified at what that might mean. 

“Martyn!” he shouted once more, grasping his brother's shoulder and forcing him to turn around. Martyn convulsed, and collapsed on his back. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. “You knew this was going to happen! You told me, you  _ warned _ me! Who was the witch!?”

Martyn was sobbing as he answered. 

“An ex-lover, from when I was a boy.”

The sheer pain in his words was enough to explain to Phil what he had missed. The witch, whoever she was, had been enacting her revenge, most likely for a broken heart. 

Phil cursed.

Whatever had been done to Cornelia, it could not be good, but Phil had a terrible feeling that this mist was something far more than a danger to just her. Standing quickly, Phil grabbed hold of the nearest guard, and shouted, “Don’t let anyone leave the palace! It isn’t safe! Keep them all in here!”

The guard nodded their head without question, and went to do as Phil had told. Fear straining through him unlike any other, Phil turned his attention to the rest of the hall while his brother sobbed over his betrothed’s body, and searched for Dan. 

Where was he? Surely he was still here? 

The fear that something might happen to his beloved nearly broke Phil, and his mouth set in a hard grimace. 

He turned to Martyn once more. 

“Get up! Get up, you idiot, get up! We have to go after her! We have to find out what she’s done before someone  _ dies! _ ”

All Phil could think was that he would never forgive his brother if he lost Dan to his brother’s mistake.

**

They didn’t find the witch.

Phil led his brother outside of the palace walls alone and on horseback with their swords drawn, headed in the direction Phil had seen the woman fly off. Martyn confirmed it was the same direction he would go when he’d sneak off to meet her more than five years ago, and they headed off to get some answers.

They never found her. 

When they reached the sullen little hut Martyn said they used for their sordid affair before Martyn had ever gotten together with Cornelia, they found it long abandoned and devoid even of the furniture Martyn once remembered being there. 

In fact, the inside of the hut was largely burned with what smelled like dark magic to Phil, and the two had left with nothing but bitter regret in their hearts. 

Phil allowed his brother Martyn to pull ahead of him on his horse, racing home, but did not let him get far, determined to protect the only family he had left. Phil had no idea what would come of the dark mist, or what had been done to Cornelia, but he knew that it would not be good. 

They had no answers, though.

Phil could only hope that the healers would. 

The last thing Phil wanted was to lose his sister, on top of everything else. 

He blamed himself, and he blamed his brother. 

If only Martyn had confided his fears in Phil earlier, if only Phil had been prepared for such an attack, if only Phil had  _ insisted _ on being armed, of wearing his armor, of being shielded from a magic attack such as the one they had experienced…

If only Phil had thought of anything  _ other _ than his anger at his brother the weeks leading up to the wedding, and had considered every possible angle of attack. 

How could he have been so stupid, so distracted by his love for a man he could most likely never have?

Phil hated himself in those final moments as he and his brother approached the castle once more. 

The guards let them pass, reassuring Phil that they had kept as many party goers as possible confined within the walls, and that search parties had been sent out to retrieve those who had escaped, just as Phil had asked. 

Martyn did not wait for such reassurances. He headed straight for the healers, to check on Cornelia, and Phil did not blame him. 

He personally headed for his own rooms, exhausted after the chase, after the day that he had had.

All he could do was hope that Dan had gotten away, that no one had figured out he’d been at the wedding, and that the curse - whatever the curse  _ was _ \- had not effected him. 

Sighing, Phil  followed Martyn with a stone in his heart. 

Martyn had known this was coming. When he’d broken things off with the witch five years ago to pursue a relationship with Cornelia, she had  _ warned _ him that she would enact her revenge. If only Martyn had  _ told _ him. If Cornelia died, if  _ anyone _ died, it would be Martyn’s fault. 

The healers had no good news for any of them. When Martyn and Phil arrived, Cornelia was laid to rest in her chambers with her mother and father, and Martyn’s mother and father crowded around the bed, and the healers shaking their head. 

They had no understanding of what had been done. All they knew was that Cornelia was not quite dead, she was just not… alive, either. 

Her heart continued to beat, and her chest to rise, but consciousness would not come. 

Martyn cried like Phil had never seen before, and Phil… well, Phil escaped to his own chambers, unable to watch the heartbreak of his brother as all that he had ever done wrong came crashing down around him. 

Phil’s thoughts flickered back to Dan once more. 

_ Please have gotten out _ , he begged to himself,  _ please do not die _ . 

His fingers pressed to the bracelet on his wrist as he sighed. 

Phil dragged himself to his bedroom, tears dripping down his cheeks as he sniffled, and pushed in the door as he began to strip. 

**

Dan had managed to find his way to Phil’s rooms easily enough, and he’d spent the entire day waiting there, hoping that he was right and Phil would come here soon. He had to sleep at some point, right? No matter how much panic the castle might be in, or what Phil might have to do to keep his brother and almost-sister safe, Phil had to come back here eventually. He  _ had _ to, so Dan could warn him about the curse, and tell him what it meant.

The darkness that had settled over the entire room was what worried Dan the most. He didn’t know much about dark magic, but from what he had picked up from the sorcerer he knew, it wasn’t good.

Dan spent his time thoroughly searching Phil’s room, figuring he might as well take the chance while he was here. Phil was haphazard and messy, items strewn around in a completely disordered fashion that upset Dan’s need for symmetry, but the entire place felt like Phil’s. It calmed Dan a little, to be somewhere that felt so much like it belonged to the person he’d come to care about more about than anything.

Caring about a royal. Dan never thought he’d see the day.

There was one drawer under Phil’s desk that Dan couldn’t open, even with all his lock-picking abilities. He’d spent several irritable minutes trying to prise it open, but in the end given up and thrown himself down onto Phil’s bed instead, impatient for him to return. The sheets were just as soft and silken as Dan had always imagined, the colours a lovely mix of green and blue that Dan could imagine Phil picking out for himself. 

But mostly, Dan was caught up with thoughts of the curse he'd witnessed in the wedding hall earlier. Dan had seen plenty of dark magic in his time, enough to know that whatever the witch had done was bad. It didn't look like an instant killing curse - Dan shuddered at the memory of the last time he'd seen that - but it might be more like a poison, a slow-running death that was altogether more horrible. Dan had used one of those on someone, once. The results had not been pretty, and certainly not something Phil would want to hear about. Especially considering the person Dan had done it to - but that wasn’t worth thinking about now. He had to stay focused on Phil.

Dan's brows furrowed. He didn't want to see Phil go through such a horrible loss of a family member. And more importantly - being around dark magic was dangerous, even just as a bystander. That witch could have done anything to taint the very air in the castle, there was no way of knowing if Cornelia was her only target. Dan couldn't allow Phil to continue living in danger. No matter how much it might hurt to see him again, Dan had to do this.

When the door did open, Dan sat up straight, preparing himself for an argument.

What he wasn't prepared for was the casual way Phil was stripping his clothes as he walked through the door. Dan's lips parted slightly, his hormones suddenly coming back to life. Now he knew what Phil tasted like, Dan had a sudden urge to pull Phil back into his arms, to hold him and kiss him until he was melting into Dan again, the way he always should be.

The universe was just taunting him again, wasn't it?

Instead of acting upon his urges, Dan stretched out languidly in Phil's bed and raised one eyebrow, the hood of his cloak now down, revealing his face.

"You comfortable there, my Prince?"

Phil's thoughts were clouded and dark. That didn't mean a voice piping up behind him wasn't enough to break through any pain he was currently feeling, and he tore the sword he’d been carrying from his waistband at the same time as he whirled around. Shirtless and exposed, but ready to fight for his life, Phil's jaw instead dropped open to find his thief quite literally sprawled out on his bed. 

Seconds later, however, the teasing man was sat up straight, staring at Phil in concern as his eyes took all of Phil in. Embarrassed, Phil flushed, feeling it as it traipsed down his chest, turning his entire body a horrible shade of red, and he dropped the sword dumbly to instead cover himself with his arms.

The way Phil's entire chest turned red was far too endearing. Why was he so adorable, so tempting for Dan? He was quite literally sitting in Phil's bedroom, with Phil half-naked in front of him, and yet Dan could do nothing about it other than let out a frustrated sigh.

Instead, Dan finally noticed the tear tracks on his face. Instantly, all teasing was gone from Dan's tone and he sat straight upright, his brow furrowed and his voice serious and severe. "What is it? Are you hurt? Come here, let me look at you."

Rather than doing as Dan had demanded and going to him, Phil stood up straighter and glared. "What are you doing here? How did you get in my rooms?" The horror and fear were clear on his face, but Phil was less angry to have Dan in his room than he was to have him put himself in harm's way. "You shouldn't be here," he growled, aware of how it sounded, but less afraid of hurting Dan's feelings and more concerned with keeping him safe. 

He sniffled, probably ruining the whole threatening effect he'd meant to get across. 

Phil's words hurt much more than Dan had braced himself for. He barely concealed a flinch. He couldn't help it - Phil's honest words had a way of striking straight at Dan's heart, attacking his softest spots.

"Yes, well," Dan answered tersely, "You might not want me here, but right now I'm the best ally you've got. Don't worry your pretty little head about how I got here. Just get over here and let me check you - how long were you in the hall after the curse was cast?"

Dan snapped impatient fingers at Phil, directing him over to the bed in front of Dan. Normally even Dan wouldn't use so forward a gesture, but worry for Phil's well being was making him ever so slightly panicky.

Dan wasn't going to analyse what that might mean until he was long, long gone from Phil's dangerously intense gaze.

Laughing derisively, Phil let out a small sob, and shook his head. "You're an idiot, Dan, you know that?" He growled, and wiped furiously at the tears falling down his cheeks once again. "You honestly think I don't want you here? You honestly think I just need you as an ally, to help me out of whatever ridiculous situation my idiot brother has managed to get us stuck in now? You think that's what this is about?" He added, trying and failing to bite back another sob. "You're an idiot if you don't think I want you here. You're an idiot if you don't know that much already."

Phil's tearful near-confession left Dan damn near speechless.

Call him an idiot, but he hadn't seen that one coming at all. He thought - he thought Phil didn't want anything to do with him, not after knowing that Dan wouldn't give up being a thief. That Dan couldn't change. Wasn't Phil supposed to be angry about that?

So why was he crying all over Dan, still so obviously upset with him, and yet wanting him  _ near _ ?

"You," Dan settled on muttering, "Are very confusing, my Prince."

Wiping hard at his cheeks, and feeling downright miserable, Phil moved closer to Dan despite not wanting to, and stopped in front of him, giving Dan the chance to look him over. If nothing else, Dan at least seemed to have some idea of what was going on, and maybe he could help. But if Dan was concerned about how long Phil was in the hall after the curse had been cast, how worried should Phil be about Dan?

As soon as Phil obeyed Dan's words and sat on the bed in front of him, Dan set about checking every inch of him for signs of dark magic. A dark spell like that curse always left physical traces behind if you knew where to look, and Dan had learned from an early age just how vital it was to recognise such signs.

Plus, the chance to explore Phil's chest might never come again, so Dan was going to take the opportunity while he could.

"I couldn't protect you. I couldn't protect anyone. What's the bloody point of being Captain of the Royal Guard if I can't take care of the people I care about," Phil hissed dramatically, still swiping at his cheeks as Dan's hands moved about his body, eyes probably scanning over him as well as he checked him out. 

“Hush,” Dan murmured, focusing on checking Phil before he’d address everything else. “Sit still. How long were you in the hall?”

"I don't know how long we were in the hall. I took Martyn, and we left, tried to track down the witch. No good, she's gone and now the healers say - _ fuck _ ,” Phil moaned, and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. 

Dan tutted quietly. He ran his hands up and over Phil's shoulders, tracing slowly down his chest and watching as goosebumps rose up in his wake. "Don't you dare blame yourself," Dan told him sternly. "You're a Prince, but that doesn't make you responsible for every single thing that goes wrong in the whole of the damn Kingdom.

Phil couldn't bring himself to argue with Dan. Dan didn't understand, anyway. He had to blame himself, because the kingdom was his responsibility, and he had been meant to be the one to protect all of his people, especially the ones he loved. Everyone was looking to him now, as Captain Philip, second Prince in line for the throne, and brother-in-law to Cornelia. He was the one who was meant to save everyone, to protect them all, whether he knew them or not.

Dan finished up his investigation of Phil's chest and instead moved to his eyes, tilting Phil's face towards him by the chin and lowering his hands. Dan hunted those deep blue eyes for any trace of a shadow, staring into them for perhaps longer than was strictly necessary. Dan could feel his fear for Phil's safety rising in his own expression, despite his best efforts to hide it.

"Ok, I think you're clear." Dan let out a breathy sigh of relief and, because he couldn't help himself, he collapsed into Phil's shoulder. "For a minute there, I thought..."

Dan's voice trailed away and he shuddered against Phil, closing his eyes. His Prince was safe. Dan was almost bowled over by the amount of relief he felt at that, seeing that for himself. Phil was safe, and with Dan, and none of the dark magic had touched him.

Phil was so consumed in his own pain and heartache that he hardly noticed Dan checking him over until Dan forcefully pulled his hands away from his eyes to check them as well, one hand holding Phil's chin in place. He couldn't stop the tears, knew he probably looked ridiculous, and yet, Dan's warm brown eyes held a familiarity that was comforting. Phil didn't know what Dan was looking for, but he felt safe with his thief touching him. 

The last thing Phil expected, however, was for Dan to collapse against him, slumped into Phil's side with his head resting on Phil's shoulder. His voice was pained and torn, showing even more emotion than he had last night when he'd stormed off, angry and having misunderstood Phil. Reaching up despite his own pain, Phil placed his hand on top of Dan's head, and stroked his thief's hair. 

The touch to his hair was just about the most comforting thing Dan had felt in his life. He had some vaguely distant memories of his mother touching his hair, in the deep reaches of his past, but other than that Dan couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him to bring about  _ comfort _ .

Dan couldn't help himself. He leaned into Phil, allowed his eyes to close, allowed himself to find some peace in having Phil near again.

It couldn’t last, but Dan would enjoy it while it did.

"I'm fine, Dan," Phil murmured, sniffling again. "Physically, I'm fine… but the healers. They don't know what's wrong. They can't - they can't fix Cornelia, let alone anyone else who might have been affected, and it's - " Phil meant to say it was his fault again, but he held his tongue, knowing it would only anger Dan more.

Dan's words earlier echoed back to him, about Phil having confused him, but he put it out of his mind for now. They could deal with that later. For now, Phil allowed himself to cry silently while he stroked his thief's soft hair. 

Dan sat up again, despite losing the lovely touch to his hair. He needed Phil to calm down, to listen to Dan and understand exactly what he was saying. So he reached out to cup Phil's cheek again, bringing the Prince's attention back to Dan.

"Your healers wouldn't recognise this," Dan told him quietly, "Because it's dark magic. A curse. I don't think it was an instant killing curse, but it might be a long-acting poison. I'm not expert enough to tell. All I know is, you do  _ not _ fuck with dark magic."

Dan let out a bitter laugh, remembering all the times he'd learned that the hard way.

But right now, Phil had to be the focus.

"I know a sorcerer," Dan told Phil quickly. "He knows dark magic better than anyone. I can bring him here. He'll be able to tell what Cornelia needs - but you have to get him in to see her. I can only do so much, and time is of the essence with things like this."

Dan's grip on his face pulled Phil's attention back to him, and Phil stared into those eyes he'd come to love and listened, as best he could, to the only solution being offered to him right now. 

The idea that Cornelia had time, but maybe only so much time, was heartbreaking, and Phil had to fight through the panic to really take in what Dan was saying. The idea that Dan knew how dangerous this was because  _ he _ had faced dark magic before, however, only cemented home how badly Phil needed to protect him, and he reached up to cup the back of Dan's neck with his own hands, dragging him closer. 

His eyes closed, and he nodded his head slowly. "Okay, okay, whatever needs to be done, I'll do it, just - Dan, please. Help me. I'm begging you," Phil said, and pressed his forehead to Dan's. His eyes were still closed, and he was still crying, could feel the tears dripping down his cheeks, but he didn't let go of Dan. "Just help me help her."

Dan froze at those words.

Phil was - Phil was asking Dan to help him? Phil actually wanted Dan's help?! Dan had counted on a fight, on having to work to make Phil trust him enough.

But instead, Phil was showing complete blind faith in Dan, begging him to help.

Dan had underestimated him once again.

The way Phil was clinging to him showed his vulnerability, and that wasn’t something Dan had ever thought he’d see from the Captain of the Royal Guard. This man, this man had given Dan hell for so long, chased him through the streets and into darkness, and now here he sat, crying and clinging onto Dan, begging for his help.

Seeing Phil cry like this wasn’t ok in Dan’s books. Phil shouldn’t ever be sad, and he certainly shouldn’t be having to  _ ask _ for Dan’s help. Dan would give him whatever he needed, always, in whatever ways he could. Didn’t Phil know that by now?

Apparently not, and even Dan was taken aback by the strength of his own feelings. Phil was important - the most important person Dan knew. 

"Phil," Dan murmured, hating the way his own voice broke. "Phil, it's ok, I promise you it'll be ok. I'll help you. Phil? I'll help."

Dan reached up to thumb away the fresh tears marring Phil's smooth cheeks. Dan tilted his face up, looking Phil right in the eyes.

"I swear to you, Phil Lester, on the blood of my own family, I won't let you lose yours." Dan's voice cracked, just a little, but he held Phil tight in place. "Do you hear me? I'm going to help you. It's ok. I'm going to help."

Dan drew in a shuddering breath. "Give me a raven. I'll summon the sorcerer. He'll answer my call and be here within the hour. But you have to grant him safe passage, you hear me? This is important." Dan looked away, reluctant to continue, but knowing he had to. He didn't want Phil guessing at just how dark and twisted Dan's own past was. "This sorcerer has probably been on your wanted list at some time or another. But I promise you, he will help. Do you trust me, Phil?"

Phil was crying even harder now, terrified that Dan would take it back, tell Phil that he was only screwing with him, but then his thief began to speak, and every word out of his mouth was like a soothing comfort to Phil's broken heart. Maybe it would be okay, maybe it could be okay. Dan's touch on his cheeks, the way his voice sounded caressing Phil's name like that, it helped, until Phil was stuck staring into warm brown eyes once more. 

They were both more vulnerable in that moment than they ever had been before, and that was made more than clear by Dan opening up to him, swearing on his own family’s blood - and that cemented it home to Phil. Phil had struck a nerve the last time he'd brought up Dan's family, calling him out for him implying that he was an orphan and it was Phil's family’s fault Dan's family had died, but he'd also struck back, telling Phil never to presume to know him.

And now he was admitting as much, letting Phil in, showing him trust by swearing on the blood of his family and promising that he wouldn't allow Phil to lose his as well.

Looking up into warm brown eyes, Phil slowly nodded his head. It didn't matter to him why or how Dan knew a sorcerer who'd been on Phil's wanted list before. 

"I trust you. I'll send for a raven."

Dan nodded, more than relieved that Phil seemed to be calming down enough to take in the situation. It hurt a little, for Dan to be this open and vulnerable to someone. He never talked about his family - it was too raw - but he needed something to bring Phil back to him.

Without further warning, Dan leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Phil's forehead. The gesture was far sweeter and more comforting than Dan usually went for, but the sight of tears on Phil's cheeks was alien, and Dan had the irrepressible urge to fix it.

"Hold on, let me write a message," Dan murmured, and went straight to Phil's drawer to retrieve some parchment. He'd searched Phil's room enough earlier to know where to find things. He scrawled out a quick message, knowing his sorcerer friend would recognise his handwriting and therefore know this was not a hoax.

The softness of Dan's lips against his skin sent Phil's heart fluttering all over again, and he closed his eyes as he let the sensation trail through him, lighting him up all the way to his heart. It was sweet, something different even than anything else Dan had done for him, something for more intimate that showed Phil a part of Dan he'd never thought he'd see.

It was a move of affection, and it was beginning to prove to Phil what Phil had hoped Dan could prove to him. When he opened his eyes again, it was with a watery smile aimed at Dan's back as he moved around Phil's chambers to scrawl out a message. Phil didn't even question the fact that Dan appeared to have searched his room heavily recently to know where everything was, and watched with baited breath for things to be set in place.

"I've told him to meet us by the servants’ quarters," Dan explained quietly as he held the parchment out to Phil. "I don't think you'll want the sight of a dark sorcerer entering the palace to spread. Send this, and I promise you he'll be here within the hour. Let me be there when you go to meet him - I need to tell him it's safe."

Eyes finally landing back on Dan's face, Phil bit his lip again. "I don't want you in danger," he whispered, but he knew that Dan was right, and nodded firmly anyway. "As long as you're safe." 

Dan let a wry smirk twist his lips. "I'm always in danger, Phil. You get used to it after the first few years.” Still, it was sweet to have Phil actually caring about him, rather than the usual shouting at him that Dan was used to from other people. 

Taking the parchment from Dan, Phil nodded his head slowly, looking the paper over but too unfocused to read the words. He rolled it up, tied a string to it, and began to move past Dan, but Dan stopped him with a hand on his arm.

Dan chewed his lip, dark eyes trained on Phil's face. "Phil, please - please don't judge me by him. He's part of my past."

Phil reached out to grip Dan's wrist, tethering him to him, and promised, "I'll never judge you for your past, my thief. I swear to you on my life."

Dan melted just a little under those words, under the way Phil held his wrist, tying them together. It was sweeter than anything Dan had felt before, hearing Phil say he wouldn’t judge Dan, but Dan wasn't so sure that would last. He'd reserve judgment for now. After all, he'd underestimated Phil before.

Dan allowed Phil to go and send the raven, in the meantime settling himself further into Phil's bed. The sheets were incredibly comfortable, more so than the hard ground Dan was used to sleeping on, and so he had a hard time not just falling asleep.

Leaving Dan behind in his chambers was both thrilling and discomforting. Phil had never had anyone of a romantic interest in his chambers before, let alone on his bed, and he was terrified. He didn't know if Dan would expect anything when he returned, didn't know if he was in the right emotional state for much of anything at all, and took his time finding and sending a raven in order to pull himself together.

He swept away the tears on his cheeks, reminded himself that crying would do nothing, and reassured himself he was currently doing all that he could. An hour, Dan had said, an hour before he could really hatch a way to save Cornelia, and protect his family from any other problems the curse may have brought with it. 

Phil might be safe, if Dan's diagnosis was anything to go by, but that said nothing of anyone else. 

It was on his way back to his room that he walked past a confused looking duchess whose eyes scanned slowly over his body that Phil realized he’d been in such a state, he’d forgotten about his misplaced jacket. Blushing deeply, and discomforted in a completely different way to Dan having seen him like this, Phil scurried down the passageways to his room, praying the duchess did not follow.

Once Phil had returned to his room, he thought he mostly had himself under control, and was no longer even sniffling. He pushed his door open and walked inside quickly, shutting and locking it behind him, and turned to find Dan sprawled out on his bed again, this time looking like he'd got quite comfortable. He wasn't nude or anything like that, though, or trying to come on to Phil, for which he was grateful.

It wasn't as if no one had ever tried to seduce him before, after all. 

When Phil returned, it was with a slightly dejected look that tugged at Dan’s heart. Dan reached out for him without getting off the bed, wanting him near again, wanting to comfort him and try and take away the sad lines marring his usually warm features. Phil was supposed to be  _ happy _ , that was the way the world was supposed to work. "You know, your palace isn't half bad from down here," Dan spoke through a yawn. "The view from the rafters was more exciting, though."

Sighing, Phil moved to meet Dan's hand that was reaching for him, and collapsed into bed next to him, feeling his heart curl up and purr to see Dan looking so vulnerable to him. He rolled to face him, fingers tangling with Dan's, and chuckled.

"I'm sure that was a much more exciting view, though I can't help but be glad you're down from a height that could kill you," he murmured, voice sounding exhausted. Dan was on his back, staring up at Phil's ceiling, but Phil was on his side watching his face, just enjoying the fact that Dan could be soft with him, now. He wasn't poised for attack, or flirting with that insufferable smirk on his face that told Phil he was very much in charge. Right now, he was gentle. 

Dan stayed on his back, looking up at the ceiling, and tried not to show how happy he was when Phil took his hand. Phil's fingers were warm, and Dan liked the way he could curl his whole hand around Phil's, making him feel like he was protecting Phil. Phil sounded exhausted and miserable - Dan wanted to distract him, at least for a little while.

"Were you worried about me, my Prince?" Dan's voice was bubbling with mirth again. "I assure you, the rafters are as safe as anywhere in this castle for me."

He turned his head to catch Phil's eye, only to find Phil already staring at him. Something in Dan's chest fluttered. He shouldn't care, but having Phil looking at him like that, like Dan was the only thing in the world...

Dan shook his head once, looking determinedly back up at the ceiling. He squeezed Phil's hand, feeling the ring he was still wearing press against Phil's flesh. 

Phil's mood soured a bit at the reminder that the Castle was a very dangerous place for Dan right now, and he closed his eyes briefly, feeling a failure in that capacity as well. It wasn't fair that Phil was keeping Dan drawn to this place where Dan's life could be taken right out of his hands, to the point where Dan felt just as safe in the rafters as he did on the ground. He wanted to roll over and tell Dan that he was safe here, in Phil's bed, but the very idea of it made him blush.

He thought he knew Dan pretty well by now, and there was no doubt in his mind that would start another bout of teasing.

For a moment. Dan rolled to him, seeming a bit taken aback to find Phil staring at him, and then warm fingers tightened around his, the ring on Dan's finger pressing into Phil's skin as if it were a reminder. 

They had an hour until the sorcerer would show up, and Dan had a sinking feeling that Phil might not want as much to do with Dan after that. No matter what Phil said now.

So Dan planned to make the most of what time he did have.

"Did you enjoy my distractions last night, by the way?" Dan asked suddenly. "I was quite proud of my dagger throw, personally.”

Startled, Phil laughed again. "I can't believe you threw a dagger at a royal duke," he said, "Not that I'm complaining. It was quite a show of… courtship," Phil dared to say, biting his lip on the word. "I quite enjoyed your company, actually. You made the event much more bearable."

At the word 'courtship', Dan stiffened ever so slightly. Of course that was how Phil would take what Dan had been doing - and that was partly why Dan had done it, yes. Everyone had to see who Phil belonged to.

Dan couldn't let Phil see too much of that, though. Not when things were still so fragile and impossible.

"Oh, he was a Duke, was he?" Dan replied casually, still looking up at the ceiling. "Well, he learned the hard way not to put his hands on what belongs to me. I don't do sharing very well."

Phil wanted to ask,  _ Are you courting me, Dan?  _ but he didn't, accepting his response instead. In time, maybe… maybe they would trust each other enough to use that word properly. Maybe, if Phil was lucky, this was more than just a chance to flirt and play pretend for Dan. 

Still, it sent a flutter of warmth through his chest to be called Dan's once again. He should be used to that by now, and yet he wasn't. 

"Yes, a Duke who seemed quite after my hand. It's a good thing you interfered when you did. I thought I was going to have to punch him, and just after he threatened me, too," Phil replied equally as casually as Dan. 

There was too much space between them. Phil ached to close it, but didn't. His eyes were weighing heavy on him, and despite Dan being a good distraction, the hurt in his heart for his family had not gone. All in all, Phil was miserable, whether he was flirting with his thief or not. 

Dan was glad that Phil didn't push him on the courtship issue, but it did worry him slightly. From what Dan had seen, Phil was the sort of person who said what they meant, who liked to know where they stood. Dan couldn't give him that just yet. And that worried him - that maybe Phil would give up before Dan could sort himself out.

"Are Princes allowed to punch their royal guests?" Dan wondered aloud, turning once more to face Phil. He narrowed his eyes, though, when he saw the exhaustion marring Phil's face. There were deep lines on his forehead, and his lips were turned downward. Dan ached to see that carefree smile there instead, but it seemed impossible just then. Phil was weighed down with worry, with fear, with responsibility that he shouldn't have to bear.

Dan burned with the desire to protect him, and it scared him a little. Dan never wanted to care for others, not since he was alone in the world, anyway. And yet, here Phil lay, exhausted and alone, and Dan wanted to change that.

Rather than answering, Phil shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't entirely sure it would have gone over well had he punched his guest, but at the same time, Phil wasn't sure he would have been able to control himself. In any case, the event had not arisen, and so he found no point in speaking on it, especially not when Dan had turned to look at him again. 

Phil loved looking at Dan's face, especially when he was close and warm and looking at Phil's face too. 

"Hey," Dan murmured, rolling to close the gap between them until his side was pressed right up against Phil's. Dan lifted one hand to drag a gentle finger down Phil's cheek, tracing the lines his tears had made earlier, and gripped Phil's fingers tighter with his other. "Quit worrying so much. I promised you I'd help, didn't I? Don't you trust me to help you?"

Phil wasn't entirely expecting Dan to move closer to him, but he wouldn't deny that he was happy for it, and sighed a bit at having him close before closing his eyes. They burned with exhaustion. Phil was tired to his bones. He'd gotten so little sleep the past few days, but especially last night, and then, when he'd finally had the chance to go out and see his kingdom once more, it was on a wild goose chase for an insane witch who'd cast a spell. 

He wanted to sleep, but even as his eyes burned with exhaustion, he knew he needed to stay awake. He had a family to save. 

Startled by Dan's finger pressing down Phil's cheek, caressing him, Phil's eyes popped open again. 

"I trust you more than you know," Phil agreed, voice quite, hushed, like he almost didn't want Dan to hear him at all. "Maybe that's a dangerous game, but… you're proving yourself to me," he added, and then let his eyes flutter closed again. He had a feeling Dan wouldn't entirely understand what he meant by that, just as he hadn't understood the last time Phil had said those words to him, but Phil was too tired to explain.

So instead, he breathed in deep. "It's hard, not to worry."

Dan's eyes widened a little at Phil's quiet admission. The way Phil spoke was more open and vulnerable than Dan had ever seen him before, torn apart by worry for his family, by fear that he'd failed his duty. Dan couldn't bear to see him like this.

His words confused Dan, though. What exactly was Dan proving to Phil? Dan wasn't aware that he was proving anything. As far as he knew, Phil would never truly trust him because he was a thief, and that was never going to change. Wasn't Phil supposed to be angry about that?

If that was the case, why was he letting Dan in so close?

Dan shook his head, his thoughts rushing together in a confusing mass. He could try to puzzle it all out later - for now, Phil looked like he was about to drop off, and Dan had a job to do. If Phil was one of Dan's precious treasures, then Dan knew exactly what he had to do to protect him.

"Stop thinking so loud," Dan muttered. He tightened his grip around Phil and tugged, until Phil's head was resting against his chest. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you before the sorcerer comes, we'll go down and meet him together. You'll be no use to anyone if you're dead on your feet."

Dan's fingers idly started to thread through Phil's hair, playing with the styled strands. Having Phil's bare chest so close to him almost made Dan regret his own fully clothed form, but he didn't care. Right now, his focus was solely on Phil's comfort.

Yet another sign that Dan was in too deep.

Phil couldn't help but to chuckle, knowing Dan was right. He needed to find a way to relax, but how was he meant to do that? It seemed the best way was to have Dan touching him, apparently, as the second Dan had tugged Phil in, forcefully making Phil rest his head against his thief's chest, Phil was practically melting.

He was so tired. So, so fucking tired, weak and heartbroken, scared to death, and Dan… well, Dan was just a comforting presence who could technically kill Phil in his sleep, and yet he didn't think that was going to happen.

Phil could hear Dan's heartbeat. The feel of it made his own heart race, and his lips quirked up that tiny bit, drawing comfort from Dan's hand in his, Dan's hand in his hair, Dan's heartbeat under his ear.

"Wake me up early. I wanted… give you something," Phil murmured, unsure if Dan had heard him at all, but he was too relaxed to care, too close to sleep, so desperate for comforting oblivion, and so he let his eyes drift closed, and he let Dan protect him, and he trusted Dan to keep him safe. 

Dan frowned a little at Phil's last words before he slept. Give him something? What more could Phil possibly give him? Dan had already taken so much from Phil, forcing him to chase him all around the city, luring him to places he deliberately chose because he knew Phil would hate them. And now Phil wanted to give him something?

Dan's Prince was definitely confusing.

Not that Dan was going to turn down another gift. He'd come to rely heavily on Phil, on the time they spent together. His obsession had more or less taken over his life over the past few months, ever since the last of his comrades had been captured by Phil's Royal Guard. It was hard to believe that that same man was currently sleeping in Dan's arms.

Dan continued to toy with Phil's hair. He was trapped beneath Phil's warm, heavy body, but Dan could hardly say he minded. It was nice to have another body so close to his, to see just how much Phil trusted him. Dan could slip away and steal all of Phil's riches if he wanted to. Honestly, though, the thought couldn't be further from his mind.

He would wait here, patiently, with Phil against his chest, until Phil woke again and it would be time to face the world. They had an hour until the sorcerer arrived - an hour to rest.

An hour Dan fully intended to spend wrapped up with Phil, and neither of them would move again until they had to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone actually drew us art for Steal My Heart recently!! We meant to link it last week, but it completely slipped our mind, whoops! But yes, I’m so excited and happy, our dear friend [cosmicphandom2k16](http://cosmicphandom2k16.tumblr.com) drew the kissing scene from chapter seven for us, and you can find that [post here](http://cosmicphandom2k16.tumblr.com/post/159015947599/okay-so-snowbunnylester-and)! Hope you guys enjoy todays chapter! <3

Dan lay with Phil in peaceful quiet for the better part of an hour, but as time drew nearer to when the sorcerer would arrive, Dan knew he had to disturb this gentle peace they had found themselves in.

Loathing to wake Phil, Dan moved gently. He pressed a warm hand to Phil's shoulder and gave him a careful shake, leaning down to murmur in his ear. "Phil. We have around ten minutes, come on. You said you had a gift for me?"

Phil slept fitfully, and it felt as if the moment he’d fallen asleep, he was being woken again, just as he’d asked Dan. The nap felt almost useless, but as Phil yawned, jaw cracking with the movement, he could feel that he’d desperately needed it; his mind was a bit clearer than it had been before, though he still felt weary straight down to his bones.

Sitting up, Phil ran a hand through his hair and blinked a few times before seeming able to settle properly. With a small groan and a full body stretch, Phil stood and shook himself.

It took a few moments for him to get his mind clear enough despite the short nap, but eventually, he managed to pry his eyes open and blink into the light Dan had left on, waking himself up completely - or as completely as one could when they’d slept as little as Phil had these past few days.

"Okay,” he eventually stated, shaking himself once more for good measure. “Thank you. I'm ready," Phil added, offering a hand to Dan which his thief didn't even hesitate to take. It made Phil feel warm all over, and he grinned as he pulled Dan up and off of his bed. "Not that I didn't like you there and all, but we do have to get going," he teased gently, just because he could, just because he needed something to lighten the heavy mood right now more than anything.

He could feel the nerves for this next encounter infiltrating his veins already.

Squeezing around Dan’s fingers once for good measure, eyes glittering at the way Dan’s expression turned almost shy at Phil’s words, Phil dropped Dan’s hand and turned away from him. After all, he did have something he needed to retrieve for his thief, something he’d promised himself just before bed to give to Dan.

Another something special that he hoped would prove to Dan that Phil very much so wanted him _here_ , when his thief had long since revealed his fear that Phil did _not_.

Moving over to his vanity, Phil crouched down to the locked drawer he was certain even his thief wouldn’t have been able to break into earlier. He glanced behind himself only to find Dan craning his neck to see what Phil was doing, and winked at him, very obviously reaching underneath the vanity towards a loose board where he kept a key taped and hidden safely away. With very obvious slow and careful movements, unhidden in anyway, Phil procured the key in such a way that Dan would know Phil was gifting him with this secret as well, and then he made quick work of the lock on his vanity and pulled open the drawer.

There wasn’t much inside, but Phil could still practically _feel_ Dan aching to move forward and peer inside just as Phil was currently doing. The fact that he did not spoke volumes to Phil, who grinned to himself and shuffled through the few precious objects he kept hidden there until his fingers closed around a large watch.

It was silver but worn, unpolished and marked up in more ways than one, clearly old and not exactly well taken care of - a product of non-royal life.

It was a very, very old heirloom from before Phil’s family had come into power, special and unique to the Lester themselves that no one but the male lineage of their family even knew about, and it had been gifted to Phil when he was very young.

Now… now Phil was going to re-gift it to Dan, for the very first time passing the heirloom onto a partner… a significant other. Phil could only hope that one day, that would be exactly what Dan was - that maybe Dan would understand Phil’s intentions when he handed it to him.

Running his fingers over the cold metal one last time, Phil smiled to himself and closed the locked drawer once more. He shoved the watch into his pocket for a brief moment to lock back up and hide the key once more, and then he was standing and turning back to Dan.

Dan was peering at him, eyes narrowed but undeniably curious. Phil could see he was itching to reach into Phil’s pocket - but Phil did so first. Slowly, he drew forth the heirloom, and handed it delicately over to Dan.

"Here. Take this,” he said. He didn’t bother explaining it, new Dan was unlikely to ask, but hoped more than anything that Dan would _understand_.

Dan watched with keen eyes as Phil moved to open a locked drawer. Dan had found it in his earlier search, but he hadn't been able to work out where the key was and didn't have time to pick the lock. Now, though, Phil had just shown him exactly where the key was, and the show of trust had Dan's heart fluttering away in his chest.

When Phil held the watch out towards him, Dan took it with interest. He turned it over quickly, expert eyes examining it. Despite the worn nature, Dan could tell it was worth something, wrought of silver with the Lester family crest worked in fine detail. His fingers traced it gently. Dan knew enough of precious things to figure out that this was old - most likely an heirloom.

And Phil was giving it to him.

Dan didn't question, knew better than to ask, especially when he saw the way Phil was looking at him. Dan was helpless before that intense stare.

Not that Dan really needed to _ask_ anyway, not with the way Phil was looking at him, not with what he’d said only an hour earlier. Dan had a pretty good idea of just what exactly Phil was trying to say, to _do_ with this gift, and that was - that was too much, right now, and yet everything all at the same time.

Silently, Dan slipped the watch onto his wrist without further question, and reached out to take Phil's hand in his.

Phil had been right. Dan didn't say a word in reply to the watch, merely looked it over with clear interest, and then slipped it over his wrist, but there was something about the way he held himself afterwards that made Phil think that maybe, just maybe, Dan really _did_ understand. The fact that he still pushed the object over his wrist spoke volumes of his intent, and despite the terror still wringing through Phil over the fact of his sister-in-law and his kingdom, he felt something warm and happy flutter through him.

The way the watch looked on Dan’s thin wrist, like it belonged - that wasn’t helping either. Phil could feel his breathing growing far more intense than even before, desire to have this person be _his_ filling him, but he shook the thoughts away as best as he could. Whatever they were building between them, it was a slow process, but it would be well worth it in the end.

Phil’s family crest was hidden from view the way it rested underneath the metal on Dan’s wrist, but Phil hardly cared. Perhaps it was better that way, at least for now. All that mattered was that Dan was wearing such obvious courting gifts, and that maybe, just maybe, that meant he would not be approached by anyone but Phil again.

Phil was certain that his hand was sweating by the time Dan took it in his, nerves and fear shoving his body back into overdrive, but Dan did not react in anyway to the clear distress.

"Take me to the servants’ quarters," Dan told Phil quietly, lowering his hood carefully over his head. "If anyone recognises me, tell them you caught me. The most important thing right now is to get the sorcerer to Cornelia. Understand?"

Phil’s jaw clenched at Dan’s words, and he flexed his fingers under Dan’s hold, not liking the sound of giving up Dan _at all_. The last thing he was ever going to do was give Dan away so easily, regardless of what was happening with the rest of the kingdom. His top priority would always be to keep Dan safe, and so while he frowned and nodded at Dan, he knew that he would find some other way to protect Dan if someone were to recognize him.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured in agreement, brow furrowed as he stared at Dan. His thief wasn’t looking at him, fiddling with his cloak with his free hand and avoiding Phil’s gaze entirely. Phil didn’t like that - he didn’t like that at all.

It was as if Dan truly thought Phil would give him up quite that easily.

That thought was what spurred Phil forward, and before he knew what he was doing, he was tugging on Dan’s hand and drawing him in, reaching for his cheek with the hand that was not currently in Dan’s and cupping it gently in his. He hesitated for just a second as Dan looked up at him in shock, and then he continued the movement forward and kissed him, square on the mouth.

It was messy, and uncoordinated, and a little bit painful as well. Phil had never kissing someone before, at least not by his own initiation, and it was obvious in the way his and Dan’s noses bumped, the way their teeth clacked, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t care when he was getting the chance to feel Dan’s mouth against his again.

His eyes slipped closed, and he breathed out a sigh of relief to finally feel that again, but the embarrassment that he’d failed so spectacularly had him pulling away far sooner than he would have liked. He let go of Dan’s cheek, of his hand, glanced down in a desperate attempt to not face Dan after a ruined kiss like that, only to realize that he was _still_ , in fact, shirtless.

Just as he’d noticed with the women from earlier when he’d left to send Dan’s letter in the first place.

Phil’s cheeks and chest flared red.

“Fuck, my tunic. I don’t know where I left my tunic,” he hissed, changing the subject completely from the failed kiss and turning to quickly search his bedroom floor for some kind of shirt to tug on. Hell if he’d put back on the starchy royal purple jacket from that morning, and hell if he’d looked Dan in the way after fucking up quite so badly.

Dan was taken by complete surprise when Phil leaned in and kissed him. It was more than obvious that this was Phil's first time kissing someone, and he was just as clumsy and bumbling about it as with anything else, but Dan couldn't deny the way his heart jumped in response.

Dan's hands were just coming up to grab Phil's arms, to bring him close and teach him how to kiss properly, when Phil pulled away in embarrassment and started hunting around for his clothes. Dan had to press a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing - and not at Phil, either, just because he was happy that Phil was showing him this side. That the royal Prince could be just as much a bumbling fool as anyone else, and it was completely and utterly endearing.

"Here," Dan answered lightly, bending down to pick up a tanned tunic he could just see discarded on Phil’s bedroom floor. He held it out to Phil, but before giving it over, he grabbed Phil's hand again and pulled him in close.

Bending down just a little, Dan pressed a small, chaste kiss to Phil's lips, and then scurried back, holding his tunic out for him to take again.

"You have to be careful starting that sort of thing with me, my Prince." Dan's eyes were glittering wickedly. "Especially when you're half dressed and just told me you like me on your bed."

It was ridiculous, that Phil could feel this dumb. How did one mess up something as simple as a kiss? Yet, Phil had done it, and he was beating himself up over it mentally when Dan called out to him. Phil turned to find Dan holding his tunic in his hand, and he tried not to let his mortification for that show as he reached out for it.

However, Dan didn't give Phil a chance to take it. Instead, he drew Phil in and leaned over him to press a quick, chaste kiss to Phil's lips.

The touch made his entire body tingle, and his eyes drop closed, something like warmth bubbling back through him once more. The fact that Dan could want to kiss him again after _that_ spectacular failure… Phil was just leaning into it, taking the chance to enjoy it, when Dan pulled away.

Flushing darkly, Phil's eyes went wide as he took Dan in; his smile and eyes were wicked with mirth, and yet, he still managed to look incredibly appealing and incredibly sexy. Maybe that was the point, but Phil didn't have a proper response to a statement like that, not when he knew he wouldn’t even know what he would do with himself if he had more of Dan than just his lips on his.

Pulling his shirt on quickly over his head if only to hide his face for even just a fraction of a second, Phil shook his head.

"Right. Right, the servants’ quarters. Gotta...gotta take you there. Let's go," he demanded, walking a bit unsteadily over to his wardrobe to search through it for the little hidden compartment where he kept some of his weapons. Like hell if he was going to head anywhere in this castle unarmed again, no matter what anyone said.

Once he’d managed to secure a dagger, Phil shoved into the waistband pocket of his jeans he kept hidden for items such as this, Phil moved back to the door of his bedroom and took Dan’s hand in his once again.

“Your hood,” Phil muttered, blushing darkly once again as he realized the kiss had knocked it free again. Phil swallowed thickly. “Get your hood on. I’m not giving you pup that easily, my thief,” he insisted.

Dan couldn't stop the small chuckle from escaping him as he watched Phil turn bright red before tugging his tunic back on. Phil's reactions were too adorable, his responses too endearing. Dan itched to play with him, to keep pushing, to see exactly what he could draw out of Phil in the future.

But they had no time for that, as Phil's hurried words made clear. Dan was still grinning, though, as he obediently pulled his hood down over his face and squeezed his fingers around Phil's.

"Don't worry, my Prince." Dan bent so his lips were right by Phil's ear again. "I have every intention of staying right here by your side."

Then, Dan stepped back and allowed Phil to take the lead. He kept his head ducked as they moved out of Phil's bedroom and into the palace corridors, knowing it was already more than suspicious for Phil to be leading someone out of his private bed chambers in the first place. As much as Dan wished he could scoop Phil up and swing him up to the rafters, he knew they'd be safer playing this Phil's way. Phil was the Prince, after all - he had the authority here.

Or, at least until they got to the servants’ quarters, he did. Once they met the sorcerer, Dan would be taking over. His mouth set into a grim line at the thought.

It was nerve wracking enough for Phil to be leading a man out of his bed chambers, and Dan's murmured words to him weren't doing anything to help. How was Dan expecting him to react? He was a tease all around...but Phil enjoyed it, for the most part. It would just be nice if everything out of Dan's mouth wasn't at his expense, and maybe it would be good if they could get through Phil's family crisis first as well.

Flushed from head to toe with a hooded stranger at his side, Phil tried to play it cool as he moved down the dark corridors of his castle. On the upside, with everything going on right now, Phil knew almost everyone was in a frenzy in the East Wing of the Castle, leaving the West wing and servants’ quarters slightly safer than they might usually be.

Not only would that save Phil from having to explain why he'd had a man in his bedroom, but why that man was hooded. It also lessened the amount of interference that might come when Phil eventually was leading two wanted criminals into the palace.

Fingers tense and tight around Dan's, Phil strolled as casually and quietly as he could manage down the corridors and flights of stairs that made up the castle he was so accustomed to, until finally, finally, he was edging open a door to the servants’ quarters.

"This way," he whispered to Dan.

Dan followed close on Phil's heels, relieved when it turned out that the castle was mostly empty. Having never been inside before, Dan was having a hard time keeping focused rather than running around cackling like a mad thing because the King of Thieves had finally infiltrated the royal castle, all the riches right here at his fingertips.

Dan had a job to do, though, and he had to keep Phil safe. He'd do anything in his power to keep this curse contained.

As Phil led him through a door into the servants’ quarters, Dan took over with a cautious lick of his lips. He led Phil over to the back door - the same way Dan had come in earlier - which was down a quiet, barely-used corridor. The servants were mostly busy upstairs, so the area was almost eerily silent.

Steeling himself, Dan pulled the door open, and there outside the castle stood the hooded figure Dan had been dreading to see.

"Well, if it isn't the King of Thieves himself!"

The man outside was dressed in thick green robes with the hood deeply covering his face, but Dan could see the familiar smirk on his shadowed face.

"Outdone yourself this time, haven't you? Calling me to the Royal Palace itself?"

"Yes, well, desperate times, Chris," Dan answered curtly.

When the Sorcerer first came into view, Phil was taken aback. He hadn't been expecting anyone particularly gruesome looking, or anyone particularly attractive, but he also hadn't been expecting this. There was just something creepy and eerie and wrong radiating off of the man that Dan had called Chris.

Their interaction, on the other hand, was absolutely intriguing. Phil had never heard Dan speak quite like this, even when he'd teased Phil back at the beginning, the very first time Phil had managed to corner him. It was like seeing an entirely different Dan, an entirely different world, one where Phil felt...surprisingly safe in Dan's hands. This must have been what Dan had meant by saying he could show Phil an entirely different world; Dan's world.

Dan gestured for the sorcerer to come closer, into the castle itself, but Chris did not budge. Instead, he lifted a cautionary finger.

"Nuh uh. I'm not setting foot inside there until I know I have safe passage."

Dan let out a frustrated sigh.

"When have I ever let you down before?"

"There's a first time for everything." Chris' eyes gleamed dangerously, and Dan knew he wasn't getting any further with this until Chris knew that he was safe.

Dan had been hoping to avoid this.

Reluctantly, he stepped aside and ushered Phil forward. Dan turned a warning glare onto Chris, though.

"If you speak word of this to anyone, anywhere, I will know and I will kill you. Got it?"

"As ever." Chris inclined his head politely. "I bow to the King of Thieves, you know that."

Dan tutted, but tugged Phil closer.

"Well, then, you know better than to question me. This is Prince Philip, Captain of the Royal Guard. He grants you safe passage."

Predictably, Chris' eyes widened, and he wolf whistled. Slowly, his eyes dragged down Phil's form in a hungry way that made Dan step in front of Phil protectively.

The last thing Phil had been expecting was to be ogled by the sorcerer, so when he stepped forward as Dan had asked of him, stepping out of shadow to reveal himself, he didn’t know quite what to do at the wolf whistle and appraising eyes. He very nearly cringed back, except his training helped him to remain cool, reminded him that cowering away would be nothing but a mistake.

But then Dan stepped forward protectively, possessively, shielding Phil from view once more, and something _warm_ filled Phil. He hadn’t been fully willing to admit to himself that what was going on between him and Dan was real, true courtship, but with every passing moment, every passing gesture from Dan, Phil could feel himself falling.

Yes, he could love this man, and as time progressed further, he could feel Dan proving himself to Phil.

Perhaps he truly was not being used merely for his name, his status. If he were… surely, Dan would not have cared at Chris’ apparent interest in Phil.

Or maybe that was the secret to the whole thing, and Dan was truly just that _good_. A con artist the likes of which Phil had never experienced before. Phil could never truly know for sure, and that was the most terrifying part of this all. He _wanted_ to trust Dan…

Trust…

Wasn't that a word they'd bandied about plenty now?

Chris looked up at Dan, a smirk on his face and awe in his eyes. "You've outdone yourself this time, King of Thieves. A _Prince_? I never knew you had it in you."

"You make a mistake in underestimating me." Dan kept his tone low and authoritative, every inch the King of Thieves again. "But that's beside the point. There was a curse during the wedding."

"I heard," Chris nodded sagely. "Everyone's talking about it."

Dan clicked his tongue.

"You need to come and see the new Princess. It happened too quickly for me to tell what kind of curse it is, and I only just recognized it at all. That’s where you come in."

"Indeed it is." Chris bowed mockingly, eyes turning on Phil. "Stand aside, then. I shall enter."

"Do you need me to show you where she is?" Phil scrambled to ask, suddenly realizing as Chris moved to stride past him inside that he was allowing a criminal to walk in unannounced under his protection with nothing but a thief’s word that the sorcerer would do what they asked. He swallowed thickly, terrified, but determined.

Chris sent him a terrifying grin.

"I have the third eye, Prince, I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

And so they walked, with Phil quiet as he allowed Dan to take charge, forcing Phil to stay behind him where he could keep him safe - or something along those lines. Phil hadn't had the chance to ask, anyway, he just knew that he had to _trust_.

As they walked, moving towards the more chaotic part of the palace, Chris began to sniff at the air, an action that both confused and worried Phil. Was he able to sense the curse already? That was bad, right?? They were nowhere near the Prncess-to-be’s rooms...

"The Palace is no longer safe," Chris stated bluntly, to which Dan suddenly reached back and gripped tight to Phil's wrist.

The touch almost hurt, and Phil winced, but otherwise didn't react. Instead, he stared at the side of Dan's face, realizing just how tense his thief had gone. That explained why Dan had searched Phil’s body, his eyes, so intensely when he’d come back that night. But what did that mean for the rest of the palace? For Phil’s mum, and dad, for his brother Martyn? For the royals that had been invited here?

Terror gripped tight to Phil’s throat, making it feel difficult to breathe, but he held tight to his composure. He had to be strong.

Dan had been at the wedding too. Was he safe?

What was this curse, and what was it going to do…

Suddenly, Phil was glad he’d told that guard not to let anyone leave. They couldn’t have this curse spreading any further than it probably already had.

As Chris continued to walk and navigate himself through Phil’s palace as if he’d lived there all his life, neither Dan nor Phil interrupted him. In fact, neither did any of the servants or the royals crowding the halls the closer the three got to Cornelia’s rooms - it was as if they all knew what this progression was.

Something was amiss in the castle, and all could feel it.

Still, as they came into more and more contact with the royal guests, Phil reached up and shoved Dan’s head down, terrified he’d be caught out, and unwilling to lose Dan to all of this too. Dan sent him a disgruntled look, but otherwise didn’t argue, just as Phil hadn’t argued about Dan’s sudden tight, unrelenting grip on his arm.

For the entire journey to Cornelia’s room, Dan did his best to keep half of his attention on Chris, and the other half on Phil. He trusted Chris, within limits, but he knew that Chris would always do what Dan commanded. Phil, on the other hand, was new, and Chris loved a new plaything, which meant Dan had to do everything he could to make it clear to Chris that he had already staked his claim, and Chris seemed to be submitting to this, if a little sullenly.

When they reached Cornelia's rooms, they were greeted by a mass of people all huddled just outside, looking in.

Phil could hear Martyn sobbing on the other side, the sound of which broke his heart all over again. His hands closed into fists at his sides as he shoved forward in order to take proper charge, pushing past Dan and Chris.

“Be gone, everyone! There is a healer here, and he needs space!”

Phil's people didn't disperse easily. Instead, they stopped to watch as the three men pushed their way into Cornelia’s room, taking in long, sweeping gazes at all of them. As Phil shoved passed the crowds, however, he turned just at the foot of Cornelia’s bed and glared at the royals who wanted to see what was going on, pushed into Cornelia’s room as they were.

“Out!” he insisted once more, to which they finally began to rush off, turning and walking out of the bedroom until one of the guards deemed it clear and slammed the double doors behind them, in some of their faces, and locked it. Pleased, Phil nodded his head and turned back to face his sister-in-law’s bed, where the rest of his family stood surrounding it.

Dan refused to let go of Phil's arm until he was absolutely forced to once they were inside Cornelia’s room with Phil's family, and a locked bedroom door behind them, and then only then in the hopes that he could make this event easier for both of them. If it had been up to him, he wouldn’t have let go of Phil at all, and yet still.

With the door shut behind them, the smell in the room became more than a little bit obvious, and it was absolutely putrid. Even Dan could tell that the curse had left its mark. Dark magic sat here.

Before Phil could so much a speak up to explain to his family what was going on, an angry and distraught Martyn was standing up ramrod straight and glaring at all three of the men in his bride-to-be’s room.

“Phil, what the hell!?” he shouted.

Beside him, the Queen also stood in surprise, but the King… the King merely smirked from his position situated at the bottom of the bed, while Cornelia’s mother and father merely stared on in stunned surprise. It was clear they had no idea what was going on, unlike the Lesters who, Phil realized with dread, had needed only to take one look at both Dan and the sorcerer to realize who they were.

Criminals. Thieves. Dark magic users, if Phil were to take a guess.

His nails dug in harder against his skin.

“I can explain,” Phil attempted to say, but Martyn cut him off before he could get very far with a strangled sounding scream and an aborted movement forwards.

“Do you have any idea who this is? Your - your _thief_ is one thing, but - but _him_!?” Martyn hissed. Phil could see his entire body trembling, could see the effort it was taking to keep him still, to keep him from leaping forward and attacking the smirking man who had his back turned to all of them.

The sorcerer, Chris, seemed to be hardly paying any attention to any of them as he sniffed the air, seemingly satisfied with what was going on.

From the corner of Phil’s eyes, he could see Chris smirk and wink at Dan before striding over to Cornelia.

“What - stop him, Phil, don’t you know -”

“No,” Phil interrupted his brother, shaking his head as the sorcerer merely shoved past Martyn as if he were no one and took Cornelia’s hand in his. Martyn snarled, the sound terrifying and heartbroken, and lunged for the man, just managing to shove him away from Cornelia before the King was up and grasping tight to Martyn’s arms, holding him back from doing anything else stupid with a look so casual on his face that Phil was momentarily stunned.

He shook his head, and pulled his dagger from his waistband, aimed threateningly at his brother for no other reason than because he felt he _had_ to.

“Stop it, brother! No, I do not know who this man is, but it hardly matters! I’ve promised him safe passage if he can just tell us what has been done to Cornelia. The healers cannot help… I am merely doing what I can,” he insisted.

The Queen had her hand over her mouth, now, and Martyn looked to be seething, but other than that, no one said a word.

Until Dan broke the silence from beside Phil.

While the Lesters squabbled, Dan strode a step forward and tossed his hood back from his head, revealing himself and trying to take some attention away from the sorcerer and Cornelia. He couldn't deny it had done something to him to hear Martyn call him _Phil’s thief_ , but he wasn’t going to think about that right now. Instead, he smirked as the royals all turned to look at Dan instead of Chris.

Dan was proud at their sudden intake of breathe.

He’d never formally met the royals before, just spied on them from the rafters, so this was a new experience for both of them, certainly.

Dan couldn't resist a bit of fun.

"Yes, hello, Crown Prince Martyn." Dan focused on Phil's brother first, smirking at him from over Phil's shoulder. "I'm sure you recognise my cloak. Sorry about breaking in and all, only you've got a bit of a situation here."

It was strange, watching Dan introduce himself to Phil’s family the way he was, and it certainly didn’t help that Phil didn’t even know what was going on between the two of them yet. He would have preferred waiting to have everything figured out before being basically forced to admit to his family that he was indeed courting the King of Thieves himself, but, well, beggers can’t be choosers. There was no coming back from this, either, Phil could see it on everyone’s faces; they knew exactly why Dan was here, knew beyond a doubt now who the bracelet that adorned his wrist had come from.

Phil just wished he knew as well just how much it all meant.

The only upside to this whole great reveal… was the lack of anger or disappointment to his family’s features.

Dan spun and gave a mocking bow to both the King and the Queen, next.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My apologies for tearing up your kingdom." Dan couldn't have sounded any less sorry if he tried, and he was still smirking. "Now, call off your son and let my friend the good sorcerer here have a look at Cornelia. It's her only chance."

Here, Dan drew himself up, becoming somber for a moment. "I'm afraid she's been hit by dark magic."

The Queen's gasp was horrified, and even the King paled considerably, though he'd been doing nothing but grinning at Dan so far. Dan was almost unnerved by that look, and the way he so casually held his son back as he was.

It was Martyn who had the worst reaction, though. He struggled in the King’s grip.

"No! You lie! You're a thief and a liar!"

Dan turned on Martyn, his eyes cold. "I may be both of those things, but she will be dead before she ever becomes your wife if you do not stand aside."

His candid words seemed to work, as Martyn paled and went limp in the King’s grip.

Chris took this opportunity to move back to Cornelia’s side once more, and took her hand in his. He was gentle as he bent over her, sniffing all around her face and her hair, eyes closed as he did so. For a moment, he stilled over a particular spot next to her left ear, and then he was reaching into his many layers of robes for a lotion that he then dabbed on the inside of her wrists.

All the while, the Lester’s and the Frila’s stared on in silent horror, waiting for the verdict to be passed. What had taken Cornelia, and what was apparently infecting the entire palace? Had it reached further than that - the town, perhaps? Phil didn’t know, but he was terrified.

Dan stepped up to Phil’s side then, laying a calming hand on his shoulder, though he refused to take his eyes off of Chris. He could sense the magic as Chris suddenly uttered a low incantation, felt the restlessness of the other royals as they stared at him in distrust.

Eventually, after a painfully long moment, Chris finally stepped back.

His tone was oddly gleeful.

"This is a strong spell. I might have to try to catch this witch of yours, Crown Prince."

Dan growled, capturing Chris' attention with a warning. Now was not the time for flirting with nearly-married men.

"Tell me, Chris. What kind? What's the cure?"

Chris was still grinning.

"It's a rogue spell. A kind of poison, if you will, but wrought using only the blackest of magic. Quite a nasty one, too. She'll wither away slowly until she's nothing but a wisp, a husk, as will the rest of the palace, and all those who were in the room when the curse was cast. It will have clung to many of you."

Dan glared. Chris didn't have to sound so gleeful. "And? How long have they got?"

"Oh, I'd say, a month or so?" Chris shrugged lightly. "It's hard to be precise. You remember when you used something similar when you stole the Royal Crest off the King's brother? That took about a month, didn't it?"

Dan tensed instantly. He glared hard at Chris. Of all the stupid things to do, why would he tell the royal family that Dan had used the very same curse on Phil's Uncle?!

Chris's eyes were glittering. Dan wanted to punch him.

For a moment, everything seemed to stop. Phil’s head was swirling with this new information that Cornelia had about a month before she would die, and while that offered no hope of a _cure_ , Chris had also not said there was none. In fact, no one had been given a chance to question him on that just yet, because - because -

Well, after Dan had asked the sorcerer if he knew what was wrong, how long she had left… the sorcerer had revealed something else rather interesting to the royals in the room, something that had left Phil stunned.

Chris’s words were blase, unfettered by social cues, and they left Phil’s ears ringing as the Lesters and the Frila’s gasped in stunned horror at the revelation of what had really happened to the King’s brother.

Slowly, Phil turned confused and slightly frightened eyes onto Dan.

"You...cast a spell on my Uncle?" he asked, unable to help the fact that the words had come out far harsher than Phil had ever intended.

He blinked rapidly a few times, trying to remind himself that he'd promised Dan he wouldn't judge him for his past, but it was hard, and this was the first Phil had heard that _Dan_ , Phil's King of Thieves, had been the cause of his Uncle's death.

He just needed some time to react, to swallow down the lump in his throat. He just needed a _second_ , but Phil could see already by the way Dan's face was hardening that he wouldn't have that second.

The minute that Phil spoke, Dan was backing away.

There it was - the hurt in Phil's eyes, the betrayal that Dan had hoped to never see. He flinched, face hardening as he retreated back inside himself. This was why Dan never allowed himself to get close to anyone. It always ended badly, because that was just who Dan was - he caused bad things to happen.

Dan never, ever wanted to be the cause of pain in Phil's eyes.

Releasing the breath he’d been holding, Phil took a step forward, trying to follow and approach Dan, but his thief backed away immediately, withdrawing into himself even more as Phil attempted to screw his expression into something more pleading.

"Wait, D - my thief, no -" Phil cut himself off, frustrated, but determined not to betray Dan by revealing his name to anyone Dan didn't want to know it. At the same time, he could see Dan retreating into himself, hardening back to the way he'd been long before Phil had broken down his walls. "I didn't mean it like that," he tried to plead, but Dan was cutting him off, and Phil's head was still spinning.

“No,” Dan interrupted Phil, and he jerked away when Phil reached out to him, though he was relieved that Phil bit back his real name. Chris was watching everything with bright eyes, his expression interested as he looked between Dan and the Prince, and Dan didn't want him having any more power in this situation than he did right now.

Phil thought he was going to throw up. The man he’d kissed, the man he’d cuddled with in his bed, was the very man who’d caused the death of his Uncle.

The realization was still crashing down upon him, turning his veins ice cold. He was confused, and while it didn’t truly change how he saw his thief, could never truly alter his feelings, it did leave him… lost. He didn’t know Dan. He didn’t really know the King of Thieves.

He knew nothing of him, in reality.

"Why did you do it?" Phil blurted out before he could stop himself, eyes burning with unshed tears as he gripped at his own hair, frustrated.

There was anger, sure, but more than that, Phil just wanted to hold Dan, to try and understand, and then to comfort them both for a mistake that had passed so long ago. He just wanted to _know_ , to know Dan and to feel like - to feel like - this could be okay.

Dan looked at Phil, and he was itching to explain - desperate to say that it had been a long time ago, before he knew Phil, when Dan was still twisted and bitter from everything the world had thrown at him. He wanted to tell Phil that wasn't who he was now, to shake him and make him see.

But the hurt in Phil's eyes was right there, and Dan couldn't take it.

He turned away roughly, facing Chris instead. Besides, Dan could hardly admit to such a treasonous act in front of the Royal family themselves - no matter how much he wanted to tell Phil, Dan knew that his family would cart him away to the dungeons given half a chance.

Dan wouldn't even look at Phil, and that tore at Phil's heart almost more than anything else. His chest ached and heaved with suppressed emotion. Too much. This day had been too much. So much had happened, so much bad, and the bad just kept piling and piling on top of each other until even Dan couldn't look at Phil.

The only solace Phil currently had, and Dan wouldn't look at him.

Hands tightening into fists at his sides, Phil turned to his parents, watched their stunned and heartbroken faces twist into something understanding and unsure as Phil looked at them, and then he turned back to Chris, the sorcerer with far too much glee on his face.

He'd done it on purpose. He'd revealed that fact at just that moment entirely on purpose, wanting to cause mayhem in a way that even _Dan_ hadn't ever been known to do. Chris was madness personified, a being who craved nothing more than to control the uncontrollable, to destroy all he touched, and Phil wished more than anything, just then, that he wasn't a man of his word so he could send Chris to _hell_ for what he’d done.

Right now, Dan only had one hand to play - he was the only one who could save Cornelia.

So Dan ignored Phil, as much as it tore at him. He turned his back on Phil and faced Chris instead, voice hard. "A month, you say." Dan was proud when his voice didn't even wobble, but remained as dark and firm as ever. "And a cure?"

Chris gave a certain nod, though his eyes were still flickering delightedly between Dan and Phil. "Yes. I have heard that one thing works."

"Yes?" Dan asked impatiently.

"Dragon scale." Chris' grin stretched wider, and Dan's heart sank.

Dragon scale. An impossible rarity. Still, Dan had contacts - maybe someone would have some in stock...

"And there's a catch." Chris' eyes were glittering with amusement. "It must be collected straight from the dragon itself. Place the fresh dragon scale on her forehead, and she and the rest of the Palace will be healed."

Dan could have throttled him.

Fresh dragon scale?! That would involve going to find an actual dragon. An actual, real life dragon that would probably kill you before you ever made away with a piece of its scaly skin. How in the hell were they supposed to do that?!

Dan still couldn't look at Phil. He was trembling, his fists clenched by his sides, and he couldn't look at the rest of the royals just then either. His attention was fixed solely on Chris.

"There must be another way."

Chris spread his hands. "It's the only cure. Dragons are beasts of fire - they counteract dark magic more strongly than anything else. I have a few herbs that may ease her momentarily, but dragon scale is the only thing that will save her life."

"So we'll find a dragon," Phil declared, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to focus. He could feel himself becoming overwhelmed, and the desire to reach out and touch Dan was becoming almost too much. He already knew what Dan's reaction would be, and he didn't think he could face it, could face having Dan flinch away from him again. "We'll find a dragon, and I'll cut off it's scale, and when I return, she'll be free. Cornelia and the Castle will be free. Do you swear on your life, sorcerer? There's nothing else?"

"There's nothing else," Chris agreed sombrely, his dark gaze landing solely on Phil's face. "Bring her fresh dragon scale and place it on her forehead, and she will live."

Dan could see Chris was telling the truth - knew he'd never lie to Dan's face - but he hated the way Chris was looking at Phil. Like he was a plaything, merely there to be enjoyed while Chris wreaked as much havoc as he could. Was that how Dan used to look at Phil? With that hungry gleam in his eye?

The monumental meaning behind Phil's words hit Dan just then, though, and he span around to face Phil, eyes narrowing in anger. The fact that he'd just hurt Phil was momentarily set aside in the wake of Phil's utter stupidity.

"What do you mean, _you'll_ cut off its scale? You aren't going anywhere near a dragon." Dan's voice was low and dangerous. "You're going to stay right here, and when I return with the dragon scale, your family will be healed."

Dan span back around on his heel, fully intending to walk out of the room right there and then. He couldn't stand being under the gaze of the Royals, not when they must hate him even more now. Not when Phil must hate him, too.

Dan didn't think he could cope with Phil hating him.

"Make the herbs," Dan spat at Chris on his way to the door. "And I advise you, Martyn, to keep him under lock and key."

"I was granted safe passage!" Chris reminded.

Dan sighed. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you won't be watched. You'll be free to go once the Princess is healed."

With that final word, Dan turned back towards the door once more, tugging his hood back up over his head and fully intending to stride out before anyone can speak another word to him.

Phil was so stunned by Dan's sudden angry reply, that he stood frozen for all of the time it took Dan to take back control of the room, demand that the sorcerer be placed under lock and key until the Princess was healed again, and whirl on his heel to storm out of the room.

Beyond angry and just a little bit hurt, Phil managed to unglue his feet from the floor, and took two angry strides towards Dan before gripping tight to this wrist and pulling him to a sudden stop. Phil didn't miss how his fingers rested over the family heirloom he'd given Dan, and he didn't regret the gift at all, but Dan was looking at him like he might throw up, like he was ready to tear the object away and hand it right back to Phil if he so demanded it.

"I am not going to stay here," Phil hissed at him, drawing him near enough he could speak low, all the while unfortunately aware that his entire family _and_ Chris could still hear him speaking. "Like hell am I letting you put yourself in danger for my family," he continued. "You stay here, and when I return...we'll talk."

Dan wasn't too surprised when Phil tried to stop him. He spun back around, listening, but bit back a patient sigh when Phil was still determined to go after the dragon on his own.

The idea that Phil still wanted to talk to him, though...that couldn't be all bad

"I am not letting you go after a dragon," Dan hissed back. He cast a quick glance over Phil's shoulder at his family still listening closely, and winced. He didn't want to embarrass Phil, or make him seem weak, but Dan had to make Phil see sense, even if it might hurt him.

"What chance would you stand against a dragon?" Dan spat. "You couldn't even catch _me_ , and I've been running rings around you for months. If you go, you'll be killed. Now, unless you want to fight with me in front of your entire family, you'd do well to let me go."

Dan almost wanted to snatch the words back as soon as he'd spoken. Almost. He'd feel more guilty if he wasn't trying to save Phil's life right now.

Phil flinched back a bit at Dan's words, feeling more offended than he probably should. His family, though, was right behind him, and he was terrified to say the wrong thing. He didn't want to fight with Dan in front of them anymore than Dan seemed to want to fight with Phil.

Still, Phil didn't release his thief's wrist that easily, and tugged when he tried to turn around and go. His eyes were wide and his head still spinning with the events of the night, but Phil wasn't letting Dan go.

"You believe you would fare better?" Phil hissed back. "Have you ever even faced a Dragon? Do you even know what it is to face something like that head on? I won't let you be killed, King of Thieves, and as your Prince, I order you to stay right here," he growled, knowing even as he said it that it was a low blow, but he couldn't let Dan go. He couldn't. He wouldn't do that.

Dan's eyes narrowed into slits and his brow creased, anger settling into his expression. He was burning with it. How dare Phil order him like that in front of his family? In front of _Chris_?

Chris was looking delighted, watching the entire scene unfold with a wide smile. Dan couldn't even bring himself to glare at him, though, too focused on Phil and how on earth he was supposed to diffuse this situation.

He didn't want to diffuse it. He kind of wanted to punch Phil in the face for being such an idiot and trying to protect Dan.

"Don't pull that on me," Dan all but snarled. "I have never lived by your rules. If you go, don't expect me to wait here like some damsel in distress. This is not a fairy tale, Phil. If you go after a dragon, you will _die_."

It was like a slap in the face to Phil. Dan's anger was pure and unfiltered and hot, the rage in his expression more clear than it had ever been before. For all the times he and Dan head nearly fought, the time in that first underground passageway where Phil had mortally offended Dan and then broken his nose, Phil had never seen Dan like this.

He was absolutely quaking with anger, and Phil didn't know how to stop it. He shouldn't have said that, fine, but he _needed Dan to be safe._

"What, but I'm _your_ damsel?" Phil hissed back, crowding into Dan's space. "You expect me to just sit here and see if you return? What if you never do? What makes you so _sure_ that you'll survive to come back to me?"

Phil's chest was heaving with his own anger, and he knew they shouldn't be doing this here, and yet he couldn't stop himself.

One day, in the future, this would bite Phil in the ass. Whether he and Dan ever truly worked through whatever the hell this was, Chris was likely to use Phil against Dan after witnessing this, and Phil didn't think he could stand that. Yet his pride kept him in place, his fear for Dan's well-being made it impossible to move.

"Why don't you just go together?" The King finally voiced from across the room, sounding far too casual amidst all the tension radiating between Dan and Phil. "Protect each other, as you have been all this time," he continued, face strained and yet still managing to portray the happiness he seemed to be finding in Phil being like this with Dan.

To say it was confusing would be an over simplified reaction to how Phil was feeling just then.

Dan was ready to snap back at Phil, to hiss and bite and claw at him until he saw sense, but the King, it seemed, had other ideas.

Dan nearly choked at the suggestion. The actual King of Morellia was suggesting his own son go and track down a dragon with the _King of Thieves_ as his only ally?

How did Dan ever manage to end up in this situation?

Dan kept his furious gaze trapped on Phil, doing his best to ignore the others in the room. Dan had to admit, he was a little confused (and a little pleased) by the way Phil seemed adamant to protect him. He even said he wanted Dan to come back to him, which was confusing enough considering he'd just learned that Dan was responsible for his Uncle's death. Dan had expected Phil to be trying to murder him right about now.

Once again, his Prince went and surprised him.

Dan shook his head, gaping a little, and finally turned to face the King. So he wanted them to work together? That was impossible, and the King of all people should realise why.

Forcefully, even though it felt like ripping his heart in two, Dan grabbed Phil's hand and pulled it away from his wrist.

"Thieves and Princes don't work together," Dan snarled, his eyes determinedly avoiding Phil.

When Dan reached out and forcefully removed Phil's hold from him, Phil took that as a sign that it was over. Dan wouldn't be fighting with him any longer. He was going to go, and he wasn't going to argue any longer. He had to hold back the pain on his face, had to try not to let that send him even more reeling than the rest of what had happened that day, and straightened his back.

He wouldn't let the entire room see just how much that had hurt, he couldn't, not when he'd already made both himself and Dan so vulnerable.

Dan wasn't looking at him again, eyes determinedly focused elsewhere.

The King glanced between them. "Why not?"

"Because...!" Dan hissed, threw his hands in the air, and span to face Phil. "Because we just can't! ...Can we?"

Chris was laughing in the corner, and Dan knew he'd get hell for this later. Right now, though, he was a bit distracted.

Phil came first. Always.

Hope rose in Phil as Dan turned back to face him, looking suddenly small and unsure. Cautiously, because he didn't want to be rejected again, Phil reached out and took both of Dan's hands in his. He could see the shock registering on Dan's face, and let himself be open too. There was so much hurt and confusion in Phil just then, but Dan came first. Dan always came first.

"We can," he responded simply.

Dan was rendered utterly speechless.

Phil had turned to him and taken both his hands in his, quietly reassuring Dan that they could, in fact, work together, and Dan was completely blown away. There was so much trust in Phil in that moment - his eyes held comfort, a desire to be near Dan, despite it all.

How could Phil possibly still want him, after everything that had happened?

With those simple words, Dan deflated. His expression opened up into something more vulnerable, his eyes wide and soft. His fingers twitched in Phil's.

"Are you sure?" Dan licked his lips, voice a little hoarse. There was no sign of his usual confidence - instead, Phil had knocked through every single one of his walls. He could see that Phil was hurt too, could sense that so much still needed to be fixed between them.

But Phil thought they could do it, and Phil was always honest.

Finally, Dan pulled himself together, and he gave a sharp nod. "So be it, then. We'll find a dragon ... together."

Phil didn't have enough time to take in the fact that Dan had given into him before his father was muttering _"Yes!"_ under his breath and coughing to hide it. Startled into laughter, Phil couldn't help falling apart just then. It was like everything that had happened today was crashing into him until he couldn’t hold it in any longer, and he sagged into himself, letting go of one of Dan’s hands to clasp a hand over his own mouth and duck his head as the tears quite suddenly came.

He’d been so terrified that Dan would truly say no, that Dan would truly run off on his own and - and just leave Phil behind, to watch and wonder if he’d died… His head was still swirling with the new knowledge that for some strange reason, Dan had _killed_ his Uncle, and then there was his kingdom, the entire palace suddenly at stake because of Martyn, because of Phil…

He nearly collapsed, only Dan’s grip on his hand was so tight it kept Phil in place until he was able to look up with tears streaming down his face and find Dan staring at him with absolute determination in his gaze.

“Together,” Dan repeated again, more firmly than, eyes hard, and Phil nodded his head.

Suddenly, from behind him, Phil heard the sound of footsteps, and looked up just in time to see his brother approaching, steps stilted. By the time he’d reached Phil’s side, it was more than apparent that he was glaring at Dan, though there was something soft and sad around the edges. Martyn rested a hand on Phil’s shoulder, the same as Phil had done so many times in the last day alone.

“Sleep, little brother,” he stated, voice gruff.

“What about -?”

Martyn shook his head, finally tearing his gaze away from Dan to stare instead at Phil. “We’ll take care of the sorcerer. Mother’s got him now. We’ll keep him somewhere safe until - until. But for now, you need to rest. You can’t start your journey when you’ve yet to sleep. And there are - things, I am sure you must take care of first.” With that, Martyn sent Dan another death glare.

Phil couldn’t help it when he laughed.

“Take your thief to your chambers,” Martyn continued then, gruff. Get some rest. I'll start doing some research. Come morning, we'll have a plan.”

Nodding shakily, and taking Martyn’s tone of voice to mean that he had not taken back his words of promise that he would accept the King of Thieves as Phil’s courter, Phil tightened his fingers over Dan’s, wanting that small encouragement that Dan was _there_ , and turned back around. Unexpectedly, Dan tightened his fingers back, squeezing, and something lept in Phil’s chest.

He could still feel the tears stinging behind his eyes, the lump in his throat, but this was not the time for a break down. Phil would remain strong, and he would take Dan to his room’s, and he would rest.

Come morning, as his brother had said, they would take care of Cornelia.

Before Dan and Phil could leave the room, however, another hand landed solidly on Dan’s shoulder, and they both looked up to find the King stood there.

Just behind him, Martyn was leading the Frila’s from their daughter's bed chambers to another room in her extensive room’s.

"Take care of my boy," the King insisted, looking fierce and proud. "You have my blessing."

Dan was about ready to spontaneously combust.

First off, Phil was crying and holding onto Dan like he was the most precious thing in the world, and Dan kind of wanted to drag him into his arms and hold him there forever. Phil was precious and emotional and honest and if, for some crazy reason, he actually wanted Dan, Dan knew he would have to tread very carefully. He could never hurt Phil - not more than he already had. Not if Phil was truly giving Dan his heart.

And then Martyn was coming over and saying something about Dan being Phil's thief and to take him to his bed chambers, and Dan blanched.

Only then the fucking _King himself_ was clapping Dan on the shoulder and giving him his blessing. Actual King Lester, the man that Dan had spent the better part of his life trying to destroy, offering him his _blessing_.

Dan suddenly felt like he'd been signed up to something he never agreed to.

At that moment, though, Phil squeezed his fingers, and Dan was brought back to stare at him. Phil's eyes were so full that Dan wanted to wrap him up and keep him safe forever, and he was still in way too deep, but if he had Phil by his side, maybe he'd be ok.

So Dan turned to the King with a jerk of his head. "You have my word. He'll return alive."

For Phil, watching his entire family come to support him, even after this huge reveal of how much time Phil had actually been spending with the King of Thieves and how he had, apparently, murdered their Uncle, the King's _brother_ when he was a child, made Phil's heart fill.

This could happen. This was something he could have. If Dan would let them have this. If Phil could get past that part of his mind that was terrified, terrified, that Dan wanted nothing more than to use him.

_He offered to go after a dragon alone, for you and your family, are you really going to question it still?_

But it was hard, after so many years of this, to want to put weight on a bond as fresh and new and fragile as theirs.

The King smiled at Dan, but Dan turned away, his stomach twisting. He'd hated these people for so long - this was all entirely overwhelming.

And then he caught Chris' eye.

Chris, who was standing in the corner looking at Dan as if he'd just revealed the world.

Chris smirked. "Turncoat."

Dan flinched at the word. He knew how it must look - but that wasn't true. Dan was still a thief. He would always be a thief.

He shook his head once at Chris, and pulled the hood of his cloak up again. He was the King of Thieves, and nothing would ever change that.

Dan gripped Phil's fingers and tugged him over to the door, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "No offence, but you look like you're going to collapse. Lead the way, my Prince."

They still had a lot to talk about, but Dan was tired, and Phil looked dead on his feet. Martyn had been right about one thing - they both needed to sleep before they took anything any further.

When Chris spoke up, it was like being doused in cold water, and the good feelings rising in Phil's chest disappeared in an instant, because while Phil's family had shown their support for him doing _anything_ with Dan, Dan's world was entirely different. And Phil may have just inadvertently made it impossible for Dan to be safe there ever again.

Before Phil could do anything to remedy this, to put a stop to the destructive path he'd just set Dan on, Dan was gripping Phil's fingers tighter and pulling him along, leaning in close so that he could speak simple words into Phil's ears; ever teasing, and yet there was an undertone of care there that Phil couldn't ignore.

So he led the way, dragging Dan along with him on his way back to his chambers, knowing that his family would take care of Chris and Cornelia and the problem of the dragon for him, while he rested and regained his strength for the next month of adventuring.

They had a Castle to save, after all.

Dan couldn't help himself from pulling to a stop the minute they escaped the crowded room.

Even with Phil tugging on his fingers, clearly eager to be elsewhere, Dan had to pull them to a stop for a minute. He lifted his free hand to his face and groaned into it heavily, followed by a string of curse words. He couldn't quite believe exactly what he'd just got himself into.

Despite all that, though, Dan kept his fingers wrapped tight around Phil's, and gave them a reassuring squeeze even in the midst of his confusion.

After a minute, Dan finally straightened again, and he turned to face Phil with a growl. " _You_ , my Prince, have got a lot of explaining to do."

And then, Dan dragged Phil close to him and kissed him, full on the lips, right in the middle of the crowded Castle corridor. Because he could. And he didn't care who saw anymore. Apparently, he had the actual _King's_ blessing, so really, Dan didn't think he could go far wrong.

Phil hadn’t been expecting Dan to stop them both just outside of Cornelia’s room’s. If anything, he’d been expecting Dan to want to rush back to _his_ room’s, considering the rather sizeable crowd of royals still hanging out in the hallways outside of where they’d been kicked out earlier.

In fact, _Phil_ wanted to rush back to his bedrooms, not liking giving so many people a chance to gawk and stare at Dan, to take in his cloak and potentially grab site of his _face_. Maybe they wouldn’t put two and two together to figure out that Dan was the King of Thieves, but like hell if Phil was risking his Dan.

Like hell if he was going to actually allow anything to happen to Dan.

Just as Phil turned to force Dan to keep walking, Dan pushed in close and dragged him into a fierce kiss. The way his mouth took Phil’s was unexpected, and it sent a swarm of heat straight through to his toes, until he was opening up under that talented mouth as if there wasn’t an entire room full of royals staring on. His heart was in his throat, and he reached for Dan instantly, fingers grasping at Dan’s hip to keep him close.

The kiss didn’t last nearly long enough, though.

After a minute, Dan finally pulled back, eyes gleaming as he once again grabbed Phil's hand in his and started dragging him through the crowds.

"I know you need to sleep, Lester, but we have got a _lot_ to talk about."

"Anything for you, my thief," Phil murmured back in reply, breathless and heavy lidded. He fully intended to reach up and cup Dan's cheek, despite the hood covering his face and the possibility Phil would accidentally reveal him to all, but then Dan, clearly frustrated but also obviously concerned, was pulling Phil along again.

Phil allowed him to, smiling softly to himself and chuckling a little as he let his thief lead _him_ to his own room this time, because despite all the confusion and the well of emotion in him, relief was very, very prominent right then. He'd do anything for Dan. Anything at all.

They couldn’t move as quickly as they both so clearly wanted, however, as the hall was buzzing now with an entirely new noise to the one from before - confusion was rampant, and fear, but now there was excitement as well as the crowds of royals milling about spread rumor of the kiss those closest to Cornelia’s rooms had just witnessed.

Phil was blushing as they shoved past those who crowded against them and tried to get his attention - and then he saw him.

There, against one of the granite walls, eyes locked determinedly onto Phil’s, was Duke Hemsworth.

Phil could just see the edges of a curl frown curling his lips, could just see the markings of a blood soaked bandage still wrapped around his hand, and then he and Dan were gone, finally making it past the masses and into a side corridor mainly used by the servants that Phil had nearly forgotten was there.

But not Dan. Never Dan.

Swallowing thickly, Phil stared blankly at the back of Dan’s head.

There had been something about the Duke… something…

Too exhausted to think on it any longer, Phil shook his head and found himself smiling as he realized his lips were still tingling from where Dan had kissed him. His words were still swirling through Phil’s mind as well, a rush of warm, nervous happiness filing him.

Dan wanted to talk as well.

"Are you going to let me sleep first?" Phil eventually teased, when they were getting closer to his room’s and they’d left the servant’s halls and corridors behind.

Dan sent a wry look over his shoulder at Phil's question. The corridors were quieter here, so Dan allowed his feet to slow a little, pulling Phil up to walk beside him so Dan could study his face.

"Normally, I would demand you stay awake to explain what the hell just happened," Dan shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh, "But apparently when it comes to you, my common sense goes out of the window. You look like you're about to collapse."

It was true, in Dan's defence - Phil had large circles under his eyes, and he was even paler than normal, looking as if he was going to fall at any moment if not for Dan holding him up. He was also looking up at Dan as if Dan meant everything, though, so Dan couldn't even be too mad at him.

Maybe it was the exhaustion barreling through him, but Phil had this dumb smile on his face now and he knew it. He couldn't stop staring at Dan, admiring the way he looked all soft and warm next to him. Phil could still remember the second he'd let his guard down, giving in and asking Phil if he really, truly thought that they could work together. His heart was giddy despite the pain still there, because he knew things were going to be okay.

He was upset, and maybe still a little bit angry with Dan, but there was nothing he didn't think he could overcome for him. Phil was a just man, sure, and he'd been hard at times in his life, but...the truth was most important to him, as was forgiveness, and anything Dan had done as a child could be forgiven.

The part of Phil that was the Captain thought Dan still needed to be punished, but the part of him that was the Prince, and who was absolutely and most definitely just about to fall in love, thought that perhaps this was Dan's punishment, and the last thing Phil wanted was to lose him, no matter what.

Dan pushed Phil's door open knowingly, leading them inside his rooms, and Phil's heart fluttered all over again. He wanted Dan to always be able to do that with Phil, to take charge and crowd into his places.

"You are going to sleep." Dan gave in eventually as they reached Phil's bedchamber, finally having some privacy. "But in the morning, I fully expect to have a long talk with you about what it's appropriate to talk about in front of your family, and what most definitely is _not_. Understand?"

Snorting another laugh, Phil found that he couldn't stop this time, and keeled over right there at the doorway where the last thing this room had seen was a kiss shared between the two of them. Phil knew Dan was glaring at him, but he was slap happy, and he couldn't help it. Dan, so angry and annoyed about _that,_ just, it was the best of things.

Because it meant that maybe Dan was planning on sticking around.

Dan glared at Phil the minute he started laughing. He leaned against the wall and glared as Phil laughed and laughed, and as much as Dan tried to stay irritated, it was all but impossible when Phil was literally radiating happiness. When he laughed, his tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth a little, and Dan was completely gone.

He'd fallen for this bumbling, honest, crazy man, and Dan would do anything to make him happy.

"Yes, of course my thief. Anything for you," Phil repeated again, and then, because exhausted and dead on his feet like this Phil had a little more confidence, he reached out to wrap an arm around Dan's waist and draw him in.

Their height difference was really starting to get on his nerves just then. He frowned, the expression apparently comical for the way Dan seemed to grin, eyes laughing, which only made Phil frown more. He just wanted a _kiss_ , dammit, and so, because he could, Phil pushed himself up on his toes a bit, and nudged his nose against Dan’s.

His eyes were half lidded, but Dan’s were wide open, nearly shuttered but also _confused_ , and that was enough to encourage Phil to move forward and close the space between them in a soft kiss, this time tilting his head the way Dan had shown him the afternoon so their noses didn’t hit and their teeth didn’t clack.

Instantly, Phil was sighing and sinking into the kiss.

When Phil pulled him in close, Dan returned his kiss with gentle movements. He wound his arms around Phil's shoulders and pulled him in even closer, until their bodies were flush against each other, and he kissed Phil slowly and gently. It was the complete opposite to the ways he'd kissed Phil before - those had been about ownership, about demanding that Phil was his.

But this - this was about enjoying Phil, and making Phil happy for as long as he could, because Dan was ninety percent certain that this happiness couldn't last.

Dan didn't let people close. Yet here Phil was, and he’d been crying earlier, something that Dan never wanted to see again.

This kiss was something different, something extra, something good. Every time Dan had kissed Phil before, it had been heated and possessive, drowning Phil in molten feelings he didn't fully understand. Those kisses always set his body on fire, even just the pecks, and had made Phil feel wanted.

This kiss, though? This kiss made Phil feel like he was on top of the world. There was something different about the way Dan moved to wrap his arms around Phil's shoulders rather than trapping his face, and something different about the way his tongue moved so slow, something different about the way he took Phil's bottom lip between his. This kiss made Phil feel light-headed and warm, and when Dan drew their bodies even closer together, fitting them close until Phil could feel Dan's every breath through the press of their chests, Phil could only shudder.

He didn't know how to kiss, but he knew how to take someone's lead, and he knew how to learn, so Phil mimicked Dan's movements until he was lightly sucking on Dan's lip, fingers curling protectively around Dan's waist, until he was meeting each stroke of Dan's tongue with a stroke of his own.

He was dazed, but warm and comfortable in Dan’s arms, desperate for _more._

When Dan drew back, slowly, reluctantly, he opened his eyes again to meet Phil's gaze and almost drowned in the softness he found there, in the way his lips parted like he was inviting Dan back for more. He nearly took it as well, but Phil was so tired, swaying on his feet and nearly falling over until Dan reached out to hold him steady.

He grinned, the expression quickly turning to a smirk as Phil looked up at him like - like… he wanted more from this than he possibly could.

Phil was more than just a little disappointed when Dan pulled away, because Phil wanted nothing more than drown in Dan. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him again and pretend that the rest of the night hadn’t happened, that no one existed but he and Dan, and that his world wasn’t about to come to an end. He wanted to hold onto Dan and never let go because there was a part of him, a terrible, deep part of him that was still so, so afraid that he couldn’t really have this, and he wanted it to go away.

But it wouldn’t, and he couldn’t.

Dan had never kissed him like that before; with affection and, dare he say it, love. Phil had understood Dan’s passion, his possessiveness and claims from before, but this? This had been something so much different that Phil had not once been expecting to be on the receiving end of

Dan was just full of surprises, it seemed.

It wasn't until Dan reached out to steady him that Phil realized just how weak on his feet he actually was, and he blinked, only to realize he'd closed his eyes and forgotten to open them again.

"If you'd do anything for me, then I need you to sleep right now. I'm serious about you looking like you're about to collapse,” Dan eventually said, dissolving the moment between them as best as he could.

He started to guide Phil gently towards his bed. The opportunities for teasing were right there, but this was still fragile, and Dan didn't know where he stood. Still, he couldn't resist giving Phil a sly wink.

"Can you manage getting into bed yourself, or are you going to need some help?"

"But I want to keep kissing you," Phil complained, despite allowing Dan to move him along until he could feel his bed at the back of his legs. The sudden pressure of that was enough to shock Phil a bit, until he was aware of just how easily Dan could - well, Dan could do just about _anything_ to him just then, including plunging a dagger through his heart the way Phil had seen him do in his dreams.

The adrenaline rush, the _fear_ , did not come.

“I can get myself in bed,” Phil replied, voice slightly gruff. His mouth had gone dry with the possibilities, his cheeks red. As he fell back in a sitting position, his cheeks went impossibly wider, because - clothes. His clothes. He normally slept in nothing but his boxers, and…

“Can you - turn around?” Phil asked, turning a shy gaze up at Dan. He needed to strip, but it was terrifying to know that Dan was going to be watching him.

Dan couldn't help but let out a short huff of laughter. "Oh, you do, do you? Nice to know my kisses are so good." Dan was lightly teasing Phil, but underneath sat a true fear. He wanted to be good enough for Phil, as he was, because Dan couldn't change himself. He was the King of Thieves - would Phil accept him as he was?

Dan was grateful for the excuse to turn around, then, no matter how much he wanted to admire Phil's body. Instead, he turned his back and stepped away, giving Phil some space.

Dan felt completely raw, as if he'd revealed too much to Phil.

Phil should have been expecting the teasing, but all it did was make him flush darker. His breathing hitched, and he felt himself starting to react accordingly, but he held back, ducking his gaze away from Dan and pretending that those words hadn’t had an effect on him at all. Instead, he moved to stand back up again, fully intending to undress, when Dan turned and started to walk away.

 _That_ brought the fear and the adrenaline rushing through him as he realized that at any moment, Dan could leave, and Phil wouldn’t even be aware enough to stop him. He bit his lip, and before he could stop himself, he was reaching out and snatching hold of the back of Dan’s tunic.

"Are you going to disappear on me, if I close my eyes?" he asked, wondering and hoping that if Dan did, he'd promise to come back.

Dan blinked. He licked his lips, taking in a low breath, surprised at Phil’s tone, at his enquiry. Could he promise not to disappear? In all honesty, the only thing he wanted was to stay close to Phil always, at his side, and show him all the parts of the world he'd never been able to experience before.

He wanted to give Phil his freedom, he never wanted to leave.

But would Phil allow it? Would he come into Dan's world as far as Dan had been pushed into Phil's?

"I'm not going to disappear," Dan promised quietly, feeling all too vulnerable again. But it had been a long day, and he was _tired_. "I'll stay. I mean, if you want me to. I can sleep on the floor," he hastened to add, making his intentions perfectly clear, "But I won't disappear. Not if you don't want me too. I don't think I could, at this point."

It took a moment. Dan seemed to be considering as Phil stared blearily at the back of his head, but then Phil was listening to Dan promise he wouldn't go.

Phil’s heart rolled, and his stomach flipped, and he felt the butterflies return anew, because on top of it all, Dan had said he didn't think he could leave at this point, and that made Phil _so_ happy, because he didn't think he could ever leave Dan at this point either.

The offer to sleep on the floor was enough as well to give Phil the other promise he needed that he wouldn't be taken advantage of either, especially not now when he wasn't emotionally stable, or emotionally ready for much of anything other than kissing. Phil really did love the kissing. That, he could do some more with tonight...

Red in the face, Phil nodded and tugged lightly on Dan’s tunic via the hold he had on it until Dan turned his head just enough to be looking at Phil a little. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor. You can share with me. Just. Ah. Please get comfortable," he insisted. "I can turn around too, and we can get changed. It's not a problem. Please, Dan. I want you to stay."

The words were easy to say, sincere and something Phil truly wanted, despite being terrified because he'd never shared his bed with anyone other than his brother before.

Turning his back on Dan without bothering to wait for an answer, Phil began to strip away his clothes, the clink of his belt buckle loud in the silence of the room. He could hear his own, awkwardly loud breathing, and the way it hitched with nerves. His fingers trembled as he undressed to his pants, and then he was crawling into bed and pulling back the silk covers, waiting silently for Dan to join him.

Dan couldn't help but smile again when Phil asked him to stay, tripping over his words a little. Dan would hazard a guess that Phil had never had someone else in his room at night, let alone in his bed, from the way he was blushing and avoiding Dan's gaze. Dan knew he'd stolen Phil's first kiss - he wondered how many other firsts he could take from his Prince.

Firsts and lasts, because Dan knew for sure he was never letting anyone else have Phil.

Smirk still in place, Dan also turned and stripped, laying his black cloak down on the ground. It jingled slightly with the riches contained in its pockets. Then Dan removed his tunic, leaving him in simple brown trousers as he finally turned back around to face Phil.

Phil was already lying in bed, with the covers lifted, offering Dan a small smile and a temptation that Dan literally could not resist.

Dan climbed in next to Phil, and instantly had his arms around Phil's shoulders, bringing him in possessively close. He'd shared beds before, yes, but never with anyone who stayed more than a night, and never with anyone who actually meant something. And Phil was quickly coming to mean everything to Dan.

Dan ran his hands lightly down Phil's bareback, marvelling at the paleness of his skin in stark contrast to Dan's weathered, calloused hands. Everything about them was total opposites - there was no way they should work at all. And yet, Dan couldn't imagine himself anywhere else.

"Sleep, my Prince," Dan murmured into Phil's ear. They had time enough to talk tomorrow - for now, Dan just wanted to enjoy being close to someone for the first time since he was a child.

While Dan hadn't argued, he hadn't replied either, so when he did climb into bed with Phil, Phil felt something like relief sing through him all over again. His nerves were on fire, though, as he'd never shared a bed before, and he was terrified to embarrass himself.

Dan didn't give him too much chance before he was taking matters right out of Phil's hands and drawing him in close by wrapping his arms around Phil's shoulders.

There was so much warmth to Dan. He was like a human heater, and as his fingers ran down Phil's skin lightly, played over it teasingly and comfortingly, Phil could do nothing but relax into him.

Their knees were touching, and Dan was so close he could whisper in Phil's ear. There was something perfect and amazing about this moment to Phil, that, when he did close his eyes, he couldn't even think beyond his own comfort to the worries that lay ahead and the conversation he knew he had to have with Dan about _everything_ sometime soon. Instead, he just let himself drift away, safe in Dan's arms, safer than he perhaps had ever been in his entire life.

Dan only slept fitfully that night. It was partly down to the bed being so much more comfortable than the hard ground Dan was used to sleeping on, and partly because Phil looked so adorable when he was asleep that Dan didn't want to miss a minute, but mostly it was because Dan's brain would not shut up its constant whirr of worrying about Phil.

There was so much that could break this newfound bond between them. For one thing, Dan wasn't even sure what to call it - he recoiled from the word _love_ , because everyone he loved got taken away from him, and he didn't think he could bear to lose Phil. Also, Dan just wasn't good enough for Phil. He was a thief and a liar and a cheat and a murderer - he'd killed Phil's own Uncle, for fuck’s sake. How was Dan supposed to believe Phil could still want him after that?

And yet - here Phil lay. Content in Dan's arms, eyes closed, face relaxed and drawn, but still somehow happy. Dan wanted to keep Phil happy. If he had it in his power, he'd make Phil happy every day of his life.

But Dan was still the King of Thieves. He didn't want to give that up. He thought back to his cavern of riches, out in the desert, full of precious things. He wanted to show them to Phil, to be proud - only Phil wouldn't be proud, would he? He'd be disgusted.

Dan groaned softly and pressed his face into Phil's hair.

As the first rays of dawn began to peak over the horizon, Dan finally managed to drop off, catching at least a couple of hours' sleep with his Prince still wrapped safely in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

When Phil woke up, it was to Dan's face smushed into his hair and his own face smushed into Dan's chest. It was the most comfortable position Phil had ever found himself in before, and he almost didn’t want to wake up at all because of it. He was warm, and safe, cocooned in Dan’s arms as he was - a word Phil had never thought he’d use in regard to Dan, and yet, here he was. A slow smile began to creep across his features at the thought, and he nuzzled into the warm chest in front of him.

Phil sighed softly, just kind of taking Dan in and trying to center himself around the sensation of waking up in someone else’s arms for the first time in his life. There were thoughts, concerns, worries prickling at the back of his mind, but in the haze of just waking up, Phil kept them at bay as best as he could. He just wanted to revel in this moment for a little bit longer - just a little bit longer. 

Having been so exhausted and embarrassed last night, when Dan had slipped into bed with him, Phil hadn’t gotten the chance to take his thief in. The realization of that made his eyes flutter open again, and he felt the sudden desperate desire to  _ see  _ Dan, properly, in the light of day, and apparently half naked on top of him. 

Phil felt his cheeks heating up again just at the thought, embarrassingly enough, and was relieved Dan was asleep and couldn’t laugh at him for it. His heart was, also embarrassingly enough, racing in his chest, something that was slightly ridiculous, but Phil had never been in quite a situation like this before. 

So, quite slowly, Phil drew back from Dan a bit so he could stare properly without disrupting his thief’s sleep. 

It took a bit for his eyes to focus in the dimness of his room, but eventually, they did. 

Dan was about three shades tanner than Phil - most likely due to all the time he spent out in the sun, getting the chance to explore the world, unlike Phil - and his chest was marred with scars and littered with marks that befitted someone titled the “King of Thieves.” They were stark against the darkened skin, and Phil raked his eyes over them in interest, sorely tempted to reach out and trace them with the pads of his fingers, but he didn’t. He could feel his heart twisting with the sight of them though. They were a reminder that Dan had been through hardships unlike any Phil had ever had to face, and while they hurt him to see, he wanted to know each and every story one day, just so he could know how strong his thief really was. 

Phil was so far gone. The realization of that hit him like a ton of bricks, and prickled at his subconscious where the events of yesterday lay in wait, a constant reminder that nothing was as perfect and easy as it had seemed when Phil had first come awake. 

He shoved it away once again. Just this one moment. He just wanted this one moment to look and admire and  _ have _ , because he still didn’t truly know whether or not Dan was truly his. 

Phil’s eyes raked over Dan’s arms, at the muscles defined there by both hard work and a lean diet, and then down over his ribcage, his abdomen, focusing instead on how slim Dan appeared to be rather than the scars that littered his skin. Dan was much smaller than Phil in some ways - where Phil was broad shouldered with a thick frame, Dan was slight but sturdy, every bit the match to Phil. It made him smile even just thinking about it, and then, because he could no longer help it, Phil reached forward and let himself lightly touch Dan’s bicep, just taking in the strength he found there. 

He feared so much for Dan’s safety, and yet here Dan was, taking care of him, sheltering him and making Phil feel safer than he had in years. How was that so? 

Closing his eyes once more, Phil sighed and shook his head. He could feel awareness dawning on him slowly but surely. He couldn’t hide from his responsibilities forever, couldn’t hide from the events of yesterday no matter how badly he wanted to, no matter how badly he wanted to just stay in this moment and enjoy, for once, some form of physical intimacy with someone he truly liked. 

If Dan hadn’t been lying with his face pressed into Phil’s hair, Phil would have taken in the expression on his face for good measure before he faced today. But he didn’t want to wake Dan, not even to see him soft, and relaxed, and vulnerable. 

Instead, Phil let his eyes stay closed as the events of last night, of yesterday, slowly drifted back to the forefront of his mind. 

He hadn’t forgotten any one of them, not really, he’d just - blissfully allowed himself to temporarily relieve himself of the strain and guilt of what had happened; Dan at the wedding, surprising as ever after the misunderstanding that Phil might, in any way, desire that Dan change for him; the witch, and the curse she’d cast on the Cornelia that had seeped out to infect all who’d attended the wedding; Dan in his bedroom, waiting for him, terrified that something had happened to Phil; Chris, the sorcerer, and the plan to go after a  _ dragon _ ; Dan… the murderer of his Uncle…

There was so much to think on, to speak on, and a dragon to chase in only a  _ month _ if they wanted to save anyone. 

It was all nearly too much. 

Phil moved so his fingers could press to Dan’s solid body on top of him again, and he held on tight, because above all else, he didn’t want to lose this. He’d promised Dan that he wouldn’t judge him for his past, had promised Dan that he  _ trusted  _ him, and the fact that he still felt safe in his embrace now spoke volumes even to Phil. No, he wasn’t going to allow anything to fall apart from here on out. 

He’d already decided. 

He was in love with Dan, the King of Thieves, and while that thought should have been terrifying… it was instead comforting. All Phil really needed from Dan was reassurance that this… this was at least an attempt at  _ something _ . Was Dan courting him? That was all Phil really needed to know.    
The rest… would come with time, and today, Phil would make that clear to Dan. 

He had made his choice, and he wasn’t turning back now.

Dan stirred slowly, regretfully, really not wanting to leave his warm cocoon of sleep. He couldn't remember a time when he'd last been this comfortable. Wherever he was, he certainly wasn't sleeping on the hard ground under his usual scratchy fur blankets. And he wasn't sleeping alone, either, because his face was pressed into something wonderfully soft and he was surrounded by a familiar scent.

Phil.

Dan remembered, then. He remembered exactly where he was, why he was there, and why he really didn't want to wake up, because that would mean leaving this beautifully soft moment and facing some of the hard, horrible truths he knew would be coming his way. Yesterday had taken its toll on both of them, Phil most of all after what had happened to his family, but Dan… Dan was struggling too.

Had he betrayed his own people? Thrown his lot in with the royals and completely lost sight of who he truly was?

After all, here Dan was, waking up in a royal bed with a royal prince wrapped up in his arms. He had never, ever dreamed himself into this position, never wanted to be here other than to take and take and take from those who had taken everything from him. He’d never expected to be here willingly, to be here to  _ help _ the very people he hated with every fibre of his being.

It was just… hard to hate Phil. Phil made it difficult by being so reasonable, by having the softest eyes, by wilting the corners of Dan’s world every time he looked sad. Dan didn’t really remember exactly how he’d become so entangled with Phil’s affairs, but now he was, and the idea of leaving Phil to go after a dragon alone was completely incomprehensible.

So Dan had offered to go instead, and then the King had suggested they go together, and now… here they were. Phil in his arms, Dan sprawled out on top of him, wrapped up in royal bedsheets that Phil had somehow managed to steal in the night.

Dan wanted to stay focused on that. He didn’t want to deal with the inevitable questions that would come with a fresh day.

So Dan kept his eyes shut. He did move, however, if only to wrap his arms tighter around Phil and drag him closer, letting out a small sigh into his hair.

Phil knew the moment Dan came awake. His thief’s arms tightened around him, and his breathing became less even. The sound of it, the feel of Dan’s pulse under Phil’s touch, was enough to make the nerves flare back through him. He was scared, if he was being honest, because Dan had said last night they had some talking to do, and while Phil knew what  _ he _ wanted, the concept of talking… was still absolutely terrifying. Things could go terribly, terribly wrong, and that was the last thing that Phil could ever want.

Still, with Dan drawing him in closer still, arms wrapping warm and comforting around Phil, he couldn't help but physically relax into his touch. Before he knew what he was doing, he was pressing his lips to Dan's collarbones, and kissing him gently. His lips ghosted over the soft skin like brush strokes, and it stirred something inside of him to be touching Dan like this. His own fingers curled tighter to Dan’s skin as he kissed him again, mouthing a little more securely this time, and he felt Dan tremble underneath him.

"Morning, my thief," he murmured softly against Dan's skin, grinning and blushing in equal measure at the reaction he’d been able to elicit. There was a part of him that still couldn’t believe he’d actually just done that; it felt so intimate, to be kissing Dan’s bare skin like this, so foreign and… erotic. Phil had seen and heard of things far more erotic than this, but this was the most erotic moment of his own life so far, and this was - this was intense, for him.

A smile rose unbidden on Dan's lips as he felt Phil pressing kisses along his collarbones. No one had touched him so  _ tenderly _ before, and it was making his chest ache in the best of ways. Dan stretched out luxuriously under the touch, revelling in the feeling of having Phil so close to him, finally feeling Phil in his arms and at his side, nestled in close. It was all Dan ever wanted to wake up to, forever.

He blinked his eyes open and shuffled down a little, taking his face away from Phil's hair so he could meet Phil's eyes instead. 

The sight made his breath catch in his throat; Phil was looking at him with such honesty, such trust, that Dan could scarcely believe it. Even after all the things Phil had learned about Dan yesterday, he was still looking at him like he meant the world.

It was a bit disgruntling to have Dan shifting about, when all Phil wanted was to stay in this moment forever, but he couldn't complain for long when Dan was moving to look him in the face.

A sleepy Dan was quickly become Phil's favorite Dan. There was a softness to his features he didn't often let through, and something especially cute about the ruffled curls on top of his head. Eyes clouded over with sleep, Phil just wanted to draw Dan into him and protect him forever.

Why couldn't their lot in life be easier? If only they could have been two unknown boys working on a farm or something. Anything was better than this. There was so much pain and hardship here, but Phil was determined to overcome it.

"Morning, my Prince." Dan answered through a massive yawn that left him blinking and smiling slightly. He ran one hand down Phil's arm, leaning in to press a kiss to his forehead.

When Dan yawned in his face and then immediately leaned in to kiss Phil's forehead, Phil could only reach forward in response and press his finger into Dan's dimple, the one he'd been dying to touch for ages now.

"Dimple," he stated simply, smiling.

Dan was startled when Phil first poked his cheek, though his eyes cleared when Phil mentioned his dimple. He chuckled. Phil was far too endearing for his own good. Dan kind of never wanted him to let go.

Dan couldn't resist a small wink then. With the emotions of yesterday still bubbling under the surface, Dan wanted to cling to his confident persona for as long as he could. Phil had a habit of getting under his skin, and as much as Dan loved that, it also scared the life out of him. So he said, "I hope I made your first night sharing a bed decent enough. Not many can claim a whole night spent with the King of Thieves. Count yourself lucky."

Of course, then Dan had to go along and ruin the moment with his crude comment, causing Phil to blush dark red all over again, the flush spreading down his chest and noticeably over his collarbones. He was quick to smack at Dan’s chest and shove at him, ducking his head to hide the jealousy clear in his eyes. 

"Shut up. I don't want to hear about your escapades with other interests," he muttered back. 

He did count himself lucky, though. He counted himself very lucky, because as obvious as it was to Dan that this was the first time Phil had shared a bed with another, it was just as obvious to Phil that Dan had never been this open with anyone else before.

Phil meant something more to Dan, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Phil turning bright red was also not something Dan was ever going to tire of seeing - not when his entire chest flushed as he shoved at Dan. Dan snickered quietly, enjoying himself far too much. 

Phil's hair was rumpled, sticking up in an unruly spike from having Dan's face smushed into  it all night. And he was smiling, that warm smile that made Dan want to give him the world.

His words betrayed an underlying fear, though - a fear that Dan could address. If he and Phil were going to be having this conversation, then Dan could at least start with something that would make Phil happy.

Dan rolled suddenly, so he was hovering above Phil with his arms cradling either side of Phil's face, and Phil was forced to look straight into Dan's eyes. 

"Only you," Dan admitted quietly, sincerely. "You're the only one I've spent the whole night with. You're the only one who's ever  _ meant _ something, Phil. Do you understand what I'm saying? It's only you."

If, up until this moment, kissing Dan's collarbones had been the most erotic thing Phil had ever done, having Dan hovering on top of him, arms braced on either side of Phil's face so he had no choice but to stare up at him and take him seriously, was the most erotic thing that had ever been done to him. Swallowing thickly, Phil stared up at Dan with wide eyes, taking in the sincerity in his voice, the way he seemed to trap Phil with his gaze.

His body felt warm all over again, sure, but this time it wasn't just because he was blushing. 

Phil felt over the moon. This was more than anything he’d been expecting today. He’d wanted some kind of reassurance that this  _ meant _ something to Dan, sure, but he hadn’t expected to get  _ this. _

Shifting slightly, Phil moved to prop himself up on his elbows, heart racing fast in his chest. Dan's body moved with his own to give him room, until they were both so close their breath mingled, and their chests nearly touched. The blanket between them was the only thing fully keeping their entire bodies from touching from head to toe.

There were butterflies in Phil’s stomach, and his breathing was shallow with want. He couldn’t believe Dan was being so vulnerable to him,  _ open _ . He wanted to take him at face value, wanted to take everything that was being offered to him and snatch it right up. 

So he did. 

Faces close together, Phil murmured, "Alright. Only me, then. I expect that not to change." 

The atmosphere was thick between them. Phil wanted to lean up and kiss Dan, but he didn't. His body was on fire, and his lips were quirking with that giddy feeling of love in his stomach, but he needed Dan to take him seriously right now. 

This was so much more than the physical.

This was so much more than sharing a bed. 

Dan swallowed when Phil propped himself up, bringing them even closer together. With anyone else, he would have already pulled away the blanket and their remaining clothes and had his way with him, but this was  _ Phil _ , and Phil meant so much more than that.

Then Phil said he didn't expect that to change, and Dan all but melted against him. He wanted to believe Phil - he so desperately wanted to believe him, but how could he? How could he, when Dan was nothing but a thief? A thief who had murdered Phil’s uncle, on top of everything else.

Dan's heart was going to break again if Phil kept giving him false hope.

So, as much as Dan was loath to, he steeled himself and narrowed his eyes. Without moving even an inch off of Phil, Dan kept his gaze trained on Phil's open, honest eyes, and said, "How can you say that? How can you possibly say that and mean it? You  _ know _ who I am. You know what I've done, or some of it at least, and I'm sure you can guess at the worst." Dan shook his head, lips drawn down into a frown. "How on earth can you still want me?"

With a low sigh, Dan rolled reluctantly off of Phil and looked the other way. 

"You should be finding yourself a pretty princess to give you happy, royal babies and live the life you deserve. Not playing around with someone who's supposed to be your greatest enemy." 

Dan’s words hurt. They were like a slap to the face, a cold reminder that of course this couldn’t be quite that easy, of course Dan still had it in his mind that Phil couldn’t truly want him, that Phil wanted him to  _ change _ . How could Phil have thought it would be simple?

It was just that he  _ wanted _ it to be so. He wanted Dan to promise him everything, to embrace this relationship they were building, wanted Dan to let go of all the fears and reserves that had been holding him at bay for so long already. Phil  _ wanted _ this, and he wanted Dan to prove to him that he wanted this too. 

So to have Dan throw that back into his face the way he had… it hurt. 

Phil should have seen it coming, and yet he hadn’t. 

The more the thought about it though, the more he could feel anger beginning to rise in his gut; anger that Dan could think so little of both of them. He tried to contain it, but how did one contain something like that when all Phil wanted to do was scream at Dan,  _ haven't I proven myself at all to you, yet? _

Instead, he let himself slump back against his bed, and pressed his hands to his face as Dan rolled away from him. Already, he missed the way it had felt to be totally caged in, trapped, by Dan's body. 

It was Dan’s final sentence that really go to him though, that made Phil snap until he was sitting up and turning with a glare to Dan’s prone form. He was so mad, he couldn’t even be distracted by the fact that they were both still half naked lying on the bed together, Dan exposed and vulnerable and nonchalant in his nakedness. Instead, Phil reached out with angry fingers and grasped tight to Dan’s arm, forcefully pulling him back up and into a sitting position until he was staring at Phil. 

"Shut up. Shut  _ up _ ! I don't  _ want _ a pretty princess who can give me happy, royal babies and the life you think I deserve,” he hissed, seeing red as he glared at the stunned man in front of him. “Don’t you get it yet? I want  _ you _ , whether you want to believe that or not!”

Phil flung Dan’s arm away, frustrated, and reached up to rub his hand down his face instead. He groaned before returning a fierce glare onto the man he wished would be his lover.

“Do you have any idea what it's like for me? To be preyed on by men and women of every walk of life, none of whom are in the least bit interested in  _ me _ ? Do you have any idea what it's like, going through life thinking you'll never be happy because you're only worth lies in the treasure your family holds? Do you have any idea what it's like to fall in love with the person who's meant to be your greatest enemy, and  _ still _ not know whether or not it's safe to admit that to them, to be open with them, because what if  _ they're _ using you too?" 

Phil's chest was heaving as he spoke, the anger coming out despite him having wanted to hold it back, and he stared at Dan with eyes full of fierce desire and trust. 

"Yeah, you're right. I do know who you are, Dan. You are  _ my _ King of Thieves, the most fearsome and terrible wanted criminal in all of my kingdom, a man who has done more than I can possibly imagine, and you know what? I don't care. I don't  _ bloody care _ , Dan!” he added, the words practically a hiss as he glared. He was trembling, shaking with the uncontrollable anger. 

This couldn’t be in question any longer. Phil would not allow this to be in question any more, not when he was  _ this _ close to having everything that he’d ever wanted. 

“I stopped caring when you peeled the fucking blindfold away from my eyes and forced me to see my kingdom for what it is. I stopped caring when you handed me this bracelet, clearly worth both our weights in gold and clearly stolen from some rich family in some town far away, because I can practically feel the blood on it from how those people treat the poor in their city. I stopped caring when I realized that it's our fault, the royals’ fault, that most of you turn to crime, and I stopped caring when I realized that none of that matters to me, at all.”

Phil stopped. He took a deep breath, and he felt himself to soften as he looked at Dan, so clearly stunned and taken by surprise by all of Phil’s words. Gently, Phil reached out and took one of Dan’s hands in his, relieved when Dan did nothing but let him.

He offered his thief as gentle a smile as he could, voice still nonetheless fierce as he continued on.

“I want  _ you _ , Dan. I want all of you, exactly as you are,” Phil said. “I want the man who stole my heart with his witty humor and taunting eyes. I want the man who made me see who my people really are, the man who goes around and takes for himself what he otherwise couldn’t have from the people who took more from him than he can ever take back, and I want the man who risked his own life as the most feared criminal in the land to bring a fucking sorcerer to my Castle to help me save my family, because you care for me. I want the man who wouldn't let me chase down a dragon on my own, in case I got myself killed. I want  _ you _ , Dan, King of Thieves, exactly as he is, with no thought in my mind that he should ever change."

Phil let out a deep breath, and practically sagged into his bed at that. His fingers were sweating, he was sure, wrapped up around Dan’s, and his heart was practically beating right out of his chest, because this was it. 

This was it. 

Phil had laid it all out on the table for him, for Dan, and if he rejected Phil know… that was it.

Dan's jaw dropped, his eyes growing impossibly wider the longer that Phil spoke. Suddenly, it was like all the cobwebs had blown away from Dan's eyes, and he could see Phil exactly as he was - as he had been all this time.

Phil wanted him. Phil had fallen for him. And it wasn't easy, it was complicated as hell, but  _ Phil actually wanted him _ . As he was. Thief and all, crimes and all, faults and danger and ridiculousness and all. Phil  _ wanted him _ .

Dan could scarcely let himself believe it.

He’d sat dumbly the whole while Phil was talking, shut up for the first time in probably his entire life. But Dan had just been stripped of all control. There was no need for him to hide behind a persona, no need for him to charm and luck and grapple his way in, because Phil knew all of him and saw him exactly as he was and  _ wanted him anyway _ .

It was too precious a thought. Not something Dan was allowed. His entire life had been about hiding himself, protecting himself, building up walls and never letting anyone in close enough to see how vulnerable he really was underneath it all. But Phil had somehow cut through all that in one smooth blow that rendered Dan’s heart open. He could feel it now, pumping raw in his chest.

Dan had never been so simultaneously elated and terrified.

So Dan sat speechless for a long moment after Phil had stopped talking, just staring at him. He took in the honesty in Phil's eyes, the way his gaze never once strayed from Dan's face. Phil didn't lie. Phil was a good and honest man and he didn't lie, which meant he'd truly meant everything he just said.

Dan's heart constricted, tightened, and then burst into beams of happiness.

He hadn't ever let himself truly believe that Phil could want him - yet here was irrevocable proof. Phil belonged to Dan, and it was all true.

Dan drew in a shuddering breath, caught Phil firmly by the shoulders, and pulled him in for another hard, demanding kiss.

This time, Dan didn't hold back. He demanded that Phil submit to him, comply with his wishes, and Phil was getting better the more they did this because he let out a little whine and sucked at Dan's bottom lip in a way that had Dan squirming.

Phil had stunned them both. His chest was heaving with his confession, and his heart felt like it was in his throat, and he was staring Dan down, daring him to call him a liar, but it was done. It was out there, and in the clear, and there was nothing more that Phil could say. In front of him, Dan sat wide-eyed and disbelieving.

Until he wasn't.

When Dan's lips pressed to Phil's all over again, they were demanding. They devoured Phil, forced him to open up to Dan, and Phil did so without hesitation. He would give all of himself to Dan in a heartbeat, and if this searing kiss was anything to go by, Dan would accept him wholeheartedly. 

The way that Dan kissed him was possessive all over again, taking and taking and taking until Phil could hardly breathe, he was so distracted by the taste of Dan on his tongue. Phil had never felt so much like he belonged, like he  _ was _ somebody's, like that person wanted to claim him and keep him to themselves forever, and he loved it. He lived for this kiss, whining softly as he tried his best to kiss Dan back. 

He was panting even harsher by the time Dan finally pulled away, gasping for breath with eyes half-lidded and lips probably even redder than his face. 

Dan pulled away again after a long moment, his eyes dark as he fixated onto Phil's intense blue gaze. 

"Two things, my Prince. One - I don't really want you to go marry some Princess.”

"Good, because I don't want to," Phil replied, voice hoarse, only to be shut up by the rest of Dan's words.

Dan scowled at him, continuing., “I want to steal you away and give you your freedom, to do and to be whatever you want."

Phil’s heart fluttered at the idea of anyone wanting to give Phil anything, at the idea of Dan wanting to set Phil free. 

"Two--" Dan looked away, suddenly nervous again, but he drew in a shuddering breath, knowing Phil needed to understand this. Dan closed his eyes and turned his head. 

"I am not playing with you. This is serious. I admit, maybe in the beginning - you were a  _ Prince _ and so pretty, how could I resist?" Dan swallowed, but he turned his head to meet Phil's gaze dead on once again. "But I am not using you because of your title, or your money, or anything else you might think. I have treasures galore already, and frankly, I could steal more by breaking into this fucking castle than having to deal with all of your messes constantly."

Dan ran a distracted hand through his curls, still looking at Phil. "So, no, I am not using you. I hoped you would have realised already, but you being a Prince actually makes all of this a lot harder on me."

Phil watched as Dan twitched about in front of him, nervous, as he readied for his second point, and tried not to laugh when his thief turned away, unable to even look at him. He giggled, the sound unlike any Phil had ever emitted before, as Dan called him  _ pretty _ , but his mouth was quickly dry again as Dan continued to speak, this time looking Phil directly in the eye. 

Phil’s heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. He knew this already, he truly did to a certain extent, Dan didn't have to say any of it, and yet Phil craved the reassurance of it all. 

"So,  _ my _ Phil," Dan dragged the name out slowly, like a prayer, like he was savouring the taste of it. "Hate me for anything else, but know that I have never used you. You're  _ mine _ , you understand? And perhaps I don't fully understand yet, but I do know that I plan to keep you by my side for a very. Long. Time." He whispered the last three words into the skin of Phil's shoulder, nuzzling close and pressing small kisses there against his neck.

Phil laughed again, because that dumb lump was rising in his throat, a ball of emotion that needed  _ some _ way to escape, and flushed darker still, body filling with warmth, with the way Dan said his title. He watched as Dan leaned in closer, and closer, and closer still, until the end of his sentence was said flush against Phil's neck, followed quickly by soft kisses that made Phil gasp and then groan, eyes falling closed to be touched in such a way. A tremor rushed down his spine, and he fell back to the bed, Dan coming with him. 

His mouth worked delicately against Phil’s skin, unlike anything Phil had ever felt before, and he didn’t understand the sensation prickling under his skin, but he could  _ guess _ , and he didn’t know if he ever wanted it to end.

The thought scared him, terrified him even, but he didn’t make Dan stop. No, he wanted this, even just for a little bit, even if it meant allowing himself to get properly worked up over someone. They could stop whenever. It didn’t have to go beyond what Phil was ready for. He wouldn’t let it, but just for a little while, he wanted this.

He wanted Dan. 

Phil's laughter was quickly becoming Dan's favourite thing. He wanted to play with it, to see how many different ways he could get Phil to look so carefree and happy. For right now, though, he was content to lie with Phil and rest close to each other, though they still had a lot to talk about. 

Dan was out of his depth here, out of his comfort zone. He felt a bit insane - mad with Phil, mad  _ for _ Phil, and it was making him do things he never thought he'd consider. Like going to find a damn dragon to save a  _ Princess _ , of all things.

But those thoughts were for another time. Right now, Dan had Phil under him and all this bare skin present to explore, so he pressed his face into Phil’s neck and bit down gently on the soft pale skin there. His brain could just shut up for a bit - Dan wanted to enjoy this.

"Yours," Phil whispered, reaching up to thread long fingers through thick, dark hair. He pressed Dan's mouth closer to his skin, guided his mouth along the pale expanse there, and closed his eyes to just let Dan  _ take _ .

**

It was sometime later, after Dan had pressed thick hickeys into the skin of Phil's neck, with Phil returning the favor as best as he could, the two of them working each other up to a state that Phil didn't think he was ready to deal with, that they lay back down next to each other, a bit of space between their bodies while their chests heaved and Phil tried not to pay any attention to anything below either of their waists. 

"Remember when you asked me if I trusted you enough to follow you into your world?" Phil asked, breathing still heavy. He turned his head to look at Dan, head still dizzy with the feeling of Dan marking him as his. "And remember what I said, about not needing the treasures you wanted to show me?” he added for good measure, waiting for some kind of reassurance that Dan knew exactly what Phil was talking about.

As much as Dan wanted to stay in this safe little warm silence, coming down from… whatever that had been, Phil was talking again. It took a moment for Dan to collect his thoughts enough to divert them from how it had felt to have Phil underneath him, but when he did, he hummed an approval that he knew what Phil was talking about, and turned to face him, admiring the new marks adorning Phil's neck. 

Dan had put them there. 

Phil was Dan's, for anyone to see. 

Dan considered for a moment, head tilting on the pillow to meet Phil’s eyes. What was he saying? There was still a pleasant fuzz all mixed in with Dan’s thoughts that was making it kind of difficult to process.

Had he ever asked Phil to come into his world? Ah - yes, he had, in their garden when he’d kissed Phil for the first time. Was that only a few days ago? It felt like it existed in a different expanse of time. But yes, Dan remembered that conversation - remembered how he’d asked Phil to come with him, and Phil had pulled away, back into his own world, and left Dan alone in the cold.

Dan’s brow furrowed a bit, but he hummed in acknowledgement. “Yes, I remember.”

Phil understood when it took a moment for Dan to hum in approval. It was increasingly difficult for Phil to think straight either, not when he wanted Dan the way he did. He wasn’t ready for that yet, though. This was enough. 

“When I said no, I didn't mean I didn't want to share your world, your joys,” Phil finally continued. “I just… didn't want you to fear me the way I feared you. I didn't want you to think I'd want you only for your riches, or via some convoluted plan to trap you."

"I remember that conversation," Dan agreed light-heartedly. "I remember wanting to punch you after, actually. I thought you meant you could never accept me as a thief, that you'd never want to see my world. But if you truly do..." Dan rolled a little closer, eyes bright, "I could tell you about my home. Or the closest thing I've got to a home. You have a castle, but the King of Thieves lives somewhere far more exciting."

Dan glanced down, grinning a little as he reached to tug the silken sheets further around Phil's body, covering his modesty a little. "Though I admit, your bed certainly beats the ground. I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life, once I finally stopped thinking about how confusing you are, I mean."

"I had a feeling you'd misunderstood," Phil murmured in response, trying not to flush any darker than he already was as Dan reached down and shifted up his sheets to help cover Phil some more. It was embarrassing, to say the least. 

Phil was just lucky his thief was so respectful of his comfort with these types of things. They’d - gotten almost carried away with the kissing, and Phil had… wanted, but not taken, just yet.

Not yet. 

Phil shifted a bit, trying to make himself more comfortable, and then rolled so he was on his side facing Dan as well.

He wanted to be looking at Dan’s face always. 

"I want to see your world," Phil murmured, reaching over and taking Dan's hand in his, the one with Phil's ring adorning his finger. He played with the thin band, the small piece of metal, and turned his blushing gaze from Dan's eyes to his fingers.

"I want to know your home, your treasures. I want to learn everything about you," he admitted, smiling. "Though, I must say, we might need to get you a bed if this is the best night's sleep you've ever had," he added, teasing. 

Sighing once more, Phil's smile wilted a little. 

“That night, when you asked me… I was scared,” he admitted. “I wanted to take a leap of faith on you, but I still didn’t know… you’re a sweet talker, after all.” Here, Phil stopped to nudge Dan a bit, laughing. His eyes were glittering, he was sure, and Dan’s - Dan’s looked thoughtful but  _ warm _ \- open. 

“I thought, if I ran away with you that night, eventually I’d discover that you were just using me. It hurt, letting you go, knowing you hadn’t understood, but I figured… if you came back, maybe things were different than I thought after all.”

Dan glanced down as Phil joined their hands together, and he allowed himself a small smile at the sight. He listened intently as Phil talked, explaining exactly what had happened when they had their little misunderstanding the other night.

Dan blinked. Then he blinked again, more slowly. Then his eyes narrowed and he rolled closer still, tone playful. "Prince Philip Lester, have you been testing me?"

At Dan's sudden, intense, narrow eyed-stare, Phil looked up, startled, until his thief spoke, and then Phil was throwing his head back and laughing, because essentially, that was right. He had been testing Dan, just a little bit, wanting to know if things could be the way Phil had dreamed they'd be. He grinned as he turned his full attention back to Dan, eyes taking in the soft playfulness of his face that had made Phil fall for him in the first place. 

“Maybe I was,” he agreed softly.

Dan shook his head, tutting quietly. Testing - well, he could understand why. Dan knew all too well that he wasn’t the most trustworthy of people, so if all Phil had been doing this time was keeping him at arm’s length to see whether or not Dan would stay… well, then, Dan couldn’t truly fault him for that.

"I can hardly blame you,” Dan answered softly, and then he grinned. “I do have a fierce reputation, after all. I'm the best at what I do. Even if I never did bother to get a proper bed."

"Fierce reputation, indeed," Phil murmured, reaching up to push a stray curl of hair back behind Dan's ear as he moved, both of them moving to rest their head back against Phil’s pillow, their faces close once more. Phil was still playing with the small ring on on Dan’s hand, something precious and important, and, yes, Phil’s first test. He'd known even then that if Dan wore it, Phil had to mean something to Dan, because it was the least monetarily valuable object Phil owned, and yet Dan had worn it for him anyway. 

"I totally have a fierce reputation." Dan's tone was a shade away from pouting as he settled back down on the pillows with Phil, and he was very aware of it, but he couldn't even care. So rarely was he allowed to completely let down his guard that Dan wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

Laughing at the way Dan's voice had gone all pouty, Phil shook his head. "You misunderstood me, my thief. I merely meant, your reputation does not do you justice. You were quite a frustratingly intelligent villain, when I finally met you," he insisted, pressing his fingers to Dan's dimple all over again, because it looked sad when he pouted at Phil like that. He loved it, loved seeing all these different sides of Dan, having him open and vulnerable to Phil in a way that he likely would never be with anyone else. 

How had Phil grown so lucky? 

Dan's nose wrinkled when Phil touched his dimple again, giving his head a little shake. It wasn't that it felt bad, just... Dan hadn't ever had an affectionate touch like that before. He'd given affectionate touches to others, mostly when charming them out of their possessions, but Dan couldn't even remember the last time someone else had touched him with softness and smiles.

His eyes clouded over slightly, but Dan still leaned into the touch. He didn't want to push Phil away. Not really. Not ever.

“Glad to hear you finally started taking me seriously," Dan sniffed. He slid his fingers through Phil's hair, admiring the way the strands fell straight, much unlike his own unruly curls. "I thought you were completely insane the first time I actually saw you. Who climbs up to a rooftop where they know a dangerous thief is waiting?" Dan tutted, shaking his head. "Though - I suppose it showed me how you managed to put away all of my comrades. Persistence is one of your more annoying traits."

Laughing loudly, Phil threw his head back at Dan. "Well, I had to do something to make you take me seriously," he explained once he'd calmed down a little bit, body still shaking with laughter. As if Dan had called him annoying. Phil was certain he had been, in the beginning, getting in the way and making Dan's life that little bit harder.

Dan laid his head on Phil's pillow and looked at him closely, studying the lines on Phil's face, the intensity of those blue eyes. He brought Phil's hand up close, watching as Phil's fingers played with the silver ring on Dan’s finger. 

"Of course I came back, though. I will always come back.” Dan paused for a moment, slightly floored by the truth of those words. He’d been running his entire life, but here, he had someone he wanted to come home to, someone who would keep him tethered.

Someone who had needed Dan to prove himself, to show that he meant everything he promised. So Dan glanced down at the ring on his finger, and then back up to Phil’s eyes, and murmured, “Have I proved it to you? What you needed to see? Because you've proven yourself to me. A hundred times over. All these years I've spent hating you, hating your family, your class... I thought all of you were bad people. You aren't, though." Dan sighed, playing with Phil's hair gently. "At least  _ you _ aren't, my Prince. Heard you were building an orphanage. Could have done with one of those, when I was growing up."

Phil's mouth was dry again. He already knew his answer to Dan's question, had promised he'd tell him where he stood today, but Dan was still talking, eyes darting about Phil's face uncertainly before finally returning to Phil's eyes, fingers moving to play with Phil's hair.

Phil released Dan's hand, and cupped his cheek.

"If I had known… I wish my family had done these things sooner, for  _ you _ ," Phil murmured, and moved his hand to push a finger under Dan's chin, forcing their gazes to lock, forcing Dan to pay attention and understand how serious Phil was just then. 

Those words hurt a little bit. They made Dan tremble, his heart constricting with something he never let himself think about. The dark reaches of his past were buried deep inside his brain, locked away in a corner of his mind that he never, ever went to. This was walking dangerously close to that corner, but with Phil looking at him, touching him so softly, Dan… almost felt safe.

Almost.

"I know you would have done everything for me if you could," Dan agreed softly, meeting Phil’s gaze head on, but Phil shook his head. He wasn’t done speaking.

"You've long since proven yourself to me, Dan,” Phil continued. His eyes fluttered with want as he looked at his thief, his heart pounding away in his chest like no other. “Last night only sealed it home. I was just too scared to take that final leap, despite knowing all along," he murmured, leaning that little bit further in and sighing against Dan's lips. "There was a time when you might have used me, but that's long been gone… Dan, my King of Thieves, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth," he whispered against Dan’s lips, and then he was kissing him, lips gentle and soft, the kiss chaste and raw. 

Dan shuddered a little as he watched Phil, listening to his words, and finally allowed himself to believe them. Dan was filled with intense warmth, even as they trod on dangerous territory, what with the mention of Dan being an orphan. Dan still hadn't told Phil about his past - wasn't quite sure he was ready to open those raw wounds yet. Not when he was already so vulnerable.

But then Phil was kissing him, and Dan could do nothing but return it, pressing in close but not too close, not wanting to start anything beyond gentle touches and soft kisses. Phil wasn't ready for more - Dan could tell from the way he held back a little, never pushing past a certain boundary. Dan could respect that, because this was Phil, and Dan was never willingly going to hurt him.

So he kissed him like he meant it, and he  _ did _ . He kissed Phil like he was everything, reached up to card his fingers through Phil’s hair, to cup his cheek and hold him close, to keep Phil just near enough that he knew what he meant to Dan in that moment - what he meant to Dan  _ always _ . 

He never wanted this to end.

When Phil pulled away again finally, he was playing with the ring on Dan's finger again. 

"So. Are you courting me, then, my thief?" he asked, voice coy. He was staring up at Dan from under lowered lashes, looking so beautiful, Dan could do nothing but stare.

The question took Dan a little by surprise, and he paused for a moment, caught up in looking at Phil. Courting - now there was a word Dan had shied away from this whole time, and now… well, it was mostly redundant now, wasn’t it?

So Dan allowed a slow grin to spread across his face. "I don't know, Phil. Does it count as courting if I've already caught you?"

“Dan!” Phil moaned, instantly going deep red and pushing against his thief’s chest. He was grinning despite it all, something low swooping in his stomach at the acknowledgement of those words, but he still wanted to know. Something deep inside of him still longed for the proper reciprocation, for Dan to give him an answer loud and clear, for what they had to be spelled out in pretty cursive writing that no one could take away from him.

“Hush.” Dan leaned in to rub his nose against Phil's, teasingly soft, and pulled away again with a smirk. "Besides, I literally threw a dagger at that scumbag who was trying to flirt with you. I think I made my intentions perfectly clear, and it's entirely your fault if you were too dense to see it."

"You're a menace,” Phil moaned, moving to wrap his arms around Dan’s waist and draw him in close, flushed a deep red from the way Dan nuzzled against him. “You may have caught me already, but my loyal fans may not think that enough. Perhaps I require more gifts showered upon me to ensure they stay away," Phil teased, but he didn't mean it, and, afraid that Dan would misunderstand him again, he pulled them closer together still, and nudged Dan’s nose with his. "All  _ I  _ need... is you."

Dan chuckled deeply as Phil pulled him in close, calling him a menace. He could get used to the feeling of Phil's warm arms wrapped around him, to the way they were so closely entwined. Dan nestled his head against Phil's shoulder and closed his eyes, taking the moment to relax. His limbs were aching and sore from all the running around he'd had to do yesterday, and Dan didn't really want to ever get up.

But then Phil mentioned more gifts and Dan sat up a little, a playful smirk at his lips. "Oh? My bracelet isn't enough to keep others away, you think?" He could tell Phil wasn't entirely serious, but a quick glance down showed that Phil was currently only wearing one thing from Dan - the bracelet - whereas Dan had two gifts from Phil - the ring and the watch. 

Dan just couldn't have that. He wouldn't be outdone by his Prince, so he sat up, glancing about the room for his cloak.

"Considering you had to throw a dagger at the last person who attempted to court my attention  _ despite _ your bracelet, thief, I'd say I might need something more," Phil teased, but his heart was racing with the opportunity to be gifted something else from Dan, not having expected Dan to sit up at Phil’s comment. While Phil had been telling the truth, that all he truly wanted was Dan's heart, he couldn't help the little bit of giddy excitement burning in his chest that Dan might give him  _ more _ .

When his brother had courted Cornelia, the gifts had largely been from Martyn, and Phil had spent his whole life knowing it would likely be the same for him one day if he managed to find the right person. He was happy to shower Dan in gifts, precious heirlooms and pointless items that meant a lot to Phil, but… the idea of receiving more from Dan was exciting.

Dan sent Phil a long, considering look at that, unsure for a moment, and then -  

"...I'm going to do something now.” Dan hesitated a moment longer, glancing down at Phil. “Don't freak out on me."

Carefully, he disentangled himself from Phil and hopped down from the bed, moving swiftly until he found his cloak where it had been dropped the night before. He returned to the bed, sitting cross-legged at Phil's feet, and held the cloak in his lap.

Allowing Dan to remove himself from Phil's bed was hard, but Phil let him as he sat up himself, heart pounding hard in his chest. What was Dan planning on doing? The retrieval of his coat was unexpected and nerve wracking, and Phil suddenly had the horrible and exciting realization that Dan carried many of his treasures on his person.

Dan met Phil's eyes. "Like I said - no freaking out." He turned the cloak over in his lap, liking the satisfying jingle it made, and opened it up to reveal the inner pockets.

As Dan sat at his feet, legs dangling off the bed, and cautioned Phil once again, he merely nodded his head.

He wanted so badly to see the secrets Dan kept in his cloak.

The sound of rattling gold tipped Phil in, but he'd already guessed at that, and he waited with baited breath as the cloak was opened to him. 

The cloak was quite literally lined with gold - coins and bracelets, necklaces and earrings, jewels of all kinds glistened out from the pockets, spilling over onto the bed when Dan gave it a light shake.

His first reaction was a startled gasp, eyes going wide as he pulled his legs into himself to sit cross legged and get a better look, spying jewels, and coins, bracelets and earrings, all spilling out from the many pockets lined upon the inside. How did Dan run with this thing on, or better yet, outrun Phil, who'd once thought he was particularly fit?

Before Phil could do much else but gawk, Dan was turning his cloak over, and dumping the entire contents of its pockets all over Phil's bed.

Phil jumped, taken by surprise once again, and turned wide eyes up to Dan.

Dan glanced back up at Phil, watching him closely. "You can have anything from here. Anything you might want, or that will be enough to chase any other courters away." Dan's eyes gleamed in the dawn light. "I want everyone to know who you belong to, Phil."

Phil didn't know what to say. There were so many treasures at his feet, treasures he knew had been stolen and of which Phil should be more offended by, and yet he wasn't. There were gold bracelets and watches far more grand than the one Dan wore now, richly made necklaces and even rings with large stones much prettier than Phil's simple one.

And yet none of it appealed to Phil, even as he let his fingers run over precious jewel after precious jewel. 

Slowly, Phil looked back up at Dan, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Perhaps, it will feel like a rejection, but I don't want any of this," he began gently, reaching out to take Dan's hand before his thief could curl away from him, throwing up walls Phil had only just managed to properly break down. 

His eyes were piercing as he stared into Dan's, finger stroking over the cold metal of his ring once more. 

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that it's been stolen. It's beautiful. It's all beautiful, and far too grand. I'm not dumb, Dan, and I fear this might not make sense to you in the way that I'd like it too, but… I want something more." 

Phil cringed at how the words had come out, and reached out again with his other hand to cover Dan's with both of his own, knowing that was the only way he'd ever come out on top as bigger. 

"I don't need riches from you, or precious artifacts and heirlooms. I don't want to pick a gift from your piles of treasures. I'd rather have a simple rock, if it meant something to you," he said quietly, biting his bottom lip, and fearing that Dan would still be offended, despite every attempt by Phil to avoid it.

Dan couldn't help the slight recoil when Phil rejected his treasures. 

At first, he feared Phil was going to rebuke him for stealing, and he made to get off the bed, to leave before Phil could damage him further, but Phil grabbed his hand between both of his and earnestly begged him to listen.

So Dan listened, and when he realised exactly what Phil was asking for, his jaw dropped in horror.

Phil wanted something that  _ meant _ something to Dan.

He wanted to know what was important to Dan. To get under his skin, to know him personally.

And that terrified Dan.

Automatically, Dan shook his head, recoiling again, but Phil's grip held him fast and Dan made the mistake of looking into Phil's eyes again. Those eyes, so honest and soft, were begging Dan to trust him.  

Dan could feel himself crumbling.

With a gusty sigh, Dan wilted, crawling up the bed and through the piles and piles of gold to fold himself up against Phil's side. Phil's arms came to wrap around his shoulders instinctively and Dan let them, wanting to be the one comforted for once. He nestled his face into Phil's collarbones and spoke against his skin.

"You ask too much of me, my Prince," Dan sighed, turning his head a little to make his voice clearer. "No one's ever rejected my treasure before. Most people fall over their feet for it, you know? ...I suppose that's what makes you different."

Dan sighed again, keeping himself curled up close to Phil. He felt protected here - safe. Maybe… maybe he could afford to let his guard down a little more, as scary as that thought might seem.

"I don't keep my more precious things on me when I'm out," Dan murmured. "It’s too risky. But I - I do have some. A little pile, in my cave. You actually helped me get one of them." Dan glanced up, eyes clouded as he looked at Phil. "Alexandrus' fairy tales. Remember that? I wanted them because - well. They were my favourite. And my brother's favourite, too."

Dan glanced down, picking up Phil's hand that wore his bracelet, and lightly played with his fingers. "But you can't wear fairy tales to scare off other courters."

The horror was obvious and clear on Dan's face, making Phil wince and almost take it back all back, but he didn't. He waited it out, watched as Dan's resolve seemed to crumble, and his walls break further down, until he was crawling over the gold and jewels scattered all over Phil's bed to crawl into his arms instead. Instinctively, Phil wrapped them around Dan, and held him close, resting his chin on Dan's head. He could feel hot breath puffing against bare skin, could feel the almost non-existent tremble of Dan's body, and waited. 

He closed his eyes, but didn't outwardly react to Dan's words, waiting, just waiting, for him to be done. He shifted easily with Dan, allowing him free range of movement, never wanting him to feel trapped, until they were looking into each other's eyes again. Nodding at Dan to encourage him to continue, Phil thought back to that day in the library, the first time they'd nearly kissed, and recalled how strange he'd found it that Dan had been searching for fairy tales - not only fairy tales, but hadn't cared when Phil had said he couldn't promise a first edition. 

Hearing word of Dan's favorite sent a thrill through Phil. 

He bit his tongue. 

He wouldn't ask, though he was craving to know. Dan spoke so little of his past. 

One day, maybe, if Dan was willing to share, they could talk about that, too. 

Closing his fingers around Dan's, Phil moved his other hand to nudge Dan's chin up to face him.

"Then pick me out something to wear. I don't care what it is, where it came from, or what it means. If it would make you feel safer with me, then I'll take it. But I promise, no suitor will distract me from you. You are all that I want, Dan,” he said with a little smile. “I am all yours. I'd shout it from the rooftops, if you'd let me." He smiled when this made Dan laugh. "I don't mean to ask too much of you. I merely meant, I don't need your riches to prove to me how you feel. I just need you," he attempted to explain, feeling entirely too sentimental and silly in that moment. 

Dan's lips twitched upward despite himself at Phil's words. There was so much passion in them - so much openness. Dan recognised their importance. Phil had given himself completely to Dan - all of him, all his fears, his hopes and desires, all of it was right there for Dan's inspection.

Dan wished he could return the favour.

He sat up a bit, still in Phil's arms, and traced a gentle finger down Phil's shoulder when Phil said he already knew how Dan felt, didn't need treasures to prove it. Dan's mouth dried a little. Could he believe that? He so desperately wanted to believe it. Phil just needed Dan - well, Dan could be here for Phil.

Enjoying the vulnerability on Dan's face, Phil leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips, eyes fluttering shut at the shared intimacy. He liked the way Dan’s fingers tightened on his body at the touch, liked the way Dan’s breath caught, liked the effect he could have on the man who’d given him… everything.

Dan smiled at the kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth, and reached out to grip Phil's face before he could get too far away. 

"You're getting good at that," he murmured, eyes glinting, and leaned in close to kiss Phil again, firmly, just in case he wasn't yet fully aware that he belonged to Dan. "I'd happily tell the world I caught the Captain of the Guard, if you'd let me."

Dan's hands on his cheeks made Phil turn his gaze back to his thief, and he grinned into the kiss when Dan moved in to kiss him again. He couldn't help being proud of himself; already, today, he'd shared more intimacy with Dan than he had with anyone else in his life, had learned that he'd proven himself to Dan a long time ago, and had been praised on his ability to kiss. Sort of. At least they weren't clicking teeth together, anymore.

Shrugging shortly, Phil merely replied, "I've had a good teacher," with thoughts of Dan's searing hot lips possessive against his own on his mind. 

Unsure just how serious Dan was about sharing their romance with the world, however, Phil held his tongue. 

He didn't want to expose Dan and ruin his station in the criminal world, destroying everything he'd done to get there, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to show Dan off to the world as his most precious person. His one and only true treasure. 

Dan glanced back down at his piles of gold once he'd pulled away, pursing his lips in deep thought. 

"I do want you to wear something, though. You've given me two beautiful things, and I can't have you outdoing me." Dan sifted through the treasure for a moment, suddenly knowing exactly what he was looking for.

"What I've given you pales in comparison to what you've given me," Phil murmured in reply, missing it as Dan crawled back out of his arms. He felt cold without Dan's warmth against him. "And by that, I mean both this bracelet, and, if I'm not mistaken, your heart," Phil stated simply, heart racing in his chest at the presumptuous remark. 

Still, he was giddy as he watched Dan search through the treasures on Phil's bed in order to pick out the perfect object to make it clear to any and all who looked that Phil was a taken man. 

"You think you've got my heart, do you?" Dan asked wryly, glancing at Phil with a small smirk. "Well, I won't be one to disillusion you. If you think you've got it... you probably have."

It wasn't the best confession of love ever, but it was about as close as Dan could get for now. He wasn't used to being vulnerable to another person and he had a lot to sort out for himself. If this - whatever it was - he felt for Phil was going to stick around, then Dan knew he'd have to address some problems. Not the least being how on earth he'd explain it to his community. The thieves and scoundrels and rogues that Dan had grown up with would never understand why he was helping the  _ royal family _ , of all people. But if they saw Dan stealing away a Prince, then they'd consider it his greatest conquest yet. Dan would have to be careful how he played it; his world was a fickle one. Not to mention Chris already knew.

He didn't want to darken this morning with such thoughts, though. Instead, he glanced at Phil, and that right there was why it was worth risking so much. Phil looking at him, happy, smiling, ready for whatever prize Dan would hand him.

"At the risk of sounding as soppy as you," Dan smirked, gripping Phil's hand in his own and lifting it, "I actually stole this because it reminded me of you. The colour - like your eyes, I thought." Dan held up the chunky golden ring with a sapphire inlaid delicately for decoration - the same one he’d been carrying around for months now. It gleamed in the growing sunlight, shining three different colours, and Dan felt a small sense of pride as he slipped it onto Phil's finger.

"There. I may not have a family name or heirloom to gift you with, but if you say I am enough, I will believe you. I am a King, after all." Dan punctuated his sentence with another cheeky wink at Phil.

Grinning at the back handed compliment, Phil allowed Dan to take his hand and watched anxiously as the treasure was unleashed to him. The blue of the nearly gaudy stone did in fact remind Phil of his own eyes, and as Dan slipped it onto his finger, Phil watched it shine a myriad of colors at him; blue, green, and yellow. Yes, Phil could see how that might have reminded Dan of him. He grinned. 

"You are my King," Phil agreed, leaning in to kiss Dan again. He couldn't help it. Dan's lips were intoxicating. But more than that, Phil was just happy because Dan had given him a piece of himself, whether he had a family name or an heirloom to hand Phil or not. 

Dan chuckled against Phil's lips, pulling back to nose at Phil's jaw and murmur, "I'm not so sure your father would be happy to hear that.”

Dan leaned in again, wanting very much to kiss Phil until they both forgot the outside world and got completely lost in each other, but a knock at the door jerked him away rather suddenly, popping the little bubble he and Phil had managed to ensconce themselves in since they’d woken up what might have been hours ago now, neither male knew.

"Phil!" a voice shouted through the door, one Dan recognised as that of Martyn Lester, sounding both tired and panicked. "I know you're probably very busy with your thief right now, or sleeping or whatever, but my  _ wife _ is  _ dying _ out here. Get out of bed!"

Phil's heart was racing. He could still hear Dan’s confession of love for him swirling around in his head, something he hadn’t gotten to address at the time, distracted as he was by Dan’s gift of the ring he’d stolen because it reminded him of  _ Phil _ , and his mouth was still throbbing from the memory of Dan’s lips on his. His head was absolutely spinning with joy and exaltation, but before he got the chance to say anything to Dan, to even began to approach his confession, or the ring, or even the events of last night that they still hadn’t gotten the chance to discuss, there was a knock at the door followed immediately by the sound of his hysterical brother Martyn. 

The soft, loving mood was destroyed from around them, and Phil's smile faded until his heart weighed heavy again. 

He hadn't forgotten Cornelia, no, and perhaps it was unfair he was kindling his own romance while she slowly withered away, but Phil still couldn't bring himself to regret this morning.

He'd cemented something sincere between himself and Dan, and that was equally as important.

Dan smirked a little. Meeting Phil's family had happened in such a rush yesterday that he hadn't really had a chance to enjoy himself, so getting a sudden idea, he spoke up before Phil could answer. "My apologies, Crown Prince. He's going to be a bit busy for a while longer. Wouldn't come in, if I were you."

Before Phil could speak up to throw off his brother, Dan was speaking up for him. Mortified at his words, Phil turned a furious gaze onto Dan, and outright tackled him on the bed. 

They went tumbling across Phil’s duvet, the sound of treasures rolling and falling echoing around the room as Phil pounced, shouting "Thief!" loudly, not wanting to reveal Dan's name unless he was allowed. The anger was hardly real, though, and while Phil now knew he needed to release Dan and face his brother, face his family, face the dire situation at hand, he was still a bit distracted, cheeks red.

"We'll be right out, Martyn. I - we’ve only just woken, please ignore him," he demanded. "I haven't forgotten my duty to you."

Martyn, rather fairly, grunted on the other side of the door, and seemed to punch the door one last time irritably. Phil winced, but hardly blamed his brother when he shouted a quick, “Yes, well, meet father and I in the library, then, once you are - presentable.”

Once that was said and done, Phil turned his attention back to the thief who was suddenly underneath him, and watched with trepidation in his eyes as the man stared up at him with mirth and a calculating gaze.

Phil was suddenly very aware of his less than half-dressed state over Dan. 

Dan had dissolved into laughter when Phil tackled him, rolling easily across the bed with treasures tumbling down around them. He couldn't resist snickering when Phil's cheeks turned red, the colour spreading down his entire chest - and then Dan got distracted with looking there, because he was suddenly being pinned down by a half-naked Phil on his bed surrounded by gold, and if this wasn't straight out of Dan's dreams...

The thought seemed to occur to Phil, too, when he looked back down at Dan after shouting at his brother. The way his eyes widened when he realised the position he'd inadvertently put them in was entirely too adorable, and Dan wanted to pull him close, to wrap him up in cotton wool and protect his innocence for as long as possible.

But the other part of Dan wanted to destroy Phil, too.

Dan's eyes were calculating as he surveyed Phil, toying with him, deciding exactly how far he could tease him. Phil had Dan's wrists pinned down to the bed, holding him firmly, and Dan rather liked the weight of another body pressing him into a bed. It made a change to how things normally went. 

Despite that, Dan knew Phil wouldn't have a clue what to do. And he could use that.

Still smirking, Dan wrapped a leg around Phil's waist and brought him crashing down, until they were flush against each other and Dan's lips were right by Phil's ear. He stayed still, completely immobile, not wanting to take this too far without Phil's knowledge. So instead, Dan breathed into Phil's ear, "Much as I'm enjoying this, I think you're a bit out of your depth. If we had time, though - oh, the things I could show you, my Prince."

This was something completely new to Phil, something completely foreign and terrifying, and as Dan hooked a leg around his waist and dragged him forward until Phil was collapsing, chest to chest with Dan, he couldn't help but to squeal, eyes wide and heart nearly racing right out of his chest.

He was certain that Dan could feel it against him as well. 

His face had fallen into the crook of Dan's neck, and every inch of Phil was on fire where he touched Dan. There was far too much skin to skin action going on here, and it didn't help that Phil was wearing far less than Dan. He felt naked and exposed despite his pants hiding his most private of areas.

Dan turned to whisper hot words into Phil's ear, then, and he felt a shiver of anticipation surge through him at the suggestive tone he bore. Phil bit his lip and had to close his eyes to try to not remember the way it had made him feel to have Dan's mouth on his neck earlier that morning just in case he had a very embarrassing reaction right now.

As it was, he was already flushed all over, and it was painfully obvious to both of them that Phil was...aroused.

Scrambling up and off of Dan, Phil released his thief's wrists in order to get away, falling back flat on his bed on his bum, and pressing his face into his hands.

Phil groaned. "What have you done to me?"

Dan couldn't help but chuckle again, watching Phil with bright eyes. He was completely red, all the way down his body, and Dan admired the view by slowly dragging his eyes across every inch of Phil that he could see. Desire tugged low in his belly, but at the same time, Dan could see that Phil was freaking out a little bit right now.

"That's the best part," Dan grinned evilly as he crawled his way back over to Phil, "I haven't even done anything to you yet."

The words only made Phil shudder again, his skin feeling prickly and hot. He'd really never been in this situation before, and he didn't know what to do with himself. Already, he knew he'd be leaving the room with his neck dark and bruised, marked up by Dan, and as embarrassing as it was, he'd wanted that. It was entirely new to be touched by someone else, to have their mouth on him, and finally, Phil understood all the fuss.

But he most certainly wasn't ready for  _ more _ just then, not to mention Dan had far more experience in this than Phil did.

Phil's embarrassment was obvious from the way he hid his face in his hands, so when Dan touched him, it was to soothe rather than to arouse him further. Dan's hands wrapped gently around Phil's wrists, the touch firm but careful, and he lowered Phil's hands slowly so that he could watch Phil's expression.

"Phil, I'm not going to do anything you don't want - you know that, right?" Dan kept his eyes trained on Phil's face, knowing this was something they needed to clear the air on. "Whatever we do - it'll be at your pace. I'm guessing you've never been in quite this position before, seeing as I stole your first kiss?" Dan allowed himself a proud little grin at that, eyes crinkling, and he rubbed his thumbs calmly against Phil's wrists. 

Despite Dan's cackling words, his touch was soothing when he reached for Phil again, thumbs stroking lightly at Phil's wrists. He allowed his face to be uncovered for Dan to look at, and stared into warm brown eyes in disbelief. 

"I - I -" he began, but Dan cut him off, still talking. His obvious enjoyment at having stolen Phil's first kiss pulled a reluctant chuckle out of Phil, but he was still shaking with nerves. He didn't want to tell Dan how terrifying this all was for him, but it seemed to be obvious anyway. 

Dan continued before he could speak regardless. 

"Believe me, I'm more than happy to show you what you've been missing out on. But only when you're completely ready. Despite my reputation, I'm not a complete monster."

"I know you're not a monster," Phil scoffed, though his voice didn't come out as confident as he'd meant for it to. "It's not that, I just -" but Phil couldn't continue, mortified as he was. 

It was just that Dan was… experienced, not only in the art of seduction, but in  _ intimacy _ , in a way that Phil was not. Phil hardly knew how to flirt, and it was Dan who was teaching him how to kiss. He knew there was no reason to be embarrassed at his lack of… expertise, and yet he was. 

Knowing that Dan had likely experienced so much, whereas Phil had experienced next to nothing - it, well… was strictly mortifying. What if Phil just - didn’t match up to Dan’s expectations? What if Phil didn’t perform well, or didn’t match up to what Dan wanted? The worries plagued him, even as Dan stared at him like Phil was everything he’d ever wanted, like he wanted to eat Phil up and didn’t know how it was possible Phil could be so nervous.

Phil's small voice and embarrassed expression were doing something very strange and wriggly to Dan's insides. This was a new feeling for him. The lust was there, yes, but it was completely devoured by the desire to protect Phil, to make him feel safe. In that moment, all Dan wanted was to have his Prince smiling and happy again, carefree. Not looking at him like a scared rabbit caught by a desert fox.

Finally, Phil ducked his head.

"I just feel… very out of my league, with you," he finally admitted.

Despite himself, Dan was brought up short at that. He blinked, brows furrowing. "You - you think I'm out of your league?" Dan shook his head, his lips twitching, and then he was opening his arms, offering Phil a hug if he wanted it. 

"Phil - you idiot. Flattering as that is, I assure you, we are equals here." Dan tilted his head, wanting to calm Phil a little more, to prove that whatever he was thinking was unfounded. "I may be more experienced in... certain things, but in other ways, you are far above me. Hell, I'd never slept in a proper bed before last night. Plus, I'm ninety percent sure you're older than me, and… those things where I hold more experience are… natural, instinct. There is nothing to be worried about."

Dan was a giant fucking softie, and Phil was never going to let this go as his thief opened his arms to him, offering Phil the hug he most certainly felt he needed just then. The cute little way he tilted his head certainly wasn't helping things either, nor was the dimple in his cheek when his lips twitched. 

It felt good to be reminded that they were equals, though, and though Phil couldn't look into Dan's eyes just then, he did allow himself to fall over and into his arms, shoulder pressed to Dan's chest. Dan's arms wrapped around his torso as Phil closed his eyes. 

Grinning to himself, Phil nodded. "Well, when you put it that way," he teased.

Dan placed two fingers under Phil's chin and tilted his face up slowly, eyes soft. "I assure you, in every way you think I outstrip you, I could give you a hundred reasons why you're a better man than me. If either of us is out of their league, it's me."

Affronted by Dan’s words to diminish himself, Phil began to frown, and before he could change his mind or chicken out, Phil reached up to cup Dan’s cheek. His fingers drew down on Dan’s skin a bit roughly, forcing Dan close, and he glared at him lightly. 

“Excuse me, my thief? While I am certain that I am older than you, I am in no way better than you. You've already said it - we are equals. I won't allow you to think yourself below me," he insisted, and oh how fast the tables had turned. 

Dan squirmed when Phil tugged on his cheek, his face screwing up, and he let out a breathy sigh. "Your fascination with my face is going to be the death of me," he muttered, shaking himself loose of Phil and rubbing at his cheek.

"I just like your face," Phil replied cheekily, eyes dropping down low to Dan's lips and licking his own at the sight. He tried for a cheeky, teasing wink, wondered if he’d failed or not, and then sighed as he drew away from Dan, growing serious once again. 

"Alright. So. Equals, nothing promiscuous until I'm ready, and I most  _ definitely  _ stole your heart. I'm sure there's… more we should talk about, but my family is waiting," Phil said, winking one last time, but beginning to feel even more somber. For all their teasing and joking, all the kissing and the way Dan made Phil feel, things were not perfect. They might never be, but, and Phil fully believed this, they could work through it.

Phil fully intended to, at least.

Dan didn't like the way Phil's eyes clouded over when he mentioned his family again. Their little world might feel safe and full of warmth, but there was a curse in the castle, and one of Phil's closest relations was in danger. Dan furrowed his brows. Cornelia was Phil's sibling, or soon to be, and Dan remembered all too well what it was like to lose a sibling. He didn't want Phil to have to go through that. Not ever.

"There's definitely more we should talk about," Dan muttered as he forced himself up out of the bed to retrieve his clothing. "Not least of which is the way I so clearly stole  _ your  _ heart when you were supposed to be locking me away. I'll want the details eventually, my Prince. Every last way I managed to get your attention."

Dan was grinning broadly as he slipped his tunic back on, and he picked Phil's tunic up from the floor to throw it playfully at his head. "But first, you need to put on some clothes, or I might never let you get out of this room."

Phil sighed, standing and stretching with a small little yawn as Dan climbed out of bed as well. He was a bit reluctant to watch Dan get dressed, happy as he was to be one the few lucky enough to see his body, but he shook the thoughts away. He didn’t need to be thinking about that, let alone the fact that he most certainly was not the  _ only _ one Dan had ever charmed into his bed. He felt himself go a little green with jealousy again, and shook his head.

It didn't matter, now. Dan had said so himself. Phil was different, Phil was special, and if Phil had his way, he'd be the last one to ever enter Dan's bed. 

Turning around, Phil took in the neat piles of treasures now scattered about his bed, certain there were more under the frame. Afraid of what the maids might say should they come in and see this mess, Phil began to clear it all up. Dan's cloak was still spread out on the bed, open and exposed to him. Phil didn't quite know where any of Dan’s treasures went, but he went ahead and started putting them away regardless. 

Turning his attention back to Dan, Phil smiled at him. 

"There's plenty I'd like to know myself, like when you started finding excuses to see me when you knew I was a threat on your life. When did you fall for me, then, my thief? And when did you steal this ring, because I'd quite like to know when you admired my eyes so much you found a treasure to mimic them."

It made Phil giddy all over again to think of sharing things like that, to think of Dan laying himself open to Phil for once, but he would be happy to share himself as well. He'd always be happy to share himself as well.

He'd just turned back around to continue collecting Dan's treasures when his tunic hit him over the head, wrapping around his face before falling to land on his shoulder. Startled, Phil yelped and turned back to Dan, scrambling to catch the article of clothing, before blushing hotly once more. 

"Perhaps I don't want to leave this room," he muttered, but he still forced himself to go and get dressed, pulling the tunic over his head and abandoning his quest to find all of Dan's precious jewels to instead find his trousers. After all, he couldnt very well leave with no pants on, could he?

He could only hope his family would go easy on the marks on his neck. 

Dan's smirk was replaced with a scowl when Phil turned his question back on him. Dan wasn't even sure exactly when he'd started falling for Phil - he'd been all but desperate to keep Phil's attention on him, yes, but that was just because Dan should be the most important thing in Phil's life. It didn't mean he'd  _ fallen _ for him way back then. Did it?

Dan was completely screwed.

Ignoring these thoughts, at least for now, Dan found Phil's trousers and took them over to him, shoving them into his chest with a determined frown. "Well, like I said. Lots still to talk about."

He turned away with a haughty sniff, though he couldn't help smiling at Phil's attempt to get all the treasures back into Dan's cloak. He'd done a roughshod job, with some pieces still spilling out onto the bed, but Dan didn't even mind. It felt - intimate, having someone else sorting out his clothing for him. Dan would wear this cloak all day, knowing Phil had been the one to fix it up for him.

Dan swung the dark material around his shoulders, leaving the rest of the treasure on Phil's bed. He wouldn't miss it, had plenty more like it. Instead, Dan went straight back to Phil's side once they were both dressed and took his hand, peering intently into his eyes.

"I want you to know," Dan said firmly, "That whatever happens in the next month, I am going to do everything in my power to ensure that you don't lose your family. Dark magic is scary - Cornelia might look awful. But we'll fix her, ok? I promise."

Dan moved his hand down to where the marks were still visible on Phil's neck, knowing he had a matching set of his own from Phil’s earlier, fumbling attempts to mimic his mouth's movements, hidden by his cloak. Phil's stood out more on his pale skin, and Dan gently pressed his thumb there.  _ Mine _ . The message was clear. 

Having Dan shove his trousers into his chest made Phil flush with pride, like Dan was his husband and they were taking care of each other. It was new, and special, and particularly sweet, and Phil found himself smiling more than he probably should as he dragged them up and over his hips. They fit snug, and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, attempting to smoothe it out and make himself appear that little bit more presentable.

It wasn't long until Dan was once again approaching his side, taking Phil's hand as Phil turned to look at him.

Dan's gaze was intent, his voice stern, and a wave of fear washed over Phil. Dan knew more about this spell than Phil and his family did. There was a haunted look in his eye, but there was also a determination there that caused Phil to swallow thickly, but which also reassured him that he could trust Dan. 

"Okay," Phil agreed in a small voice, straightening up a bit as Dan reached out to press his fingers to the marks inlaid in Phil's neck. When his fingers pressed down, it hurt, but it was a good hurt; a reminder. Phil belonged to Dan. 

Phil's eyes flickered to Dan's neck, where he'd done his best to perform a similar treatment, but his thief's cloak hid what little marks Phil had achieved. Still, he felt a flush of pride at his handiwork, and gripped tighter to Dan's fingers in his.

"Let's go," he insisted. 

Dan stepped back with a small nod. He was satisfied that Phil was at least forewarned about the situation, but he couldn't say he was happy. He knew today would be hard on Phil, and all Dan really wanted was to whisk Phil away from it all so he'd never have to witness the hurt his family would be going through.

But he couldn’t. Not yet. So, with a final deep breath, he took Phil’s hand in his and led him towards the door.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Dan pulled open the door to lead Phil out of the room, Martyn was leaning against the wall next to Phil’s door with his arms folded over his chest and a heavy frown on his face. He looked haggard and exhausted, with dark circles under his eyes and his mouth a hard, thin line.

"Finally," he growled, taking them both in, eyes quick about it, before he turned away.

In response, Dan reached up to make sure his hood was fully down again, even though Martyn had already seen his face the day before. Dan was still a wanted thief in this castle, and he was taking no chances.

"We're in the library," Martyn said tersely, repeating what he’d said earlier and seeming a bit angry about it as he led Dan and Phil down the corridor away from Phil’s rooms. "Mother stayed with Cornelia and the sorcerer - I don't trust that guy - but they wouldn't let me stay with her." Martyn's voice broke a little, but he kept talking anyway. Dan kind of admired his strength. "Anyway, we've made some headway on the dragon. Now you've finally let your thief out of bed, brother, I'm hoping we can make some more progress breaking this curse."

Dan held back a chuckle at that. He couldn't help the small sense of pride that he'd done that - he'd kept Phil distracted all morning; and while things might not be perfect between him and Phil, they were still pretty damn good from where Dan was standing. He gave Phil's fingers a reassuring squeeze in his, their hands still pressed together. He could deal with Phil’s family for a while, even if he’d much rather have Phil on his own and sneak out to begin this mission. But they couldn’t exactly go and find a dragon without help, much as Dan hated to admit it. Phil’s family, with all their resources, would be much more useful in this case than doing everything on their own. The priority was to help Cornelia - for Phil’s sake.

So Dan held his tongue and followed Martyn quietly, hand still in Phil’s.

As the three of them wandered down the now empty corridors of the castle, Phil stared at the back of his brother’s head and felt something twist in his gut. All he wanted was to reach out and comfort his best friend in the world, but he couldn’t. At a time like this, Martyn would view it as nothing more than Phil regarding him as weak; not to mention, Phil had a terrible feeling not talking about this was the only thing keeping Martyn together right now, and he didn’t want to be the one to break that. All he really wanted was to make this better for his brother, and while he would never regret the morning he’d spent in bed with Dan, he did feel more focused now on the task at hand.

It helped a bit that Martyn’s voice was kind - or, as kind as it could be, when he was under such stress. Still, the way he voiced his concern over Phil having kept Dan all tied up in his bed that morning didn’t echo any malicious intent, and it was more reassuring than Phil could say to know that his brother understood.

Phil was going to do everything he could to save his family now.

"I don't trust the sorcerer either,” Phil agreed gruffly. “But the King of Thieves seems to have something on him, or he wouldn't be here at all. I trust him, so we'll just have to believe in the sorcerer for now. Mum will look after them both. She's stronger than you know," he added, trailing after his brother as calmly as he could manage.

“I do have something on him,” Dan piped up, just to ease some of the tension. “He’s a dick, but he does know dark magic.”

At the unimpressed look that earned him from both of the royal Princes, Dan shut his mouth again and went back to leaning into Phil’s side. Martyn was perhaps less lenient than Phil, so Dan should probably learn to watch his tongue.

"As for headway, what kind of headway? Have you located a dragon?" Phil asked Martyn, all but ignoring Dan aside from a reproving squeeze of his fingers.

Martyn shrugged lightly, leading them around passageway after passageway until they came upon a central tunnel to the Castle libraries, quite different from the archives, and yet still suffocating on Phil's lungs. The entry passageway was low ceilinged and always made Phil feel like he was being led to his death into some dark, empty crypt, despite him knowing it would open and widen up a little further down. Still, because of the company he kept, Phil had to do his best to pretend that nothing was wrong.

Dan, however, noticed the slight tensing of his shoulders, and glanced around to notice the decreasing space and the lowering ceiling. Of course. He nudged his shoulder once against Phil’s, a quiet show of support that hopefully wouldn’t embarrass him in front of Martyn.

The quick flash of a smile that Dan got back was enough to let him know he’d done well.

"Kind of,” Martyn answered Phil, seeming distracted now, as if entering the library was setting his mind back on what he’d been researching. “Father and I have discovered where the dragons settle, and unearthed rumors that have gone over our heads in recent years. Seems there’s been attacks on neighboring kingdoms by a beast, too small, by some standards, to be a dragon of past time. Father and I believe it may still be one, however, guarding a hoard of treasure and just as ferocious as the stories say, so prepare yourself, brother,” Martyn insisted, tossing a glance over his shoulder that was equal parts determined and distressed.

Phil could understand. Martyn had never wanted Phil to join the guard, had always feared for his brother’s life, and now, to save his betrothed, he was sending said brother on a suicide mission.

No. Phil couldn't think of it like that. He would find that dragon, get its scale, and come home safe for the good of his whole kingdom. Phil set his jaw, and continued after Martyn.

At least thoughts of what he had to do were distracting him from the narrowness of this passage, and the tightening of his chest in fear. It was hard to breathe, but Phil was used to pretending, and ignored it as best as he could.

"Of course," Phil eventually agreed, his voice a quiet murmur. In front of him, Martyn’s shoulders were squared - Phil recognized the way he held himself; he was angry. Phil could hardly blame him. He knew exactly what was on his brother’s mind - thoughts of saving his one true love, and protecting his brother, but being unable to do both.

It amazed Phil that Martyn hadn’t suggested that he go in Phil’s place. Phil never would have let him, but it would be just like his brother to press for it. The realization that he hadn’t told Phil much. This situation, even Martyn understood how serious it was.

The passageway leading to the library suddenly grew even more narrow, and Phil’s breathing hitched for just a moment. He felt Dan’s fingers tighten in his, the irony of Dan _comforting_ him for his fear when not that long ago he’d used it against him just floating past in his mind before the overwhelming panic began to seize him and make it difficult to think.

He could do this. He could make it to the other side and be fine, he just needed to… breathe.

Yes. Breathe.

It was a good thing both he and his brother had gone silent.

As the library finally started to come into sight, the narrow corridors finally widening out into a broader room lined with shelves and desks and the smell of old parchment, Dan nearly squealed. The silence of the room was far from oppressive, but was rather a comforting cocoon of peace that matched the wild array of books leaping from every corner of the room. Shelf after shelf, row after row, aisle after aisle of books and scrolls faced them, containing more knowledge than Dan had ever seen collected in one place, and Dan had been around a lot. His fingers itched, and he desperately wanted to squeak and run straight to the nearest scroll he could get his hands on.

As it was, Dan just gave an intake of breath, eyes wide as he took in the enormous number of scrolls and books contained in these tight passageways. He fumbled for a moment, stopping just long enough to pull Phil to an awkward halt that made the both of them almost trip over their feet, but Dan barely noticed. His gaze was too caught up on the shelves, and the thought that his father would have absolutely _loved_ this place, were he still alive.

Phil heard it when Dan drew in a sudden breath, fumbling a little, and despite his own panic, he turned to look at Dan, wanting to make sure all was okay. What he wasn't expecting was Dan to have something akin to delight in his eyes. Phil turned back ahead, wanting to know what treasure Dan had seen, but then he saw the scrolls and books around him, recalled their discussion of the fairy tales just before, and grinned to himself. So Dan enjoyed reading, then. That was information Phil could store for later. That was something he could give to Dan. Scrolls and books, or just time in the libraries.

Distracted as he was, for a second the panic didn't seem so bad, and then they were out of the small space that was the entrance to the library, out of the first small room, and in the clear. Able to breathe more easily again, Phil finally relaxed.

The slight pause in their steps did not go unnoticed by Martyn, who span to face the both of them with an unimpressed glare. Dan glared right back - books were important, and Dan could be forgiven for stumbling a bit in this room. Just because _he_ hadn’t grown up surrounded by anything he could ever want.

"Don't worry too much about the dragon," Dan said lightly to Martyn, wanting to let his frustration out somehow. "I mean, your brother has quite literally chased me across rooftops and down holes, and I’m used to disappearing from sight. And if anything does go wrong - well, I’ll be there to save him, so don’t worry your pretty little head."

Dan couldn't stop a small note of derision entering his voice. Phil, he might have a soft spot for, but the other royals had done little to earn Dan's favour. Aside from the King, perhaps. Dan quite liked him. Martyn, though - Martyn still rubbed Dan up the wrong way. It was like he had absolutely no idea what life outside his perfect palace walls was like.

Dan opening his mouth again was not ok with Phil. He could hear the derision in the way Dan spoke to Martyn, could tell he was partially making fun of them both, and his fingers tightened around Dan's as Martyn turned to toss a frown over his shoulder.

“I’ll be forever in your debt if you _do_ save my brother, yes,” Martyn replied, his voice going soft for all of a moment, before he continued, “But one day, I will hear all about what my brother has been doing with you, and I’ll enjoy every minute of laughing at your expense. For the time being, I’ll just have to laugh at how thick the sexual tension is between the two of you, and enjoy the fact that my brother has yet to let you into his pants, no matter how badly you seem to want him.”

Instantly, Phil’s cheeks went flaming red, and he tossed a glare his brother’s way that Martyn merely grinned at.

“Martyn!” Phil hissed, mortified, as his fingers tensed around Dan’s, who was merely chuckling to himself in response.

Was everyone just going to tease him, now? Why had he surrounded himself with so many sharp tongued people in his life?

But Martyn merely laughed and, as they rounded a corner deeper into the library, so did the King.

Dan slightly wanted to kick Martyn for that response, but that would require him to let go of Phil's hand, and he kind of didn't want to do that, well, ever, so he settled for simply chuckling derisively instead. Martyn could be a little more grateful, seeing as Dan was quite literally going to save his future wife's life, not to mention Phil’s, most likely.

But then he was being pulled along by Phil to the library proper, where the King was seated at a table, clearly having caught the tail end of their conversation. His beard and cloak were pulled tight around him, but he wasn’t wearing his crown, and the chair he sat in was just as plain as all the others in the library. There was nothing special, nothing to suggest that this man wasn’t simply another member of the palace court, rather than the King himself.

Dan approved. He could definitely grow to like this man - no matter what he’d thought of him in the past. Nevertheless, Dan still didn't bow to him, instead sending the King a sharp smirk. The King smiled in response, and yes, out of all the royals, the King was definitely Dan's favourite (aside from Phil, of course).

"Father," Phil greeted with a little bow, using his grip on Dan’s hand to pull him over to the table where his brother and father seemed to be set up. He wasn’t expecting his thief to bow to his family, and neither did the King, it seemed, as no one made any question when Dan merely smirked.

The King inclined his head to both of them, ever smiling. Phil could see the weariness behind his eyes, though, and it made his heart ache. The constant reminder that no one was safe right now haunted Phil’s mind.

Slowly, he drew out a chair for him and his thief, and settled in for debriefing. He was in Captain mode, and no one could stop him now.

"Well then,” the King started, amusement still clear on his face, but the laughter died down, now. Phil could see the tension around his eyes, the exhaustion in his features. “Now that you two love birds are up, I suppose we can properly get started.”

The King stopped to take a deep breath, and then pushed a tired hand through greying hair. Phil did his best to tamp down on his emotional reactions to these things, the looming terror that his father would die before his time now, with this curse hanging over their heads. Now was not the time to be _feeling_ ; he just needed to _act_.

“The castle has been put on lockdown, temporarily. Very little has been said to those within our walls, but your mother and I will make a statement in the main hall once you have gone, to protect your escape from here. I want no one to follow you, in case - in case,” the King said, evasive as ever, but Phil knew his fear.

There were those, even within these walls, who’d been invited to the Crown Prince’s wedding, who might use this curse to their advantage for anarchy, for revolution, for _power_.

Phil nodded his head curtly.

“We have the Sorcerer making potions for those who have been effected, teaching our most trusted of nursemaids how to spot the signs of corruption, and how to administer the antidote. The effects will not last long, however, according to your… dark magician. They will merely prevent too many more people from losing consciousness, and going into a coma like state, like Cornelia.”

Here, they all had to stop, staring down at their hands while they waited for Martyn to pull himself together. The very mention of his almost-wife had caused a pitiful sounding whine to escape his lips, unlike any Phil had ever heard before, and he could hear that his brother was crying.

Their was a sob, a sniffle, and then a clearing of a throat, before the King continued.

“Your magician said, and I quote, “all will still drop dead in a month’s time, if your son does not retrieve the dragon’s scale,” followed almost immediately by a cackle. Your mother hit him over the head with a vase for that one. Quite satisfying, when he went down,” the King said.

“Chris would deserve that,” Dan agreed darkly, meeting the King’s eyes with just a glimmer from within his own hood. He wasn’t about to show the royals his face - he would work with them, yes, but trust them? Not as far as he could throw them.

Still, the King smiled at him, and Dan inclined his head once, slowly.

Dan talking with his father like this made tenderness bubble in Phil’s gut. This was a man who was not truly evil, not like the sorcerer. Whatever reason Dan had had for casting a similar curse on Phil’s Uncle… surely, he could forgive. No, he _would_ forgive.

“But on to business,” the King continued curtly. “We’ve discovered that dragons prefer cramped spaces located in high places -” Phil’s stomach lurched, - “and our best bet are the mountain caves located between the three borders to the West. We have reason to believe there may be a dragon hidden in one of them, but unfortunately, there is no way to know for sure. For all the treasures stolen, not one person has seen where he has flown away,” the King explained, sounding almost defeated.

Dan perked up at what the King was saying, studying the map on the table before him carefully. He knew this area, knew of treasures out to the Western border, and might actually have something to add to this conversation. So he interrupted cheerfully, "Oh, actually, I might be able to help you there."

All eyes turned to Dan, but he quite liked the attention, so it didn't really phase him.

With a squeeze to Phil's fingers under the table, Dan continued, "I was out West a month ago when I was… acquiring some goods, and I met with another… _friend_ who lives out that way. He said something had come in and stolen away his entire stash - mostly gold, with the odd jewel thrown in." Dan kept his tone as nonchalant as he could, considering he was discussing thievery with the _actual Royal Family themselves_. "My friend said there had been reports of sheep and livestock going missing, too, and someone saw something flying in the sky. That was over near the North-Western border, here." Dan pointed it out on the map.

The King leaned over, examining the area, and Dan expected a rebuke. He was still not expecting this man, this King, to be happy with Dan, and especially not with the prospect of Dan taking his youngest son on a potentially life-threatening journey with no other support. Especially after what Chris had said yesterday, when he’d revealed all about Phil’s Uncle and the way he had died.

Dan didn’t want to think about that. His involvement with Phil’s Uncle’s death was something that was going to haunt him for a very long time.

Phil looked up in surprise when Dan spoke up, offering more information than he perhaps had to for the King. His fingers twitched in Dan's hold, and he hid a smile to himself, enjoying the way Dan curtailed around the fact that he and his friend were thieves. It was clear and obvious enough, but smartly avoided so nothing could be pinned directly to him.

As Phil looked back up, he found his father staring at Dan as well, a very fond grin on his face that matched Phil's own. It was good to know his thief would be accepted then, especially after last night.

The great reveal of the cause of their uncle’s death still buzzed in the back of Phil’s mind. He could feel the pain, the stings of betrayal, but he knew, as he looked at his father, that they could get passed this. If the King could still look at Dan with fondness after what he had done to their family, than Phil could too.

And Phil did. Phil thought he _always_ would.

Squeezing Dan’s fingers in his, Phil shoved the thoughts aside for now.

What Dan got instead of any rebuke was an approving nod, much to his astonishment.

"Very good.” The King looked appraisingly over the map, pointing swiftly at one particular spot. “Looks like these caves here will be your best bet, then. It's a long journey. Will you manage?"

"I've been before," Dan shrugged easily enough. "Not to the mountains, but I'm pretty sure I know enough not to get Phil killed." He smirked slightly, unable to resist a light jab as he glanced at his prince with soft eyes. "He's clumsy, but I'm clever, so I'm sure I'll stop him accidentally killing us both."

“Hey!” Phil shouted. “I’m quite capable of protecting myself, thanks,” he complained, but he wasn’t really offended. In fact, he was _warmed_ by Dan’s care for him, and as he listened to his brother and the King laugh, he could feel laughter of his own bubbling up in his chest.

“On the contrary, I’ll be glad to know that someone is keeping my boy safe,” the King replied

When the King turned back to Phil, his expression was grave, determined. “Make no mistake, Philip. That creature hoarding treasure is a Dragon, that, I am sure of, and they are just as dangerous as legend has told. Many, many years ago, I faced a Dragon much larger than the one rumored here, and nearly lost my life to it. Do not underestimate its strength.”

The words struck Phil like no other had. He’d never known someone who’d faced a dragon before, the creatures were so rare in this century, and yet here was his father, the King who had raised Phil, telling him that he once had faced these creatures, and just managed to survive.

Terror tried to fill him then, but Phil would not let it. He balled his fingers into fists at his sides, sat up far straighter still, and nodded his head.

“I understand, father.”

The King stared at him, his eyes boring into Phil’s, fierce and determined and everything that Phil had always known them to be. For the first time in his life, Phil met that gaze with determination and fierceness of his own.

Finally, the King nodded his head curtly, and turned away.

“Alright. So. Dragons are deep sleepers, according to our books. They will not awaken until their sleep cycle is done, but the timing is unclear. It seems to depend on their size, how long they will sleep, but a low estimate is at least twelve hours, so this will be your time frame. If you can sneak up on the dragon in these caves and wait until he sleeps, you will have twelve hours to take a scale.”

The words were exciting enough, and a grin started to form on Phil’s face at this as he realized that this might _actually_ be possible, that they might _actually_ be able to steal a fresh scale from the dragon’s back without threat to their own life, but just as his expression was brightening, his father leveled another glare onto him that made Phil’s blood run cold.

“Let it be known, however, that Dragons need only sleep rarely. They can go up to seven days without rest. Do you know what that means, Philip? You must find the dragon quickly, that way - that way… do not put yourself at any unnecessary risk. Wait until the dragon sleeps, no matter how long it takes. Do you understand me?”

Swallowing thickly, Phil nodded his head, and said, “Yes, father.”

His eyes were wide, and his heart was racing once more, but even as his father stared at him with that formidable glare that Phil had grown up with, Phil realized that it did not have the same effect on him that it once did.

Phil knew, in that moment, that despite what he had told his father, he would do _anything_ to get that scale back in time.

One month.

His gaze turned down to the maps spread out on the table.

One month. How far was the border?

Beside him, Martyn nodded his head fiercely, but his expression was growing more and more haunted, exhausted, and Phil knew that he could not take much more of this.

He needed to rest, and yet, somehow, Phil knew that he would not.

The King reached across the table then, grasping hold of both of their forearms, and Phil looked back at him in shock. His father was staring at Dan.

“I mean it, boy. Protect him. He can be quite reckless when it comes to his own life. His heart, on the other hand, is hard won. Take care of each other.”

Dan looked up at him, resisting his natural impulse to make a joke or sarcastic comment. Despite the King's friendly demeanour, there was a hard line to his forehead that worried Dan a little, and he also had a shadow to his countenance. His Castle had been cursed, though - Dan supposed it was reasonable.

Dan's expression dropped to match the serious glint to the King's eye, and he dipped his head in not quite a bow. "You have my word. Your son will return safely. As for his heart..." Dan trailed away, casting a sidelong glance to Phil, "...Well, that is in good hands, too."

“Great!” the King suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone in the room as he slammed his palms flat on the table and pushed himself from his chair. His smile was quite suddenly back, and as Phil stared up at his eyes, he saw nothing but love and acceptance.

Dan had well and truly won his father over; not that it had been in anyway hard, but… well, it was a surprise, still, to Phil.

“I think it’s time to get this show on the road. Philip, take your thief to the royal guard headquarters and get yourselves suited up. You have a long journey ahead of you, so please take any and everything that you might need on this journey. Your brother and I will remain here. While we are taking the sorcerer at his word, there is no harm in doing a little research of our own on this curse. Perhaps there will be another way…” he trailed off, glancing around the table at the large scattering of books, before turning a smile back up at Phil once more.

There was a tenseness behind his eyes.

“Take care of yourselves, and please, see your mother before you go. If you have a moment to spare, pop back up for some debriefing, maybe a map if I can find a ruddy copy that’s actually relevant.”

At that, Phil could do nothing more than nod his head in agreement, and stand as Dan took his hand in his, and helped him from his seat. The movement was quick, but Phil did not stumble, and then Dan was giving a little mocking bow to the King that honestly shocked Phil more than anything.

Was that a little bit of respect, in the action? Phil wasn’t sure.

Turning from the King, Dan instead faced Martyn again, chewing his lip.

"...We'll do our best to save her," Dan said simply, with no trace of teasing to his tone.

Dan’s small reassurance made Phil’s heart sing. He knew his thief did not like the crown prince on any level, and yet he was giving Phil’s brother comfort.

Grinning to himself, Phil nodded to his brother.

“I swear on my life,” he agreed.

Dan whirled, then, his cloak flaring out behind him, and then he and Phil were gone, heading back around the large stacks of books and scrolls held in their library, and back through the suffocating corridor into the castle.

Dan was itching to stay in this library, and it physically hurt to walk past the rest of these scrolls and books without stopping to read any of them, but he knew they had a job to do.

Dan's nose wrinkled a little at the idea of dressing like a Royal Guardsman, though, and he leaned over to mutter in Phil's ear, "I hope you know I have absolutely no intention of wearing any of your awful armour."

Laughing, and pressing his hips against Dan's just because he could and because Dan had pulled him so close, Phil shook his head. "I would never expect you to," he murmured back, "but you don't have to worry about that. I don't plan on wearing my armor either. It is far too heavy to wear on a long journey. Besides, the offer wasn't my father telling us what to wear. It was merely his way of saying we could take anything we need," Phil explained softly. He wanted to look at Dan's face but his hood was up, so he kept his gaze straight ahead instead. Besides, he needed to focus on keeping his breathing even, so that he wouldn’t panic in these musty, claustrophobic hallways.

"I see," Dan murmured in response. He had to admit, he was relieved that he wouldn't have to wear any of the armour - it looked heavy and uncomfortable and like it would restrict his movements. Phil in armour, though - that was another matter entirely. It made him look like a knight straight out of a fairy tale, and Dan liked the look on him. So he was maybe a little disappointed that Phil wasn't planning on wearing armour either.

Oh well. Dan was sure he'd have plenty of opportunities to see Phil in his armour in the future.

...If they even had a future. Even if they were successful in catching the dragon, which was doubtful enough, there was the problem of what would happen after. Dan couldn't imagine a life spent in the castle, no matter how much he wanted to be with Phil. Dan's place was out in the desert, where he could be free.

Oh, how he itched to give Phil that same freedom.

Giving his head a shake, Dan pulled himself back to the present. They were leaving the library now. Dan cast one more longing glance back at the rows and rows of books. He'd come back to read them, eventually. He swore it, even if he had to break in.

With so much on Phil’s mind, and a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that Dan was very much so his, and sticking around to protect Phil on his journey, the walk through the corridor leading to the palace library wasn’t as bad. Phil could still feel his chest getting tight, and there was a moment where his vision went black at the edges a bit, but he merely held tighter to Dan’s hand and managed to make it through the way he always did.

Once at the other end, back in the open hallways of the castle, Phil felt the tension in his chest release, and realized his gait had become more even. At least it was merely Dan at his side, someone who might once have made fun of Phil for his fear, but now merely chose to comfort him.

He ducked his face to hide a smile at the thought.

Once back in the corridors, Dan checked that his hood was firmly down, and turned to Phil, allowing Phil to lead them through this unfamiliar part of the castle. Dan pursed his lips, thinking - they would have a hard journey in front of them. Dan was used to travelling, but he had no idea how prepared Phil was for what they were about to do.

"Phil," Dan started, walking close to his Prince's side. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but exactly how clueless are you when it comes to travelling in the desert? It _is_ a long way to this cave. I need to know just how much I need to teach you before we set off." Dan grinned a little. "And don't go getting all offended on me, cute as it is. I'm trying to get a job done, here."

"Are you always this superior when you're getting a job done?" Phil teased back, though he _was_ slightly offended. He had to remind himself that Dan had no clue where and what kind of conditions Phil was used to and trained to work through.

"Excuse you," Dan huffed. "You'll be glad of my _superiority_ when I'm saving your hide from some desert wolf, my Prince."

Snorting, Phil jostled Dan's side again and rolled his eyes. He was knowledgeable enough to fight off an attacking desert wolf on his own, but if Dan wanted to tease him about it and act like he was the stronger of the two of them, than far be it from Phil to prove him wrong.

Still, as he thought on Dan's question, Phil realized that for all his training, he had so rarely actually traveled through the deserts for more than a few days at a time. This journey would take a week at the very least, not to mention they wouldn't be returning to a city or town at the end of the journey.

“If I am honest with you, my thief, and put aside my pride for a moment, I have only ever traveled through the desert a few days at a time, and even then, with many more experienced men at my side. I know only how to prepare for a long journey outside of our desert here, not how to survive many long nights in the desert alone,” he admitted, clearing his throat but keeping his gaze locked ahead. Phil didn’t much like being weak in front of Dan, as silly as it seemed.

It was just… Phil didn’t want Dan to think that Phil could not survive in his thief’s world, when that was everything that Phil wanted for their future.

His lips twitched at the thought of having any future with Dan.

“I have spent far more time traveling through forests, than desert. I know the ones to the East as well as the back of my hand. For this journey, however… you will have to be my brains, but I do expect you to teach me all that you know,” he continued, voice taking on more authority and insistence now. He turned his gaze to Dan, despite not being able to see his face around his hood, hoping that Dan would take him seriously.

Phil was sick of being dragged around like royalty. Sure, fine, he _was_ a prince, but he needed to be able to fend for himself. He was tired of those guards who he was supposed to be in charge of leading him around like a horse to water, but never actually letting him see where to get said water on his own. He needed guidance, for once, and, if he were to someday travel the world with Dan, which he wanted very much, he’d need to learn how to take direction from his thief.

Dan pursed his lips. To be fair to Phil, it sounded like he'd been better trained than Dan had been expecting - like he at least knew the very basics of travelling, and he’d been in the desert before, even if it wasn’t alone. Dan could work with that.

"I can teach you," Dan nodded in agreement, lacing his fingers together with Phil's. "You'll have to be patient, and actually do as you're told for once, but if you swallow your pride and actually listen to me, I'll make a traveller out of you yet." Dan couldn't resist a little cheeky wink.

"What do you mean, ‘for once’. I do as I'm told. Just not when it's you demanding it," Phil teased back.

Dan huffed aloud at Phil's continued teasing, though it was difficult to fight the smile that wanted to spread across his face. He settled on a teasing frown. "I'll have you know that I'm a lot more interesting to obey than any of your former teachers."

Oh, how Phil loved to mess with Dan, and having someone in his life he could tease like this just made him feel more at ease, like things were coming together fine. It wasn't often that anyone thought it okay to play with Phil, not even when he'd been a child. There was something about his title, _titles_ , that made people think they could not have common camaraderie with him.

Phil was sick of the stilted conversation from his subordinates. He didn’t even like thinking of them that way, and yet, they always pushed the issue until they sat in this strange limbo of them bowing down to him, while also chastising him and making all of his calls for him in the field.

Phil was a great leader, his men all agreed on that, but they did not like him to lead outside of the city gates. There was something, they thought, unnecessary for Phil to learn how to survive in the wilderness, as Phil thought he should.

Dan followed Phil out of the Castle, taking a moment to pause and survey the courtyards, memorising the Castle's layout - as much as he could while they were walking, anyway. He had a feeling he'd want to remember his way around this place, that they might be coming back here in the future, and maybe not on such friendly terms. Dan grimaced a bit. He never thought he'd feel at home in a castle, but with Phil by his side, it was hard to feel uncomfortable.

Phil led Dan through the courtyards of the palace to the Royal Guard guardhouse, breathing in deeply to finally be past the stuffy halls of the castle and back outside. He didn’t feel free, exactly, tired of these same old gardens by now, but he did feel better than when he was cooped up with all of the other royals.

Arriving at the guardhouse was a new experience for Dan, and not one he was sure he would ever be eager to repeat. There were guards stationed _everywhere_ , covering every exit, and that alone was enough to make Dan tense and reach for one of his daggers. He still had an ingrained instinct to attack or flee at every glint of silver armour. If it weren’t for Phil tightly gripping onto his elbow, Dan probably would have bolted.

The guards stationed at all the exits nodded politely at the two of them as they moved, looking weary but alert, and Phil led Dan down the path to his headquarters. He wondered if Dan had ever really seen them up close before, but didn’t ask as he led them both through the back door.

He was most definitely going to need his thief’s help throwing together a few bags for travel. After all, Phil didn’t truly know what they were going to need most on this trip.

“Just the necessities,” Phil murmured as he pushed through a door to where the guard kept their supplies.

That’s when it occurred to Phil that Dan himself must have supplies to get him through long journeys like this, and his mind flashed over to an image of Dan’s home that he’d talked about on more than one occasion now. A sudden excitement rushed through Phil at the idea of maybe, just _maybe_ , getting to see the elusive thief’s _home_.

"If you don't mind me asking, my thief," Phil stated calmly, leaning in close to whisper in Dan’s ear and trying to hide his unbearable excitement at the thought, "Where does my thief live? Will I one day get to see your home? Perhaps today, if you need to pick up anything?" Phil wheedled.

At Phil's whining tone, Dan arched a brow and snorted. "Oh, so _now_ you want to see my home, after dragging me all around your God-forsaken Castle for the past few days? And here I thought you weren't interested in my treasure."

"I think I've stolen the best piece of treasure you've got there anyway, my thief, so far be it from me to force you into anything you don't want," Phil teased,

Dan rolled his eyes, but he leaned into Phil's side a little, shivering as he felt Phil's lips right by his ear. "Well, you've got your priorities right, at least, if you think I'm the greatest treasure. Not so sure you've stolen me yet, though. Might need a bit more convincing." His Prince had moved ever closer to him, until they were pressed right against each other as they moved on into the guardhouse, but it didn’t ease the tension in Dan’s body any. He was still nervous about being surrounded by guards, and instinctively kept his hood pulled down as low as he could.

"I could do with going back to pick up some supplies though," Dan acquiesced, flicking a quick glance around the guardhouse. There were adequate supplies, more than anything Dan had managed to steal for himself, but he _did_ need some of his own familiar belongings. "All my hunting gear is there, and I need a change of clothes. Are you ready to see a thief's lair, my Prince? Not as lavish as your Castle, perhaps, but pleasing in other ways, I think."

Growing just that little bit more excited, Phil grinned. "Oh, I am more than ready to finally track down my great thief's lair."

Once in the supply room, Phil moved straight to the packs his men kept empty and cleaned in the far corner, grabbing two before heading back to the middle of the room. It was then that he looked at Dan, bit his lip, and realized he didn’t really want to have to ask for help on what to pack, so he turned back around and started gathering supplies that he’d once been ordered to pack when he went traveling with his men.

Dan arched a brow. He recognised that look - that look that said Phil had no idea what he was really doing. Well, Dan could fix that. It wasn’t _every_ day that he got taken into one of the richest places in the country and was told he could take what he liked. So Dan wasted no time in pushing aside and taking over, rapidly picking up supplies and tossing them to the pile if he deemed them worthy. Dan had to admit, it made a nice change to get his hands on this kind of equipment without having to steal it in a rush.

He tossed Phil a teasing grin, eyes glinting wickedly, and flung a pile of supplies at him. "Pack that up. I'll sit and watch you and think about what I need from my cave."

Phil's eyes narrowed at Dan, even as he tossed a pile of supplies and a bag at him to begin packing for the two of them, and neatly stepped around it as Dan moved to sit on the ground. Before he could get far, Phil reached out and caught hold of his arm, dragging Dan up and in until he was flush to Phil's chest, hands caught between their bodies.

Phil might be shorter than Dan, but he knew how to be intimidating, and he stared up at Dan with sharp eyes. His mouth hovered close to Dan’s not quite touching, but enough for the two of them to feel each other’s breath against their lips.

Phil smirked at Dan, whose eyes had a gone a little wide in surprise, and tilted his head just the tiniest bit.

"How's this for convincing?" he whispered, eyes slipping closed as he pulled Dan in until their lips were touching once more.

The feeling was like an electric shock as it took over Phil, starting at the base of his spine and working its way up to his neck. He shook in Dan’s hold, but Dan was so stunned, he seemed unable to react to Phil’s kiss right away. Phil used this to his advantage.

For the first time ever, it was Phil was in charge of their kiss, demanding and possessive as he took control. He’d learned much from Dan by now, and as he threaded his arms around Dan’s waist to drag him in close, he sucked at his lips was as much demanding force as he could muster while still intending to be gentle.

Dan’s lips were slow in reacting to him, and yet they did, seeming to accept that Phil wanted to show Dan just how much he thought of him as _his_. Dan didn’t try to take back control, merely melting under Phil’s touch and going soft in a way that Phil had never expected.

It made him warm to his core, and he slipped his tongue past Dan’s lips, tilting his head a bit more to force Dan to do the same, as he made the kiss deeper. Phil could only wish that he were taller than Dan, so he could force him to crane his neck back and feel small and dominated for once. Instead, Phil merely worked with what he could, and kept their bodies pressed close together as he used every last technique Dan had dropped into his arsenal in the last few days.

Phil smirked when he managed to get Dan to let out a breathy little noise that wasn’t quite a moan, but was more than a sigh, and reached up to thread his fingers through Dan’s hair, tilting his head back just a bit even as he had to push up on his toes to keep their lips connected.

It was the best kiss Phil had ever given, and he hoped that it made clear to Dan that Phil had most definitely stolen him.

When Phil finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Dan's, grinning.

"You're mine, King of Thieves," he insisted.

Dan had been expecting an answer to his teasing, yes, but he hadn't expected _that_. His mouth felt red raw by the time Phil was done kissing him, and yet he had no complaints about the feeling. In fact, for the first time, he felt claimed, and he _liked_ it.

Dan blinked a few times, unable to stop himself pressing a finger to his lips once Phil drew away. They were still tingling in a way Dan had rarely experienced before, and never had he let someone take so much control before.

Phil was… interesting. Definitely interesting. Dan thought he could lose his head to this man, if he could just let go of his last fears.

He gave his head a little shake, still mostly speechless, and stared at Phil, who was still in his arms. Or rather, Dan was in his arms, because Phil had him tightly by the waist while Dan's arms were slung around Phil's neck. They were pressed together, intimate in a way Dan rarely let himself be with anyone.

He blinked again at Phil, not even able to bring himself to smirk. Instead, he felt his lips twitching into a true smile where his eyes crinkled up and he looked like a fool. Dan was a fool, because he couldn't stop himself from answering Phil.

"I'm yours, my Prince. Always yours."

A fool maybe, but a happy fool.

Phil had only ever seen Dan smile once before, and it had been nothing like this. His dimple popped, impossibly deep, and his eyes crinkled up in this really bright way that looked almost foreign on his face. The look made Dan appear far younger than he usually did, and Phil had the impression it was the stress and anger that put the years on Dan's face.

Seeing Dan's face split in half like that with joy made Phil's own expression crack into an answering grin, his heart doing somersaults at Dan's words. Craving affection and smiling far too hard to try kissing Dan again, Phil instead chose to rub his nose against Dan's.

Earlier, Dan had done something similar, something more intimate but just as affectionate, by running the tip of his nose along the edge of Phil's jaw line, and Phil wanted to try that too, but he was afraid it would come off stupid rather than hot like it had when Dan had done it before.

So, instead, Phil merely drew away slightly so he was looking into his thief's eyes all over again, and tilted his head.

"I suppose we should get packing, but I'm far happier holding you in my arms," Phil teased, not even tempted enough by Dan's dimple to willingly move his arms away from around Dan's waist.

Dan rolled his eyes a little, but he nudged back at Phil's nose. The affectionate touch was completely new, but Dan thought he could get used to it. It made a new feeling arise in him, something softer and entirely more dangerous. Something that said he'd do anything if Phil asked him to.

Dan blinked himself back to the present and let out another sigh, though he was still grinning. "I suppose I could let you hang onto me the whole time we travel. Might be kind of difficult to walk, but you could try it; I know I'm irresistible."

He snickered softly, unable to stop himself leaning down to rest his forehead against Phil's. There was something new and magical about having this man in his arms. Phil was so warm and happy and strong as he held Dan against him, and Dan kind of wanted to just melt against his chest and stay there forever.

But they had a job to do.

"We're not even out of your castle yet, come on." Dan slipped out of Phil's hold reluctantly, dragging him back over to the bags.

Dan sounded so put upon offering to let Phil hold him like this the entire journey, and Phil threw his head back to laugh at it, the sound bursting out of him in sharp surprise. He hadn't been expecting that, but he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that wanted that almost more than anything else. To just hold onto Dan forever, in some way. He figured they could get away with holding hands, at the very least, bumping hips from time to time. Maybe Dan would even let Phil hold him when they slept.

Phil's laughter remained Dan's favourite sound in the entire world. He was going to spend every day of his life trying to get that happy loud noise out of him, especially when Phil's tongue did the thing where it stuck out of the side of his mouth.

Dan pointed again at the pile of belongings again, arching a brow. "I thought I told you to pack that up. We need to get a move on if we're going to reach my cave by nightfall."

Pouting when Dan finally pulled away, Phil allowed Dan to drag him back to the bags and the countless items at their feet. There was more than one object that Phil hadn't even considering bringing, and as he picked up what looked like a small carving knife, he turned to Dan with a raised brow.

His thief didn't reply, merely raising a brow back at Phil and nodding as if to tell him to get a move on, so Phil leaned back over and continued shoving item after item into the bag he assumed he was going to have to carry.

"You live in a cave?" Phil muttered, becoming a little tense and worried that it would be terrifyingly too far under ground. Clearing his throat, Phil shook his head, taking a deep, calming breath. He still wanted to see Dan's home, but it was intimidating being forced to face his fear. Already, he knew he would be half mid-panicking when they finally reached the dragon, as they were apparently known for preferring cramped spaces underground or buried into mountains.

Phil glanced over at Dan, who was indeed sitting on the ground with the second bag propped packed in his lap, staring off and clearly thinking.

Dan made himself comfortable on the ground, watching as Phil actually obeyed him for once and started to pack up. It didn't take long for Dan to get lost in thought. He'd never had a travel companion before - the other people he met tended to stay in one place, whereas Dan liked to roam, to cover as much ground as possible. Plus, he kind of had to stay on the move if he didn't want to get caught. Having Phil by his side would be something new, and Dan felt a little thrum of excitement at the thought. Someone to chat with, to tease, to hold hands with and lie next to at night - Dan had never dreamed he'd actually find that. Yet here he was.

He came back to himself at the slight fear in Phil's tone, and quick as anything, was in front of him again, gently taking his hand. "Don't fret, my Prince. It's more of a - shelter, than a cave. It's just under a rock, but it's not very cramped. It's - well, you'll see."

Dan managed a small smirk, even though the thought of having Phil in his home was more than alien. Dan had never brought anyone there before, let alone a _Prince_. It was Dan's private, special place, and the only space he made truly his own.

Phil turned, eyes wide with surprise, when Dan surged up to him, taking his hand and looking straight into his eyes, ready with reassuring words. They'd come a long way from Dan forcing Phil into cramped spaces to mess with him, to promising Phil that where they were going would be nothing like Phil's greatest fear. Squeezing Dan's fingers in his, Phil nodded his head. "No one… no one knows, you know. Except for you. About… that," he mumbled. "I'm not usually trapped anywhere long enough for people to notice. I've got pretty good control over it," he explained, running his free hand through his hair, and fluffing it up slightly once he realized he'd probably ruined the way it fell in his face.

Dan was a little surprised to hear that no one other than him knew about Phil's fear. If Phil was right, though, he must be very good at hiding it. Dan narrowed his eyes a little at the thought of Phil having to suffer through something like that just because other people thought he had to.

And then Dan realised that he, himself, had done that in the past, and he couldn't help but laugh slightly.

At Phil's surprised look, Dan explained himself with a small grin. "Sorry. I was just thinking - I'm the only one who knows, and yet I forced you to chase me underground. Sorry about that, by the way. Won't do it again."

Dan tried to stay as blasé as he could, not wanting Phil to realise quite how monumental it was for Dan to be _apologising_ to someone.

The stilted way Dan offered his apology made Phil think maybe it was difficult for him. Phil didn't know if it was the apologizing itself, or the fact that Dan felt bad for using Phil's fear against him like that, but it still warmed him to hear Dan trying for him, and he shrugged, trying to get across that Phil wasn't going to hold it against him.

Then, he turned back to the bag at his feet, and finished shoving the items Dan had given him into them. His cheeks were slightly red at having admitted that to Dan, at having to even talk about his fear in general, so he focused his attention back at the task on hand until it was complete. Then, he stood, and turned to look back at Dan.

His gaze trailed over Dan’s outfit, taking in the cloak and its pockets lined with gold. His brow furrowed as he realized he’d never seen Dan without it, and yet, surely he couldn't wear it all the time if it was stuffed with treasures?

"Come to think of it, what do you normally wear when you're hunting, Dan?" Phil kept his voice hushed on his name, just in case someone was around and listening, trying to discern the secret identity of Phil’s courter, or worse, the King of Thieves should they put two and two together. "I don't figure you'd carry your riches around when you're taking down a feast for yourself," he mused, shrugging his pack onto his bag and straightening up properly.

When the last item was in Phil’s bag, Dan straightened and shouldered his own as he took Phil's hand in his again, beginning to walk out of the Guardhouse. "You're right,” he agreed, getting a teasing grin on his face once more, “I save my cloak for when I want to flaunt myself at foolish Guards who try to catch me." Dan grinned at Phil at that, playfully bumping his hip.

"I have different hunting clothes. And a shield for when I need it, though usually my crossbow does the job. No armour, though." Dan gave a shudder at the thought "Heavy, stupid metal."

As Dan leaned into Phil's side, Dan could feel himself properly relaxing. Knowing they would be out of the castle soon made it much easier to be himself, and having Phil by his side made everything better. They couldn't leave just yet, though.

Dan turned to Phil, eyes softening for a moment. Phil was about to leave home, after all, and a family. Dan couldn't really imagine what that felt like.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to your mother." Dan kept his tone as even as he could. "That's what the King said. Remember?"

After both men had shouldered their bags, Phil allowed Dan to take his hand again, tangling their fingers together readily. His brows shot up at the idea of Dan with a hunting bow, though, chuckling at the mutter about armor. "I've never been able to master the bow. You must be quite the marksmen. I've always been better at hand-to-hand, close fighting," Phil explained, itching to talk more so he could divulge more information about Dan. He really did want to know everything.

He turned to Dan when he pulled them both a stop, however, watching the way Dan's eyes softened, and it hit Phil that Dan probably understood Phil's worries just then better than he'd ever realized. Maybe that was why Dan was so determined to help Phil. It was clear that Dan had no family, he'd admitted as much himself. The look in his eye told Phil how important it was to Dan that Phil got a chance to say goodbye, and his heart ached for him.

"Yes, I remember," Phil murmured in agreement, clearing his throat. He didn't want to cry, then. This was something he needed to do, and while he'd been away from home a few times before, it had never been for more than a few days, let alone as dangerous as this mission was going to be. "And we'll have to make a quick run down to the libraries to talk to my father. If you're in a hurry, perhaps we should split up?" Phil requested, biting his lip. It wasn't that he wanted to keep Dan away from his mother, he was just fully aware that Dan currently had a time frame for them in his head.

Dan bit his lip and nodded. He could understand Phil maybe wanting some time to himself to say goodbye to his mother alone, and it would save them time to split up. Also, Dan hadn't had a second to himself since the failed wedding, and much as he wanted to be around Phil, it was a little hard to get his thoughts straight when Phil's eyes and face and lips were a constant distraction.

"Good plan," Dan forced himself to say, and disentangled himself completely from Phil for the first time in ages. "I can go talk to your father and brother. I promise to be respectful." Dan's cheeky grin promised the exact opposite, however. He reached forward and touched Phil's cheek, eyes soft once more. "Tell your mother I'll bring you back alive."

Wacking Dan on the arm, Phil grinned, a reprimand on the tip of his tongue for Dan to behave himself, despite knowing that he most likely wouldn't, but his words were cut short when Dan interrupted him by reaching up with gentle fingers, leaning in close, and whispered a very serious command. Swallowing hard, Phil nodded his heart shortly, gone mute with surprise and suppressed emotion. He could feel the tenderness in Dan's fingertips, could see it in his eyes, and knew how sincere he was.

It scared Phil a little, because there was something about the words that made him feel as though Dan would let himself fall to make sure Phil got home safe, and he knew he wasn't okay with that.

Reaching up, Phil covered Dan's hand with his own, and nodded shortly once more. As soon as the lump was gone from his throat, he managed to say, "At least try and behave yourself," hoarsely.

He knew Dan could see the emotion in his eyes, and he leaned in close to press their lips together chastely just one more time. He knew they'd be next to each other again soon, but the well of emotion had brought out something in Phil.

They were going to talk about this later. They were going to have a very long, drawn out discussion over Dan potentially considering sacrificing himself for Phil. He didn't know it for _sure_ , knew his thief was more clever and selfish than that, but there was a pit in Phil's stomach that concerned him far more than it probably should.

Releasing himself from Dan finally, Phil pulled away. "Do you remember your way to the libraries?" he asked, already knowing the answer, and nodded curtly when Dan nodded to reassure him. "Alright. We'll meet back at the West Entrance, at our fountain. No one should bother you there."

After making their parting words, Phil moved to head up to Princess Cornelia's rooms. Though her and his brother had not quite finished their vows, it was difficult for Phil to think of her as anything else, now. She was his brother's wife by technicality if nothing more.

The walk was silent. Phil's head was spinning now that he was away from Dan, and it was disorienting because he had so much to think on. So much had happened. _So much_ , and in only a few short days. It was difficult to ride that emotional wave all the way through when Phil kept taking pit stops to think of the way Dan touched and kissed him.

There was so much to sort out, but Phil felt too giddy and full of love to focus on any of that, to worry about any of that, when he just wanted Dan.

He wondered if Dan felt the same.

To top it all of, the perilous situation of his family hung a heavy weight on Phil’s shoulders. He wanted nothing more than to protect and save them, unsure how prolonged exposure to the Castle itself would affect everyone. He knew keeping the castle on quarantine was the best option they had right now, though, knew that, at the very least, if he did return with the dragon scale, those who had been effected would surely be close enough to feel the weight of the cure.

That was more important to Phil than almost anything else. He knew there would be chaos here, when he left, that the royals would tote their status and insist on being released to head home, to live out their days with loved ones, but the guards and Phil’s father and brother would keep them here. Besides, it was the sorcerer and the sorcerer alone preventing them from falling into comas. Phil could only hope that was enough to keep them sedated and calm inside the castle walls for the next month.

God, Phil hoped it would not take a month to return home. Surely, surely that would only make things worse. He didn’t want to be arrived home at the very last of moments, only to find that the cure had failed.

Just the thought of how little time he and Dan had made him move faster down the corridors of the castle, until finally, he arrived in front of Cornelia’s room.

The hallways were deserted, unlike yesterday, except for a few guards stationed at key points around the hall, including in front of Cornelia’s room. Phil knew their faces, but other than a curt nod, they ignored each other. Through the door in front of him, Phil could hear very little, and he was certain that the royals in the rest of the rooms of the hall were fast asleep tucked up in their beds right now, or otherwise too cowed into submission to bother the Queen or her ward any longer.

Where were Cornelia’s parents? Phil hadn’t heard word of them since last night, when they’d been too quiet to speak up in front of Phil and the sorcerer he’d brought with him. The father’s silence hadn’t surprised Phil, but the mother’s had. In fact, Phil was surprised she hadn’t been the one to rouse him from bed much earlier that morning than even Martyn had.

Phil’s brow furrowed, but he shook the thoughts and concern away as he moved to knock on the door.

“It’s me, mother. Philip.”

There was the sound of quick shuffling on the other side of the door, and then it was swinging open rather quickly to reveal the Queen in all of her splendor and glory; which is to say, Phil always thought she looked beautiful, even when there were obvious tear stains on her cheeks, and her outfit consisted of nothing more than the stripped down version of her royal wear for the wedding.

Unused to seeing his mother so broken down and weary, Phil offered her the tiniest of smiles, and teasingly said, “Beautiful as always.”

The Queen laughed, the sound clearly surprised out of her, and grabbed for Phil’s hand. Her eyes were watery still, and her fingers shaking as she tugged her son into the room and shut the door behind him. Phil, meanwhile, merely allowed her to tug him around as she saw fit, until he was being dragged into the most wonderful of hugs.

His mum’s arms were warm and tight around him, her body a solid presence and reminder that she was still _alive_. Phil’s arms wound around his mum in return, and he buried his face into her hair for a moment of peace, inhaling that wonderfully familiar scent that only came from a _mum_.

By the time the two of them were pulling away from each other, Phil’s eyes and cheeks were wet, and his shoulder damp from the tears of his mother. Her hands were on his shoulders as she stared up at him with a watery smile.

Gently, she reached up and patted his cheek.

“My sweet boy,” she whispered, lips trembling.

That was all Phil needed to see to know that his mother knew exactly why he was here, and where he was going.

Offering a gentle smile in return, Phil ducked down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

The Queen giggled, and swatted Phil away, her cheeks red as color finally began to return to her features. It was a welcome sight, especially in that moment, where Phil wanted nothing more than a memory of his mother’s smiling face to carry him through his travels.

“Stop it, boy,” she complained, but Phil knew she secretly loved it. The reprimand meant nothing as he laughed too.

The moment broken slightly, Phil finally let his mother go to glance about the room and take a few steps closer to where he could see Cornelia. She looked no better or worse than she had last night; Phil didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. His gaze continued about the room, however, taking in the locked door where he was certain the sorcerer was, if the smoke billowing out from underneath the door jamb was anything to go by, but he never once located Cornelia’s parents, who he’d expected to find about her bedside.

“Where are -?”

“The dungeons,” the Queen replied before Phil could even finish the question. Startled by this turn of events, Phil whirled around with eyes wide and horrified.

“The dungeons?” he repeated. “Why whatever for?”

He didn’t understand. Surely, the Frila’s could not have done something to warrant them being taken away from their daughter in her time of need?

When Phil turned to look at his mother, however, she was frowning, her expression tired and almost… angry, despite the tear stains making her look eternally sad. She was staring at Cornelia, apparently heartbroken, but eventually, she returned her gaze to Phil’s.

“The sorcerer enjoys causing trouble, it would seem, but mostly he enjoys exposing people for who they are. We heard quite a lot last night, but it would appear that the Frila’s themselves were… _involved_ with the witch who cast the spell.”

The words were like a slap to the face for Phil, who could do nothing but stare with his mouth wide open while his mum spoke. Phil had always known that Mrs. Frila, at the very least, was nothing but a leech on society, ready to do anything to climb the social ladder, but this? Putting her own daughter’s life at risk, just before she was to marry the Crown Prince?

Phil was flabbergasted. He didn’t understand.

His mum seemed to recognize this, as she continued on.

“They were hoping their daughter would die, and ruin the Crown Prince’s life, to make a pretty penny from the pre-nup drawn up only days before the wedding, to maybe start a _revolution_ , and have their own champion of the people set up to take our place as rulers of the people. The Frila’s… wanted nothing more than destroy our reign, even at the cost of their daughter’s life.”

Phil was thunderstruck.

His heart broke at the very words his mother was speaking, and he turned away from her quickly, not wanting to see any more of her tears, to instead stare at Cornelia.

It all made sense now; why the Frila’s had failed to speak up last night, had failed to comfort their daughter, or even appear to shed a tear. Why her mother had not kicked up the fuss Phil knew her to create in even the most ridiculous of circumstances.

They had planned to sacrifice their daughter for money, and prestige, and a new reign.

“Who? Their champion, who are they?” Phil refused to turn and look at his mother’s face as he stared at Cornelia’s.

All that he had done for these people, for _all_ of his people, and they wanted to be rid of Phil’s family. He felt anger roiling through him for just a moment, but the longer that he stared at Cornelia, at the softness of her face, and the gentle reminder of how she supported everything that Phil’s family did, the more the anger dispersed.

He couldn’t be angry at all of his people for the actions of a few.

There were so many, he knew, that supported him and his family. In fact, Phil was almost certain that more people were on his side then against.

He shook his head.

“We don’t know. The Frila’s refused to say the name. We interviewed the guards; there has been very little talk of this “Champion.” Your father and I believe it is an isolated incident.”

Phil nodded, but otherwise didn’t speak. Instead, he moved swiftly towards Cornelia’s side, and took her hand in his.

He had always loved her as a sister. She was gentle, and kind, and funny too. She grounded Phil’s brother, and brought a different kind of light to all of their lives. Bowing his head over her hand, Phil kissed it swiftly.

“I will save you,” he told her quietly. “And when this is all over, you can leave that toxic family of yours, and be nothing but a Lester.”

Phil knew it was nothing but wishful thinking, but he thought he saw Cornelia smile for just a moment. The thought would have to be enough to carry him through.

The Queen moved up to Phil’s side and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Be safe, my son,” she whispered.

Phil’s lips were trembling when he replied, “I will. I promise.”

It took longer than Phil had been anticipating, but eventually, he managed to pull himself away from Cornelia’s bedside to instead turn his attention to his mother, who he’d actually come up here to bid goodbye. When he did, he found that she was already staring at him, her gaze searching, but kind.

She smiled at him.

“So much has happened, hasn’t it?” she asked.

Slowly, Phil nodded his head. He knew his mother so well, and yet, in that moment, he had no idea what she was thinking.

The Queen laughed, seeming to find Phil’s expression amusing, as she reached forward with gentle fingers and smoothed out his brow.

“Don’t fret, so. I know you know what you’re doing. I just miss the days where you told me everything,” she explained. “It’s been a long time since you kept any secret from me. The King of Thieves, hmm? Your father was right all along.”

She laughed, then, a welcome sound as Phil ducked his head, blushing but smiling.

“Yeah…” he agreed, bashful as ever. “I’ve just - I didn’t know myself, until close to the wedding. I wasn’t keeping secrets from you mother, I -”

“Oh shush,” the Queen interrupted, laughing again so Phil knew that she wasn’t angry. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Philip. You’re getting older, and matters of the heart have always been difficult for you. I understand. I just miss my little boy,” she explained, using one hand to lift Phil’s chin so he was staring at her once more, and the other to sweep away his fringe.

“You’ve always been so careful with your heart. I’m happy for you, my son.”

Phil’s heart nearly melted right then and there, and he laughed, eyes brightening as he thought of Dan; Dan, who had so quickly become everything that he’d ever wanted. How had they ended up here?

“He’s… more than you could imagine,” Phil replied a bit dumbly.

“A man after my own heart,” the Queen replied, pressing a hand over her heart and swooning dramatically. Phil blushed darkly once more, and moaned, “mum!” rather loudly, shoving away from her.

She merely laughed some more, and reached out to pat Phil on the cheek lightly.

“I’ve never seen you like this, so happy and carefree, despite… despite everything that’s happened in the past few days. He’s good for you, that one, I can see it already,” the Queen decided immediately. Then, she straightened up and seemed to regain control over herself. “The men in our family are so often stubborn and blind. You’ll do our name proud with a man like him by your side. But where is he? I’d like to give him a stern talking to, before he runs off with you on a suicide mission.”

Her gaze was hard as she glanced behind her, as if Dan would suddenly be there, and then turned back to Phil with a look of determination, a brow raised as she waited for an answer.

Cheeks dark red once more, Phil shrugged one shoulder helplessly.

“He’s with father. We’re preparing to leave. I’ve just come up to say goodbye,” Phil explained, and lowered his eyes. He could feel his heart sinking once more, the terror of what was to come returning until he could feel his limbs trembling once more.

There was so much on his mind, the weight on his shoulders far heavier than it had ever been.

Phil took his mother’s hand in his.

“The King of Thieves - he told me to tell you, “I’ll bring him back alive.” Mother… I promise, I’ll do everything in my power to bring us back a cure.”

**

Dan walked quickly down to the library, the feeling of Phil's last, almost-tearful kiss still tingling against his lips. The emotion in Phil's eyes had been unmistakeable. There was so much _care_ in Phil - he had compassion for everything and everyone around him, and that both inspired and terrified Dan. Phil was a good man, but he was so much more vulnerable because of it.

Remembering that Phil had told him to try and behave himself, Dan grimaced a bit as he tugged open the library door. He kept his hood down low, not willing to reveal his face in such a public area, and without Phil by his side, Dan was feeling a lot more tense. He hadn't even realised how reassuring it was to have someone with authority walking next to him - now, Dan was forced to look over his shoulder again at every turn, in case someone asked him what he was doing there. He was still a wanted thief within these palace walls, and suddenly he couldn’t forget it.

When he finally made it back to the library, both the King and Crown Prince Martyn were still poring over the map. The King glanced up, hand going to his sword, but he relaxed once he saw it was Dan. Martyn was oblivious, instead focused still on the map with a near-permanent crease in his forehead and a look of scarily fierce determination painted all over his features.

He must be desperate to do what he could to rescue his bride.

"Greetings." Dan bowed his head, drawing in his natural impulse to make fun of the both of them and instead lifting his chin to meet the seriousness of this situation. He was Phil’s ambassador here, after all, and for that Dan could make himself sensible. Mostly. "Phil's with his mother, so I came to say we're leaving."

The King beamed. "Ah, King of Thieves! It's always a pleasure to welcome you." He got to his feet and came over to Dan’s side, and Dan had to resist the urge to shrink back. The King was a tall man, almost as tall as Dan, and even though he wasn’t in his royal regalia, this was still _the King_. The man Dan had hated for so long, had blamed for taking everything from him.

And now, that very same man was clasping Dan’s shoulder. "Is my son treating you well? I assume you helped yourself to our supply; you must stock up."

Dan nodded once, grinning slightly. Despite his past hatred for this man, things had come a long way. "Yes. I must say, it made a change to have help when I was stealing from you this time."

Martyn and the King shared a look, and then they were both snorting with laughter. The King studied Dan closely, and those piercing blue eyes were so similar to Phil's that Dan actually froze. This man was Phil's father, and while Dan didn't really care about his approval one way or the other, he found himself slightly intimidated by that strong stare.

"Look after him," The King said finally. "I'm trusting him to you."

Dan jerked his head once in a nod. He didn't need reminding to look after Phil - at this point it was just natural instinct.

"And go down to the kitchens before you leave," the King added. "Take as much food as you need."

Dan nodded again, more slowly. He was a little surprised at this generosity, but he wasn't going to be complaining. He opened his mouth, unsure what to say, and then the King was pulling him into a hug.

Dan froze.

"Whatever you may have done to my people," the King said quietly, "You are repaying ten fold in loving my son. If he deems you worthy - then you must be, as I always suspected, a good man."

Dan blinked, totally thrown,.

The King chuckled, stepping bacl. “I see you are confused. I was not so different to you, once - in my youth. At least, what I think you are.”

“And what do you think I am?” Dan questioned sharply, his hackles up and his mind thrown.

The King surveyed him with an oddly gentle expression - one that made Dan quiver. “I think, King of Thieves, that despite all your faults, you do what you do for good reason. I know of the black market. Do you think I am completely blind to all that goes on in my kingdom?”

Dan’s eyes widened.

“I have seen your work,” the King added. “I have seen you feeding those that I have failed to feed myself. I see you working to bring the gap between rich and poor down - which, believe it or not, is the very same work that I am doing. We are not so different, even if our methods… may not be the same.”

Dan swallowed, all breath leaving his lungs. For the _King_ to know what he did, and not have stopped it - despite the very criminal nature of the black markets, the fact that he _knew_ Dan stole to give those people items to trade for food, and hadn’t stopped it? That made him a very different man to the one Dan had always deemed him to be.

“I think I misjudged you,” Dan said faintly.

The King chuckled. “Probably, but I misjudged you in the beginning, too. A truce, from King to King?”

Dan actually gasped, and then flushed and ducked under his hood to hide it. _Recognition_. Recognition from a royal who wasn’t Phil, from the _King himself_.

Dan had never dreamed himself here, not even in his wildest imagination.

“Truce,” Dan agreed, and reached out to grip the King’s hand in his own.

And then the King was stepping back to wave Dan on his way.

Dan was just turning to leave when another hand grabbed his shoulder, and this time Martyn Lester was right in front of him. His eyes had a hard gleam, but his words were gentle. "I - I don't know why you're helping me, or what sordid thing you've got with my brother, but - I'm grateful. Although if you hurt my brother I will personally kill you."

Once again, Dan was brought up short. The concern in Martyn's voice was so protective, so clearly brotherly. It was giving Dan all kinds of flashbacks to how he'd been with his own little brother, years and years in the past.

Dan shook his head, then clasped Martyn's shoulder in return and said lowly, "You have my word, and a thief's honour is never broken."

“I’m _trusting you_ ,” Martyn hissed, his eyes serious as he fixed Dan with a stern, bordering on desperate, gaze. “I would - if I could, I would go - but - but I can’t leave her, I can’t - so _you_ have to.”

“I understand.” Dan drew himself up tall and looked Martyn dead in the eyes from the depths of his hood. “I won’t let you lose her.”

Martyn stepped back, looking satisfied, and Dan turned to leave before any more Lesters could completely screw with his brain. Phil was bad enough - Dan didn't know how to cope with a whole _family_ of them.


	12. Chapter 12

When Phil finally left his mother’s side, it was with a heavy heart and tears still dripping steadily down his face that he couldn’t quite seem to get a hold of. It wasn’t his fault, really. His mum had once been someone he considered his best friend, in a world where Phil had been too terrified to have anyone else, and to see her so distressed on his behalf, on Cornelia’s behalf, on the kingdom’s behalf… it had been a hard thing to swallow. 

Not to mention, he knew how worried his entire family was over the fact that they were sending him after a  _ dragon _ of all things. Phil had never even be sent on a quest against any magical creatures in their land. Society had grown over the years, and while the fearsome beasts of legend had grown  _ with _ them, feared and mighty and dangerous, very few in the world were dumb enough to think them  _ lesser _ , or go on quests to hunt them down and kill them for something as silly as - as - a feather, or, god forbid, a  _ dragon scale fresh from the hide of a dragon _ . 

Phil shuddered even remembering his task at hand. A fight with a beast as mighty and ferocious as a dragon only came once in a lifetime, and even then only to defend oneself and their home. It took a mighty warrior to fell a creature like that…

Phil wasn’t trying to fell a dragon, or hunt it, or anything like that. He was not on a hunt for prestige, or glory, and yet that did not change the danger any. Phil was terrified that he would never see his family again, but he had to do something, had to  _ try _ , or they’d all be dead anyway. 

Sniffling one final time, Phil wiped aggressively at his eyes, and shouldered his pack up higher on his back as he continued the trek through the castle back down to the fountain outside where he’d promised to meet Dan. 

There was no one around, just like before, except the guards who stood as sentries to prevent all but Phil from leaving. He nodded at them, if they caught his eye, but otherwise, they ignored each other. They all had a duty to do here, and even those unaware of the current circumstances knew better than to interfere when Phil was on a mission. Especially regarding his family.

All knew that there was nothing more important to Phil than his family. 

It felt, in that moment, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, and Phil had to continue to fight back tears as he headed straight out one of the side doors of the palace, and treked down the pathways of the gardens towards his special place. 

Their special place now. Phil’s lips twitched at the thought of Dan. 

His thief, the man who’d quite honestly stolen his heart, and knew it too. There was no coming back from this. Phil had decided what he wanted, and no matter what they faced in their future - Phil shuddered at the thought of having to discuss what had happened to his Uncle - he was determined that this would work out.

As Phil rounded a hedge to his fountain, he fully expected to find Dan sat and waiting for him on the bench that marked their very first moment of romance. In fact, his lips were already twisted up in a half grin, teasing words sat on the tip of his tongue, when he realized that he had somehow managed to beat his thief here. 

The sun sat almost directly above him in the sky, casting shadows that bounced gleefully against the hedges surrounding him. For a moment, Phil wondered if maybe Dan was hiding from him in the bushes somewhere, but as he squinted and looked around, he became quite certain that he had somehow managed to beat Dan here. 

Instantly, terror filled Phil. Surely, speaking with Phil’s father and brother should not have taken more time than Phil speaking with his mum had? Surely, Dan  _ should  _ already be here, unless - unless he’d left without Phil, determined to take care of this himself and protect Phil by forcing him to stay at home like some - some -  _ damsel in distress _ . 

Instantly, the tears were back, and Phil’s hands began to shake. He had no idea how to survive on his own for a long journey in the deserts close to home, nor did he have a map to the caves Dan knew the dragon might be hiding in. For all he knew, the bag Dan had helped him to pack was useless compared to what Dan had in his, and it had been a mere ploy to make Phil think that he was going to go on this journey with Dan. 

Well fuck Dan if that’s what he had done.  _ Fuck _ him, if he thought leaving Phil behind to toil in his own terror for his thief’s well being, for his family and his kingdoms well being, was okay. 

Shaking his head, Phil tried to gather hold of himself. Admittedly, he didn’t know his thief that well, but Dan had once told him that a thief kept his word, and that was one thing that he believed. He needed to stop letting his emotions take over him, and he needed to stop and think logically. 

Surely, surely Dan did not leave without him. Surely, something else had kept him tied up, and Phil just needed to relax. 

Despite his reassurances to himself, Phil’s eyes kept darting around the clearing around him, skin prickling and heart racing as he checked the shadows over and over and over again for any sign of Dan, until - his eyes landed on the loose stone that was his hiding place, and instantly, he was jolting towards it. 

If Dan had left without him… would he have left Phil a note?

Falling to his knees in front of the loose stone, Phil wedged his fingers into the cracks surrounding it and started to wiggle it out of position. It must have been the sudden adrenaline rush, because suddenly, it seemed like it was never going to come out. Phil had pulled the stone free thousands of times since he’d found it, and now it wouldn’t budge?

He was on the verge of tears again when it finally came free in his hands, and Phil sighed out a breath of relief. Thank  _ god _ . For a moment there… he’d thought maybe, just maybe, he was going crazy. 

With the stone removed, Phil reached his fingers in blindly to look around for any kind of sign that Dan was gone, hoping that there would be nothing, when his fingers came upon a note and his heart quite literally seized. Phil’s entire body froze for a moment, fingers clenched tight around what was most definitely a bit of parchment, and then he was dragging it free from the confines of the hiding spot. 

Phil’s heart was in his throat as he unfolded it slowly, too afraid to read the contents inside, and yet determined to find out what exactly was happening here. He bit his bottom lip, tugged it into his own mouth and worried it away incessantly, and finally, finally read the scribble of words that had been left for him. 

_ A ring, my prince? That’s all you’ve left me, to make up for your long absence in my presence? I suppose I have no choice but to accept it - but really. Next time, I expect your presence in mine. _

The words were such a shock, a surprise to Phil, that for a moment, he could do nothing but read the note over again. What did that mean, what was Dan talking about?

And then Phil remembered. The ring. He’d left Dan his ring, back before the wedding, when he’d had no time to escape the palace to see his thief, before any of this nightmare had begun. Phil had never gotten the chance to come back and check this spot, to see if Dan had received his gift, and therefore hadn’t known about Dan’s cheeky response. 

God, that felt like such a lifetime ago, now. After everything that had happened. 

Phil couldn’t help it. He threw his head back, and he laughed, bright and loud to the sky, clutching Dan’s note to his chest and feeling the terror drain away.

Surely, Dan had not left him. Surely, Dan was just - caught up, with something. Phil had nothing to fear. And, if Dan  _ had _ taken off to start this journey without Phil… well, then, Phil would have no choice but to chase after him. 

Shoving the loose stone back into place, hands no longer trembling, Phil stood and headed over to his bench to sit down and wait. Dan would come. He knew he would. 

**

Once he'd managed to get away from the King and Martyn, Dan made his way down to the kitchen with a note from the King for the cook saying that he was able to take anything he thought necessary. The cook looked at him with distrust, but Dan kept his hood well over his face and spoke as little as possible, his heart racing at the thought of getting caught  _ now _ , when he was so close to freedom.

Thankfully, the King's note was enough to convince anyone to let Dan do as he pleased, and the cook let Dan into her parlour with a displeased expression on her face.

Dan nearly had a heart attack when he saw how much food was on offer. He'd never seen so much collected in one place. This could feed an entire city for weeks, and the thought that it was just sitting here when there were children starving on the streets made Dan's blood boil.

At least Phil was trying to do something to correct the imbalance, but the rest of the upper class could go to hell for all Dan cared.

Dan loaded up with as much as he could carry, and then he hurried his way back up through the castle, extra relieved that he'd made Phil carry all the heavy stuff earlier.

The sun was high in the sky by the time he reached their fountain again - and Dan's heart still skipped a bit at how Phil had called it  _ our fountain _ , like it was their special place now, not just Phil’s. 

By the time he arrived, Phil was already there, sitting looking down at a note that Dan remembered scrawling when he'd first happened across Phil's ring. That had only been two days ago, and yet it felt like a lifetime.

Dan dropped his newly heavy bag with a crash, alerting Phil to his presence, and he smirked. "So your father and brother don't completely hate me. They sent me off to the kitchens, which may have been a mistake. I don't have much self restraint."

Phil was staring down at the note Dan had left him with a small smile on his face when Dan finally appeared, making such a racket that Phil actually jumped in surprise and had to suppress a squeal, the sound coming out strange and high pitched through his teeth. Mortified - when was he  _ not _ mortified in front of Dan? - Phil’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red. 

The note Dan had scrawled for him fell to the floor, and Phil bent over to retrieve it, shoving it into his trouser pocket and trying to not make it so obvious just how much it actually meant to him, as did every little thing Dan had ever given or written for him (it was true that he might have hidden away the few raven’s Dan had sent him before as well, buried away in the drawer he kept locked with a key he’d allowed Dan to see him hide just that morning when he’d given Dan the watch currently adorning his wrist.)

Once the note was safely tucked away, Phil stood and grabbed the bag he’d placed down next to him, shouldering it once more. 

Due to Phil’s surprise, it took a moment for Dan's words to actually register in his mind, but when they did, Phil not only grinned, but chuckled, a hand pressed to his chest as he stared at his thief with a mix of relief and disbelief. He could see from the way Dan's bag was bulging that he had definitely not bothered with any restraint, and couldn't help eyeing up his cloak as well.

"Should I be worried that the next time I hug you, you'll smell like dried meats?" Phil teased, nodding at the pocket lined cloak of his thief that he'd only just refilled with treasures that morning.

His mind flicked back over his bedroom, then, and he touched his pocket to find his bedroom key. No, he didn't particularly want anyone going in there right now. Dan's treasures were still scattered about his room. 

Dan's grin only widened at Phil's startled reaction, and he chuckled, stepping closer. Then he noticed the little piece of parchment Phil had dropped, and watched as his prince bent to retrieve it, and then shove it into his pocket nonchalantly as if it meant nothing. The fact that it so definitely meant  _ something _ warmed Dan to the core, and he felt his heart warm at the idea of Phil treasuring something as small and as tiny as a piece of parchment with his writing on it. Phil was basically irresistible to Dan just then, so he stepped forward once more with the full intention of dragging Phil into a hug.

That is, until Phil’s gaze bounced over his cloak, and Dan got an idea, his eyes glinting wickedly as he sidled himself right up into Phil’s arms. 

"I don't think I'll be the one smelling of dried meat," Dan disagreed with a wicked smirk, and pulled Phil in for a quick kiss, their mouths melding together so wonderfully and sweetly. 

With that distraction in place, Dan was able to slide his hands into his own cloak and retrieve a slice of ham he'd taken from the larder in the kitchens. He slipped it into Phil's pocket instead, and then jumped away again, dusting himself down and biting back his grin.

"After all, you'll be the one carrying everything." He nudged his bag towards Phil as well, just to be cheeky.

Phil hadn't missed the wicked glint in Dan's smile, but his thief was incredibly disarming when he slipped into Phil's arms, wrapping his own around Phil's waist in a way that forced Phil to reciprocate, his face in the crook of Phil's neck as he nuzzled close. Having Dan in his arms at all was something that Phil knew he would always want, and so, despite his better judgement, he let himself relax into the touch. 

When Dan spoke up, however, the words a barely audible whisper against the shell of Phil's ear, he tensed, only for Dan to lean in for a quick, disarming kiss, and then retract from Phil so fast that it left Phil’s head spinning. Startled and confused, it took Phil a few seconds to notice that Dan had slipped a piece of ham into his trouser pocket, and he groaned loudly, pulling it out and throwing it at Dan's head for good measure when he continued to speak.

"What, am I your pack horse now?" he complained, but he didn't really mind it. Phil was used to carrying large and heavy loads, considering the armor he wore most days. Picking up Dan's bag, Phil was already shouldering it with his own, grunting a bit as he shifted it up onto his back. Straightening, Phil took the weight, and turned to Dan. 

Dan dodged the ham thrown at his head with a snicker, and watched with delighted eyes as Phil shouldered both their bags. He would be lying if he didn't admit to envying Phil's strength - Dan was strong, yes, but more in endurance, he could run for hours without tiring if he had to. He paled in comparison to Phil when it came to other matters, though.

"Anyway, father allowing you into the kitchens was far from a mistake. In fact, when we return, I beg you not to restrain yourself. Perhaps my daily duties could use a little help from a little known thief, and the people might be more forthcoming and accepting of food from someone of their own, especially when it’s the King of Thieves," Phil hummed thoughtfully, thinking on the many unhappy faces he'd encountered in his attempts to serve his people. No one wanted to trust in the Prince, and Phil couldn’t blame them. 

When Phil started talking about the future, Dan's face fell a little. He didn't want to think about the future, couldn't imagine any kind of one where he and Phil could both be happy. Dan didn't want to come and live in the castle - it was the last thing he wanted - but equally, he didn't want to drag Phil into a life of danger away from his family. But he didn't want them to be apart, either, and therein lay the problem. Dan didn’t know how to be with someone, let alone someone who was meant to be his mortal enemy, who lived a life so separate from his own that it seemed almost impossible that they even - that they were even on the same side right now. 

Phil seemed to have a whole ideal view of them, though, from the way he was talking about Dan helping him to feed the poor from the Royal supply. Dan allowed himself a small, sad smile. "Yes, I suppose it would be better coming from a thief. They trust me, some of your people - the ones that aren't shit scared of me. I try to give them what I can."

Phil didn’t miss the way Dan’s expression seemed to fall at what he’d said, and he felt his heart twist a little. He didn’t know which part of it had upset his thief, but it worried him. Did Dan not want to be with him in the long run? No, surely that was not true. Dan had more than proven that he wanted to keep Phil.

  
So what was it? The fear that this could not possibly work out? Phil felt something bitter rise in his throat. He had not forgotten the way the sorcerer had accused Dan of being a traitor last night, had not forgotten that in many ways, Dan being with Phil was far more dangerous for Dan than it was for Phil to be with Dan…

Phil shook his head. These were things they would have to deal with later. For now… Phil just wanted to focus on the task at hand.

"To your home, then? I want to see it," Phil said, changing the subject and grinning all over again. "And then, maybe I can understand you a bit more." 

Mostly, though, Phil just wanted to be on the road already. There was an itch under his skin for adventure, and it was fueled by the way Phil had always felt suffocated behind the palace walls. 

The look on Phil’s face was bright, and there was no way Dan could ignore that for long. Regardless of his worries about the future, whether or not he felt that he could truly stay with Phil when their worlds were so different, it was difficult to ignore that look.

"Come on then, eager." Dan reached out and took Phil's hand again - possessively, claiming ownership. "Stick by me, though. And cover your face. Trust me, I know faster ways through the city than you, but you won't want to be seen as the Prince when we take them."

Pulling up the hood on his own green cloak, Phil nodded his consent. Dan definitely knew Phil’s city better than his own, and while so many were locked up in the palace after the curse yesterday, they were many more dangerous people out in the city still. Phil had no choice but to trust Dan - then again, he’d always trusted Dan, it seemed. 

Twining his own fingers in return through Dan’s when his thief took his hand, Phil smiled to himself. He was never going to get over Dan's constant need to hold his hand. How long had they been doing that, now? At least a while. The first time they'd tangled fingers together, Phil's heart had fluttered hard in his chest, and to this day, it still did. He wondered if the sensation would ever fade. He kind of hoped not, feeling laughter bubbling in his throat. 

Bags packed and shoulders on Phil’s back, the two finally began their journey. Dan was quick on his feet, with Phil doing his best to follow him, and they headed over to a nearby wall in the palace that Dan seemed to be looking for, but which looked the same as every other one to Phil. 

The two men were quick to scale the wall, Phil following behind Dan, trusting him to find the quickest and smartest ways to traverse the kingdom and scout out of town. He dropped their two bags down to Dan, trusting him to catch them, and then made the leap himself, falling with a small "oomph." It wasn't that odd for Phil to climb all kinds of strange places, but it wasn't as often as Dan, and though his landings were safe, they always took the breath out of him while Dan remained unfazed. 

Dan waited on the other side for Phil to throw the bags down to him, and then watched as Phil dropped down to his side as well. Dan instantly gave them back to him, grinning. "Pack horse, indeed. I quite like that look on you."

And then he was darting away with a cackle, scurrying through the back streets he knew so well with Phil chasing not far behind.

Rolling his eyes as Dan took off running, seeming high off the excuse to make fun of Phil, Phil raced off after him, ducking behind strange items and bins, people and carts, as he raced after Dan, just barely keeping him in view. If it weren't for Phil's training, he might have lost the black cloak altogether the way most people probably did. As it was, instead, he was able to keep up with Dan quite well, bags bouncing roughly against his back. 

Phil didn't care. Phil was used to this kind of thing.

For a moment, he almost wished that he and Dan had thought to take a pair of horses, but then he figured Dan knew best. Perhaps it wasn't smart to bring two more mouths to feed, let alone two more lives to ruin, animal or not. 

By the time he and Dan had made it out of the city and into the desert beyond, Phil was breathing heavily, and a little disconcerted by the things he'd seen as he'd whooshed by. He knew the evils that happened in his cities streets, but it was different when he was forced to see the young orphan boys and girls he was meant to be protecting being corrupted or abused. It made his stomach roll unpleasantly. 

Dan kept up a fast pace through the city, even after he'd dropped back and returned to Phil's side, rather than racing on ahead of him, not wanting to lose Phil at all - they had a lot of ground to cover, but he also didn't want to risk having Phil be seen. The longer they remained in the city, the more likely it was that that would happen. Dan would have a hard time explaining that, even if the people often didn't dare to question the King of Thieves.

Once they were through the city gates and out into the desert though, Dan visibly relaxed. This was where he was at his most comfortable - out here in the wild, where he could be himself without fear, without the constant worry of getting caught. He laughed a little, throwing his head back to the sun, his hood falling down to reveal his face.

While Phil stood somewhat awkwardly, a bit cautious and strained as he looked out into the desert, Dan had become all loose all over. It was clear that this was where he belonged, loved to be, while Phil was having a hard time adjusting. It wasn't that he was upset by this turn of events, but despite Phil's itch for adventure, he didn't know what to do with himself now that he had it. He needed direction if he wanted to relax. 

A glance at Phil showed Dan that he wasn't comfortable. Phil mustn't have spent anywhere near as much time out here as Dan had, so it stood to reason that he might not feel quite as home.

Dan was quick to quiet his fears. He crossed back into Phil's space and took both his hands in his own, sending Phil a sincere look. "The time has come to trust me, my Prince. You promised me that much."

Dan returning to him and taking his hands in his helped Phil to calm down a bit, and he moved his gaze from the seemingly endless rolling hills and swirling sand in front of him, back to Dan and his warm brown eyes. 

Grinning himself, Phil leaned in, "Oh, I am so ready to be out here with you, my thief. Show me your world," he stated gently, hoping the excitement he really was feeling would shine through and help Dan to relax. 

There was something about Dan out here that felt  _ right _ . Phil could see the happiness radiating on his face, telling Phil just how happy and free he was out here, and it made something lurch in Phil's stomach, something confused and happy all the same.

Dan's grin got wider at Phil's words. There was real excitement in them, despite the nerves Dan could still see shining in his eyes, and that was enough to tell Dan that Phil was ok with being out here. The thought had warmth spreading through him until his veins were tingling.

“I want to show you my world, too,” he promised his prince.

Dan turned his head then, pointing further West. "My ca - uh - shelter, is that way, about half a day's walk. We should just make it before sundown. We can stay there tonight and set off for the border tomorrow, once I've got some more supplies." Dan's fingers were itching to have his hands on his bow again - he was safer out here than in the city, yes, but Dan would feel much more at home when his familiar belongings were back with him again. Plus, he was excited to show Phil where he lived. Phil had wanted to see some of Dan's precious things, and Dan kept them all out here. 

Nodding, Phil pulled one hand from Dan's grasp, and motioned them both forward.

"Lead the way. I think I might get lost out here without you to take me."

Dan grinned, answering Phil easily enough. "I won't let you get lost." He was glad that Phil kept one of their hands entwined, even while dropping the other - Dan liked the physical reminder that Phil was here with him.

Having said that, it was certainly a new experience to travel the desert with someone hanging off his arm. Where Dan was sure footed and knew the safest path to take, Phil was less confident and stumbled often, so Dan leaned into his side and supported him. But even with Phil fumbling and struggling along beside him, Dan was happier than he'd ever been.

Because alone, he would put his head down and streak across the desert as fast as he could, but with Phil, he paused to take in its beauty. He pointed out shifting dunes because he thought Phil might want to hear about them, and he showed Phil how to spot a snake's nest in case Phil was worried, or curious.

All in all, travelling was definitely better with someone else to enjoy it with.

"There, look!" Dan pointed up to the sky, eyes brightening. "It's a hawk, I'm sure of it. There's one big female who owns most of this territory, I bet it's her. I call her Two-Tail because she's missing a feather so it makes her look like she's got two - can you see?"

Dan turned to Phil with eagerness in his eyes, for once not concerned about what image he was putting across. He knew he was safe out here, where no one would challenge the King of Thieves, and he wanted to enjoy his time with Phil. They were covering the ground relatively slowly, but Dan didn't want to push them too hard on the first day, and it was good to have some time to properly relax with Phil, away from prying eyes.

Phil had never had a best friend in his life, let alone a romantic partner, and yet Phil was beginning to feel both from Dan. The way they could lean into each other as they walked (though admittedly that was mostly on Phil's part in an attempt to keep himself in a straight path), and how Dan excitedly pointed everything out to Phil, made him feel for the first time that he had a proper companion. Any other time Phil had ever had to cross this desert, or scour through the forests on the other side, the Guard members at his side had not felt like this. They kept Phil's head low, got him through as fast as they could in an attempt to protect him, and never spoke to him about the world around him. The only reason Phil knew the forests as well as he did was due to his own curiosity, and the burning need to check it out whether anyone else wanted him to or not.

He had a lot of stories he could share with Dan about that, but for now, he was too busy looking on in awe as Dan showed him scene after scene, startling him when he jostled him to look to the sky.

Phil's gaze caught on that of a huge bird, a Hawk apparently, and as he squinted up to try and see the two-tailed look she apparently sported, his fingers squeezed around the hand in his and he couldn't help grinning. He was just so fucking happy. He'd never been on a proper adventure, and there was no one he'd rather be on this one with than Dan. 

Laughing with delight when Phil's eyes adjusted enough to make out the finer details of the hawk's shadow, he did a little dance. "I see it!" he shouted at Dan, turning a bright eyed grin on her. "She's beautiful," he added, feeling all warm inside. "How many more are there? Can we go see them? Is it safe?" Phil asked, positively vibrating in place with the questions. 

Dan couldn't help but laugh at Phil's eager response. The hawk was flying proudly above them, her wingspan huge as she swept easily across the sky. 

"Calm down," Dan snickered with a nudge to Phil's side. "There are a few males who come by a few times a year, but she owns this territory. She's super strong, I first saw her about - four years ago? And she hasn't been challenged once since then."

Dan's eyes shone a little, gleaming in the sunlight as he watched the bird circling. She'd been a comfort to him on some of his darkest nights; it was good to see her still out here, surviving despite the madness below.

"I don't think we can go see them, though," Dan told Phil, smiling wider when he saw Phil's disappointed look. "Hawks are pretty savage, and I don't want her pecking your nose off. I quite like your nose. Do you like birds, Phil? Have I accidentally embroiled myself with some kind of animal fan?"

Dan was chuckling, but he was also curious. He felt like he knew lots about Phil the Prince, and even more about Phil the Royal Guard, but he was itching to know Phil the person, what he liked and didn't like. So far, all he really knew was that Phil hated small enclosed spaces and had a slightly irritating love of dimples.

Despite Dan's admonishment, Phil couldn't calm down. This was quite possibly the best thing he'd ever gotten to do, and seeing a bird he'd never seen before was really, really cementing that fact home. Grinning like a mad man, Phil turned his gaze back up to the sky and the hawk who was now flying away from them, her huge wingspan the stuff of legends in Phil's mind, though he realized it was probably quite normal to Dan. 

Unable to help himself, Phil began to pout, though it didn't come a surprise to him that Dan was cautioning Phil against getting close to a hawk. Finally tearing his gaze away from the bird, Phil looked back at Dan, and shrugged a little, something sad pulling at his smile.

"Definitely embroiled yourself with some kind of animal fan. I just like animals, creatures in general, learning about them and seeing them as close as possible. If I thought I could have, I might have chose to study them instead of being a Guard, but...well, let's just say my upbringing was a little protective. Even now, it's not much better. The older Guards who grew up with me still see me a the child they're meant to protect, and the younger Guards are afraid of me. It doesn't matter who I take out with me though, when I get to leave the city or the palace for one thing or another; they all treat me the same. I may be Captain, but they put my life above all else as Prince. It can be...difficult," Phil explained, turning and encouraging Dan to start walking again. 

He let out a deep sigh of frustration, but quickly perked up again.

"That doesn't mean I don't go out on my own, though. You've seen me. The things I could tell you about the forest, the things I've  _ seen _ ," Phil explained, still vibrating in place with excitement. "I want to see the world, more than anything else." Phil quickly wilted again. 

"But it never seemed possible before. So I chose to protect my people instead, driven by my frustration with those who would claim to love me. For a long while, I hated them all. I wanted...I didn't want to protect so much as prove myself, take down criminals because they were doing bad things rather than trying to understand what caused them to turn to crime in the first place. Part of me hated the lower classes purely for the fact that my family had tried to make them equal to us. Don't get me wrong," Phil quickly interrupted himself, squeezing Dan's hand in his, "It's not that I actually want to see you as less. I hate being a Prince, I hate the status and title and power that comes with it. What I mean is...I hated that anyone could approach me, pretend to love me, and I might one day end up with a woman or a man who had only married me to rise in power, and then, what if they killed my brother so I'd be forced to be King? It terrified me, the entire time I grew up, because...because the last thing I wanted was to be a Prince at all, and now I was forced to live in fear of the lower classes that I was meant to protect in case they tried to use me. I guess that was dumb. As Prince, everyone was always going to try and use me."

Sighing again, Phil shook his head.

"I was young, and dumb. I'm still young and probably still dumb, but...if it weren't for you, my thief, I'm not sure I would have ever seen sense. I have you to thank for that, among other things."

Dan had been quiet as Phil spoke, and Phil swallowed nervously now that he was done, terrified that Dan would hate him now or not understand what he'd gone through. It was hard, being so open, but Phil wanted to share everything with Dan, even the horrible parts of himself. 

Dan had gone quieter and quieter the more Phil spoke, and it was because he was processing everything he'd been told - everything that explained exactly who Phil was, and why he was the way he was. It made so much sense, and Dan's heart burst for him, burst for the Prince he'd always scorned for being privileged, but who was actually far more trapped than Dan had ever had to be.

Dan was having to completely reassess his view of Phil again, and the picture was so much more whole now. Phil was letting him in - completely and utterly. Dan was floored by just how open Phil continually was.

Dan leaned into his side, letting out a small sigh. "I can't even imagine it, to be honest. My life may have been hard, but I've always been free to walk outside and go anywhere I want, at any time, and no one could stop me or judge me. It was different for you, I suppose. Though now I understand why you worked so hard to put literally every single one of us thieves in jail - trying to prove yourself as more than your birth, eh?"

The fear that Dan would reject him now was nearly suffocating, but Phil waited, not one to regret opening up at all. He was biting his lip when Dan finally spoke up again, his fingers warm against Phil's hand, and his body soft and pliant as he moved to nestle in impossibly closer to Phil's side. Glowing with the touch, the closeness, Phil found himself able to relax.

He couldn't help chuckling at Dan, though he bit his tongue on any words to reply with. Dan had given him the floor when he'd wanted to speak, and Phil would not interrupt now, despite how true it was that Phil had wanted nothing more than to prove himself when he started working his way down the wanted list. 

Dan shook his head again, nestling in close to Phil's side and giving his fingers another squeeze. "One thing I can promise you, though - I'm not going to let you marry some fool who wants to use you. And, Phil-" Dan turned to face him, eyes suddenly very sincere, voice soft, "I know I haven't said much, but I am  _ not _ using you. I promise. I - I would never use someone I truly care about."

Phil's heart jolted as Dan turned to him, eyes sincere and words hushed to convey how truly Dan meant them. He blinked at Dan, allowed himself a sweet smile, but it wasn't something Phil needed Dan to say. He knew it already, even if it did make him feel all warm inside to be reminded. 

"You better not let me marry someone else. I thought I was  _ yours _ , my King." Even now, the thought of that was making Phil's heart thump hard in his chest. "And, I'm not the perfect person you think I am, though, Dan. Please don't forget that. The last thing I want is for you, of all people, to have the wrong view of me. I'm just Phil. Your imperfect Phil."

Dan chuckled, glad when the tension dissipated some. Dan's eyes were still a little dark, but he smiled in response to Phil. "Yes, you are mine, Phil. And don't worry, I know you're not perfect - you steal bedcovers, for one thing, and you're heavy. I hardly slept with your hefty weight sprawled on me last night, you know?"

Phil snorted. Dan was such a liar. He'd already said that morning that sleeping in Phil's bed had been the best sleep he'd ever had, but on top of that, Phil quite clearly remembered Dan being the one lying on top of Phil that morning - by technicality, if nothing else. He wouldn't deny the bedcovers issue though. Phil was a sheet hog. He'd woken up completely covered by both the sheets and Dan's warm body, and his brother used to complain about it when they were children. Still, Phil chose not to reply to that, instead allowing Dan to continue speaking, as it seemed he was not done.

Dan drew in a slightly shuddering breath and he looked away from Phil again, eyes hardening as he remembered everything else that he still wanted to say. 

"But Phil. You say you hated the lower classes, but I've seen your work. You're a good man, Phil Lester. You help everyone you can. And I - I have not always done that."

Dan swallowed, still avoiding Phil's gaze, holding up a hand to stop him interrupting as he continued, knowing he needed to say this while he could. "I - I'm sure you've heard of some of my escapades. I was not born a bad man, but the world took my family away, so I turned my back on it and took to hatred itself. I've been alone ever since." He took in another small breath, still avoiding Phil's gaze, fearing judgement that he knew would never come. "Being alone, it hardens you. I forgot compassion, I forgot companionship, I forgot what it is to be human. Until you showed up and turned everything upside down again."

Phil’s heart and brow crumpled with pain, knowing what Dan had gone through. There was so much hurt in him. Phil had never lost everyone he'd ever cared about; even without the possibility of finding love, Phil had always had his family, and that had been more than enough for him in a lot of ways. He couldn't imagine losing everything. Of course someone would forget human compassion in a situation like that. He squeezed Dan's hand, tried to get him to turn to Phil, but he refused, so he spoke up instead.

"I understand, you know? Maybe not...maybe not personally. I've never been through what you've been through, but… but I'd never judge you for the things you've done. They might take me by a surprise, they might even horrify me at first, but... you're already forgiven for every bad thing you've ever done."

Phil's gaze was just as intense as Dan's had been, just as serious and needy. He wanted Dan to know that no matter what was revealed to Phil, nothing would make him run away.

Dan trembled a little with the knowledge that not all was ok. Phil's words were hugely comforting, of course they were, if Dan could only believe them. He'd said that Dan was already forgiven for everything he'd done - but how could he be? Dan knew that Phil had heard from Chris about Dan's involvement with his Uncle's death, so Phil couldn't  _ possibly _ mean Dan was forgiven for that without even knowing all the details. He couldn't.

Dan was too much of a coward to bring it up, though, so instead, he changed the subject slightly. 

"Do you have any idea how annoying you were? Getting in the way constantly? It was like I couldn't turn around without you being there. Now, though...now I can't imagine wanting you anywhere but at my side." His eyes narrowed. "And don't you dare tell anyone ever just how soppy you've made me."

Phil could do nothing but laugh at that, feeling his heart swell with the notion of that. His cheeks hurt from smiling at Dan, and he nudged his shoulder lightly with his own. 

“It’s true, though, that we both needed to find each other I think. And, to be fair,” Phil continued, nudging Dan again and taking his moment as an excuse to change the subject, to lighten the air a little from their heavy talk, “you were just as annoying, thief. Always in such constant need of my attention; I mean, really, you said so yourself the only reason you stole half the things you did in my city this past month or two was to get my attention on you. So needy. What am I going to do with you?" Phil teased, but really, really, he wanted to say so much more.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? I don't see your attention on anyone but me right now, which is exactly where it should be." Dan gave a haughty sniff. "Besides, I had to prove I was better than you - you locked up all my comrades, after all." So Dan was needy - Phil was just going to have to learn to deal with it. After so long without companionship, Dan was only just realising how much he enjoyed it. He planned to smother Phil for the month they had together, and he wasn't going to think about anything past that.

"It definitely worked. I don't want to look at anyone but you," Phil replied cheekily, grinning at Dan when he gave Phil a look of absolute disdain. He could see that Dan was loving it though, wanted to shower his thief with his attention, and unlinked their fingers just to wrap his arm around Dan's waist and drag him in that little bit closer.

They walked on through the desert, Dan leaning into Phil's side. He loved just watching Phil out here, seeing him experience things, for the first time truly free. It warmed Dan's heart, to get to be the person who saw Phil like this. He wanted his Prince to be free.. 

They continued walking after that, dropping the heavy conversation to instead replace it with things less important and more fun. This was a time to enjoy other’s company, considering all the hard things they were going to have to face in the next month, and the months after that. 

Phil just wanted to focus on Dan right now. 

The sun was moving steadily through the sky, a bright orb the two of them were steadily chasing before it would make its descent, the moon rising behind them. 

Dan, ever the best companion, continued to point out plants and creatures that Phil had never had the chance to enjoy before, hidden in dunes as they moved across the desert sands. Phil cast his gaze wildly about in a desperate attempt to take everything in, to capture every last second of it all, with Dan giggling at him from beside him. 

Phil could hardly blame him. He probably looked a right sight sending his gaze so wildly about the world around him. 

Despite the chuckles, Dan didn’t make fun of him. Instead, he just continued to point strange things out to Phil, and allowed him to ask thousands of questions during their trek across the sands. 

It wasn’t until the sky had begun to dim slightly, signifying an incoming sunset, that Phil saw it - a Komodo dragon, a beautiful sight that Phil had only ever read about in books. His breath hitched as he watched it scuttle across the sands, disappearing behind a dune, and then, before he could stop himself, he let go of Dan and took off running in pursuit of the animal. 

"Phil!"

Dan's tone was a mix of fond and exasperated. He watched helplessly as Phil went tearing away from him regardless, shouting something about a Komodo dragon that he was following. Dan lifted his eyes heavenward. He was glad the universe had decided to give him the gift of a companion, yes, but did they have to give him someone so  _ impossible _ ?

Laughing off the sound of Dan shouting his name behind him, Phil kept running. He wanted nothing more than to follow the animal, to see where it went, and to find out if it had any other family or friends out here. He’d so rarely gotten to see much of the world, no one could blame him for wanting to chase after this one interesting anomaly. 

With Dan following behind him, Phil felt sure that he was safe, and he chased the creature behind another sand dune until he stopped just at the edge of a pit in the ground that looked almost like mud. 

Taking off after Phil, Dan felt his cloak streaming out behind him as scampered across the sand. Phil was easy to follow, thankfully, what with his bumbling walk and the two giant packs on his back, but Dan's heart froze in his mouth the moment he saw where Phil had stopped.

The strangely shifting mud-like sand was enough to warn Dan. 

Quicksand. 

They were right at the edge of a swamp of quicksand.

"Phil!" Dan shouted again, but it was with full urgency now. His legs pumped faster, until he was right behind Phil, and he grabbed at his packs with just enough force to topple them both over. 

Dan went rolling straight away, forcefully moving them away from the quicksand until he had Phil safely pinned underneath him, far away from treacherous ground. Dan's chest was heaving, his eyes heavy and dark with worry and fear.

Phil had just been about to turn to Dan and inform him that he'd potentially found a source of water under all that mud, just about to step forward and crouch next to the hidden spring, when Dan very sharply shouted his name, his voice full of panic and urgency. 

Turning anyway, Phil froze, eyes wide as he watched Dan barrel towards him, gripping tight to his packs and dragging Phil backwards until they were both falling to the sand below. The movement didn't stop there, even as Phil groaned at the feel of landing on top of their bags, because Dan then immediately rolled away, taking them both back down the dune Phil had run up and over, until they came to a stop with Dan on top of Phil, a well of horrified emotion in his brown eyes. 

"Do  _ not _ do that again," he hissed, studying Phil's shocked face closely, hunting his eyes for any harm, and promptly collapsed against him when he was sure that Phil was safe and still with him.

Dan's heart was racing in his chest, and he was trembling just from the  _ thought _ of losing Phil. It was then that Dan knew he could never, ever, bear to lose his Prince. Not ever.

Dan’s voice shook, and there was so much  _ fear _ there that Phil could only stare, confused and distressed because Dan was upset on top of him.

In the tiniest voice Phil could manage, he said, "Okay," letting out a little "oopfh," as Dan dropped fully on top of him in seeming relief. That expression terrified Phil as he reached around to wrap his arms around Dan's waist. 

The man was trembling. This fact terrified Phil.

"What did I do wrong?" he whispered. "Tell me so I don't ever do it again. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered, the words soft against the shell of Dan's ear. The last thing he'd been expecting when he'd taken off was for Dan to not only tackle him, but to collapse on top of him in such obvious relief, as if he’d truly feared for Phil’s safety and wanted nothing more than to protect him. This was something entirely new to him. 

Dan let out a shuddering laugh, because Phil didn't even realise what had just happened. He was trembling, he could feel it, but he relaxed when Phil's arms wrapped around him and anchored him in place. Phil was safe. Phil was here. Phil wasn't going anywhere.

Dan wasn't going to lose someone else.

He let out a shuddering gasp, then sat up and glared down at the Prince. Calmly, he punched him in the shoulder.

"You are an  _ idiot _ ." 

Dan would have been seething, but his voice cracked with relief. 

"That was  _ quicksand _ , you great big bumbling  _ fool _ , don't you dare ever scare me like that again. I thought - I thought you-"

Dan broke off again, hiding his trembles behind a fiery glare. He couldn't lose Phil, not now that he'd let him in so close. Dan couldn't lose someone else, not after he'd finally remembered just how good it was to have someone to share his life with.

Feeling Dan let out a shuddering gasp made Phil's heart lodge in his throat, and when Dan sat up over him, glaring down at Phil with surprisingly dry eyes for the amount of emotion trembling through his body, Phil could only stare back with a furrow in his brow.

Until Dan punched him in the shoulder of course, at which point Phil groaned. 

"What was that for!?" he complained, only for Dan to call him an idiot, voice cracking with relief. 

So Dan didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve, but every sound he made was currently telling Phil just how terrified he'd made him. 

Eyes going wide at the realization that he had nearly just walked into one of nature's worst traps, Phil gasped, reaching up to cup Dan's cheeks with his hands, forcing his thief to look at him and recognize that he didn't have to be scared anymore, because Phil was right here and Phil was very much alive. 

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to scare you,” he whispered, as reassuring as he could be. “I'll be more careful next time. I promise. It's okay, I'm still here," he continued, seeing straight through Dan's glare to the hurt and pain underneath it all.

Dan shuddered again when Phil reached up to cup his cheeks, once more grounding him. His words were even more soothing. Yes, Phil was here, he was safe, he was still with Dan and nothing was going to change that.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut, suddenly realising just how vulnerable he must seem. He reached up to grip Phil's wrists, holding his hands against his face, and let out another tiny breath of relief.

"Just stick next to me from now on," Dan stated tersely, "And  _ be careful _ . Don't just go running off if I haven't pointed out a path. I can't risk - I can't lose you too."

Dan's voice shook, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, surprised to feel them burning. When he was a little calmer, he drew out of Phil's grip and rolled off of him, letting Phil sit up too. Dan felt raw and vulnerable now, not quite sure he could be this open to Phil. It hurt, to be so scared for another.

When Dan reached up to grip his wrists, Phil half expected him to tear Phil's touch away, angry as he was. But Dan didn't, instead seeming to be trying to ground himself in the knowledge that Phil was there and Phil was okay and he had nothing to worry about. Phil had never seen Dan this scared before, not even when Phil had gotten into a heated argument with him over who was going to go after the Dragon, and it was horrifying. He never wanted to see Dan looking this scared again, not when his thief was usually so strong.

"Okay," Phil replied again in an equally small voice, terrified to upset Dan anymore. He could listen to Dan, obey him even, if it meant keeping them both safe and not terrified for each other’s safety. If he was curious about something, he'd ask Dan, rather than just running off like an idiot again. It hurt him to hear the hurt and fear in Dan's voice at the idea of Phil being lost to him, and he swallowed hard, hearing Dan's voice shake. He thought he saw Dan's eyes rim red with tears, but he was too quick with closing them for Phil to know for sure.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, squeezing Dan's cheeks a little for added reassurance now that Dan's eyes were closed and he couldn't see Phil alive and well in front of him.

"What would I tell your father if you died on the first day," Dan muttered, shaking his head. He leaned against Phil, grabbed his hand tight, and started walking again, the firm grip more than enough to tell Phil not to run off again. Dan was itching to be back in the safety of his cave, where Phil couldn't get hurt, and Dan could keep them both safe. It wasn't far now.

It wasn't even relieving to Phil to have Dan roll away from him, but he went obediently when Dan grabbed his hand and pulled him up, walking more quickly now. His fingers were bruising in their grip, but Phil didn't complain. He understood, after all. 

"I'm sorry," he said one last time. "I won't do it again."

Dan relaxed a little as Phil apologised to him again, until it finally sunk in. Phil was still here. He wasn't going anywhere, and he wasn't lost to Dan.

Dan leaned into Phil's side, loosening the death grip he currently had on Phil's hand. "It's alright," Dan sighed heavily, "And it's not your fault. I overreacted, I just - I  _ can't _ lose you, Phil."

Dan dropped his head, more vulnerable than he'd ever felt before. Worry made him raw with emotion, not something he was used to anymore, and he nestled as close to Phil as could while they were still walking. He managed another shaky smirk. "Much as I don't want to make you any more arrogant, I do actually care about you quite a bit. Alright?"

He kept his gaze determinedly ahead, not wanting to take in Phil's undoubtedly smug smile. Dan was going to have to get used to being a bit more open and free with his emotions, but it would take time. He already felt bruised and battered, and emotions were a lot harder to battle than any physical fights.

"We're almost to my shelter," Dan added with a small smile. "Just over there. You see that little outcrop of rock?" Dan pointed it out, relaxing a little more.

Phil had understood, even from Dan's playful remarks and attitude, that he meant a great deal to the thief. He had no doubt that he had stolen Dan's heart just as firmly as Dan had stolen Phil's, and yet, it all seemed so much more real now, with Dan next to him still shaking with the fear of losing Phil, nuzzled up against him, seeking comfort in his touch. 

However, when Phil tried to turn to Dan, to catch his eye and reassure him that Phil already knew this, Dan wouldn't meet his gaze. Brow furrowed, and heart racing in both joy and pain, Phil merely sucked in a deep breath, and decided to deal with it later. They had time, and if Dan was feeling too emotionally vulnerable right then, then that was okay. Phil could wait. He didn't want to hurt Dan anymore than he already was.

Still frowning, Phil turned back to looking ahead, spying Dan's shelter as he finally pointed it out. He nodded at seeing it, feeling his heart beat that little bit harder in his chest. It was clear how Dan had kept himself hidden for so long. The little outcrop of rock showed no indication of hiding any kind of entrance inside, and it disappeared into a swelling dune of sand. Phil wondered how often Dan's little hideout found itself buried by storm. 

"Let's get going then," he said, voice a curious mix of subdued and excited. He was still hurting over having scared Dan so much, having forced him to be so vulnerable when he knew Dan didn't like that, but he was undoubtedly ready to see Dan's home. 

Phil was still sounding subdued and small, which Dan didn't like at all - not knowing he'd been the cause of it. So he tightened his grip on Phil's hand again and led him the last few steps towards his shelter.

"See, when I said  _ cave _ , that may have been a bit misleading." Dan turned to Phil with a wicked little grin, although oddly enough there were nerves dancing around in his stomach. He really wanted Phil to approve of his living space - wanted to let Phil in as much as Phil had let Dan in, in his own chamber in the Palace.

Dan bent down and shifted some sand and rock away, revealing a tiny, narrow passageway that was too small to stand up straight in. Dan usually crawled, but he knew that might be a problem for Phil.

"I want you to go first," Dan explained, turning to pull Phil closer and sending him a reassuring smile. "And I promise, this tunnel is only the entrance. It opens up beyond there. I'll be right behind you, ok?"

Dan was tingling with anticipation by this point. He was proud of his little shelter - the tunnel only went on for a tiny way, and then it opened to reveal a large cavern that Dan had decorated with jewels and draperies and fine cloths stolen from various market places over time. The best part was the roof, though. While the sides were covered to protect Dan from the elements, the centre of the cavern had a jagged hole in the roof, giving a perfect view of the desert sky, which was currently amid a quite spectacular sunset.

The excitement was growing, and when Dan turned a wicked grin onto Phil, he couldn't help grinning back, nearly jittering in place all over again. He'd probably never stop feeling so excited when he was with Dan, but more than anything, this was exactly what Phil had been wanting; for Dan to let him in.

He did, however, gulp when Dan crouched down and shifted away rock and sand only to reveal a tiny, narrow passageway that Phil was mostly definitely going to have to crawl through to reach Dan’s home. Unable to hide the panic in his eyes, Phil merely stared at Dan. Shaking his head aggressively at the thought of being made to go first trapped on either side in an enclosed space, Phil took a step backwards, only for Dan to meet him step for step and pull him into him instead.

Meek, Phil said "I bet when you found out how terrified I was of enclosed spaces you realized you were safe as hell here didn't you?" 

He was shaking, though, just trying to get the attention off of him, but knew the joke had fell flat. 

"Promise?" he asked, voice quieter and more unsure. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dan, it was just that this was a lot. Phil hated,  _ hated _ enclosed spaces, and it was a fear he'd never quite been able to make himself get rid of, irrational as it might be. 

Dan could see the fear trembling in Phil's eyes and hands and face, and he soothed him as best he could, gently stroking Phil's palms with his thumbs.

"I promise," Dan murmured. "I'll go first if you're more comfortable - I just need to hide the entrance again, once we're inside. And I promise you, the tunnel is tiny and there's a great big space after it. You don't feel trapped. I just don't want to spoil the surprise." Dan winked.

Phil was still trembling, though, so Dan drew away and looked around, having an idea. He reached into his cloak and drew out a small ruby set into a pendant, stolen in the capital, and showed it to Phil. "Look. I'm going to throw this in the tunnel, and it'll land in the cavern. That'll show you how much space there is."

So Dan bent down and threw the ruby into the tunnel. It rattled as it went, landing in visible sight, and there was a loud echo when it dropped to the ground, reminiscent of a large open space.

"Ok?" Dan checked with Phil again, hovering by the entrance. "I'll be right here the whole time."

Phil couldn't help shakily laughing when Dan reached into his cloak and pulled out a very expensive pendent that he then immediately threw into his home as if it were nothing. The sound it made, reverberating loudly like it had landed in a very open space, soothed his nerves a bit more than anything else had, but he still wasn't quite ready. Shaking all over, Phil gripped Dan's hands hard again in his.

"I can't believe you just threw that," he teased, laughing shakily all over again. The idea of Dan's home being unlike anything Phil was suspecting made him eager to just get this over with and head inside, but it was hard when the panic was already starting to squeeze off his airways. He swallowed thickly, warmed by the look in Dan’s eyes, and finally closed his own. He took a deep breathe, and then he was taking one last glance around the open desert around them before steeling himself to crawl instead.

"No, I'll go first. You have to hide your home. I'd never let you leave yourself open and vulnerable to anyone," he stated, gulping one last time before finally moving closer to the entrance. Dan's soothing words kept echoing in his head, reminding him that Dan had and would do anything to make Phil feel comfortable. This was a far cry from that day in the underground, when Dan had held a knife to Phil's throat and thrown his crown into a dark passageway just to fuck with Phil, attempting to scare him rather than soothe. There was a gentleness to Dan now that Phil loved, and was so proud to be a part of it. 

Getting down on his knees, Phil moved forward quickly, pushing through the panic rising in his chest as his breathing grew heavy immediately. His hands pressed into rough sand, but he didn't care as he began to crawl, just wanting to reach the other end of the tunnel he’d just knowingly entered. He squealed a little when he felt something touch his leg, realizing quickly that it was just Dan, and tried not to freak out when Dan moved a rock back in front of the entrance, destroying the light that had been shining in from behind them. Phil could still see the light from up ahead, though, from Dan's cavern, and he couldn't help wondering where it was coming from.

Dan scrambled through the tunnel after Phil, eager to see his face when he saw the cavern, accidentally brushing up against Phil in his haste to get inside as well. Phil's little squeal was adorable, if not for the fact that Dan knew he'd be freaking out about the small space, so Dan made a soothing noise rather than the chuckle he itched to release. 

Limbs shaking, and breathing ragged, Phil started to crawl again from the brief pause Dan’s touch had given him, and rushed towards the light at the other end. By the time he reached the end, Dan was right behind him, and Phil could see the exit in sight, far closer than he had been anticipating. 

Scrambling forward those last few meters, Phil rushed into Dan’s home, and the minute his head was free from the low hanging ceiling of the tunnel, he stood and took in a deep breath -

Which was then immediately stolen from him when he managed to take in the room. 

The first thing he noticed was the giant hole in Dan's roof, a ragged piece of missing rock that sent light filtering down below. The sun was just now barely setting, and so the rays of light and colored sky filled the cavern in a way that made everything glow. Phil's gaze was stuck on it for a moment, jaw having dropped open, but he shook himself in order to take in the rest of Dan's home.

Ornate draperies and fine clothes lined the sides of the room, lending something soft to the space, something un-thief like, nearly un-Dan like if Phil didn't know how gentle his soul really was. Piles of  _ things _ Phil couldn't quite make out, and exotic plants took up much of the space around the edges of the surprisingly large cavern, but there were thick furs and recycled animal parts from Dan's hunting that kept the ground just a bit more soft than it might otherwise be.

Overall, it was beautiful, littered with lost treasure far more grand then the simple jewels Dan often stole and that the palace held, and Phil was downright awed by it’s beauty.

Everything about it felt like home. Everything about it felt lived in, and warm, and treasured. Everything about it felt… like everything that Phil had ever wanted in life.

Turning back to Dan, Phil's lips quirked up happily.

"Would you believe me if I said I'd rather live here than my own home?" he murmured softly, knowing already that Dan would doubt him, possibly tell Phil that he'd miss his own beds soon enough, and turned back around to wander under the hole in Dan's ceiling.

Immediately, Phil was sitting down and sprawling out on his back. 

"How wonderful a view this must be at night," he said softly, staring up at it in wonderment, and imagining the sights that Dan had seen. 

This was the life he wanted to live. He wanted to create a home like Dan had, not be stuck with rooms like the palace where Phil couldn't really be Phil. He wished he could explain that to Dan, even as Dan moved to sit down right next to him. 

Phil liked the way Dan refused to leave any space between them. 

The tunnel ended soon enough, and Dan jumped up to his feet quickly, itching to see Phil's reaction. He wasn't disappointed in the slightest. Dan felt a little tremor of happiness at how taken Phil seemed to be - no one else had ever been in here, after all. It was entirely Dan's place, entirely for him, and he wanted Phil to be a part of it.

Which was why Dan's breath literally stopped when Phil said he'd be happy to live here.

He stood, speechless, simply watching as Phil went to sit under the gap in the roof, looking up at the sky. Dan immediately went to join him. He didn't like leaving any space between them, not if he could help it, so he lay back next to Phil, their sides touching all the way down, and Dan smiled softly. Phil was looking at the sky, but Dan was watching Phil.

"Wait until you see it when the stars are out," Dan nodded with a knowing grin. He nestled in next to Phil, laying his head lightly against Phil's chest. It was strange, this constant desire to be near Phil. It itched away at his skin until he felt cold every time they weren't touching.

"And, I mean... you'd be more than welcome to live here," he murmured after a moment, enjoying listening to Phil's heartbeat speed up under his ear. "But be careful saying things like that around me, my Prince. I might just be tempted to steal you away for good."

Dan nestling his head over Phil's heart was quickly becoming Phil's favorite thing, and he moved his arm to close it around Dan's shoulder, enjoying the way it felt to have his thief lying on top of him again. There was something particularly vulnerable in Dan allowing Phil to be the comforter, rather than the comforted, which was exactly what it felt like he was doing. Phil knew Dan needed reassurance that Phil truly liked the place he lived.

Phil hadn't been able to imagine his thief's hideout, but now that he'd seen it, he didn't think there could ever have possibly been anything else.

Biting his lip against replying to Dan's soft words, Phil turned to look down at him, watching as Dan's fingers nervously played with Phil's shirt. In that moment, Phil wanted to say he'd be happy to let Dan steal him away, but it wasn't that simple, and Phil needed to stop making too many promises before it was too late. They didn't know what their future held just yet, but if there was nothing else, Phil knew he wasn't letting Dan slip back out of his life - and if he could help it, he'd find a way to juggle both of their lives.

Already, he had a few ideas.

Trading out a few nights in the palace for Dan's desert hideout from time to time was definitely on the list. 

Thinking of the future was a nerve-wracking thing for both of them, and Dan didn’t want to dwell on it too much. It was difficult for him to see any way for them to be together in the long-term, no matter how much he willed that to be possible. It just seemed so  _ difficult _ .

Phil had his princely duties. He was going to be tied up at the Palace, especially if this mission was successful and they were able to heal Cornelia, and then there would be another royal wedding to attend. Never mind that Phil was also  _ Captain of the Royal Guard, _ where his very job was to capture Dan.

And capture him he had, if not quite in the way he’d been meant to.

Dan sighed, trying to get past his own thoughts. The future might be dark, but his present - his present was the best he’d ever had, at least since he was a child. Phil in his arms, himself in Phil’s arms, wrapped up in Dan’s home where he never thought he’d be able to bring another person.

He wanted to let Phil in completely - to show him everything. That included the deep reaches of Dan’s past, and everything he didn’t want to think about.

For Phil, though - there were some things Dan would very much like to give Phil.

Dan sat up, untangling himself from Phil’s arms and prickling with uncontained excitement. He tugged lightly on Phil's arm. He hated to interrupt Phil’s perusal of the sky, but he had other things he wanted to show his prince. "So you know how you said you wanted something precious to me? I think I can finally give you that."

Cuddling with Dan was quickly becoming one of Phil’s absolute favorite things. He could probably lay like this forever and be happy, which is why when Dan rather suddenly pulled out of his arms, it came as a surprise to Phil, who let out a soft sounding whimper of distress at the movement. 

Dan moving away from him was enough, in fact, to tear Phil’s gaze away from the quickly setting sun, and he sat up as Dan stood and rushed away, saying something about precious things and how Phil had asked for something that morning. 

Heart quite suddenly racing all over again, Phil felt a grin beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. 

“Yeah?” Phil asked, the sound breathless as he watched Dan scuttle away. 

Without further explanation, Dan jumped back to his feet and moved over to the corner by his sleeping furs. Here was where he kept his most personal of belongings - the ones he couldn't bear to lose. The fairy tales that Phil had helped him to steal were sitting open on top of a chest, along with the emerald Dan had stolen the first time he’d met Phil which was, indeed, sitting next to a magnolia tree (a favourite of Dan's mother's). 

Underneath were a few other trinkets with various personal meaning, including a tiny wooden figure carved by his brother, but Dan had one particular item in mind. A little locket shaped in an oval, with a tiny engraving of a bear etched into the silver.

Dan moved slowly back over to Phil after retrieving it, sitting cross legged with the locket in his palm.

Dan didn’t give Phil any more explanation as he moved away towards a corner of the cave that Phil could just make out as a sort of bedroom. There were furs laying on the ground, and something that looked like a pillow made from cushions possibly stolen from someone’s sofa, and a pile of precious looking objects hidden away in a small looking chest beside Dan’s bed, a few other things, including what appeared to be a tree, sat outside of the chest next to it. 

As Dan shifted things away to reach into the chest, Phil felt his heart quite literally leap into his throat. The idea of finally literally holding Dan’s heart in his hands, the way Dan held Phil’s, the two of them having something precious and important to each other on their beings all time signifying where their heart lay, made him feel… blessed. 

Once Dan had retrieved whatever he’d been looking for, he returned to Phil’s side, where he had waited rather patiently for whatever Dan might think to give to him. Phil was practically holding his breath as Dan settled back down next to him, something clasped loosely in the palms of his hands.

"My father gave this to me, right before he died," Dan started quietly. "He was given it by his father, who apparently picked it up from a traveling salesman when they came through our village sometime back. The bear is something to do with our family - a guardian, I think. Father never got to tell me the whole story." Dan looked up slowly, and, grasping the locket by the chain, held it out to Phil. 

"Not as rich as your watch heirloom, but it's all my family has. It's all I have to offer you, my Prince.”

Looking into Phil’s eyes made Dan brave enough to continue. There was a pain in his heart, an ache Dan very rarely allowed himself to feel, but just now, feeling as vulnerable and open as he was, and trapped in Phil’s gaze, Dan felt brave enough to continue.

He sucked in a breath and said, “I am Daniel Howell, and before I was the King of Thieves, I was just the son of a village healer. Will you accept me anyway?"

Phil’s mouth went dry as Dan spoke, his hands shaking and his eyes wide at the idea of having something of Dan’s that had been passed down to him by a father Phil knew to be long dead. How Dan could even bear to give such an object up to Phil… Phil could not comprehend, and yet he did not question it. Not now, when Dan was being open and vulnerable, not now when he knew such a careless question would do nothing but hurt. 

So Phil listened, and he stared as Dan opened his palms and offered Phil a long, silver chain with an oval locket at the end. 

Reaching out, Phil took it into his hands carefully, drawing it near with bated breath as if he terrified Dan would snatch it away again. As with Phil's family watch, the silver locket was battered and aged, scratched and scuffed in ways that gave family heirlooms there character. Phil's thumb pressed over the engraving of the bear, and then his eyes flicked back up to Dan's at his final words. 

Howell. Daniel Howell. 

Phil finally had a family name. 

Mouth slowly curling into the brightest smile of Phil's entire life, he slowly unclasped the back of the necklace, and threaded it around his neck, the oval locket falling between his collarbones as he clasped it again at the back. He wasn't looking at Dan as he reached down and touched the silver oval against his chest, marveling at the way it felt and looked against his skin.

It looked beautiful there, like it belonged, like it had always been Phil’s. 

It was the only piece of jewelry that Phil had ever willingly worn, other than Dan’s braclet, and it was the only piece of jewelry that he would ever wear around his neck again. 

This… this made Phil feel like he truly belonged to Dan, and that fact had never made him feel so happy as it did then.

Dan wasn’t quite prepared for the way the locket looked against Phil’s skin. That locket had been Dan’s only possession before he started stealing, when he’d abandoned his home after his brother’s death and run for a long, long time. It was his talisman, his only companion. Dan couldn’t even count the number of nights he’d spent curled up alone in the cold, gripping the locket tight in his trembling fists and barely allowing himself to remember.

His father had looked proud, handing the locket over to Dan when he’d been old enough to understand. Dan had promised to keep it safe, to uphold their family name and allow it to guard those Dan loved the most.

There had been a time Dan never expected to love anyone again.

Until Phil.

Now, the locket looked perfect hanging between Phil’s collarbones, and Dan could feel tears stinging at the back of his lids. He bunched his fingers into fists, curling his nails into his palms, and tried to bite back the uncontrollable waves of emotion. He wasn’t used to this, hadn’t ever expected to find this.

And yet, here Phil was. 

Swallowing against the lump in his throat, Phil caressed the locket against his chest once more, and finally let it go to look up at Dan once more. 

There were tears in his eyes, and when had those gotten there? Phil could feel his bottom lip trembling. This item, this locket, it was the only piece of Dan’s family that he had left, and he had given it freely to Phil, as something to claim Phil as his. 

A courting gift that perhaps meant more than any other would in their lifetime. 

“Daniel Howell,” Phil whispered, enjoying the way Dan’s full name felt curling around his tongue. He smiled at the man before him, whose face was a mask of nerves. “Don’t you know, yet?” he asked, getting up and propping himself on his knees. 

Slowly, he put his hands on the cold floor of Dan’s cavern, and started to crawl over to where he sat cross legged across from him, eyes dark as he stared up at him. 

“I will always,  _ always _ accept you,” he said, simple as ever. 

His thief was pliant under his hands as Phil gently crawled over him, reaching up to grasp at his shoulders and lead him to the ground under Phil. Phil didn’t know what he was doing, not really, and the tears had started to seep down his cheeks, but it was okay because Dan was crying too. 

Phil could see the wetness in his eyes as his lips parted in eager surprise at all that Phil was offering him right now. 

Steady, endless acceptance. 

Phil grinned to himself, and with Dan on his back underneath him, Phil crawled on top of him properly, hands bracing himself on either side of Dan’s head. 

The way Dan’s curls looked spread out on the floor underneath him…

Phil’s heart was racing in his chest. 

The locket he’d been given moved to sway and hang between their faces as both Dan and Phil’s eyes flicked back and forth between each others, just trying to take each other in. Gently, Phil moved so his legs were spread on either side of Dan’s, braced himself on one elbow, and cupped Dan’s cheek with the other hand. 

His heart was racing like it never had before, but in that moment, Dan had given Phil  _ everything _ , and Phil wanted nothing more than give Dan everything in return. 

“Dan,” he whispered, lashes lowering as his gaze moved from Dan’s wondering gaze to his parted lips instead. “My King of Thieves,” he said, caressing Dan’s cheek with the rough pad of his fingers. “You are mine,” he said, and finally leaned in close to kiss his thief. 

The kiss was possessive but sweet. Gentle. Loving. Everything that Phil had ever wanted to give Dan, to show him and make him  _ see _ . Dan made a soft sounding, surprised humming noise underneath him, his hands moving up from their prone position on the cave floor to bracket Phil’s cheeks, the touch rough and a little unsure, like Dan didn’t know how to be - kind, to his lovers. 

The idea of that, it flared hot through Phil until he could feel himself becoming aroused, and the desire to give all of himself to Dan resurfaced all over again, bright and more eager than even a mere few seconds before.

Dan might be the experienced one in this department, but Phil was going to show Dan how to love if it was the last thing he ever did. 

Grinning into the kiss, and playing lightly with Dan’s lips to guide them into something gentle and sure, Phil allowed his weight to fall on Dan so he could reach up with both hands and capture Dan’s wrists in his. 

Dan made a surprised sound against his lips that turned into something that almost sounded like actual pleasure, for the first time, and Phil grinned, pinning Dan’s wrists to the ground. 

“Dan,” Phil whispered, drawing away and slowly moving his fingers up Dan’s wrists to twine their fingers together instead, still keeping Dan’s hands pinned to the ground. His heart was pounding away in his chest, a heat burning under his skin that he’d so rarely felt before except for with Dan, and he knew he wanted nothing more than this. 

He was ready. 

“Take me to bed,” Phil whispered, his breath puffing against Dan’s lips. 

Dan let out a soft sounding moan, and Phil watched as his thief’s eyes closed. 

Proud to be in such control just then, knowing that in moments, this would be Dan taking control, leading them both through this, Phil trailed a lot of kisses up Dan’s jaw and to the shell of his ear. 

“Take me to bed, and teach me how to love you. At least, in this way.”

Dan nodded shakily under Phil, his lips trembling and still parted as he gasped for breath, swallowing thickly and quite obviously trying to recover from Phil’s acceptance of his gift, the offer he was giving him now, and Phil knew in that moment that he could trust Dan implicitly, even with this. 

As Dan leaned in to kiss him again, rolling them over so that he was in charge, lips searing and yet  _ soft _ in the way they touched Phil, Phil allowed Dan to drag him into a pleasure that he had never known.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to make a quick note at the top of this chapter. There’s been a lot of… backlash and comments regarding the previous chapter of this fic, and it’s been a bit of an emotional roller coaster for both me and @ineverhadmyinternetphase. We’d like to address a few of these things here.
> 
> 1\. We promised/warned at the beginning of this fic that the rating would never go over pg-13. There will never be an overabundance of nsfw content other than implied and a little bit of nudity. This is down to a few things. I am ace flux, which means that I experience every form of asexuality at different levels at different times. There are days where I am completely repulsed, and days when I am fine, but I am always asexual. Julia, meanwhile, is always sex repulsed. This means that, as a duo, we made the decision to never write anything more than implied smut, particularly as that is something Julia is completely against, and I understand her completely as I have days where I am completely against it as well. **I would like to reassure our readers who were worried we’d change the rating or include nsfw that this will never happen, while also informing those readers who are disappointed by this why we choose to keep the rating at pg-13. If this is a deal breaker for you, we apologize, but we will not be changing the rating at any time**.
> 
> 2\. The entire debate/fight over Phil being a bottom has extremely upset me. I talked a lot about it on my blog, but essentially, I just want to say that both Julia and I feel that sex isn’t about power, but about mutuality, and affection, and that is why, as you will see, Dan and Phil share a very versatile lifestyle in this fic. **Please don’t attack us for choosing to write them in this way; there is nothing wrong with preferring Phil as a top, but there is something wrong in attacking the others for doing something that defies the norm in the phandom.**
> 
> **3\. Please do not go to Julia (@ineverhadmyinternetphase) regarding anything that has to do with the implied nsfw content of this fic.** I’m super sex repulsed most of the time, so anything to do with asking for smut/nsfw content makes me want to throw up. Feel free to come chat to me about literally anything else though, including why I want to write fics that don’t have nsfw themes (there’s a whole bunch of acearo goodness in that answer xD)
> 
> 4\. **We will never write any scene outside of this fic that is nsfw as a side chapter or a bonus chapter etc…** This is because this makes Julia incredibly uncomfortable to think of her characters as doing nsfw things in general outside of the implied stuff we did write, and it makes me uncomfortable to even consider writing something without my co author for our co-authored fic, if that makes sense.

The stars were out. 

Phil was shivering and emotionally drained, giggling against Dan's lips and shuffling to get more comfortable pressed against him, limbs curled around his thief’s. His thief was so warm against him, even in the cold of his cave; maybe it was the fact that he was flushed, or maybe Dan was just always warm, but it hardly mattered. Phil was soaking it all up, warm from the inside out, and impossibly giddy after what they’d just done, what they’d shared together. He’d never felt so… close, to another human being, and to have shared that with Dan… it meant more to Phil than he could explain. 

The animal skins beneath their bodies were covered in sweat, but Phil didn’t care. He was too busy kissing Dan, smiling against his lips, enjoying the way the other man had relaxed completely next to him, pliant to his every desire 

They were dressed again, sort of. Phil had blushed so much at the end there that Dan had chuckled at him and retrieved both pairs of pants for them to pull back on. It had soothed Phil quite a bit, to not be completely exposed anymore, and Dan had been respectful as always, keeping his gaze above the waist as Phil got dressed. Now, though, now Phil couldn’t seem to stop touching all of Dan’s scarred and exposed skin, drawing pointless patterns against him like the love-sick fool that he was, and teasing at the dark marks Dan had taught him to leave properly. 

“How’s that, then?” Phil mumbled, pressing two fingers into one such mark on Dan’s skin - one of the very few marks on Dan’s body that Phil himself had left, rather than - someone else. 

Honestly, Phil had so many questions about all that. He wanted to trace every single one of Dan’s scars and ask him he’d gotten them, but he was far too busy feeling all fluttery and giddy inside to bother the warm atmosphere the two of them had buried themselves inside. 

Besides… they’d have time for questions later, surely.

Phil was warm, so warm, against him as Dan lay on his bed of furs, their limbs entirely wrapped together. He had his head on Phil's shoulder, with Phil's arms tight around him, and their legs entangled under a soft blue blanket. The stars twinkled delicately through the cavern roof, providing just enough light for Dan to watch the way Phil's chest moved as he breathed, to stare at the contrast in their skin tone as he splayed his fingers out across Phil's ribs.

Dan shivered a little under Phil's touches, as Phil seemed to have an unnecessary desire to touch Dan everywhere, all over his scarred and marked flesh. Dan didn't understand the fascination. His body was a mess, beaten and broken from a hard life on the streets, but Phil... Phil was a creature of beauty, and Dan could stare at him forever.

Lightly, because he could now, Dan's fingers trailed down Phil's chest, exploring again the flesh he'd come to know so well. Phil's skin was soft and warm and so, so smooth, showing his life of comfort, but the way his muscles bunched belied his strength and years of training. Dan was fascinated, and he traced the pattern of Phil's freckles in the same way Phil traced Dan's scars. He could spend hours just lying here, in casual intimacy, tracing patterns on Phil's flesh and watching the way his eyes softened when he looked at Dan. Dan would never be over this. He'd never had intimacy like this before - not after he'd got what he wanted.

Phil was going to destroy him.

The oval locket Dan had given Phil earlier was still around his neck, lying against Phil's chest, and Dan felt a pang of longing when he saw it. It was so _right_ to have it sitting there on Phil - like it belonged, like he carried part of Dan with him. Because he did. Dan had slowly but surely given his heart to this Prince, and there was no taking it back now. Dan was going straight to hell, but as he lay gently on Phil's chest, in Phil's arms, he couldn't even bring himself to regret it.

Dan gave a little shudder when two of Phil's fingers pressed against a mark at his collarbone, and he tilted his head up just enough to send Phil an unimpressed look. "Excuse you. I was busy; quit distracting me." He shifted a little closer, sliding a leg around Phil's and winding his arm securely around Phil's waist, nuzzling his head into Phil's collarbone. He snickered against his skin. "Besides, I think you're a bit more marked up than me. With a bit more practise, we'll get you there."

Phil couldn't help but laugh at Dan’s comment even as the flush raced down his chest all over again. He was so tempted to shove Dan away from him for it, except he really didn't want Dan to move. It felt so good being tangled up the way they were, like nothing Phil had ever felt before. Sure, he and Dan had shared a bed last night, cuddled a few times before now, and even been pressed together more than once, but this? This was different. This was so much more, unafraid as they were to tangle their bodies together completely now they'd seen all of each other. 

Besides… it was true that Dan had managed to lay more waste to Phil’s pale skin than Phil had managed to Dan, but he didn’t mind so much anymore. His body still prickled a bit with the feeling it had given him, and that was nice, wonderful even. Phil pressed his nose to Dan’s curly hair instead, and just kind of took all of this moment in.

He was still grinning when he asked, “But I’m distracting you with what, exactly?”

Phil’s fingers trailed up Dan’s back. He could just about see a particularly nasty scar from his position curled over Dan’s head, right at his shoulder blade, and his fingers curled around it automatically. It looked kind of like a stab wound, if Phil had to guess, and it hurt him to know what Dan had to have been through in his short life so far. Still, though… he wanted to know it all. 

“I don’t see you doing anything but touching me, after all. I couldn't possibly be distracting you from _that_ , my thief,” Phil said, and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Dan’s head. 

Dan stretched out luxuriously under Phil's touch, purring like a cat. He lived for having his hair touched, even in its current curly state, and so he unashamedly pressed his head into Phil's touch to demand more affection there.

"Precisely," Dan sniffed, "I was busy looking at you." He traced his fingers in one smooth swipe down Phil's ribs to his hip, tapping them lightly against Phil's skin and delighting in the way Phil shivered under his touch. Dan wanted to tease every possible reaction out of Phil, to watch his face shift as Dan grew to know his body, grew to know _him_. He was itching with the desire to be as close to Phil as possible, emotionally as well as physically, in every sense of the word.

Phil's hand continued down Dan's back, and he stretched again, enjoying it, until Phil's fingers brushed a scar just under Dan's right shoulder blade. Dan winced, just a little, and shifted out from under the touch. It was an old wound, but a painful one, and much as Dan didn't want Phil to stop touching him, well, ever, there were some things he was a little vulnerable about.

Dan hated being vulnerable, even if Phil was surrounding him like a warm, comforting blanket. He loved this intimacy, but it would take some getting used to.

When Dan flinched, Phil glanced down to see if he was okay, and then moved his fingers away from the spot he'd been touching before. He reminded himself not to bother that particular scar in the future, and moved his hands instead back up to Dan's hair where he knew his thief seemed to like being touched. In fact, Dan seemed to enjoy any touch to his hair, because there had been a point when tugging on it was a thing, and Dan had only seemed to encourage it. 

"Mm, well. I'd much rather be bothering you, so pay attention to me," Phil teased, pouting a bit as he reached down to tip Dan's chin up to look at him, wanting to see those warm brown eyes boring into his own. He grinned when Dan did look up, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead, closing his eyes when he was done and pulling away on the slightest bit. He wanted to be close to Dan.

After all, he liked the way Dan was so comfortable with him now, and that he himself was able to let Dan touch him so easily. His body still shook under the unfamiliar touch, but it was in a pleasant way, and Phil just wanted Dan to keep touching him like this, in casual sweeps of his hand that showed he loved Phil's body just as much as Phil loved Dan’s. Phil didn't quite understand why Dan would want to look at him though; he was just Phil, bulky and pasty skinned. He personally found Dan far more attractive than himself, but then he figured this whole thing wouldn't have worked out if Dan didn’t feel quite the opposite to Phil.

"And you call _me_ needy," Dan snorted, turning his face up when prompted and grinning cheekily at Phil. He closed his eyes briefly when Phil kissed his forehead, and returned the gesture by lightly running his nose up Phil's jaw until he could press a kiss to his cheek. Phil's hand was back in his hair again and Dan made a soft noise of contentment, curling up even closer. His arm settled around Phil's chest, wanting to hold him, to feel him near.

"So. Tell me something..." Phil trailed off, suddenly a bit nervous. For all that Dan had given him, Phil didn't want to push any boundaries. Moving one hand down to Dan's chest, Phil pushed his hand over a patch of skin that was discolored and patchy. "If I may... I want to hear your stories," he requested, pressing his palm harder over the mark in curiosity, hoping Dan would understand him. 

Dan shifted a little, rolling onto his side more when Phil drew a line down his chest. As Phil pressed his fingers there, questioning, Dan blinked and followed his gaze to see a discoloured patch of skin - one of his very oldest wounds, barely noticeable now. Dan had almost forgotten it was there.

"Oh, that old thing." Dan shifted a little further to give Phil more room to explore, glancing up to look into Phil's intense blue eyes. Curiosity was the prevailing emotion there right now, and Dan smirked a little. "Want to hear my traveller's tales, Phil? I assure you, they're not as exciting as you might think. But I can indulge you for a while."

When Dan shifted to move onto his side, Phil followed him, resting his head on a bundle of fur right next to Dan's. He was surprisingly comfortable despite missing the silken sheets of his own bed and the royal pillows that took up a good half of his bed, because he was here with Dan, and there was something amazing about sharing his space, learning about him and the life he lived on a daily basis. Settling in for a few good stories, Phil kept his gaze locked on Dan’s face for a moment, until Dan started to show Phil where his scars lay.

Dan stretched again, lifting his hand reluctantly off Phil's chest to instead trace the mark that Phil was still pressing against. "This is an old scar - from when I was a boy, stealing in the markets the first time I ever got caught. My brother was sick, but I'd used up all my father's old herbs and I hadn't got any supplies left, so I went to try and steal from a healer. Unfortunately, I didn't see her rather large son." Dan shook his head, his tone wry. "He only had a small knife on him, thankfully, and the cut didn't last. My brother laughed at me when I got back." Dan closed his fingers around Phil's wrist and moved his hand away from the mark, instead dragging his waiting fingers over to a thin, jagged line that crossed Dan's hip. “This one, though, is more interesting.”

Phil hadn't known Dan's brother was sick. The thought of it made him ill, and his brow furrowed because his people weren't meant to leave orphans to die on their own. Phil didn't know what Dan's brother had had, but the way he spoke of it, it was something his father might have been able to heal had Dan's family not been gone by then already.

Knowing as little as Phil did about Dan’s family didn’t change the part of Phil that wished he could have saved them all, just for Dan.

Phil’s fingers moved gently over each scar as Dan moved his hand, tracing them softly and memorizing the feel under his fingertips. He wanted to know all of Dan, and this was part of Dan, even if it hurt to hear the dangers he’d faced.

“This one,” Dan murmured, pressing against the jagged line, "I was headed into the capital city for the first time. Ages ago - I was fourteen, so - yes, five years ago. I'd heard there was a royal parade going on for the Queen's birthday, so naturally I wanted to cause trouble." The corner of Dan's mouth twitched up. "I snuck all the way into the Town Hall, where you and your family were up on stage. The King was speaking, if I remember correctly, and I was all set to run up there and make a nuisance of myself, but a Royal Guardsmen caught me before I could get more than two feet in. I ran, of course, but he chased me. Nicked me with his blade just before I disappeared over a wall." Dan chuckled. "I think my dislike of the Royal Guard stems from then, as well."

Hearing that even five years ago Dan had intended to be a menace to the royal family surprised a laugh out of the otherwise horrified Phil, and he had to stop and consider what he might have been doing at the royal birthday party back then, if he’d come close to running into Dan himself, maybe had an encounter he’d pushed away…

Ah. Phil remembered, now. He’d been up on stage next to his father, all dressed up in his royal guard gear, still so young and new to the fold, pretending as though he was keeping his family safe when really, it was the men he’d grown up around always protecting him instead. That hadn’t been all, though; no, ironically, that had been one of the first times Phil had felt confident enough to leave the city on his own, sneaking away when everyone’s back was turned, weapon at his hip ready to pick up and use to defend himself should the need arise.

Nudging Dan, Phil smirked at him. 

"I remember that celebration. Mother hadn't wanted anything so grand, but father had insisted, saying the world needed to see more of her, and so she'd gone and let father throw the biggest celebration possible. I remember I used that celebration to my advantage, and for the first time in my life, I ventured outside of the city walls all on my own. With everyone so distracted, I was able to slip off into the forests. I had just turned eighteen, thought I was so cool because I'd finally been named an official Royal Guard, but I forgot all my training that night when I ran into a Unicorn. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen," Phil stated softly. "Nearly let myself be killed when it turned and saw me, but… well, better ending than your night," Phil explained, still tracing his fingers over Dan's wound there.

Dan's eyes widened a little. "You saw a _unicorn_?" He sat up excitedly, shaking his head. "I can't believe it! They're so incredibly rare." Of course, now Dan thought about it, if anyone he knew was going to manage to see a unicorn then it would be Phil. Phil's good heart and moral compass would be more than enough not to scare away such a shy beast, even if it had almost got him killed. That wasn't the first time Phil had mentioned the forest, either. Dan would ask him about it later.

Unable to help his grin, Phil nodded enthusiastically. He'd never actually told anyone that story before, not wanting anyone to know or use it against him or to find another excuse to "want" him. Dan was the first he'd ever told, and he felt kind of proud of it when Dan actually sat up in excited surprise, a tinge of jealousy showing through his words. 

“Maybe I’ll tell you all about it another time, but for now… tell me about this scar,” Phil said, interrupting Dan’s excitement to instead trace his fingers up to a strange white crease on Dan’s shoulder, not wanting Dan to stop talking just yet. He wanted Dan to tell him everything, and Phil feared if they turned the attention back to him instead, Dan would forget himself and avoid any more conversation about him. 

Glancing down, Dan watched as Phil traced the oddly shaped scar on his shoulder and successfully making him forget about the unicorn, at least for just then. Dan let out a little sigh, staring down and away from Phil's gaze. "Well. Actually, that scar is a little embarrassing." Dan coughed into his hand, then wriggled himself back in close to Phil, so he could hide his face in Phil's neck.

"I got cocky," Dan explained. "I'd been living out on my own for quite a while, generally terrorising the local villages - no cities yet, I was still working my way up - but people had started talking about a King of Thieves who was plaguing the area. I quite liked the title. So I went into the village centre one night, all ready to break into a house, but there was another thief there who'd beaten me to it. He recognised me straight away, laughed at me for being so young. So, naturally, I, um, challenged him." Dan grimaced. 

"You're still pretty cocky," Phil teased, ignoring it when Dan thumped his chest lightly to shut him up. The whole idea of Dan being cocky and stupid enough to challenge someone older than him made him smile, and the only reason he didn’t succumb to the small prickle of fear at the idea of a young Dan fighting someone older than him was the knowledge that Dan had survived, and was here now, safe in his arms. Phil snuffled a bit, and curled himself tighter around Dan. 

Dan huffed. "Rude, though I can’t say you’re wrong. Never mind this thief was about twenty years older than me. Anyway. I had a knife I kept flailing at him, but he dodged easily, jumped on me and cut my shoulder." Dan shrugged, lips twitching. "I was _furious_ , but then he cut my knee too - look," Dan paused momentarily to show Phil the matching scar on his knee, "So I couldn't move. I passed out, I think, and next thing I knew he was building me a campfire and offering to teach me how to fight." Dan shook his head, smiling again. "I stayed with him a few months, until he kicked me out to go my own way again. I'd learned a lot, though. I owe him most of my skills in fighting."

At that, Dan glanced back up again and grinned straight at Phil. "And you know how skilled I am at that, hm? I reckon I could still take you in a fight."

Grumbling a bit when Dan started to shift around in order to show Phil his knee, Phil went with it, desperate to take in all of Dan’s body and all of his stories. He wanted to know all of Dan, so he looked at the small cut on Dan’s knee for the length of time Dan was willing to show it to him, and then grumbled a bit more when Dan started to shift around some more, really getting into his story. 

Finally, though, Dan stopped moving, and Phil laughed as his thief returned to teasing him. 

"I'll be honest,” Phil said in reply, “I'm more than happy he taught you how to fight… but I still think I could take you, my thief," he teased, tugging a little on a stray curl that lay against the side of Dan’s head, before placing it back in the nest of Dan's hair. 

Dan huffed at Phil’s response, though he more than happily moved back into Phil's hold, tilting his head and giving a little sigh as Phil continued to run his fingers through Dan's hair. Dan was also pleased that Phil was still calling him _his_ thief. He liked the way that tied them together, but without making Dan feel like he had to change. Dan was starting to entertain the very dangerous possibility that he might somehow be able to remain a thief _and_ keep Phil.

The thought was too precious, and Dan had to let it go.

"Excuse you, I could totally take you in a fight." Dan sounded vaguely affronted. He rolled a little, pressing himself carefully on top of Phil and grinning down at him.

Phil made a small "ooph" noise as Dan rolled on top of him, but he liked the way it looked and felt, head tilted back as Dan hovered over him. It was especially good now, though, after all they'd done, and he grinned, reaching up to press his hand to Dan's dimple again. He knew it annoyed Dan, but Phil couldn't bring himself to care. He just loved Dan's dimple so damn much. 

Dan's face screwed up when Phil pressed his dimple again. Phil seemed to have an utter fascination with it, or maybe he just did it because it annoyed Dan. Dan didn't know.

Though he'd be lying if he said he hated it.

Sniffing, Dan added, "I'm not cocky without reason, now. I don't think you ever managed to lock me away in your dungeon, did you?"

Phil shook his head, knowing Dan was right. Phil, as good as he was as Captain of the Royal Guard, had never quite been able to take Dan down.

"But I've also never had the chance to take you in a fair fight, with no advantages on either side. I feel like I might have a chance," Phil explained, tugging Dan down until he could kiss him soundly on the lips, sighing softly and unable to stop smiling into it. He liked that he could do that anytime he liked, now, heart fluttering in his chest as Dan moved to rest against his chest. Legs tangled together, Phil hummed and pressed his fingers back through Dan's hair.

Dan smiled when Phil kissed him, unable to help it. There was something so casually intimate about being able to touch each other whenever they wanted, kiss each other however they liked, and Dan was growing to love it. They could build a life based on this, he thought, if only they could find a way to keep both of them happy.

Still, Dan couldn't let Phil go unchallenged, so he pursed his lips, thinking. "I suppose - if there were no advantages. We're kind of evenly matched. One difference though, my Prince." Dan's eyes gleamed wickedly as he leaned back in, tracing his nose slowly up Phil's jaw until his lips were brushing Phil's ear just enough to tease him. "I fight dirty."

He pressed a kiss there, right under Phil's ear, before moving back around to lie on his chest with a snicker. He could feel Phil shivering beneath him.

It was ridiculous, the things Dan could do to Phil, even now. The way his nose felt tracing just under Phil’s jaw, his lips brushing over his ear, and his voice all soft and heated, made something stir in him again, and Phil could do nothing but let out a soft sigh as he shivered underneath Dan. His lips parted slightly, and his eyes fell closed for just the briefest of moments. 

“Fair enough,” Phil agreed lightly when he got his breath back, his heart having picked up speed at the way Dan had spoken to him. Swallowing thickly, Phil tried to clear his mind, and ended up letting out another surprised sigh as Dan shifted on top of him. He licked his lips, remembering that first day he’d met Dan on the rooftops.

“Considering the way you flirted with me the day we met… I can see you playing dirty to your dying breath,” he said. 

Dan laughed at the reminder of how he’d flirted with Phil that first day, his eyes glittering as he stared at the mess he’d made of Phil. Reaching up with tender fingers, Dan went ahead and carded his own fingers through Phil’s hair affectionately, before moving to settle himself on Phil’s chest all over again. He may be a tease, but he had no plans to push Phil any further tonight than they’d already gone.

Instead, Dan changed the subject. Besides, he very much still wanted to hear about that unicorn, and his prince’s adventures, so he said, “Anyway, enough about me. You said you knew the forest well?” Dan tilted his head up to meet Phil’s eyes lightly, smiling when Phil traced his fingers through Dan’s hair again. His voice was light hearted now, a bit teasing, but mostly, he just wanted to hear Phil talk. 

Dan closed his eyes, and nestled himself close to Phil again, listening to the slow, rhythmic beating of Phil’s heart. “I never ventured there - it was always too risky for me. What’s the forest like?”

Phil didn't really want to talk about himself, was much happier listening to Dan speak, but knew Dan wanted to know just as much about Phil as Phil did Dan, so he rested his head back against the furs underneath him, and thought for a second.

“It’s amazing, Dan,” he started, humming a little. His eyes sought out the night sky above them, in the little hole in Dan’s cavern that Phil couldn’t help feeling Dan was so lucky to have. His fingers played lightly against Dan’s body wrapped up in his arms, and he sighed, smiling. “There are so, so many creatures in the forest that I don’t even have a name for, rare and incredibly beautiful, just like the foliage and plants they inhabit. The further you venture in, the less traversed by humans it’s been, and the paths disappear until you’re left with nothing but natural trails to follow and strange nature to take in. Nothing’s man-made, there.”

Phil couldn’t help wanting to go back there now, thinking of the day he might get to take Dan with him. He’d not seen nearly enough of the forests in his lifetime, not yet, despite the sheer amount of times he’d managed to explore on his own. There was so much in there, so much unstudied and unknown, too terrifying even for most researchers and adventurers to seek out on their own - or at least, those known to Phil’s people. Perhaps their neighboring kingdoms knew more… some day, Phil would travel there as well, to learn… perhaps Dan would come with him. 

Phil cleared his throat, continuing. 

“I once found a pack of wood mice, down some strange trail I doubt I’ll ever be able to retrace again. They’re just as big as you’d imagine, huge fuzzy creatures with antenna as long as my arm. They sniffed the air when I came near, but didn’t fear me. One turned to me with big, beady eyes, but dismissed me almost immediately. They’d taken down one of the oldest trees I’ve ever seen when I stumbled upon them, and were gnawing at the bark inside, and yet it seemed as if they’d picked the tree on purpose for it’s age, not wanting to destroy the world they lived in… It was amazing, seeing nature at work like that,” Phil explained, thinking back on that wondrous day. 

Dan sat up a little, staring at Phil with slightly wide eyes. _Wood mice._ Dan had only ever read about those mysterious creatures, they played a key part in one of his favourite fairy tales. He’d used to act that out with his brother all the time as a child, in happier times, before he’d fallen sick and Dan had watched him wither away. But wood mice - they were notoriously shy, travelling in their tight-knit groups and rarely seen by human eyes.

For all that Dan had seen and done in his life, there were some things that Phil had done much more.

Jealousy twisted in Dan’s gut for a moment, before he calmed himself. Phil had seen things Dan had only ever dreamed about, or read about in his books, but never thought could be reality. But they were for Phil. For Phil’s world.

Why couldn’t they be real for Dan’s world, too?

Phil smiled to himself, turned his head to face Dan. 

“Maybe one day I can take you,” he murmured, and watched as Dan’s lips began to quirk up in a smile. Too afraid to face his response, however, Phil turned his gaze back up to the roof of the cavern, searching out the stars once more.

Dan wriggled. Maybe - maybe it _could_ be real for Dan’s world, too, if Phil wanted to take him there. But that would involve some kind of future where they could stay together, and honestly - honestly, as much as Dan wanted that, it was difficult to imagine.

Phil was still a Prince. Dan was still a thief. They were joined for this quest to save Cornelia, yes, but after that… after that, the royals would have no use for Dan at all. And while he dared to believe that maybe Phil would want to keep him around, it was… hard to imagine. Unless Dan gave up his thieving, but that would mean abandoning all the black markets he’d ever set up, all the ways he tried to help his people.

Could he do that? Would he do that, for Phil? 

Phil let his mind wander a bit, thinking of the other strange sights he’d seen in the forest, and then laughed as he remembered one in particular. 

“There’s a lake I like to visit sometimes, deep in the middle somewhere. I’ve got the trail memorized, from all the time’s I’ve visited. It’s really peaceful out there, and no one but me seems to know about it, so I’m always able to find security out there. Anyway, I’ve never been in the lake, but I’ve seen something even more amazing than experiencing that water. An Articuno lives there.”

“You’re _joking_.” Dan shot straight up and raised both brows excitedly at Phil. “An Articuno. Like, actually, _actually_ an Articuno.” They were almost as rare as dragons, talked about in fairy tales with just as much reverence, although they were mostly loved. Dan couldn’t count the number of stories that included a great knight being guided on his way by one.

Well, maybe that was happening now. Phil was a great knight, too, after all.

“I’m not,” Phil explained, his voice going low and conspiratorial. “I swear it. I caught them sunbathing once, and they looked at me with one, huge eye, like they knew who I was, and then flapped their wings and disappeared back into the lake like I’d never been there at all. Legend has it they don’t usually come out when people are around, but sometimes, they toss dead fish up at me, like a peace offering,” he continued, curling his fingers through Dan’s hair. 

Sighing once more, Phil closed his eyes, and bit his lip.

“One day… I want to take you there. One day… I want to show you everything.”

He couldn’t help how nervous he felt saying those words a second time, terrified that Dan might reject him.

Dan held in a breath. Slowly, carefully, he lowered himself back down to Phil’s chest and hid his head in his favourite spot in Phil’s shoulder, ducking there to hide his expression for a moment. Phil offering to take him there - making future plans like they were _possible_ \- it was doing strange things to Dan’s heart.

Maybe, once they returned, Phil would be able to sneak out of the Palace sometimes. Maybe he’d be able to escape his duties and come and spend time with Dan, at least some of the time. There was also the fact that Dan’s capital city hideout was right on top of Phil’s office, something that Phil was still ignorant of, but maybe Dan could use that to his advantage in the future. The idea of swinging unannounced into Phil’s space… that was a good thought.

If only it was possible.

For now, Dan wanted to enjoy what time he did have. So he lifted his face out of Phil’s shoulder and looked back at him, shaking his head gently. Phil sounded so enamoured whenever he spoke of the forest, and it was evident enough that he loved animals and wildlife. For now, Dan would focus on that.

"Why am I not surprised you went chasing after animals." Dan's lips twitched a little, and he went back to idly tracing patterns on Phil's chest, leaning into the hand in his hair with a low hum. "I sense that's a recurring theme. I'd love to see your forest, Phil. In fact..." Dan trailed off for a moment, tilting his head to to look Phil in the eyes again. "...I think I'd like to see everything you want to show me."

When Dan didn’t reject Phil’s proposal to show his thief the wonders Phil knew, he felt a burst of excitement flare through him. Knowing that Dan wanted to see all that Phil had to show him, just as much as Dan wanted to show Phil so much, made him giddy to the bone, and he laughed as he sat up rather suddenly, dislodging Dan from his chest. 

“Yeah?” he asked, rolling over on top of Dan and pushing him back down on the furs below them, arms coming up to cage Dan’s body in. He liked having advantage over Dan, was quickly learning how to play dirty himself, and nudged at Dan’s lips with his own. “You really want to see what I have to show you?” he breathed against Dan’s lips, laughing breathily again when Dan nodded underneath him. “You’ve seen more of the world then me, my thief… and yet, I still want to show you everything I know…” Slowly, Phil trailed his lips down Dan’s sensitive neck, chuckling at the way Dan tilted his head obediently in reaction

Dan gave a disgruntled squawk when Phil dislodged him from his comfortable resting place cuddled up to Phil's chest. He slid onto his back with a huff, though his eyes brightened again when Phil trapped him in place, body folded around Dan's. Phil was growing more and more confident with this, initiating more and more, and it was quickly making them equals. Dan had thought he'd be annoyed by that, but actually, it calmed him. Imbalance did neither of them good. Dan couldn't wait to keep pushing at Phil's boundaries, to see how many things he could teach him, how many firsts he could steal from Phil.

“Though, I do have to admit,” Phil continued, “That I am jealous of all that you have seen. Perhaps it would be better for you to show me the world after all,” he whispered, pulling back to look Dan in the eye, his own twinkling with something more than mirth. He pressed his hand over Dan's heart, lifted himself a bit, tried to take the mood back to something a little more serious rather than sexy. "Would you do that, Dan? If I asked you to? Would you take me away? Show me everything I've been missing out on?"

His eyes bored into Dan's. He wanted so badly to know if that was an option. Would Dan take care of him, look after him, be willing to have Phil so included in every aspect of his life?

"If I wanted to run away with you, even if just for a little while, in small spurts at a time, would you take me anywhere, my thief?"

Phil lifted off him a little, and Dan wound his arms gently around Phil's back, bringing him close. He loved holding Phil, making full use of his slight height advantage to curl his long body entirely around Phil's.

Dan shivered a little at Phil's questions, though. He could see the sincerity in Phil's eyes, hear the honesty in his tone. Phil meant what he was saying. He wanted Dan to show him the world. And if that didn’t tie in with Dan’s earlier thoughts - that maybe, possibly, there could be some kind of future for them. Somehow.

Dan's heart raced a little with excitement.

He reached up to card a hand through Phil's hair, eyes trained on his face. "Do you even have to ask? I'd give you anything you want, my Prince, anything at all to make you happy." He nudged affectionately at Phil, close to kissing him again, but not quite meeting his lips. "If you truly wanted to get away, to come with me - I could show you so many things. You'd love the menagerie in the Arkha mansion to the East, and you haven't lived until you've seen the sunrise over the coast to the North. So much I could show you, my Prince, if you step into my world for a while."

Dan meant the words, spoke them with true honesty, but there was a heaviness to his heart as well. Because however much he might want to, Dan knew he couldn't keep Phil. Phil had his duties, and he took them seriously, and Dan wished he could whisk them away from it all. He meant what he'd said when he declared he wanted to give Phil his freedom.

It was just - that freedom would mean taking him away from his family. From his job, a job that Phil clearly loved, and from a people who loved him back just as fiercely. Dan couldn’t take away their Prince. He couldn’t take Phil away from everything that made him happy.

But, if he was allowed short bursts of time… then maybe, maybe Dan could have that.

Slowly, the grin took over Phil's features all over again, Dan's eyes brilliant and sincere as he stared up at Phil. There was so much happiness bubbling up inside of him that Phil thought this might actually work, and then he was leaning back down and cupping Dan's cheeks to kiss him, open mouthed and giddy. He was grinning far too wide to make much progress here, but Dan wasn't complaining, laughing at Phil despite it all until Phil was pulling away with a happy sigh and settling his weight on top of Dan, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

Dan laughed into the kiss, laughed as Phil pressed close to him, but the sound was one of pure joy. Usually he laughed at someone's expense, the sound snide and jeering, but with Phil, he felt true happiness radiate inside him. It was like Phil reached between all of Dan's nasty little corners and instead found the true, warm, soft person he could be.

It made Phil smile, made him so happy, to hear Dan laughing with him, the sound soft against his lips, soft in his ears. He wanted to bathe in it, find another million ways to make Dan make that sound, and he curled into him, let himself be held, buzzing with more happiness than he could explain. He'd never been this happy, and it was strange because he shouldn't be just then. So much had happened to his family, so many things had changed, and his kingdom was in peril, and yet, Phil just wanted to have this moment with his thief. 

"Dan," he whispered, and closed his eyes, searching with one hand for Dan's so he could slot their fingers together again. He wasn't sure if he was pushing too far yet, but there was so much Phil wanted to say. He bit his lip, afraid to scare Dan away, and nuzzled closer still, reaching up with his other hand to close his fist around the pendant around his neck. "Dan," he said again, and sighed. 

Dan held Phil tight as Phil nuzzled against him, holding in another burst of laughter. He was buzzing with happiness, listening to the way Phil sighed his name. Hardly anyone knew Dan's name, and no one spoke it aloud without risking Dan cutting them. He’d kind of… ditched it, after his family passed and he became known as the King of Thieves. It was perfect and strange to hear Phil saying it, even now.

"If you promise to take me, if we survive this month... then I promise to go with you," Phil insisted, voice quiet. 

Those were the most perfect words ever. A sealed promise that Phil would come with Dan, would let Dan show him the world. That this wasn’t going to be the last of their travels together.

But Dan's eyes narrowed a little at Phil's comment. 

"What do you mean, _if_ we survive? I have absolutely no intention of letting you escape my clutches so soon." He ran a hand down Phil's back, digging his nails in just a little, just enough to make his point. "I don't let my belongings get damaged, Phil, and you most definitely belong to me."

Phil's back arched into Dan's touch, a thrill going through him at the use of nails and the way Dan said his name, claiming Phil all over again. He might have once found that horrible, or rude, but knowing that that was how Dan showed his affection when things were getting too close to matters of the heart, when he hadn't yet pushed himself into being open and vulnerable again, Phil didn't mind it. He collapsed back against Dan, his own hand moving up Dan's side's, caressing the skin.

"Protect me," Phil whispered, nosing Dan's neck. "As I protect you.” His lips brushed against Dan’s skin, and he pressed a quick kiss there, gentle as ever. His eyes fluttered closed as he held tight to Dan. He wanted nothing more than to believe that they would both come home safe from this adventure they were about to go on, but there was still something niggling at the back of his mind, a thought he’d had just that morning.

“Can I ask you a question?" Phil asked, waiting for Dan’s hum or approval before continuing on. "You promised my family to bring me back alive. That doesn't mean at the expense of your life, does it?" he asked, voice hushed as his palm spread over Dan's skin, took in the softness of him, the way it felt to be able to touch another human being. He nosed up against Dan's jaw once again, and then adjusted his head, looking up at Dan with something like fear in his eyes. "I know you, or I think I know you, but I don't want you to ever put me before yourself if it means you getting yourself killed."

Dan couldn't help but stiffen a little when Phil asked if he could ask Dan a question. Dan's first instinct was to fear the worst - that this soft moment between him and his Prince couldn't last, that Phil was finally going to ask Dan something that he couldn't answer, or at least not in a way Phil would like. Dan's mind raced with possibilities, thinking how many terrible things Phil could ask him - not least the truth of Phil's Uncle's death, which Dan really did not want to divulge.

He relaxed, then, and even gave a small laugh, when Phil's actual question was of a much kinder nature. He simply asked whether Dan intended to protect Phil's life over his own, if it came down to it. The question was still serious, as Dan could tell by the worried look in Phil's eyes when he looked up at Dan, reiterating that he didn't want Dan to get killed, but there was such a protective nature to it, betraying just how much Phil didn't want to lose Dan. Dan felt his heart expanding in his chest until he feared it would burst.

Dan chuckled again, low in his throat, and tightened his grip around Phil until he was hugging Phil tight against his chest. "You fool," he murmured fondly, and brought a hand up to tangle in Phil's hair. "I don't want to die for you. I'm not saying I wouldn't, if the situation came to it - don't argue with me, the life of a Prince will always be worth more than the life of a thief - but I would much rather we both survive." Dan tipped his head back a little as Phil nosed at his jaw, and he gave a happy little sigh. "Such a fool, my Prince. I'm not going to let either of us die, and certainly not by a _dragon_ , of all things."

It felt good to have Dan tightening his arms around Phil, chuckling as if Phil's question was ludicrous. It helped Phil to relax, the fear that had been plaguing him since before they'd left the Castle finally being settled a bit. 

Until Dan kept talking, of course. 

It didn't matter that Phil was the most comfortable he'd ever been, didn't matter that Dan had a hand threaded through his hair, didn't matter that Phil didn't want to pop their bubble of bliss. Hearing Dan say that the life of a Prince meant more than a life of a thief, whether or not he bookended that with the reassurance that Dan had no plans on either of them dying, not only broke his heart but pissed him off, and Phil sat up against Dan, pinning Dan’s lower half with his own weight by sitting on top of him.

The glare he sent at Dan was the worst Phil could muster, and he reached down to punch Dan in the shoulder the same way Dan had done to him when Phil had nearly walked into quicksand back there, in Dan’s desert. He was absolutely seething as he stared at his - his - _person_ , his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“No. Fuck you, Dan. Don’t you dare say those words to me,” he hissed, teeth gritted as Dan stared up at him in surprised awe. “Your life is just as important as mine. If it comes right down to it, you let me _die_ ,” he continued, his voice a low growl. Uncaringly, Phil pulled his arm back and punched Dan in the arm, because the idea of Dan dying for Phil, _leaving_ Phil, not least of all because he didn’t think his life was important enough, _killed him_. 

“I’d be more willing to accept that you couldn’t live without me than that you didn’t think your life meant enough in this world. You are just as good, just as important as me, Daniel Howell, and I will personally kill you myself if you ever let yourself leave me for something as - as - _ridiculous_ , as that.”

Phil's chest was heaving, and he thought he could feel the tears prickling again, but he didn't shift away from Dan, just continued to glare at him as he grit his teeth. He realized his words might not make so much sense, but he thought he might have gotten his intent across clearly enough for Dan to get it. Phil wouldn't accept Dan thinking himself less than Phil. 

Dan's eyes widened when Phil sat up, pinning him in place, and punched his shoulder hard. He blinked, shocked. Phil was speaking so passionately, as if he truly meant what he said, and his tone brooked no argument. He was adamant that Dan was worth as much as him, that they were equal. That was so rare for their world, and also just not _true_ \- if Dan returned without Phil, he had no doubts at all that the royals would not look kindly on him. Losing a Prince, one of the royals, was so, so much worse than losing a thief.

Never mind that Dan literally _couldn’t_ imagine leaving Phil in danger and not doing something about it. He’d promised Phil’s mother that he’d bring Phil back safe. Dan was not one to break his promises.

But still, the fact that Phil was willing to literally _punch_ him to show how much he didn’t want to lose Dan… Phil must truly care about him, then, if he was so passionate about Dan's survival.

Dan knew he couldn't let that stand, though. The thought of living in a world where he'd let Phil die was completely unthinkable, and he had no desire to allow that to happen.

So Dan narrowed his eyes right was back at Phil. 

"That's a nice ideal world you're living in, Phil. Do you think your parents would forgive me if I brought you back dead?" Dan's words choked a little, his voice cracking at even the thought. His eyes hardened. "As if I would let that happen. We are equal, Phil, yes, but I will not lose anyone else in my life. You hear me? I'm not letting you in this much just to go and lose you."

Dan's tone was final, and he turned to stare determinedly up at the ceiling, past Phil's shoulder. He didn't want to fight with his Prince, but he could sense a disagreement coming, and it made his heart sink. He didn't want to burst their little bubble, not yet, no matter how much the world was against them.

Phil was choking up, blinking hard to try and keep himself from crying, able to feel the lump forming in his throat. He'd never, not once in his entire life, cared for someone the way he cared for Dan. He'd never thought he could have this, and the idea that he might lose everything was tearing him up inside. But Dan was right. As he spoke, words nearly as venomous and passionate as Phil's, Phil realized where he was coming from, what they were up against, and he let a little sob break through at the reminder that, at least in their society, Phil was above Dan. In the end, if Dan were to allow Phil to die… Dan’s life would be forfeit, whether Phil thought that fair or not. 

More than that, though, the last thing Phil ever wanted to do was force Dan to lose another person he cared for, no matter how much he didn’t want to lose Dan. It was just… Phil needed to make it clear that he would rather be dead than live without his thief. The biggest problem was - it seemed the same was true for Dan, and that made it all the harder still, because Phil had this terrible feeling in his gut that if it came right down to it, the person throwing themselves into the line of fire first… would be Dan. 

Phil couldn't let that happen. 

With eyes burning with tears, Phil shook his head vehemently at Dan, and leaned in close to him. He was not going to let this go without a fight. Not so carefully, Phil moved his hands to grip Dan’s wrists in his, and slammed them to the ground, bracing his body over Dan’s and trapping him beneath him. His thief did not even struggle, something that lit a fire inside of Phil, and then he was leaning down and dragging his thief into a fierce, demanding kiss. 

His lips were hot on Dan’s, teeth digging into his skin, nipping and sucking and taking as his tongue pushed past Dan’s mouth to devour him whole. His tears were dripping onto Dan’s face, but he didn’t care as he kissed him hard, sobbing into his thief’s mouth and taking all that he could. Dan gave him everything - Phil could feel it in the way he yielded to him, fingers shifting into fists under Phil’s hold, body pressing up into Phil’s to reassure him that he was here, and alive, and _Phil’s_. 

The way Dan touched him, even without the use of his hands, reassured Phil that this man belonged to him, and slowly, the kiss turned from demanding anger, to soft, desperate love, Phil whining soft cries into Dan’s mouth, panting against his lips, and just trying to… take. 

The King of Thieves belonged to Phil Lester, and there was no way in hell he was ever going to give that up. 

By the time Phil pulled away from Dan, his grip was bruising, desperate to shackle Dan to him. 

“Then we’re not going to die,” Phil insisted, voice broken but _hard_. “Neither of us, because I am not losing you when I only just found you.”

Dan gasped a little from the ferocity of Phil's kiss, from the sheer, deep, _true_ emotion behind it. He could feel Phil trembling against him, sense a hold hard enough to hurt against his wrists as Phil held him pinned to the ground. Dan had absolutely no desire to move, but he wasn't sure he could break Phil's hold even if he wanted to.

This was strange, for Dan - to feel so loved by someone else, held so dear to someone that the thought of losing him made them react like this. Dan couldn't really remember a time he'd felt love quite like this - and it physically hurt. It hurt, because he wanted to take Phil away from every danger, to stay with Phil in a quiet little corner of the world away from any horrors, and yet, that seemed impossible. Especially now, when they had a Princess to save.

Dan wriggled his fingers a little, shifting in Phil's hold until he got Phil to release one of his wrists, and then his hand went straight to Phil's cheek, holding him in place as Dan looked at him firmly. "As I said - I have absolutely no intention of letting either of us die. You said you'd trust me, my Prince - trust me to keep us safe. Us, together, equally. I'm not going to let you die, but I don't have any plans to die for you, either."

Dan's tone was stern, but his hand was soft against Phil's cheek. Dan caressed the skin there gently, until he had Phil leaning into his touch. Dan kept his eyes trained on Phil's face at all times, hating the hurt he saw there, the fear hidden away in those intense eyes. "Think of it this way, my Prince - I have survived many situations before, and I always live to tell the tale. Now I have you to protect, I just have extra incentive to live. I promise you - do as I say, and we will survive." Dan's lips twitched a little. "You'll have to get better at obeying me, though."

It was hard, to let Dan go, release his wrist and wait out his reaction, purely because Phil didn't _want_ to let go. He just wanted this entire situation to be over and done with, for both of them to be safe and to act as if nothing was wrong. If only there were another way to get that dragon scale, to save his family, without putting either of them at risk. Not for the first time, Phil once again wished he wasn't a prince, that he didn't have duties to a kingdom he half hated half the time, the he and Dan had been handed a different lot in life.

He nuzzled into Dan's hold on his cheek, too scared to close his eyes, and let the tears drip down some more, because what else could he do? Dan wanted him to trust him. Phil did, he really _did_ , but he just wanted things to be perfect and okay. Anything could happen with a Dragon. They were ancient beasts, and they hoarded treasure. They were unlikely to be happy about two grown, armed men walking into their lair, whether they intended to steal their treasure or not. Perhaps their scales meant just as much to them at their treasure.

Fingers tightening on Dan's other wrist, Phil nodded, letting out a watery laugh at Dan telling him to obey him better. 

"I'll do anything for you," he insisted, shaking his head and finally closing his eyes. "I'd do anything to stay with you. Don't let me go, no matter what,” Phil begged. “I swear to you, we'll get through every hurdle thrown our way. I don't want to lose you."

Phil's words washed over Dan, and for the first time, he let himself truly believe them. He imagined, for a moment, that what Phil was saying was true - that he'd truly do anything for Dan, go anywhere with him, work to keep him safe and happy. And much to Dan's shock, he felt an odd burning in his throat.

Someone legitimately cared about him, someone he wasn't related to or stealing for or giving handouts to. Someone actually wanted Dan for _Dan_.

The thought was almost too precious to bear.

Dan swallowed thickly, blinking. The hand on Phil's cheek traced down slowly, wiping away his tears before moving along his jaw and down his neck, until Dan could touch the locket hanging about Phil's neck - Dan's locket. It looked right, there - a reminder that Dan was tied to someone else, tethered to this place by his connection with another person.

The best kind of connection possible.

Dan shivered a little, and despite the serious nature of their conversation, he could feel a smile beginning to spread slowly across his face. He splayed his fingers against Phil's shoulder, and let out a small bubble of laughter.

"I'm just happy," he explained softly, eyes meeting Phil's gaze again. There was always so much emotion in Phil's eyes, like they were saying so much more than Phil could put into words. Dan's smile widened still further. "You actually care about me, don't you? You care what happens to me."

Dan's voice was a little awed, no trace of his usual arrogance. He itched to pull Phil against him again, to nuzzle close, but he wanted to dispel Phil's fears a little more.

"You give me something to live for," Dan murmured, almost too softly to hear, pressing his thumb gently into a mark he'd left on Phil's collarbone earlier. "I didn't think I had anything but hatred and fight left in me, but you - you give me something to live for, Phil Lester."

Phil's heart was in his throat. It seemed like it always was with Dan. Their relationship was just still so new, so fragile with the possibility to break. There was trust between them, but it wasn't as established as it could be. Phil understood that real trust couldn't form without time, and time was something he knew he could give his thief. Whether he was never believed, Phil would always keep his word to Dan, get him out of any and all situations he managed to get himself locked into, and never give up on the bond they'd formed between them. He would never betray Dan's heart. 

Phil shivered as Dan's hand moved down his body once again, over his neck and down his chest until he was settling fingers over the very object Phil now treasured above all else. Phil watched the way Dan's lips trembled, watched the way his eyes went soft and clear, the way he seemed to open himself up in a way he _still_ hadn't fully done, until he was looking up at Phil with eyes wide open, a window to his soul.

Lips twitching himself, Phil snorted out a small laugh, sniffling against his tears. 

"I care about you so much. I think I always have, really," Phil whispered in return, nodding his head emphatically, sniffling again. "And I will fight for us," he insisted, nodding assertively. 

His heart fluttered, body aching where Dan was pressing his finger, reminding Phil of what they'd done, how they'd sealed themselves together in a different, special way that Phil didn't want to break. Leaning forward, Phil kissed him again, eyes closed as he sighed against Dan's mouth. He moved the hand still pinning Dan's wrist down again, and pushed his fingers through Dan's. 

Dan sighed against Phil's lips as he was kissed again and again. He could lose himself to this feeling - of being cared for, of being loved. A part of Dan still recoiled at the word, not wanting to admit to such a strong emotion again after so many empty, lonely years, but being here with Phil made everything seem so easy. It would be easy, to let those words slip out for this Prince with the heart of gold and the desire to do what was right, what was good, to make everyone around him happy. 

They kissed for a while longer, a sensation that Phil would never get tired of, and he let his eyes drift closed as he let himself slip into Dan, falling in love with him over and over again. He wanted so much, wanted to stay here forever, but he knew this happy little bubble would have to break eventually, and they'd have to move back to the real world. That was never going to change Phil's plans or his words, though. He'd always want all of this. 

"You are my reason to live, Daniel Howell," Phil whispered in return, right against his lips. 

Dan gave a little start at hearing his full name spoken aloud again. It brought back memories of his family, memories that were all too prevalent lately as he lay curled up in Phil's arms. Dan linked his fingers with Phil's happily, and then rolled them now he was free, so they were lying side by side on his furs and he could get his head resting against Phil's chest again. He loved to hear the steady beat of Phil's heart, reminding him that this was real.

Phil let Dan move them so they were laying side by side again, sighing as Dan settled his head over Phil's chest again, and relaxed, turning his gaze back to the view from Dan's cave to the starry sky above him once again. He couldn't help it as he wished on those stars that things would be okay, and that they could both return here one day, well and alive. 

"I could love you, Phil," Dan mumbled against Phil's neck as he curled his long limbs sleepily around Phil's. His restless night in Phil's bed in the Castle, accompanied with the comfort of being back in his own space, was making Dan's eyelids heavy, despite the fact they’d literally stayed in bed for hours. He nestled as close to Phil as he could possibly get, throwing an arm around Phil's waist and holding him close. "I'll fight for us, too. For our freedom. You deserve so much freedom, you know? Your smile is so much wider when you're away from your duties."

Phil glanced down at Dan, unable to help the smile, as he admitted to being able to love Phil, but didn't push it. He didn't think he was ready to say I love you yet either, despite being certain of his own feelings, and let out a small sigh of contentment instead, wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulders to drag him ever closer. They needed to sleep, and the way Dan was cuddling up to Phil told him he was ready to drift away. 

Phil had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping so soon, but that was okay. 

He grinned again at Dan's soft words, and then leaned down over him to kiss the top of his head. "Then perhaps we should fight for both our freedom," Phil whispered to him, kissing his head again. "Sleep, my thief. We have a long month ahead of us," he said.

There were so many thoughts and questions and problems at the back of Phil's head that he knew they needed to deal with, but not now. Not now, not after they'd made love, not when things were still so bright and happy and good. Phil had Dan in his arms, never wanted to let him go, and everything else could wait.

Thoughts of Phil's uncle still plagued him, his heart still ached, but he didn't want to push Dan yet. He wanted to give them both some more time, wanted to let them develop more, and then they could touch the hard issues. For now, as Phil stared up at the night sky, the view more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before, he just wished and prayed that things would turn out alright. 

It didn't take long for Dan to drift into sleep after that, Phil's whispered words accompanying him into his dreams. He was comfortable back on his furs, although he had to admit that Phil's bed had been softer, and the royal silken sheets were more comfortable to wrap up in, as well.

Dan could hardly complain about his sleeping conditions when he had a Phil to cuddle up to, though. Phil was warm and strong and his heartbeat was slow and steady in his chest, reminding Dan that he miraculously wasn't alone. He had someone to stay with him, and he was safe in his cavern, which meant that for once, Dan was allowing himself to completely succumb to sleep, rather than nap with one eye open in case of intruders.

It took a good, long while for Phil to sleep, busy as he was dealing with his own messed up and confused emotions. There was so much happiness in his heart, bubbling forth and wanting to leap right out, but there was pain too, and so much worry. Phil was scared. He was scared for his relationship with Dan, he was scared for the future of his kingdom, he was scared about his _own_ future, and he was scared for his family and the Palace and the Dragon he was about to face. Dan could reassure him all he wanted, Phil could trust him to the end of the Earth and back, but he was still scared. 

He didn't know if they would succeed, or what casualties would come if they _did_ , and that was the hardest bit for Phil because he was determined to do all that he could to keep Dan alive with him for as long as he could. He didn't want to lose his thief. He truly, truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

The sky soothed him, though, as did Dan's steady breaths and the comfort of being wrapped up in someone else's arms, and soon, he found himself drifting to sleep.

Dan slept soundly, relaxed, curled up in Phil's warmth, right through until dawn sent streaks of light angling through his cavern. Dan stirred reluctantly, not wanting to blink open his eyes. Somehow, during the night, he'd lost all of his furs again, and he was lying mostly bare under the crisp chill of the desert morning air. There was a warmth around his waist, though, and a steady sound of breathing in his ear that told Dan he was still in Phil's arms.

Dan smiled, blinking open his eyes to look at Phil, and oh - that was where his blankets went. Dan rolled his eyes a little fondly. He didn't want to disturb Phil just yet, not even to steal back his furs, so Dan settled himself down onto his stomach, content to watch his Prince's face and maybe drift in and out of sleep for a little longer.

Their little bubble was soon to break, as they had a journey to start and an urgency to their mission. But Dan didn't quite want to give up their newfound intimacy yet.

When next Phil woke, he did so with a giant yawn, the early rays of the sun streaking through Dan's cavern warming up his skin already. He felt kind of sticky and sweaty, and realized with an embarrassed start that he had indeed stolen Dan's furs in the middle of the night. Dan was still in his arms though, neck twisted as he slept on his stomach, breathing even but not like last night. It took a few blinks for Phil to realize that Dan was in fact awake, and he grinned, slow and happy, humming as he unrolled himself from his fur cocoon in order to reach out and touch Dan's cheek.

That warm something that had long since settled in him was back, and fiercer than ever. He could still remember the way Dan had looked at him last night, touched him, and it only fueled everything even more between them. Letting his eyes slip closed, Phil bathed in those memories. He'd given up so many firsts to Dan, firsts that he would never forget or regret. 

The touch to his cheek roused Dan again, if reluctantly. He was enjoying simply lying on Phil's chest and savouring the moment, listening to his quiet breathing and feeling safe wrapped up in his arms.

Dan shifted away from the touch, his face screwing up. He grumbled something inaudible and shoved his face determinedly into Phil's shoulder, refusing to wake up unless he absolutely had to. There were precious few mornings that Dan could truly indulge himself, and lying in was one of his favourite things to do. Phil was going to have to learn to deal with that.

"Thought I was supposed to be the thief around here," Dan mumbled slightly louder, shifting around just enough until he could recover the furs that Phil had somehow appropriated while they slept. Phil had unrolled himself now, though, so Dan snatched them back and settled under them, pressing his face back against Phil in a show that no, he definitely did not want to get up any time soon.

There was something particularly intimate and sweet about a sleepy Dan who was also incredibly comfortable with Phil now, and Phil couldn't help laughing as Dan shifted about, stealing back his furs, and slumping back into Phil's slide in an impressive show of not being willing to get up. The entire moment was a stark contrast from yesterday morning, and really made it clear to Phil that Dan had actually slept really well here, compared to in Phil’s rooms’. 

Pressing his hand into Dan's curls, Phil slipped his fingers through the soft hair and sighed. They needed to get up and start their journey soon, but a little while longer of resting couldn't possibly hurt, right? And besides, Phil hadn't slept that well either.

On the other hand, he also really wanted to get up and explore Dan's cavern, only he wasn't entirely sure Dan would be okay with him doing that on his own, nor was he sure Dan was going to give up his Phil shaped pillow considering the way he kept shifting his head into Phil's touch like he couldn't get enough.

Sighing, Phil allowed himself to relax a bit more instead, deciding he could get up later. For now, he was just going to let himself enjoy the way Dan nuzzled him and showed him a different kind of trust by being so vulnerable to Phil that morning.

Phil didn't drift, however. Instead, he let his eyes cast about the cavern, taking in all the piles upon piles of objects and lines of exotic plants everywhere. There seemed to be some kind of order to the chaos of the room that Phil wanted to go and figure out. He itched to get up, to discover more about his thief, but Dan was so _warm_ and cuddly right then.

Eventually, Phil couldn't take it anymore. Sure, cuddling with Dan had become his favorite thing, but Phil wanted to _see_ , and so he found a way to finagle himself out of Dan's grasp, stood up with an excited grin, and began to explore. He hadn't had the chance last night.

Dan let out a small muffled groan of complaint when Phil disentangled himself, but he was too sleepy to bother with getting up yet. He missed the warmth of his Prince by his side, so instead Dan rolled himself up in the furs until he was cuddled up in a ball, and stuffed his face determinedly in the rough rug they'd been using as a pillow. It still smelled like Phil - that would do, seeing as Phil had seen fit to abandon him.

Dan could hear Phil moving around the room, apparently stopping to take things in, so Dan opened one eye to make sure Phil didn't accidentally fall on something, or trip and hurt himself. He also wanted to check just what exactly Phil might find - Dan kept his most precious things here in his cavern, and although the significance of most of them would be lost on Phil, Dan was still a little worried about being entirely open with someone new.

And yet, as Dan watched Phil moving around his things, he was struck by the notion that this was completely _right_. Having Phil among Dan's belongings felt natural, and good, and Dan liked to see him there as if he belonged in this cavern as much as Dan did. Perhaps he could pretend, for a while, that Phil belonged in his world. Dan so wished he could be here permanently.

Dan's home contained a lot of priceless objects and scrolls, but very little of the room was actually made up of gold or jewels or other common objects that the thief stored in his cloak. Instead, there were scrolls and crowns and things Phil couldn't even begin to understand. Of course, there was still the occasional jewel, and as Phil moved about he even found Dan's stash of money, but the more he looked around, the more he began to realize just how much of what he stole Dan actually gave away.

It made Phil’s lips twitch up happily as he looked around Dan’s cavern. The room seemed to hold nothing more than Dan’s favorite things, including the beautiful rugs and draperies hanging on the walls, soft to the touch and full of so much beauty and culture that Phil quickly realized Dan just loved art. Dan seemed to love a lot of things Phil hadn’t realized he might be interested in, and he squatted down next to a bunch of children’s toys, all worn out and old. 

Something told Phil that Dan hadn’t stolen these items. Perhaps he’d found them. They were too well loved to be anything Dan would steal away. Phil knew better of his thief; he only took from those who had too much, and no rich child would ever allow their toys to become this worn. 

Fingers shifting over item after item, Phil eventually lifted up something very familiar to himself, and he gasped a little as he picked up a little stuffed lion, badly made and rough around the edges, but nonetheless _his_. 

Slow smile taking over his face, Phil brought the tiny item up close to his face, and took in the tiny patch under it’s left foot with a small "M" underneath it. 

Martyn had made and given this lion to Phil when he was seven years old and having nightmares every night. It had been a toy meant to protect Phil, and he'd lost it when he was eleven and had gone out into the market alone for the first time, wrapped up in a cloak, and tried to pretend he wasn't the prince.

Dan had found it, and somehow it felt like fate that Phil would find it again here. 

Dan watched with mild surprise as Phil paused by the selection of toys he had in the corner of his cave, tucked away like the memories that accompanied them. Dan had kept those from when he and his brother were small - before his brother had died. Mostly they were objects Dan had stolen from market stalls to try and make his brother feel better; even then Dan had taken things from the rich stall owners, even if his parents disapproved. Dan had just wanted to give them a better life the only way he knew how.

Dan sat up a little, ready to stop Phil if he had to - he didn't want to reveal too much about his past - but Phil seemed to be fascinated by a small lion. Dan couldn't recall too much about it - one of the collection of toys he and his brother had played with, before everything got too terrible. Dan hadn’t stolen that one, though, he remembered being gifted it by the older boys he used to run with as a child. Dan had kept it, though, as a constant reminder. He didn't want to forget his past, no matter how much he didn't want to talk about it.

Dan was curious why the lion had caught Phil's attention so much, out of all the many mysterious trinkets Dan had in his cavern. So he sat up a little more, still wrapped in furs, and disturbed the silent peace of the morning. "You know, I thought a Prince might have finer taste than that ratty old thing."

Phil was startled out of his reminiscing by Dan speaking up from across the room, and he whipped his head around to look at him. Dan was sat bundled up in his furs, hair a wreck, and eyes glossy with sleep. It made Phil smile again, and he sat up with the lion still in his hands to return to Dan's side with it.

"Fuck off, I have great taste," Phil complained, though he was teasing. He wasn't too offended by Dan's rude comment; after all, the object clearly meant just as much to Dan as it did to Phil if he kept it here in his cavern, exactly where he kept the rest of his most precious items. Playing with it between his fingers and re-memorizing the feel of the tiny stuffed animal that had seen him through some of the worst few years of his life, Phil let his lips quirk up fondly. 

"I think I know where you got this," he whispered, and finally looked back up at Dan. "The market place about… ten or so years ago, right? Twelve," he corrected himself, voice quiet. "I've never been much for the finer things in life. Surrounded by money and able to have anything I could ever ask for, ratty old gifts have always been my most treasured items," he explained, and looked back down at the small, tattered old lion plushie in his hands. He'd loved this thing so much. 

"This? This right here feels like fate," he continued. "It's mine, Dan. This toy is mine.”

For a moment, Phil didn’t say anymore. He just kind of stared at the toy in his hands, and played with it between his fingers again, enjoying the silent moment between he and Dan, and reveling in the moment of reveal. Then, finally, he turned back to face Dan with a small grin.

“My brother made this for me when I was seven because I used to have nightmares, and when he gave it to me, he said 'This lion will keep you safe, from now on. He'll be like your spirit animal, and so long as you have his spirit with you, no one will ever be able to hurt you again,’” Phil said, mimicking his brothers voice and laughing a little at how ridiculous he sounded. The memory was a fond one, for him. “At the time, of course, I believed him about spirit animals, and I was convinced that this lion was in me. The nightmares started to go away, and I… well, I got braver. I started to get reckless, to feel annoyed at being cooped up at home, unhappy in my roll as a prince…” Phil trailed off, rolling his eyes at himself. 

“How cliche, right? But it’s true. Even then, I was unhappy, approached by girls who wanted me for no other reason than my title. I got my heart broken the same year I lost this toy, the same year -” Phil trailed off, sighing a bit, and running a hand through his messy hair. “The first time I ever ventured out into the marketplace on my own, I was in disguise, and I had my lion on me just in case. I thought he’d give me the strength to survive on mine, that maybe I could run away from my own life for just a little while… but, that very day twelve years ago, I was beaten up in a back alley by some boys. Probably homeless, orphans, like you. They stole all my money, beat me so bad I almost didn’t think I’d survive, and left me to die. If I hadn’t managed to crawl home, I don’t know what would have happened, but a Royal Guard found me curled up at the West Entrance and took me inside. He’s one of the reasons I decided to become a guard, you know, because he took care of me and didn’t rat me out to my parents, offered to teach me how to fight…” Phil trailed off again, remembering, and then shook his head. “Anyway. That was the day I lost my lion. It feels like fate that I would find him again with you.”

Dan listened in astonishment as Phil explained exactly why he'd got so attached to the lion out of all the things in Dan's cavern. The story was an incredible coincidence - and Phil called it fate. Dan had never believed in such a thing, instead sure that you made your own destiny, but this was certainly a coincidence of the highest order. 

Slightly in awe, Dan watched the way Phil handled the lion with such gentleness and familiarity. He had no doubt the story was true. Dan leaned into Phil's side a little and grimaced at the idea of a young Phil so brutally injured in the marketplace, his first time out in the market. He must have been young, so sheltered, twelve years ago. Dan felt a sudden ferocious burst of protection for Phil, wishing he'd known at the time, had done something to stop it.

"You should keep it," Dan murmured, his eyes fixed on the lion in Phil's grip. "It's yours, then. I recognise your story. I didn't - I - I wasn't one of the ones there," Dan explained hesitantly, wincing at the idea of hurting Phil, even in the past. "But I - ah - I ran with a bit of a nasty crowd, back then. My father never approved, but my brother was tiny and frail so it was easy for me to slip out, and - there was this group of older boys. Thieves and orphans, mostly, but they gave me stuff if I lied for them, taught me how to steal. They gave me that." Dan nodded to the lion, his voice soft. "I gave it to my brother. We played with it, a lot."

Dan let out a low sigh. His and Phil's pasts, which Dan had always thought were so separate, were in fact not quite so different. At least they intercepted at this one point. It made Phil feel more real - as if he could exist here, with Dan.

If there was anything that could make Phil feel even happier that he'd lost his lion so long ago, it was hearing that Dan had given the toy to his frail little brother, and that the two boys had played with it far more than Phil probably had. Phil had always kept it on his person, tucked away in his pants or shirt pockets, keeping it locked up on himself for every adventure he went on. But knowing that Dan and his little brother had probably given it more love and attention, in a way, made Phil's heart swell, and he shook his head at Dan's offer for Phil to keep it.

"No. It's yours, then. I want you to keep it," Phil said. "It holds so much more for you. I - I'm happy you're the one who ended up with my toy," he explained, and took Dan's hand, turning it over so it was palm side up before dropping the stuffed animal there. 

Imagining a young Dan running with a rough and tumble crowd even before he'd lost his parents somehow didn't surprise Phil. Even his brother had been a bit of a horrible menace as a child. It was easy for bigger, older boys to make you think they were cool and draw you in, and the fact that Dan had grown up in the worst parts of the streets made it make sense. Still, there was something else Phil felt like he needed to stay.

"You don't have to tell me you weren't there, Dan. I know you weren't. I think I would have recognized you. But it's important that you understand… I never would have blamed you. If it had been you, if I did recognize your face, if you had beaten me to a pulp...I wouldn't have blamed you.”

Dan tilted his head, narrowing his eyes and studying Phil for any kind of falsehood to his words, because _surely_ he couldn't mean that. He couldn't mean that he'd completely forgive Dan for some of the terrible things he'd done in his past.

And yet, there was nothing but honesty in Phil's face and voice. His eyes held a little sadness, or sympathy, or nostalgia for a time long gone, but he truly meant everything he was saying. And that was just shocking to Dan. How anyone could be so gold hearted, to forgive even the worst of crimes done against them personally - Dan would never have believed it before he met Phil.

“You're quite something, aren't you," Dan murmured with a small shake of his head. He glanced down at the lion in his hand, thumbing over the small 'M' printed underneath it - and now assuming that it stood for Martyn Lester was just incredible. Dan's lips twitched. "My brother would be thrilled. He loved to imagine living in the castle - imagine his face if he knew he'd had an actual Royal toy."

Phil flushed at the compliment, ducking his head and reaching up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. He wouldn't say he was anything, really. He was just Phil, and he hadn't always been a good person. In fact, he was of the opinion he hadn't changed for the better until he'd faced off against a great thief who'd reminded him that it was the royals’ fault that bad things happened to good people in the kingdom. 

Phil nudged Dan's shoulder as he spoke of his brother, lips twitching and face showing that twinge of guilt and pain that gave away just how much he hurt speaking of them. Yet there was a bit of happiness there too as Phil wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulder. He couldn't imagine what it was like to lose his family at so young an age. He could understand how not speaking of them could be the best way to cope. Phil liked that Dan could open up to him, though. 

“I shouldn't have been out that day,” Phil added. “I shouldn't have been carrying so much gold. I shouldn't have been flaunting myself the way I was. Maybe it's hard to believe, but I was so _cocky_. I'd snuck out of the castle for the first time on my own, I was traversing the streets feeling on top of the world and like no one could touch me, and I'd called those boys out for robbing another kid, acting as though I knew more than I did. It was my fault I got beaten up, and honestly, I think I needed to be knocked down a peg," he explained, grinning.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"It even felt just that I'd lost my lion. I was prideful, even more so then. I thought I was better than everyone. I deserved what I got."

Dan frowned at Phil at that. "But, Phil - I don't ever want to think of you hurt. You didn't deserve it. Cocky or not." He smirked a little. "And believe me, I know just how arrogant you can be. No child deserves that kind of pain, though, and you were just a child. I did far worse, and never had such treatment."

Shaking his head, Phil couldn't agree with Dan. Perhaps he hadn't _deserved_ it, but he'd brought the pain on himself, and it had only served to better him as a person, to help him grow up and make same changes to his character. If it weren't for those alleyway boys, Phil might never have met Dan at all, might be as cruel as those he claimed to fight against the same way some of his royal guardsmen were. 

"I quite disagree, my thief. How many stab wounds do you have? I think it may be fair to say you've had just as bad a treatment growing up, and deserved it as little as I did," Phil murmured softly, thinking on the stories Dan had told and the wound under his shoulder blade he'd refused to talk about but which made him uncomfortable when Phil touched it. 

Dan pursed his lip, conceding that Phil had a point when he compared Dan's stab wounds to his own upbringing. Dan would never say he hadn't had a hard life, because he absolutely had. He just meant that seeing Phil in pain was never ok, and Dan was going to make damn sure it never happened again. Dan couldn't help but smile a little. "Perhaps, Phil. Though I have to say - the idea of you sneaking out of the Castle is really quite adorable. Tiny Phil wanted to see the world, did he?"

Chuckling, Phil nodded his head, pulling Dan closer and resting his chin on top of his head. "Phil has always wanted to see the world. Phil had always wanted to be free," he murmured, and pressed a kiss to the top of Dan's head. "I think perhaps I was just waiting for you, though," he said and chuckled as Dan shoved him a bit, both men feeling quite playful. Phil meant it, though. Having Dan in his life felt like everything Phil had been waiting for. 

"Soppy bastard," Dan huffed, though he was grinning. "You'll never turn me soft." His hands were gentle, though, as he reached up to cup Phil's face in his hands and turn him to face Dan, attention right where it should be.

Phil scoffed, rolling his eyes, but he was grinning so wide, because he most definitely _had_ turned Dan soft. He just wasn't going to point that out yet if Dan wasn't willing to admit it. They both knew the truth as it was, and so Phil just grinned to himself, feeling his insides curl with affection. 

"I would give you your freedom, Phil," Dan assured him. "If I could - I'd take you everywhere. All the parts of the world you've never seen, or even the parts you have would look different without a Royal escort. You should see them. You should have the chance, I mean, if you want it."

And, simply because he hadn't spent nearly enough time close to Phil yet today, Dan leaned forward to press a small kiss to the corner of Phil's lips.

Allowing Dan to turn him so they were face to face, Phil's grin softened until it just a small, sincere smile, sweet and softened by love. He took in Dan's alluring features, those eyes he'd grown so fond of, and leaned into him, knowing already he wanted all of that. He was going to make Dan take him everywhere. He was going to steal back his freedom, no matter how long it took.

The moment his family was safe.

Dan's lips pressed to the corner of Phil's, and he closed his eyes, breathing out softly. He leaned his forehead against Dan's, leaned his cheek into Dan's hand, and reached up to place his hand over Dan's. 

"I do want it," Phil admitted. "And I'm going to take it. But first... I have a duty I must perform," he insisted, knowing and hating the fact that he would be the one to pop their bubble. 

Dan sighed, though he'd known this moment was coming. As much as Dan might wish to stay here, in his cavern with Phil where no one could find them, and keep up their happy little world, he knew they had to move. Phil's family were in danger, which meant Phil might get hurt, and hadn't Dan just sworn to himself never to let that happen?

So, Dan pulled Phil in for one more lingering kiss before pulling back with a reluctant sigh. "You're right. Sadly. Come along then, my Prince."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the response to last chapter!! Sorry we haven’t got around to answering all the comments yet, both Eliza and I have got some life stuff going on right now. Eliza in particular has a lot of stress so send her lots of love and well wishes <3 Thank you for continuing to read and (hopefully) enjoy this fic though!

Phil let himself sink into that last, lingering kiss, knowing beyond a doubt what Dan was doing and that he was getting ready to draw them both apart, popping their little bubble of isolation. He was proved right when Dan leaned away from him.

Dan shuffled his way out of the furs and out of Phil’s arms, relieved that the sun had mostly risen now, warming the air in his cavern. He went to an area he'd sectioned off slightly and hunted through his clothes, finding a clean tunic to change into. As he moved, he spoke over his shoulder, "I have plenty of clothes, if you need any. And there's a small oasis just behind the cavern if you want to wash - I can show you. You must be sweaty, you stole  _ all _ my blankets last night." Dan sniffed, although his displeased tone was ruined a little by the fact he couldn't stop grinning.

Phil had slept in Dan's bed last night. They'd probably be sharing many more nights together, if Dan got his way. There was very little to be disgruntled with.

The idea of an oasis was more appealing than Phil had thought it would be. He'd never been given much chance to try those kinds of things, and he understood that it was less likely to be as appealing as Phil's mind was making it out to be, but he wanted to know what it was like to live like Dan, to live among the world without the baths he had at home. He wanted to learn to take care of himself, to take care of Dan, and so he ended up agreeing with Dan.

"I would be happy to borrow your things," he murmured.

Dan grinned back at him, a slow warm feeling curling in his chest. The idea of Phil in his clothes was appealing in a way Dan hadn’t quite expected it to be, oddly domestic, something Dan had never expected to have. So he shuffled his way back over and tugged on Phil’s hand. “Come along, then. I’ll show you everything.” 

Phil stood up, following after Dan as Dan pointed out his oasis, tucked away behind the cave in a secluded little cove. On the way, Dan paused by his bed, setting the little lion down among the pile of his most precious things - with the fairy tales and bear carved by his brother, where the locket had been until Dan gave it to Phil last night.

Phil shooed Dan off to take a bath first, grinning as he not only got to watch Dan place the lion plushie down in the pile he now understood to be number one in Dan’s heart, but got to stare at Dan moving around stark-naked, as neither male had bothered to get dressed again last night. 

The long expanse of Dan's back and flank kept Phil's attention long past when it should have, and he licked his lips when Dan turned to show off all that skin, all those marks, that Phil himself had left.

Yeah. Dan was his.

While Dan washed and got himself ready for the long journey ahead of them, Phil looked through his pile of clothing, catching sight of more weapons than he had imagined he'd find. There were piles of daggers, most of which looked far less exciting than the three Phil had given back to Dan, as well as the hunting bow Dan had mentioned. The clothes were a mix of old and new, but he and Dan were similar sizes, and Phil knew approximately what he should wear to survive the desert, so picked out something that Dan had left for him to pull on after he had his wash.

After that, Phil turned to head back to the oasis just as Dan was leaving. Their eyes met, and Phil wondered that if things were different right then, if they could have bathed together. It seemed like an intimate thing to do, something Phil would have loved had they had the time. He sighed regretfully, and dropped the pile of clothes just inside the area of Dan’s home that held the oasis. 

Dan watched him go, something awfully close to longing tugging at his chest. But he would have hours to spend with Phil in the desert, days and weeks and months of travelling stretching out ahead of them. Soon, this would become normal for them. For a short precious time, Dan could pretend to keep Phil.

Once Phil had gone on to wash, Dan turned back to his cavern, and grinned when he remembered the food store he’d been able to take from the Palace kitchens when they were last there. As if the actual King himself had given Dan permission to steal - had  _ hugged _ him, of all things. It made Dan smile a little, to think of Phil’s family accepting him in whatever little ways they could.

It also meant they now had a lot more food than Dan had been expecting, so he set about making Phil breakfast, getting a fire going and laying out some meat and bread, chewing on a strip of meat as he went.

The water of the oasis was surprisingly warm, and Phil quickly discovered it was due to a small hole in the side that gushed out hot water. The small spring must have stemmed from a hot well, and Phil could see how the running water entered one direction, and flowed out another in two small streams that all coalesced in a giant hole in the middle of this room. Dan was lucky to have discovered something he could wash in that was warm but wouldn't burn him, and Phil allowed himself to enjoy lathering himself up, relaxing into the warm water, dunking under it to wash his hair. It was almost more lavish and amazing than Phil's baths back at the palace in the end, something Phil had not been expecting, and he had to remind himself that they may not be so lucky on their journey.

As Phil got dressed again, he realized he was quite hungry, and wandered into the main cavern of Dan's home once more in search of food. He found Dan already in the midsts of setting up a nice breakfast for the two of them and grinned. Phil moved to where Dan was settled down whittling away at a sharp knife while chewing on one thing or another, and plopped down next to him.

"So, my thief. I promised to obey you from here on out, and I fully intend to keep that promise. Care to share the plan, though?" Phil asked as he picked up a loaf of bread Dan had set out and tore off a piece from it. 

Dan glanced up as Phil returned from his bath, smiling instantly. That was becoming a reflex reaction - Phil entered the room, and Dan smiled. Especially seeing him dressed in Dan's clothes, fresh from Dan's oasis. There was something so quietly intimate about it, so telling of a shared life. Dan's imagination was running away with itself, thinking of many other mornings like this one, spent in quiet domesticity with his Prince. Dan's heart gave a funny little flip at the thought.

Phil's words, however, brought Dan straight back to earth. He gave a small, sombre sigh, setting aside the knife he'd been idly sharpening after cutting up some of the meat. "You're just desperate to get down to business, aren't you, Phil?"

Dan knew they couldn't delay long, no matter what Dan personally might want. He expected Phil was worrying about his brother, and Dan had promised to help, so he would. Dan was itching with the desire to make Phil's world a little happier, in whatever way he could.

So Dan got back to his feet and strode over to a pile of parchments, hunting through them messily. Piles of trinkets and scrolls and stories and jewels were thrown carelessly to the ground until Dan emerged with a triumphant noise, holding up a map. 

"Here we go." Dan dropped down by Phil's side again and stole a piece of his bread, chewing on it as he pointed at the map. "So according to your father, the dragon is over here, in the mountains at the Western border. Now, I've been to the villages out that way, and it's very remote. We'll need to cross most of the desert and then get over the river somehow, which means we need a lot of supplies. It's about a week's journey just to the edge of the desert."

Dan's finger moved up, then, away from the villages and higher up to the jagged area depicting the mountain range. "I've never been up that high," Dan admitted, "But the village people will know the safest routes. This map is quite old - I charmed it off a duchess after she'd bought it from a museum I was trying to break into, she ended up giving me three snake skins and a ball of cotton wool as well, long story - but because it's old, some of the detail may be a little wrong."

Dan chewed his lip. "I'd say - maybe three more days to find the dragon's cave. Then we wait for it to sleep, take a scale, and head back. So maybe two to three weeks in total - enough time to get back to Cornelia." He sent Phil a sidelong grin. "Am I the best at planning, or what?"

Phil listened intently as Dan spoke, heart racing in his chest for multiple reasons. One, Dan was pressed up to his side, and was stealing Phil's bread in the perfect imitation of casual intimacy and domesticity, something Phil had craved all his life. Two, he was anxious and terrified, ready to get back home to his family to keep them well and safe, and so he was far too anxious to hear the plan laid out before him. Three, he was excited. This would be the first true adventure Phil had ever been on, and he felt like he was being set free.

Chewing softly, Phil nodded along to show he was listening, snorting a bit at Dan's strange story about snake skin and cotton wool, almost wishing they had the time for Phil to stop Dan talking and explain what the hell had happened there. Instead, he stared at Dan's map thoughtfully, watched the way Dan mapped everything out, detail oriented and certain they'd be back in time to save the Princess.

"The best," Phil agreed morosely, still staring intently at the map. It might be old, but he wanted to memorize the planes of it, memorize Dan's plan, try to understand best how to help them both. They needed to pack for a three week trip at most, needed to figure out a way to cross the river, and had to face the indigenous people of the mountains in order to get to the dragon they either worshipped or feared.

Phil added, "I know how to build a bridge. I used to practice them over the moat at the East Gate. If there's no other way across that river, I know I can get us safely across if you trust me and watch my back. How wide is it?" he asked, knowing already he could make something sturdy enough but light enough to get them across if they moved quickly, if only the river wasn't  _ too _ wide.

Dan's eyes lit up with interest when Phil mentioned that he knew how to build a bridge. He hummed thoughtfully, turning back to the river on the map and running his finger along the creased and lined parchment. "That could be really useful, actually. I was thinking we'd have to get all the way up North, where it's safe to ford, but if you can build a bridge then we should be able to cross further South. It's not too wide there, I think." He grinned and nudged Phil's side. "So you're not just a pretty face after all, hm?"

Phil rolled his eyes, ignoring that comment to say, "I'm trusting you to get us through the villages, Dan. I can't be the Prince there. Do you think you can charm them?" he asked, knowing the answer already when he looked back up at Dan's face. Biting his lip, Phil narrowed his eyes. "I swear to God if you flirt with them, I might have to kick your ass."

From the glint in Dan's eyes, Phil thought he knew the answer to that, and he groaned, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Fine, but your ass is mine. No kissing, no sex, just  _ words _ Daniel Howell," Phil demanded. 

Dan couldn't help but snicker and narrow his eyes into a playful glare. Phil's jealousy and possessiveness was more than a little endearing. Dan kind of wanted to push him over right there and remind him just how much Dan's ass belonged to him, but Dan had a feeling they wouldn't leave for several more hours if that happened, and the sun was already climbing. So he chuckled, “Oh don't worry, Phil, whatever happens I promise you'll be the one I return to."

The flirtatious avoidance of Phil's demand playfully annoyed him, and he narrowed his eyes at Dan. He could just see his mark showing above Dan's tunic, and pressed his finger there, turning his body to lean over Dan and make him feel small for once. He glared, bared his teeth, and leaned in to nip at Dan's chin.

"I better be the only one you're  _ ever _ with again," Phil insisted, wishing for one second that he could push Dan over and show him just how much Phil meant it, but they had no time. 

Dan couldn't help but snicker again, eyes delighted as he glanced up to Phil leaning over him and nipping at his chin. "Jealousy gets you going, I see," Dan all but purred, leaning into Phil to place his lips right by Phil's ear. "Interesting. You have nothing to fear, though - trust me, I have no desire to take anyone else, not now I have you as mine."

Dan was almost surprised to discover he meant what he said. Dan had never committed to one person before, and it felt a little alien. Now he had Phil, though, Dan couldn't even imagine looking at anyone else twice.

To prove his point, Dan leaned in and pressed a possessive kiss to Phil's lips.

It sent a thrill down Phil's spine to have Dan speaking low in his ear and then taking his mouth in a possessive kiss. Phil had never known he was a jealous person, but it seemed to be lighting a fire inside of him to imagine Dan using his charms on anyone but Phil for any reason other than to get them through their journey together. The last thing Phil was allowing was for Dan to run off with someone else, no matter how dumb that thought might be. 

If anything, it was clear that Dan rarely felt this type of affection for anyone else, let alone had sex with them for any other reason than physical enjoyment and to get something out of them. It was clear that Phil had stolen his heart, and yet the jealousy burned hot and new. Even thinking of anyone else who had ever gotten the chance to be with his Dan was hard, and Phil had to shake his head to shake the thoughts away. 

Being with Phil like this, it was the best thing ever, but also very distracting and they had a journey to start. So Dan forced his thoughts out of the gutter and settled for a chuckle instead. "Anyway. Travelling should work fine. I’ll get us through the mountains, don’t worry.” He tapped his chin, surveying Phil thoughtfully but with a wicked glint to his eye. "We will need a back story for you though. Maybe you can be my old, senile uncle who's convinced himself he wants to go gold hunting up the mountains."

"I'm not that much older than you," Phil grumbled, trying to force his mind back on thoughts of the incredible back story his thief had come up with for them rather than his romantic interests. "Four years doesn't necessitate a senile uncle of all things, but considering I treated you like my annoying nephew a few weeks ago, I guess this is what I deserve."

Dan stuck his nose in the air when Phil reminded him of when he'd been forced to play the past of Phil's nephew. "Yes, well," Dan huffed, "I'm sure I'd have got out of there just fine by myself. Just needed an excuse to talk to you again.”

Dan wasn’t pouting. He  _ wasn’t _ .

Phil grinned, poking at Dan’s dimple that appeared when he pouted like that. "Don’t worry, my thief. I can do that. Gold hunting is a good cover, that way if they worship the dragon then they won't kill us because they'll think that we're fool enough to get killed ourselves." 

Sighing again, Phil pushed a hand through his wet fringe, and reached out for a piece of dried meat, sucking and chewing on it for a bit as he thought.

“Senile old uncle it is, then," Dan continued, tone changing to teasing as he shook off annoyed thoughts of that last time he’d needed Phil’s help and rolling up his map to go stick it in his bag along with the other things he'd prepared for their journey. "Four years is enough, Lester. You're in your  _ twenties _ ." Dan deliberately made himself sound horrified, even as he scampered about his cavern preparing their supplies. He always loved travelling, but he had a feeling this would be even better now that he had a companion. “Honestly, as if I’d need the help of someone so old to get out of that house when I was stealing.” 

Snickering, Phil knocked into Dan. "I'm pretty sure you somehow managed to fuck yourself that night, and if I hadn't been around to save you, things might have turned out very different for you. How did you end up handcuffed, anyway?" Phil wondered, suddenly unsure if Dan really  _ had _ done that just to get Phil's attention or not. "Did you really not need my help then?" he wondered, standing up as well as Dan began to pack up some more things from his cavern to place among the objects they'd taken from the Palace. 

Dan just pouted more as Phil questioned him about the night Phil had had to come to his rescue. "It really wasn't my fault," he said petulantly, "I was climbing through their chimney when they came home early. I should have realised - they were on their guard, I'd broken into just about every rich house in the capital that week. I should have moved cities, but, well. I wanted to stay close to you." Dan admitted, feeling the spot on his right cheek going red. "The handcuffs were the Lady's fault. She grabbed me out of the chimney,  _ and _ found my daggers. I couldn't do much else but use your name. So I suppose you were maybe a little bit useful, yes."

Phil shouldn't have felt as gleefully proud as he did of the fact that Dan had been forced to use his name to protect himself all because he'd been too selfish to leave the city. Of course, Phil might have to throttle Dan if he did something stupid like that again, because who knew what could happen next time. If Phil was willing to let Dan continue his life as a thief, then Dan better work his ass off to keep that life safe. 

He had no idea what Dan was looking for in his home, but he had a few thoughts of his own. "If you could find me like, kind of a lot of rope, that'd be good," Phil explained, watching Dan move about. "And, you know, ask me for help if you need it," he added. "I might be in my twenties, but I think I proved I'm not useless last night, and every other encounter we've ever had," Phil explained with another snicker. 

Dan snickered when Phil asked for rope, and he moved to add some to his growing pile. "As you can see, I'm not the tidiest person," Dan admitted with a wry grin. "So it's probably best I find my stuff. We got most of what we need from your father, anyway."

"Pack that lot up," Dan added, nudging the pile over towards Phil, along with a bag. "You  _ are _ my packhorse, after all." He dodged Phil's whack with a laugh, instead hopping on over to the corner he kept his weapons in. The bow he'd long loved was coming with them, of course, and Dan would need his usual favourite daggers, along with some spares, and knives for cutting up meat. Having Phil along meant Dan could afford to bring some of his heavier items that he usually couldn't manage alone.

Yes, Dan could get used to having a companion.

Rolling his eyes and attempting to slap at Dan for being annoying, Phil leant over and began to pack up a third bag for the two of them. It was a good thing Phil was a strong person or this might be a bit more difficult for them. He knew everything they had with them was of great importance, however, and knew the longer into the three weeks they got, the less stuff they would have. They needed to survive for three weeks, though, and Phil trusted Dan's judgement on what they might need. 

Once the bag was packed and Phil was sure he'd be able to balance the three packs on his back, he moved to stretch and get himself settled properly. He watched as Dan moved about collecting hunting items, and decided that if they did run out of food, they'd probably be safe. 

Phil was anxious to get on the road, though.

"So, how do I know quicksand is coming, then? And what other dangers should I be keeping my eye out for in your desert? I can't leave all the hard work to you," he explained. "I don't want to get myself or you hurt and screw us both over if I don't at least know what I'm looking out for. "

Dan glanced up and over at Phil at his question, arching a brow. He had absolutely no intention of getting Phil hurt, but after seeing the way Phil had just wandered off exploring earlier, Dan felt cold fingers of fear wrap around his heart. Dan couldn't imagine Phil getting hurt, could already feel the way that would damage him.

No, Phil wasn't allowed to get hurt.

Dan placed his weapons down by the packs and strode over to Phil, hands on his shoulders, looking straight down into his eyes. "For one thing, you are  _ not _ going running off without me. Ok? You stick by my side at all times or I swear I will tether you to me with that stupid rope you're demanding we bring."

Dan dug his fingers into Phil's shoulders, holding him firmly in place. "For another - stick to the trails I point out. The desert can be tricky. Quicksand is easy enough to spot - if you see oddly thick mud, avoid it. Same with sand dunes. Don't stand under them for too long, if the wind changes you can get buried."

Dan's lips quirked up. "Basically, just obey me to the letter, and watch where you put your feet. Don't stand on snakes or scorpions, and only walk on the paths I show you, and you'll be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you hear? You're mine, Phil. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself."

Phil blinked, and suddenly Dan was there, stood determinedly in front of him with his hands on Phil's shoulder forcing him to stay in place. Listening intently, Phil nodded along with wide eyes, able to see quite clearly how serious and determined Dan was in his directions.

Avoiding mud and sand dunes were definitely things that Phil could do, though he kind of felt the way he usually did when he was out with his guard. They never taught him anything, just decided to keep him safe by telling him exactly what to do, and it was kind of irritating to Phil that Dan was doing the same thing to him too. Phil wanted to be able to protect himself as well, wanted to learn. 

"I know you won't," he replied. "And I'm happy to have you protecting me, probably need it more than I can say when we're under such a strict time limit, but damnit Dan, I want to  _ learn _ . Next time, I won't be so quiet. I don't care how badly you want to keep me safe, if my family weren't on the line, I'd be insisting you teach me how to protect myself rather than just ordering me around. I want to be free, and I can't be free if I rely solely on you and my guard to keep me from walking into one of nature’s stupid traps."

Phil just narrowly kept himself from stomping his foot on the ground like a child. 

To be fair though, he did understand why Dan wasn’t considering anything but ordering Phil around. He also couldn't help being delighted at the idea of Dan tethering himself to Phil, figuratively or otherwise. 

Dan was a little taken aback by Phil's sudden stubborn response, but then he reassessed the way he'd just spoken to Phil and realised he’d basically been treating him like a child. Dan tapped his fingers thoughtfully against Phil's shoulders. "Hm. I suppose you have a point. I didn't mean to be patronising - I just want you safe." He let out a slow sigh, meeting Phil's eyes, and his expression softened. "I want to give you freedom, Phil, but it's dangerous. I promise I'll teach you as we go, but some things just come with time and experience. You'll have to trust me and do as I say sometimes, at least in the beginning."

Dan narrowed his eyes a little at the thought of being like the Royal Guard, though. He'd always wanted to give Phil his freedom. Dan could see that Phil wouldn't be truly free if he just did everything Dan said - but it was tricky, when all he wanted was to make sure Phil was alright and safe and protected.

Perhaps he could give him a little more free reign.

Phil had already known that Dan just wanted to make sure Phil didn't get hurt on this trip, and he understood that, enough to realize that he couldn't just expect Dan to be willing to go through this whole thing via trial and error, but he still needed to get his voice heard, so it felt good when Dan acknowledged him and his desires. 

Nodding, Phil said, "I know. I know this is the worst time for me to be petulant about it, but I want to see the world with you, Dan, and I can't do that if you don't trust me to keep myself safe, too. I'll always trust you. I'll even do as you say. But don't treat me like a child. I want to know  _ why _ you tell me something, want to know the reason behind the moves we make and the things we do. I don't want to follow blindly, not because I don't trust you, but because I want to be your equal in everything, including this."

Phil couldn't help being proud of the way he'd phrased himself, hoped that Dan would understand and even agree with his need.

Phil's words had certainly given Dan a lot to think about. The fact that Phil was so adamant on them being equal gave new rise to his desires - as if Phil wanted more than to be free just for himself, but for Dan, too. He was embracing Dan's world entirely, wanted to be part of it, wanted to know how it worked and how to survive in it.

Dan was touched, but also worried. He wanted nothing more than to have Phil with him, by his side, but he worried. Dan's world was dangerous. Dan had grown up knowing nothing else, and while Dan had no doubts that Phil was tough, he didn't want Phil to have a hard, horrible life when he could have it so much easier. Dan didn't want to be the one to put Phil in danger.

He shook himself out of those thoughts for now, though. He had Phil here with him, and they had a task to perform, and that meant Dan could live out this little fantasy for now. Phil was here with him. That was all that mattered.

"Alright," Dan said suddenly, grinning mischievously, and stepping back from Phil. He pointed up to the cavern roof, where the sun was visibly climbing but was still in the early hours of the day. "First lesson. When do you think it's safest to travel in this heat? Especially considering we've got three packs to manage between us."

Choosing to stop thinking with the part of his brain that didn't want to be embarrassed by getting a question wrong, Phil looked up and said what seemed most obvious. "When the sun's setting. It's always hottest as the sun rises and settles in the middle of the sky, right?" Phil asked. 

"Correct," Dan nodded approvingly, smirking at Phil. "Well - almost. You're right about sunset being the safest time, but the hottest part of the day is actually early afternoon. The sun's at its peak then. We should be safe for now."

He knelt and stowed his weapons away in various places about his body, aware that Phil would know where Dan kept them if he ever ending up having to fight him again. Dan recoiled from that thought. 

Phil smiled broadly to have gotten even half of the question right, and nodded along with Dan's explanation of how it really was, realizing that it definitely made more sense. He wasn't going to allow himself to crack under embarrassment, however, not when Dan had already made it obvious he wasn't going to make fun of Phil with the way he'd replied, as if he were a proper teacher. 

Relieved that they could definitely start heading out now, Phil reached for the dagger he'd discarded to Dan's floor last night in the midst of their more passionate adventures in an attempt not to hurt either of them, and shoved it into the little holster he'd created just for it that he'd slung along the inside of the trousers he was borrowing so it would have less of a chance of being dislodged from his person. Dan had also offered him another, longer, more jagged knife that Phil was keeping in a similar type holster along his arm. It reminded him of his sword as he strapped it on, and he turned to watch Dan get ready as well.

Dan slung one of their three packs over his shoulder as he straightened again, nudging the other two over towards Phil with a grin. "Normally I wouldn't recommend carrying such heavy loads, but we have a long journey ahead of us, and I have you to carry stuff for me." He snickered. "This is what I'm proposing we do - we travel in the early hours, as far as we can, but when it reaches noon we find shelter. I can show you how to safely do that - and I'll teach you, not just order you, calm down. Then we can travel again in the evening until nightfall. Sound ok to you?"

It was odd, for Dan, to be including someone else in his planning process like this. Ordinarily he'd be running off on his own, or barking orders at his subordinate thieves to obey him to the letter. Having an equal was something new for Dan, as well as Phil, it seemed.

PIcking up the bags Dan had tossed to him, Phil merely snorted at his joke, and nodded along to his plan, knowing that Dan knew best and just grateful he was making sure Phil understood all they were doing. Whether he did so by teasing Phil or not hardly mattered, but his jokes were small and lame anyway, making Phil relax as he allowed himself to believe that yes, this could actually work between them. 

"Sounds great," Phil agreed, shouldering the two heavier bags Dan had loaded him with and getting ready for a long adventure. 

Dan grinned at Phil's reply, and stopped for a second just to admire the absurdity of this situation. Here he was, the King of Thieves, about to lead the Captain of the Royal Guard out on a mission. Phil was all dressed up in Dan's clothes, with Dan's weapons and belongings and bags, and he looked just about ready to meld in with any of the thieving gangs Dan had come to know.

Dan shook his head, a smile slowly growing on his face. There was something wonderful about seeing Phil in his clothes.

"Off we go, then," Dan said lightly, reaching out to take Phil's hand and lead him into the desert.

The crawl through the passage outside again was a little hard on Phil, so Dan went first and moved all the rocks out of the way, then waited in plain sight so Phil had something to crawl towards. He took Phil's hands and pulled him through as soon as Phil was close enough, and rewarded him with a possessive kiss as soon as he was out.

As much as Dan would like to continue exploring Phil's mouth, however, the sun was climbing ever higher, so to make best use of the short time they had before noon, Dan linked his fingers with Phil's again and began to lead him across the desert. It was a little hot to be holding hands, and Dan was already sweating, but he didn't want to let Phil go. Dan liked the physical reminder that Phil was right there, that Dan had somehow managed to catch himself a companion better suited to him than he thought he'd ever find.

Dan's touch was quickly becoming a thing of dreams for Phil. Chest heaving with nerves but far more prepared than last time, Phil was rewarded for his bravery in facing his fears with a heated kiss from Dan that gave Phil all the bravery he needed, and then, despite the desert heat, they once again held hands as Dan pointed out the direction on the map they were following, beginning to lead them along in a weaving, almost serpentine like path, through the desert dunes and quicksand.

As they went, Dan made sure to point out the safest paths to Phil, explaining why the routes were the best rather than just telling him. Much to Dan's pleasure, Phil was an attentive listener and he asked all the right questions about life out in Dan's world. It wouldn't take too long for him to be able to survive out here alone - not that Dan had any plans of letting that happen.

As promised, Phil did everything that Dan asked him to, and was rewarded for his obedience and trust with explanations and how-to's on surviving the desert and knowing where to go. The paths became easier to navigate the more Dan explained, until Phil was seeing far more than he ever had before.

He knew before the winds had fully changed if a dune was about to collapse down and turn in on itself, knew before he could see muddied sand that he was treading far too close to quicksand, and could spot both rattlesnakes and scorpions far better than he ever had before. His gaze was wandering, but he behaved himself, didn't wander off the way he had just yesterday, and allowed Dan to lead and teach him. 

One day, he wanted to experience this without the necessitated rush that was traveling as fast as they could. He wanted to properly see the desert that Dan called his home, wanted to experience as much of his kingdom as he could with his thief, and then, if he were to get so lucky, planned to take Dan away with him to faraway places that wouldn't even know either of their faces.

His biggest fear was being stripped of Dan too early, but despite Phil not fully agreeing with the morality of stealing from anybody, he knew he would always fight on Dan's side, fight to protect him no matter what he'd done.

Love was blind, Phil was quickly discovering. Should that terrify him? Perhaps a little, and perhaps it did.

The sun climbed ever higher, until Dan could feel it burning against the back of his neck. When it was at its highest and hottest point, Dan gave in and tugged Phil over to rest in what little cover they could find in the centre of the desert. He showed Phil how to set up a little protective shelter using blankets and sticks and rope, and they huddled under it together, Dan pressing himself up against Phil's side again even if it was a little warm. Dan couldn't resist it. He'd never realised just how much he craved human touch.

"I think you can sort out some lunch for us," Dan mumbled, wrapping himself securely around Phil's broad body. "Seeing as I did breakfast. Feed me, my Prince." He didn't even care if he sounded childish - Dan was too busy enjoying the sensation of having Phil in his arms.

By the time the sun was beginning to prickle too hot against Phil's skin, Dan was drawing them to a stop and helping Phil to build a lean-to. It was easy to learn, with Phil's background in bridges and such, and he collapsed next to Dan underneath it with a small huff. He thought he'd be less tired had it not been so hot. They'd hardly traveled, and Phil already wanted to collapse. 

Grinning to himself at Dan's whiny command, Phil pulled the bag with food near the top closer to him, and began to pull together a small lunch. He dragged dried meats and bread out, placed them on top of the pack beside him, and then turned to Dan with a mischievous grin of his own.

Before Dan could so much as react, Phil had his arm around his shoulder, and was dragging him down until he was sprawled across Phil's lap.

He liked the way Dan looked there. 

Picking up the half loaf of bread Phil had retrieved, he pulled off a bit of the middle - the best part - and begin to hand feed it to Dan. 

Dan gave a loud, undignified squawk when Phil suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, until Dan was falling and landing firmly in Phil's lap. He blinked, astonished, for the second or two it took him to regain control of himself, and then he narrowed his eyes up at Phil. 

Not that Dan could honestly complain too much. Phil's lap was exceedingly comfortable, and he got to be close to Phil without having to hold his own body weight up.

So Dan curled into Phil easily enough, shifting a little until he got more comfortable, and nestled himself happily into Phil's embrace. He remembered all the times he'd had to berate Phil for not paying enough attention to him - well, Dan certainly seemed to have got his point across now. He lay his head against Phil's stomach, the soft material of his tunic pleasant against Dan's cheek, and Dan quite liked the sense of being shielded and held by Phil. He could probably get used to this.

Then Phil was breaking off a piece of bread and offering it to Dan, and Dan arched a brow. When he'd asked Phil to feed him, he hadn't meant quite this literally.

Well, Dan wasn't one to question if he was getting exactly what he wanted.

He leaned his head up just a little from where he'd nestled it against Phil's stomach, and took the bite of bread, giving Phil's fingers a cheeky lick. He nestled himself back into Phil's hold, swallowed, and said, "I mean, I'm not complaining if you want to dote on your King, Phil."

"Your wish is my command, my thief," Phil mocked, shivering a bit as Dan teasingly licking at his fingers, nestling into Phil's body and clearly making himself comfortable. It was nice, having Dan laying against him like this, staring up at Phil as if Phil had become the light of his world. The desert around them was lost on them until all Phil could see was Dan. 

"If it pleases you," he continued, and then bent over to speak right against Dan's lips, "I'll always dote on you." Pressing a chaste kiss to Dan's lips, Phil then pulled back away, grinning like the hawk who'd caught the lizard and shoving a piece of crust into his own mouth before handing Dan a bit of the soft middle again, enjoying the way Dan took it from him easily. Phil could tell this was strange and new to Dan, however, to be treated like this by anyone, and his movements were stilted despite the happy gleam in his eye.

So Phil finally had someone to spoil. He wasn't going to waste the chance now that it was in his arms, and it was clear that Dan quite liked to be doted on, so both their wishes were coming true.

"Do you like that I have eyes only for you, my thief," Phil wondered as he started to feed Dan bits of meat as well. 

Dan closed his eyes into the kiss, making a noise of discontent when Phil moved away too soon. He huffed, wrapping himself closer into Phil's hold, and went back to taking the morsels Phil fed to him. This was pleasant, if entirely new to Dan. In fact, Dan couldn't even remember the last time someone had looked after him. Dan's life had always been about fighting for survival, fighting to protect the ones he loved, until they got taken away. Then he'd just been alone.

Now, though... Now Dan was starting to discover the joy of leaning on someone else, of letting someone else take care of him. It should have made him vulnerable, but instead, Dan loved it.

"I do," he answered Phil's question, sending him a warm glance. "In fact, I'm going to make sure your eyes are always on me." He wrapped an arm around Phil's waist, anchoring himself firmly in place on Phil's lap. "I quite like this in general, to be honest. You have my permission to dote on me whenever you wish."

This was new, this warmth. It felt like every passing day taught Dan a new way to be intimate with Phil, another good thing that Dan had been missing out on. Wanting more of Phil's attention, Dan pushed himself against Phil's free hand, nudging his hair into Phil's touch. If Phil wanted to spoil him, then Dan was going to make the most of it, and nothing beat having Phil's arms around him, tugging at his hair, holding him close.

Laughing, Phil shook his head in amusement at Dan, enjoying the way his thief wrapped his arm around Phil's waist in order to force the two of them to remain close together. His fingers continued to pick at the pile of food splayed out next to him as he attempted to feed both himself and Dan, though admittedly, Dan was getting most of Phil's attention, especially when he moved to nudge his head against Phil's free hand in a clear attempt to soak up everything Phil had to offer to him. 

Slowly working his way through the selection of meats and bread that he'd pulled out for their lunch, Phil gave Dan all the best bits without hardly caring for himself. Mostly, he just wanted to make Dan happy in a way he didn't think Dan usually got to be, and so it didn't matter to him if he ate the crusted bits of bread rather than the soft doughy center, and he enjoyed the scraps of meat that Dan didn't seem to enjoy as much while giving him the pieces he eyed when he thought Phil wasn't looking.

Eventually, though, lunch was finished, and Phil was sat there running his fingers through Dan's hair while they waited for the worst of the heat to pass. Dan's eyes were closed, his breathing even, but he was clearly not asleep. There was nothing relaxed about the way he held his body, even laying against Phil as he was, and Phil didn't blame him. Instead, he just memorized the creases on Dan's face, thought of the future they might have together, and tried to keep his thoughts from drifting into dangerous territory; like how Phil was going to handle the dark sides to Dan's lifestyle. He knew deep down he knew nothing of what Dan did, and while he understood and even respected the way that Dan stole from the rich and gave back to the people, he wasn't entirely sure what that all entailed. 

Mostly though, he was just a fool in love who didn't want to give any of this up.

Finally, Dan seemed to stir, and his eyes drifted open, seemingly surprised to see that Phil was still staring at him, before he sat up slowly, informing Phil that they needed to get going. 

Without a word, somewhat distracted by his own thoughts, Phil stood and began packing things back up again, shouldering the two heavier packs, and taking Dan's hand in his for comfort before they began walking again. 

Relaxing in Phil's lap wasn't something Dan was going to forget in a hurry. Although he hadn't allowed himself to sleep, not when they were mostly exposed in the middle of the desert, he had enjoyed the idea that someone else was looking out for him. Dan had been blissfully happy. Phil took care of him, gave him the best bits of the food, and held him close in all the ways Dan wanted him to. It was so unusual for Dan that he never wanted to leave, wanted Phil to take care of him that way forever.

It couldn't last, though.

Dan eventually roused himself once he felt the air starting to cool, and sure enough, a glance at the sky told him the sun was beginning to make its way down towards evening. Reluctantly, he forced himself out of Phil's lap, watching Phil's eyes, and surprised to find a slight shadow in them. Phil's expression was thoughtful, and Dan couldn't quite read the reasoning behind it.

Time to figure it out later. Phil was like a puzzle to Dan, someone to work out, to crack open to reveal all the secrets he kept. If he did. Phil was completely honest, but Dan had a feeling he preferred to hide parts of himself he thought Dan wouldn't like.

Dan smiled when Phil took his hand again, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. The travelling was easier now it was later in the day, the cooler air starting to become refreshing rather than baking. Dan was a little worried that Phil's pale skin would burn, so he leaned over and tugged Phil's hood down over his face, standing over Phil to try and cover him as much as possible. It was easy to get heatstroke out here.

As such, when dusk started to cloud the air, Dan pulled them to a stop again. He showed Phil how to find the best place to camp for the night, by checking the direction of the wind and ensuring they weren't too close to any dunes. There wasn't much shelter, but Dan led them over to a small outcrop of rock, and showed Phil how to build a temporary shelter. He was pleased when Phil already knew the best way to build a campfire, no doubt from his time in the Royal Guard, so while Phil did that, Dan dug through their packs to find some meat and herbs to make up a broth.

When the fire was going, Dan set a flat stone over it and placed a bowl with the broth in to cook, the familiar smell soon wafting up in steam. The desert nights grew cold quickly, so Dan allowed himself a small smirk. He edged up behind Phil and snuck his arms around Phil's waist, leaning in to murmur in his ear, "We have around an hour until full dark. It's easy to freeze out here, so no stealing all of the blankets from me this time. Got it?"

Dan pressed a kiss to Phil's cheek before stepping back. He fetched the water skin and nestled himself up next to Phil again, wrapping an arm around Phil's shoulders to bring him close. "Drink," Dan told him, "The last thing we need is you drying out on me."

The walk through the desert as dusk approached was easier, and Phil's mind cleared of his heavy thoughts as he and Dan murmured lowly together, conserving energy but still talking about the desert around them and the small things Phil might want to know. There came a point where Dan quite literally lifted Phil's hood up to press it over the top of his head, though, and when Phil glanced behind him, he realized his thief was doing his best to protect Phil from the hot desert sun. Amused but also deeply pleased by this, Phil merely turned back around and grinned.

Later, he did a little showing off of his own by proving to Dan that Phil wasn't entirely useless and started them both a fire once they'd found the right place to camp for the night. He was quick to settle down in front of it, finding as night fell that the air grew colder, and he was suddenly missing the heat of the sun. Down in Dan's cavern, the change in temperature hadn't seemed so obvious, and now Phil was missing it more than ever.

Shivering as warm arms came around him, Phil relaxed against Dan and let out a small chuckle, promising himself he'd do his best not to completely leave Dan out to die without his own furs. Perhaps they'd have to give up the cuddling a bit, so that Phil had no covers to steal, but he didn't bring it up just yet, not when the smell of broth and meat was swirling in the air around him, distracting him from his need for Dan with his need for food.

"Drying out on you?" Phil teased getting comfortable in the way Dan put a protective arm around his shoulder, taking the water skin easily enough regardless and pulling a few gulps down. "Would you still want me even if I was a dried out piece of skin?" he teased as he handed the skin back to Dan. 

Dan gave a small chuckle at that mental image, giving his head a shake. He placed the water skin securely behind them and then focused all his attention on Phil, wrapping both arms around him and drawing him against Dan's chest. Dan nuzzled into his hair. "I'm fairly sure I'll always want you, but let's try and stick with the human form, shall we?"

He snickered, laying his head on top of Phil's, idly watching the way the flames moved. Darkness was growing around them, and Dan could hear the distant howling of desert wolves, but with their fire going they should be safe. Dan was used to spending nights like this alone, and it was immensely comforting to have the warmth of another body pressed against him.

Unable to help himself, Phil merely began to laugh again, allowing Dan to pull him into a warm, sturdy chest all over again. Phil had rarely laughed this much in all of his life, and it was strange, now, that he could do so so much. His cheeks hurt with the sensation of near constant happiness. Of all the times to feel this way, when his family was in danger, and yet Phil couldn't bring himself to regret any of it. 

Once the broth was done, Dan reluctantly removed his hold on Phil and instead reached for the food. He spooned half into a bowl and gave it to Phil, making sure he had a decent amount of meat, seeing as he'd skimped on lunch by giving Dan all the best bits.

Phil nuzzled his face into Dan's neck as Dan's chin rested on top of his head, glad for the way they could give each other comfort, and sighed as he began to feel the exhaustion of the day hit him. He drowsed against Dan a bit despite the sound of howling desert wolves that Phil was all too familiar with from the few times he'd been out here with the royal guard, and only stirred as Dan served him a fresh hot bowl of broth.

He was too tired to eat it properly himself let alone feed it to Dan, and rested against Dan as he slurped it up, glad to have his presence and companionship. Literally nothing could be better to Phil.

Dan was unable to help himself from leaning back against Phil as they ate. He could lie and say it was to conserve warmth, but truthfully, Dan was enjoying the presence of another person, of  _ Phil _ , too much. He wanted to know more, to hear Phil talk, to drown in his company until Dan forgot the world.

"So," Dan began around his mouthful, "What did you think of your first day in the desert? Beats hanging around in your Castle, I bet." 

"Definitely beats hanging around the Castle, Dan, you don't understand. I've been cooped up far too long this last week what with the wedding coming along. For the first time, I feel free,” Phil explained, laughing despite his exhaustion. 

Dan's eyes were bright as he watched the way Phil laughed, enraptured by the way he looked so free and happy. When he laughed, his tongue did this adorable thing where it poked out of the side of his mouth.

Dan set his empty bowl aside and turned Phil to face him, poking the side of Phil's mouth with a grin. "I'm going to have to make you laugh more often. That's the most charming thing I think I've ever seen."

He leaned into Phil's touch, more than happy to have Phil resting against his chest. Dan absentmindedly ran his fingers across Phil's skin, exploring up his arm, down his back, around his hip and stomach, anywhere he could reach without disturbing his peace. Everything in Dan burned to make Phil happy - to give him freedom and safety and warmth. For this short time, out on their journey, Dan could do that.

Flushing darkly, not for the first time, Phil tried to bite back his grin, but it was difficult to do when Dan's words were sending so much affection swelling through his heart. Despite his embarrassment, he kind of just let himself go, finishing off his broth in a long slurp and four quick swallows, before placing his bowl aside and allowing Dan to pull him in.

It felt good to bed held, to have his body caressed the way Dan's wandering arms caressed Phil, clearly just wishing to touch and explore sweetly the same way he'd passionately touched Phil just yesterday. Still warm with the knowledge of what they'd done, Phil was tempted to turn and kiss Dan, to let their touches dissolve into something different, into something more, but he held himself back, more than just that little bit aware that they couldn't do that out here. 

It wasn't safe. Besides, it was something Phil wanted to keep private. 

"You won't find me complaining." Dan nipped playfully at Phil's ear. "That wedding was taking up far too much of your time, I couldn't even entice you out when I was stealing right in your city. Had to get up to the fucking rafters just to see you at all." Dan sighed heavily, curling his fingers around Phil's hip. "I'm sure your brother's lovely, but he's going to have to learn that your attention is... elsewhere, now."

Shivering a bit at Dan's playful nip to his ear, Phil turned to watch the emotion flit across his face. It was clear that Dan wasn't faking his annoyance, and Phil couldn't help wondering just how long that had been there. 

"I think he'll survive," Phil teased back playfully, turning in Dan's arms and shifting his body so he could be pressed to Dan but also able to look at him. "He hardly knew of you before this whole mess, did he?" Phil wondered if Dan would understand about his duties in the future, but they could talk about that later. Maybe Dan would even be willing to stick around and help Phil out with them from time to time, in order to be together more often.

"Your brother seemed to know who I was when he tried to catch me in the library," Dan huffed, keeping up his gentle touches to Phil's body, wherever he could reach. The tug of desire to run his hands against bare skin instead was there, but Dan ignored it, however reluctantly, knowing they had to keep their wits about them. He'd had his Prince the night before, and would have him again in the future. Dan would have to learn patience.

Rolling his eyes, Phil batted at Dan's arms a bit. "Yes, well, he knew you as the King of Thieves, the plague on our Kingdom that his brother, Captain of the Royal Guard, was determined to catch. I think he and father knew before I did that it was more than that, though. Before the confirmation after the failed wedding, how could they possibly know who was courting me? The refusal to give them a name meant I had no chance of running off with you during wedding planning, although I must say how grateful I was to have your gift around my wrist. Easier to get rid of suitors when you have a sign that you're already taken," Phil explained, fond expression on his face as he stared up at his thief.

Silly man. Did he truly think that Phil was going to let anyone get in the way of his happiness with Dan? Did he truly believe there was anyway that someone would steal Phil's attention away from him? All Phil wanted was to shower Dan with gifts and affection, and no one was taking that away from him.

Dan grinned wickedly as his eyes trailed down to the bracelet still on Phil's wrist, the one he'd gifted Phil in their spot in the Palace gardens. He was proud to see it sitting there, a sign that Phil was his. "Yes, well, you shouldn't have any potential suitors anymore. If the bracelet wasn't clue enough, I think my thrown dagger worked quite well on the last one."

Phil hummed at that. He couldn’t claim Dan was wrong about that, after all, and it still sent a thrill through him that someone would defend him like that. Dan had perhaps meant it in a possessive way, but the man he’d thrown a dagger at had clearly stated his intention as a threat, and Phil could not be more grateful for Dan’s need to stake his claim on Phil. 

That did get him thinking though.

“I do have a question for you though, my thief. When did things change for you?" Phil whispered, blue eyes intent on Dan's brown. "With me, I mean."

As Phil turned, Dan looked down into his eyes, instantly tensing a little at the question. He didn't want to analyse his feelings too much, to figure out when they'd first arisen, or how he'd known he was falling for his Prince. That was a dangerous path, because Dan was still struggling to imagine a future for them. A thief and a Prince - it could never work without one of them drastically changing their lifestyle, and that thought terrified Dan. He didn't want to get in too deep, no matter how fruitless that may be now.

Phil was looking at him with such honesty, though, and Dan had never known someone to be able to disarm him with a look alone before. As it was, he could feel himself crumbling under Phil's gaze, his defences down, made vulnerable once again.

"I suppose," Dan began quietly, glancing down, "things changed the more I got to know you." Dan took one of Phil's hands in his, starting to idly play with his fingers. "I had this image of the Captain of the Royal Guard as a hard, cruel man who'd put away all of my comrades, and who would be after me next. That's why I was so cheeky, so determined to prove you wrong, to show I was better than you. Only..." Dan shook his head, smiling a little. "Then I actually met you, and you were nothing like I expected. Persistent, annoying, determined to catch me, yes, but - but you treated me like an equal."

Dan sighed a little. "I played you at the start, I admit. Watching your reactions was too entertaining, but, remember when I summoned you outside the city walls, and asked you to help me steal a diamond, and you refused?" Dan looked back into Phil's eyes then, expression unreadable. "I was furious. But then you said you were always on my side, right before you left, and I was kind of shocked. A Royal, on my side? It made me think, made me realise just how badly I'd misjudged you. And that's when I started to let you in." 

Phils heart lodged in his throat at the reminder of Dan requesting that Captain Philip help him steal a diamond, and glanced down at his own hands as well. That had not been a good moment for them, had in fact been so heartbreaking for Phil that he'd tried to put thoughts of Dan away entirely from his head. That hadn't worked either, though, and now they were here.

Phil caught Dan's gaze again. 

"Why did you ask that of me?" he wondered. "You were playing me, sure, but... I went home thinking you were like everyone else, only wanting to know me so that you could use me. I never understood that request. What indication had I given that I..." Phil felt choked up again, just at the thought, but he was afraid that Dan would misunderstand his questions as Phil not wanting him anymore, and so he reached down and laced their fingers together once more, holding tight, tighter than ever before. "I think I had fallen for you long before then. You'd nearly kissed me in the -" Phil's heart clenched. "I know you said maybe in the beginning you had been trying to use me. When you almost kissed me, was that to get what you wanted as well?" Phil asked, voice small.

Knowing was something he needed, but he knew he could get over it either way. It hardly mattered now. Phil had won his thief's heart. But he didn't want to treasure that memory if it was a falsehood full of pain, rather than Dan's true self. 

Dan's expression dropped the more Phil spoke, his eyes dimming. He was grateful when Phil gripped his hand tight, grounding him, reminding him that whatever had happened before, Phil was here with him now. Dan didn't want to risk that, but Phil was asking him for truths Dan wasn't sure he should tell.

Would lying be better, though? Dan didn't want to lie to Phil, not anymore, not now he knew how honest Phil always was. He deserved that honesty back, even if Dan was terrified to give it. He just didn't want to risk what they had found, now Dan was learning to give his heart to someone else. It was still difficult, when he was used to closing himself off, guarding himself. Phil wanted to get inside his head, and that scared Dan.

He let out a deep sigh and pressed his face into Phil's hair, keeping Phil close. It would be easier if he couldn't see Phil's eyes for this. "I... I'm going to be completely honest with you, Phil. I was playing you, at first. But - it maybe isn't as bad as it sounds." Dan grimaced, shifting a bit. "I wouldn't blame you for hating me for this, but I am not a stranger to charming people into getting what I want. I thought I could do the same for you - but then it got more personal than that. When I - when I almost kissed you, in the library, I'd already slipped up. Did you know I love to read? No one knows that - it's something I keep to myself. But I let it slip to you, and more, when I asked you for the fairy tales - I wanted them because my father used to read them to me."

Dan drew in a shaky breath, knowing he wasn't making much sense, but wanting to continue. "I already wanted you to know me, the actual me, not just the King of Thieves. And when I almost kissed you, it was because I wanted to. But when I got back to my camp, and when I had time to think, I realised how bad a mistake that was. I had to get back to my plan - which was to use you. That's why I asked you to help me steal a diamond." Dan was staring down at the sand by now, avoiding Phil's gaze. "I thought I could make myself keep my distance that way, stay to what I knew - which was using you. Only it didn't work, because you kept surprising me. You said no. And then you said you were on my side." Dan shook his head, smiling just a little. "Kept surprising me, my Prince. I could never second guess you, but that night was when I realised you were actually a good person. And you didn't hate me. Though you probably should."

Dan pressing his face into Phil's hair told him a lot; one, that Dan regretted what he had to say, and two, that perhaps it was time to give up that memory and the chills it still sent down Phil's spine, because it clearly wasn't a good one.

As always, however, Dan took Phil by surprise. Numb and a bit hurt as he was, Phil stared calmly at where Dan's collarbones poked out from his tunic, and listened as he spoke, expecting the pain it would bring to discover that it had taken Dan much longer than Phil to start falling for him. Therefore, it was a surprise when Dan crushed that thought almost right away, telling Phil that even  _ before _ they'd properly began to court each other, Dan had opened up to Phil.

Phil remembered that day, how annoyed and panicked he'd been to find his thief hiding in the archives, so deep in the library that Phil couldn't properly breathe. He remembered being confused why Dan would want  _ fairy tales _ of all things, and how he wasn't annoyed when Phil couldn't offer him a first edition, the original copy. It hadn't added up until Dan had later told Phil what the fairy tales meant to him, until Phil had seen the way Dan looked at the palace library when they'd gone to meet his family. 

Now, Phil understood how that moment between them had meant even more than Phil had originally thought, and though Dan was still hiding his face in Phil's hair, a slow smiling was creeping up Phil's face.

He'd always known Dan was a charmer. It had scared him for a little bit, and now it just made jealously boil in a pit in his stomach at the thought of Dan flirting with someone to get what they needed, but knowing that somehow Phil had charmed Dan even  _ before _ either of them had been willing to admit there was something more going on, soothed him.

Reaching up, Phil pulled away and cupped Dan's cheeks with his hands. He felt like Dan needed constant reassurance that every truth he shared with Phil would be met with nothing more than love and acceptance. "Well. I must say I'm glad I was able to prove myself to you. And I have to admit I'm glad I get to keep that little memory as something special," he added, chuckling against Dan's lips. "Thank you for telling me the truth," he added, the sound becoming more of a soft rumble as he tried to keep both of them calm. "Now, my thief, I hope you plan to use me in very different ways," he added just because he could, and then he was kissing Dan, slow and deep, something sweet just to reassure them both. 

Dan was completely blown away by his Prince.

The last thing he expected upon revealing his history was more teasing and to be brought in for a sweet kiss. And yet, Phil seemed to completely take everything in his stride. He held Dan as if he wanted to comfort, every word a reminder that Phil forgave him, that it didn't matter to Phil what Dan's past might hold.

Dan had no idea how he'd got so lucky.

He returned Phil's kiss, after a moment, gathering himself out of the past and back to the present. He'd fought for so long against his feelings for Phil, desperate to prove that he was something more, that he didn't need to fall for something as ridiculous as want for another person. Dan wanted to be above it, but Phil had completely disarmed him. Now, having Phil in his arms, Dan couldn't bring himself to be mad.

He was curious, though. After drawing back from Phil, Dan met his eyes with a low chuckle. "Don't worry, I have  _ plenty _ of ways to use you now. I do wonder, though..." Dan trailed off, his eyes softening as he met Phil's gaze. "You say you fell for me much earlier - when did you know? And how on earth did you decide to accept the courting of a man who could have killed you, someone you were supposed to be capturing?"

Embarrassed by his own admittance, but nonetheless determined to keep himself open and honest with his thief, Phil thought for a second, one hand pressed to Dan's cheek, gaze cast towards the top of their makeshift shelter for the night as he tried to think.

Phil knew that by the time he'd met up with Dan in the archives, he'd already began to come to terms with his feelings, but when had it really started? 

"I've never had someone like you in my life before," Phil started, tone musing. "From the very beginning, you flirted with me. But the worst was when you took my family's crown. I followed you into the crawl space, and you taunted me, and there was so much panic in my chest that the flirting threw me overboard. It hurt to have someone talking to me like that when they couldn't mean it, when I couldn't  _ have _ that, and that's what made me lash out at you," Phil explained thoughtfully, finally looking back at Dan and drawing away a bit to avoid the distraction of having Dan's face so damn close to his own. 

"But that was also the moment I think I started to fall for you, as ridiculous as that sounds. It wasn't for the flirting, no. It was because I'd grown up my entire life meeting new people constantly, and every new face brought with it another person who just wanted to suck up to me, get into my pants,  _ marry _ me for the fame and the money that came with being a Prince's partner. I'd never once had a true relationship with anyone but my brother - not even a friendship. I told you before, it made me hate my kingdom, but especially the lower classes, as they were the main perpetrators of my misfortune - at least in my mind."

Talking about it again now hurt a little, but Phil was nothing if he couldn't admit his wrong-doings.

"No, I still hated you, but when you blamed me, reminded me that it was my fault, the crown's fault, that so many people were destitute and desperate enough to turn to a life of crime, it finally hit me that… well, I couldn't go on forever blaming the poor for my lot in life. I couldn't have love, fine, but I had finally met my match, someone who wouldn't tip toe around me and give me anything I wanted. The flirting still hurt because I knew it couldn't mean anything, but when I went home that night, after you walked me back to the surface and made sure I was okay, a thief who kept his word, I realized I was screwed, because I'd never had that kind of attention in my life. I was used to flirting that meant nothing to the person on the other end, but I wasn't used to… you."

It probably sounded horrible when Phil put it like that, possibly even made Dan upset to think that Phil had only liked him because Dan was giving Phil something he'd never had before, but he continued on anyway, watching Dan's face, and trying to read into those still closed off eyes. 

"It was just a crush, at first, something I knew I couldn't have, and I still chased you around the kingdom, but then I looked forward to the witty banter you would offer me, the fact that you wouldn't let me get away with anything, and the more fun I had being around you...the more I realized that I really was screwed. I couldn't have you, maybe, shouldn't want you, possibly, but I could promise to help you. I could promise to be someone who tried their best to care for you. I wanted to make it up to you, all that I'd done, and I had a passionate  _ need _ to prove myself to you. Nearly kissing you in that library was just.. the icing on the cake. I'll admit, though, that my heart was absolutely broken when... when you asked me to help you steal that diamond. But I couldn't get over you, and when you sent me the raven, I knew I would always give you a second chance."

Dan's heart stuttered a little to hear Phil's open, honest reply. It was fascinating to get to hear Phil's perspective of the last few weeks, to figure out the puzzle of his behaviour.

Dan couldn't help but feel a small tug of pride at knowing how soon he'd captured Phil's heart, but it was with a tiny tinge of regret. Regret that it had taken so much longer for Dan to admit his feelings, to allow them to reach their new blissful state.

At least, Dan was blissful. He hoped Phil was happy too, thought he saw it in the way Phil laughed and smiled with Dan. He looked so happy and free out here; Dan wanted to keep him that way forever.

Dan looked straight into Phil's eyes and smiled - his true, honest smile that made his eyes crinkle up. He took Phil's hands and held them tight, thumbing gently across his wrists, playing with the feeling of his fingers against Phil's skin.

"It's funny you say I'm the first person who treated you differently," Dan murmured, his tone low but sincere. "Because you're the first person who ever treated me with anything like honesty. I have been surrounded by liars my whole life, and then you showed up all honourable and kind-hearted. When I heard you were setting up orphanages and feeding the poor..." Dan shook his head, still smiling. "Well. It was new, certainly, to have someone who actually cared about us low-lifes."

"But, Phil--" Dan bit his lip, struggling to say the next words, but knowing he had to get them out. He drew Phil closer, burying his head in Phil's hair to hide his face again. He was trembling, terrified of what might come, but Dan needed to say this. He needed to know that Phil was fully aware what he was getting himself into, before he allowed himself to fall any deeper.

So Dan drew in another shuddering breath and said quietly, "You don't know everything about me, Phil. I've done some terrible things in my time, things even I am ashamed of. And I've done other things that I have no doubt you disapprove of, but I delight in. I take pride in." Dan's voice was shaking, thoughts of Phil’s uncle heavy on his mind, but he continued as best he could. "I'm not expecting you to be ok with that. With me. But you have to know - you have to see what you're getting yourself into, here. I am a dangerous man, and I lead a dangerous life. And I want you, Phil Lester."

Dan drew back just enough to meet Phil's eyes, more open and honest than he'd ever been. "I want you, but I care about you. If my life isn't right for you, then you deserve to know before I lead you on too much. I don't expect you to forgive me or approve of me, and I can promise that I would never, ever hurt you. But I don't want you thinking better of me than what I actually am."

It made Phil's heart flutter to watch the way Dan's eyes crinkled up when he looked at Phil, that full, bright smile he so rarely gave out taking over his features telling Phil that Dan wasn't offended in anyway by Phil's confession, and that made him feel light and happy as well. 

The last thing Phil wanted was for Dan to feel in anyway as though he weren't everything Phil could have ever wanted. 

So his heart sank when Dan revealed exactly that. For one moment Phil thought they were going to be okay, that he could tease and prod at Dan about how much they'd changed everything for each other, found the right partner through someone who treated them differently than the rest of the world, but then Dan was dragging Phil near once again and burying his face in Phil's hair.

This time it was the trembling that gave everything away, the hesitance and fear in Dan's voice breaking Phil's heart. He hated to see his thief so scared and insecure, but he couldn't blame him. Phil's heart still raced with the thought of the things Dan had done that Phil didn't know about, his mind still chased itself in circles over how he was going to be able to stay with someone who possibly did things that Phil couldn't condone.

Hearing Dan say he  _ wanted _ Phil though, that he would never hurt Phil, that he would even let him go if it meant giving Phil the life he deserved, well. That made Phil's heart break even more for his thief, because if his thief was willing to give that to Phil, then Phil had to be willing to try.

Moving his hands to Dan's shoulders, Phil very quickly and very easily shoved them both over so he could hover over Dan, pinning him to the ground in that way he'd learned delighted him. His fingers laced through Dan's, and he crowded into his space, stared him down.

"I won't lie to you, my thief," he whispered, eyes growing moist. "The thought of what you do, of the things you take pride in, what you've done and will continue to do, terrifies me. You're right, I don't fully know you. But I meant it when I said I never wanted you to change," he declared, words passionate and strong despite all his emotions. 

He closed them for a brief moment, but was quick to catch Dan's gaze again. He could see the fear there as much as he could still feel it under his fingertips, and that's what gave him the strength to continue.

"I want you, Dan. I don't want anyone else. And that terrifies me almost as much as the thought of what I don't know about you. Because I don't want to let you go. I'm just afraid, afraid that we're going to hurt each other whether we want to or not. The only thing that keeps me going in this is knowing that you're a better person than either of us realize. You, Dan Howell, are a better person than you realize. You think you do terrible things, but you don't know what happens behind the scenes with the Royals, with the Guard. You don't know the things I've been exposed to. I pride myself as a morally righteous man, but we've both seen that that is not always true. And I don't know what you've done, but I do know that ultimately, your aim isn't to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it, and it's that thought that keeps me going, because your heart is far kinder than I think you even realize."

Dan was taken by surprise when Phil knocked him backward, leaning over him until Dan could see nothing but the intense blue-green of Phil's eyes. Phil's expression was open and vulnerable, but it was also warm in a way Dan didn't expect. He'd thought he'd see hatred, maybe disgust, or worse, even pity, but Phil was still looking at him with as much affection as Dan had ever seen.

And his  _ words _ . His words made Dan flush, the spot on his right cheek growing warm, and he loved the warm weight of Phil above him, grounding him, making this all feel so real. The more Phil spoke, the more Dan thought he could believe him. If Phil thought Dan could be a good man, maybe Dan could - because Phil never lied.

Dan drew in another breath, his chest heavy and full. He'd never thought he'd find someone who could look at him with such affection. He was used to fear or awe, and awe from the wrong people. Dan had always run with a rough crowd, forced to prove himself, to make himself tough. It was a matter of survival.

"You're something else, Phil Lester," Dan murmured. A small thrill still rang through him when Phil used his full name, surname and all. Phil was getting to know Dan, and Dan loved it. He loved knowing Phil, growing closer to Phil.

Gently, Dan freed one hand and leaned up to cup Phil's cheek, pressing a careful kiss to his forehead, and then both his cheeks. "I never thought I'd find you. Even when I started to realise I was falling for you, I never thought I could actually have you. I was sure you'd be disgusted by me."

Dan was still trembling, though he calmed under Phil's touch. "If you say I can be a good person - I want to believe you, Phil. I want to be that person you deserve. More than anything, though I want you to have your freedom. To be safe and happy." Dan smiled at him again, his chest bursting with warmth and  _ care _ for this man, this precious person he got to call his. "If I can give you that - for however long you'll let me - that's all I want."

They stared at each other in total silence for a moment, both men trying to take in what Phil had just said, and then Dan was reaching up and pressing his hand to Phil's cheek. Flushing a bit at the way it felt to be kissed everywhere but his lips, Phil felt a small smile start to form again, because somehow, he'd managed to soothe his Dan, and that had been all he'd wanted. 

"I could never be disgusted by you," Phil murmured in reply, knowing that even in the beginning, there had been no room for disgust for Dan other than the fleeting moment of absolute hatred when Phil had been trapped in that underground cavern, unable to breathe, and being taunted in that teasing way Phil had grown up with for far too long. Now, though, it didn't matter what Dan told Phil, he knew he could never be disgusted by him.

"Maybe I'll be disappointed, upset at first, even, to hear something... but I will never be disgusted with you," Phil reassured him, fingers tightening around the one hand he still had in his grasp. 

Dan was still trembling. There was so much emotion pulling between then, so much on Dan's face that told Phil how much this man cared for him, and his words only lit a fire inside of Phil.

"So believe me. I don't care how long it takes, I will  _ make _ you believe me. I want you, I think I always will, and all I want is to be happy with you. I want you to set me free, and maybe I can set you free, too," he murmured, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Dan's neck, right over a mark he'd made there to claim his thief. "You're mine, thief. You wear my gifts, my heart. You belong with me."

Dan's trembling calmed even more at Phil's soft reassurances, his soothing touch. He was promising Dan never to be disgusted. Disappointed and upset Dan could deal with - maybe - as long as he knew Phil didn't hate him. He still didn't want to hurt Phil, though. Dan knew he'd do anything to avoid that - even if it would be difficult, if it would hurt Dan himself. He just wanted Phil safe and happy.

"I like the idea of us setting each other free," Dan agreed with a small nod. His lips turned up, his hand gently moving up to stroke through Phil's hair. "I think I can work with that."

He shuddered again as Phil kissed over a mark on his neck. Dan wasn't having that for long, though. He used his hand in Phil's hair to angle his face up, enough that Dan could kiss him on the lips again, deep and sweet, losing himself in Phil's touch and saying through actions what he couldn't quite put into words.

Dan leaned into the touch, but then he forcefully rolled them until he had Phil on his back and was hovering over him. Dan grinned down at Phil, faces close together. "I might be yours, my Prince, but you are also mine. I caught you, and you belong to me, and you will always be  _ mine _ ." Dan punctuated his last words with kisses, hovering teasingly over Phil's mouth.

Dan's hold on Phil's hair gave him a lot of advantages, one of them being that he could control where Phil's head was and drag him into a passionate kiss. Phil wasn't complaining though, and even thought he might finally understand why Dan liked to have his hair pulled so much. He let out a small noise of appreciation into the kiss, feeling taken and perfect when it came to being with Dan like this, and pouted a bit when Dan pulled away. He couldn't complain long, however, as Dan was quite suddenly flipping them over so it was Phil on his back underneath Dan.

Phil, ultimately, thought he might prefer this. Having a dominant Dan over top of him felt right, made Phil's heart race and flutter with both nerves and excitement. It felt good to have someone protecting him, loving him, and he accepted Dan's next few kisses easily enough, enjoying the fact that they so fully had decided that they belonged to each other. It didn't feel like there was any need or reason to ever take that back, and Phil gave himself to Dan completely, moaning a bit at the feel of Dan's passionate lips on his.

The kisses trailed into something more teasing, with their lips hardly touching as Dan mouthed against him, and Phil reached up to tangle his fingers into Dan's hair to try to force more onto him. Dan didn't move however, grinning and laughing as Phil fought against him until finally, he gave it up, collapsing in a frustrated heap to the floor.

"Fine! You win. There's no point in getting worked up out here anyway, I guess," Phil complained, though really, he'd spend everyday of his entire life kissing Dan if he could, and... doing other things with him. 

Dan gave a delighted laugh when Phil gave into him, and he snickered, eyes warm and soft and fond. He rather enjoyed the sight of Phil below him, allowed himself to enjoy it more now some of his conscience was clear. At least Phil was going into this with his eyes wide open about exactly what Dan was. Dan would forget it for now, then, and let himself enjoy this time with Phil.

"I think you'll find I'll always win," Dan responded lightly, pressing one last warm kiss to Phil's lips before collapsing down against his chest. Dan rubbed his cheek against Phil's soft tunic, closing his eyes and breathing him in. He relaxed even further when Phil wrapped his arms around him to hold him firmly in place. Dan might be taller, but Phil was strong and warm and gave the best hugs Dan had ever felt. Not that he'd had many hugs in his life, but being wrapped in Phil's arms was a privilege Dan would never tire of.

Sighing, Phil let out a small "ooph," when Dan suddenly collapsed on top of him, eradicating any last dredges of cold from the freezing desert air, and wrapped his arms around his thief.

"Daniel Howell," Phil murmured into the shell of his ear, grinning when he felt Dan shiver. "I am completely, utterly yours."

Dan gave a shiver when Phil used his full name again, sighing gently. It was nice to have someone else who knew his identity - who knew that Dan Howell wouldn't be forgotten. Dan Howell meant something beyond the King of Thieves, which was something Dan often forgot.

Maybe Dan Howell could be the kind of person Phil deserved.

"I feel I should apologise," Dan mumbled sleepily, "While we're getting all sentimental about the past. I shouldn't have made you follow me down into the underground passages, and I certainly shouldn't have tried to make you steal for me. Kinda regret that, now." Dan nosed gently at Phil, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Also, we should probably get some furs and sleep clothes out, but I totally can't be bothered to move, and as my pillow you can't move either. So. There's that."

Phil tilted his head a bit as Dan spoke, not agreeing in the least that Dan should feel he had to apologize. They'd both done a lot of things in the past, even to each other, but it was gone now. They clearly had gotten past it in the first place to get this far, and Phil didn't think it was worth dwelling on.

"It's alright, Dan. I already forgave you. How could I blame you for using my weakness against me when I was trying to arrest you? How could I blame you for doing any of the things you've done to protect yourself?" He murmured lightly in reply.

"But thank you for caring enough to want apologize," he added, realizing it was likely quite hard for Dan to do that at all.

He sighed as Dan seemed to get comfortable on top of him, far happier than he could ever explain to have each other wrapped up like this, and chuckled at the fact that Dan didn't want to move.

"Come on. We have to figure out who's on look out first and how we're going to keep the fire going to keep the wolves away. Besides, I can't have you freezing to death on me. I want human Dan, not icicle Dan," Phil teased, but Dan didn't move.

Laughing again, Phil shoved at him a little, but Dan was still ignoring him until Phil decided to dig his fingers into Dan's sides and began tickling, not above fighting dirty to get what he wanted.

"Come oooon, Dan, get up!" He groaned as Dan started to wiggle about on top of him, hiding chuckles in Phil's neck. Baring his teeth, Phil fought harder against him, leaning up and nipping Dan on the ear with a bright laugh of his own.

Dan squirmed against Phil, grumbling as he kept trying to get him to move. The tickling was a low blow, as Dan ended up gasping for breath between laughter, but he still refused to move, stubbornly pushing his face into Phil's neck.

"Whyyyyyy," Dan whined, wriggling on Phil's chest to try and keep his comfort. "See, I was starting to think I liked you, Lester, and then you went and did that. Lie still and let me rest, if you're not a good pillow then what use are you?"

As Dan stubbornly tried to keep his place, Phil eventually leaned in and nipped Dan's ear, constantly bothering and fighting him until Dan was all but pushed off Phil's chest.

"I hate you," Dan announced determinedly as he forced himself up to his feet. He brushed himself down, and then bent down to grab Phil and tug him upright as well, constantly prodding him. "If I have to move, then you're moving, too."

Dan knew Phil was right, though, and was pleasantly surprised that Phil had picked up his lessons in life in the desert so well. He wandered over to the bags and dug around until he found his long stick to stoke the fire with, which doubled as a cane for when he tired of walking, or in case of injury. Dan chucked it over to the fireside and then ruffled through until he found the blankets he'd brought to sleep under, protection from the freezing desert night.

"There," Dan threw the blankets unceremoniously at Phil's head. "You can sleep first. I'll keep the fire going. Get some good rest, OK? We've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

 

With that said, Dan went to settle himself by the flames, already missing the presence of Phil at his side. If he could, Dan would stay wrapped up in Phil's arms always, but, perhaps foolishly, he didn't want to appear clingy or stop Phil getting the rest he would need.

Once Phil had finally managed to dislodge Dan from his chest, pushing him away, he found himself immediately being dragged up off the ground and into Dan's hold. The prodding returned full force but on Dan's end this time, and Phil began giggling uncontrollably, squirming in Dan's arms and fighting against his hold until he was breathless and Dan was finally letting him go.

Bending over in exhaustion but still giggling, Phil watched Dan move to start shuffling through a bag, pulling out first a long stick and then some blankets that he threw at Phil's head. Grumbling a bit, Phil pulled the furs away but moved to get settled. He knew Dan was right. He needed to get a good rest so he could watch over Dan and make the long journey tomorrow once he woke up. He was a bit disgruntled when Dan picked the far end of the fire to sit at, though, and ended up getting up and moving to his side, abandoning his furs to get dan.

"Come," he insisted quietly. "You can keep me just as safe over here," he insisted, making his voice soft and sweet and calming so Dan would do as he said.

Dan didn't argue. He was quiet as he did as Phil had asked and moved with him to the other side of the fire. Once Dan was settled, Phil crawled back into his piles of furs, rolled over, and pressed his back up against Dan's side. "Goodnight, Dan," Phil whispered. The words, 'I love you,' rested on his tongue, but he didn't speak them. Instead, he closed his eyes and did his best to sleep.

Dan was quietly pleased when Phil came to fetch him to bring him over to the other side of the fire. It proved that maybe Phil wanted to be physically close just as much as Dan did, and only reaffirmed everything Dan was learning about Phil's desire for him.

"Goodnight, Phil," Dan murmured back. He leaned into Phil's warmth, though he stayed sitting up. The temptation to crawl under the furs and wind his way into Phil's arms was immense, but Dan knew he had to stay awake and keep watch. Phil was right that the exposed desert wasn't a safe place for them both to sleep, or get up to any other shenanigans. The wolves and hawks and scorpions and mice roamed free, and the desert was a wild and freezing place at night.

As Dan watched the glowing embers of the fire, occasionally stoking the flames to stop them dying out, he couldn't help his mind from wandering. He wondered whether Phil had truly meant what he said - that he would always forgive Dan for what he'd done. It was almost too good to believe. Even if it was true, Phil had hinted that there were elements to Dan's lifestyle that he wouldn't approve of. That worried Dan. He knew Phil would never ask him to change, but Dan was coming to realise that he didn't want to disappoint his golden hearted prince. If Phil thought Dan could be a better person, then maybe... just maybe he could.

Dan had mixed feelings about that.

With a sigh, Dan tangled his fingers in Phil's hair, trying to distract himself from his dark thoughts by touching Phil. Phil was here with him - that was the most important thing. They had to focus on surviving this trip and returning to the castle in enough time to save Cornelia and the rest of Phil's family. That should be the priority, and he and Phil would sort out - whatever this was between them - when they got back and both had time and freedom.

Or would Phil be called back to the duties of the palace?

Dan shook the thoughts away, instead studying Phil's sleeping form. He was wrapped up completely in the furs, his eyes closed, his face smooth in sleep. He looked content and free, all worry lines disappeared in his relaxed state. He looked younger. His hair had pushed up into a quiff which Dan gently ran his fingers through, wondering how on earth he'd managed to get himself so tangled up with a prince.

It was Phil, though. Dan was fairly sure he'd do anything for Phil.

Dan sat and watched Phil contemplatively for most of the night, his eyes dark with the weight of his thoughts.

Phil slept surprisingly like a log. He was more exhausted than he'd realized, and knowing that Dan was watching out for him was far more of a comfort than even having Phil's Guards looking out for him had ever been. Perhaps it was that Dan had proven he knew more about this desert than anyone else, or perhaps it was just the fact that Phil knew Dan could hold his own, almost on par or even  _ better _ than Phil, but Phil felt safe enough to truly sleep until Dan woke him up for his shift.

The night air was surprisingly easy to wake to, as was the way Dan kissed him, urging him up in the best way possible. Phil had never thought he'd wake up to something like that, and he smiled slowly as he kissed Dan back, sighing when Dan pulled away and sitting up immediately.

Tired as he was, Dan swapped places with Phil quickly and without much resistance or fighting over time to cuddle. Phil couldn't deny being a little disappointed, but he ran his fingers through Dan's hair as he settled down to sleep, and enjoyed the heat of Dan's body pressed up against his side. 

Come morning, Phil was shaking Dan awake, and they were off across the desert once more.


	15. Chapter 15

The following four days passed in the same way; Dan and Phil traveled the desert at peak times when the sun was either just rising, or beginning to set, and rested when the sun sat hot and heavy in the middle of the sky. They rationed their food between each other, eating just enough to keep themselves sated and healthy, but it didn’t take long for them both to realize that if they wanted to survive the whole journey out here and get back without starving to death, they would eventually need to hunt.

It was Dan who promised to teach Phil how to do so, with a knowing smirk stretched across his lips, but Phil couldn’t decide if he was excited about this, or terrified to death. He’d never hunted before, and while he understood the import of such an endeavor, the idea of having to kill an innocent animal made his heart ache. He’d never wanted to go hunting with his father and brother in the past, either, but there was a part of him that regretted that now.

He couldn’t hide from everything that gave him distaste, after all, and it wasn’t as though he would ever hunt for the pleasure of it. He would only ever take what he needed, and he knew Dan well enough by now to understand and recognize that Dan took no more than he had to as well. It was a comfort to Phil, knowing how much Dan respected the outside world as much as Phil, despite the way he stole from the royals.

Even just the thought of that again made Phil snort for once, rather than feel that old familiar twist of distress. Phil was a man of justice, but as time moved forward, and Phil learned of Dan’s good deeds, he began to recognize the thievery for what it was - justice, in the strangest of senses.

For how long had Phil hated the royals for their greed? For how long had Phil hated the waste, and the cruelty of his own class? Surely, surely his thief could be just if Phil could only remember that not all bad deeds were done with malice in their heart…

Phil nor his thief brought any of this up, however, including the hunting that Phil would eventually accept to learn. Rather, they avoided all deep conversation for the following few days, wanting nothing more than to enjoy each other’s company for once. They’d have time for deep conversation later on; for now, they needed a break. They’d talked quite enough the past few days, and it didn’t help that their travels across the desert made the two increasingly more and more tired, the heat frying their brains by nightfall.

Instead, they rested more often, and though they cuddled and held hands, they had very little energy for much else. They didn’t even kiss much, though Phil missed it, but he was hardly going to complain when he could hardly work up the energy to push himself close to Dan and lay his head in his lap at night. That was a comfort in and of itself, though, the feel of Dan’s fingers pushing through his hair and lulling him to sleep every night while his thief kept watch. Phil wouldn’t give it up for the world.

During the day, Dan continued to teach Phil about the desert as they traveled, just as he’d promised, constantly pointing out landmarks and foliage, explaining to Phil how to pick out paths, and why they were avoiding whatever hole in the ground they were avoiding this time. It was only four days of education, but it was the best education Phil had ever gotten regarding the desert, and by the fifth day of their travels, Phil felt as though he might be able to traverse the desert alone.

It was a great comfort to Phil, who never wanted to be a burden to his thief, who wanted to learn the world and be able to adventure on his own.

It was on that fifth day, just before sundown, that the two finally reached the end of the desert, hitting its border as they approached the nearby tree line they’d kept in their sites from the beginning. Phil could just see the mountains looming over head, still quite a ways out, but nearer than ever before. His eyes glittered as he stared at them, a grin curving at his lips. He was well and truly on his way to his first great adventure, seeing new worlds and landscapes with his thief at his side…

“For once, my thief, I think I will be the one ordering you around for a bit,” Phil said, grin cheeky as the two pressed into the thick foliage of the forest. “Perhaps not exactly the same as the forests to the East of my kingdom, I believe this forest to be similar enough to my own to know exactly what I’m doing here,” he explained, enjoying the way Dan rolled his eyes at him, but otherwise didn’t say anything, or bother to argue.

“Come along,” Phil continued, taking Dan’s hand in his gently and squeezing for a moment, “I think I know exactly what kind of shelter we’re looking for tonight, and for once, my thief, we can both get a good night's rest.”

The forest loomed large around them, trees pressing everywhere in a wild tangle of green with vines and branches and nettles sprawling across every corner. There was no visible path, at least not one Dan could see, so he couldn't help but hesitate just inside the forest. Phil’s confidence was welcome, though Dan wasn’t sure he’d admit that aloud yet.

Dan had never ventured here before. In his previous trips to the mountainous villages, he'd always had to ford the river much further north, and therefore skirted the forest edge. Now he had Phil, though, who apparently knew how to build bridges and was also used to travelling through forests. To Dan, on the other hand, this was entirely new terrain. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit frightened.

The journey so far had been entirely within Dan's comfort zone. Teaching Phil the ways of the desert was enjoyable, with plenty of opportunity to poke fun at Phil while also giving Dan time to learn more about his Prince. He'd discovered more about Phil's love of animals, and his deep respect for nature, and even more about how much he wanted to care for Dan. The last five days had been some of the happiest of Dan's life.

Now, though, Dan was uneasy, but he trusted Phil. So when Phil took his hand and pushed into the trees, Dan hesitantly followed him. He cast one last look up to the sky and caught sight of Two-Tail the hawk flying steadily high up in the air, heading away from the forest back to her territory in the desert. Dan had a feeling that would be the last time he saw her for a while.

Dan shook his head, turned away, and pushed his way into the trees.

Immediately he felt stifled. The green pressed around him, overwhelming, and it was hard to keep track of Phil in front of him. Their hands disconnected from the overwhelming pressure of deep green foliage on every side of them, but Dan stayed as close on Phil's trail as he could, sharp eyes darting everywhere as they covered new ground. Phil seemed able to pick out a path, so Dan watched his feet and moved when he did, sticking close to Phil's heels.

"Yes, yes, Phil, no need to rub it in," Dan sniffed, hiding his unease behind haughty teasing. "Just because I might have to follow you for a while doesn't mean you can get all high and mighty on me." Dan had to admit, though, the sound of a good night's rest without one of them having to keep watch was appealing. Dan would never admit it, but he missed having Phil's arms around him at night, and the idea of sleeping alone in unfamiliar territory such as this set Dan's heart to racing. He quickened his steps slightly and reached out a hand, gripping Phil's fingers in his again the minute he felt able, and hoping Phil wouldn't notice the slight tremor and sweaty palm that gave away Dan's discomfort.

Entering the forest again felt like coming home for Phil, in a strange way. Phil had been out in the desert, in Dan’s world, learning how to survive in a place he’d never properly been before. Now, he felt much more comfortable there, but the forests would always be Phil’s world, and he was so happy to be home that he forgot to take it easy for Dan’s sake, rushing ahead and letting go of his hand in the process. Grinning like the idiot he was, Phil found the forest path easily enough, and began pushing through the undergrowth to find the proper, perfect shelter.

When Dan reached out and took Phil’s hand again, however, Phil came to a slow stop, realizing belatedly that he’d let his excitement get ahead of him. Dan had taken such good care of him out there in the desert; the least Phil could do was the same for his thief here in the forest. He bit his lip as he grimaced at Dan, feeling guilty for having taken off without him. Phil was just that type of person; so used to being forced into his own company, all alone, Phil was used to getting lost in his own mind and desires, and now that was showing itself in the worst of ways.

“Yes, my thief. Of course, my thief,” Phil replied belatedly, nodding at Dan and squeezing his fingers in his once again. “I’d never presume to get high and mighty with you,” he promised his thief before leaning in to press a soft, sweet kiss to his lips, the first they’d shared in quite some time now. It made Phil grin, and as he pulled away, he couldn’t keep his eyes from glittering. Every touch of his lips to Dan’s sent pleasure rippling down his spine.

“Sorry,” he added in a softer voice, shaking his head when Dan’s shoulders automatically rose in defense, and leaning in to kiss him a second time, this time leaning in for that tiny bit longer and taking that tiny bit more, until Phil could feel Dan’s shoulders relaxing. “We’re both tired. I wanted to find us shelter so we could rest, and fast, but tomorrow I promise to teach you all about the forests, just like you showed me the desert,” Phil explained, offering Dan a soft grin. “Didn’t mean to rush off without you.”

Dan was more relieved than he'd like to admit when Phil turned and calmed him with a kiss. The reminder that Phil knew what he was doing here was enough to settle Dan a little, and the excitement in Phil's tone was infectious. Phil was more relaxed here - Dan could see it in the way his shoulders were down and his smile was bigger, his eyes glinting more green in the surroundings of the forest. He struck Dan as utterly beautiful, just then.

And somehow, he was Dan's.

For the smallest moment, though, Dan could feel himself growing offended, anxious at the presumption that Phil need apologize to him, as if Dan couldn’t survive in the forests alone, but with one more delightful kiss from his prince, Dan could feel himself calming slightly.

“Yes, well. Off we go, then,” Dan agreed gruffly, rolling his eyes and averting his gaze from his prince when his prince did nothing more than grin at him once again. Tugging lightly on Phil’s hand, Dan moved to walk forward, and hid a grin at the way Phil instantly took over.

They started walking again, with Phil doing his best to keep a sharp lookout for the shelter he knew _must_ exist here, the same as his forests back home, but he couldn’t help his attention wandering some. The river shouldn’t be too far from here, if Phil’s memory served him right after studying Dan’s maps, and yet Phil couldn’t quite hear the bubbling brook yet. It worried him slightly, and as he looked for that particular tree he knew, he kept his eye out for any signs that they were close to water

If the river _was_ nearby, that meant the base of the mountains were close too, considering how far South they’d gone now, and how large and looming they’d appeared just on the outskirts of the forest border, and if the base of the mountain was so close, Phil wouldn’t have much time to teach Dan about the forests. He’d do his best, though, wanting to return the favor of Dan teaching Phil about the deserts, and giving Dan a chance to learn new terrain.

Besides… Phil couldn’t always be the naive one, right?

Just then, Phil’s eyes quickly scanned over a familiar looking “bush,” brushing over the familiar mounds of roots pushing out from under said “bush,” far too thick to belong to anything but a _tree_.

“There!” Phil crowed, grinning. “Just up ahead! You see the thick bush, there, with the thick roots coming from underneath? It looks impenetrable, right? Well, it’s not - that’s a tree, and it’s actually hollow on the inside. Well, mostly hollow, enough so to likely fit two human bodies, at least. It’s a natural shelter, it’s roots growing up and around rather than forming a normal tree trunk up the middle. In fact, that impenetrable thing covered in leaves _is_ the trunk,” Phil explained, gleeful as ever. He started to tug at Dan’s hand a bit, wanting to lead him closer so they could escape inside.

“It looks pretty tall, and I can’t quite see how wide, but usually, it’s just big enough we can start a fire, albeit a small one for food and warmth, and the tree won’t catch on fire. It’s got a natural working ventilation that will let the smoke filter out through the leaves as well, and there are oils in the leaves that will help prevent the embers from starting a fire. It’s the perfect place to rest for the night, and most animals avoid it due to the smell,” Phil explained further.

Dan looked towards the tree Phil was pointing out, arching a brow. It looked, to him, exactly the same as any other of the countless trees crowding into the forest, but as Phil started to explain what was going on under its leaves, Dan started to pick out the details that Phil could clearly see at a glance.

"That sounds perfect," Dan admitted, leaning into Phil's side a little. He wasn't quite confident enough to search out the best path to the tree himself, preferring to stick by Phil's side. "I'll trust you here, Phil. A night away from threat and the freezing of the desert? I'd say we deserve that. Plus, I won't have to worry about you burning that pretty pale skin of yours," Dan teased a little, nudging Phil's side with his elbow.

It felt good to have Dan complementing Phil on his choice of shelter, but even more so when Dan leaned into Phil's side, clearly a bit afraid and needing Phil's comfort, his presence, his touch, as Phil continued to lead them both over to the tree. It made Phil feel good about himself, like he'd done something right for once and was taking care of Dan the way Dan had been taking care of Phil for the last week now.

Chuckling, Phil nudged Dan lightly with his shoulder. "Oh, still on that, are we? I don't see what you like about my skin as it is now. It might do well if I got a sunburn - then maybe I'd actually have some color for once," he teased. Phil had never liked his pale, pasty skin, somehow ridiculously light even in comparison to his own family’s. He didn't understand why Dan kept calling it pretty, much preferring the tanned beauty of Dan's own.

"You're not getting sunburned," Dan answered sternly, this argument a familiar one from the past few days. "You don't need to go around looking like a gold panda, like me. You're pale and perfect as you are."

Phil rolled his eyes at the comment, but though he didn’t fully agree with Dan’s assessment, fully adoring his thief’s golden skin, he did blush and feel warm inside from the way Dan seemed to so like him how he was. He didn’t say anything in response, but he did squeeze Dan’s fingers, grinning when Dan squeezed his back.

Once they'd reached the edge of Phil's tree, however, he dropped Dan's hand and told him to stay right there. Then, he began to unload the packs from his back, got down on his knees, and began his careful search for the hidden entrance he knew was there. The further he followed the edge of the leaves and the trunk of the tree around, the larger Phil realized it actually was, growing more and more excited about the lucky catch when he realized there would be actual room to stretch out and sleep curled up together for once. Unable to help himself, Phil couldn't help considering other... activities as well until he was blushing.

That's when his fingers managed to press through a small bit of the trunk, and he grinned as he scrambled through the entrance quickly.

Inside was exactly as Phil had described, large enough for at least four different bodies and a fire in the middle, with ample room to move about, though standing would be an issue. It was a good thing, then, that Phil planned on being on his back for most of the night.

Chuckling to himself and his own ridiculous wants, the affection and desire he held for Dan keeping at bay worried thoughts of Phil's family, Phil crawled back out from the trunk, and went to retrieve Dan. Now he was sure everything was fine, he felt okay about bringing Dan into the trunk of the tree.

Dan watched Phil leave to hunt around the tree, and Dan drew his cloak around him, glancing warily around the forest. The sounds and smells were unfamiliar, so Dan was on red alert, ears pricked and eyes sharp. He trusted Phil, yes, but that didn't mean Dan was going to let his guard down. At least not until Phil came back and led him up to the tree trunk.

"This way," Phil said when he approached Dan again, who was looking about the forest warily. It made Phil grin as he leaned over to pick back up his two bags, and then he was motioning Dan forward. "Just stick close to the tree and you'll be fine," Phil insisted, growing excited to show Dan his knowledge of the forest. He was quick to find the entrance once again, at which point he got down on his hands and knees and shoved their bags through first before crawling back out and grinning at Dan.

"You first, my thief," he insisted, offering Dan his hand and a small bow of his head, as if he were offering shelter to royalty - which to Phil, Dan would always be.

Dan blanched a bit when he saw the entrance Phil wanted him to crawl through - tiny and surrounded by leaves and ropy vines, no doubt covered in all sorts of bugs that Dan didn't want to think about. Phil's little bow to him was a nice incentive though, and Dan couldn't help but grin at him.

"This better be good for me to get on my knees for you," Dan muttered as he crouched among the foliage, and then he snorted when he realised the accidental suggestiveness of his words. He looked up at Phil from where he was still crouched at his feet and winked, smirking. "Unless you get lucky, of course."

It had been several days, after all. Dan could be forgiven for having a one-track mind.

Shuddering lightly at the very indication that Dan might get on his knees for Phil like _that_ , Phil couldn't help once again growing excited in inappropriate places with inappropriate thoughts about his thief. Dan's cheeky wink, though, the way the words flowed naturally off of his tongue, made it difficult for Phil to control himself, and he had to stop for a second before following Dan inside to get his wits about him.

After all, for all he had a one track mind, he did need to try and behave himself. As much as he wanted to crawl into a bed with Dan and never leave, they did have bigger worries to think about... at least, until night had well and truly fallen, and then potentially they could get up to something a little more intimate, a little more exciting. Something to get Phil's mind off of the constant fear in the back of his head.

Taking one last deep breath to cool himself down, Phil finally followed after Dan into his tree trunk grinning as he found Dan already crawling around it, moving further in, his form long and lanky, his bum nice to look at.

Dan ducked his head, face wrinkling at the green stuff that stuck to his face, and pushed his way through the tiny little entrance. He'd never have spotted it if Phil hadn't pointed it out, and Dan was incredibly glad he had someone who knew the forest well at his side for this particular leg of the journey. He crawled his way through, grumbling under his breath the whole time, and straightened as much as he could once he was inside the tree.

What he was met with stole Dan's breath away.

There wasn't enough space to stand, so Dan stayed in a half-crouch as he admired his new surroundings. The inside of the tree was a warm brown colour, the ground softened by leaves and foliage under Dan's feet. The smell was earthy and rich, a welcome difference from the harsh air of the desert. It was cool, as well, so much so that Dan had to draw his cloak in tight around him.

And when he looked up, Dan was rather pleasantly surprised. The inside of the tree was well protected, with no chance of anyone looking in on them. In fact, no one would even know they were here. There was enough space for a fire, and for them both to lay down next to each other. And neither of them would need to keep watch.

Dan moved in a slow circle as Phil emerged behind him. Dan’s eyes brightened with excitement and pleasure, and he turned to grin at Phil just as Phil stopped at the entrance, seemingly to take in the scent of the forest. Grinning mischievously, Dan ducked in close and _tackled_ Phil to the floor, laughing when Phil squealed and then chuckled, and covered his prince’s mouth with his own. It was a rather pleasant experience, despite the way their teeth clacked for a second, what with the way Phil spread his legs for Dan to nestle in close.

His lips pressed over Phil’s, taking, taking, taking like they hadn’t done in some time now. His eyes stayed softly closed as he breathed into his prince’s mouth, greedy to take forever.

“Okay,” Dan whispered, pulling back after a moment, breathless, “I take back any doubts I may have had before. You are _good_ , my prince,” Dan declared, ducking back in close to kiss Phil all over again.

Breathless himself, head spinning with happiness and desire, Phil chuckled.

"Mm, it's good to know my thief appreciates me, then," Phil murmured against Dan’s lips, reaching up to grab hold of Dan’s hips and guide him into a more proper kiss. His tongue pressed past Dan’s, taking in the taste of him that he’d missed so much, and one hand shifted up Dan’s back to bury itself in his hair.

Dan let Phil kiss him again, not missing the way Phil's hips were brushing eagerly against his own, legs spread so Dan could nestle between them. As comfortable as this position was, and as much as Dan would love to take this further - it had been a _week_ , almost - he knew he wanted to take his time, to really watch Phil fall apart under him, and he couldn't do that unless they already had a camp set up, which definitely was not the case right now.

Besides, Dan could have a bit of fun with teasing Phil. So he rocked gently against Phil's hips, once, while he kissed him deeply, hands running down his sides, and it wasn't until Dan felt Phil go pliant beneath him once more that he suddenly rolled away, leaving painful space between them.

All previous thoughts of the things they needed to get done to properly get comfortable before developing into a passionate interlude were long forgotten when Dan pressed his hips into Phil's and kissed him deeper, hands moving to roam down Phil's side. The cold metal of Phil's ring on Dan's hand sidled up against Phil's skin, at which point Phil made a small mewling noise and went to lace his fingers through Dan's hair, tugging just that little bit to try and get him more interested. Lips smacking against Dan's loudly, Phil went pliant underneath him, and that's when it ended.

His hands were ripped from Dan's hair as his thief rolled away, leaving Phil panting and desperate for more all sprawled out in probably the most embarrassing way he'd ever been sprawled out before, tunic rucked up to show his belly off to Dan.

"Later," Dan promised, and if he was a bit breathless himself then he would never admit it. He propped himself on his elbow and turned on his side, grinning at the mess he'd made of Phil. "Mm, yes. Definitely later."

Moaning in frustration, Phil pressed the plams of his hands over his face and shook a bit at Dan's low promise of later, the way he hummed out a quiet appreciative yes, and took a deep breathe to calm himself down once again.

He needed to get his head into the game, but he really just wanted Dan's hands on his body all over again.

Dan sat up then, and crawled over to their packs, knowing Phil's eyes would be tracing his every movement. He dug around his firewood and started to build up a fire, acting as if he wasn't at all bothered, and then started to go through their depleted food supplies. The little bit of hunting they'd managed to do in the desert would be enough, he thought, at least until they reached a mountain village.

"You said something about starting a fire?" Dan questioned lightly. "I was promised warmth and comfort, Philip, don't go slacking on me now.”

"Anything for my thief," Phil mumbled as he sat up, face still pressed into his palms as he moved to cross his legs, all too aware of the situation currently in his trousers. He sighed one last time, cleared his throat, and then finally crawled over to the middle of their shelter to where Dan had put out some firewood for the two of them. Taking some flint and his dagger, Phil struck them together to get the fire going, and then settled back as he watched Dan start to cook.

"You're a tease, you know that?" he complained, though he wasn't truly angry. He'd never be angry over something as stupid as that. He was just... kind of craving that physical intimacy he hadn't had with Dan in nearly a week now.

"Why yes, yes I do know that," Dan answered proudly, knowing full well what a tease he was. He just couldn't help himself - having Phil looking so ruined and desperate for him was all kinds of enticing, and it made heat flare in Dan's belly. He hummed as he cooked, glancing up to meet Phil's eyes, and there went the tug in his chest of something more than lust.

He wanted more than anything to please his Prince.

"After dinner?" Phil requested softly, shyly, refusing to meet Dan's eye.

"As my Prince commands," Dan agreed with a nod of his head, his lips twisting in a wicked smirk. "I'm sure after dinner we can work something out. If you behave yourself." His tone was light with humour and happiness, and Dan felt truly relaxed here in a way he hadn't even in his desert. As much as the forest was unfamiliar, this tree was cosy and hollow and safe, so enclosed from the rest of the world that Dan felt truly sheltered. Especially with Phil by his side.

Dan handed Phil a bowl of the same broth from before and settled down close to him to eat, craving some touch even if it couldn't be truly intimate yet. He enjoyed sitting near Phil, able to relax against him, to enjoy the proximity. No one was watching them here, and Dan had plans to keep Phil's mind firmly on Dan. He knew Phil still worried, no doubt about Cornelia and his family back in the castle, saw it in the shadow that sometimes dimmed Phil's bright blue eyes. Dan wanted to help, was doing everything he could. For tonight, the best he could do was keep Phil firmly distracted.

“After,” Dan promised with a coy little wink, enjoying the way Phil’s cheeks tinged pink, and turned back to the meal in front of him.

Anything for his Prince.

**

Being with Phil was an experience that Dan would never tire of. There was something about the innocent way he allowed Dan to show him how to be together, the passion that went behind all of his endeavours, and the way he threw his head back and made that _noise_ Dan loved so much, whether he was under or on top of Dan. Being with Phil felt new each and every time, sending tingles down Dan’s spine like no other, and he sighed in bliss as they came down together, curled around each other’s bodies with Phil on his back and Dan wrapped firmly in his arms.

Dan nestled his face into his favourite spot in Phil's neck, nipping gently at the new marks he'd renewed there. It was good to see Phil's skin once again littered with signs that he belonged to Dan, that no one else saw him in quite the same way.

It was truly something else to be like this with someone else, connected on a very different, very deep level that Phil had never achieved before. It was more than the physical intimacy, though that was equally special and amazing to Phil. It was the fact that he could share himself in every way with Dan, enjoy everything with Dan, and feel special and safe all the while.

Phil had never known something that had been so clinically explained to him before as a child could be so... fun. He spent far more time laughing with Dan than feeling embarrassed by anything they were doing, and the way Dan made him _feel_... Just the thought of it even now made Phil a little jittery and hot-blooded, but he ignored it in favor of tilting his head for Dan to kiss and nibble at his neck.

Phil sighed at the contact. That was another thing he was never going to grow tired of feeling, Dan's lips and teeth against his skin. It felt good on an entirely different level than anything else Phil had ever experienced.

Dan traced idle patterns across Phil's skin, enjoying being close to him, both of them able to rest curled against each other for the first time in several days. This tree enclosed them from the rest of the world, and a part of Dan never wanted to leave. In here, it didn't matter that they were total opposites, or on a dangerous mission to find a dragon, or that Phil's family was in danger.

Dan sighed a little, tilting his head enough to speak. "I'll always do what I can for you, Phil. You know that, right?" He exhaled softly against Phil's skin, still drawing patterns across his chest. "I think there will be a raven post by the river - there often is. We could send word to your family, if you like."

Tilting his head back when Dan tilted his, Phil turned to take in what he was saying, entirely too blissed out for a moment to take it all in. His arms tightened around Dan when the words finally registered, however, and he pressed his own sweet kiss just behind Dan's ear.

The reminder of his family in that moment… it was too much, even for Phil. He didn’t want to think of them, not now, when they were so far away. Not now, when he was doing all that he could for them, but it would take so long. Not now, after he’d laid with his thief. Not now, when Phil wanted nothing more than to enjoy his temporary freedom.

The anxiety in his chest seemed to threaten to grow until it took him over, and Phil could not have that. The only thing to do was to remember that he was doing all that he could right now, and there was nothing more to be done, so what was the point of worrying? They could not continue to travel tonight. They were still on a journey to reach the dragon, and then, once there, they could get a scale. But for now, Phil could have this.

For now, Phil couldn’t bear to think of his family.

"I know,” Phil agreed softly, his voice going hoarse with the desire to weep. “But I don't want to talk about my family right now," he murmured softly, pulling Dan more firmly against his body. "I just want to think about you, and the way you feel against me," he whispered, and pulled Dan back in for another passionate kiss, unable to help himself, just wanting to disappear into Dan and forget himself for a little while longer.

Dan hummed his reply, rolling his eyes at the insistence of Phil’s mouth, but allowed him to pull him. It was a nice reminder that despite Phil’s worries, he wanted nothing more than the distractions Dan was so willing to offer him, and so he didn’t mind when Phil seemed to want _more_.

Of course, Dan could hardly blame him, all things considered. The strain that must be on Phil’s mind, the strain that was on Dan’s… it was too much. It weighed heavy on both their shoulders, and Dan was more than happy to take that away for them both now they were secure in their little shelter.

Who knew when they would get another chance like this?

They couldn’t do too much, exhausted as they were after the first, but they managed well enough, until Phil’s chest was heaving and his mind was a flutter of endorphins, thoughts of his family and his worries of the future dissipated to some far reach. He was on his side this time when he lay back down with Dan, his fingers tracing soft circles into his thief’s skin. His face was flushed with more than just the heat of the moment, embarrassed as Dan chuckled under him, seeming rather amused they’d managed again, but that it hadn’t lasted nearly as long.

“Shut up…” Phil muttered, nuzzling in close to hide his face in Dan’s neck. “I’ve just… never had this with anyone before.” Exhausted as he was, Phil shoved Dan so he was laying on his back this time, and then rested his head gently on his thief’s chest.

They were both a sweaty mess, but Phil didn’t care as he rested his ear just over Dan’s heart.

“Besides. It’s not my fault you’re so distracting, and it’s not like I had much time to, ah… take advantage of your attentions the last time we did this.”

Dan's quiet chuckling only got louder at Phil's soft admission. He reached up to tug his fingers through Phil's hair, his other arm wrapping tight around Phil's bare waist to keep him in place on Dan's chest. Phil's fingers on his skin had him relaxing, and Dan gave a languid stretch, a yawn taking him over for a moment.

"I am most certainly not complaining," Dan snickered. "Gotta work on your stamina, though. I could torture you for _hours_ if you let me, trust me, and the... reward at the end is completely worth it." He ran his fingers through Phil's hair again, enjoying the softness of the strands under the pads of his fingers. Phil's hair always fell perfectly straight, in a way Dan admired enviously and totally different from his own wild curls.

He nuzzled affectionately against Phil, relaxing in the feeling of having another body pressed warm and heavy against his. Much as he might tease, Dan had never had someone he could be completely intimate with before. He'd never allowed someone to stay with him the way he allowed Phil, sharing gentle touches and kisses as well as passionate ones, allowing himself to completely melt into another's embrace. Phil was so strong and warm, it was like coming home to be held by him.

Dan hadn't had a real home in so long, and yet he’d found refuge with Phil.

"If this is what I get, I might have to make more effort to distract you in the future," Dan murmured, keeping back another chuckle. His arm around Phil's waist traced up his back slowly, tapping out a rhythm along the sweaty, pale skin. He smiled. "Besides, you talk as if you're the only one who's been holding back. Do you have any idea how hard it is to _not_ ravish you every time you lay down? All those nights you were asleep by my side, and I couldn't touch. Torture, honestly. Pure torture."

Phil let out a low moan at the offer to have Dan torture him, tease him with those long, clever fingers, keep them both going for hours. It was clear who had the more stamina here, as Dan always lasted longer than Phil, but Phil just pinned it down to Dan having had more experience than Phil. He had to shake the thought away as it settled like ash on his tongue, jealousy burning through him that anyone else had ever had the chance to experience his Dan. It was pointless and absurd to worry or hate it, though, but it was hard to ignore that part of him sometimes.

Eyes closed as Dan nuzzled against Phil, holding him close and tracing fingers against Phil's bare skin, Phil breathed softly, fully relaxed and sated in a way he could never have claimed even once before in his life, except for the time in Dan's cavern which Phil would most definitely never forget. He wished they were back there now, despite how much he was enjoying the forest around them. He snickered a bit to himself at the thought that he'd had Dan in both their worlds, now. All that was left was to defile Phil's bedchambers, and he grinned against Dan's chest at the thought.

His brows rose nearly into his hairline, however, as Dan spoke, and he felt a stirring of arousal in his belly that was most definitely going ignored this time around as he took in Dan's words. Phil had gone to bed exhausted most nights, had desired Dan, sure, but had mostly admired the way he looked as he'd slept, and clearly hadn't spent quite as much time thinking of ravishing Dan as Dan had him, apparently, though Phil was never going to deny that it _had_ happened. The low growl of Dan's voice, though, was sending shivers up and down Phil's spine. He'd never been desired like this before, and he was finding that he really liked it.

Propping himself up a bit on Dan's chest, Phil turned to look at him.

"When all's said and done, you're welcome to lock me up somewhere and have your way with me for as long as you want," he murmured, voice hot and low. His eyes glinted, and he pressed a slow, languid kiss to Dan's chest to prove his point, rocked into Dan to give him an idea of how much Phil _wanted_ that, and grinned deviously when Dan's mouth dropped open a bit.

When Dan pulled him in for another kiss, Phil went easily, sighing as Dan's lips trailed over his jaw and back to his mouth, kissing him thoroughly. His mouth was surely red and plump by now from Dan's constant ministrations to them, and the thought of it was a good one.

Dan used his hand in Phil's hair to draw him in for another gentle kiss, tracing a line with his lips along Phil's jaw until he found his mouth again. After kissing slowly for a moment, Dan murmured, "And although this is certainly newer to you, I - I also haven't really had anyone like you before. I trust you, my Prince."

Eyes going soft at the words Phil shifted up more so he could prop himself up on his elbows on either side of Dan's head. He couldn’t help the way he stared down at his thief with absolute wonder in his gaze, his heart nearly beating right out of his chest. To have even one first of Dan’s… to have his trust...

"Mm," he hummed, leaning back in for another sweet kiss. Post-coital was quickly becoming Phil's favorite thing. "I'm glad, then. I want at least some firsts, considering you've got all of mine," Phil complained, and kissed Dan again just for good measure, trying to distract them both from the way Phil felt just then; like this man could be his whole world. He wasn’t ready to give up those words just yet, though. Instead, Phil pushed up on his knees to hold him, shifted so one hand was holding him up, and trailed a finger down Dan's bare chest and stomach, just because he could. "I want the rest of your firsts, Howell. One day, you'll even share those with me," he insisted, kissing Dan again, and again, and again, because he just couldn't get enough of those lips.

Dan nestled into Phil's touch, grinning at the promise of locking Phil up to have his way with him for as long as he wanted. His mind raced with all the possibilities, all the things he could do if his Prince was willing. The promise of pleasure was enough to have Dan kissing Phil again, seeking more attention.

Phil gladly obliged, rocking into him and tracing a finger down his chest. Dan trembled under his touch, mouth falling open and head dropping back. He wasn't ashamed to open up under his Prince, to allow Phil in as close as he wanted. Dan had already given up more of himself than he ever had before, and if this was maybe the only time he and Phil could be truly free without Phil's family breathing down their neck, then Dan planned to make the most of it.

"You want my firsts?" Dan murmured, running both his hands slowly down Phil's back, soothing the scratch marks he'd left behind there. "It's only fair. I know I've stolen your first kiss, your first time in another's bed, your first courting gifts. But you've taken more of my firsts than I've let on, Phil."

Gently, Dan rolled them, so they were on their sides facing each other, limbs still tangled together. He wrapped his arms tight around Phil and drew him close, slipping a leg between both of Phil's, and met his eyes. Phil's face was open to him, and Dan couldn't resist kissing him again, gently, opening up his mouth with tender movements.

"You are the first person I've stayed with more than a night," Dan began, murmuring sweetly against Phil's lip. "The first I've held in my arms in the morning. The first who knows my full name since my family passed. The first who I let into my home. The first I gave a gift to. The first who I've ever told about my family." Dan nuzzled close, voice soft and low. "I'd say that matches the firsts you've given me, don't you think?"

Phil absolutely melted under Dan's touch, his kiss, the murmured reassurances and words pressed into his mouth, the sweet way Dan spoke to him. It made his heart swell and flip, and he couldn't help the small noises he was making, rocking into Dan as an excuse to get closer to him. He hadn't actually expected Dan to open up to him right then and there, sharing with Phil all the firsts he'd taken, but he was living for it, eyes fluttering and mouth going dry as Dan took him over and over again, opening his mouth to Dan and devouring him in the sweetest way.

"Yes," Phil murmured in quiet reply, threading his fingers up through Dan's hair again, tugging lightly, entire body burning with the way Dan had touched him, was still touching him. He'd missed this. He'd only had this once, and he'd already missed it, craved this deeper intimacy and the way it helped Dan to go soft and pliant under Phil, opening him up slowly and carefully, until he was giving everything to Phil just as much as Phil was giving everything to Dan.

He didn't want to stop. Phil didn't want to stop, wanting to stay in this moment forever and claim more of Dan's firsts, and so he slipped closer to Dan, nuzzled into his neck, and inhaled his skin while his arms wrapped tighter around Dan's waist.

This was a good moment. This was something that Phil would hold onto for the rest of his life; warm, sweaty, and over all blissed out inside one of his favorite trees, safe where no one could find them. He didn’t know where he found the energy, but when he began to rock his body into Dan’s and Dan didn’t stop him, he pushed them both back into a moment of intimacy that could never be forgotten, eyes rolling to the back of his head and Dan kissing him so deeply Phil thought he was trying to steal the breath right out of Phil’s lungs.

They were soft, and pliant against each other afterwards, Dan too tired to tease Phil, his eyelashes fluttering against Phil’s skin. For Phil’s part, he could feel his heart trying to beat right out of his chest, wanting nothing more than to jump straight from his and into Dan’s.

They were so good together. They were perfect. Dan felt warm, and pliant, and good in Phil’s arms, under his ministrations, and it was so, so easy to get lost in each other.

Phil never wanted to let this go, and he found himself tracing his fingers along Dan’s jawline as he stared at his sleepy thief in his arms, wondering if this would be the last time they would ever have a night like this. Phil swore on the stars that he would not let that happen, fingers gliding over Dan’s eyelids and taking in the way his skin felt so good and warm under him.

Nothing could take this away from Phil, not even - not even what Dan was back home.

Phil bit his lip.

“I was wondering,” he asked, voice disruptive in the silence they’d built for each other. Dan startled a bit, as if he’d been on the verge of sleep, and Phil would have felt bad if it weren’t for the fact that he really needed to ask this. “About when we get back. The last thing I want is to destroy the reputation you’ve built for yourself, your renown… but I also want to shout my love for you from the rooftops,” he explained, hesitating only briefly over the world “love.”

They’d yet to explicitly state that to each other, but it hardly seemed to matter when Phil thought they both knew exactly how each other felt. Phil reached up to card his fingers through Dan’s hair, to brush it from his face, and offered him a weak smile.

“I don’t need to. I don’t have to… but I want to, and I never want you to think that I am ashamed of you, my thief. I will hold your heart in secret from the kingdom at large if that is what you so wish, but I will never be ashamed of you. I need you to know that, to know that I _would_ scream my love for you if you so allowed me to. If you do not with that, then I will wear your gifts as an armor against those who would try and take me, and my heart will forever by in your hands. I will go away with you without explaining to my kingdom, and that will be that. Just tell me what to call you, tell me what you would prefer I do. I need nothing more than your happiness.”

Phil’s heart was in his throat as he awaited a response from this thief. He meant every word of what he’d said; he would do what his thief wanted of him.

Dan curled into Phil's touch, moved into his tightening hold, and tilted his head when Phil nuzzled into his neck. If nothing else, this was the best way to be awakened from near sleep after another round of healthy intimacy, and Dan was practically purring like a cat. He loved having Phil there - pressed close, touching from chest to hip to ankle. His hands curled around Phil's back, tracing lazy patterns into his skin as Phil spoke words Dan never thought he'd hear him say.

Phil wouldn't be ashamed? Phil would be happy to tell the kingdom he was with Dan, if Dan was ok with it? And the fact that he even paused enough to check with Dan that it wouldn't ruin Dan's reputation - that right there was why Dan knew he could trust this man. Phil was putting Dan's needs and wishes before his own, and that meant absolutely everything to Dan, who was used to fighting for everything he needed. And yet, here Phil was, just giving him everything on a platter.

Dan exhaled loudly, holding Phil tight to him. "You are something _else_ , Phil Lester." He pressed his face into Phil's hair again - an action he was growing more and more to love. Dan paused for a moment before answering, though, needing to get his thoughts straight. He could sense this was important, because Phil was talking about an actual future for them - a future Dan hadn't dared to imagine, had never believed Phil could make happen.

And here Phil was offering him a way, all balanced again in Dan's favour.

"I would never want to hurt you," Dan started quietly. "And you say you aren't ashamed - but what would your people say? Their beloved, good Prince being taken by their most feared criminal? I know what the people say about me, Phil. The last thing I want is to taint your good work with my name."

Dan closed his eyes again, wishing everything could be that simple. He didn't want to think of the future. He wanted to enjoy his present with Phil. But this was an important issue, and Phil had brought it up, so it must be playing on his mind. Dan nuzzled against him, trying to get across his affection, because his heart was so full for his Prince.

"I would never be ashamed of you," Dan was quick to reassure, "not ever, but - my community would not accept this. I'd be a turncoat - you heard Chris, before, when I agreed to this mission with you. And I value you above all of them, always, but I fear you wouldn't like the only way I could go public about you." Dan allowed himself a wry smirk. "See, if I span it so they thought I was fooling you - that I'd caught you and was using you as a way to attack the ruling class - then they would accept this completely. But that would be a lie, Phil. And while I have no issue telling lies, I think maybe it wouldn't be so fair on you. And as you need me to be happy, so I need the best for you. I don't want you to keep this secret if you don't want to, but you have to know what the consequences would be."

It was comforting to have Dan nuzzling up to him, refusing to pull away even as they were forced to have this much more serious, much more important conversation, and it might have made Phil grin with the knowledge that Dan thought so highly of him. Phil understood that this was not something as simple and easy as he'd like it to be, and he'd done his best to phrase the question so Dan would know Phil was aware of that. His efforts were rewarded, and he pressed a kiss to Dan's neck.

Regardless, it hurt to have Dan be forced to lay open the dark sides of going public together. No part of Phil was offended in the least by what Dan had said, was in no way surprised by the realities he laid stark and open before them, was far less blind than people might think, but it still made his heart feel that little bit heavy to have them painted so plainly in front of him when Phil wanted to wish it wasn't true.

But he knew all of this, and he needed Dan to know that, needing Dan to understand that Phil knew what was best for him, and that was Dan in whatever capacity he could have him.

"It means more to me than I could say that you would desire to protect me in any way. Truly, I hadn't thought of how my work could be tainted by your name, but I already knew most of what you say. It could never be so easy as for us to be public as King of Thieves and Captain of the Royal Guard," Phil started, leaning back from Dan's neck a bit to press his lips to Dan's ear, voice lower than ever before.

"The last thing I want is for you to be unsafe because your community has ousted you as a turncoat, and there's no feasible way for me to do good in my community either if what you say were to be a rumor on the ears of all of the kingdom - because your pack of thieves and criminals would never keep such a juicy secret quiet for long - but by no means would I be unhappy to keep this a secret," he continued, kissing Dan lightly on the ear. "It's merely important for me to know that you know I don't want to _have_ to keep you a secret. If it were possible, I would never hide you," he explained, and pulled back away to smile sweetly at Dan, wanting to keep this conversation as open and as sweet as he could. He caressed Dan's cheek, let his hand trail down until he was cupping Dan's neck.

"I wish for you to never believe that I am ashamed of you. But I would rather hide than hurt either of us," he said, and then leaned in for a brief, sweet kiss.

He still had more he wanted to say.

"But that doesn't answer my question. What do you want to do about it, instead? The gifts I wear for you will not always be enough. I'll be forced to speak of you. I can already think of an option that might work, but I know that you will not like, and one that might put me... more romantically at risk. Either way, I'll need to hold all your trust to do so," Phil murmured to him, pulling back to look Dan in the eye so he would understand how important this was to Phil. "I could find someone to pretend for me, pay them handsomely to play the part of my partner in the public eye, keep any and all suspicions off of you. I could go to all future events with them at my side, but we'd have to play pretend, and I know already, my thief, that you would not like that."

Grinning, Phil pressed his finger to the frown line between Dan's eyes. He could see the well-concealed jealousy there.

"Or, you could be my unseen partner whose only marks lay bared against my skin - your bracelet, your necklace... the marks against my skin," his voice trailed off lowly, his fingers passing over a similar mark Phil had once more left for Dan. "But I'll forever be approached by those who might not be so calm as the Duke whose hand you threw a dagger in. The threats, the bargains and deals that have always been attempted to be made, will only grow worse, and there will be times that I will come to you worried and afraid because someone too forceful has shown a terrifying hand in an attempt to marry me. Both options will be hard, but I'm willing to do anything to stay with you, to keep you safe and protected and in my arms."

The crease in Dan's brow grew more and more pronounced as Phil laid out two options before for him. He was more grateful than he could say that Phil didn't want to keep Dan secret, that he'd loudly pronounce Dan as his partner if he could. The thought of that warmed his heart, even as he knew how foolish an idea it was.

He bit back a growl when Phil suggested using someone as a surrogate, though, which Phil seemed to pick up on with a chuckle. Dan would have tried to hide his jealousy, but Phil could already see it. "Shut up," Dan mumbled. "Just because I want the whole world to know you're _mine_."

He didn't like the other option given, either - the idea that Phil would have an unseen partner, but that could leave him open to threats. Dan would never allow that to happen, could never give Phil a reason to be hurt because of what Dan could do.

Dan shook his head vehemently. "I'm never going to let you get hurt to keep me hidden. Ok? I'm not going to let anyone make unwanted advances, and I will certainly not allow you to be hurt or upset because you're trying to keep me safe." He cupped Phil's cheeks, eyes completely serious as he stared straight at Phil. "I am never going to let you get hurt for me."

Dan chewed his inner cheek, thinking hard. He didn't like either of the options Phil gave, knew he would never allow Phil to be in danger because of his own safety. Dan's heart twisted at the thought. He leaned against Phil, and rested their foreheads together, wishing things could be simple.

Dan thought, hard, and bit his lip. "There is… another option. I don't know how well it would work." Dan sighed, keeping his eyes trained on Phil's face. "I wasn't lying when I said you were the only one who knew my full name. Few know my face, even among my own circles. It could - maybe - work, if you said you were following in your father's footsteps and taking a commoner named Daniel Howell to court. I could not give you rich gifts, and I'm sure it would still be a scandal, but... No one knows Daniel Howell. The King of Thieves is a different entity."

Dan shook his head, though, creasing his eyes shut. "It would still be hard. I'm sure some have seen my face, no matter how careful I've been. I don't know, Phil. I wish it wasn't this complicated, but I do know I will never, ever risk your safety over protecting my identity. And you must not do that either. Promise me?"

The more Dan spoke, the more excited Phil got, his heart racing a bit as he stared into his favorite pair of eyes. His smile grew, bit by bit, until he was leaning in to press a kiss to Dan's lips, chaste but hard. He was quick to pull away however, grinning as he gripped Dan's cheeks again, squishing them.

"Daniel Howell, you are a genius, and I know the perfect way to protect you from any who may have seen your face at one point or another, whether by your choice or otherwise. My biggest fear is your Sorcerer who I've sworn safe passage too," Phil stated, hoping his excitement would seep through and into Dan, who he could still feel was tense and worried in front of him.

Rolling his eyes as Dan went to open his mouth, Phil leaned in to shush him with a kiss, already knowing he was about to demand that Phil promise him.

"I promise I'll never risk my safety to protect your identity, but I make no promises about risking my safety to protect _you_. That should be obvious enough. There's no avoiding me getting hurt for you, Dan, because I am and always will be determined to keep you safe. If it comes right down to it, however, I promise I'll reveal us both if the time comes that it is necessary," Phil explained, shaking his head and kissing Dan yet again to shut him up when he tried to protest.

"Now really, Dan, at least I'm being honest with you. I could just as easily lie to placate you, but that is something I can promise you that I will never do," Phil explained. "Let me speak. I know a way you can be Daniel Howell and King of Thieves as you wish without fear of overlap because of your face. We don't have to be seen in public often, though the biggest issue is you showing up at functions with me if you want to protect me from unwanted advances, and I think that already makes it a little easier. Rarely will you find the people who might know you at royal functions, though I'm sure it's less rare than I might believe," Phil mused, giddy to share his secret with Dan.

Leaning in once more, Phil pressed his lips to Dan's ears. "A make over, every time you're meant to go out with me. And I can easily be in charge of it. You may be a commoner, as I will tell my people, but you cannot appear at functions in anything less than royal clothes. Doing your makeup, styling your hair, cleaning you up a bit - I am certain I could make you unrecognizable enough that any similarities could easily be passed off."

Grinning wider than ever before, Phil leaned ever closer, his voice going lower.

"Perhaps this way, I may one day marry you, my thief."

Dan would have been annoyed at the way Phil kept shutting him up, if he weren’t enjoying the kisses he got out of it so much. Phil's words were equally as sweet, and Dan could feel him trembling with excitement, his grin infectious.

Dan's eyes grew wider and rounder as the full extent of what Phil was suggesting hit him square in the face. A way to lead a double life, both as Daniel Howell and the King of Thieves. A way he could keep to his lifestyle without impeding Phil's, a way to make sure that both of their lives could remain happy and the same.

A future he could have with Phil. A future in which Phil might actually want to _marry_ Dan - apparently.

Dan thought he might just burst. His jaw actually fell open in shock, and he stared at Phil in utter disbelief for an awkwardly long moment. Phil's words were heavy between them, but the idea that Phil might actually want to give his entire life to Dan one day - that was incredible.

Dan could only stay silent for so long, though, before he gave an actual squeal and pulled Phil in for a kiss. Phil's excitement was starting to bleed through to Dan, and he jumped into Phil's embrace, holding him tight and pressing kisses everywhere over his face that he could reach - cheeks, forehead, the tip of his nose, and of course, his lips. Lots of kisses to his lips.

Phil had been hoping for a positive response to his implied future proposal, but he hadn't quite been expecting the one he got. Resting as they were, Phil's lips had trembled against Dan's ear as he hid from the potentially heartbreaking initial facial reaction to Phil's words. He didn't get to hide for long, however, as Dan let out a very undignified squeal and pulled back just to tug him into a kiss.

If Phil hadn't been convinced of Dan's answer from the sound he'd made, he was definitely convinced from the way Dan peppered his face and mouth in kisses, absolutely devouring Phil each and every time their lips met. There was something beautiful about this reaction from Dan. Phil had been expecting something sarcastic, a drawl of teasing mirth with the only proof of Dan's excitement shining in his eye. This was better. This was so much better, and Phil couldn't wait for the day he truly popped the question if only to get this reaction once more.

Phil thought he wanted that, would propose now if that weren't absolutely absurd.

When Dan regained some of his senses, he coughed, suddenly realising quite how undignified his response had been. He tried (and failed) to keep the smile off his face, and instead said gruffly, "Was that a hint to a future proposal, my Prince? You have to be careful what you promise a thief."

They rolled a bit, until Phil was sprawled on top of Dan once again, staring down into his thief's eyes with all the love he had for him shining through, while Dan tried to redeem himself by speaking gruffly. Still, his words gave him away, and the way Phil could feel Dan's heart beating hard in his chest told him the rest.

It didn't take long for the laughter to bubble in Phil's chest, and it must have shown on his face because suddenly Dan was rolling back to his side and shoving Phil back against his chest, avoiding his gaze by nuzzling into Phil's hair once again.

Dan did his best to keep his dignity, avoiding the laughter he knew he'd find in Phil's eyes by pressing Phil determinedly into his chest. Dan buried his face in Phil's hair again, nuzzling close to him. "I think we may have found a solution, though I'm not sure I like the sound of this makeover. Am I not pleasing enough to your eye now, Phil?" Dan couldn't resist a small snicker.

"Oh, and also - there may be more people at your Royal function who might have a chance of recognising me. I'm sure I've been in every house of note in the capital by now, when I was leading you a merry chase around the city. I doubt anyone at your functions will have been left untouched by the King of Thieves." Dan snorted. "I admit, it would amuse me greatly to meet them again as the one who captured their Prince's heart."

Chuckling himself, Phil leaned in and nipped at Dan's chest. "Far from not pleasing. Perhaps part of the reason behind the make over is to make you _less_ appealing, so I can keep you all to myself," Phil teased, only to have his smile wilt a bit with the fear that Dan might still be unsafe at the royal functions. He thought for a bit, and then shook his head, drawing away.

"The royals have their heads shoved too far up their arses to recognize anyone, let alone you. Whether or not you've accidentally flashed them your face, they probably couldn't pick you out from a line up the way you look now, cloak and all. Even the Lady I had to rescue you from won't recognize you, my partner, as, my nephew. I think we'll be safe in that regard. It's your criminals I fear will recognize you regardless," Phil explained away. "As it is, I'll be happy to have you making functions far more bearable than they are already, and I quite look forward to not having many passes made my way."

Dan hid his grin in Phil's hair, a rush of glee flooding through him at the thought of standing up by Phil's side at some Royal event when everyone he'd been robbing blind for years would be forced to bow and scrape to him as a possible Royal-to-be. The idea was more than pleasing, and Dan was fairly sure that Phil's worries about other thieves recognising him were unfounded. He said as much, still clasping Phil tight against him. "Don't worry so. I am careful with who gets to see my face, and most fear me enough not to question. I have no doubt that no one would challenge me, even if they did see me at your side. The King of Thieves is not well liked anywhere." Dan's lips twitched. "Well, aside from here with you, I hope."

He could hear the unbridled happiness in Phil's tone, and Dan allowed the feeling to flood through him as well, until he was tingling with it. Dan had never allowed himself to consider a future with Phil - but here one was being laid out before him, where they could be together. He wouldn't have to say goodbye to Phil after this trip. The thought was an impossibly good one.

"Also," Dan answered another of Phil's concerns, "Don't worry about Chris. I can take care of him. He's known me for years, I'll be able to sweet talk him. And he isn't a gossip - a sorcerer isn't trusted by many, not even in the circles I move in. I don't think we'll need to fear him for long." Dan cheekily nipped at Phil's ear. "I suppose I should have asked you before guaranteeing him safe passage in your name, though. Oops."

The Chris situation, however, still somewhat worried Phil, and he bit his lip even as he nodded in agreement to Dan's words. He would trust his thief, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fear their love being ousted regardless.

"You did ask me, kind of. More like implied it was necessary to save my sister-in-law, but it's still the same. I could have said no. I don't mind releasing him, no matter what he's done in the past, for keeping the palace safe while I'm gone. Cruel or not, whether he's doing it for you or not, it's enough to give him his freedom when all is said and done."

Phil's eyes were dropping, now, despite the giddy excitement in his chest, the love filling him to the brim. The lazy exhaustion of his limbs from… all their activities tonight was dragging Phil down, and he nuzzled his face into Dan's neck.

"We should sleep. I'm unsure how long the bridge will take tomorrow, but we may yet be spending one more night in our tree as I figure it out. We aren't crossing until I know that it's safe."

There were still many things Dan wanted to question Phil on - exactly how he was supposed to behave, whether or not Phil's family would be truly accepting, knowing Dan's true identity as they did, and also reassuring him about Chris - but Phil was right about them needing sleep. Dan was still pleasantly buzzing from their earlier activities, and sleep was pressing heavily on his brain. The promise of a night spent in Phil's arms again was all too enticing.

"Right you are," Dan agreed, nipping once more at Phil's ear before he scurried back out of his arms. "I'm fetching blankets, though. Warm as you are, I think covers may be necessary - as long as you don't pinch them all again."

Dan crawled his way over to their packs, sensing Phil's eyes tracing his movements. He rolled his eyes a little, but found a blanket quickly enough and rolled himself under it, holding an arm out for Phil to come and join him.

"Oh, and for future reference, you aren't allowed to use kisses to shut me up," Dan pouted. He closed his eyes, limbs already feeling heavy, and wrapped himself determinedly around Phil. "That's called cheating."

As Dan crawled away, Phil couldn't help himself from staring after him, eyes trained on his bum. In his defense, it was a nice bum, and it wasn't as though Dan were covering it up. He'd let Phil have his fill of touching it earlier, so it only seemed fair, now, that he got to stare. He could practically see Dan rolling his eyes as he sat back on his heels to rifle through their bags for blankets, and grinned to himself. He was so tempted to reach out and pinch it, slap it, anything, but he refrained, managed to stop himself as he instead crawled over to where Dan had spread out their blankets for them. The warm furs were nice on Phil's bare skin as he settled back and into Dan's open arms, loving the way Dan curled into him.

Grinning, Phil leaned in and kissed the pout from Dan's lips. "But it's so effective," he whined, and kissed Dan again, laughing as his thief, who'd been about to respond, glared at him in kind. "We'll see. I make no promises," he added with a grin. “Now go to sleep.”


	16. Chapter 16

Sleeping in his tree with Dan was probably the most restful Phil had ever been. He was surrounded by the scent of the forest, curled protectively into strong arms that would always make Phil feel safe, and he was warm as all hell, naked body pressed up tight to Dan's. He’d almost never felt so comfortable in his life, next to the time in his bed at the palace, and then again with Dan on his cavern floor…

Okay, so, Phil felt the most comfortable sleeping anywhere with Dan, curled up in his arms, regardless of where they were, and if he was being honest with himself, sleeping in the tree only felt the most restful Phil had ever been after the previous few days of sleeping out in the hot desert night, under the stars and the moon with no Dan asleep beside him, constantly having his sleep interrupted in order to take his turn at a watch. 

So, yeah, sleeping with Dan in his tree was  _ one _ of the most restful moments Phil had ever had, and he wouldn’t give it up for the world. 

In fact, he only got up because of the light beginning to filter in through the leaves of their trunk, his eyes coming open slowly and blinking against the shielded brightness. A lazy grin began to stretch out over his features, and he was just about to turn and face Dan, fulling intending to wake him up with something a bit more enticing than a nice kiss, when the sound of something that did not belong in any forest, let alone here, suddenly reached his ears. 

"-il! Philip!"

Phil sat up with a start, suddenly on high alert as he pulled the furs he’d still managed to steal away from Dan to his chest. Carefully, Phil squinted his eyes and attempted to peer through the leaves of their tree. It was hard to see through the thick foliage, however, even from the inside, but Phil was doing his best, unwilling to so much as  _ move _ lest he give up his location to just anyone. It wasn’t helping that the voice out there sure as hell did not belong to his brother, and whoever else it might be, Phil was certain they did not belong here. 

It must have been the voice that had woken him, Phil realized suddenly, rather than the light through the trees. It made more sense anyway, considering Phil was quite used to ignoring bright sunlight filtering through his bedchamber windows and onto his face. It had never woken him before, so why now?

Because it hadn’t been the sun, of course. It had been the sound of an unfamiliar, unwelcome voice calling  _ his _ name in a time so dangerous for Phil’s family that he wasn’t sure he could trust anyone but Dan. 

The worst part was, the voice was getting closer, still shouting Phil’s name like they had no care in the world who should hear, their tone and intensity both strangely careless and foreboding. A shiver ran down Phil’s spine that sparked him with fear as the sound of footsteps grew closer. 

Did Phil know this voice? It was that of a man, he was almost certain, but that wasn’t near enough information to build on. All Phil knew was that this person was an idiot, if they thought Phil would come at a call of his name. 

If the man was lucky, he wouldn’t be killed by those who’d seek to prevent Phil from completing his mission - and that thought alone sent another shiver of fear down Phil’s spine, because that was a danger he’d yet to fully anticipate. Should the wrong person hear of his mission, surely, they would want him dead before he could cure those affected by the curse…

Just as the thought occurred to Phil, the sharp twang of a snapping tree branch echoed through their shelter, and Dan’s eyes popped open wide from beside him. 

The sound of something moving around outside woke Dan instantly. He sat up straight, hand inching for the dagger he kept under his pillow at all times, eyes shooting to the exit of the trunk where the sound of a snapping twig, footsteps, and a voice was coming from. It wasn’t a voice he recognised. In seconds, he was upright, knife in hand, and flicked Phil a glance only to find his prince had already come awake, and was staring out of the trunk with a face white as a sheet. Dan turned to stare guardedly outside once again, before quirking a brow at Phil, nodding his chin forward as if to ask what was going on. 

Phil had nothing in response to this except for a shrug, and he shook his head, trying to indicate that he didn’t know who was out there, calling his name. 

Creeping out of the furs, not wanting to make too much noise, and still afraid to move a muscle, Phil got dressed as quickly as he could make himself, not wanting to be vulnerable to an attack, but not wanting to draw attention to his and Dan’s shelter either. 

Dan moved with Phil, slowly pulling his clothes on. The fleeting thought that he was exceedingly unhappy this unwelcome interruption had ruined what could possibly be the best morning with his Prince so far crossed his mind, but he had to keep his thoughts trained on these matters right now, and possibly keeping Phil safe from whatever was about to attack them, so instead, he shoved his thoughts away for another day. 

For now, Dan just needed to be on his guard.

It was just as Phil was finishing changing that the footsteps from outside managed to grow closer still, rounding the back of the tree hollow the two sat in, and breaking yet more twigs, leaves and bracken, all of which crackled under the intruder’s foot.

Suddenly, there was a break in the leaves, a low curse, and then a paranoid squeal, and Phil just managed to catch sight of the man’s face enough to recognize him at the same time as the man fell forward, and crashed into their shelter. 

It took all that Phil had in him not to make a noise, not to react in anyway whatsoever, either to the knowledge of their pursuer, or their collision with their shelter, even more unwilling than ever to give away his location quite so easily now he knew who was looking for him.

The Duke. The man who’d intended to threaten Phil into a courtship with him, who had spiked fear into Phil’s heart. Someone  _ dangerous. _

Why was he here? How had he even found out where Phil had gone? How long had he been trailing after Phil and his thief? Phil had no idea, and the fact that he did not, made the terror rise all anew. 

Racking his brain, Phil stepped back carefully as the Duke cursed to himself a few more times, and then finally shoved away from the tree he’d fallen into before moving off once again, the litany of calls after Phil’s name echoing through the forest once again. 

There was no time to talk, and yet, as Phil turned to Dan with terror in his eyes, he knew Dan would be angry with him for this. 

He needed to go.    
“Trust me,” he whispered to his thief, and then, before the man could speak a word, Phil dropped to his knees and rolled through the entrance of their wood in a burst of speed that kept him tumbling until he found his footing once again. 

Dan reached out angrily, grasping for the edges of Phil’s cloak before he could disappear, but too late. Phil had already rolled out of their little shelter and disappeared into the foliage after the intruder.

“Trust me,” Dan hissed between his teeth, angrily digging his knife into the soil ground of their camp. “That isn’t  _ fair _ .” It was plain  _ cruel _ , in fact, for Phil to demand trust from Dan, something he must have known Dan would give him, before disappearing off into danger. He didn’t know who this intruder was, Phil could be walking into  _ anything _ right now.

But Phil had asked for his trust. Dan couldn’t betray him, much as he was itching to go out and follow Phil, to make sure he was safe. He settled for crouching near the edge of the tree trunk, right by the exit, bending to peer through the foliage and watch as his Prince walked into what was quite possibly a trap.

Phil was surprisingly hard to see. He blended in well with the surroundings, clearly used to being in forests and much more comfortable in these surroundings than Dan. Another reason to trust him, Dan supposed, but his grip didn’t let up any on his dagger as he watched Phil stride purposefully forwards, right to where the intruder was searching another tree trunk.

Dan’s expression, however, soured the moment he took in the sight of their unwelcome stranger.

The Duke. The same Duke that Dan had thrown his dagger at, the one who'd made unwanted advances on Phil at the bachelor party.

Before Phil knew it, he was moving swiftly forward after the Duke, stopping just on the other side of the shelter he knew was behind him so that he’d be in sight of Dan, and straightened his shoulders to allow him to stand proudly in the face of danger. Not wanting the Duke to wander off any further than he already had, Phil called out, “Duke Hemsworth,” after the man, and waited patiently for him to turn around. 

When he did, his eyes took on a dark look, and the exhausted expression on his face morphed into one of pleasure. There was nothing about the look that made Phil feel even a moment of peace. 

On the other hand, everything about the Duke appeared bedraggled. He was covered in dirt and sweat unlike even Dan and Phil themselves, his hair matted down in direct opposition to the last time Phil had seen him at the party all done up. His clothes had tears in them, his pants alone not suited to life outdoors, and his shirt ripped at the sleeves to help the Duke endure the hot sun of the desert. 

He did not appear to have survived the travel well, and yet… his expression belied triumph. 

“It may serve you well to quit shouting my name, lest you want thieves on our tail,” Phil continued, when the Duke began making his way back towards where Phil stood. “While I applaud your aptitude in not calling my title, there are still many who might guess at who I am from my name alone.” 

Slowly, Phil lifted his arms to cross them over his chest, showing off the curved dagger pressed tight against his arm. He might have flexed a little, but no one could prove that just then. 

When the Duke did not respond, other than to bow his head lightly and continue to smirk, Phil merely quirked a brow and drew himself up taller still. 

“Why are you here?” he asked. 

Dan peered out through the leaves, his frown ever deepening. So Phil knew who this was, too. Dan hoped that meant that Phil would be on his guard.

The question seemed to strike a nerve, as the Duke recoiled as if he were not quite sure what to say, as if he hadn’t fully planned out how to handle this encounter, and he stopped a few feet away from Phil, dropping a hand to his waist and to the hilt of the sword there. It had to be heavy, and Phil found himself surprised to still find it sheathed there. 

Phil didn’t move, as he waited for the Duke’s answer, but his gaze did flicker to the hand the rested there, and the bandage wrapped tight around the wound from the dagger Dan had thrown so many nights ago, now. A slow, pleased smiled curved at Phil’s lips. 

“When I heard of the plague on the Castle, my lord, I found your parents as fast as I could,” the Duke began, his voice going high and false as he tried to rearrange his expression into something more compassionate. Phil wished he could speak up and inform the man that his best attempts to do so would prove nothing, as Phil already knew… he was dangerous. 

“They’ve put the entire Palace on lockdown, and very few were privy to information as to why, and who the witch was, or where you were; but your brother… He understood my plight, my desire to do anything and everything I could to protect you and your family. He filled me in, explained to me what’s been happening… Cornelia…” the Duke explained, his voice fading as he ducked his head and shook it at the same time. 

Slowly, the hand not at his waist raised up to cup over his mouth. 

“Terrible,” he said, when he managed to pull it back away again. “Just terrible, her fate. And our Prince, on a mission to fight a  _ dragon _ , all on his own. I couldn’t just leave you to such a mission! Surely, you thought to bring someone with you? But no, your brother assured me you were alone, and I could not believe it! I despaired for your safety,” he said. Slowly, he took a step forward, but Phil merely clenched his fingers around his own arms, threatening, and watched as the Duke stepped back from him, bowing his head once more. 

Dan’s fingers tightened around his dagger.  _ As if _ he ever would have allowed Phil to go after the dragon on his own, like this Duke was daring to insinuate. Only, of course, the Duke didn’t know about Dan at all, did he? Not beyond the King of Thieves, at least, and Dan was sure he’d stolen something from this Duke’s family before.

He wondered idly how the Duke would feel to know that said King of Thieves was crouching not three feet away.

At least Dan still had the element of surprise, and he was ready to move the second things looked like they were going downhill.

“What about the curse?” Phil asked, accusatory. “Did you not fear you would carry it, spread it among our people?”

The Duke cowered before him, but even Phil could tell it was false, and he nearly drew his dagger right then and there, demanding to be told the truth, but he did not. 

His mind was still reeling with the fact that it had been Martyn who’d sent the Duke after him, the fact that his brother had entrusted a stranger to a mission to save his beloved. Why? Why would Martyn do that? It just didn’t add up. 

“The King made sure of it I was checked out before I left, cleared of all traces of the curse. I would not have left otherwise. That is why I was so late in following after you, and yet, I still can’t believe how quicky you traversed the desert...” the Duke said. 

That brought Phil up short. His father had been a part of this as well? Surely, surely the Duke was lying. There was no way his father would have ever allowed someone so untrustworthy as Duke Hemsworth to join in the mission to save Cornelia, not when what Phil was doing stretched far beyond her life?

Unless… unless the King and Martyn knew something that Phil did not, and they wanted him to find out. 

He bit his lip, and did his best not to let any of his thoughts flash too clearly across his face. 

Nodding curtly, Phil inclined his head for the Duke to continue. 

“I am here to offer you my assistance,” he said, “With the full intent of helping you to save our people. And… maybe,” he said, looking up at Phil from under his eyelashes, “In the hopes that you will take my offer of courtship as serious as I intend it to be.”

From within the tree branches, Dan growled.

Phil’s eyes narrowed, and he was quick to put a hand up, making it clear from the action that he was trying to show off the bracelet that still adorned his wrist, the one that declared that he was already being courted, and that he wanted nothing to do with any other. The Duke, for his part, did nothing more than give the item a cursory glance, eyes narrowing at the sight of the new ring, and then moving about to every side of Phil. 

Phil knew before he said it what he was about to bring up. 

“I see that you are alone,” the Duke said. “Where might your other suitor be, then? Have you insisted they remain home, or were they merely too weak to join you on your mission? I assure you, my Prince, that I would never allow you to put yourself in danger above me. If I may enter my name for your consideration in matters of the heart, I promise you equality between us. You’ll never have to face anything on your own again.”

Dan snarled. This Duke was  _ daring _ to insinuate that he was somehow a better suitor than Dan - and ok, that may be true seeing as he wasn’t a wanted criminal, but Phil  _ belonged to Dan _ . There was no way Dan was letting some upstart Duke show up and ruin everything that had finally, finally been settling between them.

Even worse, the Duke was implying that Dan had allowed Phil to go on this life-threatening mission  _ alone _ . The  _ bastard _ . Dan hated him beyond everything else, then, and dug the dagger deep into the soil by his foot. He’d rip apart this Duke if he thought he could get away with it.

Dan had just been starting to feel secure about a future with Phil. He wouldn’t let that end now.

Dan would love to stride out there in his cloak and make it more than apparent to the Duke exactly who was courting Phil, in all his glory as the King of Thieves, but he knew he had to play it smarter than that. Something that would ensure that this Duke would not be bothering Phil again, because Dan had no doubt that this Duke would return, if he had any doubts that Phil wasn't taken.

Perhaps the time to become Daniel Howell had arrived sooner than expected.

Still seething, Dan ditched his cloak, and instead slid his dagger into his belt. He wanted to be threatening, yes, but not enough to make the dots join up. Part of him was terrified of showing his face, but this had to begin at some point. He loosened his tunic, opening it a little at the neck to show off the marks he sported at his throat, and ruffled his fingers through his hair to make himself look rumpled. The curls would stay - he was Daniel Howell now, not the King of Thieves.

Then, Dan strode out of the tree with all the swagger and confidence he could muster. 

Shooting a snide glare at the Duke, he went straight to Phil's side and laid a hand on his arm, announcing loudly, "Ah, there you are! I was wondering where you'd disappeared to when you left the bed empty." Dan grinned at him. He ran his hand down to trap the bracelet on Phil's arm, the ring on his own finger glinting silver in the dawn sunlight. Dan drew himself up and finally turned to the Duke, looking down his nose at him, filling his tone with as much derision as he could. "And - uh - who is this  _ gentleman _ , Phil?"

Phil absolutely froze when Dan quite suddenly appeared beside him then, not even giving Phil a chance to defend him from the Duke’s unwanted opinions. What surprised Phil more, however, was the fact he was wearing nothing to hide his appearance from the Duke. In fact, he was more  _ undressed _ then he was  _ dressed _ , with his shirt collar undone to show off the possessive marks Phil had left all over Dan's neck and throat. Phil also hadn't missed the way Dan moved to show off their gifts to each other, pressing his fingers tight around Phil's wrist. Dan couldn't have made it more obvious who Dan was to Phil if he'd tried - scratch that, Phil wasn't sure he wanted to know what Dan would have done had he felt a more pressing need to claim Phil right then and there in front of this man who he clearly already didn't like.

Doing his best not to let the fear show that Dan’s identity would be uncovered, Phil turned his haughty gaze from the Duke fully onto Dan, not even the least bit surprised to find his thief glaring at the man in front of them. Phil’s own eyes went soft, however, both for show and because the idea of Dan being so possessive of him somehow warmed his heart. His thief would always be there to protect him, that much was clear. 

"I'm sorry I disappeared so suddenly, my love," Phil murmured, just loud enough for the Duke to hear, and leaned in to kiss Dan's cheek.

Dan’s eyes widened a little at the action, at the  _ word _ . That word had still not been properly used between them, and for Phil to act as softly as he did, leaning in to kiss Dan’s cheek, was something extremely new. Dan guessed it was for show, of course, and he was reassured that Phil at least didn’t  _ want _ the Duke to be after him, but… part of Dan also wished the first time he’d heard Phil call him  _ love _ could have been for real.

This was still better than having to watch the Duke advance on Phil without being able to do anything, though. Phil belonged to Dan, and Dan alone. 

Dan's fingers tightened around Phil's wrist, causing the metal of the bracelet to dig into his arm. Fighting not to wince at the pain, Phil turned back to the Duke.

"Dan, this is Duke Hemsworth of the Michebell line. He hails from the Southern Mountains. Duke, this is Daniel Howell, my partner,” he introduced, gesturing grandly between the two of them with as sweet a smile as he could manage. Trying to control the expression, Phil then offered the Duke a slight grimace. “I am sorry if it comes as a disappointment to you, Duke, but our courting has progressed far beyond the point of him being a mere suitor. We've exchanged gifts, and have devoted ourselves to each other," Phil explained, though he wasn't sorry at all and he was sure his voice belied that.

The Duke and Dan stared each other down. Obvious distaste wrinkled the Duke’s nose as he ran his eyes down Dan’s form, and Dan suddenly felt a little underdressed. Nothing he owned to wear would ever match the finery this Duke dressed himself in - riches that could be put to much better use in the market, if only Dan could find some way to steal it - but he could see that the Duke was sizing him up, and didn’t find him to be much competition at all.

Dan seethed softly, tightening his grip around Phil.

“I see,” was all the Duke said, his tone unimpressed.

"As you said before, Daniel and I are equals, and he makes his own decisions," Phil insisted, quirking a brow to show that the Duke had crossed a line with him earlier on, that he’d gotten it completely wrong, and Phil was merely given him a conscientious out by pretending that the Duke had not implied that Dan was anything less than equal.  "He has chosen to help me save my family, my people, the palace. There is really no need for you here, though I give you my gratitude for making the long journey out here. Our mission becomes more dangerous the more people get involved,” he continued, bowing slightly to the Duke in a manner befitting his station. As Phil straightened back up, he did his best to tower over the small frame of the Duke, who really wasn’t that much shorter than Dan and Phil themselves. 

Clearing his throat, Phil shifted so that he could swipe a hand across his brow, and then moved his hand subtly down to the dagger at his waist. It was a clear threat, and he could see the Duke follow the movement with keen eyes. 

“The healers may have released you, Duke Hemsworth, but it is still not safe for you to be out here. If the cure comes, and the healers have missed something, you will not survive," Phil insisted. 

He was doing his best to make it clear that Phil had no need for the Duke here, that he was merely a detriment to his plants if he stayed, and that Phil would only dislike him more if he insisted on being involved, his father and brother be damned. 

How dare they send the Duke to Phil, for any reason?

The Duke didn't seem to take that hint, however, and Phil watched as his hard eyes scanned over the gifts adorning both men once again, and then over Dan himself, gaze lingering at his neck. Phil had to fight not to flush. 

Dan, however, bared his neck with pride.

"I see," the Duke began. "A commoner, then, as your brother, father, and grandfather before you?"

Dan growled. A  _ commoner _ . He’d always hated that word, but he hated it even more now, thrown at him like an insult.

The Duke continued, quirking a brow at the two of them, "I find it difficult to believe that the Prince whose choices matter so much has chosen to live his life with a commoner. Surely, you're aware that the kingdom requires royal blood to stick to royal blood to some degree?” he asked, making a shot in the dark that Phil had never once even considered. Why his heart started beating faster in response, Phil did not know. “King Lester's brother, your Uncle, married a Duchess, if I do recall, for that matter alone. I think, if you'd only give me a chance, dear Phillip, that I could prove myself more worthy of you,” the Duke added, staring at Phil coyly. 

Phil could feel Dan's anger at the Duke’s implication in the way he gripped tighter to Phil's wrist, taking a very obvious step closer to the Duke that Phil stopped by stepping in front of him. Unfortunately for Phil, this also brought himself closer to the Duke as well, and he tried not to let the grimace show this time.

Instead, he cleared his throat, and leveled a hard glare on the man in front of him.

"You are overstepping boundaries that you should not be overstepping, Duke. I am still your Prince, and I have made my choice clear. I apologize if my answer is not what you were hoping for, but I do not accept your request to court me."

Phil could feel Dan seething behind him, and he did his best to ignore it, staring down the Duke instead, whose gaze was dark and narrowed. Phil could almost feel what was coming next -

"Allow me to assist you on your journey, then,” the Duke offered grandly, bowing low. “Give me one chance to prove my worth to you, and then, if you still pick your… commoner," he spat, "I will leave you be."  

The end of his threat was corroborated by the Duke’s swift movement back upright, a lecherous grin tugging at the corners of his lips that told Phil all he needed to know; he could not refuse an offer such as this. 

Were he to, his courtship with Dan would be preyed upon like no other. 

It was not for the courter to prevent the one being courted from being open to other choices, and until Dan and Phil were betrothed, anyone could and would insist on being given a chance to prove their worth. Most Princes were lucky enough that the royals did not question their choices. Phil… was not so lucky.    
  


Gritting his teeth, Phil merely bowed his head in acquiescence, desperate to prevent anything from getting in the way of his affair with Dan. 

Perhaps it was for the best anyway… The King and Martyn had sent Hemsworth to Phil. Surely, there had been a reason. 

Gritting his teeth, Phil bowed his head in acquiescence. 

"Fine, then, Duke, but you will do as I command."

Dan stopped short at the words that fell from Phil’s lips. He turned sharply, eyes narrowing as he stared at Phil by his side, forgetting the presence of the Duke for a moment and allowing his mask to slip. 

He must have heard that wrong. There was no way Phil had just  _ agreed _ to let the Duke come with them on the trip? Not when there was absolutely no good reason for it. Regardless, Dan had made it far too obvious that he was more than a mere  _ suitor _ to Phil.

...Wasn't he?

Suddenly, Dan was feeling very insecure. What if Phil allowing this Duke to come with them was actually Phil weighing up his options? What if he actually  _ wanted _ to try out the Duke instead, see if he was a better fit than Dan? Would Phil play that kind of game? Dan hoped not, but he knew nothing of the way the higher classes socialised. What if all of Phil's words to him had been part of some ritual Dan didn't know about, and the Duke was now coming along as a threat?

Dan suddenly felt very hollow.

His eyes narrowed. He couldn't - wouldn't - believe such a thing of Phil, not after the things they'd shared and seen and experienced together. Besides, Phil had told him Dan was his first - and Dan believed him, could tell from Phil's reactions that he'd never been with anyone else. He couldn't believe that Phil would be so fickle.

Except the Duke was staying, now, it seemed.

Well, that didn't mean Dan had to be polite.

"I'm sorry your long journey has proved so unnecessary," Dan said to the Duke as lightly as he could, his tone walking the line of malicious. He released his death grip on Phil's wrist and instead slid his hand down to interlock their fingers. "As you can see, this mere  _ commoner _ has well and truly captured Phil - sorry -  _ Prince Philip's _ heart. But if you want to stick around, I'm sure that's ok, seeing as Phil said so." Dan said the last through gritted teeth, sending Phil a dangerous, sidelong glare.

Phil wasn't an idiot. He could tell already from the murderous intent Dan was giving off next to him that he was  _ not _ happy about Phil agreeing to let the Duke stay. Phil had a terrible feeling in his chest that Dan didn't fully understand how courting properly worked, and as Dan reached down to thread their fingers together, squeezing  _ hard _ , Phil tried to hide his wince.

It only became more apparent how pissed off Dan was when Dan turned a sidelong glare onto Phil after bad-mouthing the Duke in front of them. Phil didn't react, however, other than to blink wordlessly at the Duke who was staring between the two of them suspiciously. It was clear he was annoyed by the fact that someone other than  _ him _ had won Phil's heart, but there was nothing he could do about it if Phil had his way.

And Phil  _ would _ have his way, because there was no one who could convince Phil to leave his thief, not even if it meant saving one of their lives, because even then, Phil would go to Dan first before making a decision as stupid as giving up the love of his life. 

He just hoped that Dan would  _ know _ that. 

It seemed so far from Dan's reaction that he might not be as secure in their relationship as Phil would have preferred. He would need to do something to change that, and fast, but for now. Phil had a terrible feeling the Duke was not going to leave them alone long enough for Phil to reassure his thief verbally. 

Dan turned back to the Duke with a charming smile. "It'll be useful to have someone who can spread word to the people of mine and Phil's happy relationship! I'm sure you'll be witnessing  _ plenty _ ." 

The Duke spluttered. He went so red in the face that Dan grinned in amusement, watching with delighted eyes as the Duke straightened up and fixed Dan with a hate-filled glare. The hand he used to adjust his tunic was bandaged, and Dan’s eyes zeroed in on it with a smirk.

Trying not to flush over the implication that Dan was most likely going to be  _ all _ over Phil in front of his Duke, Phil squeezed Dan’s hand back in his, and opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his thief before he could. Phil knew before the words were out of Dan’s mouth that this was going to be something they’d both regret. 

"Also, I should apologise for that." Dan nodded idly to the bandage on the Duke's wrist, no doubt from where Dan had thrown his dagger at the bachelors party so many long days ago, now. "I tend to be a bit - dramatic - when I point out what is mine."

As the words left Dan’s mouth, Phil could feel dread filling his stomach like never before, and he had to work to keep the flush of anger and terror from filling out his cheeks. His fingers turned into claws on Dan’s hand, but i didn’t seem to matter, because Dan was clutching Phil back just as tight that he could feel Dan’s anger through his skin. 

_ Fuck _ , Phil thought.  _ I am so, so fucked _ . 

It was clear that Dan’s words held more than a modicum of rage, and the Duke seemed to recognize this just as surely as Phil had, if his expression was anything to go by. The man flinched back a little, but he didn’t leave, his fingers tightening around his tunic, clearly dying to hide the wound on his hand. 

"My thanks for your generosity, my Prince,” the Duke suddenly said, turning to bow to Phil and ignoring Dan completely, much to his chagrin. “As ever, your wish is my command - for  _ whatever _ you may desire." The flirtatious tone to his voice couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

Oh, Dan was really going to hate him.

Before anything else could happen to make this situation any worse than it already was, Phil was once again moved to step between the Duke and Dan, and finally interrupted their little squabble with instructions of his own. 

"We've got a bridge to build if we want to cross that river before nightfall. If you want to be of use, Duke, then I'd like it if you could fetch me some wood to get started. We’ll join you shortly," he dismissed, and then turned back to Dan, his movements precise and measured to show the Duke that he had been well and truly dismissed. 

Knowing that the Duke would be listening, that Phil was not safe to speak his mind, or explain anything to Dan, Phil did the only thing he could think of and cupped Dan’s cheeks softly in his hands, drawing him forward and then dragging him into as heated a kiss as he could manage. Back turned to the Duke, Phil couldn’t tell if he had left, but it didn’t matter. 

In this moment, all that mattered was Dan. If Phil couldn’t tell Dan how much he meant to him, if he couldn’t promise Dan verbally that this meant nothing, then he would just have to show him. 

Phil kissed Dan with all the passion in his heart. He meshed their mouths together as close as he could, pressed his tongue in alongside Dan’s own, and made love to him that way. He did what he could to replicate the closeness of last night, of the nights before that, of all that they’d shared between them, just to prove to Dan that nothing had changed. 

That nothing would change.

The Duke meant nothing as anything more than a mere disruption to their peace that Phil would make sure to dispose of, one way or another. 

Even if that took to the end of their journey. 

Phil kissed Dan with everything he could, and tried his best to beg Dan to trust him. 

Dan was more than relieved when Phil pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss, for quite a few reasons. One, it was nice to see the Duke looking faintly disgusted behind them, and Dan would have cheered if he wasn't a better person. Two, Phil was kissing him, and that was always something that Dan could get behind.

But third - and most importantly - it told Dan that Phil still wanted him, still cared about him, at least on some level. That knowledge allowed Dan to relax marginally. The cold fear that had started to grip at his heart that maybe Phil actually didn't want him rapidly dissipated when he had Phil's lips pressed to his, his hands cupping Dan's face to hold him like he was fragile, something precious.

Dan could get used to that feeling.

By the time Phil had drawn away, they were both panting harshly, and the Duke had only just turned with a huff to go on his way.

"You have to trust me," Phil insisted quietly, the minute he thought they might be safe, even for just a moment, even for just this much. "Do you trust me?" he insisted, eyes soft and begging as he stared at Dan with all the love in his heart projected in his eyes. 

He just hoped that Dan could read it.

That look, when Phil was staring up at Dan with beseeching blue eyes, was almost impossible for Dan to resist. As much as he didn't want to, Dan could already feel himself melting. There was very little he wouldn't do for Phil, especially when he used this look. It didn’t help much to calm the anger boiling beneath his veins, or even under that, the fear that maybe he wasn’t enough for Phil, that some highborn like the Duke might actually be a better suitor…

But Phil was asking for his trust. How could Dan not give it to him?

"Alright, fine," Dan griped, his expression making clear how very unhappy he was with this whole situation. Just the knowledge that the Duke, this  _ awful _ human who stood for everything Dan hated still about the upper classes, who dared to look  _ down _ on Dan like he was nothing, would be around for a while longer, still made anger burn in Dan’s eyes.

But Phil came first, and if, for some hellish reason, Phil thought it was important for the Duke to be here, then Dan would just have to trust him and go along with it.

Not that he had any intention of being polite to him. And Phil had better tell him everything as soon as they had a second to themselves. 

"Of course I trust you, Phil,” Dan muttered, “I always will. But you have got some explaining to do the second we have some time to ourselves - which had better be happening, by the way, I wasn't done with you yet."

Phil almost immediately relaxed as Dan reassured him that he trusted him, and despite the unhappy look on his face, Phil knew they would be okay. For now, Dan would trust him, and after, Phil would explain everything to his thief. He just needed that little bit of time to prove to both men where his heart lay, to fill the social graces that forced Phil to allow the Duke to stick around and show his hand. 

Grinning mischievously, Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's waist and drew him close. "Oh, don't worry, my love," he said, having noticed the reaction those words had garnered for Phil earlier. His lips hovered over Dan's. "My Dan," he added quietly. "I wasn't done with you yet, either," he purred, and then he was kissing Dan once more for good measure, just as heated and passionate as before.

Dan’s eyes fluttered closed, unable to help it when he had Phil calling him such sweet things. It surprised Dan, the way those words seemed to have the ability to make him melt. He’d never classed himself as a  _ romantic _ before, but with Phil.... everything was different.

He leaned into the kiss, gently threading his fingers through Phil’s hair to better angle him, and kissed him softly, slowly, pouring all the emotions he couldn’t quite vocalise yet into his actions instead.

Maybe it was Phil's fault, maybe it was Dan's, but somehow they ended up with fingers tangled in each other's hair once again in a very intense kiss that Phil hadn't fully intended to let happen. He was making small huffing noises against Dan's lips, enjoying the attention far more than he could ever say, when the Duke suddenly cleared his throat from behind them, and when had he made his return to them?

Flushing darkly, Phil detached his lips from Dan’s with a surprised gasp, and whirled around to face the Duke. Clearly, Phil had lost track of time when he’d been so busy with his thief. The Duke, meanwhile, had apparently begun collecting the wood Phil had asked for, and was wearing an expression of import that implied he thought the two of them should be doing the same.

Refusing to wipe his mouth or react in any other way to show just how embarrassed Phil was to have gotten so caught up in Dan’s mouth, Phil merely nodded at the Duke.

“Yes. Very good. More just like that, thank you. I’ll be joining you shortly. The river is just down there, if you could set up a camp.”

Dan grinned. He hovered behind Phil, watching with delight as the Duke glared between them, obviously greatly put out at their make out session and just how long it had managed to stretch out. Well, served him right for wanting to stick around - Dan  _ had _ warned him. He couldn’t help himself from sticking his tongue out at the Duke.

The Duke paled a little, probably because he’d never seen someone act like such a  _ commoner _ before. Screw him. Dan had his Phil, not the Duke, and that was all that really mattered.

Pulling himself together, the Duke nodded curtly at Phil, ignoring Dan completely, but when Phil turned around, it was to find his thief was grinning smugly at the Duke. Phil couldn't even find it in himself to berate his thief. He'd seen women fight with Cornelia for Martyn's hand, after all; this was far from abnormal behavior between two suitors, and if the Duke wanted to win, he wouldn't speak up about the ways that Dan behaved.

Not that the Duke had any real chance of winning either way, but Phil had a feeling they both knew that too blatant bad-mouthing of Dan would give Phil all the permission he needed to dismiss the Duke completely. This was his one shot, and Phil knew better than to believe the Duke would give it up that easily. 

Once he was certain the Duke was gone, Phil ushered Dan towards their camp. 

"I don't want him in there. I don't trust him. For all I know, he's here to get me killed so that my family will die without the cure and he has a chance to take power. He cannot see the entrance, do you hear me, Dan? If I can avoid it, I don't want to have to kill him, but I'm not risking our lives either,” Phil insisted, stopping just outside the entrance to turn and grip tight to Dan’s shoulders. He needed his thief to understand this, needed him to do as Phil asked without asking questions for now. As it was, Phil had no idea what the Duke was doing here, or why the King and Martyn had sent him. All he knew was that they were playing a very, very dangerous game here.  

“Get me the rope I asked you for, and any other materials you think we might need for the day, and then, when you're sure the coast is clear, return to me at the river,” he said.

Dan looked at Phil with surprise at those words. The brief mention of killing the Duke startled him a little - not that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind, but more that Phil would be  _ ok _ with it. That was good, another thing they wouldn’t have to fight over, and even though Dan still had no real idea why the Duke was even staying with them when Phil could have just sent him off without issue, the promise of a future explanation was enough to placate Dan. For now.

“Alright,” he murmured his assent, leaning in to press one more possessive kiss to Phil’s lips. “But later, you’re telling me everything. Including why the fuck I can’t just kill him now.”

The look Phil sent him was maybe slightly exasperated, but Dan didn’t even care. He was being possessive and jealous, yes, but Phil was  _ his _ . He didn’t want to have to spend the next precious few weeks he got with Phil constantly looking over his shoulder for fear of offending some Duke he didn’t even like.

“I promise,” Phil agreed, voice breathy as he took hold of Dan’s shoulder tighter still, and drew him in for one last, heated kiss. Breathing in deeply as he did so, Phil took as much as he could before pulling away. 

“Keep yourself safe,” he begged his thief, and then, he turned on his heel, and was gone. 

Dan nodded once, the care that was hidden behind Phil’s tone apparent for anyone to hear. Dan didn’t miss it. Phil still cared about him, of that he knew, but… it was just hard to remain sure of it when the Duke was around.

Without further conversation, and watching his Prince turn on his heel to join the Duke, Dan turned as well, tight lipped and stressed, and ducked back into their tree to clear up the remains of their camp.

It was hard not to turn back around and get one last glance of Dan before Phil was forced to push himself back into the role of the perfect Prince, leader of the royal guard and his people, by all rights, but he did. There was no more time left to dally, no time to explain to Dan just yet what was going on, not when Phil didn’t even have all the answers himself. 

Killing was a last resort to Phil. He didn’t even believe in the death penalty, so it was going to take a lot to convince him to murder the Duke. Before anything, Phil needed to find out what his plan was, and if, by any chance, he had some kind of information that his father and brother had known about. 

It was still bothering Phil, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. Why had his family sent the Duke to him? Why, when they knew what was at stake? 

Before Phil knew it, he’d made it down to the river he’d heard last night, and found himself looking around the small open grove for the Duke. He might have let his guard down earlier when he’d been kissing Dan, but Phil wouldn’t let it happen again. He didn’t know what the Duke wanted, but there was a deep terror inside of him that there were only two options out of this whole thing; either Phil did what the Duke wanted, or he would be killed. 

He swallowed thickly just at the thought of it. What would become of his kingdom if he lost his life here, now, before he could get the dragon scale and save the princess? Before he could save his family, his friends, his world? 

He didn’t know, but he never, ever wanted to find out. 

There were too many people here that were Phil’s responsibility. He couldn’t fuck this up. 

As Phil’s gaze finally caught onto the Duke’s back, he allowed himself to relax marginally. The man looked just as bedraggled as before, standing off to the side of the rushing river bank hacking away at a tree stump with his sword. 

It didn’t take very long for the Duke to catch sight of Phil, stood just at the fringe of the forest, but when he did, he turned to give Phil his most flirtatious smile. 

Trying to appear as stoic as possible, Phil merely nodded back, and went about beginning to inspect the river so he could figure out how he was going to build this freaking bridge.

**

So it was more of a raft, then, but it wasn't Phil's fault. The sticks available to him were thin more often than not, with only a few strong enough that Phil could shove them in the ground and anchor his bridge on one end. The rest had to be tied together with thick reeds that Phil sent Dan to find while he used the rope to bind the first line to the shore line. 

Initially, the Duke and Phil had attempted to make short work of the forest trees, but it became obvious rather quickly that the Duke had absolutely no skill in woodworking, and while Phil could teach him the proper way to cut logs for him, it would only eat up their time and turn into some kind of bonding that Phil did  _ not _ want. It was just easier if they skipped the trees altogether and collect the thick branches that had fallen to the forest floor.

The lack of proper materials for building, however, were the least of Phil’s problems. The way that Dan and the Duke vied for his attention all afternoon was far worse, and he hated it. He hated it because he could see the foundation he’d been laying out for his and Dan’s relationships crumbling at his feet right here and now, and every time he tried to catch Dan’s eye, to fix it before he lost everything, Dan avoided his gaze. 

There was so much pain on his thief’s face, so much worry masked by anger and obvious distaste for the Duke, and it was slowly killing Phil inside. 

Phil wanted their relationship to be stronger than this, and yet, so far, it didn’t seem to be. Phil was determined, however, that by the end of this whole ridiculous adventure, the trust between him and Dan would only be strengthened. He could only hope that he would be given enough time to fix the cracks he could see already being made. 

For now, however, there was nothing Phil could do about them except let them fester, as he was never alone with either man for very long, and he didn’t trust the Duke enough to say too much of meaning to his thief. 

“My Prince,” the Duke introduced himself on his next delivery of sticks to Phil. Fully aware that Dan was watching, always watching, Phil accepted said bundle of sticks and very deliberately tossed three away as useless, wanting to feed Dan’s ego in showing the man that the Duke had no idea what he was doing, while Dan always brought Phil the best of the reeds. At the very least, it wasn’t a lie; the sticks Phil had thrown  _ were _ useless, he just normally wasn’t so rude as to throw them away in such obvious proximity to the person who’d given them to him. 

The Duke, however, was a very special case. 

The Duke barely flinched at Phil’s action, however, and merely continued to grin at him as if nothing had happened. He shrugged it off, and then said, “I bear news of your family, if you so wish to hear.”

The words stopped Phil short with want for it, and he found himself practically staring at the Duke with desperation in his eyes. The way the Duke smirked at his need made it clear to Phil he’d done it on purpose, and yet he couldn’t hate him for it. How could he hate the man who carried news of his family?

Very easily, it turned out, as the man did not tell him tales right away. Instead, he merely grinned at Phil, and attempted to bargain for it. 

“For a mere kiss on the lips, of course?” 

The words were like a slap to the face for Phil, and he reared back from the man with disgust on his face. His fingers curled into fists at his sides, the sticks falling from his arms into the pile Phil had previously been using, and he glared at the  man so darkly he hoped it was clear that he would hit him should the man even  _ try _ . 

Laughing off the moment, the Duke raised his palms flat in the air, and shook his head. 

“A mere joke, of course. Just a joke, my Prince. Now, shall we sit?” he offered, still looking smug and as if he knew he had the advantage here. 

Phil couldn’t deny that, in some ways, he most definitely did. 

Nodding curtly, Phil followed the Duke in his movements, and settled down next to him near their pile of sticks. The Duke settled in far too close for Phil’s comfort, until their thighs were touching uncomfortably, but it was a small price to pay for news of his family. At least it wasn’t a kiss, as the Duke had nearly demanded before. 

Phil listened with narrowed eyes as the Duke began to weave the tale of the King and his family, how the castle had seemed to be falling more and more ill as the days passed on, and how even the sky had begun to reflect the turmoil within. The townspeople were growing sick as well, and it seemed as if the curse was spreading, slowly, but surely, with the need for the cure the nurses seemed to have found increasing ten fold in the last few days alone. 

Phil swallowed thickly. The news did not bode well, and yet it was what had been expected, in some ways. The Duke promised that the people were not nearly as ill as Cornelia herself, and that with each restorative, they grew stronger, but it was clear something was killing them. 

The Duke poked and prodded, asked about the witch, explained in more detail what Martyn had revealed to him, and consequently told Phil all that he needed to know. His father and Martyn, they did not trust the Duke as far as they could throw him, but he had been the only way to send Phil a message.

The village people outside of the dragon’s lair, the ones who live on the mountain Phil had never visited before,  _ definitely _ worshipped the dragon, but there was more. From the way the Duke spoke, and the way he’d likely spoken to Phil’s father and brother, he seemed to know the village people, and maybe, just maybe, the witch. 

“They work with her, you know. Give her all that she needs in exchange for her blessings. She bestows such amazing powers to those who work for her…” the Duke said, granting red flags in Phil’s mind. He tried not to visibly react, to let on that the Duke had slipped up, surely the same way his own family had been careful. 

They’d sent the Duke to Phil for him to poke at for information, as the only lead they had in this whole catastrophe of a curse. 

The conversation between them led to their heads being close together, grouped over the pile of sticks they were sorting through, and Phil, despite everything, was hanging off the Duke’s every word. He needed the news from his family more than he’d realised, but to Dan, returning from the riverbed with an armful of reeds, it looked… bad.

Like they were curled up together having a very intimate conversation - one that Phil was more than happy to be part of.

Dan’s eyes narrowed. The trust Phil had asked him to place in him was getting more and more difficult to hold onto, and as much as Dan wanted to have faith in Phil, it was almost impossible when he had to watch things like this with absolutely no explanation.

_ Why _ was Phil allowing the Duke so close? Why did he look like he was avidly listening to everything the Duke had to say? Unless Phil really  _ was _ considering his courtship.

That was impossible. Dan refused to believe it. But still… fear gnawed away at his heart.

Eventually, Dan couldn’t take any more of watching them cosy up, so he strode over, dropping the reeds between Phil and the Duke's bodies in a way that told Phil Dan was pissed Phil hadn't moved away. Phil sighed, trying not to feel his heart break with worry for what would be left between them by the end of it all. 

**

The day wore on, long and weary, every second that the Duke was around Phil made jealousy coil hard and tight in Dan’s stomach. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d looked over and seen them crouched together, heads bent over one thing or another, while the Duke proudly announced more news from home. It hurt Dan to see the way Phil’s eyes lit up every time this was mentioned. 

Rationally, he knew that was wrong - that of course Phil would want any slither of gossip he could get about his family, no matter how distasteful the source - but it didn’t stop Dan from getting angrier.

The thought of Phil -  _ his  _ Phil - allowing someone else so close, was more than Dan could wrap his head around. It just didn’t make any  _ sense _ . Unless…

Unless there really was something to the Duke’s courtship. Unless Phil really was testing out whether or not he’d be a more suitable candidate for Prince Consort. After all, Dan wasn’t just a commoner, he was a wanted criminal above all. Sure, Phil had  _ told _ him that would be ok, but had Dan just been stupidly naive to believe him? All those sweet things Phil had said, Dan knew he didn’t deserve them. Maybe having someone like the Duke around had made Phil see that, too.

The thoughts burned their way into Dan’s skull until they were all he could see. Every glance he threw to the Duke and the Prince hurt even more, twisting the sharp shard in his stomach. So Dan took to not looking, to hardly spending any time with Phil at all.

It hurt too much, when he thought that maybe all this time Phil had just been playing with him.

Every time he saw them together, saw Phil leaning into the Duke just the tiniest amount, saw the Duke pressing his advantage at every second he could, twisted the jealousy in Dan’s stomach. He walked with a constant scowl, bringing Phil the reeds he needed and then setting about building them a campfire, eyes always on the pair of them.

The second the Duke walked away to collect more sticks from the wider forest, Dan dropped everything he was doing and strode straight over to Phil’s side. He was going to show that Phil was  _ his _ , however he could, in the only way he really knew how.

Dan hadn’t been threatened much since becoming the King of Thieves, but when he was threatened, he became ruthless and hard. He didn’t want to inflict that on Phil, but Dan’s nerves were fraying and he felt weaker, more vulnerable, than he ever had before.

He didn’t like that feeling.

So, as soon as he approached Phil’s side, Dan ignored the pleading look in his eyes and instead pulled him into a searing kiss.

Phil watched with hope as Dan approached him for the first time without the Duke being there, but his actions were everything but what he was expecting. He’d hoped for Dan to sit down next to him, embrace him, yell at him,  _ something _ , but what he got was much more intense. 

It was possession of the highest order. Phil hardly had a chance to look up at the sound of Dan’s approaching footsteps before a searing pair of lips were pressed to his, and if Phil hadn’t become so intimately familiar with them, he might have pushed Dan away in fear that it was the Duke kissing him or his own two eyes betraying him. Instead, he sunk into the kiss, despite how ferocious it was, not even minding the way Dan’s teeth dug into his lip sharp enough to hurt, to pierce.

Phil couldn’t be mad at Dan when he understood, when he felt the same pain searing through him at the idea of him belonging to anyone but Dan. At the same time, he wished Dan would be more gentle, show Phil that he loved him, not just wanted to possess him, but Phil would take what he could get for now. 

By the time Dan was done with Phil’s lips, he made it clear he wasn’t done with Phil’s body, as the hands that had found their way into Phil’s hair before moved to yank Phil’s head to the side until Dan was able to press his mouth to Phil’s neck instead. Unable to help himself, Phil let out a quiet moan in response, feeling parts of him beginning to react, and his mouth falling open in pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut with the utmost trust, and he let Dan mark him as his; anything to make his thief feel better about all that was happening right now. 

Anything to show Dan that Phil would always be his.

The moment didn’t last nearly long enough, however, as what felt like mere moments later, Dan was pulling away, leaving a throbbing mark behind on Phil’s neck and standing (when had he sunk to Phil’s level?) to walk away. Phil could see the glare he sent the Duke’s way, the self assured smirk that resided on his lips, and watched as his thief walked away. 

For Phil’s part, however, he was left with nothing more than the sting of tears behind his eyes as the Duke approached him with yet another pile of sticks. 

“I think that’s going to be enough for now,” Phil declared, not bothering to look up at the Duke. He was too busy trying to blink away the tears in his eyes. 

"My prince," the Duke granted in response. Phil thought he could see the man move to bow from his periphery before he joined Phil on the ground, sighing as he sat down and his sword scraped across the earth in its sheath. "I do hope you know what you're doing," he said casually. "The kingdom looks to you, whether you believe it or not, just as much as to your brother, Crown Prince Martyn. Your choice of partner will define much about you."

Phil didn't dignify the remark with an answer, choosing instead to focus on the work at hand, his hands shaking as he tried to tie Dan’s reed’s around the stupid sticks the Duke had brought him. 

Duke Hemsworth was unbothered by this, however, and he merely shuffled closer, until their thighs touched once again. Shuddering in disgust, Phil pulled away and tossed the man a dangerous look. 

“I may not be betrothed, Hemsworth,” Phil spat, dropping the man’s title altogether. “But we are far more serious than you seem to believe. This trip is a mere courtesy owed to any who might vie for my attention, but I can promise you this is a lost cause for you. My attention is caught, and belongs solely to my Daniel. There will be no changing that. Your ploy for my heart is long past. I expect, at the end of this, for you to share this knowledge with anyone else who might try and pursue me.”

The Duke sent Phil a knowing grin that sent another chill down Phil’s spine. This man was far, far more dangerous than he should be allowed to be.

"Your Daniel is a very dangerous man, my Prince,” the Duke said, sending fear straight to Phil’s heart that he  _ knew _ . “I hope you realize this. He may very well step on too many toes to ever become your betrothed."

Phil could feel the anger taking the place of everything else at that, and he dropped his work at his feet. 

"It is for me, and myself alone to decide whether or not Daniel becomes my betrothed. He would be already if it weren't for my brother and his wedding followed so quickly by his misfortune. Hold your tongue, Duke, or I will be forced to dismiss you."

The air between them was heated, the Duke's grin fading into something malicious and hard that partially terrified Phil. He cared less for his own life just then and more for his relationship with Dan, though. No one would be allowed to destroy it.

Clearing his throat, Phil turned his attention back to his pile of sticks and reeds. 

“Perhaps I do need more sticks, after all.”

**

As the afternoon wore on, Dan’s kisses became more and more possessive, taking the place of their primary mode of conversation entirely as Dan refused to say a word to Phil. In fact, from Phil’s perspective, it almost appeared as if Dan spoke more to the Duke than he did to Phil, and he couldn’t pretend that that didn’t hurt.

There was nothing Phil could do about it, however, as Dan seemed intent on giving Phil nothing more than kisses geared to remind Phil of who he belonged to, and while he loved it, Phil missed the way Dan would touch him with affection. He missed the time where he didn’t feel like a mere possession, when he felt like Dan was just as much his as he was Dan’s. If Phil did not know Dan’s heart, he might have thought Dan really did see Phil as nothing more than a plaything, but he thought he knew the truth, and that was not correct. 

Dan was merely… hurting far more than Phil had anticipated, and all he could keep thinking was that he wanted this day to end already more than anything else so that he could pull Dan into their home and tell him everything, set his mind at ease, and piece back together the foundation of their love. 

Dan really hated the Duke.

His time with Phil grew severely limited, such that Dan couldn't talk to him, couldn't tease him or laugh with him the way he'd come to enjoy. Worse, though, the more time stretched on, Dan found he didn't even want to spend time talking to his Prince anymore. Not when he'd seen the way the Duke wormed himself close to Phil at every possible opportunity, and  _ Phil didn't push him away _ .

Dan couldn't even count the number of times he'd returned from collecting reeds to see Phil and the Duke cosied right up together, legs touching, or hands lingering for far too long when working on building the bridge (which really looked more like a ratty old raft to Dan - although he was sure Phil was trying. Was that another thing Phil had lied about?) 

The sharp tug that ran through Dan's chest when he saw how close the Duke was to Phil was a new and entirely unpleasant feeling. Dan had felt jealousy before, and it had driven him to dangerous things, but he'd never ever felt so much  _ hurt _ because of someone before.

Phil, though - Phil was hurting Dan, and it was because Dan had let him in so close, had given him a piece of his heart, and now Phil was stamping all over it.

This was exactly why Dan had always vowed never to let anyone close to him again.

His feelings for Phil worried Dan. This was the side of love that Dan had always feared and hated, and why he'd vowed never to let anyone in close to him again. If you loved someone, eventually you'd lose them, and Dan knew full well how much that hurt. But Phil had made him believe they might have a future - that maybe, just maybe, there might be someone in Dan's life who wouldn't leave him, who would fight for him.

Only now, that very same person was accepting the advances of another man - and he didn't even look too upset about it.

Things would be better if Dan could see Phil actively rejecting the Duke, but instead of pushing him away every time he leaned in close, Phil just sat there and took it. Sure, he didn't actively encourage the Duke in any way, but he wasn't exactly fighting him off, either. By contrast, whenever he was alone with Dan, Dan made sure to pepper Phil with kisses and marks to make it more than apparent who Phil belonged to, but even that didn't bring the same satisfaction when he saw how the same marks were later viewed with scorn by the Duke.

Dan could only watch for so long before he disappeared back into the forest, anger written all over his face.

The time alone at least allowed Dan to become used to the forest environment, as different from his desert as it was. He spent many hours trekking along the river bank for reeds, picking out only the best for his Phil. He was pleased when Phil seemed to favour his reeds over the pathetic sticks of wood that the Duke brought him, but it just made this feel more like a competition that Dan had never signed up to. He still had no idea why Phil had even allowed the Duke to travel with him, and the fear slowly crept in that maybe Phil wasn't happy with him. What if this had all been an act? A way for Phil to make a fool of the King of Thieves? Dan flared with white hot anger at the thought.

The Duke grinned insufferably whenever he saw Dan glaring through the trees. It didn't take long for Dan to get him alone - just because Phil seemed hell-bent on allowing him along, didn't mean Dan had to show him any kind of politeness. As soon as they were both out of Phil's earshot, Dan grabbed the Duke and dragged him backwards through the trees, using every inch of intimidation that he had from when he'd made himself the King of Thieves. Dan shoved him against a tree and leaned over him, towering threateningly, his dark eyes flashing. "I know your game,  _ Duke _ . But I don't think you've quite got the message. You are not welcome here."

The Duke glared up at him. "Unhand me at once!"

"Or what?" Dan asked silkily, his fingers gripping tight to the Duke's collar. "You'll shout for help? Scream for your rich little parents? No one is out here to help you." Dan shoved him forcefully, grinning at the way the man squirmed. "You made the mistake of entering  _ my _ world."

The Duke's face was white, and he trembled a little. But his next words were poison. "The Prince doesn't love you."

Dan's jaw clicked. "You know nothing about that."

"I know the Prince better than a  _ commoner _ like you," the Duke spat. "He's only with you so he can follow in the lead of his grandfather.”

Despite himself, Dan recoiled. 

Sensing weakness, the Duke grinned. “Exactly. Prince Philip admires his grandfather above all, he’d do anything to follow in his footsteps. He chased through half the city to try and recover his grandfather's crown from thieves, and was heartbroken when he failed.”

Dan paled. He knew about that - he’d been the one to steal the crown, after all. It was still sitting buried among his treasure in his cavern, hidden from prying eyes, even Phil’s.

“He's settling for second best to try and make his grandfather  _ proud,”  _ the Duke insisted, “because he also took a commoner to bed. He doesn't love you, he's using you."

Dan was breathing heavily through his nose. As much as he didn't want to believe the Duke's words, they carried a ring of truth that Dan didn't want consider. After all, he had been the one to take Phil's grandfather's crown. He'd seen for himself how much it meant to him.

The Duke shot out of Dan's failing grip with a triumphant grin. "Soon, he'll realise his mistake. The Prince should never settle for someone like  _ you _ ." 

Wounded beyond belief, Dan could only stand and watch as the Duke returned to Phil's side. He felt cold; numb. He didn't want to believe the Duke, not over Phil, but - but surely it made more sense. Why on earth would a Prince so bound by duty take a thief over a Duke?

Dan's eyes hardened. He had a lot to say to Phil.

There came a point where Phil looked up from his work and saw Dan grab hold of the Duke’s arm through the thicket of the trees and pull him back and into the forest. For a moment, Phil sat and stared, unsure what was going on, and wondered if he should intervene, but the longer he sat with his raft, the more he realized that he didn’t want to. 

The Duke had given him much information that day, but nothing more could be learned from him, surely? Phil could grill him for information on the witch, but it would have to be a careful extraction, and he’d yet to come up with a plan. He’d wanted to talk to Dan about it, but seemed that might not be happening after all, and the more Phil thought about it, the more pleasant the idea of Dan killing the Duke seemed.

If that was what Dan was doing now, Phil wouldn’t bat an eye. At that point in the afternoon, he wanted nothing more than to be done with the horror of this all, to have Dan back safe in his arms, and not questioning Phil’s love.

So, when the Duke reappeared, Phil couldn’t help the sigh of disappointment, but at least his thief had kept his word. No killing… not yet. 

**

Before long, lunch had passed, and Dan was stopping next to Phil to drop off a bowl of stew for him. Phil was so absorbed with his work on the raft, however, that he hardly looked up, and when the Duke tried to engage him in conversation, Phil shut him out so thoroughly that the two ended up eating a sad lunch together alone behind Phil. Phil couldn’t bring himself to care. Whatever the Duke said now, it would only turn into bloodshed once Dan was given the okay from Phil to put an end to the Duke’s life.

It was a horrible thought, and part of why Phil wanted to be alone. He didn’t want to want to kill the Duke, and yet it was hard to think any other way when the man was ruining everything that Phil had worked so hard for.

Phil ate lunch alone, working feverishly on the raft, praying that before long he could just have it done. 

Behind him, Dan was settled over his own portion of stew, doing everything he could to ignore the Duke who was sitting so gleefully beside him. The meal was small, but filling, and Dan ate without looking over, his eyes fixed on Phil’s back.

Phil didn’t look round at him, though. In fact, Phil seemed wholly absorbed in his raft-building task, completely taken up with sticks and rope and reeds, and not one look at Dan the whole time. It stung. Dan had been so used to having all of Phil’s attention solely on him the whole time they travelled, and now it wasn’t, and he hurt.

As if sensing weakness, the Duke shuffled closer until when Dan turned, he was right there with that stupid smug grin on his face. “See? What did I tell you?”

Dan scowled. He didn’t grace the Duke with an answer, instead stubbornly stabbing the stew with his spoon.

“It’s going to be easy to take him from you,” the Duke continued conversationally. “He’s much more suited to me, I’m sure you know, even with your common background.”

Dan shoved his spoon in his meal and glared. “Shut your mouth. It’ll be much safer for you.”

“Perhaps.” The Duke smirked. “I warned him you were a dangerous man, too. I’m sure if you laid so much as a finger on me, he’d send you away.”

“You’re wrong,” Dan hissed. 

“Oh, no, I don’t think so.” The Duke’s tone was silky as he gestured at Phil’s back, just out of earshot. “See? He pays attention to neither of us. You are not above me, commoner. Not in this, or anything else, and you would do well to remember that.”

Dan hissed, his fingers curling into tight fists. He could feel his nails digging into his palms. “You know nothing of Phil.”

“Maybe so, but I don’t think you know much of him, either,” the Duke countered. “You clearly didn’t expect him to take another to court. Now you have to fight for your right, and I think it’s a losing battle. The Prince has favoured me all day.”

Dan didn’t want to believe that, only… it was true. He’d seen for himself how Phil had given the Duke all his attention all day, and now, he wasn’t even  _ looking _ at Dan.

“I’m not wasting my breath talking to you,” Dan muttered, and picked up his meal and spoon and stalked away from both of them, feet padding soundlessly in the mud of the river bank. He wished he had his cloak with him, but it remained buried in the camp he had with Phil inside the tree, locked away along with his identity as the King of Thieves.

Dan wished he’d never given that identity up. He would love to tear the Duke apart, to see the fear dawn in his eyes as he realised just who he was messing with, but he’d promised Phil to protect his identity. He would never want to tarnish Phil’s reputation to show him consorting with a thief.

But it had led to this, and now, Dan wasn’t even sure if Phil wanted to court him anymore.

Dan settled into the sand far away from the Duke and Phil, just close enough that he could still see them, but with no risk at conversation. Phil had created this situation, he could very well deal with it alone. Unless, of course, he actually  _ wanted _ the Duke there.

Phil looked behind him as soon as he heard the sounds of movement, and watched with a sad gaze as Dan stalked away, while the Duke looked gleeful.

Closing his eyes, Phil turned back to his work, and tried not to feel his heart break. He could fix this. He could still fix this. He just needed Dan to be strong for him.

Just a little longer, now.

**

The hours passed on, much quieter than the first. Phil was consumed with his work, unwilling to speak with either man after his hand now. He worked so quick and fast that Dan tried to make him stop, at one point, but Phil ignored him, eyes glued to the work in his hands, constantly checking how long the bridge was, eyes flickering up to check on the length of the river once more. He wanted to be done, to leave, and never have to look back again. 

But he knew it would never be that easy, so while Dan and the Duke walked circles around each other, avoiding Phil who would not speak to them, Phil did his best to finish the bridge.

He was just about done, trying to come up with a way to make the bridge stay on the other end of the river since he couldn’t tie it up on that end, when Dan approached him and literally snatched Phil’s work from his hands.

“Dinner. Now. That’s enough work for today.”

His tone was curt enough, indicative enough that Phil understood what he was really saying. Dan didn’t want to spend one more minute alone with the Duke, and it had been enough to break his silence with Phil. Blinking for what felt like the first time in ages, Phil suddenly realized just how tired he was.

“Yeah,” he said, voice exhausted. “You’re right. I - I’m coming right now -”

“No,” Dan insisted, gripping Phil’s arm as he seemed to try and turn around to turn back to his work. “Leave it. Right this second Phil.”

When Dan’s voice got like that, there really was no arguing, so, stunned as he was, Phil turned and allowed Dan to lead him to the campfire for the first time all day. 

The fire was warm against his skin as Phil settled his exhausted his body down on the ground, slumping against a log that had been set behind him. Dan was quick to join Phil before the Duke could, shoving him over with his hip for no other reason than because he could, and then ladeling out three bowls of the same stew from that morning. Phil took his bowl greedily enough, and slurped it down like no other, grateful for the warmth in his belly. 

This time, however, he was aware enough of what he was eating to realize that this was far more than the thin broth Dan had been making previously, and he stopped just long enough to realize that Dan had done some hunting while he was in the forest that day, unlike the Duke who’d seemed wary enough to fetch Phil the shitty sticks he’d gathered, all just to make their dinner even better than it had been lately. 

Lowering the bowl from his face, Phil was just about to open his mouth and compliment Dan on the meal, when the Duke cut him off to make some complaint about how the meat was far too sinewy to be any good, spitting it out for good measure. 

His bowl, however, was empty. 

Dan didn’t speak a word in response; he merely slurped down his own bowl and curled up next to Phil. Despite the stony look on his face, he insisted that Phil wrap his arm around Dan’s waist the minute he was done with his meal, and cuddled his head on Phil’s chest the minute he was done with his own. 

The moment was so peaceful, so warm, that for a moment, Phil could forgot that this day had ever happened. He should have known better, however, as the Duke did not take long to interrupt it. 

“So. After we get across this - bridge,” the Duke said, hesitating on the word as he cast a disbelieving eye towards what Phil was making, “What’s the plan for the dragon in the mountains? The village people, they worship him after all. How are we even going to make it to the thing’s lair?”

Upset as Phil was to have his moment with Dan ruined, Phil was slightly relieved to hear the Duke’s question. It was the perfect segue into what Phil had been hoping to ask. 

Putting on his best Princely face, Phil smiled at the Duke.

“Actually, Duke Hemsworth, I thought you could help us out there. See, if you truly intend to stick with us through the entire mission, we’re going to need your help. As Duke of the Southern Mountains, I believe it is you and you alone who can get us up the mountain pass and to the Dragon’s lair. Surely, with all that you know of the villagers there, you can get us past them?”

Dan choked on his stew.

Phil was  _ asking the Duke for help _ ?! This, along with everything else he’d already done that day? But he and Phil had already planned for this, Dan had explained how they would get through the mountains to the dragon’s lair. They didn’t need some highborn scum trailing along after them.

Except, apparently, Phil  _ wanted _ it. Dan went back to scowling, more disgusted with Phil just then than he ever had been.

Unwilling to give away their previous plans, Phil held his tongue on how he and Dan had intended to be let inside of the dragon’s lair. Knowing what he did now, about the Duke somehow being involved with the villagers and the witch, Phil wasn’t willing to give away just anything. 

After all, Phil still had no doubt in his mind that at one point or another, the Duke was planning on killing Phil, if he couldn’t use him to his preference. Phil was just waiting for the moment to come, the moment where the trust he’d built with Dan would truly be tested.

Because in all that time Phil had spent thinking by himself earlier, he thought he’d figured out the Duke’s plan. He wanted to use Phil, in any way he could, and what better way to use a Prince than to marry him?

Soon, the Duke would make his attempts. Soon, the Duke would make Phil choose; Dan, or his home. 

Phil needed to talk to Dan, and fast, but he couldn’t give himself away to the Duke just yet either. This was a very, very dangerous game they were playing. 

“Of course,” the Duke finally replied, bowing his head, respectful as ever. 

“Good,” Phil answered, grinning at the Duke and yawning as he moved to stand up, taking Dan with him. “I’ll set up your camp then, Duke. Daniel and I already have a place to stay. We’ll see you in the morning. Daniel, if you could get us settled?”

Dan stared disbelievingly at Phil. He was being sent away? Really, after being abandoned all day, Phil was now dismissing him like a small child?

Hurt ripped through Dan’s chest, replaced slowly with a dangerous, burning anger. Phil had asked for his trust, yes, but this - this was too much.

Phil was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

“As my Prince commands,” Dan said through gritted teeth, and then gave a florid bow to Phil that was all mockery, far more insult than respect.

Phil would know what he meant.

Dan whirled without another look, and strode off into the woods, anger coiling through him slow and hot. He wasn’t going to go back to the shelter, though, not back to that tree which held some of the best memories of himself and Phil, their precious time together.

Last night had been one of the happiest of Dan’s existence. He couldn’t go back to that place now, when all thoughts of Phil were soured by thoughts of the Duke, too. So Dan simply made his way into the line of trees and lingered there, dark eyes watching through dusk as Phil set about helping the Duke make camp.

Phil watched him go, wincing at the pain he could see hidden behind Dan’s motions. He knew that bow meant more insult than not, and had expected such movements from his thief after the way he was treating him. He just hoped that Dan would keep his word, and trust him, just for a little longer.

Phil was careful with what he did, and what he said, after Dan had left. Unhappy to be alone with the Duke, Phil did his best to keep his tone civil, despite their last conversation and the way he’d treated Dan all day. Phil curbed any conversation that might be flirting or speaking of Dan, and merely ordered the Duke around, until the two had hiked up to a nearby cave that was close to the river bank but not too close to Dan and Phil’s shelter, before make the man a fire and waving him off.

Not stupid enough to believe the Duke wouldn’t try and follow him, Phil ducked into the thicket nearby, and waited as the Duke got himself turned around and lost trying to follow Phil, before finally making his way back to his cave, defeated. 

Dan was lurking in the forest, too, having watched Phil and the Duke set up camp. He was silent in the trees, much more used to this environment after a day spent alone among the greenery, and watched Phil hide behind a tree to lose the Duke, who was tailing him  _ still _ .

Would that bastard ever give up?

Silently, and with anger still coiling hot in his gut, Dan edged his way through the forest until he was standing right behind Phil, his face a mask of fury.

Finally feeling safe enough to return to his tree, Phil turned only to find his thief stood just behind him, silent as Phil was in the forest trees. Eyes bugging, Phil only just managed to keep himself from gasping and giving away their position. 

Dan barely even registered Phil's surprised expression as he grasped Phil's wrist and dragged him through the forest, his grip much tighter than necessary. Dan was torn between anger and betrayal, and didn't know which one to throw at Phil first, only he needed his Prince to see how  _ furious _ Dan was, and how that mood often got people killed. If Phil truly had betrayed Dan...

Dan's expression darkened, and he didn't let up his grip on Phil's arm until they were already back inside their tree.

Dan had concealed the entrance earlier, as Phil wanted him to - and Dan wanted to believe that meant something, that all of Phil's little gestures meant he still wanted Dan, but it just didn't make  _ sense _ . Why was he keeping the Duke around at all, if he was already convinced he wanted Dan?

Dan literally shoved Phil inside the tree, manhandling him without mercy, and bent down to thoroughly conceal the entrance so no damn Duke could come interrupting their time together again.

Spinning around, Dan sat inside the tree trunk and unleashed the full force of his gaze upon Phil, who sat there looking a little terrified. Good. There was a time when Dan had never wanted to scare his Prince, but in the midst of his anger and fear he wanted to lash out, to make his Prince feel  _ something _ of what he'd done to Dan.

The silence was heavy between them, until Dan broke it with one stern, furious word.

"Explain."


	17. Chapter 17

Being dragged through the forest was made more unpleasant for Phil with Dan’s uncomfortably tight grip on him. His nails dug into Phil’s pale skin unlike ever before, and yet, for as much as they hurt there, they didn’t hurt nearly as much as Phil’s heart did to know that Dan was hurting right now.

As Dan carted the two of them through the forest and back to their hideout - their camp - all Phil could do was focus on the expression he’d seen just before Dan had turned away; he’d been furious, beyond furious, but Phil had been able to see the underlying hurt as well, hidden behind that bright pair of eyes Phil had come to love.

Already knowing that he would do anything in his power to soothe the pain in his thief’s heart, to reassure him that nothing had happened today to change Phil’s feelings for him, Phil allowed Dan to drag him along, not once making a sound or saying a word of protest until he was quite literally thrown back through the entrance to their tree.

Some distant part of Phil picked up on just how well Dan had concealed the entrance, hiding them from the Duke’s view, just as Phil had begged him to, but he didn’t comment on it. He was too busy feeling himself get sucked into a void of joyless pain, knowing that Dan was hurting, and it was technically all of Phil’s fault.

Terrified he’d destroyed everything he’d worked so hard to build with Dan - the trust, the love, the reassurance of feelings and desire - Phil was surprised when Dan did not start the conversation off with screaming.

Instead, he simply growled, “Explain,” and it was enough for Phil to whip his head up and stare into his thief’s brown eyes, surprise and hope blooming in him like no other, because despite the rage Phil could see practically trembling through Dan’s body, his thief was waiting to lash out at Phil until _after_ he’d explained.

The trust in that action… that was everything to Phil, and he sat up a little straighter from the ground where Dan was hunched over top of him. Carefully, he met Dan’s gaze once more, and did his best to give him all of him, not for the last time.

“Do you know how courting works, Dan?” Phil asked, voice low and sad as he stared up at Dan. He already knew the answer, and yet he waited patiently for Dan to tersely shake his head no, anyway. Sighing, Phil gestured for Dan to settle down across for him. “This is going to… take some explaining,” he said, when Dan didn’t automatically do so.

Dan recoiled at being treated like a child, even if he suspected Phil was doing his best to remedy the situation. Just then, Dan wasn’t in the mood to be patient, and he wasn’t in the mood to be talked down to, or made to feel like a child.

But Phil was staring up at him like he was desperate to fix this, as if Dan was his whole world, and despite everything, Dan was still desperate to believe him.

So he jerked his head in terse agreement and settled down flat on the ground opposite Phil.

The gap between them left Phil’s heart a gaping hole of pain to match it. He hated the distance there, hated it when they’d done such a job of eliminating it beforehand. The worst part was, Phil could only guess at just what exactly Dan was upset about, and knew the only way forward was going to be to explain from the beginning, to explain what he knew had upset Dan that morning, and that Phil had promised to explain; why he had not outright rejected the Duke

Phil swallowed, and tried to push his worries away. Dan had asked for Phil’s explanation before making any decisions on anything, and Phil needed to hold onto the hope that that gave to him.

“It’s far more complex than it appears on the outside,” Phil began, turning his gaze from Dan’s stony face to the palms of his own hands. “So complex, that I couldn’t merely refute the Duke this morning when he insisted that I allow him to make his advances on me, no matter how much I wanted to.”

At that, Phil glanced up at Dan, just to see if he was listening, if those words meant anything to him, but Dan was carefully giving away nothing, his jaw locked in a clenched position similar to the hands in his lap. Phil could only sigh, and look away again.

“Let me try and explain how the process works. In every courtship, there is a Courter, and a Courted. The Courter always offers the Courted a gift first, designating their roles as the courtship plays out. If the Courted accepts the gift, then they accept the courtship as well, opening both parties up to a chance at a relationship. You just have to remember, this kind of thing is far more formal and common upon royal folk, than - than commoners.”

Dan flinched at that word. He couldn’t help it. It was like a natural reminder of his status below Phil, that Phil was technically so much further above him within their society.

The Duke had thrown that word at Dan all day in contempt, so to hear it from Phil’s lips… it stung, much as Dan would have liked to ignore it.

Phil continued, trying to explain, clearing his throat as he thought of the best way to go about this. “That’s why it doesn’t seem like such a big deal for commoners to date, while with the Royals, it is. There’s far too much fanfare for my tastes,” Phil explained away, but he smiled as he looked at Dan anyway. “Well, some of it I like, at least.”

Dan met Phil’s gaze with stony acknowledgment. He knew he and Phil had been having fun, back in the capital before everything went wrong, but he didn’t want to be mere _entertainment_ , and that thought still scared Dan, because it gave Phil so much power over him.

Dan didn’t much like being vulnerable, and just then, he was feeling more vulnerable than ever.

Clearing his throat all over again, Phil looked away, towards the roots of the tree hollow they resided in, if only to keep his attention focused on what he was trying to explain, rather than Dan for a minute.

“Courting is mostly done through things like romantic walks, dinners, picnics, you name it. The Courter will do anything they can to prove to the Courted that they can be the perfect partner, that they want to give the Courted the world, but it’s the Courted that has to make the next move. If, and only if, the Courted decides that they might actually want to accept the Courter as their partner, they will offer the Courter a gift in exchange, and that starts the next leg in the relationship.”

Phil had to stop there, once again glancing up at Dan to see how he was taking all of this. The man’s eyes were narrowed, and his jaw still clenched, but it was clear he was working to understand the ridiculous, convoluted system the royals had for romance.

“Gift exchanging can last up to years,” Phil explained carefully, “And usually occurs between only one pair, though the Courted can accept other courting offers at the same time, and be exchanging gifts with more than one Courter. This all comes to a head when the Courted and the Courter agree to exchange promise rings, at which point, their relationship is viewed as a private, monogamous affair. A promise ring… effectively takes a Courted off the market, as well as the Courter.”

Dan froze.

Promise rings? Aside from the whole gift exchanging thing, which apparently Dan must have started when he first gave Phil a bracelet (though he hadn’t even _known_ he’d been joining in some ridiculously convoluted ceremony), Dan certainly hadn’t known about promise rings.

And yet, he had the one Phil had given him. And Phil had one from him, too.

Did that mean what Dan thought it did? The possibility of _that_ was enough to turn him pale.

Here came the hard part, and Phil hated himself when he peeked up to check Dan’s expression once more. He was staring at the ring on his finger, on Phil’s, as if --

“We never named them a promise ring, when we handed these gifts to each other…” Phil explained, “But I have always seen them as that. To me… we are in a monogamous, private relationship. I’m sorry I never -- mentioned it before, I just… you didn’t seem to want to talk about our courtship too much,” Phil added, trying his best not to let his voice go weak in anyway. He needed to stay strong, to not let himself sound weak or unsure, because he needed Dan to understand.

Dan had to bite back a laugh at that. Fair enough, Dan had never really given Phil a chance to explain all this to him, seeing as he kept constantly freaking out about the prospect of them being in any kind of relationship _at all_. But Dan couldn’t help it. He’d never expected to find himself in love with a royal - as he was now.

But that still didn’t really forgive Phil for dropping him in all of this completely unprepared.

“But you never explained,” Dan pointed out, his tone a little less frosty. “I didn’t _know_ what the gifts meant. Or did you think I did? When I gave you that bracelet, did you think I was starting this whole--” he waved his hand around, “-- _Courting_ thing?”

“It was a possibility that may have crossed my mind, yes,” Phil answered weakly, avoiding Dan’s gaze entirely.

Dan arched a brow at him, waiting for the moment Phil flicked his gaze back upwards at him again, and not dropping the expression for even a moment.

When Phil finally did, he looked entirely too guilty, shy, almost embarrassed, and he reached up to press a palm through his hair in a gesture that told Dan just how awkward Phil was feeling just then.

“I didn’t know for sure,” Phil continued, “But I hoped.” His voice was so small and insecure that Dan felt his heart going out to thim, despite this all. “What else was I supposed to think? At the very least… I knew it to be something that you wanted to symbolize that I was _yours_ , and… well, to me, that’s always been just about the same thing as -- as -- Yes. I wanted you to be courting me. Why? Do you… do you _regret_ couring me?” he asked, voice small.

At that, Dan’s tone softened. “Of course not. I just wish I’d known what I was getting myself into.” He ran a tired hand down his face, letting out a soft noise of discontent. “Alright then. So - if you consider these rings _promise rings_ , or whatever, then that rather begs the question -- why the fuck have you still let the Duke stick around?”

The question shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Phil, and yet it kind of did. There was just something about the raw passion in Dan’s voice, the heartbreak there, that struck something deep inside of Phil, and reminded him that, while they hadn’t called these gifts their rightful names… Dan had meant them that way just as much as Phil.

Swallowing thickly, Phil reached out and took Dan’s proffered hand in his, and gripped it tightly.

“Because the more noble a royal you are… the less strict the rules become. Nobody wants to let a Prince be taken off the market that easily. I told the Duke this afternoon that we have surpassed the stage of suitors, that you are my partner, and that you will remain my chosen partner until we either become betrothed, or break up, but… in the world of nobles, a promise ring means nothing,” Phil explained, doing his best now to maintain eye contact with Dan, to keep and hold his gaze and make him _see_ just how much Dan meant to him.

“Until we are betrothed to one another, anyone and everyone can interrupt our courtship and request a chance to become my suitor. If I were -- if I were nothing more than a Duke, it would be a rare occurrence for a suitor to interrupt our courtship, but as I am a Prince, that makes it all the more complicated. For anyone else, anyone _but_ a Prince, the interruption could be dismissed outright, and rarely would anyone bat an eyelash at it… but for a Prince, the refusal of an offer at courtship would cast shame upon the Courter currently in that Prince’s favor.”

The words felt like bitter ash on Phil’s tongue, and he hated that they were even marginally true. He wished he could tell Dan that it was as easy as dismissing the Duke, that Phil owed neither him nor their people anything, but that just wasn’t true. Phil owed them _everything_ , and he’d never hated his station more than he did just then.

Dan frowned. If he was hearing this right, then Phil had only kept the Duke around to -- what? Save Dan’s honour? Dan didn’t even _have_ any honour. Had Phil put them completely at risk just on some misguided attempt to save Dan’s dignity? Did he think that mattered to Dan _at all_?

Hot anger was beginning to curl through Dan again, but he kept his face impassive, thinking. Perhaps he was too quick to judge. After all, if dismissing the Duke would reflect badly on Dan’s apparent courtship, then it would look bad for Phil to bring him back as Daniel Howell, as they had planned to. That made sense, Dan supposed, but still… keeping the Duke around seemed a high price to pay.

Dan’s hand was still gripped tightly in Phil’s, and Phil was still holding his gaze steady, though he could see nothing past the closed off gaze Dan was giving him now. His jaw was still clenched, so tight it looked like it must have hurt, and yet Phil didn’t know how to loosen it.

“To put it bluntly, Dan… if I had refused the Duke’s offer this morning, his offer to prove himself a worthy contender in the matters of my heart… he would have gone back home and disgraced you to all of our people. The Courted refusing the offer of another suitor does nothing but reflect badly on that of the Courter, who people will blame as being insecure. Our relationship will be accused of being unstable, and my people will never respect my choice of you.”

Phil cleared his throat, desperate to keep himself together. Dan was giving away _nothing_.

“Daniel Howell,” he said, “I was not going to disgrace my thief. I was not going to put you at risk, or cause us any more trouble than we already have, when I could just as easily prove that my affections will forever remained unmoved.”

At that, Dan’s hard exterior melted just a little. Well. If Phil was going to prove himself, then Dan wouldn’t be averse to being wooed and spoiled some more.

Phil continued softly, “A second offer of courtship following the exchange of promise rings in a previous courtship, cannot be refused -- but, it doesn’t have to go beyond a new suitor attempting to prove himself. It never has to enter even the stages of gift exchange. It can stop right here, on one condition,” Phil explained, and finally, finally let Dan’s hand go.

His thief was finally looking at him with something softer than hurt, though his expression remained guarded, angry…

“If the Duke were to insult you to my face, or cause any harm to our relationship, or to you… then, I can dismiss him. Before that… before that, we just have to put up with him, until I can get rid of him.”

With that, Phil finally stopped talking, doing nothing more than resting his hands loosely in his lap, and staring at Dan’s face with as open an expression as he could manage. His heart was racing in his chest, and he was terrified that this would all go wrong, but now all he had left to do was wait for Dan; wait to see what he would do, what he would say, what he would think.

Would his thief trust him? Phil could only hope so.

His arms ached to reach for Dan, but Phil kept them carefully at his sides. He would not hold Dan against his will, he would not close the distance between them unless Dan did so first.

Dan sat and thought things through for a long while, his face remaining impassive. He appreciated Phil explaining things to him, and had understood most of what he said, he thought, and although he was much placated, his anger hadn’t completely left him.

So Phil was keeping the Duke on to protect Dan’s reputation, to give him a chance at truly becoming Phil’s Courter in the future. Perhaps even betrothed, if things carried on the way they had. But all this had driven home to Dan just how out of his comfort zone he was.

Dan’s world was nothing like this. None of these customs were his, and he felt completely like a desert rat circled by a pack of wolves. He hated feeling so vulnerable, so far from his own way of life.

Suddenly, Dan missed his black markets, the thrill of stealing, the stab of bitter happiness at knowing he was taking from those who had taken so much from him. He didn’t want to play their games, to be part of a world he had always hated.

It warmed him enough that Phil was trying to protect him, but Dan didn’t want to _need_ protecting.

Besides, Dan would have thought that being the only one to get a sorcerer to save the Princess, and then running off after a fucking _dragon_ all for Phil, would have been enough of a sign of courtship, but whatever.

Eventually, Dan dropped his gaze from Phil’s and started playing with the ring on his finger, given to him by Phil. A promise ring, even if they had never quite called it as such. A promise ring that Phil had given Dan as his first gift, that tied them together in more complex ways than Dan had realised. Dan wanted so much to believe him, to trust that Phil really did want Dan and had meant everything he'd said, but the Duke's words still sounded like poison to him.

The Duke had made it more than clear to Dan earlier that he was more suited to Phil’s way of life than Dan’s, and still the fear was there -- the fear that the Duke had been right, that Phil was only after Dan to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps and take a commoner to marry.

What other possible explanation could there be for him choosing Dan? What if this truly was all a pretence, so Phil could keep with his family tradition of marrying into the common people?

"I understand," Dan finally snapped, looking anywhere but at Phil. "I'm not _happy_ , but I understand. Your class has a really fucking stupid way of courting." He drew in a breath, holding up a hand, still not finished. He didn't like admitting how much he didn't know of Phil's world, didn't like how stupid and foolish it made him feel, but all the same, Phil still hadn't quieted the worst of Dan's fears.

Dan was going to have to ask him straight out, which was terrifying because it meant revealing just how insecure Dan really was. Dan hated revealing weakness, even to someone he considered his equal -- and Phil would always be Dan's equal; there was no royalty and commoner between them.

"The Duke told me something," Dan snarled. He grabbed his dagger from his belt and dug it furiously into the dirt, needing some way to unleash his anger that didn't involve stabbing Phil anywhere, because Dan really did not want to hurt his Prince, no matter how furious he'd be if this turned out to be true.

Phil winced when Dan's reply came out just as angry and pained as Phil had been expecting it to. He hadn't expected that explaining to Dan why Phil had let the Duke stay at all would fix all the cracks that had been made, but he'd hoped it would help, and just then, that didn't seem to ring true. Rather than relaxing even a modicum at Phil's reassurance that he hadn't let the Duke stay out of some weird desire to have a go with someone else, Dan quite literally pulled out his dagger and stabbed the earth below them.

It made Phil wince and recoil from his thief, but he listened intently, because the Duke telling Dan _anything_ couldn't be a good thing.

"I knew your father and brother took commoners to wife, but your grandfather - apparently he also did? And you _admire_ him, don't you?" Dan dug the blade further into the soil, watching it savagely. "So much so that you chased me across half a city to try and recover his crown. Is it true, then? That your grandfather is the man you admire most?"

There was more behind his question than Phil knew, but Dan couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He couldn't ask Phil if he was only courting Dan to make his grandfather proud, rather than out of any true affection, because he feared the answer too much.

As Dan spoke, Phil could feel confusion broiling through him. The last thing he’d been expecting was for Dan to ask a question like that, and what did his grandfather have to do with anything? So what if Phil looked up to his grandfather, so what if he chased Dan down for his grandfather's crown, so what if they’d all married commoners and --

The confused look on Phil’s face drained away as the realization of what Dan was _really_ asking him quite suddenly struck him to his core. His jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide, as Phil merely stared at his thief in absolute stunned disbelief.

The Duke… he must have implied that Phil was only courting Dan, a _commoner_ , because that was what everyone else in his family had done except for Phil’s uncle. He must have implied that Phil’s admiration for his grandfather would push him into marrying a commoner, rather than for love. And Dan actually believed him.

Perhaps Phil had no right to get angry at an assumption like that, and yet he did. The rage built inside of him until he was the one glaring at Dan, sitting up straighter still until he was practically towering over Dan, who had recoiled from Phil with a look of surprise on his face unlike any other. Neither male backed down, but it was clear that Phil was the one pissed off now.

He could feel the way the frown pulled at his mouth, the way his brow furrowed, and the way he glared at Dan, so hot and heated that it made his own blood boil. Taking a deep breath, Phil did his best to calm himself down, but it was not nearly so easy.

Instead, he closed his eyes briefly, only to open them again with a thunderous rage in his heart.

"Daniel Howell," he started, clenching his fists at his sides, his jaw a hard line as he glared at his thief. "After everything that I have told you, shared with you, after everything that we have been through, do you actually believe the filthy drivel of some low life Duke who thinks he knows me better than you do?" he spit, voice low and threatening in a way that Phil's voice so rarely was. "After all the times that I have spilled my heart to you, admitted my own weakness, admitted to why I didn't truly believe myself as good a person as you, you would _still_ allow the Duke to fill your mind with dirty _lies_?"

Phil shook his head, the rage mounting in him until he felt like he could quite literally explode right then and there. There was hurt, too, though, hurt that barrelled through Phil’s heart and nearly knocked him down, because it hurt to have Dan question him that way. _Dan_ , after all that Phil had given him.

Shaking with rage, Phil licked his lips, and took a deep breath before trying to continue to speak.

"I told you, ages ago, that for most of my life, I hated commoners. I told you that for a long time, I hated my grandfather, and my father, for trying to break down the class structure, leaving me open to the chance of being _used_ by someone who'd dare to want me for nothing more than my riches and title. I _told_ you how much it hurt to be used over, and over, and over again, how I never thought I'd have a shot at love, and yet you still question my intent towards you? You still truly believe that I could want you merely for your title as _commoner_!?"

Phil didn't know what to do. It was like a slap in the face, to think that Dan could question Phil's honesty with him, that Dan could question Phil’s heart, after all that he had given him. Having Dan be afraid that maybe, just maybe, Phil was interested in the Duke was one thing, but having him actually believe that Phil only wanted him because he was a _commoner_?

"I chased down my Grandfather's crown, fought so hard to get it back from you, because I knew I didn't deserve it, and I wanted to _so badly._ I wanted to be worthy of looking upon it’s greatness. I wasn't the grandson my Grandfather would have ever wanted to be Prince one day, but I thought that I could make it up to him if I just managed to keep his crown safe from someone I thought was nothing more than a petty thief. But for as much as I look up to my Grandfather, I was never able to forgive him until _you_ forced me to see that I was just as bad as the low lifes I threw in my prison cell, just as bad as the men and women who attempted to court me for nothing more than a title, just as bad as I thought _him_. The last thing I ever planned to do in life was marry a commoner, if I planned to marry at all, and the last thing I ever planned to do was follow in any of my family’s footsteps. I promised myself that if I ever married, I would marry for love, not for duty… not for power.”

Phil's voice was dangerously low, and he knew it.

"So, do you still question me, thief? Do you still take the word of a Duke who does not know of me beyond word of mouth from my family and the staff around me, over my own? After everything I've given you, after every true word I've spoken to you, do you truly intend to take some low life's word over mine?"

Dan recoiled from Phil's anger like he'd been whacked around the head. The fingers that had been clasping the dagger relaxed, and it dropped to the earth with a dull thump, leaving behind the deep crevice that Dan had gouged into the earth. He listened to Phil's words, and as much as fear still clutched at his heart, he could hear the truth in Phil's voice. Dan had believed the word of some Duke over Phil himself.

Dan was entirely in the wrong here, and he hadn't even known it.

Dan didn't let himself relax, though, not now he had a burning, fiery Phil to deal with. All of Dan's insecurities no longer made sense, but he couldn't let go of them so fast. The fear was still there that Dan simply wasn't good enough for Phil - could never match him, or be on the level of a Duke who knew the rules of courtship.

"I did know you hated commoners," Dan responded savagely after a minute. His tone was still rough, but it was because he _hurt_. He hurt that he'd upset Phil, and he hurt that some Duke had been able to wedge a rift between them. Dan wanted to fix it, so he met Phil's anger head-on with a softened gaze, allowing his pain and vulnerability to show through. "I did know, but the Duke struck a sore spot. After all, he's right -- I will never be deserving of you. And before you fight me on this, Prince, you know as well as I do that your people would never accept the King of Thieves as their Royal Courter."

Dan's shoulders slumped, just a little, and he kept his gaze trained on Phil's face. "It was -- easy, to believe you might choose him over me. He's much more suited to you, and you weren't pushing him away. While I now see that it was necessary, because of your stupid convoluted courtship system -- I won't deny that it hurts." Dan bit down hard on his lip, turning away again -- he wanted to hold Phil's gaze, but it hurt too much.

Dan sighed, closing his eyes. "Perhaps the King of Thieves will never belong in your world, but Daniel Howell might." With those words, Dan got onto his knees, and crossed the space between them, carefully taking Phil's hands in his own. "I won't ruin this chance at a future with you, but I am _not happy_. You hear me? The Duke is poison, and I will not have him driving lies between us. You might have to be polite to him, but the rules don't extend to me. I will not allow him to treat me like dirt."

It was difficult to let Dan speak his piece without interrupting him when all that Phil wanted to do was lash out, to reach out and take his shoulders in his and shake them until he could force some sense into his thief’s head, but he couldn't do that. He couldn’t do that, and he wouldn’t do that, and that was the last thing that he ever truly wanted to do. Instead, Phil did all that he could to listen and take in Dan’s words, and calm himself down at the same time.

Of all the things Phil had been expecting tonight, however, the last had been that the Duke would have convinced Dan that all of Phil’s words and feelings and thoughts were _lies_. He’d imagined that his own behavior may have made Dan fear that he wasn’t worthy of Phil, or that Phil was moving on, falling for another, but he had never anticipated this. He’d never anticipated that Dan would, essentially, call him a liar for something that Phil had shared with Dan in confidence before. He hadn’t been anticipating Dan calling him out for doing his duty and nothing more when it came to Dan, when Phil had said over and over again how much he just wanted to be -- free.

There was a part of Phil, however, that couldn’t blame Dan. Not really. Even Phil, at times, had had, and would likely still have, his doubts over whether or not Dan was merely using Phil as a means to an end, for riches and power or as someone to protect him if things went south for him. They were from two very different worlds, after all, and that was not something that would ever change, but that didn’t mean it didn’t _hurt_. Phil so rarely grew this angry, but now was one of those rare times.

Still, hearing that Dan had hurt, knowing that Dan had hurt, made Phil hurt just as much, and the fire in his heart went out nearly as suddenly as it had begun. He was grateful when Dan crossed the space between them to take Phil's hand, his eyes having been soft and soothing, though his voice was still rough with pain and anger that this was a situation they'd been put in, in the first place.

"He's not suited to me," Phil practically growled. "And I have never, and will never, care if the people think you are suited to me. It is my choice, and my decision alone who is best for me.” Phil insisted.

His voice was determined, and certain, when he continued. “And I choose you.”

Dan melted. Despite himself, despite everything, he melted at those words, because they showed just how much his insecurity of the day had been utterly, completely misplaced. Phil was choosing him, just him, and as Dan looked into his eyes, he knew he could believe that.

Finally, Dan allowed himself to relax.

For a moment, neither man did anything other than stare at each other, their hearts on their sleeves, and their emotions clear in their eyes. Phil wanted so badly to reach forward and just grasp Dan’s cheeks, drag him into a kiss, but he didn’t, because they weren’t done here and Dan’s hands felt so good wrapped around his own.

"Nothing is going to change that," Phil added after a moment, emotion thick in his throat, fierce and determined as ever. "I am truly, truly sorry that I hurt you today, Dan. I am truly, truly sorry that my world is already bringing you pain. But as I said this morning, I need you to trust me."

Finally, finally, Phil used his grip on Dan’s hands to draw him in close and press a kiss to the top of his head, an affectionate movement that was much calmer than all the possessive kisses and claiming touches Dan had been initiating all day. This was meant to belie nothing more than clear _love_.

Dan’s eyes fluttered shut. That first point of contact from Phil settled the last of his nerves, and the anger in Dan finally went out. His insecurities were more than unfounded, because Phil was still here and, miraculously, still his, and Dan needn’t fear losing him again yet.

He could do this, with Phil by his side.

Dan leaned in closer, shuffling across the leafy ground to where Phil was still sitting across from him. He returned Phil's forehead kiss with an affectionate little nose-rub, entirely different to the way he'd touched Phil earlier, and murmured, “Well. If you’re choosing me, I suppose I can’t complain all that much.”

Phil gave a soft snort, and Dan allowed himself a smile. He relaxed a little more, one hand groping out to find Phil’s again. Despite himself, Dan was still happier with the physical assurance that Phil was there, with him.

"And I would never expect you to allow the Duke to treat you like dirt, by the way,” Phil added for good measure, laughing gruffly. “The rules don't extend to you, not in that sense. The Courters are free to get as vicious as they like with each other, so long as the Courted is not involved verbally. Should the Duke speak ill of you to my person, I can and will dismiss him, and he will have no choice but to accept that. If there is one thing you’re right about, though, Dan, it’s that the Duke is poison. Far worse than poison, actually. Listen,” he said, and drew back from Dan so he could look him in the eyes once more.

“Listen to me. There is more at play here than I think you realize. The Duke is not merely a common suitor, here to take my hand in marriage. He is a threat to my very family.”

Dan was looking up at Phil with narrowed eyes, confusion present there. Phil wanted nothing more than to wipe the furrow away, to reassure and comfort him, to drag Dan in and show him just how much Phil loved him after a day of being unable to prove that by outright rejecting the Duke before their promised adventure was over, but he couldn’t. There was a very real, very present threat here, that Phil needed to express to Dan, because he was going to need his Thief’s help uncovering it fully.

Pressing in close, Phil pressed his lips right up against Dan’s ear, desperate that no one should overhear them now, should the Duke have found them somehow.

“I knew something was wrong at the party, the first time the Duke tried to initiate a courting with me. There was something about his eyes, the way he spoke… he was going to threaten me, had you not stepped in when you had with that dagger. At the time, I didn’t think much of it. What could a Duke hold over me, to make me marry him? Surely nothing. But… now, after my sister, and what the Duke said… Dan, my father, nor my brother, would ever have sent Duke Hemsworth after us to help save Cornelia.”

Dan’s eyes narrowed, and he went still. He didn’t like where this was going at all. He hadn’t even _thought_ that the Duke may have some plan here beyond his designs on Phil, that maybe his true purpose was for something much bigger than just the three of them.

In its own way, Phil’s world was just as dangerous as Dan’s. Dan didn’t like that thought at all.

Phil was so close to Dan, speaking so quietly, that he couldn't see his physical reaction to the words, but he did feel Dan stiffen under his hold.

“My family hardly knows of the man. There is no trust there. No. The Duke knows something, and that is why my father and brother have sent him to us. I just don’t know _what_ , but if my suspicions are correct, it has something to do with the curse, with the witch.”

Phil swallowed, and closed his eyes.

“There has never been a time in my life when there was not someone after my father's throne, my brother’s. This is not new to me, but Dan… the Duke will stop at nothing to marry me. He wants the power, in whatever way he can have it. There is no doubt in my mind that there will come a time, and it will be _soon_ , where he tries to make me choose him over you.”

At that, Dan went completely still.

Pulling back from Dan abruptly, Phil gave him the fiercest look he could muster up. His eyes were sharp as he stared into Dan’s surprised ones. Phil could see the anger there, could feel it in the way Dan’s body had tensed up, and knew that he had to pull them both together. They could not react rashly here.

They needed to be careful.

“I will never choose him, Dan. I need you to understand that. I need you to believe that, no matter what happens… I will _never_ choose him. I am yours. I belong to you.”

Dan swallowed. If it weren’t for their earlier conversation, he would have been floundering in insecurity again, but Phil had just made it abundantly clear to him that he was always going to choose Dan. The strength of his conviction settled Dan’s nerves. He knew without a doubt that he’d caught himself a Prince, and Dan was going to allow himself to be a little proud of that.

So he grinned back at Phil, giving him a long look. “Don’t worry so, my Prince. I believe you now. Completely.”

The long look that they shared, it was enough to tell Phil that it was time. Now, he could kiss Dan like he’d been dying to all day, and before he could second guess himself, he was gripping tight to either side of Dan’s face, and drawing him into a fierce kiss. He was determined that Dan would know just how much Phil absolutely adored him.

He was determined to make it clear, beyond a doubt, that Phil would never choose anyone but Dan.

Their lips came together gently, far more gently than they had all day, and yet still with just as much passion as ever. Phil didn’t waste a second in prying open Dan’s mouth with his tongue, twisting his fingers into dark curls, and pulling Dan’s neck back to force him to submit for once. Dan did so easily enough, and it came as a surprise to both of them when he did not fight, but Phil didn’t stop kissing Dan for a minute.

He missed the feel of Dan’s hands in his, but holding him like this was just as good, and the hand not in his hair moved to cup at his neck, drawing him nearer still. Dan made this soft mewling noise under Phil’s mouth that caused Phil to sigh, and then they were really kissing. Dan’s tongue pressed up against Phil’s with eager abandon, and Phil’s pressed back with equal need and desperation.

Phil could feel that his brow was crumpled, thought Dan’s might be too, could feel his heart constricting in his chest as he reached for Dan and held him close.

It was the gentle feeling of Dan reaching out to grasp Phil back that really got to him though, and he choked out a breathy half-sob into Dan’s mouth as tears started to drip down his cheeks. Gentle, gentle Dan, finally touching Phil like he meant something more than -- than -- a possession.

Their lips came apart with a gentle popping noise. Phil didn’t open his eyes, but he felt Dan reach for his cheeks to wipe away the tears before they could dry there, and it made him sigh.

“Yours,” Phil whispered once more for good measure.

“Mine,” Dan replied, his voice much softer than it had been all day. “As I belong to you, my Prince.”

Resting his forehead against Dan’s, Phil just allowed himself to rest there and take in this moment as the beautiful thing that it was. They were going to be okay, he was sure of it, with the way that Dan had kissed him. No matter what the Duke attempted… Phil knew that he would not win, in the end.

Dan continued to stroke his fingers under Phil’s eyes, catching the tears before they fell, as Phil kept his grip on Dan’s neck and in his hair, unwilling to let him go just yet. He wanted to keep Dan in his arms like this for forever, to pretend that nothing of today had happened, that nothing of the past week -- no, that wasn’t true. Phil wouldn’t trade his time with Dan for anything in the world…

Finally pulling himself back together, Phil drew back a slight bit, and let go of Dan’s hair so he wasn’t holding him quite so tightly anymore.

“The Duke,” Phil said, his voice hoarse with emotion. “He knows of the curse, but more than that, Dan… he knows of the witch. He told me something today, about the mountain people worshipping her, about how she gives her followers special powers for doing her bidding, and I realized… the Duke, he might be working with the witch, just as Cornelia’s parents were. I think my father might have known this, and that is why he sent the Duke to us. I think, maybe, if we play our cards right… we might be able to get something out of him, before we -- put an end to all of this.”

Phil looked at Dan, careful as ever, and sniffled. “He wants my kingdom. I will do everything in my power to keep that from him.”

Dan’s eyes hardened. The idea of Phil under threat -- any kind of threat -- made tight anger coil in his belly, heating up until his fingers curled into fists. _His_ Phil being threatened by someone as pathetic as the Duke… Dan would not stand for it.

"I can promise you I am never going to let that happen," Dan assured quietly, his voice barely more than a growl.

He turned Phil's palm over in his hand and started to trace little designs on his skin, trying to soothe and comfort as he thought carefully through his next words. "The Duke may think he can threaten you, but I promise you without a doubt that I will _never_ let him put you in a corner like this. I will kill him before he ever gets close to using your family as a hostage against you, if that’s what he’s trying to do with the witch, and he certainly won't be taking over your kingdom with me standing in his way. I promise you, Phil. You are not fighting him alone - I am by your side, now and forever."

Phil wasn’t used to having someone so thoroughly on his side, ready to fight for Phil and get thim through the worst of being a prince without blinking an eye. Phil was used to being alone, of fighting his own battles, so to have Dan offer to help him right here, right now… it was everything. For the first time in his life, Phil had a partner in crime, and he was going to hold onto that as tightly as he could. There was no way Phil would let someone like the Duke drive a wedge between them. Not if he could help it.

Gripping Dan's hand tighter in his own, Phil closed his eyes briefly, somehow strengthened by the reassurance that Dan promised to always be by Phil's side, fighting for him.

"My fear is that we will have to kill him," Phil muttered with a dark sigh. "But I will not hesitate to put down someone who threatens my kingdom," he insisted, hoping that Dan would know Phil was not against the murder of the Duke, not if it meant keeping thousands more lives safe. "But thank you. I don't think I could do this alone. I fear the Duke would have already had me at the party for how determined he is if you weren't here to help back me out of the corner he tries to pin me to."

Phil would never be one to be put down easy, but he was quick to follow his heart, quick to choose to protect, whether that meant the end of his own life or not. Without Dan's cunning mind, Phil was unsure if he would be able to get himself out of this situation.

Dan arched a brow. “You would kill so easily? I confess, you surprise me, my Prince.” Dan allowed a soft smirk to lift his lips, the thought of Phil being ok with such a drastic way to end the Duke’s interference a pleasing one to him. Dan would be lying if he said the thought of simply sticking a knife between the Duke’s ribs hadn’t already crossed his mind. He’d simply refrained for not wanting to hurt Phil somehow, accidentally.

Dan just needed a way to make sure the Duke was out of Phil’s way, especially with his possible involvement in the curse on the Palace and Cornelia. There was no way Dan was allowing his Phil to be in danger.

Dan thought carefully, pursing his lips. "You said you can dismiss the Duke if he badmouths me in front of you? I'm sure I could orchestrate that to happen. He's easy to push, and easy to play, and I can manipulate. I'm sure I've stolen from him before, you know -- you said his name was Hemsworth?" Dan's eyes took on a glint. "I think I took a prized heirloom from him. No doubt a few choice words about how his family clearly can't protect anything will have him hating me soon enough."

Nodding to Dan's question, Phil cocked his head to listen, a small smile quirking the edges of his lips to imagine his thief manipulating the Duke into ruining his own attempts at courtship with Phil. Perhaps, if Phil were to dismiss him, the Duke would make his intent clear, and Dan and Phil would have a chance to catch him out, to dig into his involvement with the witch, and find out what this was all _really_ about, because it was far more than a dark lady trying to get revenge on Phil’s brother for a broken heart.

The more Phil thought on this plan, the more he liked it, and he managed to even laugh at Dan’s low, teasing comment.

Phil's laughter dissipated any remaining tension between them, and Dan finally relaxed, allowing another smile to twitch at his lips. He emitted a small squeak when Phil suddenly dragged him into a hug, though, and collapsed against his Prince with a chuckle. He reached out and pulled Phil in closer, nestling his head into Phil's hair, breathing him in. It was a relief to hear murder suggested from Phil's own lips - he'd been worried Phil might not like Dan's more extreme methods of disposal. Dan supposed Phil must have had to see death before, though, as Captain of the Royal Guard.

"I am so, so sorry my thief," Phil murmured into Dan's ear, pulling him into a hug. "For what I put you through today. I was afraid the Duke would hear if I tried to speak with you in private on the matter. I know it hurt to see me allow him to… behave with me like that, but I promise you... you are the only one I want." Phil nipped at Dan's ear, quiet reprimand and reassurance all in one.

At the nip to his ear, Dan chuckled. He pulled back just enough to look Phil in the eyes, and said sternly, "Yes, well, now I understand why you allowed it. I still have every intention of healing where he touches. I'm never going to let him hurt you." Dan followed his words with another gentle kiss, this time initiated by him, and he met Phil's lips with a softness he hadn't shown much of that day. The jealousy burning in him had faded with Phil's quiet reassurance that he would always choose Dan.

It was a good feeling to finally have Dan meeting their lips together in something gentle and sweet for the first time all day as opposed to the anger he'd shared with Phil through sharp nips and kisses to his neck. The bruises forming there were likely to hurt more than usual, but Phil couldn't even bring himself to truly mind, not when Dan had been so hurt by Phil's own actions that day. Besides, he liked the way Dan had dug his teeth in, claiming Phil as aggressively as he could. From time to time, Phil thought he could like that. As it was, Dan already had a habit of using his nails on Phil. The pain could be good.

"But you don't need to apologise, Phil," Dan promised him gently when he pulled away. "I do understand. Maybe I need to brush up on my knowledge of royal culture." His face twisted for a moment, but then he was reaching for Phil again, laying him down gently on the furs and leaning over him to press a line of kisses down his jaw. "In my world, courtship is much simpler. You find the one you want, and you shower them with affection until they are powerless to say no." Dan hovered over Phil, propping himself up with his elbows on either side of Phil's face, looking him straight in the eyes with a cocky grin.

Having Dan press him down into their furs was another matter entirely. Phil would never tire of the way it made him feel to be manhandled that way, especially when it was so obvious why Dan felt he needed to get Phil on his back. Grinning up at Dan, Phil allowed his thief to begin leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw, and closed his eyes, reaching up to touch Dan's sides lightly. He'd never have enough of this, the gentle press of their bodies together, the way Dan made him feel.

Whether they'd properly said the words or not, there was no mistaking, in Phil's mind, that he and Dan were making love, and had done more than once now.

"I think I prefer your world," Phil murmured in reply, proud when he managed to pull the first chuckle of the night from Dan’s throat. He moved his hands to trail up Dan’s sides, and then carded them through Dan’s hair, before trailing them back down.

Dan was looking at Phil with something akin to love in his eyes, and it was making him feel all warm inside.

Of course, that was nothing compared to the words that came out of Dan’s mouth next.

"I would give you the world, Phil Lester. I'd do anything for you,” he said, voice so sincere, that Phil could do nothing but believe him.

For a moment, Phil’s heart felt like it had stopped, and he could do nothing but stare at Dan with awe in his eyes and a tremble in his heart. Then, he was moving his hand to reach up and cup Dan’s cheeks all over again, a smile stretching his lips, as he replied “As I would for you, my love.”

They tumbled, then, falling into bliss as their mouths came together all over again, tongues fighting to show each other their passion for one another. Phil didn’t know how it happened, but one minute, he was trying to express to Dan just how much he loved him without ever saying the actual words, too afraid to put his heart out on the line like that, and the next, he was gasping his name as Dan trailed kisses down over every last spot the Duke had touched that day.

They re-learned each other that night, despite the fact that it only been a day, and yet it felt like a lifetime after what they’d faced. For a moment… they’d both thought they’d never get to have this again, and it was bliss.

**

"So,” Phil teased, much later. “About this affection thing you mentioned earlier," he said, holding Dan in a soft hug. "I don't believe you've _ever_ showered me in affection before, my thief. I quite believe that that was all on me. Care to share with the class why that might be?"

Phil was carding his fingers through Dan's hair with one hand, and caressing down his back with the other, the dip in the middle of Dan's back a soft place Phil was enjoying placing his hand. He'd done his best to shower Dan with affection mere moments before, and he was doing his best to do so even more now.

"Excuse me?" Dan huffed, lifting his head just enough to send a sharp glare at Phil's teasing. "Not shower you with affection? I got you chasing me around the city, didn't I? You became my number one target pretty quickly. _And_ I started deliberately stealing things I knew would bother you. It's not _my_ fault if you can't see that's my way of showing affection."

Dan sniffed, though he was grinning wickedly. He stretched out under Phil's touches, laying his head back in bliss as Phil curled fingers in his hair. He'd never be over the way his whole body thrummed with heat when Phil did that, and he curled up closer, lying in blissful warmth.

Grinning himself, Phil watched Dan with twinkling eyes as he reminded Phil again of just how Dan was, and the ways he'd tried to prove himself to Phil. It made his heart flutter, made him want to hold Dan tighter to him. Dan's way of showing affection was not something Phil would change for the world, whether he teased or not, and he sighed against Dan's skin where his lips pressed to his forehead.

"My way of courting is far superior to yours," Dan continued with a yawn. "How do you royals ever get anything done if you're always playing a game of social niceties? I find a much more... direct approach fares far better." He rolled, then, hands roaming down Phil's sides and bringing him in close to Dan's body, so he could hook a leg over Phil's back. "Being direct gets you so much further."

Hearing Dan yawn made Phil pout a bit, even as Dan shifted and rolled so he could hook a leg over Phil's back, holding them together, because he most definitely was not ready for bed just yet.

"If direct is what you wish, my thief," Phil murmured, rolling them again, pinning Dan to the ground with his own body, "Then direct is what you will always get with me. Don't tell anyone, but I much prefer your way," he whispered, and then kissed Dan in the most direct way he could manage, with all tongue and a little bit of teeth teasing at Dan’s bottom lip. He hoped it was enough to tell Dan _exactly_ what Phil wanted, what he needed.

Just to be close, here, with his thief.

"Wish you weren't tired,” Phil mumbled against Dan’s lips. “I wasn’t quite done with you just yet, and we're leaving our tree tomorrow… No more safe place to be intimate with you, my thief…” Phil said, trailing off as Dan moved against him in turn.

"Mm, I'm not quite done with you yet either, but I have a feeling you're a bit more eager than me." Dan snickered in reply, pressing against Phil as he rolled them. It was easy to roll his hips in one slow grind upwards, and he loved the way Phil's eyes fell shut as he moved into Dan's touch. Dan chuckled. "Honestly. I _love_ that I'm your first, you have no idea."

Phil’s lips parted at Dan’s words, the way he made him feel, even just after they’d finished, and curled in closer still, his breathing just that little bit heavier than it had been before. So many sensations, Dan gave him. It was always almost too much. He sighed against Dan’s skin, and then kissed him again, wishing he could just sink into this moment for all eternity.

Dan rolled then, grinding their hips together just like that, and it made Phil breathe in sharply, whine a little, and arch into it. He couldn't even help himself. He just really liked the way it felt to have Dan's body rolling into his, and okay, so maybe he a was a bit eager, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Why's that?" Phil asked, gasping when Dan did it again, this time reaching down to grasp hold of Dan's bum, trying to make him still. They weren't going to be doing much talking if Dan didn't knock that off, after all, and he had been trying to make a point earlier… hadn’t he? He couldn’t remember.

"Why I like that I'm your first?" Dan murmured, watching with delight the way Phil slowly fell apart under him. He leaned in again, lips brushing Phil's ear. "Look at you. Your reactions. Everything is so _new_ to you, it's like you can't get enough. I love that." Dan gently trailed a hand up Phil's chest, at the same time gripping Phil's lobe in his teeth and tugging once. He chuckled. "See? Always so eager."

Dan rolled away a little after that, knowing he and Phil would do be doing a lot more than just talking if he carried on down that route, and they still had details to arrange about tomorrow. They’d been so caught up in passion earlier, that they hadn’t really talked about what they were going to do about the Duke.

Phil flat out shuddered under Dan when he began to tease him, words hot and low and something else entirely. Phil couldn't deny that Dan was right; everything was new to Phil, and he couldn't even imagine how he looked under Dan, all red and flushed with desire, eyes foggy with lust. That was a look Phil had never imagined he'd find on himself, and he often found it reflected from Dan, only Dan seemed to have more control over himself at most times, confident and secure and the knowledgeable one of the two of them.

It was kind of a relief when Dan rolled away, however, as Phil wasn't entirely sure how much more of that he could take without snapping and saying screw it to their conversation altogether. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, then rolled to his side to face Dan, only for this thief to roll back into him.

Sighing, Phil rolled lightly into Dan as well, and nuzzled at his neck with his nose. “The Duke, right,” Phil muttered to himself. “The worst part of this, is outside of here, of our tree… I can’t shower you in affection the way I want to. Not with the Duke around, not with the extra threat of him turning on us in an instant…” Phil trailed off, nuzzling at Dan’s skin again, and then kissing his neck again because he could. All he wanted just then, was to stay in that moment forever, to be wrapped up in Dan’s arms for the rest of his life.

Dan’s face fell a little at the reminder from Phil -- he was right, after all. They wouldn't have much time to be together like this with the Duke trailing their every move from now on. Dan's brows furrowed, and he leaned a little closer to Phil, eyes glinting.

"Well, about that. I did have a question. How does this courting thing work? Am I allowed to touch you in front of him? And I don't mean like I did today," Dan rubbed apologetically against one of the marks he'd littered across Phil's neck, "I mean gentler. More like this." He rubbed his nose against Phil's cheek. "Or this." He ran a hand through Phil's hair, spiking it, and then ran his hand gently down Phil's back, curling his fingers against the scratches he'd left on Phil's back.

"See, I'd like him to see there's more between us than he thinks," Dan murmured. "He's going to see just how much you are mine, but more - we'll show him he can't get between us, my love." Dan grinned, tongue curling around the affectionate name Phil had called him more than once that day, sealing the word with another kiss.

Lost in his own thoughts, and just about to turn this whole thing around and roll on top of Dan all over again, it was Dan’s questions that brought Phil back to the present. His eyes opened wide, and he stared up at Dan in awe, having not fully thought about that before. It didn’t help that having Dan touch him so gently again after that day meant the world to him. The problem was, however, he wasn’t entirely sure what rules applied when it came to matters of physical displays of affection between two such as he and Dan.

"Well," Phil began. "I quite like the idea of him seeing that he can't come between us like he did today. I think, anything goes? You can quite literally do what you want to me in front of him. It's only him that could stop it if he wanted to get in the middle of it, try to force us physically not to touch, but I doubt he would do that. We'd just have to stay together all day, and you don't see me complaining," Phil said, feeling a bit better about the situation over all now, knowing that he and Dan had an understanding now, that the Duke couldn’t come and get in the middle of it anymore. The Duke didn’t have any power left, with Dan trusting Phil as much as he did and vice versa.

Phil just wished he was able to be continue being frank with his thief in the open, rather than having to be so cautious with his own words.

Having Phil smile at him and give Dan permission to touch him as much as he liked in front of the Duke had Dan purring in approval, and he rolled closer still to Phil to press another small kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Mm, I like the sound of that. I will definitely be staying by your side, my Prince, just to prove to the Duke that he'd have better luck breaking into hell than he would getting between us. On one condition, though." Dan drew back just enough to send Phil a stern glare. "You are _never_ allowed to tell anyone that you turned the King of Thieves soft. With you, I can be as affectionate as I like, but to the rest of the world the King of Thieves is a ruthless criminal, and you're going to be sticking to that story, got it?"

"I'd never dream of it," Phil whispered back. "That's all for me. I don't even want anyone else to know about how soft you are," he explained, moving to trace his fingers over Dan's silky skin once again. They got caught up in each other again, just then, with Phil mouthing along at Dan’s neck, and Dan shifting against his body, but they didn’t get up to much. They were both far too preoccupied with the thoughts of the day, until Phil was drawing back away with another sigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't show you my bridge making prowess. The Duke's selection of wood was not.... the best. Though I'm certain your reeds will have saved us in the end,” he explained, the knowledge of the shoddy “bridge” he’d made that afternoon lingering like drift wood on his mind. He could have done so much better if he hadn’t been bogged down by the Duke, if he hadn’t wanted to avoid spending time with him teaching him a new skill, and giving the Duke a chance to claim that they were bonding...

Dan chuckled at that, nudging his face back into his favourite place in Phil's neck. He loved being close to Phil, would never be over the way it made him feel to have all of Phil's body pressed up against his. The warmth and companionship flooding through them was more than Dan had ever dared to imagine he might have.

"I'm glad my reeds stood up to your high standards," Dan answered haughtily. "I admit, your bridge looked a bit more like a rusty old raft to me, but we'll see how it copes tomorrow.

Sighing with an annoyed huff and a roll of his eyes, Phil said, "Yes, I am aware of how much it looks like a raft. What did you want me to do? When I asked for firewood, I meant _logs_ , but you had distracted me with a very convincing kiss before I could correct the Duke for bringing me _sticks_ , and by the time I did, he was so terrible at log cutting that I had no choice but to give it all up, and now my bridge has suffered for it."

"It's hardly my fault you find my kisses so distracting," Dan murmured, back to grinning widely at the look on Phil’s face. He couldn't help himself - Phil was practically pouting, and all because he couldn't show off a proper bridge. “We're making the Duke try it out first, though." Dan winked, grinning. "Don't worry, you can prove what an excellent bridge builder you are to me on another adventure."

Phil laughed at Dan’s derisive comment though, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Yes, the Duke can most definitely try it out first, considering it's his fault, and on our way back _down_ from the village, if we've lost the Duke, perhaps I can even teach you how to help me make a proper one," Phil insisted, grinning at Dan.

"I like the sound of you teaching me," Dan agreed with a nod, "And I like the sound of losing the Duke even more. It's going to be _torture_ , having to keep my hands off you. I hope you have plans to make this time up to me, my Prince." Dan leaned in to nudge his face back into the crook of Phil's neck, liking how he could hide there, feeling protected with the way Phil's arms curved around him.

Phil sighed, threading his arms around Dan's bare body, and drawing him close. His eyes were trained on the thick foliage around them, however, as his mood soured some. This day had taken it's toll on both men, and Phil was still hurting over the fact that he'd been able to see the structure of his relationship failing, crashing under the pressure of the Duke. He wasn't angry anymore, though, having come to realize that it wasn't either man's fault. Their relationship was new, and trust was something long built. Phil couldn't expect everything to go smoothly forever.

Rolling Dan over, Phil climbed over the top of him, face screwed up in an expression of deep remorse.

"Let me make today up to you, now. Properly," Phil requested, and leaned back in for another snog, his hands moving slowly down Dan's body as he caressed them all over him. He'd done his best to show Dan every ounce of affection he had in him the first time around, but this time, he was going to show him every inch of love he held too.

And Dan let him, because Dan seemed unable to not let Phil have his way.


	18. Chapter 18

The night was fitful for Dan. He’d slept a little, wrapped up in Phil’s arms and reassured in the best way possible that they were secure in their relationship, but his dreams were uneasy and he woke again often, staring at the greenery surrounding their little camp inside the tree. His mind was racing, but this time not with doubts and fears about Phil’s feelings for him - no, Dan was finally secure enough in that. What worried him was the stark reminder of just how much danger Phil was in. 

Dan had known, he supposed, that the royals weren’t always safe. It just always _seemed_ that way. They lived behind their palace walls, they existed in a realm so different to Dan’s own that he’d never realised that their world could come with its own dangers. It had taken the Duke to make Dan realise that Phil had enemies, too, and sometimes they were even more powerful than Dan’s own.

Eventually, Dan couldn’t take the silence any longer. He rolled carefully out of their shared furs, making sure not to disturb Phil, who was still sleeping soundly. It was warm inside the tree, even warmer because Dan had refused to let go of Phil all night. The result was both of them being quite sticky, but Phil didn’t seem bothered. He was still sleeping soundly, fringe falling in his eyes, furs wrapped determinedly around him.

Dan spent a moment watching him softly before he picked up his washing kit and crept his way out of the tree.

The sun was just starting to rise, just reaching the top of the canopy far above Dan’s head. The temperature was pleasant, cool but not cold, and the scent of greenery was thick and heavy in the air. The landscape was still unfamiliar to Dan. He found himself longing for his desert, for the long wide expanse of sand and sun where he knew how to take cover and catch himself a meal. There were too many trees here, too many things crowding the ground. He didn’t know where to run if he needed to.

Phil did, though. Phil knew this land, and that went a long way to making Dan feel safer. He trusted his Prince, despite everything.

Dan followed the line of the trees until he found the river bank, the water cool and clear, reflecting the greenery surrounding him. It didn’t even look the right colour. Dan had to admit, though, that no matter how much he missed the desert, the easy access to water in the forest was convenient.

He stripped down quickly, depositing his clothes in a little pile, and ducked under the cover of the water, hidden in the fronds of bushes surrounding the bank. Everything smelled earthy and muddy, completely different to his home, different even to the capital. Dan couldn’t be completely at home here, and even as he washed, he was completely on guard.

So he heard the footstep the minute someone else approached.

In seconds, his hand was on his dagger and he was crouched among the bushes, concealed by the overlapping leaves and rush of the water.

A little way away, buried among the trees, stood an unwelcomingly familiar shape. Dan’s eyes narrowed, and he didn’t let up his grip on his dagger at all as he pulled on his clothes, still hidden in the trees.

The Duke had seen him, though. He could tell from the wicked smirk he was being sent. “Ah. I see you’re awake, then.”

Dan did his best not to snarl. Phil had given him leave to be as uncivil as he liked, but Dan wasn’t going to feed this Duke’s ideas about _commoners_ anymore than he absolutely had to. So he simply answered, tone biting, “It’s no business of yours.”

The Duke raised a brow. “Oh? I would beg to differ.”

Dan ignored him. He simply set about packing up his things, saving a fur washcloth to keep damp.

He wasn’t going to let Phil come out here now he knew the Duke was lurking.

“You see, Daniel,” the Duke continued, sneering at the lack of a title to Dan’s name. “I am simply here, reporting for duty. Making myself as useful to our Prince as I can.”

Dan’s hand clenched into a fist. He whirled, eyes flashing, dagger still in his hand, unsure just how much to check his temper. Phil had said he could be as uncivil as necessary, yes, but Dan still had to be careful - he couldn’t risk giving up his true identity. He had to play at being a simple commoner.

But he still wasn’t letting the Duke get away with anything.

“Shame you have to lurk _outside_ our camp,” Dan snapped in reply. “I seemed to wake up in our Prince’s arms, so.”

The Duke seemed unbothered, his tone still casual. “Oh, I doubt for much longer, though.”

Dan’s grip tightened on his dagger, and he took a threatening step closer. He wished he was dressed in more than just his simple trousers, longed for his long cloak. He felt very exposed.

And rightfully so. It didn’t take the Duke long to drag his eyes down Dan’s body, and Dan gritted his teeth. His scars were in plain sight, telling a harsher tale than would belong to a plain commoner. But there was nothing Dan could do.

He wouldn’t be caught unawares again, he vowed. Not until he could find some way to do away with the Duke quietly.

The Duke simply smirked, slowly. “You have lived an interesting life, Daniel Howell.”

“As I said,” Dan said roughly, “None of your business.”

“Oh, but it very soon will be.” The Duke narrowed his eyes. “I know you are the one who attacked me with the dagger at the banquet. You have good aim, too good for a simple commoner. And your name, completely unknown… a man like you would not go unknown for long.”

 Dan stood a little straighter, lips twitching. “Careful. That was almost a compliment.”

“My mistake,” the Duke answered flatly. His eyes drifted down to the dagger in Dan’s grip, and he took a slow, measured step back before continuing. “But either way, it will not be of import for long.”

“You say that like I have any plans of going anywhere,” Dan answered silkily. “Which, I assure you, I do _not_.”

The Duke’s eyes were glittering through the dawn sunlight. He backed up another step. “Perhaps. But I think your intentions will not matter for much longer. Someone as scarred as you is too damaged for a Prince.” 

Dan’s eyes flashed. In seconds he leaped from the river bank, moving silently through the trees to grip the Duke by the collar of his fine jacket, shoving him back against a tree trunk. Dan was satisfied at the small flash of fear that crossed the Duke’s expression.

“I suggest,” Dan stated silkily, “That you keep your opinions to yourselves. Would be a shame, wouldn’t it, for a Duke like you to be bested by a mere _commoner_.”

“Never,” the Duke spat.

Dan simply grinned, releasing him slowly and stepping back. He turned and continued on his way with an airy wave of his hand over his shoulder. “I’ll leave you to wash. I’m sure Phil - sorry - _Prince Philip_ will have time for you shortly. Just as soon as I’m done, anyway.”

The Duke’s look of chagrin was sweet enough, but Dan was still troubled as he made his way back to the secret camp within the tree. The Duke knew too much for his own good, and his words still dug at an insecure, vulnerable itch deep under Dan’s skin. Dan didn’t expect to feel so insecure.

His scars - he never let anyone see them. And now the Duke had, and said he wasn’t good enough for Phil because of them.

Dan shook the thought away, and focused on ensuring he wasn’t followed as he slipped back into the camp, where Phil would be waiting for him.

\---

Phil woke up sticky and disoriented, curled up on top of his and Dan’s pile of furs, but minus the existence of Dan. It left him confused for a moment, just blinking awake, when there was a rustling sound from the entrance, and Phil rolled just in time to find Dan crawling back through to him with a wet looking fur in his hand he’d probably pulled from their bags.

With a mumbled hum of greeting, and feeling far more relaxed than the flare of panic in his gut when he’d first thought Dan was missing, Phil closed his eyes and opened his arms in request for Dan to join him back in bed. He hadn’t expected to wake up and not get the chance to curl up with his thief, after all, and was seriously craving the intimacy. Dan, however, seemed to have other plans, because not moments after Phil heard the sound of Dan’s footsteps approaching, he didn’t get to enjoy the feeling of a warm body curling up against him - instead, he squealed as something cold and wet touched his skin.

“Dan!” Phil hissed, eyes flying open as he sat up so quickly, he got a head rush, body feeling all tingly from the rather sudden movement. Phil moaned at the feeling, and Dan shoved him back over until Phil was laying down on their furs once more with a murmured “Shush,” that sounded a little -- put out?

"I'm not letting you bathe in that river where the Duke could see you, so you'll just have to settle for a clammy wash down from me instead," he explained, to which Phil couldn’t even argue, relaxing into the warm furs and trying not to feel too embarrassed that he was being treated like a child.

After yesterday, who was Phil to complain if Dan wanted to keep Phil all to himself? Besides, Phil couldn’t exactly deny that having Dan wash him felt really nice, his fingers gentle but firm as he pressed the fur turned washcloth down against Phil’s body, cleaning bits of Phil that made him squirm and blush as he tried to rock away. Dan merely ignored the motion, however, pinning Phil with a stern glare and carrying on about his business.

Unable to help the teasing, Phil interrupted him with a slight grin to say, “If you wanted an excuse to touch me so badly, you could have just woken me up with _that_ rather than a cold fur.”

Dan tossed Phil an unimpressed look, but Phil could see the way the corners of his lips were quirking up regardless, and it made him laugh, reaching for Dan the minute his thief had deposited the wet washcloth off to the side just so he could pull his thief into a warm kiss.

Unfortunately for Phil, however, their lips had barely brushed against each other before Dan was pulling back, an expression of fire in his eyes. That was enough to startle Phil awake, who finally took in the fact that… Dan did not look happy, and he did not know why.

Brow furrowed, Phil asked, “What’s wrong?” quietly, his hand moving from Dan’s cheek to caress down his neck and cup gently at the skin there, marked my Phil’s mouth not all that long ago now.

Dan's eyes narrowed at Phil's question, not fully wanting to talk about it, especially when his Prince had been so oblivious as to have not noticed something was wrong right away. Sighing, Dan refused to come into Phil's embrace, no matter the fact that Phil had been reaching for him ever since Dan had returned. Instead, Dan sat with his knees pulled into his chest, and rested his chin on his knees to survey Phil closely. 

Phil sat up a bit, finally, apparently noticing Dan's discontent for the first time, and Dan released a heavy breath through his nose. He toyed with the damp washcloth he’d set beside him, and looked away. He didn't want to upset Phil again, not after the terrible day they'd both had yesterday. So he met Phil's eyes with a small smile. "Would you like the nice lie, or the honest truth?"

It was hard for Phil to see Dan like this, sitting curled up the way he currently was, chin resting propped up on his knees, arms wrapped loosely around himself. More than anything, he wanted to go over to him, but Phil was still wrestling sleep from his eyes, and it didn’t look like Dan so much as wanted to be touched just then. He’d hardly let Phil kiss him for goodness’ sakes.

The question, though… that was an easy one, and as Phil gave Dan _a look_ , he knew his thief would understand.

Dan lifted his eyes heavenwards. "Yes, yes, no secrets, I know. Alright then." Dan pursed his lips, then very deliberately placed the wet washcloth on Phil's bare stomach, watching with amusement as he squirmed away.

Squealing when the wet washcloth pressed to his stomach once more, Phil wriggled, glaring up at Dan as he removed it from his skin. He couldn't be too angry, however, when the look in Dan's eyes resembled his usual playful nature once again, and his expression softened some as he watched Dan. A tiny grin pressed over Phil’s lips, and he shifted to join Dan, but his thief shifted away with him, and that was enough to tell Phil that he really wasn’t okay just then.

Instead, Phil tilted his head, and waited for Dan to go on.

"The Duke saw me washing at the river,” Dan explained, his voice a little rough. He still refused to meet Phil’s eyes. “I covered my dignity, don't worry, but he was just standing there smirking for ages. As soon as I pulled my tunic back on, he laughed and said how the Prince would never want someone as scarred and damaged as me."

Instantly, Phil could feel the anger and disgust twisting into his belly all over again, and he sat up even straighter than before at Dan’s words, at the idea of the Duke, of all people, making fun of the person that Phil loved. He felt his jaw clench, and his fingers start to curl into fists at his sides, but his lips were glued shut with the lack of knowledge on what to say.

Dan shifted a bit. He never let anyone see his scars - Phil aside - but he felt more than a little vulnerable, knowing that the Duke had seen him. He reached over to rub Phil's shoulder reassuringly, not wanting him to be too worried for Dan, but also not wanting to be held just then. "I'm not insecure, usually. I have no problem with what he thinks, especially as you seem to love my body so much." Dan winked, but his expression remained a little forlorn. "It's just - he saw my scars. And I'm worried he'll realise I'm not exactly your run-of-the-mill commoner."

Dan's hand on his shoulder did nothing to calm Phil down. There was no room inside of Phil to be jealous that someone besides himself had seen his thief naked, or at least, partially so, but there was room for Phil to want to castrate the Duke for ever having insulted his Dan.

"I do love your body," Phil insisted, ignoring Dan's joke completely, and only holding back for reaching for him this time because Dan had recoiled the time before. He kept his fists clenched at his sides, wide awake now. "I adore every inch of it, scars and all. And it's not just what you do with it that I enjoy, Daniel,” Phil insisted, voice fierce. “It's how you look, and feel, how you make me feel, just by looking at you. I'd never change a thing about you," he insisted. It didn’t matter to Phil that Dan had insisted he wasn’t insecure about his body, because even if Phil did believe that, did believe that Dan was more worried about the Duke catching them out, like hell if Phil wasn’t going to reassure Dan that Phil loved every inch of him.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, either way, though, Dan. It doesn't matter if he figures you out, either. Neither one of us is going to just let him run off and run his mouth, not when there's so much more on the line than a mere Duke’s head left on the ground."

Dan could do nothing in response but stare at Phil in awe, eyes a little wide in intent surprise at such a serious response from his Prince. Still, despite himself, it made him grin, and he ducked his head to smile up at his Prince from under thick lashes. Gently, Dan reached for Phil, and took his clasped fists into his own hands, smoothing out the anger there and threading his fingers through Phil’s.

Phil's words had brought a sense of comfort and reassurance to Dan. No matter what Dan might say, his pride had been wounded a little by the Duke's words. Dan _knew_ he was attractive, had used it to his advantage in the past, but getting told he wasn't enough for Phil dug into some of his more recent worries.

Phil was pretty quickly eradicating them with the way he used that tongue of his, though.

“Is that right?” Dan asked, half teasing.

Phil, for his part, couldn’t relax quite so easily, mind spinning with all of the terrible things he wanted to do to the Duke for daring to say such cruel things to his Dan, merely nodded his head. He could feel that his brow was still furrowed, but Dan was looking up at Phil with such a sweet expression on his face, that he couldn’t help himself when he ducked in close and took Dan’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

His fingers were quick to untangle from Dan’s, just for the excuse to reach out and touch his body, grasping tight to his hips and making it clear just how much Phil always wanted him. He thought he’d shown Dan just how much he loved his body last night, but perhaps they needed another round to cement that fact home.

By the time Phil pulled away, he was dizzy with want.

“Yes,” Phil replied, as a delayed response, and ducked in close to kiss Dan all over again.

"Good," Dan whispered against Phil's lips, finally leaning down to push Phil back into the furs. He held himself over Phil carefully, elbows by his head and legs entangling together messily. "I may have told the Duke you'd be sleeping in late, and that I'd be keeping you busy. It'd be a shame to let him down. Here - let me make up for waking you with cold water."

So Dan leaned down and sealed their lips in another kiss, before moving his attention elsewhere.

\---

Mornings could be very satisfying, Dan was beginning to learn. He kept Phil trapped in his embrace for a while after, holding him against his chest as Dan pressed his face once more into Phil's hair. He wanted to hold onto this moment, to remember the intimacy they shared, the way it felt to have Phil's lips on his. Dan knew they'd have precious little chance after this.

Eventually, though, Dan stirred, because he knew otherwise he would sleep in Phil's arms forever, and they _did_ have a castle full of royals to save.

"Phil," Dan murmured, nudging him with his elbow. "C'mon, roll over. You've got to let me up, much as I'd like to stay here with you forever." He moved his hand down Phil's newly-sticky skin, allowing himself a chuckle. "I think I have to clean you up again."

Phil was far too relaxed and content, sleepy even, in Dan's arms to want to move away when Dan begun to nudge him. His head rested over Dan's heart, his favorite spot,  and Dan was breathing softly against his hair. What more could he want? But Dan was quickly jostling Phil, insisting he roll over and get out of bed, hand sweeping over Phil's sticky skin all over again. Drowsy as he was, it took Phil a moment to register what Dan had said, but he was grateful for it when his thief slapped the wet fur to his skin once again and he wasn’t taken _completely_ by surprise this time. He didn’t even squeal, which was a nice relief to his ego.

It was warmer now as well, though still cold, and Phil's stomach caved away at the touch. He ended up groaning in disgust a little, and then shoved at Dan for his effort.

“Stop it,” he complained. “I’d make you let me bathe you properly if I weren’t so against the idea of the Duke getting the chance to sneak a peek at me. I think he’d be dead before he got the chance to see much, though,” Phil muttered, voice gruff with the early morning. He was still buzzing with his orgasm, still flying high on the way he could make Dan feel, and it was difficult now to remember what their mission was, but he knew he needed to get up.

Far more lax and comfortable with Dan cleaning him this time, Phil hardly squirmed when Dan pressed the washcloth against Phil’s skin, moving it over his most intimate bits. Instead, he just closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He'd never once thought he could be this comfortable, feel this safe, with anyone, and yet here he was, trusting Dan with all of him.

This was something that Phil never wanted to lose.

Once Phil was clean, or as clean as he could get from a simple wipe-down, he got up and started to get dressed, getting distracted only once when Dan stopped him to draw him in for another lingering, more heartfelt and sweet kiss that told Phil everything he needed to know about how Dan was feeling. He swore to himself, as he kissed Dan back, that he would make this up to Dan someday, somehow. He hated himself for putting Dan through so much pain and heartache, but he didn't know what else he could do to keep his family safe.

After making certain the coast was clear, Phil crawled out of their shelter, not wanting the Duke to ever know about the existence of these trees, and made his way to the river where his bridge was to distract the Duke while Dan got all of their stuff together and settled. He'd join them later, with a heartfelt promise that Phil would not allow the Duke to pull anything on him.

Dan’s expression had told Phil exactly how his thief felt about the situation, but they didn’t have much of a choice if they wanted to keep themselves safe, so he’d let Phil go without too much complaint. Still, Phil knew beyond a doubt that Dan was going to rush the packing process, unwilling to leave Phil alone with the Duke for very long at all. 

Not that Phil could blame him.

Dan was reluctant to allow Phil to go to the Duke alone, but he knew it made sense. Dan knew how to conceal their camp, to make sure no one could track them and the Duke would never find out about their tree. The idea of him finding and invading their own space upset Dan. It was enough to know that they had to spend the rest of the day in the Duke's company.

Dan let Phil go with one last, long kiss, and then turned to clear up their hideout alone.

Their three packs had grown much lighter in the week they'd been travelling so far. Dan packed up the furs and their spare clothes into one, and set about putting away the cooking equipment in the other. He checked their remaining food stocks and grimaced. Hardly enough to last till this evening, never mind past that. Dan had been thinking of going stealing once they reached the mountain village, but now the Duke was around that probably wasn't going to happen. Dan had to be Daniel Howell, not the King of Thieves.

With a heavy sigh, Dan knew he had to go hunting. He was loath to have to leave Phil alone with the Duke, but they needed food, and it was probably about time that Dan started to prove just how much he trusted his Prince. Plus, it would be much healthier to take his frustration out on animals than Phil or the Duke, and Dan could already feel jealousy flaring in his gut. So Dan scooped up his crossbow, shouldered his cloak that he couldn't wear around the Duke for fear of giving away his identity, and disappeared.

By the time Phil reached the lake clearing where he’d left his bridge last night, he found the Duke already eating a pile of berries he’d collected. It was the glint from Phil’s curved dagger wrapped tight to his arm, and the dagger at his waist, that alerted the Duke to Phil’s presence, which nearly made him snort for how unobservant the Duke really was.

He wouldn’t survive a minute against Dan or Phil unless he managed to take them by surprise. Phil was just going to have to not let that happen.

“So,” the Duke said, trying on his best smile as Phil approached him. “How is this bridge meant to work? I’ve never seen a bridge made before, when will it be done? You seem quite practiced with your hands, my Prince,” he added, the words flirty but falling on deaf ears.

Phil knew without a doubt this was the crappiest bridge anyone had ever seen in their life, so to have the Duke complementing it seemed like the most desperate of ploys, and he rolled his eyes at the remark. Instead, he kept walking straight past the Duke, unwilling to accept the berries the man had picked up to offer to him, and settled down instead where he’d left the bridge last night. He was pretty sure he just needed one more row for it, but he was still trying to figure out how he was going to get the rocks he planned to attach to the far end to stay attached to the wood for him to launch it across the river.

That’s when a bright idea hit Phil like a slap on the face, and he turned a rather bright grin the Duke’s way.

“Actually, it’s almost done,” Phil explained, batting his lashes at the Duke, who know looked rather taken aback, though he tried to hide his surprise at Phil’s meager bridge. “I just need someone to help me toss it across the river and weigh it down with rocks once it hits the other side. There’s no way I can attach the rocks directly, after all, so we’d have to move fast. Think you could help me anchor the bridge to the other side?” Phil asked.

The Duke’s jaw dropped open at the request, and he blinked a few times like he wasn’t sure if Phil was serious, but after a moment, he seemed to realize that Phil, in fact, _was_. It was at that moment that the Duke scrambled to his feet, and dusted himself with a quick nod of his head.

“Of course, your Highness,” he declared, winking at Phil, and turning instantly to go about finding rocks that might just do for weighing down Phil’s bridge. With a smirk spread full across his cheeks, Phil turned back to his bridge, and got to work finishing up what he hoped would be the end of the bridge, more than long enough to hit the other side of the river, but not too long it would sag between the banks and sweep Dan, Phil, and now the Duke, into the water.

While he did that, the Duke approached with a few rocks here and there, checking with Phil if they were big and heavy enough, to which Phil constantly said no, asking for bigger and heavier rocks each time just to fuck with the Duke. He was certain that both he and Dan would be able to lift and toss just about anything the Duke could find in this clearing, but it was becoming more and more clear that the Duke could _not_.

Once Phil was finished with his final row, however, he went ahead and moved the bridge back over to where he’d anchored the first parts of the bridge, and stood at the bank there. He stared contemplatively across the river, double checking whether he thought his bridge would make it, and then tossed the end he was holding across the water, hoping for the best.

The bridge landed softly, and held for a few seconds, before it started to slip back into the water. It was enough to show Phil, however, that if anchored properly, the bridge would not dip into the river itself, and while they’d likely have to crawl across the bridge, it would keep them afloat. That was all that he needed to know, and he grinned at the bridge floating into the water and rushed to the left with the current, but also back towards Phil, who reeled it in.

When Dan returned, he had a fat deer over his shoulder. He dropped the weapons and cloak back into the packs and made sure to conceal the entrance of the tree, and then shouldered the bags and the deer and made his slow way back down to the riverbank.

When he got there, Dan raised his brow, impressed. Phil was sitting at the bank, and the Duke was messing around with heavy rocks with a very disgruntled look on his face. On the whole, Dan was quite pleased with the image.

"Look what I've caught us, my love!" Dan announced, loud and proud, not caring if the Duke heard. He presented the deer to Phil, grinning. "I don't think we'll be short of meat for a while. Oh, and I swear I saw a satyr hiding in the trees, but it fled when it saw me. And there was a little nest of greenfinches all chirping away, you'd have loved to see it." Dan tilted his head, smiling coyly from under his lashes. "Are you going to reward me for all my hard work?"

After all, if the Duke was allowed to publicly flirt with Phil, then Dan was, too. Even better, he knew Phil actually wanted his advances.

Phil was just sitting down after dragging the bridge back to his side of the river when Dan appeared behind him in the tree line, shouting something about a deer. Turning around, Phil grinned, as Dan had managed to catch and hunt a very large, very fat deer, and he currently had it hoisted over his shoulder, not only showing off his hunting skills but his strength as well. It made Phil's heart flutter to see it, to watch Dan prove his worth to everyone, even if Phil didn’t think he should have to, and he was quick to stand, already planning to head straight to Dan’s side, Duke be damned.

No more avoiding each other today.

Unsure if Dan was lying about all the other creatures he’d seen in the forest, or if he’d been telling the truth, Phil couldn’t help his grin spreading either way. The idea that Dan had seen a Satyr had his heart fluttering away like crazy in his chest, as it had been a rare sight indeed even for him.

“Seriously?” he asked, as he made his way over to Dan, who merely smiled brightly at Phil and nodded his head with a look of such sincerity on his face that Phil had no trouble believing him. He cursed, then. “Shit! I wish I’d gone with you, now. I’m so sad I missed it,” he complained, and pouted a little even as he moved to wrap one hand against the back of Dan’s neck, mindful of the deer still against his shoulder, and drew him in close.

“You definitely get a reward, though,” he whispered, and kissed Dan soundly and sweetly, uncaring if the Duke was staring on, which Phil knew he would be.

If the Duke hadn’t been there, the kiss would have been so much more, and Phil would have teased the crap out of Dan just because he could, but as it was, Dan and Phil had far bigger worries now. Pulling away after a moment, Phil grinned at the way his thief's eyes glistened with mischief, and couldn’t help being beyond proud that his thief had been able to turn his jealousy and anger around to come up with a plan like this for today. Besides, Phil much preferred today’s careful flirting to yesterday's silent anger.

“Alright, off you go with your deer,” Phil teased, releasing Dan and shooing him away with another small grin, before finally turning back around to find the Duke. The man had his back pointedly turned away from both Dan and Phil, and he seemed to be searching the shore line further down the river where the bank was lower to find more rocks. Phil already knew he wasn’t going to find any good ones there, but he left the Duke to it while he wandered back to his bridge to sit down and bask in his plans for the day.

Dan was more than pleased with Phil's response. He grinned into the kisses, making sure to emphasise his happiness when Phil pulled away for the benefit of the good Duke. Dan didn't go too far when he set about skinning the deer, either, making sure he had a perfect view of the bridge-building - or rather, raft-floating might be more accurate. It still didn’t look like much of a bridge to him.

The Duke was being sent along the river bank on a menial task, though, so Dan couldn’t complain too much. He’d just make sure to tease Phil about his ‘bridge’ later.

Dan was skinning and preparing the deer to pack up and carry with them for meals over the next few days, and the Duke - well, the Duke was just going to continue his hunt until he brought Phil the perfect rock - by which he meant, the first one the Duke really started to show a struggle with.

Settling in, Phil got himself comfortable for at least a short wait, and did his best to keep an eye on the Duke while also sneaking glances at Dan from time to time.

Dan couldn't quite hold back a snort when he realised what Phil was doing, disguising it under a cough. Phil actually _winked_ at him, and Dan had never thought his honest Prince could be quite as cunning as this. He definitely liked this side of Phil.

It took a a few more approaches of the Duke towards Phil for him to finally arrive carrying a rock that looked just heavy enough to be too much for the Duke to throw, but when he finally did, Phil jumped up with an excited grin on his face.

“Yes! That one! That one’s perfect! I think it’ll do well to anchor down the bridge. Do you think you can throw it across the river?” Phil asked with a cheeky smile on his face, innocent as ever as he stared up hopefully at the Duke. He knew without having to wait what the Duke’s reply would be; the only reply he could give if he wanted a chance at impressing Phil.

“Certainly, my Prince. Just tell me when,” the Duke replied, but his grin was less than enthusiastic. If anything, it looked more like a grimace. Phil ignored it, forcing himself to brighten immediately and offer the Duke another happy grin.

“Great!”  he said, and, as the Duke attempted to lift the rock just high enough for him to lob it over the river, Phil moved to collect his end of the bridge, getting ready to toss it across the river as he’d done earlier.

“Ready?” Phil asked, moving closer to the bank, and tossing a glance back at the Duke, who nodded his agreement, though his face was turning purple with the effort he was exerting just to keep the rock help up to chest height. Grinning again, Phil turned back to the river, shouted, “Set!” moved to throw the bridge, and then shouted “Now!” at the same time as he tossed the bridge.

He expected the bridge to land before the stone, and, if done right, the rock would catch the bridge just before it could start to slip back down into the water, but, as Phil had predicted, the rock turned out to be too heavy for the Duke, and though he grunted and made a great show of tossing the thing across the river, it never made it to the opposite bank.

Instead, it landed with a solid plop in the middle of the river, sinking straight to the bottom, while the bridge Phil had constructed was dragged back into the river. Jogging closer, Phil leaned over to fish it out, and shouted over his shoulder, “Bad form, then. Find another one, and we can try again!”

The Duke didn’t dare to argue, nor did he let the quick flash of frustration Phil saw stay for long as he offered Phil a strained smile, and said, “Of course,” before walking off. The displeasure was more than pleasing to Phil.

Watching the Duke struggle to heft a large rock over to the other side of the lake was more than amusing. Dan turned back to his deer with a grin unashamedly spread across his face, though it fell a little at his next task. He had to gut the deer next, to set aside all the good meat, and it was messy and smelly and Dan's least favourite task.

And then, the perfect solution came to him.

"Ah, I'm sorry for the rock!" Dan called, standing and moving back to Phil's side with an innocent smile on his face. "Before you find another one to lose, my good Duke, why don't we swap jobs? You must be tired, and I'm sure you know how to properly prepare a deer, don't you?"

The Duke turned his furious gaze onto Dan, but Dan ignored him, instead smiling sweetly at Phil. "You agree, don't you, my Prince? I'm sure I could have a go at these rocks while the Duke is busy."

When Dan suddenly spoke up, offering his help and to switch jobs with the Duke, Phil had to hold back a snort of amusement. He could see Dan's eyes twinkling at him, as well, and he turned to catch his breath before he finally responded.

"Great idea, Dan. I think I may have tired the Duke out. Besides, our food source is just as important as crossing this river," he explained, tossing the words out carelessly as he turned back to his bridge, pretending not to notice as the Duke stormed away. In reality, though, Phil was smirking into his hand as he judged the distance of the far shore one more time. He couldn't help wondering, idly, if it wouldn't have been faster for him and Dan to find a shorter stretch of river to cross. Perhaps on their way back, then…

Much to Dan's delight, Phil was quick to agree. The Duke was left with no choice but to stamp on over to the deer, his fury made obvious in the way he glared at Dan.

Dan simply smiled sweetly in return, and then went straight for another rock. He lifted it easily, making a show of his strength, and smiled warmly at Phil, his eyes glittering with wicked intent. "To the other side, you say?"

"When I say 'now'," Phil agreed, and his tone was just as bubbly as Dan's, a grin stretching across his face from ear to ear. There was something in his eyes that told Dan just how much he was enjoying this, and it made his stomach do something strange. It was more and more often, these days, that Dan realized… he and Phil were not so unalike after all.

As Dan turned to face the river at the same time as Phil got into position to throw the bridge across, he felt his grin widening, and his heart nearly burst out of his chest. There was just something about Phil…

As soon as Phil gave the signal, Dan threw the rock, watching as it soared gracefully through the air and landed exactly where it was supposed to.

"There we are," Dan said lightly. "Not as hard as it looks, that."

Laughing lightly, Phil agreed easily enough, but he was busy staring across the river bank at where his bridge stood now. It wasn’t perfectly secured, Dan’s rock having landed a bit further to the middle than Phil would have liked, but worse than that, the part of the bridge not fully anchored was sagging into the water, making the bridge less than safe.

Biting his lip, Phil had to think for a moment before getting a bright idea. He smiled to himself, and tossed Dan a subtle wink as the thief moved to his side and stared at the problem Phil could see; the river was tossing the bridge about a bit more than it should have been able to .

“It seems so, my love,” Phil agreed dramatically, but he ended the statement with a sad sigh. “Only it would appear the other half maybe be harder still. It’s not secured properly, nor can it be from this side… Would you be willing to brave crossing without it fully anchored down to secure the second rock?” he asked Dan, turning to him with wide, innocent eyes.

For a moment, Dan looked confused, but then Phil’s earlier expression seemed to hit him, and he grinned, opening his mouth to reply when -

“If you’d allow me, my Prince,” the Duke said, just loud enough that Dan and Phil turned around to find the Duke wrist deep in the deer. He seemed to be doing his best to gut the animal, but he wasn’t very good at it, and he looked to be tearing up a good portion of the good meat, causing Phil to wince and Dan to roll his eyes from next to him. “I could cross the bridge for you,” the Duke offered, dislodging his wrist and standing up with a clearly relieved sigh, glaring down at the deer as if it had spited him.

Worried for the state of their well being should the Duke do any more damage to their food stock, and more than a little proud he’d been right in assuming the Duke would take any chance to prove his worthiness after failing with the rock throw earlier, Phil grinned. From beside him, Dan merely shrugged, looking put out, but Phil knew it was merely a show for the Duke.

"Alright, Duke Hemsworth. Let's see what you've got," he conceded, and went to the side of the bridge anchored by rope and logs to this side of the river bank. In response, the Duke jogged over grabbed a less heavy rock, before stopping at Phil’s side. For a moment, he looked triumphant, but then he took in the water and the way it tossed part of the bridge, and his expression became one of dubious fear.

"If it's too daunting a task, Duke, I could do it myself," Phil offered, grinning when the Duke shook his head.

"I would never ask my Prince to risk his life in such a way," Duke Hemsworth disagreed. "Hold the bridge steady for me, and I will cross.."

Doing exactly as he'd been told, Phil tried to right the right half of the bridge for the Duke, grinning all the while and having to hold back his laughter as the duke crawled unsteadily across the raft-bridge Phil had been forced to make. He couldn't help imagining the more beautiful, sturdy bridges he was capable of creating, and the ease in which he could have shoved the logs across the river to the other end of the shore were his bridge not so… flimsy, instead.

Still, it was amusing to watch the Duke make his clumsy way across said bridge.

Dan would have been more upset about having to leave Phil's side again, were it not for the delight he felt in watching the Duke struggling across to the other side of the river. Apparently, when they put their heads together, Dan and Phil made quite the team. The Duke was trapped and he knew it, and although he had to remain his simpering, smarmy self in front of the Prince, he sent Dan many charged, furious stares.

Dan took his place back by the deer. He frowned at the butchered, crude job the Duke had made of it so far, releasing a quiet sigh to himself. He should have known better than to assume some highborn Duke would know how to gut an animal, but _really_ , he'd cut into some of the best parts of the meat. Dan set about fixing it with an eye roll aimed at Phil, which was returned with a grin. Dan loved Phil's grin. He'd happily sit watching it forever.

What was even more entertaining, though, was watching the Duke struggling with the rock. He floundered across the river, getting caught in the current more than once, and Dan found himself idly daydreaming of the Duke accidentally losing his footing so he'd go floating off downstream and no longer be a pain in Dan's backside. Unfortunately, Dan had no such luck, but it was still incredibly entertaining to watch him floundering across the water, soaked to the bone.

Once Dan had finished properly packing up the meat, he wandered back to Phil's side. The Duke had finally made it over to the other side of the river, and the bridge was stretched out nicely, looking as if it would hold well enough against the current. Dan placed a hand on Phil's shoulder with a small grin.

"I still think it looks more like a raft. Still, if it's the best you can do, well done." There was light teasing in Dan's tone, his voice low and strung with amusement.

There were a few moments where Phil thought the Duke was going to lose it all, scrambling as the river nearly forced him downstream, but he held tight to both the rock in his hands and the bridge even as he fell into the water more than once. For that, Phil could give the Duke some props, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He kept sending smiles at Dan, though, grinning and chuckling to himself as the Duke struggled, too distracted to notice the Prince's laughter, and then finally, he was on the other side.

Mere seconds later, Dan was next to Phil. Bristling with annoyance, Phil shoved him. "Shut up. I could have done better. Stop making fun of me or you're going to be sorry," he teased, though the flimsy bridge truly was irritating Phil and was about to become his new sore spot if Dan didn't quit his prodding.

Dan chuckled, shaking his head. "We’ll see about that. But for now, I say we make the Duke test it before we send the packs accidentally downriver, hm?"

Meanwhile, across the river, the Duke was shouting something about how he’d done it, and Phil was doing his best not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked, soaked to the bone by the river water.

Sending a nod and a thankful smile the Duke's way rather than replying, Phil murmured a quick "Absolutely," to Dan.

"Can you come back across? See if it holds steady?" Phil asked, grinning when the Duke's face dropped. He was sweaty and wet already, and yet he didn't complain.

It was amusing to watch him wobble on unsteady feet back _across_ the bridge, but Phil did his best not to let that show, even when the Duke ended up half crawling in his own panic that he’d fall back into the river bed again. Dan, however, had no such qualms, snorting inelegantly at the Duke, and rolling his eyes while he shouted passive aggressive comments at him.

Phil didn’t interrupt. He didn’t have to. The Duke couldn’t say a word about Dan, but Dan could squabble all he wanted with the Duke in front of Phil, and it wouldn’t matter. In any other relationship, it might make a difference, revealing the Courter’s less desirable side to the Courter, but nothing could turn Phil away from Dan at this point.

Eventually, however, the Duke did manage to make it back across the bridge, breathless and a little wild in the eye, as he stood up and dusted himself off - rather pointlessly, considering he was drenched in water, rather than a bit musty from the earth. “The bridge is steady enough, my Prince. You’ve done a great job with it.”

Phil nearly snorted. The idea that the rickety old thing he’d made was any good was outright ridiculous to him, and yet he would be the last to admit that to the Duke when it was just so much more amusing seeing him try and suck up to Phil. So, instead, he grinned and said, “Well thank you, Duke Hemsworth. But I couldn’t have done it without you and my Dan.”

Turning with very little care for what the Duke thought of the motion right in front of him, Phil gripped tight to Dan’s face, and dragged him in for a quick, soft kiss, before letting him go again.

“Now, love, if you could be so kind as to finish up with the deer and pack up for us so we can leave?” he asked Dan, noticing the Duke’s smirk from the corner of his eye, and smiling himself. “The Duke will be busy testing out the bridge with me, so I’m afraid you’ll be on your own.”

The Duke blanched, but Dan absolutely cackled, shaking his head with shining eyes as he waved Phil off, offering him a perfectly respectful bow, before turning on his heel and going on his way. Phil did nothing more than grin after him, and then turn back to the Duke with a devilish look in his eye.

“Well. Shall we get started, then?”

**

By the time Dan returned with all three of their bags, having packed up Dan and Phil’s camp from inside of the tree, Phil had made the Duke re cross the bridge a total of 16 times, with constant new duties for him. The Duke had tested out if the bridge would collapse any time soon, scouted out the forest on the other side, and then walked up as far as the mountain edge just to reassure Phil that their route was safe and clear from any foreseeable dangers.

With no trust in him for the Duke, Phil didn’t much care for his reassurances. Mostly, he’d just wanted to torture the man a little bit longer, get him back for forcing Phil to accept his attempts at courtship, and keep him distracted from what Dan was doing, but now Dan was back, Phil thought it was about time they get a move on.

The sun had already reached its mid point in the sky, and Phil didn’t want to waste anymore time here than he had to. After all, he still had a curse to break, and who knew how long stealing from the dragon was going to take? Phil shuddered to even think of it.

“Ready, my love?” Phil asked as the Duke was making his final way across the bridge to _Phil’s_ side. He didn’t bother to look behind him, already knowing by the way Dan walked that it was his thief.

A soft chuckle from behind him reassured him that he was right, and then Dan was replying with an easy, “Of course. Got everything packed away.”

The reassurance was enough for Phil, who knew Dan meant he’d taken care of hiding their hideout and erasing their tracks, in case anyone else had followed them all the way out here. They had no true way of knowing if the Duke had come alone, but Dan’s adventures in the forest the previous day and that morning had uncovered no threat, so it seemed unlikely. Still, they knew they could never be too careful.

With an undignified huff, the Duke walked off the end of the bridge to solid ground once more, and put his hands on his knees as he panted from exertion.

“My Prince,” he began, glancing upwards to find that Dan had finally arrived again. Instantly, he forced himself to straighten up, not wanting to show weakness in front of a rival. The thought made Phil grin. “I assure you, I have found no danger on the other side, nor does the bridge show any signs of giving out under my weight. Perhaps it is time we leave, before the sun falls any further in the sky?” he continued, face red and giving away the breath he held inside to prevent himself from panting.

Phil tilted his head, and gave the Duke his best contemplating stare, and then turned his gaze onto the bridge behind the Duke, and then onto the mountains beyond them. Finally, after another moment’s hesitation, Phil straightened up with an easy grin.

“Alright, I suppose you're right, Duke. We should be getting a move on,” he agreed.

The Duke let out an audible sigh, and quite nearly collapsed on the ground right then and there, when Phil added, “Come on then. One last quick trip across, and we’ll follow right behind!” Phil declared, turning away from the Duke in a dismissive gesture and walking quickly to where the Duke had left his, rather lackluster, bag from yesterday. Then, he tossed it over to the Duke, and nodded to the bridge.

“Well? Let’s go! Weren’t you the one in a hurry?” he asked when the Duke didn’t immediately go ahead.

Dan was guffawing into his arm, trying to hide how hilarious he found this entire situation, and Phil tossed him an affectionate grin as the Duke finally, finally turned to make one last trek across the bridge. If Phil had it his way… it would be the last time this side of his kingdom ever saw the Duke cross any bridge.

All three men took turns crossing. The Duke went first, nearly sliding off the edge and into the river bed all over again, but just managing to catch himself. Phil knew it was from the exhaustion, and while he wanted to grill the Duke for information, almost wished the Duke had fallen and been taken away by the current this time.

Dan insisted on crossing second, even making a show of taking two of their bags, when he’d normally make Phil carry all three, and it made Phil shake his head with something akin to fondness in his eyes. Finally, once the two were across, Phil made his way along the weak branches, his gait a saunter that neither man previously had been able to maintain, and hopped off on the other side with a cocky grin.

For the first time, the Duke looked rather impressed with Phil, while Dan -- well, Dan just rolled his eyes, but Phil didn’t mind. He was just proud of the fact that he’d managed to cross _without_ tripping his own two feet for once. His gait had always been much heavier and less sure than Dan’s, after all.

Once across, however, Phil finally let the Duke have a small rest while he cut down the bridge he’d built and let it wash away into the river. He then rummaged through the bag Dan had left with him, looking for the letter he’d written for his father and brother. It detailed the account of what he’d been through so far, where he was, and his suspicion of the Duke. Phil had been careful to write it in enough code that his family alone would understand, and then he’d sealed it up tight so that the raven Dan had mentioned would not be able to open it or lose it too easily.

Once he fished it out, Phil moved to the raven post Dan had told him would be around here, a few meters away and into the thick forest, from where the three had crossed, and tied his letter to the bird's foot.

“Fare thee well,” Phil told the raven, and then it was off, and for the first time… Phil felt hope.

He was almost upon the dragon. His quest was nearly done. Soon… he would be home.

Grinning to himself at the thought of the end of this adventure, at the chance to move on from this heartbreak, and take Dan _with_ him, Phil let out a soft sigh, and headed back to where he’d left the Duke and Dan. The Duke was sat against a tree, clearly trying to recover from the day’s events, while Dan was stood in the middle of the open area, both packs still on his back, sharpening his dagger, of course.

Once again, Phil rolled his eyes, and then cleared his throat to gather both men’s attention. The Duke jumped, as he always did, unobservant as he was, but Dan -- Dan merely flicked his eyes towards Phil casually, and nodded his head.

“Onwards, then,” Phil insisted, and so they went. 

**

It only took another hour or so for the three men to encounter their first village up the mountain. They hadn’t yet had lunch, though Dan had whipped up a quick breakfast for Phil in their hollow before they’d joined the Duke, and the lack of food was showing most in the Duke. He looked haggard and beat down, even worse for wear than before he’d met up with Dan and Phil in the first place. His eyes looked sunken into his skull, dark bruising underneath, and he was snappier than usual, even to Phil.

This came as a welcome surprise, and even Dan used the Duke’s mood to his advantage, needling the man and hoping to provoke him just enough that he’d snap on Dan in front of Phil, where Phil could dismiss him. Unfortunately, the Duke and Dan had little time together, leaving Dan very little time to pull out his best tricks with the intent of messing with the Duke’s head. It was for the best, though; Dan would much rather be close to Phil.

It didn’t help that they really could use the Duke’s help making their way up the mountain and past the villages. The Duke was well known here, these people somewhat under his reign, though he had far too little power, as he liked to complain. Still, he had just enough sway in his words that Phil was certain he and Dan would be granted safe passage.

As suspected, they were only a few meters from the outskirts of the first village, having chosen not to hide, when a village leader came out to greet them.

He approached with narrowed eyes, a heavy headdress adorning his shoulders to denote his ranking among his people. His clothing was far better tailored to him than even the Duke’s, who looked a mess out here in the wild, and he wore his hair in long braids down his back. His arms were crossed over his chest as he came to a stop just outside the village.

“Duke,” Phil muttered, as they, too, approached ever closer.

Plastering a clearly false smile to his face, the Duke nodded his head, and promised Phil that he would take care of this danger for them.

Dan, Phil, and Duke Hemsworth all came to a stop a couple steps away from the Elder of the village, the Duke leading their counsel, though even that Phil did not truly like. He kept his own irritation at bay with the reminder that this was for the best. Dan and Phil would have less worry if someone took care of the village people for him.

“Elder Takanou,” the Duke greeted, offering the man a low bow, before coming back up to grin at him once more. “It is very nice to see you again. I am not here on official business with your people as times before -- I merely intend to pass through and continue on my way to the top of the mountain. The Prince and his suitor have business to be taken care of. I assure you… we will not bother your guardian,” the Duke explained, charming as ever, but with the tongue of a snake.

For Phil’s part, he was watching the cold eyes of the village Elder, Takanou. Takanou had nothing but derision for the Duke, that much was clear, and it was almost confusing to Phil. He’d been expecting the Duke and the village people to have some kind of agreement, some kind of… tentative truce, as they worked together with the witch, but it didn’t appear in the least bit true.

Was is possible that the Duke was not working with the witch after all? Was is possible it was merely the mountain people, and Cornelia’s parents alone? Perhaps… the Duke was working alone, and using the situation with the witch to his advantage. Or, perhaps, the Duke knew of the mountain people’s involvement with the witch, but they did not know of his…

Phil would have to figure that out.

“I can grant you free passage through my village alone. You will have to convince the other elders of their own, and I make no promises that they will let you though -- definitely not the closer to our guardian you come,” Elder Takanou replied, lips barely moving as he spoke, though his voice came out sure and strong. “They have far much more to lose than I.”

With that, the Elder shifted to the side, moving his body from a blocking position of his village, to one of welcoming. Phil let out a relieved sigh at that, while the Duke bowed low again in front of him.

“Of course, Elder. We understand, Elder. Thank you, Elder,” he praised, before raising once again.

Following in his example, both Dan and Phil bowed to the elder as well, murmuring thank yous to him, and then Dan, Phil, and the Duke were moving forward at an unhurried pace through the seemingly deserted village. As they walked, Phil did his best to keep his gaze respectfully forward, allowing the Duke to lead them through to the other side. So they continued up the mountain, but from time to time, he’d see movement in nearby windows, and he’d catch himself looking, just in time to see children staring out in awe at the passing of who they viewed as a total stranger.

Phil hoped, despite the elder’s knowledge of who Phil was, that the news of the Prince’s passing would not spread. He hoped that these children and their parents, clearly gaping through their drapes, would not recognize him for who he was.

Finally, finally, after a near silent, awkward walk through the village, the three men came out the other end, and let out equal sighs of relief.

“Well, that was far more stressful than anticipated,” Dan spoke up from beside Phil, as they continued moving, trying to put some space between them and the first village. The Duke snorted from in front of them, but his shoulders had noticeably relaxed, so Phil knew that he’d felt the strain as well.

 “Yes, well. Thank you, Duke Hemsworth. Hopefully, the next few villages will be just as simple to pass through. Your services are invaluable,” Phil praised, not wanting to lose the Duke entirely just yet. He still had questions, things he wanted to know… and the Duke had not shown himself as a threat just yet. They had time, surely.

 Phil’s praise worked the way he’d hoped it would, and the Duke finally stopped walking in front of them to turn and offer Phil a proper grin. He bowed, lower even than he had for the village elder, and when he came back up, tossed Dan a most cunning grin.

 “Yes, well. Anything for my Prince.”

 Dan glared. He’d never become accustomed to watching someone else flirt with _his_ Phil, would never let that stand, no matter how much his common sense told him Phil was never going to leave him.

 Instead, Dan made a show of placing his hand on Phil’s arm, sliding his fingers down until they were linked with Phil’s. Then, he flashed the Duke a smirk.

 Trying not to recoil at the silky smooth flirtiness of the Duke’s voice, Phil merely grinned in response, and then changed the subject rather abruptly.

“Well! Now we’re passed that mess, and the sun is only getting lower, perhaps it is time we stop for lunch?” he offered.

Neither man argued, though they appeared to be caught in a stare down to the death, so Phil sighed, dropped Dan’s hand, and continued walking, right past both men, and over towards a small outcropping of rock where he thought they could settle in for a little while.

“Or, I can just have a meal for myself,” he muttered, and sighed as he settled in to wait for his two suitors to finish their pissing contest.


	19. Chapter 19

The mountain terrain was proving more and more unpleasant to traverse the longer the men moved along the winding pass upwards, with sharp rocks that could cut through the sole of their shoes if they weren’t careful, and a steep incline that was only getting steeper as they continued upward. Dan prided himself on his fitness, having been forced to lead a life spent mostly on the run for the majority of his years, but even he was puffing and panting after a hard day’s walk through the pass.

They’d had lunch pretty late, and it hadn’t settled well in their stomachs. Dan and the Duke had spent far too much time glaring at each other to focus much on their meals, but Phil had gotten sick of it soon enough. While the Duke tried to flirt, and lord his accomplishments that day looking for more praise from the Prince, Dan merely kept his mouth shut apart from snippy comments until Phil quite literally dragged him into his side to rest while they ate.

It had been warm and soothing enough to remind Dan of last night. At least, for as long as it had lasted.

Not long after, Phil had begun packing away their supplies once again, and forced them to continue on their hike.

For once, he was being the sensible one, and Dan hadn’t even been able to complain.

With the village long gone behind them, however, and the next quite a ways off still indeed, with the sun growing lower and lower in the sky, until, eventually, it was nothing more than a bright mark against the horizon, casting the world into dusk, Dan called the three of them to a halt.

"It's not safe to linger here in the dark," Dan explained, "There are thieves and bandits about." He couldn't help but give Phil's fingers a little squeeze in his, sending him a small, knowing smirk. This thief had yet to be discovered, at least.

The Duke seemed more than happy to stop, even more red-faced and exhausted than he’d looked when they’d first started out that afternoon. He dropped his pack instantly, and turned straight back to Phil, eyes glinting in the low light of the sun. "Allow me to set up camp, my Prince! For it has been a long and exhausting day, and you must be in want of your rest."

Dan held back the flare of anger that ran through him at the way the Duke was eyeing his Prince, and instead leaned naturally against Phil, winding one soft arm about his waist. He smirked a little at the Duke. "Well, you won't want to be setting up camp here."

Dan could actually physically _see_ the Duke seething. He kept ignoring Dan, however, instead only giving Phil his attention. "Where would you have me set up, my Prince?"

Dan glared, because that was _his_ name for Phil, but Phil instead turned to Dan with a wicked glint in his eye that Dan was really rather proud of. "Where do you suggest, my love?"

It amused Phil highly to screw with the Duke. He had enjoyed their day so far with how he and Dan had been able to tease and prod the Duke mercilessly, knowing the man could not react too negatively if he wanted to curry favor with Phil, and it was merely the icing on the cake when the Duke once more attempted to ignore Dan completely by addressing Phil instead, and Phil turned to Dan to return the question to his thief instead.

Dan's grin was spectacular. With Phil backing him up, the Duke could do very little but glare as Dan led the three of them along to a sheltered little hollow on the edge of the pass, covered by an overhanging rock, but open enough not to set off Phil's fear. Dan gripped his hand nonetheless.

It was a small cave he’d noticed when he’d first drawn the group to a halt, and he was proud of himself when the Duke started to mutter about how he would have found the area himself if Dan had only let him. Dan knew that was a load of bullshit, though, and just continued to smirk to himself as he gestured inside the small outcropping, going far enough and deep enough inside that they would be well sheltered from the elements, but also not quite deep enough for Phil to get too claustrophobic.

They’d be well hidden once inside, as well.

“We’ll be safe here,” Dan reassured Phil and the Duke, before releasing Phil’s hand and ushering him in. “Go get us settled, my Prince. I’ll get the campfire started,” he insisted, and then turned back around to offer the Duke another self satisfied grin before setting about doing as he’d said.

As Dan bent down, working on getting a flame started, a noise behind him had him spinning around, and then he was almost nose-to-nose with the Duke. Dan cast a quick glance around for Phil, but he was still busy with the packs out of earshot. Dan's eyes narrowed.

He could handle the Duke.

"You aren't going to succeed," the Duke hissed.

Dan simply arched a brow back at him. "No?"

"No, so you might as well just give up now." The Duke's eyes were glinting.

Dan slowly dropped into a crouch, though he really wanted to avoid a fight if he could - the mountain pass was narrow and the edge of the cliff incredibly steep. He met the Duke's eyes with a challenge. "You seem very sure of yourself, for a man who has never even had one kiss from _my_ Prince."

The Duke's eyes flashed. "Soon, he will be mine. I have a way to be rid of you for good."

"I highly doubt you'll get so lucky," Dan answered silkily.

"You'll see," the Duke spat, standing once more and kicking some loose stones over Dan's prepared campfire, negating all the work he’d done so far. "Soon, you'll be out of my way for good, filthy _commoner_."

That word still hurt, no matter how much Dan wished it didn’t. He flinched before he could help it, and saw the Duke give a sly smile in response. No. Dan wasn’t going to show any weakness in front of him, refused to let the Duke have any modicum of control in this situation.

The Duke was dealing with a very dangerous man, and Dan wanted to let him know that. He was the _King of Thieves_ , no damned rich highborn fool should be able to treat him like this.

So Dan rose to his feet and lashed out quick as a flash, grasping the Duke's arm before he could get any further away. He towered over the Duke, taking full advantage of his height, and lowered his voice to a dangerous hiss. "Be careful who you challenge, or you might not live to regret it."

The Duke paled in response. He looked over Dan quickly, and for the first time, a flash of fear was hidden deep within his eyes. Dan relished in that feeling, in knowing that finally the Duke was going to learn to show him respect, that this filthy commoner could and would fight back.

Besides, Dan had Phil on his side, and his faith in Phil was completely unshaken now. He knew his Prince would choose him, and it gave him strength to face down the Duke with all the confidence he could usually muster.

“You have no chance here,” Dan added flatly.

The Duke pulled away from him slowly, not looking away. He looked shaken, still a little pale, but that didn’t stop him from turning towards Phil as soon as he stepped away. Dan watched him leave, watched him settle as close as he could beside Phil, and although a flare of jealousy ran through him, Dan knew enough now to watch the subtle ways Phil rejected him. There was no leaning into the Duke’s space, no pulling him into a hug, like Phil would with Dan.

Dan finally felt secure enough to not be angry all the time. He finally felt more like himself again, like the King of Thieves, unshakable.

Dan turned back to building his campfire with a smile.

The cave Dan had found them for shelter was beyond perfect. It kept them hidden in a crevice of the mountain, but was open enough that it didn't trigger Phil's crushing sense of panic. Unfortunately for him, he was also stuck with the Duke far too close for comfort while Phil watched Dan build a campfire and start their dinner for them all. Phil would have been willing to help Dan if it weren't so out of custom that the Duke would question it as strange and Dan not being good enough for Phil.

However, one quick look at Dan showed a thief happier than Phil had seen in a few days, certainly around the Duke. Although the line of Dan’s shoulder was still tense, there was a smirk playing about his face, and for once Phil didn’t know what had put it there. He knew the Duke had had another word with him while he'd been setting up his and Dan's furs for the night. He could only hope that Dan had not taken the words to heart, as Phil would be unable to comfort him tonight with the Duke so close. Speaking of insecurities near another suitor would do no good for either of them; it would only make the Duke dig his claws in further, assuming he'd found weakness and could tear them apart.

Sighing, Phil tried to tune out the Duke speaking next to him, but it was hard when his voice was so loud and abrasive, the exact opposite of Dan's soothing tones. Even teasing, Phil preferred Dan's voice to this pretentious shit’s.

Dan glanced over at them every once in a while, but he was still smirking. He knew, now, that the Duke was not receiving Phil’s attentions. He could see it in the way Phil’s eyes glazed over as he spoke, the way he didn’t move any closer to the Duke than was necessary. It helped Dan, and he wondered how he hadn’t seen it before.

Phil was his. That much was obvious.

Dan turned back to the campfire, turning some of the deer meat he had roasting over the flames, when a noise outside the cave had him turning on the spot.

That had sounded like a footstep.

Suddenly on guard, Dan got silently to his feet, eyes narrowed. He stalked carefully to the very edge of the cave, Phil and the Duke sheltered behind him, and peered into the darkness of the encroaching night. The sun had set long ago, and only the weak moonlight lit up the mountainous land outside.

Something was disturbing the shadows, further up the mountain pass. Another footstep echoed down the rocks, silent to anyone who wasn’t listening. But Dan had spent too many years travelling alone to miss potential danger like this.

A slow patter of footsteps that Dan recognised all too well was moving steadily towards them, along with a bouncing light from higher up the path - a torch.

More precisely, a bandit's torch.

Dan cursed loudly. He grabbed a flaming stick from the fire and brandished it in front of him, moving quickly as he shouted orders to Phil over his shoulder. "Get back! Hide! Thief coming!"

Just as the Duke had reached out and placed an arm over Phil's shoulder, just as Phil had tensed and turned to glare at the Duke for the unwanted move and attention, Phil heard Dan curse, and he jumped up almost immediately at the terrifying words.

Jerking himself away from the Duke, Phil launched himself towards a dark, deeper and much smaller crevice in the far wall that would only fit one, one eye on the Duke in case he were to try something just then. The Duke was far too frightened, however, and it was obvious as he launched himself behind a large boulder near the back of the cave, just in time before Dan put out their flames.

Dan cursed the wasted meat that hadn't yet finished roasting, but the fire had to be put out. He hid their supplies as best he could, and then crouched at the entrance to their little shelter, hoping beyond hope that this thief wouldn't spot them, and if he did, Dan just had to pray that he wouldn't recognise Dan. He couldn’t risk having his identity revealed to the Duke, no matter how much Dan might relish the fear on his face if it should happen. But it would put too much at risk. Phil’s reputation above all else would be completely annihilated if he were associated with the King of Thieves in any way.

The three waited in a strained silence for a good few minutes, even the Duke knowing better than to spout a word. Dan couldn’t risk taking his eyes off of the area in front of him, so he couldn’t glance behind him to see if the Duke was taking advantage of Phil behind him, now, but the atmosphere was too tense to be afraid of that minor nuisance.

They had far more to worry about, and, as the bouncing torchlight came ever closer, Dan knew his fears were about to come to life.

They all held their breath, but no one moreso than the panicking Prince who couldn't even find it in himself to breathe. He knew, if the Duke were not here, Dan would find not trouble in protecting them both from a thief as King of Thieves, but they'd both agreed they would try and hide that knowledge from the man, and now, it seemed like those hopes were tumbling down. Surely, there was no way they were going to get out of this without the Duke finding out just who Dan was.

As the seconds ticked by, it became more and more apparent that there was no use in hiding the way they were -- the thief Dan had spotted was heading straight for them, no hesitation in his movements whatsoever. It wouldn’t have mattered if they’d never started a fire, this bandit would have found them. There was no doubt in Dan’s mind that he’d been watching them all day from the higher reaches of the pass, and had simply waited until sundown for the best chance to attack. Dan himself had done the same on many occasions. It was the perfect way to ambush travellers.

Now, though, Dan was desperate, crouching with one hand clasped to his torch, the other to his dagger. Worry for Phil was pounding through his veins.

After a few more tense seconds of waiting, the thief came rattling down the pass, far more nimble than any of Dan's group.

"Now, now, there's no use hiding!" the thief chirped, brandishing a torch and a wicked-looking curved blade. "I saw your fire, and I smell your meat. Come quietly, and we'll have no trouble."

Dan cursed inside his head.

He recognised the man.

This was one of Dan's closest comrades, a man named Brandon who had both seen Dan's face and knew his first name. They’d worked together often before, and while Brandon recognised Dan as his leader, there was no doubt he could reveal his identity at any minute.

Dan made himself as small as he could, thinking quickly.

Until Brandon took three steps closer to Phil's hiding place deep in the cave, still brandishing the sharp blade.

Phil watched with nothing short of worry in his heart as Dan was confronted by another bandit, heart pounding fast and hard in his chest when a wickedly curved knife appeared in his line of sight, far too close for Phil to be comfortable. He refused to so much as twitch, however, unwilling to give away his exact position, unwilling to put himself or Dan in harm's way should the bandit choose to throw his knife.

Phil could tell by the way the Duke cowered on the opposite side of the hollow, away from Phil, that the Duke had no intention of stepping in to help either of them. He would probably offer them both up on a silver platter, if it meant saving his hide.

Before Phil could do anything, think of anything, Dan was speaking up, full on confronting this bandit, and sending a fresh wave of fear crashing through Phil’s heart.

"Stop!" Dan called commandingly, voice booming from the shadows. "Or do you dare to take on _me_?"

The shock on Brandon's face was incredible. He jumped back like he'd been whipped, staring around the darkness of the cave, his torch brandished in front of him as he hunted for Dan. "I'll be damned, I know that voice! Show yourself!"

Dan battled with himself, knowing that the moment he stood up, there was no going back. He just prayed that Phil would have a way to shut the Duke up about this, or if not, he'd let Dan kill him.

Brandon was waving the dagger far too close to where Phil was hiding, so Dan swallowed his worry and rose to his feet, stepping into the torchlight with a hard glare, arms folded across his chest.

Brandon dropped his torch as his eyes lit up. "Well, curses to high heaven, it _is_ you!"

"Indeed," Dan answered dryly, easily falling back into his old ways. "Now I'd be grateful if you stopped robbing my party."

"Of course, of course!" Brandon dropped his weapons, the torch clattering uselessly against the rock, and instead pulled Dan into a familiar hug, clapping him hard on the back. "Anything at all for my King of Thieves!"

Dan winced. He’d been hoping Brandon would at least go so far as to not say his title, but it seemed it was far too late for that now. There was no going back after this. Something would have to be done about the Duke.

Closing his eyes when the bandit revealed Dan's true title, Phil could do nothing but wilt. There went all their hopes, then. There was nothing to be done. The Duke could not continue on knowing that information. Phil had no qualms with killing if he needed to, and yet, even still, he closed his eyes and hated himself a little bit for this being such a necessity, even more so now than before. Before, perhaps they could have spared him. Now… never.

"Why are you travelling with two rich fools, though?" Brandon asked, peering at Dan closely. "I could spot you coming from hours away. Are they your hostages?"

"Not… exactly." Dan flicked one glance to the shadows, where Phil and the Duke were hiding. The Duke Dan couldn’t care less about, but Phil…

Dan was going to have a hard time explaining why he was travelling with a Prince of the Kingdom, never mind Captain of the Royal Guard on top of that.

But Brandon was an old and trusted comrade, one of Dan’s very best allies in his own world. In fact, he was one of the few Dan had trusted with his first name, and he’d always come to Dan’s aid when he’d needed it in the past. In return, Dan sent him what supplies he could from the capital, and always traded what he could.

If Dan could trust anyone from his own world, it would be Brandon.

Carefully, Dan turned back to Brandon with sharp eyes. "Swear to me you'll speak no word of this to anyone."

"As always, I obey my King." Brandon tipped his head, his eyes glimmering with interest.

Despite everything, that made Dan smile, glad to hear such words again.

He stepped back and threw a dramatic hand towards the shadows -- if this was happening, he might as well enjoy it, and Daniel Howell was nothing if not dramatic. "Alright then. Prepare yourself, Brandon, and please welcome Prince Philip, Captain of the Royal Guard."

Nothing could have prepared Phil for what happened next, however, as his own name was being called out almost proudly in the next few seconds. Stunned, terrified, but full of nothing more than absolute trust for his thief, Phil stepped out without a moment of hesitation, able to breathe a little bit easier now that Dan seemed to know the man who had been about to rob them.

The man seemed to hold a healthy respect for the King of Thieves, after all, and while Phil had yet to see the Duke’s reaction to the reveal of who Dan was, it was clear that he was now outnumbered. He wasn’t going to be pulling any tricks just yet.

When Phil stepped out, it became instantly clear that for as surprised as he’d been at Dan revealing him, the bandit was even more surprised. After all, while the bandit had known the King of Thieves was not alone, he surely wasn’t expecting his party to include the Prince himself, not to mention Captain of the Royal Guard.

Behind him, Phil heard the Duke began to shuffle out as well, looking too guarded by this turn of events to even be offended when Dan neglected to reveal him as well.

"Well. That was unexpected," the bandit stated in front of them, but his eyes weren't wide with surprise. Instead, a slow, sly smirk had began to curl his lips that made Phil feel marginally uncomfortable.

"As was your arrival," Phil retorted, taking another step towards Dan. He wasn't sure what he was meant to be to the King of Thieves, despite the proud way in which Dan had introduced him, and so Phil kept his distance to a degree, waiting on Dan's command and lead.

Dan watched with keen eyes as Brandon took in Phil's form, raking slow eyes down his body. Phil was looking quite uncomfortable, though, so Dan made sure to step in front of him just subtly enough to get his message across.

Brandon recognised the look, and although he flashed Dan a surprised glance, he backed down willingly enough. Brandon had always been one of Dan's closest allies, and he never questioned Dan's authority.

"Caught yourself a highborn, huh?" Brandon's grin was back to gleeful as he folded his arms, wicked blade still very much in sight. "Can't imagine why you've dragged him all the way out here, though. Unless you wanted to give me a bit of the fun?"

"Nothing like that is happening," Dan growled, once again moving protectively to Phil's side. The last thing he wanted was for Phil to get spooked, and Brandon cut an intimidating figure to anyone who didn't know him.

Phil didn't understand what was going on. The bandit was looking at Phil with a greedy look in his eyes, and Phil was starting to get the feeling it had nothing to do with the idea of what Phil, a Prince, might be carrying, and much more to do with what he might be packing.

Skin crawling at the very thought, Phil couldn't explain how relieved he was when Dan stepped in front of him protectively, arguing against the bandit when he claimed to desire a piece of Phil. In what capacity exactly, Phil was unsure, but it made him shiver and want to put some distance between himself and the bandit. Phil would gladly hide behind Dan for now if he had to, and he wouldn't even be embarrassed about it.

Surprise once again registered in Brandon's expression, and he looked between Dan and Phil with confusion. "What are you...?"

"He isn't for sharing. And he isn't my captive, either." Dan sighed when Brandon just looked more confused, so he waved him over. "Let me explain. Get our fire going again, seeing as you made me put it out."

"Only if you let me have some of your takings." Brandon's leering gaze ran off Phil - much to Dan's delight - and instead ran over to the Duke, who was standing on the sidelines staring in utter shock at Dan.

Dan grinned evilly in return. "What, my precious Duke?"

It wasn't until the bandit turned his attention on the Duke, however, that Phil felt another tingle of fear run down his spine. He didn't trust the Duke, no, but he also didn't want anything truly heinous to happen to him or Phil would never forgive himself. Dying at the end of Dan or Phil's blade, however, in order for Phil to protect those he loved… well, he'd have to live with that.

"You're the _King of Thieves_ ," the Duke hissed, piping up for the first time since this entire affair had started. "The Prince's Courter is the _King of Thieves_? The people will never stand for this!"

The words dropped through the air like stones to the bottom of the pool.

Dan broke the silence with a threat. "Which is why you aren't going to tell anyone, Duke."

Brandon's eyes were bulging out of his head. "Prince's _Courter_?! This story I have to hear, Dan, what the hell?!"

Dan looked from the Duke, back to Brandon, back to the Duke, and then turned to Phil with a heavy sigh.

"I think our cover's officially blown. I trust Brandon, he'll obey me to hell and back, but your good Duke might be more of a problem," Dan leered, eyes glittering wickedly and tone growing dangerous as he stalked the Duke short-distance. "Want me to take care of him?"

Eyes bulging as their love affair was outed and the bandit nearly pissed his pants, Phil moved quickly to step between Dan and the Duke.

"No one is taking care of anyone. The Duke will do as I say," Phil demanded, turning to send the man a sharp glare, "or risk everything he's come here to do."

Dan was a little disgruntled when Phil stopped him from simply getting rid of the Duke there and then, but he backed off willingly enough. Dan had enough trust now that Phil would know how best to deal with him, and Dan had his hands full with Brandon, after all. Brandon was looking greedily between Phil and the Duke, eyeing the expensive clothing and the heavy metal swords with interest. His gaze alighted on the gold and silver bracelet Phil was wearing, and the ring on his finger, and he raised his eyes at Dan.

Dan, despite himself, felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Yes, well," he said gruffly, "I said I would explain. Put that wicked knife away, Brandon, and go start the fire. I'll let you have some of our meat if you behave."

"If you tell me this story." Brandon's eyes were gleaming, but he at least looked to Phil with some respect now. He gave an oily bow. "If the Captain of the Royal Guard allows."

"Behave," Dan ordered lazily, and gripped Phil's hand very obviously in his own.

It appeared that, at least for the moment, the Duke was going to listen to Phil, because not long after Phil had gotten in between him and the Duke, the Duke was doing nothing more than backing closer to the wall next to the cave, rather than trying to inch past any of them. Phil's gaze was intense and hard as he watched him go, and his fingers played with the dagger at his waist in a vague enough threat that the Duke could not call him out for it.

"I'll deal with you later," Phil insisted. "Watch your tongue, or I may well have to cut it out for you, Duke Hemsworth," Phil hissed.

As Brandon moved out of the way to get the fire going again, using his still burning branch from earlier to help him with Dan’s wilted pile, Dan drew Phil slightly to the side. He kept one eye on the Duke, who’d done nothing but back himself into a corner stuck between Brandon, Dan, and the cave, and murmured so only Phil could hear, “Remember when you asked me to trust you? When the Duke first arrived?”

Dan's fingers curled protectively around Phil’s, causing Phil to turn to him with soft eyes, though he was still wary of the bandit Dan called Brandon. He would trust his thief, though, as his thief had trusted him, and while Brandon got the fire going once more, Phil allowed Dan to soothe him.

“Remember when you asked me to trust you?” Dan repeated, staring Phil straight in the eye. “And I promised you I would?”

Phil nodded slowly, his brows furrowed in worried confusion, but he didn’t open his mouth to argue, for which Dan was grateful.

“Good. Now I need you to do the same for me, Phil. I trust Brandon. Nothing will happen to us because of him.”

Phil’s mind was reeling with everything that had just happened, with the strange banter that Dan had held with this strange man who’d walked into their lives, and couldn’t help feeling like he’d well and truly officially walked into Dan’s world, now. Before, that had just been a taste. This… this is what Phil should suspect from here on out, if he wanted to travel with Dan.

But what Dan was saying… it was true. Phil would trust him the same way that Dan had trusted him, enough, at least, to wait until they were alone to question him before jumping to conclusions, just as Dan had done for him. Phil had a feeling that Brandon would not fill Phil’s head with lies the way the Duke had, either, and knew his job would be far easier.

“Okay,” he agreed, without hesitation, and though his mind was still spinning with everything that had changed in so fast an instant, he did not fight this. Instead, he merely allowed Dan to drag him in for a swift but perfect kiss, before drawing back away and leading Phil back over to where Brandon had settled with their fire.

The Duke still had yet to move, though he looked like he was itching to flee, and Dan walked past him with a smarmy smirk to head to where he’d left the pack with the deer meat, before returning once again to Phil’s side. He sat with him, close as ever, thighs touching, before he got to cooking.

"So," Brandon demanded as soon as the meat was done, and he could safely tear away at the large leg Dan had shared with him, "Story. Spill, King of Thieves. Why exactly are you Courting the Prince? And why is he _accepting you_?!"

Dan grinned. He deliberately leaned into Phil's side, watching Phil as he answered. "Well. It's a long story, and not one I believe you're deserving to hear."

"Why are you all the way out here, then?" Brandon demanded.

Dan flicked a glance at Phil, then looked back to Brandon, unsure exactly how much Phil would want to tell. "We're here… looking for something," Dan responded evasively. "We need dragon scale. For reasons."

Brandon's face blanched. “ _Dragon_?”

"I know," Dan answered wryly. "But I’d remembered you telling me of a dragon who’d come in and stolen all your hoard. So we came here to look for it."

"You're mad," Brandon said casually, staring at Phil with renewed interest. "You especially, Captain. Following a man you've been trying to put in jail, and then going after a fucking _dragon_? You've lost it."

Picking at his own meal, Phil kept one eye glued to the plotting Duke off to the side, and the other on the bandit at his side, anxious and jittery with their identities being revealed so openly on both sides of their worlds. It felt uncomfortable and scary, something Phil had not been anticipating dealing with so soon.

He enjoyed the way Dan leaned into him though, enjoyed the way his thief appeared so proud of him, and only tensed again when the question arrived upon what they were doing.

Phil had been intending to let Dan handle this, but Brandon seemed intent on dragging Phil in.

"There are some things worth doing when you have something important to protect," Phil muttered in reply, throwing a dark look at the bandit across from him. "While you fear the King of Thieves far more than you fear me, I promise you, you'll regret the day you ever cross me."

Phil knew his words might not be as threatening as he wished they would be, considering Phil had never once actually caught Dan physically, and therefore might not be able to catch Brandon after all, but he hoped Dan was powerful enough that it would seem Phil and he were just well matched.

"So don't," he added for good measure, finally sinking his teeth into bloody meat, making a show of it as he glared at the bandit across for him. Gaze off of the Duke for now, Phil heard the telltale sign of movement, and only relaxed when he realized it was damn near impossible for the Duke to move away from Phil and down the mountain pass without Phil noticing.

He’d gone into the cave, then, and as Phil turned to offer him a glance, he found his suspicions proved true. The Duke was hiding away inside, looking disgruntled, harried, confused.

When Phil turned back to Brandon, the other man was smirking at him.

"Protective one, innit' he?" he asked of Dan, quirking a pleased brow at Phil's thief. Phil just caught the tail end of a pleased smirk before Dan was pinning Brandon with a glare of his own.

"As am I. Though I'm sure you know that already."

Feeling a rush go through him at the heat behind Dan's words, Phil hid a smirk behind his meal. It felt good, having Dan being so protective of him… better, even, then so long ago when he’d thrown a dagger at the Duke for him.

Dan stared Brandon down once again, making it more than apparent that Phil was _not_ to be made fun of. He couldn't be more proud of his Prince than when he’d challenged Brandon, which was exactly the right thing to do with him. Dan was starting to see how Phil had been capable of putting all the thieves in the capital in jail, aside from Dan himself, of course. He'd caught Dan in a bit of a different way.

"Alright, I’m getting the message loud and clear." Brandon put both hands up, though he was still leering at Phil. "The Captain belongs to the King. Or maybe the King belongs to the Captain."

Dan sent a flat stare Brandon's way. "That mouth of yours has got you in trouble with me before."

"Meaning no harm, my King." Brandon bowed his head, suitably cowed, at least for the moment. His blade was safely back in place, at least, so Dan deemed him not to be an instant threat.

The Duke, he wasn't so sure of. He'd disappeared into the back reaches of the cave and hadn't said so much as a peep since, which made Dan worry that he was scheming something. Knowing that he knew Dan's true identity now was worrying, and not something Dan wanted to play around with.

He leaned into Phil, murmuring in his ear, "I think you should go and sort out the Duke. I can handle Brandon."

"Are you sure?" Phil whispered back, and the distrustful glare he shot Brandon's way warmed Dan's heart.

He hid his smile behind an eye-roll. "I can take care of my own, my Prince. I suggest you do the same."

Phil stared Dan down for another few seconds, eyes narrowed as he searched his gaze for any sign of trouble. When he found nothing, Phil merely grit his teeth, and reminded himself that he had to trust Dan. Dan had done the same for him, followed his orders, when Phil had insisted only yesterday. Phil could offer him the same sentiment, so he got up slowly, dinner mostly finished, and turned to follow the Duke back into the cave.

As he went, Phil knew he had no idea what he was going to do… but one thing was for sure; Phil was done playing games, and the Duke was about to learn that too.

Once Phil had gone, Dan moved towards Brandon, expression growing more serious. Brandon met his eyes with a stern look. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me," Dan insisted.

"You always have my trust," Brandon answered easily, "And my loyalty, you know that. But are you sure you know what you're doing? A _Prince_?"

"I know what I'm doing," Dan assured him quietly. "But you have to keep this to yourself."

"Dan--"

"I know how this looks, Brandon, I'm not an idiot," Dan interrupted tersely. "But I assure you, I have not changed sides, and I have not been duped out of my ways. I am still the King of Thieves. The Prince and I have found a way to work together."

Brandon arched a brow, snorting. "Right. 'Work'. I'm sure that's _all_ you've been doing."

"Whether we have or not is none of your business," Dan answered primly, though he could feel Brandon's gaze lingering on the marks Phil had left on his neck, on the ring and watch Dan was still wearing. Phil's courting gifts.

Brandon was cunning, more so than Dan sometimes gave him credit for. There was a reason he was one of the few thieves Dan had allowed into his inner circle, and that sharpness was evident now as he leaned in a little closer and murmured, “How serious are we talking, Dan? He’s got your bracelet.”

Dan glanced over to where Phil was leaning in close to the Duke. He could feel his eyes soften, and when he glanced back to Brandon, Brandon looked a little disconcerted.

“I can’t explain it,” Dan answered slowly. “Phil just… he’s not who I thought.”

Brandon arched a brow. “He tried to capture you, Dan. Last time you were here you were complaining about how he threw all of the others in jail. He’s the _Captain_ , you wanted to kill him!”

“Not necessarily,” Dan answered coolly. “Only if he got in the way. And he didn’t. In fact… he’s sort of helping me.”

“He’s helping you steal,” Brandon answered flatly.

Dan laughed. “No, fuck, don’t let him hear you say that. But he knows who I am, what I do, and he’s… ok with it. Or at the very least, he won’t stop me. He’s doing good work in the capital, Brandon, he set up an orphanage.”

Brandon narrowed his eyes.

“A real one, not some hovel,” Dan continued. “And he’s got me out of some sticky situations.” Dan wasn’t about to tell Brandon exactly _what_ sticky situations. The memory of being caught halfway up a chimney wasn’t one of Dan’s proudest moments.

Brandon still didn’t look convinced, so Dan added, “Trust me, Brandon. I know what I’m doing.”

Brandon shook his head, but he was grinning now, and stuck out a hand for Dan to shake. "I'll trust you with anything, King, you know that. A _Prince_. Bloody hell. I shouldn't put anything past you."

Dan was chuckling as he clasped Brandon's hand in his own. "No. No, you probably shouldn't."

**

The Duke was a cowering fool, Phil thought, as he made his way deeper into the cave only to find that the Duke had curled up in the far corner, legs and arms drawn to his chest protectively, and eyes shrewd as he stared at the approaching Phil.

“The King of Thieves,” the Duke said with a chuckle once Phil was close enough to hear him. Back here, they could just hear the murmur of Dan and Brandon speaking, though they were not deep in the earth at all, and Phil suspected they would hear very little of Phil and the Duke’s voice either.

“At least now the Kingdom can know why you haven’t put him behind bars yet,” the Duke added humorlessly when Phil nodded his assent. The words sent a sharp spike of fear through Phil’s heart that told him all he needed to know -- there was only one way this was going to end, only one way it had ever been able to end.

The Duke could not live on past this moment, no matter how much Phil abhorred death.

Throwing himself forward, Phil drew his dagger in a flash, taking it into his hand without hesitation and pushing it up under the Duke’s chin. The blade pierced at his skin as Phil moved his body to bracket the Duke’s against the cave wall he’d been sat against, body positioned in nothing less than a defensive offensive. Should the Duke struggle, Phil would be able to slit his throat in an instant.

“Oh, Duke,” Phil whispered, “How naive of you. Do you really think I’d let you speak a word of this to anyone?” he hissed, voice low and threatening. “I meant what I said before. I am not against cutting your tongue out, or breaking your fingers for that matter. Careful, or you’ll find yourself long dead before news of my courtship every reaches anyone’s ears but your own.”

The Duke would be so lucky if Phil were to do just that. He had no plans of letting the Duke leave this cave, no matter what he did or said. All Phil needed now… were some answers.

Below him, the Duke trembled in Phil’s hold. It was difficult to tell whether it was from fear, or anger, but Phil didn’t stop to consider that too much. The last thing he needed was to let his guard down, now.

Of course, that was the moment he did. The Duke’s eyes went wide, bugging in his skull as he went limp under Phil’s hold, loosening him enough that the blade was not quite touching his throat anymore, but close enough that Phil could still strike if he needed to. He wasn’t paying enough attention, however, far too busy trying to figure out what the Duke was about to say, when he opened his mouth on a strangled, “Okay, please, I --” only to cut himself off with a move so sudden, Phil had no chance to see it coming.

The Duke was not smooth, nor was he delicate. He had no finesse, and far less skill than either Dan or Phil, but it appeared he was an expert at taking his victim off guard in close contact, and that was no less true with Phil, who found himself winded and pinned to the same wall he’d had the Duke pinned to only moments before. The Duke was swift, though clumsy, as he knocked Phil’s arm away and disarmed him, grabbing onto his blade before it could clatter to the ground and alert Dan and Brandon to what was occurring.

The palm of his hand came up to bash into Phil’s nose, disorienting him enough that he was able to get away with the movement, and then, quite suddenly, he had his own dagger drawn to Phil’s throat.

Winded and dizzy, still trying to recover from the blow to his nose, Phil gripped tight to both of the Duke’s arms and glared hard into his dark eyes. For a moment, the two were locked in a tense stalemate, with Dan and the bandit just down the way, unaware of Phil’s predicament. Surely, if they just took a moment to glance behind them, past the shadow of night, they would see all, but would they be fast enough to rescue Phil if his life was truly on the line?

He wasn’t so sure, and the Duke seemed to realize this as well, grinning a deathly smirk at Phil.

Grunting, Phil suddenly shoved at the Duke’s arms, trying to send him sprawling backwards, take him off guard, using the weight he still had on one of his feet to keep them locked together, arms shaking. The crouched position hurt, and was taking every bit of strength that Phil had in him, but he wasn’t planning to ever let it go. Not if he planned to survive this night.

The Duke, for his part, merely shoved Phil back, locking them in a stalemate, neither man able to move, despite the Duke having a dagger to Phil’s throat.

"Careful, _my Prince_ ," the Duke hissed, casting a discerning eye towards Dan, "or I may very well destroy everything you've worked so hard for. And I'm certain you wouldn't like that, now would you? Stop playing with me. I am not an idiot, and I hold your greatest weakness in the palm of my hands right this minute."

Grunting, Phil allowed one of his arms to be dislodged from his hold on the Duke, and even allowed himself to be pressed closer to the ground, back bent awkwardly as the Duke stood threateningly over him. It was the only thing he could think of, to let the Duke think he had the advantage, and he was flicking through strategies so fast in his head that he thought he was back at school, trying to memorize the logistics of battle.

Sometimes, you had to give a step, to gain ten.

"And what's that?" Phil grunted, moving to reach for the curved, jagged knife Dan had given him before, the one wrapped around the opposite arm -- the one the Duke was still locked in combat with, but which he wasn’t watching, far too consumed with shoving the dagger at Phil’s throat. Phil’s arm was locked in a downward position, the knife hidden slightly from view. If he could just reach it...

Smirking, the Duke replied "Your heart."

For one moment, the words struck fear into Phil’s heart. The realization that the Duke very much so did hold his weakness in the knowledge of who Dan was, made him tremble and nearly lose his focus, but it was then that he recalled another strategy he’d learned so long ago, now.

His commanding officer in training had taught him to use his emotions to his advantage, rather than trying to control them. Sometimes, the simplest slip could gain the most advantage, as Phil had learned when a classmate had taken away a small Trigen Fairy he’d rescued, and he’d used his anger to beat them to a pulp, when they’d been four times his size.

Drawing on that strength now, Phil let the pain and terror hit him, clear as day to the Duke, to distract him for just a moment. If he could just get the Duke to let his guard down, even for a second…

“No one holds my heart,” Phil spat out.

“Are you sure about that, _Prince_ Phillip? Because I was under the impression that not only did your supposed Courter the King of Thieves hold it, but so did your family, both of whom are at risk of death if you don’t make it to that Dragon in the next three weeks,” the Duke hissed back, looking beyond gleeful as he pressed the dagger harder still at Phil’s neck.

The words were enough to destroy him, and he nearly wilted completely against the stone floor beneath him. He was just barely holding on, eyes filling with tears, because the Duke was right.

But that only meant Phil was going to fight harder, still.

“Am I wrong?” the Duke added, when Phil had yet to reply.

“No,” Phil gritted out through clenched teeth. The Duke and he were pressed so close together now that Phil could feel the Duke’s breath puffing against his face. This was everything Phil had known was coming and yet had hoped to avoid.

He’d long since made up his mind what he had to do here, but he still had questions to ask.

“Why are you doing this? For the witch? What has she promised you?” Phil spit out, the words hateful, desperate, as he let his emotions rush forward. Just one second, the Duke just needed to slip for one second…

Phil’s fingers gripped tight to the handle of the curved knife he’d yet to use, tied so tight to his upper arm, that he almost feared he’d cut himself dislodging it. If he did, so be it. He just needed an opening now.

The Duke, on the other hand, did not react the way Phil had been expecting. His eyes went wide, and the devilish smirk turned to a confused frown as he stared down at Phil.

“The witch?” he asked, clearly confused, hand pushing harder against Phil. “What does the witch have to do with any of this? You honestly think I got myself involved with --” the Duke cut himself off, shaking his head and gritting his teeth. The dagger in his hands pressed so close to Phil’s neck, he felt it nick him, and he groaned as he tried to shove back harder against the Duke.

“I’m not stupid enough to fall for her tricks. Even her so called gifts…” the Duke, despite himself, looked enthralled for a second, before shaking it away. “Her gifts always look so good on the surface, but I know better. I’ve seen the things they do to people, their greed eating them away… No. I merely used her meddling in the affairs of your brother to my advantage. You see, Philip,” the Duke continued, his confusion turning once more to a smirk, “I want only one thing, and I think you know what that is.”

Phil’s strength was beginning to give out. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to hold himself together like this, keep the Duke away, prevent him from killing him, but he had to hold on. For Dan, for his parents… for himself.

“You see, Philip. While others seek the favor of the dragon, of the witch, to give them what they want, I see the truth. They will forever be in their debt. But if you go out and take it for yourself… well, then, there’s no one who can take it away from you, now is there?” the Duke mused, something gleeful in his eyes. “I want the crown, the _power_ , the wealth… I want Royalty, my dear Prince, and the way I see it, you’ve only got one choice left here.”

Pulling back slightly, the Duke said, “Release the King of Thieves from your Courtship, agree to marry me, and then I will take you to the Dragon and help you save your people. Without me, you are helpless. The people of this mountain would sooner feed you to it than allow you any chance to get what you need.”

The moment was coming, Phil could feel it. The Duke was growing cocky, believing that he had won, that’d drawn the ace of hearts in this deck of cards they were pulling, but Phil knew the truth. He would get past the villagers, Duke or not, and like hell was he ever giving up Dan.

But he needed the Duke to make just one more mistake, let up just a little more…

Phil drew his curved knife from his arm band.

“And if I don’t?” he asked.

The Duke laughed. "Well then I'll have to kill you, and with you dead, the palace and the rest of the royals will fall with you. I don't believe you want that kind of blood on your hands now do you, Prince?"

Phil closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, felt his fingers grip tight.

"And if I do as you wish?"

The Duke leaned closer. "You'll marry me, and we'll have the King of Thieves assassinated, and then, my Prince, you will rule under me."

It was the moment Phil had been waiting for, the mistake he’d been expecting. The Duke had said the magic words, believed himself all powerful enough over Phil’s life to think he could get away with threatening Dan’s life, and he’d let up enough that Phil could move almost freely, now. In one, swift movement, Phil drew his arm free from under the Duke, and dragged the sharp, serrated end against the Duke’s throat.

Blood spilled from the wound like no other, spurting against Phil’s face as the Duke choked, blood burbling from his lips as Phil moved quickly to finish disarming him. The Duke’s dagger clattered uselessly to the ground beside Phil’s head, and Phil let himself fall limp against the Earth, forcing his knees to unbend so he could sprawl out properly while the Duke collapsed on top of him.

Phil’s arms came up to grasp onto the Duke’s, holding him in place before he could fully suffocate him, and he watched as the man who’d wrongly threatened to take everything away from Phil choked to death on his own blood.

“That, my dear Duke Hemsworth,” Phil hissed, “Was for threatening my Dan.”

The Duke’s eyes rolled to the back of his own head, and Phil watched as the life drained out of him, uncaring for the blood that now stained and ruined his borrowed tunic.

**

It was the gurgling sound that finally alerted Dan and Brandon to the scuffle happening behind them, and within seconds, Dan was on his feet with his dagger in hand, Brandon crouched next to him sporting his own wicked blade. They both fell into a natural crouch, spinning towards the cave with the fire at their backs, well used to fighting together.

Dan's heart was cold and gripped with fear for Phil, realising too late that he never should have allowed the Duke time with Phil alone away from Dan and Brandon. That was the last time Dan was letting his guard down.

He stalked slowly towards the back of the cave, motioning Brandon along with him, until they were close enough to see what was going on, only to find Phil, covered in blood, cradling the dead body of the Duke.

Dan let out a rushed breath and dropped his dagger instantly, running straight for Phil. Immediately, he bore some of the Duke's weight, lifting him off Phil to allow his Prince out of the tiny crevice he'd managed to squeeze himself into.

The Duke's dead body was far heavier than it might have looked. With blood dripping down onto Phil, he grit his teeth as he tried to hold the Duke up and away from him, not wanting to bear his weight in any other way. Phil was just trying to think of a way to get Dan and Brandon's attention when the two suddenly appeared, a low, terrified sound escaping from Dan's lips as he immediately moved in to help release Phil from the Duke's weight over him.

"Are you hurt?" Dan demanded, voice tight as he stared at Phil.

It took a moment, Phil’s eyes wide with the horror of what he’d just done, the panic and adrenaline of a fight like that, but he eventually managed to nod his head. Standing on shaking legs, Phil helped Dan to move the Duke’s body, dropping him unceremoniously in the middle of the cave. Phil reached up to wipe a hand over his face, sighing loudly as his heart raced in his chest.

It had only just occurred to him that he could have _died_ , but he couldn't regret what had happened.

Dan relaxed marginally at knowing Phil wasn’t hurt, and helped Phil to dump the body of the Duke back in the centre of the cave.

The stench of blood was overpowering.

Dan studied the Duke, and it was easy to see the mortal injury -- a slit right across his throat.

Phil's blade was bloodied.

Brandon wolf whistled appraisingly. "The Captain has some skill." He nudged the Duke's body with his foot, watching as his head lolled. "Can I have his armour, if you won't be needing him anymore?"

Dan ignored Brandon, still fixated on Phil. He placed both hands on Phil's shoulders and spun him around.

"What the hell happened? I told you to talk to him, not put yourself in danger!" Of course, Dan knew Phil must be more than capable of protecting himself, but he was still shocked and a little scared. Phil had been close to death, and Dan had been right there but hadn’t had a clue. That was a terrifying thought.

Brandon's words were almost a blur, but when Dan spun Phil and forced Phil to look at him, those words hit home.

Phil could see the fear clear as day on Dan's face, the anger he was using to mask it nearly overpowering, and uncaring that he was covered in another man's blood, Phil dropped his knife, cupped Dan's cheeks, and pulled him into a searing kiss, eyes scrunched close as he tried to remind them both that he was alive.

Maybe Phil needed it just as much as Dan, though, because before he knew it, he was tangling his fingers through Dan’s hair and crushing their bodies together, keening into the kiss as he remembered the Duke’s threat. Phil had nearly died, but so could have Dan, and that was not something that Phil could have stood for.

His fingers threaded through Dan’s hair, cupped the back of his head, and then skated down over his body, dirtying his clothes, but Phil didn’t care. He had a Dan to touch, to reassure, to hold, and there was nothing else he could have wanted more in the world just then.

By the time Phil pulled away, he and Dan were both panting, and Brandon was ignoring them completely by beginning to pick apart the Duke's armor and personal items. Chuckling in relief, Phil dropped his forehead to Dan's shoulder.

"If it belongs to the Duke, take what you will. We have no use of it," Phil said just loud enough for Brandon to hear, chuckling again when the man broke into celebratory dance.

"I've got the Captain's blessing to rob, what a day this is!" Brandon sing-songed.

Phil merely shook his head, grinning into Dan's shoulder, and sighing as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil. His touch was like fire, gripping tight to Phil’s clothing like he never wanted to let him go again. He was tense, though, tense enough that Phil looked up at him in surprise, only to realize just how pissed Dan still looked, and that Phil had not yet answered his question from earlier.

"I did what I had to to protect you, my thief," Phil muttered lowly, heart still fluttering roughly in his chest. He could feel the exhaustion hitting him hard, could smell the blood on himself, and just wanted to get cleaned up already, but he still had an angry Dan to deal with. "He threatened you, my kingdom, my family. I would not stand for that,” Phil explained.

Dan didn’t look impressed, nor did he look convinced, so Phil narrowed his eyes at him and said, “I knew what I was doing. He would not have had the upper hand for long if I hadn't wanted him too."

Dan's eyes narrowed further and further the more Phil spoke. He might be overreacting, but he just didn't care - Phil was important to him, and the idea of losing him was not something Dan could bear. He nudged his chin against Phil's head and growled, "Either way, you shouldn't be putting yourself in danger like that. Brandon and I were _right here_. Why didn't you call for help?"

Phil shook his head. "I would not have allowed any blood shed without proper cause,” he said. "Had I called for help, there was little doubt the Duke never would have spoken to me the way he did. I wasn't going to allow his blood on my hands without reasonable cause; threatening your life was reason enough. And besides, had he felt more threatened by you than he already did, there would have been a higher chance one of us would have died. I wasn't risking your life like that.”

Phil's gaze was hard. He didn't want Dan to question him. They wouldn’t have been safe, had Phil done anything different, no matter how Dan wished it so.

"He's not your child, my King," Brandon interrupted as he scooped up a ring off the Duke's finger. "Unless your relationship is even weirder than I thought."

"Yes, OK, that's quite enough," Dan sniffed primly, turning his attention back to Phil. He squeezed him tight, refusing to let Phil move back from his chest, and pulled him in for another rough kiss.

Despite the blood covering his face, Dan was clearly just as desperate to remind himself that Phil was alive, because it was only seconds later that he was dragging Phil into another rough kiss. Phil melted into it, exhausted as he was, and let Dan dominate him.

"I won't lie; I'm glad he's dead," Dan murmured against his lips, "But I did _not_ want you to be the one to do it. Won't there be repercussions? His family won't start a Royal feud, or something? What about the witch, you said he might be involved with her?" Dan shook his head, nibbling worriedly on his lower lip. "We can always say Brandon did it."

"Oh, thanks," Brandon huffed. "Nice to see such loyalty from my King."

Rolling his eyes once Dan had pulled away, Phil drew him close for another short peck.

"Who's going to know I murdered him, Dan? Unless you or Brandon plan on outing me, there's no reason there would be any political backlash. It's just as well I killed him rather than you. I would not have that used against you should that come out," Phil explained. “As for the witch… well. Turns out I was wrong about their involvement. All that information he could give us on her… he gave on day one.”

Dan frowned. “Oh? He had no more information?”

Phil shook his head. “He wasn’t involved. In fact, he seemed quite fearful of dark magic from the way he was talking, and I wouldn’t doubt he would simply flee if he ever saw her in reality. He was an opportunist; nothing more.”

Dan nodded slowly, taking that in. So their fears about some plot to take over Phil’s family were unfounded, but that wasn’t as reassuring as it should be. There was still no explanation for the curse, other than the witch feeling somehow jilted, and Phil’s family were still in imminent danger. The sooner they got that dragon scale, the better.

But it was hard to think on that now, when Dan had Phil in his arms, safe, alive. Dan was maybe melting just a little bit that Phil was being so caring and protective of him. It was one of the first times Dan had ever had someone else sticking up for him, standing up for his life, and it set Dan's heart to racing, and a broad, soft smile spreading across his face.

"Alright, ok, I'm glad I didn't have to die." Dan shook his head, straightening out Phil's fringe and dusting down his jacket, "But I can take care of myself. His threats were never that great. I don't like you in danger, my Prince. Even if you did do a good job of killing him."

"As if I like putting you in danger anymore than you do me," Phil replied smartly, crossing his arms over chest a bit defiantly. Dan seemed to have relaxed a bit, however, for which Phil was grateful. To top it all off, the Duke was finally no longer a threat, and wouldn't be interrupting their lives any longer.

As much as Dan wanted to keep kissing Phil, the drying blood was a little bit off-putting, so Dan reluctantly pulled away and turned to see Brandon still ransacking the Duke’s body.

Dan couldn't help but smirk at the sight. The great Duke Hemsworth reduced to nothing but a bloody corpse being robbed by thieves was a very satisfying sight, no matter how it may have happened. Still, Dan tapped his foot and raised an eyebrow down at Brandon. "If you've got a minute, I think the good Prince needs a bath. Where's the nearest water?"

"There's a lake up there." Brandon jerked his chin up the pass, then narrowed his eyes at Dan. "It's my main source, though. Don't go… defiling it."

Dan did nothing but smirk evilly, reaching down to entwine his fingers with Phil's and tug him on his way.

"I'm serious, King! No funny business!" Brandon called after them, but Dan was already chuckling as he and Phil disappeared back onto the mountain pass.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally only the first half of this chapter, but it grew so much in editing that we've ended up splitting it into two xD so this story is now 28 chapters long. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Phil was still trembling slightly when Dan took him by the arm and began to lead them both from the campsite they’d settled in. Brandon stayed behind, rummaging over the Duke’s dead body, and likely planning to ransack their still crackling food as well while they were away, but Phil couldn’t bring himself to care. There was still a part of him reeling from all that had just happened, the adrenaline rush fading and leaving him nothing more than -- exhausted. 

Dan shifted his palm down against Phil’s until their fingers entwined together comfortably, and then they were swinging them between them. Dan didn’t seem to care about the fact that Phil was covered in blood, for which he was grateful, needing that soft touch to keep him calm. It was just that, the Duke had threatened Dan’s life, his people’s lives, all for something as petty as power, and while Phil had become used to such things, he’d never had so much to lose before now. 

Fingers tightening in Dan’s, Phil allowed him to just lead him along the mountain path they’d been climbing earlier, and up to a spring that Brandon had told them about. With how exhausted Phil felt just then, however, he didn’t believe that the bandit had anything to worry about in terms of them defiling anything. Dan was going to be far too busy trying to get Phil clean.

His clothes, however, were a clear lost cause. For the first time in the last few days, Phil was glad he hadn’t been wearing his cloak, because at the very least, it hadn’t ended up ruined with all the rest of his stuff. 

Sighing, Phil settled down on the hard ground when Dan ushered him to, and allowed his head to hang limply between his shoulders. He felt defeated in the strangest of ways, for having won. Well, not strange… Phil always felt defeated when he was forced to end someone’s life. Deciding a distraction was much needed while Dan did whatever he was doing before letting Phil climb in the soothing water, Phil asked, “How long have you known Brandon?”

"Oh, Brandon and I go back years," Dan murmured, staying close to Phil as he forced him to sit by the lake. “An old comrade. One of the best, actually, and a fortunate ally for us to have found.

Determined not to let Phil do anything for himself, Dan then set about unbuttoning Phil's tunic, gently removing the material. "I first met him the first time I travelled up here. Luckily for me, my reputation had already spread, so he knew who I was. I helped him out with some tactics, gave him some gold, that sort of thing. Since then he's been a friend I come to visit quite often."

Once Phil’s tunic was gone, Dan made quick work of his trousers, pulling his pants down with it. Phil was clearly too tired to care about his modesty, not even blushing the way he usually did when he knew Dan was looking at him, and that worried him some, but then again, Phil  _ had _ just killed somebody.

With Phil stripped of his clothing, Dan gently helped lower him down into the lake, then slipped off his own clothes and slid in behind him. He wasn't planning to get up to anything, despite what he'd said to Brandon, so Dan simply swam up behind Phil and gently ran the scrap of fur he’d brought with him as a washcloth down Phil’s chest.

"He's rough, but harmless," Dan promised. "Don't worry about him betraying us - trust me, he knows he wouldn't survive long." Dan chuckled a little, bringing Phil closer and ducking him backwards so he could wash his hair.

Phil smiled as Dan helped to undress him and then joined him in the water, eyes half lidded as Dan went about washing him down. Phil could see the water turning red with the blood of their enemy, and laughed at his own pretentious thought. It was a true relief to no longer have the Duke to worry about any longer, though, and while the shock was beginning to wear off, Phil knew that he would be okay.

Despite the Duke's threats, Phil believed he and Dan would make it to the dragon with little to no more bloodshed as well, so even those words did not hang over him. They’d had a plan beforehand. No one could stop them from pushing through with it now.

It was also good to hear that Dan and Brandon had a good, strong relationship. They were clearly friends, but Brandon seemed to have a healthy dose of respect for Dan, as Dan had said. Phil was certain that if Dan was safe in the knowledge over his power over Brandon, then Phil could be too. 

"So I didn't steal away all your friends, then," Phil mused quietly, the words mumbled and soft from Phil's own exhaustion.

"Not all of my friends, no," Dan answered with a light tinge of amusement. "Just the ones in the capital. I know thieves in almost every city, though, so it would take even you quite a while to rid me of all of them, Captain." Dan liked this light teasing between them, enjoyed how they could laugh over some of their differences. It had taken a long time for them to get here, but with the Duke finally defeated, Dan was beginning to believe they might actually live to see their future together come about.

"Good work on the Duke, by the way," Dan added as he massaged his hands into Phil's hair. "Much as I don't want you to put yourself in danger, I admit I can rest a little easier knowing you can handle yourself. I wasn't sure you'd be ok with murder, to be honest."

Dan wasn’t far off. Phil wasn’t  _ okay _ with murder, no matter how many times he had to do it to protect the innocent, and though he’d promised Dan days ago that he’d do what he had to do, he’d known they were both still unsure if Phil could. 

He’d managed it, though, for the safety of those he loved. For all that he hated having had to do it, he didn’t regret it, not for one second. Nothing good could have come from a man like the Duke, even if -- even if Phil had wished it could have been different. Today, just like any other day Phil had been forced to kill someone, he was left nothing more than exhausted, heartbroken, struggling with the fact that he’d had to do it, even if it was for the greater good. 

Fear had driven him, though, fear and a hunger to protect above all else, but still… Phil knew he could have just as easily have died at the Duke’s hand. He would never have gone down without fighting, though. 

He wondered what Dan would have done, had he been in Phil’s place. He knew much the same, but… would it have been cleaner? Safer? Neater? Phil wondered if it would have weighed on him the way it was weighing on Phil. 

"You'd think considering I'm the youngest Captain of the Guard  _ ever _ , that you'd have a bit more faith in me," Phil teased, changing the tone of the conversation and his thoughts quickly as he didn’t want to dissolve into the pain of wondering such dark thoughts. Nothing good could come of it, surely. 

Dan rolled his eyes a little, prodding Phil's side. "Yes, OK, youngest Captain of the Royal Guard ever. Whatever you do, you'll always be an old man to me. I'm still a teenager, after all, to me you're basically ancient." He snickered, digging his finger just under Phil's ribs.

Allowing himself to be dipped backwards, Phil let himself enjoy the way Dan ran his fingers through Phil’s hair to wash through it for him. "But it is hard on me,” Phil admitted after another moment. “I don't like to resort to murder. It doesn't mean I won't do what's necessary to protect those around me, but… it takes its toll on me.”

"I hope you won't have to resort to murder again," Dan murmured. "And especially not because of me." He didn't like the thought of Phil having to act against his morals, even if it was something Phil demanded he was okay with. Where he could, Dan vowed to do Phil's killing for him, seeing as Dan was already damned and didn't hold the same scruples as Phil did. He wouldn't have thought twice about killing the Duke - it was just the fact that  _ Phil _ had to do it that was wrong.

Sometimes, Dan wondered what that made him, exactly. He could see from the heaviness of Phil’s eyes and limbs that he was taking it hard, or at the very least feeling guilty. Dan couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like that. Killing to survive had been part of his life for so long it was difficult to separate any real feelings of remorse from that.

Phil was a better man than him. Dan already knew this, but it made something tighten in his gut to realise just how deep the difference went. For all Dan’s posturing and complaining about the Royals, Phil was still a better man than him.

The most Dan could do now was protect him from any future wrongdoing, and try to take the flack for Phil as much as he possibly could.

Phil couldn’t help but to agree with Dan in hoping this would be the last murder he had to commit, the only problem was… he knew that this would not be the last time, not for as long as he held the mantle as Captain of the Royal Guard, not so long as he decided to maintain ties with the King of Thieves. 

So… forever, then. That wasn’t too big a sacrifice, even for Phil. Not if it meant protecting his people, his  _ Dan _ . 

Dan was done washing Phil now, but far too comfortable to move, so Dan simply floated there, holding Phil against his chest. The mountain lake was quiet and relaxed, set away from the narrow path in its own secluded corner. It was a nice, peaceful place - Dan could fall asleep there, if he let himself. They both lay so comfortably floating in the water, Phil’s head resting on Dan’s chest now. It was truly wonderful.

As the quiet surrounded them once more, Phil felt his mind wandering. He couldn’t help thinking about before, with the Duke...

The fight had been over so quick, it seemed. Phil was having a hard time remembering it in proper detail, other than the panic, the fear, the emotions he’d allowed to lead him as his best strategy to taking down the Duke. All he really knew was that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the safety of his thief, of keeping the man safe… It seemed almost silly, now. 

Things could have ended far differently than they had. Why hadn’t Phil just been more careful, not thrown himself at the Duke the way he had, left himself open to being physically overpowered, regardless of how short a time, and the Duke had held him down quite a long while, if Phil was being honest with himself. 

Thoughts becoming almost too much for him, Phil asked, “What if I’d fallen to him? What if I’d died?”

Dan's eyes instantly hardened. How Phil could say that - could say it with such  _ ease _ \- Dan couldn’t fathom. He tightened his grip around Phil and pressed his face into Phil's hair, closing his eyes. The thought of losing Phil was unbearable - Dan was never going to allow it to happen.

"We aren't talking about that," Dan said in a dangerously low tone. "I'm not letting you go that easily after you somehow wormed your way into my heart, Phil. I couldn't - I  _ can't _ lose someone else. I just can't." He closed his eyes briefly, trembling. "I already swore vengeance for my family's death. It would only get far, far worse if I had you to avenge, as well. In fact, your Kingdom may very well not survive the experience. So don't go dying on me, OK?"

Phil almost wished he'd kept their experience peaceful, rather than asking such an insensitive question, and yet having Dan wrap himself tighter around Phil, pressing his face into Phi's hair, was almost enough for him not to regret it at all. He liked having Dan hold him tight, liked knowing how important he was to Dan, and liked knowing that his wouldn't have been a death that Dan could have wiped away so easily. 

Maybe that was cruel of Phil, to be glad that his death would hurt Dan, but even as a shiver went up his spine at the thought of the destruction Dan would cause for his loss of Phil, he couldn't help it. No one had ever treasured Phil. Even when others had attempted to court him, his brother had been more treasured than Phil by both their suitors. Phil was just the second brother, a shot at royalty when Martyn was lost to them. 

It had been one of the most hurtful moments of Phil’s life, to realize this. That he was nothing more than a castaway to their people, not enough, but… doable.

Phil clung back to Dan as tight as ever.

"I won't die on you," he promised softly, eyes closed. "I wouldn't dare to die on you, my thief. Not after all you've done for me. I owe you at least a hundred years, don't you agree?" Phil teased quietly. He wanted to twist in Dan's hold, embrace him properly, maybe even kiss him now that he wasn't covered in the Duke's blood, but he was also so, so tired, he couldn’t even think of moving.

Phil's words were a soft comfort to Dan, and he relaxed even further, hugging Phil close. He was so warm, even in the cool of the water, and Dan loved having someone to curl up to, to nuzzle against and hold tight the way he could hold Phil. He breathed him in and gave a gentle hum of happiness. "I think one hundred years should do it. I'd prefer an eternity, though."

"An eternity sounds particularly nice," Phil said, smiling at that. It was good to hear Dan’s soft voice as it whispered in his ear just how much he wanted Phil to stick around. They hadn’t yet said those fateful words, but Phil thought they both knew just how much they meant to each other. Still… there was one thing bothering Phil. 

He’d had to spend so much time with the Duke alone today. Phil knew the jealousy Dan had experienced the day before couldn’t have gone away that easily. He might have killed the Duke already, but --

“I’m sorry if today was hard on you. I know it can’t have been easy to see me flirting with the Duke, using him the way I did…” Phil murmured, rolling his head on Dan’s chest to cast a look upwards at him. He bit his lip. “I told you the Duke meant nothing to me, and I know you believed me, but it can’t have been easy…” 

Phil trailed off for a moment, and then he said, “But I need you to know. That, back there? That was for you. No one gets to treat my thief the way the Duke did you. The way he spoke of you…” Phil trailed off, gritting his teeth at the memory of the Duke threatening to kill Dan regardless of Phil’s decision in marrying him. He had to turn his head back skywards so he could glare at nothing, rather than Dan.

The idea that Phil had killed the Duke in defence of Dan sent a chill running down Dan’s spine. That he could mean so much to another person was still a surprise to Dan, who was far more used to the cut-throat world of his thieves than the one from which Phil and the Duke came from.

It was a novelty to have someone else caring for him enough to protect him, but it also made Dan’s stomach twist unpleasantly. Phil had been in danger, and Dan hadn’t even  _ known _ .

He span Phil gently in the water, reluctant to move him, but wanting to see his face again. Dan cupped his cheek with one large hand and smiled warmly, smoothing his thumb softly against Phil's skin.

Being moved was disgruntling, but Phil allowed it, opening his eyes and smiling at Dan when he cupped his cheek. His arms went easily around Dan's waist, dragging him near. He loved the way that Dan's palm fit over his cheek. It was a warm presence, so much better than any of the girls who'd ever touched him before, wanting to woo Phil. Dan's hands were calloused and strong, but nonetheless soft, and he was the only person Phil had ever known to be bigger than him. 

It was a good feeling, to be smaller than someone for once. To feel protected just being in their embrace.

"I do appreciate that," Dan murmured. "I would never want you in danger because of me, but… I admit it is nice to have someone else fighting my battles for me. Makes a good change." He adopted a stern expression for a moment. "But that does  _ not _ mean you have permission to fight for me, you know? No putting yourself in unnecessary danger."

Snorting, Phil rested his chin on Dan's shoulder, inhaling the scent of his hair. "No unnecessary danger, fine. But I will fight for you, Dan. I will always fight for you, whether you want me to or not. If and when I deem it necessary, I will do everything within my power to protect you."

“No, that isn’t the agreement,” Dan argued, but he could see the stubborn determination in Phil’s eyes. He huffed. “Well, maybe we can agree to protect each other, then. I still don’t like the thought of you in danger.”

Dan sighed, leaning against Phil's chest and resting his head in the crook of Phil's neck. It was nice to hold Phil, yes, but Dan equally loved being held by him. Having Phil wrap himself completely around Dan made Dan feel safer than ever. "I am glad I found you," Dan mumbled. "I didn't expect you to be anything like this, but I'm pretty thrilled you are, to be honest." He snorted softly. "The Captain of the Royal Guard just killed for me. I never saw this coming.

Phil swallowed thickly. Yes, he knew where Dan was coming from. Phil had never been so grateful to meet someone in his life. 

'I love you,' sat thick and heavy on Phil's tongue, but he didn't speak it, pressing a delicate kiss to Dan's ear instead. 

He'd already given Dan his heart, but those words felt like locking it away with Dan forever, and Phil, while secure in the knowledge of his feelings and his relationship with Dan, was still so afraid…

Worried about what he’d do if they stayed here like this any longer, Phil started to pull away from Dan’s embrace, pressing a swift kiss to his thief’s cheek before pulling all the way away. 

"We should get back. We have a long day tomorrow, and I think I'm going to collapse any second, now,” he said, yawning for good measure. 

The words weren’t entirely a lie, but at the same time, Phil just wanted… a moment to himself. Today had taken more from him than he’d ever expected it would, and he was still reeling from what he’d done, let alone his feelings for Dan. 

One day, he’d say those words… but that day was not quite today.

Dan sighed a little when Phil suggested that they go back, even though he knew he was right. Dan kind of didn't want to leave their little moment, well, ever. It was too nice to be held by Phil, and to be holding him in return, resting comfortably in each other's hold. It was so warm and comfortable. Dan didn't think he'd ever felt as safe, like nothing could break in and ruin them.

Eventually, though, real life would catch up with them, as it always would, so Dan disentangled himself with a soft, disgruntled noise, pulling Phil in for one last, soft kiss. "Right you are," he murmured. "I wouldn't put it past Brandon to try taking some of our stuff if we stay out too long."

It was nice, the way 'we' and 'our' had become natural parts of Dan's vocabulary again now. He linked fingers with Phil and drew him gently out of the lake, though he eyed Phil's clothes with vague disgust. They were still covered in blood. 

Snorting himself, Phil nodded, having the feeling that for all of Brandon's sweet talking to Dan, he  _ was _ still a thief and seemed to be a bit of a kleptomaniac. He hadn't seemed able to help himself from picking over the Duke's dead body almost immediately to find every piece of treasure he had on him, not to mention the more useful items. Phil's disgust was so real he didn't even want the useful stuff, and was glad to hand them off the Brandon.

"As little as I want him stealing from us, I've got all my most precious items right here," Phil murmured, humming as he pressed a hand over Dan's heart. "Particularly this one," he added, teasing. He kissed Dan again once more as well, just because he could, and would have drawn him in for something much longer if it weren't for the yawn that cracked his jaw seconds later. 

Dan chuckled, shaking his head at Phil’s ridiculousness. "Cheesy as ever, my Prince. I would offer to go grab you a change of clothes, but I don't really want to leave you alone just now." He smirked a little, casting Phil a sidelong wink. "Besides, I'm quite enjoying the view."

As always, Phil immediately blushed to have Dan teasing him, smirking at him, and shifted a bit in a strange, pointless attempt to cover himself up. 

"Are you afraid I'll disappear if you take your eyes off of me?" Phil teased back, doing his best to get over his shyness when it came to Dan looking at him. It was easier after they'd just had sex, but Phil wanted to be able to accept and tease Dan back one day, too, to be able to stand buck naked in front of him and not feel a shred of indecency. He wanted to feel… like Dan’s.

“Something like that,” Dan answered lightly, amused by Phil’s apparent shyness. He chuckled, bending down and scooping up the rest of Phil’s clothes. “These are too soiled for you to wear, come on, just hide behind me while we head back.”

Rolling his eyes at Dan’s teasing, Phil took Dan’s hand in his and began to lead the two of them back down the mountain path they’d climbed up and to their cavern. Dan was fully dressed and holding onto Phil’s soiled clothing, which left Phil with nothing to cover his modesty. Snatching the offending garments away from a snickering Dan’s hand, Phil quickly shoved them in front of his intimate bits, and half hoped that Brandon would be gone when they got back. 

He wasn't, and Phil might have hidden behind Dan's body a little bit when Brandon's eyes darted over to them, not that anyone could prove it to be true. The bandit’s grin was lecherous, however, and he licked his lips noticeably at the sight of the naked Prince, something that made Phil more than just a little uncomfortable. He would have thought the bandit would have been more respectful of Phil when Dan considered him his property, but he didn’t say a word in defence of himself, instead choosing to remain half hidden behind Dan’s figure in front of him.

Dan had to bite his lip to hide his grin at the way Phil was hiding behind him. It was just a little bit too cute, having him hovering at Dan's elbow and ducking with a blush whenever he sensed someone's eyes on him.

Taking pity on him, Dan sent Phil off into the cave and gestured to Brandon to follow him outside, giving Phil some much-needed privacy to dress himself. The sun was very low in the sky by now, casting long shadows across the mountain pass, and if Dan didn’t know better he would have been afraid of the darkness.

"I'm just helping myself to your deer before I take off, my King," Brandon stated playfully, still glancing towards the cave that hid Phil.

“Stop it,” Dan berated him tiredly. “Phil isn’t yours, I said.”

Brandon snickered, but then his face grew more serious. He gave Dan a long look. “No, I can see for pretty certain that he isn’t mine. You, though…”

Dan bit his inner cheek, doing his damnedest to hold back a flush. Brandon’s eyes were sharp, seeing much more than most people gave him credit for, but Dan knew him, knew just how much intelligence was hiding behind that rough exterior.

There was very little that Brandon didn’t see.

“So you’re still adamant you’re going after dragon scale?” Brandon asked after a minute.

Dan nodded fiercely. “We don’t have a choice. Phil’s family need it.”

Brandon considered him again, a moment of silence stretching out between them filled heavy with expectancy. Dan resisted the urge to shuffle his feet. Although he knew he had Brandon’s respect and loyalty, it was difficult not to feel like a child before his gaze. Brandon had been at this game far, far longer than Dan had, after all.

“May I speak bluntly, my King?” Brandon asked eventually.

Dan inclined his head once.

“The way I see it, the Captain is the one without the choice here.” Brandon tucked his thumbs into his trousers, adopting an air of casualness that was far from his serious tone. “Since when have you given two shits about the royals?”

Dan’s eyes narrowed. “I am not a bad man, Brandon.”

“I’d be the last to say that,” Brandon agreed, “But this? You would rejoice in the suffering of the royals, Dan, you know this. You have before.”

Dan barely concealed a flinch. He knew what Brandon was referring to - and yes, there had indeed been a time when Dan did everything he could to hurt any royal that he could. Phil’s Uncle was testament enough to that, but… but Dan regretted it, had always regretted it, and even more so now he knew Phil.

Revealing that to Brandon could be tricky, were it not that Brandon was a lone thief who rarely if ever saw the others from their community. If Dan confided in him, he could be sure it wouldn’t go any further.

“I just wonder,” Brandon continued, “Whether you know for sure what you are doing. I have seen you with the Captain, I know what I see. But does he?”

Dan’s eyes narrowed. “What are you saying?”

Brandon looked Dan full in the eyes, and his gaze was more knowing than anything. “I’m saying, does your Philip realise exactly what all this means for you?”

“He knows what I am,” Dan answered. “He doesn’t expect me to give that up. I am still the King of Thieves.”

“I didn’t mean that,” Brandon gently reprimanded. “I meant, does he know your past? Why I’ve never seen you let anyone in before?”

Dan froze.

“I don’t mean to bring up old wounds,” Brandon added, his eyes softening as he looked up at Dan. “But I have seen you at your worst, Dan. At your lowest. Does your Philip know that? Does he know why so few have ever counted themselves as close to you?”

Dan swallowed. He hadn’t expected this conversation to take this turn, though he should have expected it really - Brandon was fiercely protective. Dan just didn’t ever think he could have seen  _ Phil _ as a threat.

“He doesn’t know everything yet,” Dan admitted after a moment. “But he knows more than most. He wouldn’t hurt me.”

Brandon lifted a brow. “You told him?”

“Not everything. Not yet.” Dan swallowed. “But I will.”

Brandon looked at him for a moment longer, but then he smiled. “Then I wish you well. You guard that heart of yours far too well for your own good, King. I trust you’ve given it to the right person.”

“I have,” Dan answered. “Believe me.”

Phil reappeared then, fully dressed and still looking a little bashful. Dan grinned at him, leaving Brandon’s side to go and take his arm.

Brandon watched them both for a moment, watched the way Phil leaned into Dan’s side, and then he nodded. "It’s time for me to be going. I'd leave the Duke's body to the animals if I were you two, but that's just me. Here's to hoping I see you around again, Captain Philip," he added with a little wink, before taking his leave. 

"I'll be seeing you, Brandon," Dan nodded in return, rolling his eyes a little as he took in the amount of meat he'd taken. At least there were only two mouths left to feed, thanks to Phil getting rid of the Duke. 

Dan watched Brandon leave with a small smile - it was good to see someone else from his world, no matter how briefly. His words weighed heavily in Dan’s mind, though. Perhaps he had been keeping his secrets too close for too long.

Even so, Dan had to admit, he liked seeing Phil with just time to themselves. He smirked a little once Brandon was out of sight, taking in Phil's now-dressed form. "You sure you wanted to find clothes? I  _ really _ don't mind if you carried on walking around bare for a while." His eyes were bright as he watched Phil moving, never getting enough of how Phil was so shy and coy. Dan loved seeing him be bashful, it just made him want to stay close to Phil and wrap him up forever.

Muttering to himself, Phil answered, "No, I would very much so prefer to be clothed, no matter how much you like to look at my bum.” He was still blushing profusely even now he was wearing a new pair of trousers and a white tunic of Dan's. 

"You're so protective of me, and yet you say nothing to your bandit friend when he tries to check me out," Phil continued on lightly, eyes glinting as he tossed Dan a look over his shoulder. "Growing bored of me already, thief? If you want to spice things up a bit, that's fine, but I hope you aren't planning on bringing anyone else to our bed chambers."

"In my defence, you have a nice bum," Dan shrugged, walking to Phil’s side and fingering the white tunic of his that Phil had decided to take as his own. It suited him. Dan loved the quiet intimacy of their clothes sharing, of the way it said so much of how comfortable they were with each other. He was a little shocked by Phil's further teasing, giving a little eye roll. "I promise you, if I was going to spice things up, I wouldn't have to bring in someone else to do it."

Phil laughed at that, delighted at the very thought of what else Dan could show him that didn’t involve others, and finished sorting out his clothes until he felt comfortable. After that, he shoved the soiled and dried clothes in their bag, sure he’d find a use for them later on. 

Dan, meanwhile, had joined Phil in the cavern, and was staring distastefully down at the body of the dead Duke still lying in the centre of their camp. Grimacing, Dan shook his head, finally moving to look back up at Phil once more. "I know it's late, but do you feel like travelling on a little further? I don't want the Duke to spoil anything else between us. Not now he's finally gone."

Phil was just turning around when he caught sight of Dan’s deep frown as he stared down at the dead form of the Duke on the floor. Feeling his own stomach drop as Dan spoke, Phil realized that yes, he quite agreed with his thief. Yes. Despite his exhaustion, Phil would much prefer not staying in this cave with the Duke's dead body if he could avoid it.

"That's fine, I think I could go a little further," Phil agreed quietly, frowning darkly. Kicking at the Duke's body, Phil watched him roll so he was on his stomach, hiding the gruesome mark Phil had left behind from his knife. 

"And for the record, I'm not an idiot," he muttered to himself, his eyes sharp as they glared down at the Duke. If there was any consolation to the death… it was that Phil could finally feel that marginally bit safer without the Duke as a constant threat.

Dan was a little relieved when Phil agreed to going on a little further. He pressed a kiss to the top of Phil's head before going about packing up their belongings again, ready to get on the move.

"I was right, you know, about his intentions,” Phil added quietly, turning to Dan as he spoke.

Dan hummed in question, tossing a curious glance over his shoulder, but otherwise trying to stay focused on the task at hand; packing up camp, so he and his Prince could get far away from the dead body of the Duke. “How so?”

Phil chuckled humorlessly. “He wanted the throne. He wanted the power. He wanted… he wanted to use me, in whatever means necessary, to take over. He would have -- he would killed to have it.” Phil didn’t want to tell Dan what the Duke had said about his thief, so the words sat heavy on his tongue. “But the witch… he wasn’t working for her. Her gifts come with too hefty a price, he said…” Phil trailed off, turning away from Dan, and stared in disgust down at the Duke’s body once again.

“He would have had me choose. To bad he didn’t realize my choice would always be you.”

Dan’s eyes narrowed. Silent, dangerous anger was curling through his stomach, burning in his veins, and he joined Phil in staring distastefully down at the Duke. Dan had seen death too often in his relatively short life, but this time he couldn’t find it in himself to feel remorse.

The Duke had threatened his Phil. Dan was never going to be ok with that.

“Good job he underestimated you,” Dan agreed, and then crossed to Phil’s side and caught his arm in a tight grip. “I wouldn’t have let him take your power, though. Over my dead body. Literally.”

Phil paled at the thought, so Dan stepped in closer, used his free hand to cup Phil’s cheek. He looked him dead in the eyes and said earnestly, “One threat gone, at least. We know the witch wasn’t working with him. Let’s go get that dragon scale and get home to save your family, hm?”

Phil mellowed a little, and smiled softly. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

His heart was racing at what Dan had said though, the knowledge that the exact same thought had been going through the Duke’s mind…  _ over his dead body _ . Phil would never have to choose, he just had to remember that. The Duke had no power left, now.

Soon enough, Dan was moving to pack their things back up again, and as soon as he had them all taken care of, he walked steadily back over to Phil side, and took his hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. Phil turned to offer him a soft smile in response, and for a moment, Dan truly felt like everything might just actually be okay in the end. 

“Well, fuck the Duke. He’s dead. Gone. He can’t bother us anymore. Let’s be on our way,” Dan said, and lead Phil back out to the mountain trail once again. The sun was low enough to be hidden behind the mountains now, the sky cast in dark blues, and the air chilly. There were plenty of other little sheltered spots for them to hide in, though Dan kept his eye out for one that wouldn't set off Phil's panic about enclosed spaces, wanting to keep his Prince feeling safe, especially after a day like today. 

"I admit, travelling alone is much nicer than having all those tagalongs, wouldn't you agree?" Dan leaned affectionately against Phil's side, sharing his space.

Despite Phil's exhaustion, he enjoyed getting to be out and about with just Dan again, and he nudged him with a chuckle in reaction to his words. 

"Yes. I much prefer to be alone with my thief," he agreed with a small snort, though his smile gave away how he really felt about the idea. His jaw soon cracked on another yawn, however, and he stretched his back a bit by rolling back his shoulders, listening to the joints click pleasantly. He was beyond tired for the day, ready to crash and burn, and just finally… rest.

Clearly amused by Phil, Dan nudged him back. "Come on then, sleepy head. Let's find you shelter. We have a long day ahead of us."

** 

Falling asleep and waking up without the threat of the Duke hanging over their heads anymore was an incredible experience. Phil hadn’t realized just how much weight had been on his shoulders from the Duke alone, and despite knowing how close he and Dan were now getting to the dragon and what they’d be forced to face  _ there _ , somehow, the road ahead seemed far easier now. 

He felt like he could relax that tiny bit more, because instead of two seemingly impossible threats, they now only had one, and while the clock was ticking away on their time to get the dragon scale, Phil felt confident that they could do this. If no one else could, he and his King of Thieves would surely manage. Phil just had to believe that they would get out alive, as he was his kingdom’s last hope…

Phil made breakfast this time, a quick cooking of the leftover meat from last night, that he served to Dan with a sense of urgency in his movements. He knew they were getting close to village two, and then, higher still, they’d hit village three -- the one they suspected to be just on the outskirts of the dragon’s home. If all went to plan, they’d reach the dragon’s lair no later than nightfall, if not sooner still. 

Breakfast was shared with a kind of common camaraderie, with a few kisses thrown in between because they  _ could _ , but soon enough, both Dan and Phil were gathering their things from the small, shaded overhang they’d found last night, and heading forward on their trek through the mountain pass. 

They spent the morning teasing each other, giggling about this and that, while they both did their best to focus and learn together about the mountains. Dan knew them a slight bit better than he did the forests, but far less than the desert, and Phil knew nothing of them at all, and yet they worked together as a good team, learning secrets that would keep them safe in the future, should they need them. Phil was sure they’d need them on the trek back downwards, guarding the dragon scale as they would be, but he didn’t say the words aloud lest he jinx the two of them. 

It was because of this casual teasing, this learning of information from careful consideration of the terrain and the animals they watched skitter about, that Dan was not only able to spot the next village long before they were within proper eye shot, hidden as they were behind long stalagmites and rock, but he was able to find a way to avoid it entirely. 

“There,” Dan whispered to Phil, unsure if there were hunters on the prowl who might hear them, let alone skywalkers, men who could infiltrate the mind of a bird and spy on their enemies below. Phil followed the direction Dan was pointing, and stared harshly into the dusty mountain air. 

“Where?” he asked just as quietly. “I see nothing but the village, what are you--?”

“There,” Dan said again, this time a hiss, as he reached for Phil’s face and guided his gaze to -- a narrow pass through the mountain. Phil’s eyes went wide. The sight of it alone was terrifying, and made his chest constrict with fear at the idea of being so encompassed by the Earth. It might not be under ground, but his fear extended to tight spaces, and --

“Phil. Listen to me. It’s our only way. If we want to avoid as much trouble as possible, you have to try for me. I’ll be there every step of the way,” Dan promised, voice low and careful as he spoke to Phil. Phil’s fingers were trembling, and Dan seemed far more aware of that than Phil, as he reached out to comfort him, to settle his nerves. “You’re okay,” Dan promised again. “You’re fine.”

Phil wasn’t so sure he  _ was _ fine, and yet, he knew Dan was right. If they wanted to avoid any more trouble than they had to, it would be for the best if they used Dan’s shortcut through the mountain and up. 

“How do you know it goes through, past the village?” Phil asked. “How do you know it’s safe?”

For a moment, Dan didn’t say a word, and Phil felt his heart clench up in fear. Surely, Dan wouldn’t send them on a mission as risky as this one if he wasn’t certain --

Dan’s hand gripped Phil’s chin again, and he directed his gaze once more, further out of the canyon they were staring at. There, a tiny speck…

“Because I just watched that mountain lion run through it,” he reassured Phil, his eyes dark and glinting with mischief, “and because I am far more observant than you, my Prince, even if you  _ do _ adore the animals more than me.”

Eyes wide in surprise, Phil could do nothing more than stare after the running speck so far out now that Phil couldn’t quite make him out, and then he was bursting into startled laughter, reaching up to smack a hand over his mouth to cover the sound. Shaking his head, Phil closed his eyes, and pulled himself together with a little sigh. 

“You, my thief, are amazing.”

“I know,”  Dan shot back with a cheeky grin, but Phil didn’t even mind as he stopped to pull Dan into a soft, warm kiss. 

How Phil had ever managed to get so lucky as to find a man like Dan, he would never know, but one thing was for sure; Phil was never letting anyone take him away from him again, not after he’d only just found him. Phil sighed as their lips came together again, and again, and again for a few minutes, before they finally pulled properly apart.

The sun was growing higher in the sky. If they wanted to reach the dragon soon…

“Let’s go,” Phil whispered, an excited but nervous grin of his own on his face now, and took Dan’s hand to cart him on over to the little crevice that would hopefully keep them hidden from the second village on the mountain. 

They had to duck behind far more rocks than Phil had ever imagined having to hide behind, skirting their way along the shadowed planes of the mountain pass, out of sight and out of mind from those who would seek to find them, but they managed. The mountain crevice turned out to be far closer than Phil was anticipating, as well, and soon enough, they were stood just outside the shell of it, peering down its narrow entryway and into the shadows within that hid its secrets, even with the sun pouring down its light upon them.

Gulping at the sight, Phil snatched Dan’s hand in his once again, beginning to feel his throat close up that way it did when he had to face this particular fear, and whispered to Dan, “Don’t let go of my hand. No matter what.”

There was no hesitation in Dan’s voice when he replied, “Never.”

Despite the terror, and the way that his body trembled, the way his eyes began to water already with the fear, Phil held himself tall, and began to move forward.

And so they went, taking the first terrifying steps into an unknown place they only assumed was safe because a mountain lion had managed to run through from one end to the other without any seeming interruption. Still, Phil knew it was their only choice if they wanted to make it to the dragon. Should they be so lucky, they might be able to brave the villages on the way down, but the two would have to face that hurdle when it came. 

For now, they would avoid the middle village if only to save their strength for a battle with the third, closest to the top of the mountain they were currently scaling, and closest to the dragon lair itself. They would be the most fanatic in serving their lord and master, and Phil knew it would take everything to get past them, but he would not stop there. He would find a way to get a fresh dragon scale and save his family before the next three weeks were up if it was the last thing he ever did. 

The crevice was just as dark on the inside, though from time to time, it would wind just enough that Dan and Phil could see a bit of sun shining light down upon the path ahead. It was steep, and just as hard a walk as the mountain pass outside it, if not more, with Dan and Phil having to scale over rock after boulder in their path, and yet, that was enough distraction to almost make Phil forget how close together the walls were. His chest was tight, his breathing uneven, but there was Dan holding his hand every step of the way, and the trees and animals lurking in their branches were just loud enough to keep Phil interested in what they might be. 

They were careful never to disturb a nest, or a creature as it lay in its den, but it was difficult in such a narrow space, and more than once, Phil thought he and Dan were done for for sure. His leg came down too hard on a rock as he landed from a fall over a boulder he and Dan had climbed, and the sound of a rattler scared them both so deeply that they froze in place and refused to move an inch until they saw the snake slither away between the very rocks they’d only just scaled seconds before. 

Letting out a breath of relief, the two continued on their way through the darkness, and hoped that soon, very soon, they’d reach the end. 

**

Phil would never know how they managed it, what with the way his chest constricting left him both breathless and dizzy for a good portion of their journey, but one second, Phil was praying that they’d finally leave this hell, and the next, they were pressing out from the crevice on the other side of the second village, and into the bright afternoon sunlight. 

Instantly, Phil was letting go of Dan’s hand to collapse to the floor and take in deep lungfuls of air, the panic quickly taking hold now that he was free from the confines from earlier. He could feel the terror grip his heart and nearly rip straight through him, only now, he couldn’t quite manage to make it stop. He could feel his heart trying to beat right out of his chest, his head somehow growing even more dizzy, when he realized that he needed to get himself under control before he completely blacked out. 

“Daniel, Daniel,” Phil managed to gasp, reaching up for Dan’s hand, which found his almost as instantly as Dan’s other arm came up around his shoulders. “Count -- three,” Phil managed, and did his best to concentrate, to wait for Dan to do just that. He just needed something to hold onto, to keep himself together. It had been so long now, since this had happened, but never before had Phil braved his fear for as long as he had this day. 

He couldn’t be more proud of himself, but also… he just needed to get himself under control.

“...Three….One...Two...Three,” Dan was mumbling, low and straight into Phil’s ear, the feel of his breathing even and undistressed from beside Phil, and something that Phil could cling onto if he’d just give himself the moment to do so. His eyes were screwed tight and closed, and his chest was heavy against his body, but he was  _ trying _ dammit, no one could say that he wasn’t trying. He just had to focus, and focus he did, as best as he could, on the way that Dan kept his breathing even, and he counted out a slow steady stream of numbers that Phil used to force  _ himself _ to breathe.

Never before had Phil had someone to walk him through a panic attack, but as the tears began to fall, never before had he felt so -- happy. 

He had someone now, someone who would take care of him and not make him go through this on his own. Someone he could share his deepest, darkest fears with, and who wouldn’t turn on him in an instant to use those fears against him. Phil finally had someone that he could love unconditionally, and who could love him just as equally back, and he’d never felt so good in his life, especially in the midst of a panic attack.

Dan circled his arms around Phil and cradled him, still counting in his ear. Fear clutched at Dan’s heart, but he refused to let it show, and for once he was thankful that he was a healer’s son as he remembered well enough what to do in situations like this. He just needed to give Phil the space and time to relax and remember he was safe again, and stay by his side the whole time.

That, Dan could do easily, even with guilt gripping at his heart that he’d forced them to go through such a tiny, narrow passageway.

“One… two… three…” Dan continued to count, his tone as low and soft as he could make it. He’d lowered Phil down to the ground and had one arm looped over his shoulders, his thumb rubbing a soothing, even rhythm against Phil’s arm. The pass had been unpleasant for both of them, but for Phil, it was so much worse, with no space around for him to breathe.

So Dan just held him and counted aloud, and waited for it to pass.

It took some time, it always did, for Phil to calm down, but eventually he managed it. His head refused to stop spinning, but he was getting his breathing under control, and after a few moments, he was even able to look up and stare at Dan, just to keep himself anchored to something other than the terrifying darkness behind his eyes. Dan didn’t stop counting, not even for a second, not even when he began to sound like he was growing a bit breathless himself from the steady stream of words, and for that, Phil was grateful.

When his breathing was under control, Phil used his grip on Dan’s hand to squeeze at his fingers, and began to shift away, hoping Dan would get the hint that he could stop now. He did, his voice coming to an abrupt stop as he looked down at Phil with a face so pale, Phil might have thought he’d died. 

“Phil…” Dan whispered, reaching up with calloused fingers to wipe away the tear tracks on his face. “I’m --”

But Phil cut him off before he could continue, shaking his head fervently. “No. Shush. Don’t apologize to me, Dan. I did what I had to do.”

Phil’s words were still a little breathless, a little more weak than he might have wanted them to be, but he wasn’t going to let something as silly as a panic attack get him down. He was weak, sure, and usually an attack of this magnitude left him exhausted for the day, but Phil didn’t have the luxury of time to waste right now. He had to pull himself together and get to the next village. 

He had to save his family. 

“I’m okay.”

Dan offered Phil an almost bitter smile in return to that, and he used his grip on Phil’s face to swipe under his eyes one more time before drawing Phil in for a quick kiss. His lips trembled against Phil’s, as if he’d been afraid, and the thought of that was… both horrible, and amazing, to Phil.

Dan’s mouth was tender against his, adoring in the way that it took, sincere in its emotion. Phil almost expected for Dan to be crying when he pulled away, but he wasn’t. Instead, he smiled once more at Phil, and whispered, “My brave Prince.”

Grinning, exhausted, Phil shrugged at Dan. 

“I suppose so,” he replied, simple as ever. Dan chuckled and rolled his eyes, drawing Phil in one more time for another kiss, before patting him lightly on the cheek. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dan replied fondly. “Are you okay now?” he asked almost immediately as a follow up, eyes turning shrewd once more. “Do we need to take a rest? We can find shelter, finish the journey tomorrow --”

“No!” Phil shouted, interrupting Dan once more. “After all that we just did to get here? Hell, no, Dan. We continue. Right now.”

Dan looked stony, like he was about to argue, and Phil cut him off once more before he could. Standing quickly, and nearly losing his balance for it, Phil righted himself, and hoisted the two packs on his shoulders up further once more. 

“If you don’t come with me, then I guess I’ll just have to go after the dragon on my own,” he said, and without wasting another moment, began walking forward, up the mountain pass once more. He could see where it formed, even here, a few meters out from the line of the village. He could get back on track easily enough on his own.

Of course, almost instantly, Phil heard the sound of Dan scrambling to follow him, and tried not to let the relief show as Dan caught up with him. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Dan muttered, catching up with Phil rather quickly. “Course I’m coming with you, you stubborn fool.” His fingers weaved back through Phil’s, and he squeezed so tightly that Phil knew his thief understood. 

They didn’t have any more time to waste. What if this didn’t work? He wanted to get home as soon as possible, that way, if the sorcerer had been lying, they wouldn’t be completely fucked and out of time before they could find some other cure.

What, Phil didn’t know, so he’d just have to hope and pray that this would work in the end.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry if we have yet to reply to your comments/messages. You guys can't imagine how much they mean to us, and how much you guys make us smile. This fic is everything to us, and it makes us sad when we can't reply as much as we'd like to. Julia has a harder time with getting the energy to reply, so I usually take care of it, but I have been insanely busy lately and haven't been able to sit down and do much of anything recently, part of why this chapter is being posted early tonight! Thank you guys for being so understanding, and know that we appreciate every single comment we get!

It wasn’t until they were able to see the third village appearing rather suddenly within their view that Dan used his hold on Phil’s hand to drag him rather suddenly behind a large boulder that had been hiding a large cave from view. For a moment, Phil didn’t even realize it was there, either, and he made a surprised squeaking noise at Dan’s sudden movement, but then his gaze caught on the hollow darkness, and he felt a grin begin to curl up the sides of his mouth.

“My thief?” Phil asked, a quiet question he already knew the answer too.

“Better safe than sorry,” Dan replied easily with a quick shrug and an easy smile. “Besides, now we have a hiding place for our gear, and a chance to change into those disguises we talked about -- hmm, how long ago now?” Dan teased, already dropping his bag to the cave floor and ushering Phil inside.

Following after him, Phil used the light from the still setting sun outside to help him find the outfits Dan had figured would do back at the beginning of their journey. He stripped out of his clothes as Dan did the same, and pulled on the slightly more baggy pair of trousers, but paused as he moved to tug on an old looking tunic. Perhaps… the blood soaked one would serve him better?

Phil considered it for a moment, and then, at the last minute, decided to change his outfit, tugging the blood stained item over his head, and then using the old tunic Dan had originally intended for him to use and taking his knife to it, carving out a kind of sweater that he then threw over his shoulders. With a grin, Phil tussled up his mussed and dusty hair, and turned to Dan, who was already standing beside him dressed in far neater clothes that made Dan look almost particularly muscular, and his hunter’s bow thrown over his back.

He had one brow lifted in question at Phil’s outfit, but didn’t say anything as Phil stared back at him.

“You look ridiculous,” Dan eventually settled on, making Phil laugh as he reached out and tussled up Dan’s hair as well.

“As do you, my Prince, but that’s the point. The villagers aren’t meant to take us seriously, remember? They’re meant to assume we’re going to willingly sacrifice ourselves to their idol.”

Sighing loudly, Dan could do nothing more than concede to Phil’s point with a heavy shrug.

“I suppose… that’s not far from the truth, in the end. Alright. Are you ready then, uncle?” Dan teased, nudging at Phil and watching as he laughed as well. The expression almost didn’t fit his outfit, covered in dried, old blood as he was, and yet, Dan could see vestiges of his love under all the dirt and sweat and tears on his cheeks.

"I'm ready," Phil agreed after a moment.

Dan emerged with Phil back into the daylight, then, blinking, and led the way over to the path leading into the village they’d been approaching only moments before. Shifting a bit in his unfamiliar clothes, and not much liking the way he felt so much younger in this outfit, Dan tried not to let his antsiness show.

He was definitely enjoying Phil's look, though, dressed up like a senile old fool as he was.

"Come along, then," Dan hummed. "You're going to be my mad Uncle Alfred, and I'll be your nephew called Jason. You were insisting on coming here for gold, and as the most fit of the family I got dragged along for the ride. That's our backstory, if you've got any suggestions let me know." Dan winked, smirking. "Personally, I don't think you'll have to work too hard to look senile, though."

Phil rolled his eyes, whacking Dan roughly and trying not to feel too annoyed when his thief avoided it.

Dan dodged Phil's whack with a snicker, reluctantly removing his hand from Phil's as they drew near to the village. Unfortunately, their story meant that he'd have to watch his touches around Phil, keeping things appropriate for an uncle and his nephew.

"Just… follow each other's lead. We don't want to get ourselves into more trouble than we already have if we screw each other up," Phil muttered in reply. He didn’t really have any other suggestions than that one, though. Dan’s cover story would work well enough, and it was just as well that Phil wouldn’t have to act too much older than a crazy uncle who’d probably had one too many knocks to the head.

All he really knew, however, was that the villagers were never going to let the Prince and his suitor through to the Dragon, no matter what pull Phil and his family supposedly had here. It might be strange dressing as anything other than a commoner, and playing pretend as someone entirely loony, but, well, if it meant saving his family, so be it. There was no way in hell Phil was letting anyone else hold the cure for his family over his head again.

The Duke had learned the hard way not to try and manipulate Phil.

The final village the two men entered did not begin with a greeting at the gates, though it was clear from the few people out and about that they’d seen the two coming from miles away. The village itself was pretty quiet, with most people out mining in the mountains, but there were still a few people left around to watch them with slightly suspicious gazes.

In reaction, Dan did his best to keep his act up, back straight and eyes bright with the eager interest of a young boy, possibly just shy of sixteen.

Phil, meanwhile, did his best to paste a stupid, eager grin across his face as he and Dan moved steadily through the mountain people’s home. He knew, any minute, an elder would appear to bar them entry any further, but a senile old uncle and his nephew surely wouldn’t know that, right? So Phil pretended as if he wasn’t suspicious in the least bit, choosing instead to swing his gaze from side to side like this was all entirely new to him.

As expected, a village elder stopped them just at the other end of the village, just as the village exit came into sight. He appeared as if he’d been there all along, seeming to arrive out of thin air and press a long, thin spear in front of him against the ground. His expression was dark and intimidating, much harsher than the elder at the first village, and his eyes were shrewd, like he was looking through both Dan and Phil.

Phil tried to hide his shudder, before realizing that perhaps he should not.

Moments later, two more guards appeared on either side of the elder, effectively blocking Dan and Phil off from the exit of the village.

"What is your business here?" the elder asked, voice gruff.

He had a long white beard that had been braided, and a green tunic on, arms crossed tight across his chest. The green tunic, however, was what caught and held Phil’s attention, as it had a tint to it, as if it had been touched by magic, and Phil flinched as he realized the dangers that might reside here.

The witch had been here, but would the villagers truly attack them? Phil had no way of knowing. How in the world were he and Dan going to escape from the villagers after they’d survived the dragon? Better not to think of that just then.

Dan tensed the instant the bearded man appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Dan’s eyes quickly flickering to take in the two spear-bearing, threatening-looking people behind him. Dan held back a small sigh. Some small, hopeful part of him had been thinking they might just make it through the village unnoticed, but he should have known better.

Time to start the act.

"Greetings, my good friend!" Dan greeted, deliberately lightening his voice, pitching it up a bit higher than he usually would. He made sure to look as eager as he could. "We're just passing through, meaning you no disrespect."

As the charade began, Phil did his best to make himself appear far more senile than he really was. He knew his hair appeared to be greying from all the ash and dust on the mountain, even after his recent bath with Dan, but he needed far more than to appear older to these people. He needed to act insane, and as Dan spoke to the elder, Phil merely grinned at the guards on either side of him and allowed one of his eyes to drift to the right a little before righting itself in a little trick Phil had learned to entertain the kids in the Castle.

"I see." The bearded man, the elder of the village, looked them over suspiciously. "And your business is?"

Dan sighed. "Nothing of import, save an old man's wishes." He tugged on Phil's arm at that point, dragging him forward. "This here is my uncle - once a great, proud man, turned a little strange in his old age. He has these funny turns, you see." Dan dropped his voice conspiratorially, keeping up the dialect of the mountain people that he'd picked up from Brandon over the years. "He's convinced he had a vision of some gold, wouldn't let it go until he came to see for himself."

When Dan dragged Phil closer still to show him off, Phil jostled forward as if he were about to attack, watching as the guards and the elder all flinched back before the two guards picked up their spears to point them threateningly at Phil. Raising his hands in the air as he righted himself, Phil merely grinned at the two men, and did a slow circle for them to show that he was no threat.

The village elder watched this all with narrowed eyes, looking absolutely taken aback by both men. "Gold hunters?" he asked, sounding suspicious, unbelieving almost.

"Unfortunately," Dan replied ruefully. "I'd much rather be laying home in bed, to tell the truth, good Sir. But my family commands, and my mother said she'd whack me something rotten if I didn't lend my uncle my assistance." Dan deliberately grimaced. "You know what women are like."

The village elder looked suitably entertained, looking Phil over with a sharp eye. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm afraid you won't have much luck with gold in these parts - it's mostly a myth."

"Shh!" Dan quickly slapped his hands over Phil's ears, perhaps enjoying this a little too much. “You can’t tell him that, it’s his _dream_ , he’s utterly convinced of its existence.”

Phil, for his part, jumped, and returned his wandering gaze back towards the elder, eyes narrowed suspiciously, though he allowed himself to get distracted again quite easily.

Dan was quick to continue on the conversation by mouthing to the elder, "I'll never hear the end of it if we don’t at least _try_. Truthfully, I just want to spend a month or so camped out in the mountains, and then he'll forget all about this weird dream and we can move on. Just, please, grant us safe passage so I can get this charade over with soon."

The elder studied them closely, and Dan widened his eyes, attempting to look as innocent as possible (and he was a good actor and he knew it).

Eventually, the elder stepped aside, waving off his spears. "Alright. On your way. I wish you safe travels, though my advice is you don’t stay too long. We're expecting snow in a few months."

"Many thanks, and a blessing on your house," Dan responded formally, giving a short bow before grasping Phil's sleeve and leading him on his way.

All the acting was well worth it, when, quite suddenly Dan released his hold over Phil’s ears and started praising the mountain elder, tugging on Phil’s hand and beginning to lead him past the man who’d parted to allow Dan and Phil through. For a moment, Phil couldn’t believe that things had been so easy, and then he remembered the way the village people had looked at them.

They hadn’t been in the least surprised when Dan and Phil had shown up. They’d known they were coming, must have seen them coming through the pass much further down the mountain. They had such a good vantage point up here, in the highest village on this peak.

They thought Dan and Phil were nothing more than sacrifices to the dragon, and if they somehow managed to survive… well, then, their elder held a gift from the witch that he wore at all times, and Phil had no idea what it could actually do.

When this was all over, Phil had to come back here. Something needed to be done about these people and their -- their… beliefs. Sacrificing innocent people who happened to wander up here… that just couldn’t be done. Perhaps the prince had very little sway, but he could strike fear in these men’s hearts, and he could lead an army against them, if only to save his people.

Once free of the village, Dan and Phil continued their trek through the mountain pass, and up towards where they both guessed the dragon’s lair to be. The sun was on its slow descent, and noon had long passed, but dusk had not quite yet fallen. If all went well, Dan and Phil would escape the clutches of the dragon by sunrise, but if all went to hell… they could very well be here for a few days, if not weeks, yet.

The dragon needed to be asleep, but there had been no indication from the village people whether or not it was. Neither man had anything to go off of just yet, but they had safe passage now. The could travel back and forth from the dragon all they wanted, and no one would stop them. Not if they wanted their dragon to have a sacrifice, at least.

“When we go back… if we go back, after we’ve had the scale, at least... “ Phil said to Dan in a rush, “We pretend nothing has happened. We pretend we are still on the search for gold, and surely, the villagers will let us through for the night. They don’t want to lose their sacrifices, after all. And then, we can make our getaway,” Phil explained.

Dan nodded in quick agreement as the two continued moving swiftly up the mountain pass, far faster now than they had before. Dan didn’t show it outwardly beyond the tense line of his shoulders, but he was growing worried. It was close to nightfall already, and those villagers had been far too happy to let them pass. He knew they would expect Dan and Phil to die out here, but Dan was absolutely not going to let that happen.

Still, it was growing dark, and the dragon would be fearsome at least and murderous at worst. Dan would be much happier if they could make camp before facing it, but they were too close now, too high up the mountain. If they camped, and the dragon was awake and hunting, then there was every chance it would find them and kill them before they ever had the chance to get a piece of its scale.

No, the only way to do this was to try and surprise the dragon, so Dan prayed with everything he had that they would find it sleeping.

Phil could feel the exhaustion left over from his panic attack fading away to background noise in the back of his mind as his body spiked with adrenaline.

Now was the fateful moment; was the dragon sleeping, or was it awake, and if the latter, how much longer before it went under?

It took more time than Phil had anticipated to find the entrance to the small cavern then knew existed up here from the ancient map Dan had stolen, but eventually, they found it, nestled behind a kind of rock slate that hadn’t quite looked like it belonged. It had carvings across it, and words in a language that Phil could not read, but he was willing to bet they were some kind of scripter. The village people here worshipped the dragon, after all.

Perhaps it was the Final Rights, a prayer for those sacrificed to the beast inside.

It was Dan who caught sight of it first, and Phil who followed after him as he squeezed past the stone to a large, open passageway that appeared to lead upwards into a cave that Phil could just see glimmering with --

“Gold,” Dan whispered. “The dragon must be here.”

Phil swallowed thickly, as it suddenly hit him that this was _real_. He’d never once taken this trip to be any less than it was, and yet it had never seemed quite so dangerous as it did right then, as both he and Dan stood on the cusp of entering the realest danger either man had ever faced.

Neither of them made the first move to walk inside, but instead, stood hovering just outside.

The passageway leading up to the cavern where the gold glinted was steep, littered with stones and bones and dust, and Dan did his best not to focus too greatly on exactly what lay in their way. All that mattered was how they got _up_ there, even if Dan quailed at the very thought.

Going after a dragon was madness. Brandon had been right. What on earth was Dan doing here--

But then he glanced over to Phil, where Phil stood staring determinedly up the passage past the cave entrance they stood before, his face pale but expression set.

There. That was why Dan had to do this.

Taking a breath, Dan reached out and took Phil’s hand in his own.

Phil was biting his lip, his fingers curling at the large, curved knife at his waist, while Dan seemed itching to reach for his bow. He didn’t, choosing instead to stare blankly inside of the cave. Phil wondered if Dan was quite as terrified as Phil was in that moment.

They were about to face a dragon, head on.

“If it’s awake --” Phil whispered.

“We run like hell,” Dan finished for him with a firm nod, and then squeezed Phil’s hand, turning to face him. “Ready?” he asked, not looking the slightest bit ready himself.

Phil nodded, but swallowed thickly.

Dan nodded back, but fear was gripping deep in his heart. Fear, and dread, that this was the wrong thing to do. That this would go horribly wrong. That he and Phil would not come out of this in one piece.

He couldn’t face that thought, so he took a deep breath and gripped tighter to Phil’s hand. “Just promise me one thing?”

Phil glanced back at him, momentarily surprised. “What’s that?”

Dan took another breath, and for once, let his guard completely down. All his fear and worry showed through on his face as he stepped closer, releasing Phil’s hand to instead place both his palms against Phil’s shoulders. He levelled him with a look that was supposed to be stern, but ended up being… more desperate. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

There was something about the desperation of Dan’s words that cut deep inside of Phil, and, before he could over think it, Phil was reaching out and gripping tight to Dan’s tunic, only to drag him into a fierce kiss.

It felt like a promise, and a goodbye all rolled up in one. It felt like everything, as Phil pressed his tongue past Dan’s lips and licked into his mouth, tasting him for potentially the last time. His brow was furrowed in pain, and he could feel Dan’s in the way that he nipped at Phil’s tongue, chased it back to his mouth only to nip at Phil’s lips, and lick into his mouth in return, his fingers coming up to curl into Phil’s hair and _yank_ , until their bodies collided and Phil could feel every inch of Dan’s heat pressed up alongside him.

It was everything, and as Phil kissed Dan, all he could think was that he would do everything in his power to save this man, to save them both, and his people too.

**

Dan stayed close to Phil's side as they ventured slowly inside the dragon’s lair. For the longest time, this had been the main goal of their journey, and yet they had prepared for it the least. How did you prepare for an encounter with a dragon when you didn’t even know what state in which you’d find it, let alone how you were meant to steal from one? Never in the history of their world had Dan heard of anyone stealing from a dragon, let alone its scale from directly off of its back, or tail, or _wherever_.

Dan had drawn his dagger to hand the moment Phil had let him go from that kiss, and his eyes were sharp now as he took in the rugged edges of the cave they were pushing inside of now. Whatever happened from here on out, Dan knew he wasn't going down without a fight, and he had absolutely no intention of letting Phil get hurt.

Brandon’s words from earlier were cutting him deep. That Phil was the only one Dan had ever let in this close, and he didn’t even know how important that was yet, because Dan had never told him. Suddenly, Dan regretted that.

He needed them both to survive this.

A few steps into the cave, the mouth of it began to lower above them. Dan crouched, tugging Phil down next to him so they got a better angle into the dragon's cave, and so that they would have less chance of being seen. The entrance was a little way above their heads, up a steep passageway littered with loose rocks and stones and bones and fuck-knew-what-else that would be a nightmare to traverse.

The heat was already immense, and as Dan wiped sweat from his brow, he caught sight once again of a glint of gold in the distance. A hoard. There was no remaining doubt that this was the dragon's lair.

Dan crawled his way through the last bit of the lowered rock before the passageway, Phil close behind him, thankfully not panicking too much from the enclosed space, too fearful of what they were about to encounter to panic. As the rocky ceiling opened out again above their heads, Dan stayed on his hands and knees, crawling to the edge of the steep passageway leading up to the dragon’s lair, and gestured for Phil to stay right by his side.

Then, taking a deep breath, Dan lifted himself into a crouch and peeked over the edge of the passageway.

What he saw had his breath slamming out of him and his heart pick up to a painful speed, hammering away in his chest.

The passageway continued up for several metres above them, leading to the mouth of a giant cavern that glinted with gold. The heat coming from the cavern was sweltering, the smell rotten and stifling, and there in the entranceway, filling the entire opening, lay a huge, red, scaly, moving flank.

The dragon.

Huge and red and scaly, it was currently sitting curled up with its wings folded and its long, spiked tail curved around its legs. It's back was to Dan, leaving him unable to see if it was awake or not. It's heavy flank was moving with its breaths, but beyond that, everything felt silent and calm.

Speechless, Dan dropped back down to his hands and knees beside Phil, his face paler than it had ever been before.

They held their breath, waiting for some kind of sign, some kind of movement that would alert them to the dragon being awake, but none came. Dan wasn’t sure how long they could waste just waiting, though. What if the dragon _was_ asleep…

Turning to Phil, Dan beckoned his Prince to follow behind him, and rose swiftly to his feet, using every trick he knew to move silently. Phil followed in his movements, mimicking his stride, the way he stepped, nearly perfectly, and if this hadn’t been a life or death situation, Dan would have been quite proud of him. As it was, there was no room for pride when they very well could die any second now.

The passage, however, was horrendously steep, and exceedingly slippery, and more than once, Dan nearly slipped, just managing to avoid sending both himself and Phil from toppling to their deaths.

Dan tried not to think about it too much.

Should the dragon truly already be asleep, Dan knew that he and Phil would be beyond lucky. It would leave them open to pinch a bit of dragon scale right away, and be on their way, but if the dragon was awake… Dan wasn’t sure what they could do. There was no way they could kill the beast, and yet, they were inside of its lair. How easily it could murder them now…

Somehow, both Dan and Phil managed to scramble up the ridge with a steep drop on either side of it, and up onto the platform above without falling or damaging themselves. The dragon, for its part, had yet to move, and Dan almost wanted to stop, admire its hefty claws and brilliantly red skin that reflected the dying sunlight rather prettily. He had to stop and remind himself that this thing could literally _kill them_ , and Dan knew he sure as hell didn’t want to be this close to it for any longer than he absolutely had to be.

They needed to get that dragon scale, and fast, no matter how tantalizing the rest of the cave glinting with its gold was.

He and Phil crept forward, quiet as ever, with Dan holding his dagger outstretched to pierce a bit of scale from the beast’s tail, when, quite suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, Phil stepped on a rock.

The noise it made was miniscule, barely even a tap as it crunched under Phil’s boot, but it was enough. The sound echoed hugely inside of the dragon’s lair, bouncing off the walls with seemingly unending sound, and Dan flinched. Then, just as suddenly, the dragon was climbing to its feet with a giant roar unlike anything Dan had ever heard before.

The ground shook beneath its giant, clawed feet, its tail whacking around the cave so fast that one of the spikes almost caught Dan across the face. He dived, throwing himself against the closest wall and all but cowering against it. It wasn’t often he felt fear anymore, but right then, Dan’s insides were wriggling and coiling tighter and tighter with terror.

Phil was somewhere. Dan had to keep track of him, but with the dragon roaring and continuously flicking its tail as it tried to turn around in the tight space, gold sliding under its claws, it was difficult to find him.

Nevertheless, Dan tried, crouched in his corner with his arms up over his head, peeking through them into the darkness inside the cavern.

There was a flash of movement from across the cave… _there_. Dan caught a glimpse of a white tunic, could just about make out Phil’s body crouched opposite from Dan, the other side of the dragon’s tail. His face was wane, a dagger faltering in his grip, but he was looking straight at Dan.

Their eyes locked, and Dan let out a breath of relief. Phil was there, still moving, unharmed.

The dragon roared, opening its giant maw and suddenly the air got hotter, much, much hotter, until the skin of Dan’s arm grew singed and red. The dragon roared and fire burst from its mouth, scorching the opposite wall as it turned its massive body around, red eyes flashing dak through the shadows. It spun, and Dan ducked, keeping as low as he could while also peering through the darkness to see Phil, to check he was safe from the beast that was slowly turning in the tight space.

The dragon belched out another round of flames, and Dan threw himself to the ground, gold scattering beneath him, making the ground slippy. The dragon’s back was to him now, its tail cutting through the air, and its head…

Its head was heading straight for Phil.

Dan watched in petrified horror as its dark red eyes alighted on Phil, who was still cowering in a corner, trapped, and with absolutely nowhere to go. It roared, and Phil ducked, but the dragon was lifting one giant front leg, claws extended, red scales shining and glimmering and exactly what they needed, but how on earth were they going to steal some of its scales when it was awake and angry and had them trapped in its hoard…

The dragon slashed its paw through the air, heading straight for Phil’s side, Dan’s Prince’s side, in an attack that would surely be deadly should it manage to land.

Dan didn’t even think. All he knew was he couldn't allow Phil to get hurt for him -- that Dan could never live with himself if that happened, not when Phil was the only thing he had left in his life. So he moved on instinct.

One second Dan was crouching there, staring in horror as the dragon swiped a huge clawed leg at Phil, and the next, he was diving forward with a screech, scrambling his way around the giant dragon and knocking Phil down to the ground, unheeding the knife Phil had raised towards the great beast.

His Prince landed in a heap underneath him, and Dan caught one glance of his terrified, wide-eyed expression before the dragon’s claw hit.

Instantly, searing pain ran through Dan's left side, and he had the vague thought that the dragon must have clawed him instead of Phil, before everything went blissfully black.

Everything happened too fast. Phil felt as though everything was moving in a different reality. One second, Dan was right beside him, and the next, he was gone. Phil didn’t even have a second to panic or wonder what had happened to him, however, as moments later, he was turning once more to face down a raging dragon whose strange eyes, red gilted but _blackened_ , were suddenly turned towards him and --

Phil found himself staring down the terrifying sight of a sharp, blood red claw coming for his face, with no time left in him to so much as _react_. Dan -- Phil had just seen him, Dan was _alive_ , but Phil -- Phil would not be for very much longer.

Holding up his dagger in a last ditch attempt to protect himself, to help his family, to _maybe_ grab a claw, Phil waited for the impact, to be knocked to the ground -- only it didn’t come from the direction Phil had been expecting.

His knife went skittering across the dragon’s cavern floor, shooting out from beyond his hold, and his face struck the ground so hard that he actually groaned miserably, forgetting that now was not the time to make any more noise. He just couldn’t help it, and he had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that his ears were ringing now, and that his head hurt worse than it ever had before, and that the room was far too hot to be normal.

Something heavy was on top of him, something heavy that felt like the worst pressure Phil had ever experienced, and he pushed at it, desperate to get it off of him, desperate to _survive._

The dragon roared again, then, reminding Phil of its presence, of the danger that he and Dan were currently in, and he rolled before he could think about it just as something hard and heavy hit the cavern floor. The loud rumble following the force told Phil it had been the dragon’s foot, right where Phil had been only moments before, and he shoved himself to his feet before he could think twice about it.

His head was spinning, and Phil couldn't see straight. His thoughts were scattered and confused from the blow to his head, but he knew that something was wrong. The blow he’d taken hadn’t been from a dragon’s claw, it had been from --

No, _no_ , Phil thought as he scrambled into what he thought was a standing position, only for him to keel forward and land on his face once more. Phil groaned at the same time as the dragon roared once more, and for a second, Phil wished he was running right then, but moments after, the sound of something whisking over his head echoed throughout the cave, and Phil heard the impact as the dragon’s tail swung out and crashed into the walls around them, attacking anything and everything in its way.

Body filling with both adrenaline and terror, Phil tried to shove himself to his feet once more, and this time managed to succeed. His heart was hammering away in his chest, his mind was buzzing, and some horrified part of him just knew that what he was about to find would not be good.

Dan, _Dan_ , where was _Dan!?_

Phil was beyond certain now that the blow he’d taken had come from the wrong direction. Dan had been safe, _he’d been safe_ , what had he done!?

“Dan?” Phil cried, his voice a croak as the dragon roared once more, and the room seemed to heat up again. Phil could see the signs of a fire behind him, growing in intensity, and his eyes searched wildly for the dragon, desperate to find him, so he could find Dan, so he could _save_ him. That’s when he caught sight of the dragon’s eyes again, the strange, gilted red he’d been staring into earlier, the strange blackness…

The dragon’s head swung around, _searching_ , and that’s when Phil realized why he looked so wrong. He was blind. The dragon was _blind_ , its eyes missing from its skull, nothing more than two dark holes and a scorched mark deep inside that Phil could only just make out.

Phil nearly fell forward in shocked relief, scrabbling for some kind of sense of balance. The dragon was blind. This could be both a blessing, and a curse, and he set out to find Dan once more. The heavy thing on his body earlier… that must have been Dan, who Phil had so carelessly pushed off of him.

What if the Dragon has stepped on him, earlier, when Phil had rolled out of the way just in time? What if Phil had put Dan in _more_ danger, what if he was _dead_. Gulping back a horrified sob, Phil reached up with dirty fingers to swipe angrily at his eyes.

“Dan, Dan, _please_ ,” Phil whined, his voice a whisper as the dragon began to stampede around his cave, wandering further away from where Phil currently stood, desperate to find his Dan in the dark of the cavern, and -- there!

A lump on the ground, just visible as not belonging amongst the rest of the rocks and the treasure scattered about, but most importantly of all, _not_ smashed, clearly saved from the damage of a large beast stepping on his bones.

Letting out a breath of relief, Phil rushed to Dan’s side on unsteady legs, praying that his idiot of a thief was still alive and hadn’t gotten himself killed trying to be a fucking _hero_. Phil was panting as he collapsed to his knees at Dan’s side, but he didn’t care. The dragon was making so much noise on its own at this point that Phil was terrified rock was about to start crumbling from ahead just from the force of it and knock him out, rendering him as good as dead.

“Dan… Dan, please. Hey, Dan, don’t -- you can’t go,” Phil begged as he grasped Dan’s shoulder and rolled the man towards him, praying he wasn’t dead. Surely, surely Dan wasn’t dead? He couldn’t be dead, not _now_ , not when they were so close, when they’d found the Dragon, and they were getting his scale, and they could finally go home and just -- just -- _be_.

Phil choked on a sob as he shoved at Dan’s body, rocked him, shook him, did anything he could think of to get some kind of response, any response, from the body on the floor in front of him.

“Dan _please_ ,” Phil hissed, growing frantic as he realized that Dan wasn’t answering him, that he didn’t seem able to, in one way or another. Something was terribly, terribly wrong, and as Phil touched Dan’s stomach, only to feel something hot and sticky touch his hand, he began to truly panic.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, no - Dan, no you can't do this to me," Phil whispered, desperate as the dragon roared around them, shaking the very rock of the cave, and sending a shower of rocks down upon them. Phil keened, and threw himself over Dan’s body, desperate to protect him from any more damage, and holding his own hands over his head in the desperate hope that he could remain conscious enough to finish what he’d come here for.

The rocks struck Phil’s body all over, but miraculously, none struck his hands or his head, and for that, Phil was grateful as he shook on top of Dan’s unmoving form. He moaned against Dan’s body, praying for some kind of miracle, that Dan would just _react_ in some way, but even as he thought the words, he knew that Dan would not.

As the rock fall stopped and the dragon once again blew fire at the wall of the cave furthest from where Dan and Phil currently lay, Phil drew back from Dan’s body, and sobbed as he gripped Dan’s face tight in his hands.

“You are not leaving me, Daniel Howell, do you understand that?” he demanded through his cries, stroking at Dan’s cheeks, hands moving down his neck, over his throat, and -- there! A pulse! Phil could have cried with relief if he wasn’t so desperate to get them both the fuck out of there, and suddenly, Phil was tearing the stupid jacket thing he’d cut for himself earlier off of his shoulders and shoving it under Dan’s body, wrapping it tight around the worst of the wounds on his stomach.

It was the best that Phil could do, especially with his knife gone, but it would have to do. All that mattered, as Phil continued to sob into the void of the cave, was that Dan was not _dead_ , and that Phil would get him out of here alive, one way or another.

Unconscious, that was all. Dan was just unconscious. That, Phil could work with. Dan could survive this yet.

Doing his best to pull himself together when there was grief and adrenaline in equal measure coursing through Phil’s veins, he swiped a trembling hand across his face to wipe away both the tears and the snot, and then inhaled deeply.

He had to get himself together, right now, before it was too late.

The dragon roared, and another shower of rocks started. Phil thrust his body over Dan’s, protecting him, and tried not to cry any harder than he already was as he waited the shower out once again. He was lucky when nothing struck him this time, but Phil knew that soon, his luck would run out on him.

Biting his lip savagely hard, Phil began to look about himself in a wild frenzy, desperate to find some kind of exit that would get both him and Dan out of here safely. Surely, there had to be a way where the dragon wouldn’t see them, where they could be safe…

But no, _no_ , They hadn’t managed to get a scale yet, and for as much as Phil wanted to say _fuck it_ and just get the hell out of here before one of them died, he knew that the sacrifice would be worth nothing without what they’d come here for. Phil had to get the scale, or else Dan had taken a claw for him for no reason.

Gritting his teeth, Phil tried to force himself to focus, but it was _hard_ , and he hated himself when another slew of tears attacked him. He needed to stop this, and _now_. He had a job to take care of. He couldn’t afford to cry anymore. Dan wasn’t dead, but he very well could be if Phil didn’t hurry the fuck up.

That’s when Phil saw it; glinting on the floor, just a few meters away from his foot was the knife he’d sent skittering across the floor when Dan had knocked him out of the way of the Dragon’s claw, and just beyond that glittered a bright red scale.

For a moment, Phil didn’t know what to think. Had they cut it free of the dragon? Or had it fallen off of him? Did it count for anything at all, or would it just be a waste of Phil’s energy to go and grab for it? He didn’t know, but he started to crawl across the cavern floor towards the knife and the scale, only for the cavern to shake once more as the Dragon’s tail collided with the walls. Another rain of rocks began, but Phil had no time left.

He had to get to that scale, and he couldn’t protect Dan. Not now.

All he could do was cry as he crawled across the floor with blood in his eyes from touching his face after bandaging Dan, and reach out with trembling fingers for the two items he needed now more than anything else.

A rock struck at Phil’s wrist just as he grabbed tight to the scale, and he had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from screaming out in pain. He felt it stab into him, the pain radiating up his arm, but Phil had no time for the pain. His fingers reflexively let go of the scale, but seconds later, Phil was grasping tight to it once again, just managing to grab hold of his knife at the same time with the other hand.

The rockfall came to another abrupt end, even as the dragon roared once more, and Phil scrambled to his knees to skitter across the floor once more.

The minute he arrived at Dan’s side, he was dropping both the knife and scale from his hands, and checking Dan over for any injuries, sobbing with his mouth wide open to pant. He’d never forgive himself if Dan died for him but -- nothing. The King of Thieves remained unharmed by the falling rocks, and for that, Phil could nearly collapse in relief.

But he didn’t, because he had a scale to inspect, and how was he even meant to know if it was enough? His hands shook as he reached for the blade and the scale once more, squinting through the blood in his eye -- shit, his head must be bleeding, because it just kept dripping -- looking for any kind of sign that he’d taken off the scale with his two hands and a piece of metal.

Just when Phil was about lose all hope, he turned his blade only to be met with the sight of fresh blood, and was that -- yes, a broken bit of scale that had adhered itself to Phil’s blade thanks to the heat of the Dragon’s cave. Phil must have cut it free when he’d tried to defend himself against the dragon’s claw, just before Dan had struck Phil down. Nearly sobbing with relief, Phil shoved the severed dragon scale into his trousers pocket, and jammed the knife into his belt for good measure, in case the one bit of scale was not enough.

Then, he turned to Dan with a choked up laugh, and said, “Look, Dan… look… we’ve done it. We got the scale, _please_. Please wake up, please, _I’m begging you_ ,” Phil whined, and leaned in close to press the bravest kiss he could manage to Dan’s forehead.

“This is not goodbye,” he insisted, before drawing away once more.

Standing on shaking feet, never once leaving Dan’s side, Phil tried once again to find a way out. The dragon was beating its claws into the far wall, looking as if it were trying to destroy something hiding against it, and Phil shuddered at the image of that being him. He had to remind himself that it wasn’t, and that he needed to focus now. Exit. He needed an exit, a way to get both him and Dan out of here before anything worse happened to either of them.

That’s when Phil saw it; a light, to the far right, opposite to where Dan and Phil had first come in, and the dragon was staring right at it. Not an exit, then, but a distraction. A way for Phil to keep the dragon away long enough for him to drag Dan back out of the cave.

He only had one shot at this, and he bit his lip as he turned to stare back down at Dan one last time.

“Please,” he whispered. “Wake up.”

There was no response, but Phil hadn’t really been expecting one. He felt defeated, weary to the bone, and all he wanted was to escape.

All he wanted was his happily ever after.

Phil’s hand were shaking when he lowered himself back to Dan’s side again, taking the man into his arms and dragging his dead weight backwards across the ground, closer to the ridge Dan and Phil had originally come up from. He could just see its dip into the light from here, and that would have to be good enough, because the dragon was roaring all over again, whipping its tail against a wall and sending a shatter of rocks down all around them once more.

Phil just managed to cover Dan’s body before it was too late, but as the rocks collapsed against his body, Phil almost couldn’t feel them anymore. Instead, he waited for them to stop, and picked up the largest he could find, something he knew would make enough noise to get the dragon’s attention.

Gritting his teeth, Phil waited for the exact right moment, and then threw the rock as hard as he could towards the light from earlier, cringing away as it landed with a loud bang against the ground and then skittered across until it hit the far wall.

For a second, the cavern was completely quiet, aside from the sound of the dragon’s heavy breaths, and then -- a roar unlike the ones before, and the sound of the dragon’s claws as it scrambled towards the sound Phil had made.

Not wasting another moment, Phil hefted Dan into his arms, stood on shaky legs, and began to run. He only had one shot at this, but it no longer mattered to him. He was going to save Dan if it was the last thing he did, and he was going to escape this dragon if it killed him.

The ridge was close, Phil could see it as he ran, his legs nearly giving out on him on more than one occasion, but though he tripped, he refused to stop moving. He was carrying the dead weight of his one true love, and he wasn’t leaving him behind.

The dragon was also close. At the sound of Phil’s footsteps, it turned around from its dead run towards the rock Phil had thrown and began the chase on him. The sound of its claws on the cavern ground, its tail whacking the far wall yet again, its roar as it thundered through the cavern, terrified Phil like no other, but there was nothing he could do now.

He just had to keep running.

If he could make it to the ridge, surely --

The dragon roared, and heat soared up past Phil. For a moment, he thought he was on fire, but then his feet found the ridge he’d been running for, and despite the fact that he was going _down_ now, it was just as slippery a slope as it had been the first time around. Phil couldn’t stop moving now, though, not when he was almost out, not when the dragon was breathing fire that was only missing him because of the low ceiling on the ridge.

He could see the light at the end of the tunnel, his feet skidding down the slippery slope, when, quite suddenly and out of nowhere, Phil’s foot hit a rock.

He went stumbling, and his arms gave out. Dan tumbled to the floor, rolling across the ridge the opposite direction to Phil, falling just short of careening just off the edge. His leg, though, his leg --

Phil cried out, screaming Dan’s name as he watched Dan sliding away from him.

Pain was the only thing in Dan's head. A hot, searing pain that started at his shoulder and spread right down to his hip, bursting and burning and tugging at him until he couldn't feel anything past it. His brain shut down until all he could see was black.

He could feel himself being moved, could sense a familiar presence nearby. An important presence. Dan wanted to open his eyes, to reach out and grope for the familiar thing moving around him, but he couldn't find his limbs through the searing, endless pain. Every time he tried to shift, another searing flare tore through him until he was left shaking and screaming silently.

There was a voice tugging at the edges of Dan’s consciousness -- a voice he knew, a voice he wanted to answer. Dan focused on it, trying to find his way back from the blackness, from the pain. It was calling his name. If only he could focus… if he could just make himself reply...

Then there was the sensation of falling, and pain tore through him again, wracking his body with trembling and shaking and all Dan wanted to do was cry. It hurt _so much_. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't _move_ beyond the constant flaring _burning_ that spread out from his side, making him want to curl up in a ball and give in, forget everything, and fall into the welcoming blackness.

The voice called his name again.

Dan frowned, focusing -- he _knew_ that voice. Using every last bit of strength he had, Dan forced himself to listen, forced himself to think through the searing, unending pain.

Phil was starting to slip, mere moments after he’d landed _hard_ on the ground, and he scrambled desperately for something to hold onto. As far as he could tell, there was nothing below this ridge except a death drop, and he couldn’t die, _not now_ , not when he was _so close_.

Crying out harshly, Phil just managed to grab onto a rock that he prayed was stable on the ridge floor before the lower half of his body plummeted off the side of the ridge and nearly sent him plunging below.

Sweaty hands kept him anchored to the ridge, but that was not what Phil feared most. No, what he feared most was the fact that Dan was so far away from him, completely unconscious, with both legs hanging off the edge of the ridge, and the entire cavern rumbling from the dragon’s fit of rage. With every new surge of the cavern walls, Dan began to slip more and more, and all Phil could think was that he couldn’t save Dan now.

He wasn’t even sure he could save himself.

The sobs returned anew.

“Goddamnit Daniel Howell!” he screeched. “Goddamn you! We are _not_ dying here, not before I get to tell you how I feel about you, you idiot. Not before I get to marry you! Wake up! Please, Dan, please, wake up for me! Please, _I love you!”_

Those words echoed around the ravine, cutting through the roaring of the dragon, the rumbles and clatters as the cavern moved, the precarious ridge they were clinging to wobbling more and more, but those words cut through it all, cut through Dan’s half-conscious, panicked, pained state, and made their way into his ears.

Someone loved him.

The world came crashing down around Dan's ears, the pain draining just a little as he clung to those words. Someone wanted him there. Someone needed him. Someone _loved_ him. Dan wasn't giving up that easily.

With a gasp and a wrench of pain, Dan forced his eyes open.

Phil's hands were bloody with his attempts to drag himself up from where his legs were dangling over the edge of the ravine, the rock he'd caught himself on digging painfully into his palms, but that almost didn't matter to him when he was crying so hard and trying to get Dan to wake up, because Phil didn't know if he was going to make it to Dan’s side fast enough to prevent _him_ from falling as well. Dan was dead weight, right now. Dan was dead weight, and the ravine was slippery and covered in rock, and if he didn't wake up, Phil might very well let himself fall too.

Family be damned.

Phil could see Dan's body pulling backwards, could see his hands were _so_ close. The ravine was thin, and Dan had landed better than Phil had, his body so long that only part of his legs dangled off the opposite edge Phil's did, his hands close enough he could grab the other edge if only he were awake. If it weren't for Phil's own precarious situation, dangling halfway off his own ledge, he would grab for Dan's arms and drag him to safety, but he couldn't afford to let go without risking both their lives, and he couldn't save himself fast enough to save Dan.

Phil was crying so hard.

And then Dan's eyes opened, and he let out a loud gasp and whimper of pain. Phil would have collapsed in relief if it weren't for both his and Dan's precarious situations.

Dan took in the situation in one panicked glance -- somehow they were out of the dragon's cave, although he could hear roaring from somewhere above that said the dragon wasn't too happy about that fact. Dan was lying flat on the ground of the passageway they’d come up, littered with tiny rocks and stones that pierced his hands and feet. His side was _burning_ , and Dan could smell the tangy stench of his own blood. He didn't dare to look, was already dizzy from the pain.

Instead, he looked forward, and saw Phil staring at him with wide, desperate eyes.

Of course. _Phil_.

"Dan, Dan, Dan," Phil chanted, desperate to get his attention. "Come on, Dan, you can do this. Grab hold of the edge so you don't fall. I know it hurts, baby, I _know_ , but you have to do this for me. You have to pull yourself away from the edge, baby, please," he was begging, unsure if Dan could even hear him over the sounds of the dragon's roars and Phil's own sobs, Dan's whimpers of pain.

Dan gasped again when he realised he was sliding, slowly but surely, away from Phil. The ridge was steep and either side led to a drop down a huge ravine, and Dan was inching further towards it with every passing second. He couldn't fall, though. Not now. Phil had just said he _loved him_ , and Dan was definitely going to have to reply to that as soon as they weren't so close to imminent death.

Unthinkingly, he reached out and grabbed hold of the ridge, fingers digging in. He cried out in pain when his side stretched, feeling it flaring through him, but he had a grip now and was kicking and scrambling, forcing himself to climb back onto the ridge, onto safety. His side pulled and ached and flared with pain every time he moved, and Dan could see black spots creeping at the edge of his vision again, so he focused on Phil and pulled himself up towards him.

Dan seemed to instinctively grab hold of the edge and begin to pull himself away from falling. Phil was far less secure in his own hold, but with the ridge so thin, and Dan hanging off far less than Phil, it should have been easy for Dan to pull himself to safety.

If it weren't for the long, gaping wound in his side.

Phil choked on another sob.

"Come on baby, come on, Dan. You can do this, please, you can do this. Please, for me, Dan, for me. _I love you_ ," he gasped again, and then Dan was pulling himself, pulling, pulling, pulling, until finally, he collapsed against the ridge, to safety.

Phil let out a breath, a choked sob, and nearly let himself go, if he hadn’t been so focused on keeping them both alive.

Dan made it, just barely, and he collapsed against the ridge with loud, panting breaths. He wanted to reach for Phil, to talk to him, to guide them both back down the ridge to safety, but pain was blackening his vision once again and it was all he could do to stay conscious. Gingerly, Dan glanced down at the wound and saw Phil's sweater pressed up against his side, already soaked in blood. He trembled, quickly looking away again and back to Phil, but the pain didn’t leave him. Everything was spinning, the entire world, and it was disorienting and terrifying and Dan couldn’t figure out which way was up, which way was down, where he was supposed to be going. All he knew was Phil’s eyes, and pain.

His side felt pierced, ripped in two, and he didn’t even want to contemplate what kind of damage might be done. All he knew was he could feel it like poison in his veins, slowing his every movement, making him lethargic and weak. He was just barely grabbing onto the edge of the ravine, his fingers slippery, his mind muddled and weak. And Phil, to his side, in no better shape.

How were they going to get out of this one?

Desperately, Dan tried to move again, tried to reach out for Phil, to take his hand or grab his arm and pull him back up to safety, but just one slight movement sent pain sharper than anything lancing through his side. Dan gasped, and rolled, curling into a ball as much as he could. Every movement of his breathing forced his side to move, the wound stretching, and it tore through him until there were tears streaming down his face.

Dan never, ever cried. He’d been stabbed before, his body littered with scars, but this -- he’d never felt anything like this before.

Dan had nothing left, just the trembling and the pain. He reached a hand out for Phil, weakly, and forced himself to say one word in a cracked, shaking voice. "Help."

Phil’s thief was collapsed breathlessly onto the middle of the ravine, body curled uncomfortably, eyes unfocused but looking at Phil.

The pleading little "help," broke Phil's heart, and with his own last remaining strength, he began once more to kick and yank and pull himself to safety. He gritted his teeth against the pain digging into his hands, the bit of his wrist where the rock had struck, and continued to pull, because if he had nothing else to live for, he had _Dan_ , safe and sound, and fighting for his life.

Phil had to get to him, and _fast_.

With Dan watching on, so close to passing out once more, Phil strained as hard as he could, gasping and crying and shuddering with each aching pull of his muscle against the ridge.

Why did he have to be so fucking tall, so fucking clumsy? He shouldn't have fallen. The ridge was a straight shot down from here, Phil should have been able to make it.

They were so close to safety.

"I'm coming Dan," he grunted. "Hold on for me."

But Dan's eyes were closing now, and the only things keeping Phil going were the tiny panting breaths puffing from Dan's mouth, the fact that he was _alive_. Phil couldn’t give up now, not when Dan had woken up for him, not when Dan had _survived_.

Phil grunted as his fingers scrabbled against dense rock, fought to get a grip on something, _anything_ , he legs weighing heavy on his body and dragging him down. His fingers were bloodied, his palms ruined, burning, arm muscles aching, but he couldn’t stop trying. He grabbed for every rock he could find, blinking blood from his eyes, and nearly screamed with rage when each new stone tumbled and almost sent him falling.

“Please,” Phil begged anyone, _anything_ , gritting his teeth and shoving his body forward one last time. He was losing grip, losing strength. He didn’t know how much more he had in him, but there was one last stone, one last rock he could grasp onto, far enough Phil might just be able to pull himself up, might just be able too --

Crying out, Phil managed one last, final heave, grasping tight to his final hope, and tugged as hard as he could on the rock until his entire torso struggled up the side of the ravine and he managed to pull himself up and over the side of the gorge with the help of the one steady rock. Phil landed, then, in a crying heap next to Dan, his entire body shuddering with nothing less than adrenaline, pain, and fear.

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , thank fuck, _oh god_. I thought I’d lost us both, Dan, I am so… so, sorry,” Phil gasped, and collapsed, finally, against the ground for a moment of rest.

They were safe. They were safe for now, and that was all that mattered, and yet their wounds, _Dan’s_ wounds, sat heavy on Phil’s mind, even as he fought to regain the energy to just… move.

He just needed a second… just a second more… Phil let his eyes close, and tried not to cry, desperate to get his breathing back under control.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that slight cliffhanger xD we think this chapter more than makes up for it, so hopefully you will agree too. And thank you for making it this far! We’re both so proud of this fic and couldn’t be happier with the response we’ve been getting ^_^ again, thank you all so much for all the comments, I am sorry we haven’t had a chance to reply yet, I’m chronically sick and struggle to do things, and snowbunnylester has been crazy busy and dealing with things too, but we read every one and treasure them all, thank you so much to all of you

It was dark by the time Phil carried Dan out of the dragon’s cave. His thief was shaking in his arms, body going into shock as he continued to lose blood despite Phil’s tunic wrapped around his body, held tight with a knot that Phil had remade before picking Dan up. He was out cold again, but Phil had expected no less. Dan’s body had gone through far more even than Phil’s had, and Phil was never going to forgive himself for allowing his Dan to be struck down by a dragon. 

He was crying. Phil couldn’t seem to stop, body once again covered in blood from head to toe thanks to his wounds and Dan’s seeping into his clothes, but that didn’t matter to him. No, all Phil could think was that the two of them had been damn lucky making it out alive that night, and Phil swore to every being in the cosmos that he would make this right for Dan. 

He didn’t know how just yet, but he’d manage it, and as the tears continued to leak down his face, Phil gritted his teeth against his own pain, and started to walk. 

With all the noise the dragon had made, was  _ still _ making up in the cavern Phil had so narrowly escaped from, there was no doubt in his mind that this side of the final village was no longer safe. The villagers had to know that Dan and Phil had found the dragon, and their corpses would be searched for. Hiding out here… it wasn’t safe, not when Dan was shaking from shock, his body dying on Phil…

_ No _ , they had survived the dragon! Phil would  _ not _ allow his thief to die here, now, from a mere scratch. He didn’t know how he was going to do it, but Phil was going to do everything in his power to get both of them safely through the village and onto the other side. Screw their supplies. 

If Phil could help it, he would insist on a healer as well, or some poultice,  _ something _ , from the villagers to make up for what they had done. 

They were about to face the wrath of the Captain of the Royal Guard, and they no idea yet. 

The mountain pass was both more dangerous and more terrifying coming back down in the dark, but Phil did not stop. The weight of the world felt like it was on his shoulders, a dragon scale kept carefully stowed away in his pocket, while the love of his life weighed heavily in his arms. He couldn’t afford to stop, not now, not before he found Dan some help. 

Phil’s feet slipped and slid against gravel, ached at the pain from where rocks had struck him in the battle with the dragon, but he did not stop moving. He did not allow himself to trip, kept Dan safely tucked to his chest out of sheer force of will, arms bracing Dan from the back of his legs and around his middle, his head hanging free over the ground. It bounced with Phil’s footsteps, and he worried that the movement would do nothing but aggravate Dan’s condition, the blunt force trauma he’d taken, but Phil didn’t stop.

He couldn’t. 

There was far too much more to worry about. 

As the village came into view, Phil found exactly what he’d been expecting. A search party, led by the guards from before, had been assembled, waiting at the gates with their spears raised, while the elder with the gift from the witch instructed them in a language that Phil did not know. His approach startled many, and they began to mutter and point, until their voices rose in a crescendo of angry noise that did nothing but incite rage inside of Phil. 

He didn’t care, then, if anyone knew who he was. He was Captain of the Royal Guard, and he had a duty to his people to put a stop to this village who sacrificed the innocent to a supposed God who was nothing more than a  _ beast _ . Phil had the dragon’s scale now. No one knew what he had come for, and no one could hold him hostage now. 

As the village elder turned to face Phil, motioning to hush the loud calls of his hunters, Phil came to a stop a few meters away from them, and bared his teeth. 

“Elder of the people of the Mountain,” Phil stated proudly, anger clear in his voice. “Who are you, to sacrifice my people to your dragon?”

The elder’s brow furrowed, and a hushed rumble started up among the hunters, but Phil ignored them. 

“Who are you, to decide who should live or die, so that your village may prosper? Who are you, to put your needs before the many, the individuals whom I have sworn to protect?” he asked, voice growing louder and louder as the night turned to silence once more. Villagers were crowding in from outside the gates, just behind the hunters, all wanting to see what was going on.

How had a nephew and his senile old uncle survived their dragon?

“And who are you?” the elder spoke, taking advantage of Phil’s pause when he stopped speaking to inhale deeply, his body shaking with rage and pain. His muscles were dying to give out, but Phil would not let them. Adrenaline would carry him through. “Who are you to call those ‘your’ people? A senile old man, a fool with visions?” the elder continued with a snort. “You are nothing but dragon fodder to us.”

Phil snarled at that, and took a heavy step forward, nearly losing his hold on Dan, but managing to pull him back into strong arms at the last minute. He knew his eyes must be wild, and he knew he must look an intimidating sight, despite this elder’s words, as no one stepped towards him. 

“A senile old man?” Phil shot back, “Is that truly who you think I am?” he asked, not bothering to wait for an answer as he took another threatening step forward, glare hard as steel as he took in the elder of this village, of this  _ mountain _ . “Check again,  _ old man _ , because tonight you are facing down Prince Philip Michael Lester, Captain of the Royal Guard, and  _ protector  _ of Morellia.”

A hush fell over the crowd that had begun to form before Phil, and he stood, panting and desperate, more dangerous perhaps than he had ever been, as those before him took him in. 

The elder’s face grew white, but no one spoke a word. They were taking him in, picking out his features, connecting the dots to the man they’d all been taught to fear, but had assumed would never find them out. 

They were growing afraid. 

“How dare you lure men to their deaths here, how dare you use my people as sacrifices to your  _ beast _ above. Did you not think that I would find out? That I would come for you?” Phil threatened, taking another step forward, only to watch as the fear took hold and all those gathered before him scrambled to take a step back. The hunters still held their spears raised, and the elder’s green tunic was glowing, like he was preparing to defend himself, but no one dared to stand up to Phil. 

He was seething, covered in blood, with his half dead lover in his arms. 

It was no wonder they all feared him. 

“Well think again, people of the Mountain, for I have come for you, and my rage will reign down on you like no other. You have nearly killed the love of my life, not to mention killed thousands others in the name of sacrifice to a  _ beast _ . I will not let this go. I will not forget what you have done.”

The people’s eyes were wide, shamed, but the hunters did not back down, still, and neither did the elder. 

Snarling loudly, Phil stumbled forward another step, and said, “I dare you to attack me. I dare you to murder me right here and now, in cold blood, and see what happens. Do you not know why I am here? Do you not know who will look at my death, my disappearance, and realize that my theory about your corruption, your involvement with the dragon murders and the  _ witch _ , was correct? It is too late,  _ savages _ , you have been discovered, and if you kill me here tonight, an army will reign down so heavy upon you that you will never see another living day, not  _ one _ of you.”

Phil’s chest was heaving as he spoke, his eyes wild with the lie, and all he could do as he stood there, a threatening force not to be reckoned with, was pray that his bluff would not be called. 

For a moment, no one spoke. The hunters hesitated, unsure, debating and looking to their leader, their elder, for guidance. Pale as a sheet, and clearly terrified of Phil, the elder only stared at him, considering, as he tried to find a lie…

It seemed he found none, because in the next second, his tunic stopped glowing, and he raised his hand, only to lower it, in a sign for his hunters to stand down. 

Grudgingly, the man offered Phil a low bow, his head nearly touching the ground, and his long, white, braided beard scraping across the rock below. 

“My Prince,” he stated, voice reverent, if not full of disdain. There was an undercurrent of fear there, in the way that he trembled, recognizing his loss. “I beg for nothing more than your forgiveness --”

“And I grant you  _ nothing _ in return,” Phil spat, seething. His chest was heaving, and he was dizzy with his own loss of blood, with the weakness of his panic attack from hours before, the battle he’d survived with the dragon, but he refused to show even an ounce or mercy, of pain. “Not here, not now. You will speak with the counsel and I on how you and your people will make this right in a short time, once I have returned to my home. We will decide your punishment then, and we  _ will _ take the time to help you feel safe once again, to get rid of your dragon, and undo this need for sacrifice altogether,” Phil said, managing to remind himself that this was not the villagers’ fault, not really, and that he had always been a forgiving Captain. “I will not leave my people to suffer, but you should have  _ come to me _ ,” Phil demanded, the rage bursting from him once again as he stormed towards the people.

Shamed, cast asunder, the people refused to look into Phil’s eyes. 

“The dragon made his home here, my Prince. You must understand --” the elder spoke, turning wet eyes up to Phil as he realized the depth of what he had done, but also the depth of the Prince’s misunderstanding, his lack of knowledge for  _ why _ the villagers had turned to this. “He took all from us. We had no  _ choice _ .”

And just like that, the anger, the  _ rage _ feld from Phil like no other, until he felt nothing but weak and exhausted. 

His shoulders slumped as he looked at the elder, and he offered him a look of absolute sadness. 

“I know, Elder… I saw… I see,” he said, broken. “But you should have  _ come to me _ ,” he begged, sniffling as he turned his gaze for just a second down to Dan’s body cradled tightly in his arms. “You should have come to me…”

No one spoke as Phil sniffled, and he could hardly blame them. 

“I am sorry, for calling you savages,” he remarked after a second, looking up to see these people staring at him, tense with surprise, unease, suspicion. Phil looked at Dan, aware that Dan would hate to see him like this, and shook his head. “You are not. You are nothing more than what a dragon and a witch have done to you. I promise on my oath to my people at both your Prince and your Captain, that I will help you. But first, you must help me.”

The relief amongst the people was palpable. Their grief, their suffering… it was almost done.

**

The pain was nothing short of unbearable as Dan drifted in and out of consciousness. 

He was vaguely aware of being carried, of being in someone's arms -- Phil's arms, it must be,  _ had _ to be because the last thing Dan remembered was watching in helpless panic as Phil fought to drag himself over the edge of the ridge and back towards safety. The shock and panic and cold fear Dan had felt at the possibility of losing his Phil were beyond measure, enough to make him forget the blinding pain until his body could take no more and he fell into the blackness again.

Occasionally other voices passed over Dan, unfamiliar ones murmuring sentences he couldn't make sense of. Dan tried to move, tried to find his mouth to say something reassuring, or ask what the hell was going on, but the pain in his side overrode everything else he could attempt. Dan could do little but succumb to it.

Why wouldn’t they just shut up? Why was there no peace, no reassurance? All Dan could feel was pain, white hot, writhing through his body, curling through his veins, spreading from the gaping, open wounds he could feel tearing his left side in half.

The dragon. He knew it had been the dragon. Dan remembered - he remembered gold, and the roar of a beast, and fire, and crisp burning heat, and Phil… Phil in danger…

Of course. Dan had dived in front of Phil, because  _ of course he had _ . Desperate fear had driven him, terror of losing Phil, of losing the one person he’d finally been able to let in again, and Dan… Dan couldn’t lose anyone else.

He couldn’t. He’d risk it all above losing someone else.

Plus, he’d promised Phil’s mother. He’d promised to bring Phil back safely. Dan wasn’t going to be responsible for tearing another family apart.

Pain flared through his side again, and Dan groaned faintly, or at least he tried to. He couldn’t quite seem to find his mouth, floating in and out of consciousness as he was. His brain was fogged over, his thoughts thick and fumbling. There were arms around him, though, proof that Phil was alright. Because that had to be Phil.

They were moving again. Dan could feel footsteps, heard the familiar velvet tone of Phil’s voice. He could also feel the blackness tugging at the edge of his skull, threatening to pull him back under, but Dan ignored it, fumbled instead for Phil. He had something important to tell him…

It was too much. Dan struggled as much as he could, but he wasn’t strong enough, and the blackness overcame him once again.

**

The villagers were kind, far kinder than Phil had thought they would be after all that had happened. Their elder removed his green, magic tunic with a frown of distrust that told Phil he’d never once  _ wanted _ to accept the magical gift from the witch, only felt that he  _ must _ , and locked it away inside of his offices with a key that he handed to Phil afterwards. 

“It is the only one, my prince. I swear to you.”

Choosing to take the elder at his word, Phil merely nodded his head, and accepted the key, which the elder placed within the bags the villagers had prepared for him. Phil had refused to put Dan down for even a second, snarling at the nursemaids who attempted to come to his side, and while they accepted his pain, accepted his refusal of their magic to help still the blood until Phil could get Dan help, they did force him to stand still and listen to their explanation on how to use the poultice they’d provided for him. 

Phil did his best to pay attention, but it was difficult when his mind was spinning with thoughts of Dan and his near desperate desire to get out of here already. He pitied these people, understood their pain, but after tonight, after what had happened to Dan, Phil just needed to get away for a bit.

When his family was safe, his kingdom healed from the witches curse, he would return here to help the mountain people. But for now, Phil just needed to save Dan. 

He knew, deep down, that if the elders had come to Phil before this, he might never have found a dragon and been able to save his family, but equally, maybe few would have died, maybe the witch would not have been around to curse his brother… anything number of things could have been different. Phil just wanted his people’s suffering to end. 

Bag packed for him, the hunters helped Phil to shoulder it, and guided him to the far end of the village as Phil stumbled in the dark. They plead with him to stay the night, to allow them to help Phil to heal Dan, but Phil refused, unable to stay here lest he released his rage on undeserving people who’d only been trying to do what was best for them. 

Still. The hunters sent a scout ahead, to warn the other two villages that Prince Philip should not be stopped on his journey through their homes. He should not be bothered. 

For that, Phil was grateful, and as he began his journey back down the mountain, he had one place in mind; the cave where he and Dan had left the Duke’s dead body. Forgoing their supplies altogether, terrified about the lack of food when Phil had lost Dan’s hunting bow back in the cave, Phil just kept walking. He knew that if he stopped now, he’d never make it to their cave, and he was determined that he would. 

It would be the only safe place left for them. 

The trek down the mountain was far easier than the trek up it, and despite the weakness in all of Phil’s limbs, he managed to walk much faster than he had on the way up. Dan was a heavy weight in his arms that Phil never stopped crying over, and from to time, he still tripped and stumbled and came  _ this _ close to sending Dan flying, but he always managed to right himself at just the last moment. 

Dan did not wake up, nor did he stop trembling, and these two facts terrified Phil, who wanted nothing more than to protect his thief. 

By the time Phil reached the second village, and began his long trek through it to the other side, thankful not to have to use the ravine like last time, he started to wonder if he’d made a mistake. As promised, the villagers did not stop Phil from moving through their home, but Dan was still bleeding against his side, Phil could feel it. He was losing a lot of blood, though it was stemmed by the pressure of the tunic wrapped so tightly around his body, and he was shaking. He hadn’t woken up in so long, despite still breathing, and Phil worried for his brain. 

Would Dan even be Dan when he awoke once again? Phil didn’t know, and he cursed himself for not having stopped to allow the villagers to help him care for Dan. 

It was just that, for all their kindness, Phil did not fully feel that he could trust them. Not with Dan, never with Dan. Phil  _ had _ to keep Dan safe, and he was going to mend him if it was the last thing that he ever did. Phil didn’t care what anyone said… he could, and would take care of his thief like no one else ever had, and no one would weave a spell over his thief without Phil knowing exactly what it was. 

**

The sun was just beginning to rise when Phil finally reached the cave he and Dan had left behind only a day ago. His arms and legs were numb, ready to give out at any minute, but he refused to let them as he gently lay Dan down near the middle of the cave, dropping the satchel the villagers had suited him with. 

The dead body of the Duke was untouched by creatures in the night, the day, and when Phil saw this, he felt hate like no other surge through him once again. Using the Duke for an outlet, Phil gripped tight to his arm, and started to yank him out of the cave, dragging his bloodless body from the cave and dropping him next to the cliff face. With gritted teeth, Phil reached out with his boot, and  _ shoved _ the Duke over the edge, feeling his chest constrict with the way his body never seemed to make a sound as it fell. 

If Phil hadn’t known any better, hadn’t been certain the Duke was dead, he might have feared he had somehow survived, but as he glanced over the edge, it was only to see the Duke’s body, a near speck, towards the bottom. He was well and truly gone from their lives, now. 

Once back in the cavern, Phil collapsed to his knees at Dan’s side, and just stared at his thief, looking smaller than he ever had before. For a moment, all the words of the nursemaids flew from his head, and he was left with nothing but the swell of panic in his chest as tears anew sprang to his eyes. 

Why was Phil such a fuck up? Why had he thought to take Dan away from people who could  _ help him!? _

"You never should have wrestled with a dragon," a voice said moments later, startling Phil so badly that he snarled, whirling on the person with his knife instantly in his hand. His eyes were bugged wide, his lip curled up in a snarl, and his heart nearly bursting out of his chest, when he caught sight of the person the voice belonged to, and sagged at the realization that it was just Brandon. 

Dropping the dagger with a loud clatter, Phil fell to his knees at Dan’s side once more.

"Fuck off. I don't need you to tell me what I've done wrong,” he muttered, doing his best not to cry anymore. He was on the verge of losing Dan, and Phil no longer knew what to do. He should have stayed back in the village, where Dan would be safe.

The only problem was, Phil had no real idea if Dan  _ would _ have been safe there, and that was why he’d brought Dan here… to the only place Phil had been able to think of, the only place he’d thought they could be alone. 

Yet, now here he sat, with no knowledge of how to take care of his beaten and damaged lover, covered in blood and wounds of his own, with a bandit at his side tsking at Phil because he was an absolute idiot. 

“I never should have let Dan come with me,” he muttered to himself, and swiped angrily at his face when the tears began to fall. 

Brandon, who previously seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and had made no noise in his approach to Phil, shuffled across the cave floor then. Phil could hear the way he moved against the rocks, knew he was doing something, but he was too busy scrubbing at his eyes to find out what; which was why it was such a surprise when a very tentative, unsure arm wrapped around his shoulders, and pulled him into a warm body that was most assuredly not Dan’s.

Somehow, that made the tears worse, and Phil pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes hard enough that it started to hurt… anything to make the anguish just that little bit more bearable. 

“If you are to the King of Thieves what I think you are, Prince… do you really think Dan would have ever let you go alone?”

The words jostled a startled laugh out of Phil, who snorted around the sound of his own tears and scrubbed harder at his face at the same time, shaking his head with a half smile on his face. He shook his head, offered the bandit a shrug, and then shook his head again. 

“Why do you think he was here in the first place?” Phil shot back with another tiny chuckle, biting back a sob and squeezing his eyes shut because he couldn’t bear to look at the mess that he’d already made. He couldn’t keep crying like this. Phil needed to  _ do _ something. 

Brandon laughed beside Phil as well, pulling his arm back from around his shoulders to pat him awkwardly on the shoulder, respectfully ignoring the fact that Phil was quite literally falling apart beside him. 

“Sounds like the King I know,” he commented easily with a soft little sigh. “Always chasing after the ones he loves.”

Phil wished the bandit hadn’t said that, because it only made his shoulders shake harder for all that had happened. Terrified that somehow, someway, everything would turn out to be false, Phil had put off saying those three little words until it was nearly too late, and now he might not ever get to hear them from Dan in return. The very idea of that tugged at his heart until Phil had to bite into his lip savagely to prevent himself from crying out in pain. 

Why had he been so stupid? Phil didn’t know if the bandit was right, if Dan truly did love him, but something about this tone rang true. Dan had forced Phil to let him come with him, had tried to force Phil to stay behind… surely, that should be enough to tell Phil everything he needed to know. 

“Fuck!” he groaned, and dropped his hands. “We have to save him, I have to -- do something,  _ fuck _ . Maybe I should take him back to the healers? I don’t know what I’m doing, I can’t even remember what they told me to do,” Phil groaned, and surged over Dan’s body for the bags he’d dropped before. He dug through their contents without knowing what anything was, and drew forth item after item, dropping them onto the cave floor next to him. 

Dan was unmoving, now. The tremors Phil had felt the entire walk here had left his body, and he was still breathing, but Phil had no idea whether or not that was a good thing. Did that mean Dan’s body had given up? Was Phil too late? 

He wanted to scream, wanted to reach up and pull his hair out, if only to release something of what he was feeling. 

“Why are you here?” Phil barked harshly towards Brandon. “What do you want? To pillage Dan’s body too? Well that’s not going to happen,  _ bandit _ , because I will never allow that. Dan’s not going to  _ die _ \--”

Phil never got a chance to finish his statement. He never even got a chance to finish digging through the bag the village healers had sent him off with, as seconds later, Brandon had taken hold of Phil’s upper arm and had dragged him backwards to face him, fingers like claws the way they gripped tight to Phil’s skin. 

“How dare you speak to me like that,” Brandon hissed, voice quiet. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing, when I have known the King of Thieves far longer than you.”

Brandon’s voice was trembling. For the first time, Phil was properly looking at him, and he could see the anguish clear as day in those dark eyes. He swallowed, shocked, and remained still under Brandon’s gaze. 

“I am here for the same reason as you,” he growled, shoving Phil bodily away from him, and letting him go. “Because I am not going to allow my King to die because some tawdry Royal doesn’t know how to care for a mere  _ wound _ . If you truly think something as simple as a dragon scratch could take out our thief, than you do not deserve him.”

The words were like a slap in the face to Phil, who could do nothing but stare in shock at Brandon, whose eyes were like daggers as he glared at Phil. His jaw hung loosely open, and it seemed almost as if the tears had dried up in his shock, as even as he blinked, nothing fell. The lump that had once been in his throat was gone. 

“I --” Phil tried to say, but Brandon merely shook his head, and reached between them for the items Phil had so carelessly tossed aside.

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear it. If you want to prove yourself to me, you’ll pull yourself together, and help me save Dan.”

For another moment, Phil was taken aback. Brandon’s arm was outstretched to him, holding  _ something _ , and waiting with a tight jaw for Phil to take it from him. His eyes were hard, and yet, behind that anger, Phil could see the pain.

Dan meant something very important to both of them, and Phil -- well, Phil did need to stop crying. Every second that passed by was another moment that Dan could die. 

Setting his own jaw, Phil finally managed to force himself into some semblance of calm, and nodded his head jerkily at the bandit sat in front of him. With more confidence than Phil actually felt, he reached up and took the proffered item from Brandon’s hand, and nodded once more. 

“Okay. Let’s do this. Let’s save our King,” he said. 

Finally, finally, Brandon’s expression melted into a smile, and he repeated, “Let’s save our King,” with a nod of his own. 

**

When Dan came to again, it was to find his back pressed against something hard, his arms wrapped protectively around his torso, and pain rocketing out from the lancing wounds he could feel in his left side.

He felt like his body had been torn open, and he wanted to scream, but all that came out was a quiet whimper.

Pathetic. Dan sounded pathetic. He was the King of Thieves! He’d faced worse than this in his lifetime and survived, been cut up too many times to count. What was once more? He’d thought his tolerance for pain was pretty high, but this…

This was incapacitating him.

He wanted to move, to curl up into a ball and wrap his arms around his left side to hold it together, because it felt like it was ripping apart, but Dan couldn’t find his limbs. He couldn’t find his fingers, his toes, his eyes to open them. Everything was darkness and pain.

There were voices floating somewhere above him. They were familiar, but raised, as if arguing. Dan groaned, wanting to tell them to shut up, but he couldn’t find his mouth. Instead, trying to think through the fog in his brain, he attempted to distinguish just who they were.

One was rough, coarse, the dialect unfamiliar. The other one… the other one was like smooth velvet, and even just hearing it warmed Dan’s heart.

Phil. Of course Phil was here. Of course he wouldn’t have left Dan.

Just hearing his voice allowed Dan to relax, if only marginally. Some of the tension left his body, and he wasn’t trembling anymore, was instead lying still aside from the occasional pained whimper that left his lips. Part of him was desperate to open his eyes, to look up and see Phil again, and finally answer what he’d said outside the dragon’s lair, those three words…

But the other part of Dan never wanted to open his eyes again. He didn’t want to face this, to see what the dragon had done to him. How he had been torn apart this time.

Dan was a coward, it turned out.

The voices were still arguing. The other one, not Phil, was talking now, gruff and familiar, and - yes, Brandon. He’d somehow found his way here, had probably been tracking them up and down the mountain knowing him. Dan just wished he was able to react to them, to tell the two to shut the fuck up, and… and Dan didn’t know what. All he knew was the he was in pain, and that he wanted it to end. 

Eventually, the voices settled down, and Dan felt himself relax marginally further. He couldn’t quite make out words, his brain too fuzzy, pain still racing through him, but there was movement somewhere vaguely above him.

Was he lying down? Dan thought he was lying down.

Suddenly, there was movement right by his head, and then hands were in his hair. Dan jerked, the movement involuntary, but it sent another lance of pain shooting through him. He cried out, a pathetic wail the most he could manage, and then there was a gentle voice shushing him.

Phil.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” Phil soothed, sounding broken and lost. Dan wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he couldn’t uncurl himself from the tight ball he’d rolled into. So he lay there, whimpering, and leaned into the touch in his hair.

Brandon was somewhere around, too, as his voice was the next thing Dan heard. 

"See, the thing about my friend here, is he's a tough-un," Dan heard Brandon say gruffly. "I've seen him suffer the worst at the hands of men, and he always comes through. Always."

Phil watched as Brandon took item after item from the bag Phil had been given, and start to sort them on the floor between them. Phil didn’t recognize any of them, but that didn’t seem to matter, as Brandon  _ did _ . The relief was palpable in Phil when Brandon began to take two items and start to mix them together in a bowl Phil had been given as well. Brandon didn’t use all of either ingredient, but as he began to mix them together, Phil began to recognize the mixture as a poultice, and nearly collapsed from relief. 

Finally, something Phil could understand. Surely, surely if he just watched Brandon, he’d be able to take care of Dan. 

Once the poultice was mixed together, Brandon moved to draw a dagger from his waist. It was Phil’s trust in him alone that prevented him from panicking, and when had Phil come to trust a bandit? Still, he watched as the man tore away at Phil’s lackluster job of tying up Dan’s wound, and then continued to tear away at the tunic Dan had been wearing in the first place. It was clear from the matted blood that there was no saving the garment, so Phil didn’t say a word. Besides… he could already see the job the dragon’s claws had down to the garment.

The feeling of fingers near his open wound made Dan cry out, and he flinched in Phil’s lap, his head moving from side-to-side. He edged away from Brandon’s touch, feeling the wound become more and more exposed as the material that had been holding in the bleeding was removed.

At Dan’s bodily flinch and his low whimper, Phil’s eyes flashed in stunned surprise to this thief’s face. Dan’s eyes were still closed, but his breathing was suddenly far less even than it was before, and the way his face scrunched up in pain made Phil think he might finally be awake. 

Ignoring Brandon entirely for a second, Phil reached for Dan’s hand and squeezed it in his, Dan’s head still positioned in his lap.. 

“It’s going to be okay,” he promised, and wished that he could lean in and kiss Dan’s head, wished that he could take all of his pain away, and hold onto it himself instead, but he couldn’t so much as move just then, too afraid that he might do something wrong if he wasn’t careful. “I promise. It’s going to be okay.”

Dan tried to move when he heard Phil's voice, only that turned out to be a mistake as pain tore through him once again and he fell back with a quiet whimper. He felt fingers grip his hand and tried to squeeze them back, though his touch was weak, but he was  _ awake _ . Or as close to awake as he could be. And he wanted to see Phil, to talk to him… if he could just make his limbs work...

“Hold his head,” Brandon suddenly ordered Phil, his voice rough and knocking Phil out of his previous distraction with Dan. Letting go of Dan’s hand instantly, Phil moved to grasp Dan’s head, only for his gaze to land on the wounds suddenly laid bare to him, and he nearly threw up. 

There, in stark contrast against Dan’s tanned skin, sat three very long, very deep scratches that spread from Dan’s armpit down to his hip, far worse than even Phil had realized. They were bleeding profusely still, and it was clear that despite the way that Phil had wrapped up Dan’s wounds, he hadn’t come even close to covering the majority of it. 

Tears sprang to his eyes once more. How could he have let this happen? 

“Phil!” Brandon shouted, knocking him back to the present once more. “Pull it together! Grab his head, and hold it steady. It’s time to spread the poultice over his wounds, and it’s going to hurt,” he stated gruffly, voice strained enough to alert Phil to just how much this was hurting him as well.

Nodding his head, Phil merely stated, “Right,” and shifted his body all the way around Dan’s body so he could embrace his head. Knees on either side of Dan’s head, Phil gripped him tight, and leaned in close to press a kiss to his head. Finally. 

“Hold still, my Dan,” he whispered.

Dan was glad his fellow thief was there, but he didn't much like Brandon's words and the promise of pain they brought with them. He just hoped Phil wasn't going to let go of him.

The first press of the poultice to the wound had Dan screaming, and he writhed, hands flailing desperately for something to hold onto. His hand found something warm and he held on hard, digging his fingers in as his body flinched and adjusted to the pain. The poultice worked quickly, thankfully, cooling the searing heat flooding through Dan's veins, and he calmed a little, breathing heavily.

It became clear seconds after Brandon applied the first bit of poultice to Dan's wound that Phil gripping tight to just his head wasn't going to be enough, and in a desperate attempt to both distract himself from the sound of Dan's screaming and keep him safe and still, Phil leaned over him, bracketed Dan's head with his biceps, and used the rest of the arm to force Dan's body down and flat to the ground.

Crying, Phil had to look away from Dan's face for a moment to try and not drip his own tears into Dan's eyes. 

"I've got you, I've got you," he mumbled, wishing that this hadn't happened, that there was more Phil could do for Dan, that somehow, Phil could take the pain for him.

Large hands griped tight to both of Phil’s arms, and almost immediately, Dan's nails dug in, his grip so tight it was bruising. Phil couldn't bring himself to care, didn't dare complain even as he was forced to clench his own teeth against a scream of his own. His pain was nothing compared to the agony that Dan was going through just then.

Dan's body was writhing so hard, his legs kicking the ground, but Phil just continued to hold his neck and head still, continued to press his forearms down into Dan's chest, until finally, the poultice seemed to sink in, and Dan finally relaxed some.

His fingers didn't stop their intense grip on Phil's arms, though, and it was clear from his panting that the pain wasn't entirely gone. It couldn't be, and once again, Phil wished he could take it away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry," Phil whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against another onslaught of tears.

As Brandon continued to spread the poultice, Dan winced and panted and squeezed his fingers against the warm soft flesh he assumed was some part of Phil, desperate to know Phil was there. He’d felt pain before, but he’d take the cut of a sword ten times over this. The poultice was cooling, yes, but it stung like hell when it hit his open wounds, and he knew about healing. He knew Brandon would have to let the poultice set before he could wrap it with bandages.

Dan bit his lip and braced himself for the pain.

Dan fought with his heavy eyelids, wanting to see Phil, to know for sure he was there and had made it out of the ridge without injury. It had been so long since he last saw Phil’s face - and he’d never been able to answer Phil’s words, to say them back. That seemed very, very important just then.

Dan battled with his eyes, battled with his heavy limbs, fought through the pain and darkness and fog until he could feel his body again, feel himself within it, and have control over his limbs. After a long, painful minute, Dan's eyes fluttered, and he forced them to open to be met by Phil's anxious face hovering over him.

Dan smiled instantly, still trembling. He clutched tighter onto the thing he'd grabbed, realising belatedly it was Phil's arm, and leaned into him as much as he could with Brandon working on his side. "You… made it," Dan panted. "Idiot. Don't… distract a dragon. Bad idea."

When Phil opened his eyes again, Dan was looking up at him, a pained smile gracing his features. Phil coughed out a half laugh, half sob, leaning in when Dan appeared to try and lean up to get closer to Phil, relief that Dan was awake and  _ speaking _ flooding through him like no other. Perhaps, there was hope for them after all. 

"Fuck off," Phil whispered, voice thick. "Why did you get in the way," he mumbled, and leaned in to press a quick, fierce kiss to Dan's lips. If he was crying again, then so be it. He didn’t care. All he cared about was showing Dan just how much he meant to him. The wounds… surely they would heal. Phil’s only fear now was how much blood Dan had left, if the wounds would become infected, if the dragon had some kind of poison in its claws...

He couldn't think about that just then. All he wanted to do now was sink into Dan’s mouth, and distract him even for a moment from his pain. 

"Don't you dare ever do that again," Phil ordered when he finally pulled back away, grateful that Brandon was allowing him to have this moment with his thief. 

Dan let Phil kiss him, would ordinarily have tried to return the favour, but he couldn't lean up anymore with the way Phil had him trapped in his embrace, holding him down like a lovely weight on his chest. Dan distracted himself with that, with gripping tight to Phil's arm, and trying to forget the constant needling pain in his side.

"Of course I got in the way," he mumbled back to Phil, wincing again as Brandon applied more poultice. "Couldn't… you were… danger." He panted, closed his eyes for another second. Dan had felt pain before in many different ways, felt the bite of blades and teeth and nails throughout most of his life, but he'd never felt anything as ferocious as this.

Dan shuddered and collapsed fully against Phil, letting him take all of Dan's weight because Dan wasn't quite strong enough to hold himself up just then. "You're safe," Dan murmured, clutching at Phil wherever he could. "That's… good. Need you, Phil."

It was difficult to see Dan in so much pain, more difficult still to see him closing his eyes again. Would there come a time when Dan just wouldn't open them again? In the hours that had passed, in all the time it had taken Phil struggling to carry Dan down the mountain and to a safe place, he'd been so afraid that Dan wouldn't wake. 

Now that he was, Phil was almost desperate enough to tell him to keep his eye open, but how could he ask that when Dan was clutching so tight to his arms that it was obvious how much pain he was in?

"I'm safe," Phil agreed, closing his eyes as he tried not to cry once more. "And more importantly, so are you," he added, gasping out a sob.

"Never again, Dan," Phil demanded again, voice thick with tears. "Don't you dare pull something like that again." 

He wanted to shake Dan, but the last thing he ever wanted to do was cause his thief any more pain than he was already in. 

"I promise," Dan mumbled, words slurring. "Never again. Just don't -- don't hurt yourself. Promise." He wasn't making much sense, he knew, but his limbs were heavy and he ached  _ so much _ that it was all he could do to stay conscious. There was a buzzing in his ears and a fuzzy fog over his brain, but he knew Phil was close, and that was all he needed.

Dan closed his eyes and let himself fall.

Dan didn't reply anymore after that, no matter what Phil said, while Brandon finished up with the poultice, prompting Phil to bite his lip and focus on the tiny scrunches of pain that flared across Dan's face, a reminder that he was awake and aware and most importantly, not dead. 

Hating every second of having to watch Dan suffer, however, Phil shook his head and twisted his gaze back to Brandon, something wild in his eyes. 

“How much longer?” he asked, “How much more of this?”

Brandon had his jaw set, and refused to look at Phil, gaze intent on his work at Dan’s side. 

“However much more I need,” the thief gritted out through clenched teeth. “Do you think I like watching my King writhe around in pain any more than you do? This must be done.”

That was enough to shut Phil up, and he turned his attention back to Dan quick as a stone. He had to trust Brandon, to stop lashing out on him. It wasn’t his fault Dan was in so much pain… it was Phil’s. 

It seemed to take forever, what with Phil being forced to watch Dan’s face screw up in unimaginable pain, making small, soothing noises that meant nothing, but eventually, Brandon pulled away with a flourish, covered in sweat, and pronounced that he was done. 

“You’re going to have to prop him up now. We have to apply the bandages,” Brandon explained as he wiped the sweat away from his brow, and started searching the floor for said bandages. 

Those words sent dread pooling through Dan’s heart. The idea of moving was repellent. Although the poultice was doing its job and numbing the pain, making his side feel cold instead of the hot, burning sensation that had been plaguing him for what felt like hours, the idea of moving made Dan’s insides squirm.

Phil, meanwhile, could do nothing but stare on in horror. The idea of moving Dan, when Dan had already collapsed back into him in pain, constantly wincing in pain at every touch of Brandon's practiced fingers on his body, was horrifying, and yet, Phil recognized the need for it. He just wished he didn’t have to hurt Dan anymore than he already was, and surely, trying to bend his body into a sitting position was going to be --  _ agonizing _ . 

And yet, Phil did it. 

“Dan,” he whispered as a warning, “Dan, I have to move you now. This is going to hurt, but I need you to stay strong for me, okay?” he begged his thief. Dan didn’t answer, not verbally, but Phil watched as he swallowed, shivering all over once again, and nodded his head, fingers tightening on Phil’s arms. 

Closing his eyes against what he had to do, Phil took a deep breath, and then finally released Dan’s head and his chest. Positioning himself just right, Phil pressed his arms up under Dan’s armpits, avoiding the wound on his left side as best as he could, and grimaced as he started to raise Dan up into a sitting position. 

Instantly, Dan was crying out, his jaw clenched as he screamed through his teeth. The sound tore at Phil’s heart, who wanted nothing more than to stop moving Dan, if for nothing else than to save him pain, but he knew that he couldn’t. Instead, Phil shifted his own body so he could work as a chair for Dan, and spread his legs on either side of Dan’s until he had Dan in a propped up position, practically resting against Phil’s chest, back and side exposed enough that Brandon could wrap the bandages around his wounds.

The pain when the wound stretched was immense. Dan gritted his teeth, doing everything he could to hold in his noises, but they escaped him anyway. He hated being vulnerable. But here, he couldn’t help but show his vulnerability.

Dan leaned back into Phil and breathed in and out, shallow counted breaths, as he was lifted upright and the wound stretched and stretched and stretched. 

It was the worst moment of both Dan and Phil’s lives. Phil cried silently into Dan’s hair as Dan moaned in abject pain. His wounds were no longer being stretched and moved, but all the soothing work of the poultice had seemed to leave him in an instant at being propped up, and he was merely doing his best not to sob. They hurt so much, and as Brandon moved to start wrapping bandages around his body, all Dan could do was clench his teeth at the new pain that that brought. 

Watching Brandon wrap Dan’s body was a difficult thing for Phil. He could feel every shiver and shake of Dan’s body, the winces as he tried not to cry out in pain, and the flinching that came from something sharp pressing into still open wounds that probably needed stitching, if only Phil or Brandon knew how to do that. 

The poultice would have to do for now. There was nothing else that either man could do, and moving Dan back to the village was… clearly out of the question now. Not when forcing him to sit up had made him scream the way it had. No… Phil would take care of Dan here, himself. 

Eventually, Brandon finished wrapping the bandages around Dan’s body, tying them off tightly enough that, even as blood began to soak through, it was clear that the pressure would stem the flow soon. Dan, for his part, had fully collapsed backwards against Phil by this point, and Phil had let him, doing everything in his power to hold Dan and comfort him, even just a little bit. 

When Brandon pulled away, Phil was quick to settle his right arm around Dan, the one on the left as far away from Dan’s side as possible, but still a comforting presence despite not touching him. Even still, Dan reached out and clutched at Phil’s leg painfully. 

“It’s over. We’re done. It’s okay now,” Phil whispered to Dan, because he could, and he didn’t know what else he could possibly offer to his thief to help. Dan didn’t reply, but Phil didn’t blame him. His chest was heaving, he’d lost a lot of blood, and he was probably far weaker than either Brandon or Phil realized in that moment. Dan, surely, was going through hell. 

Dan was quiet now, mostly. He wasn’t being moved anymore, and there were bandages wrapped around him, holding him together. The hellish, roaring pain from his side had calmed some, though his every bone and muscle and joint ached. He sagged back into Phil’s chest, eyes closed once more, and gave himself a few minutes of rest.

Phil was behind him, around him, holding him. That was enough for Dan.

Suddenly recalling Brandon’s presence, Phil turned his head to look up at him. “Thank you,” he said, “For helping. For knocking some sense into me. I don’t know what I would have done had you not arrived.”

Brandon merely shrugged his shoulders, going about putting away the things Phil had taken out of the medical bag in quick procession. He wasn’t looking at Phil, but the tense line of his shoulders told him why that might be. Dan’s pain had affected him just as much as it had Phil. 

Unable to help it, Phil managed a small smile at that. Brandon… was a true friend. 

Clearing his throat and wanting to change the subject at least slightly, Phil asked, “What do I do now? I don’t know how to care for him, but I don’t -- I refuse to let him die.” Phil’s voice was carefully fierce, determined as he turned his gaze down to Dan once more. His thief’s brow was damp with sweat, and his eyes were closed, fluttering lightly with every strained breath. Phil wanted to lower him back down to the ground so he could rest, but he was afraid of the pain that would bring. 

Dan deserved at least a moment of rest, surely. 

Brandon’s heavy sigh was enough to drag Phil’s attention back to him, and he turned his head again to take in Brandon’s stiff expression. 

“You have to change him,” Brandon explained. “At least once a day. Wash him carefully from here on out, as I did not this time, and reapply the poultice solution in the bag the village healers gave you. There’s plenty there, you just have to mix only what you’re going to use, or it will surely go bad. Make sure you keep the bandages wrapped tightly when you’re finished.”

Phil nodded his head in relief, thankful for the easy explanation, for the fact that he was able to hear it and understand this time, but Brandon appeared not to be done. He rifled through the bag he’d only just repacked, and handed Phil a small bottle. 

“Keep the wounds taken care of until they at least appear to be scabbing over, maybe beginning to scar, and then the poultice will no longer help, and the bandages can stay on longer, but in the meantime, this is for pain. It will force him to sleep. Use it sparingly, there’s not much.”

Brandon glanced down at Dan then, face set, and said, "Don't let him be an idiot and chase after a dragon again."

"Heard that," Dan mumbled, refusing to open his eyes or move from his place of comfort on Phil's lap.

Brandon lifted his eyes heavenward, getting to his feet then, his job done. He breathed out heavily. "I hope you got whatever you needed, Captain Philip. Don't let my King die. If you need me, tap three times on the rock. I'll hear you."

"I promise you've left him in safe hands," Phil reassured the man, clutching the pain medication in his hand tightly. 

It was obvious that Dan needed it now. His words had been slurred and barely coherent when he’d tried to joke with Brandon, and his hold on Phil’s leg had loosened, showing just how weak he was becoming. The problem was that Phil didn’t want Dan to sleep, terrified that if his thief fell asleep, he might not ever wake again. Phil couldn’t face that this might have been the last time Phil ever heard Dan’s voice. 

Still… Phil would rather Dan sleep, than suffer. 

He sighed to himself, and placed the bottle down next to him carefully. 

“I will not let Dan die.”

With one last look at Brandon, one that said much about their feelings in that moment, the two finally bid each other goodbye. It was clear that Brandon did not want to be here anymore, not to watch Dan suffer, not to intrude, and for that, Phil was grateful.

Once the man was gone, Phil turned his attention back to Dan once more. He was laying still in Phil’s arms, chest heaving slowly with each and every painful breath he took. Phil could tell he was still awake from the way that his eyes continued to flutter, and he grimaced from time to time. That was both reassuring and concerning to Phil, would could tell from that alone just how much Dan was hurting. 

Surely, unconsciousness would be better at this rate, and yet, Phil just wanted Dan to keep his eyes open for a tiny bit longer. 

Using his free hand to card his fingers through Dan’s sweaty hair, Phil let out a soft sigh and pressed a kiss to the top of Dan’s head before leaning in close to his ear. “I’m going to move you now, so you can rest,” he explained. “Then we can get you some medicine, and you can sleep.”

Even if Phil didn’t want that. Even if Phil was afraid.

Dan tensed at Phil’s words. The idea of moving again - even just as little to lay down - sent shudders of regret through his body. Dread pooled in his body. He knew, realistically, logically, he needed to lie down again, that he couldn’t just lie on Phil forever, but - to be honest, that sounded like a much better solution.

Eyes still closed, Dan murmured, “If you think it best.” He tried not to sound sullen, wasn’t sure how much tone his voice had anyway when he was so exhausted and bone-weary, but hopefully Phil would get the point. 

Phil did, if the way he petted Dan’s hair gently was any guide. 

Bags left abandoned outside of the third village, Phil could do nothing but curse himself for not having thought to grab them, and gently started to lower Dan to the ground by shifting his own body out from underneath his. Dan cried out in pain, flinching, but gritted his teeth and tried to hold himself together for both of their sakes. 

Phil wished his thief wouldn’t have to do that. It was almost harder, watching Dan hold himself back from crying out, when Phil knew beyond a doubt just how much pain he was truly in. Still, he didn’t stop moving until he had Dan comfortably rested against the cave ground, and then sighed heavily.

“Sorry there’s no furs. You can’t be comfortable down there, but I --”

Phil didn’t finish that sentence, as suddenly his eyes caught on three bags left abandoned near the entrance to their cave, and found himself grinning. He laughed, the sound a surprised bark, and reached out to gently rest a hand on Dan’s forehead. 

“Seems your friend was far more prepared than me,” he mumbled. “He brought us our bags.”

Dan managed a tired smile, his breathing still fast and shallow as he recovered from moving. But at least he was horizontal again, and Phil was still near.

Heart warmed by the small gesture that spoke so much, Phil got up on unsteady legs and headed on over to the bags. Like hell was he going to leave Dan to lay on the freezing cold stone of the small cave’s floor, not if he had furs to grab hold of. Sending thoughts of thanks Brandon’s way, Phil opened up each bag, and started to pull out the furs he found inside. 

His fingers were shaking from weakness of his own, and Phil’s mind briefly shot back to the fact that he was covered in wounds of his own, but he shoved those thoughts aside in favor of caring for Dan. Phil was is no danger himself, he was sure of that. Dan, however, needed Phil just then. 

Once the furs were gathered up in his arms, Phil headed back over to Dan’s side, and placed the furs down neatly at this side for ease of movement. There was no preventing hurting Dan, but at least Phil could make it quick if he had to do so. 

“This is going to hurt now, Dan. Just bear with me. I’m going to pick you up and move you onto our furs, alright?”

Dan sucked in a breath, not wanting to move  _ again _ . He’d barely got settled. The poultice was doing its job of cooling down the hot burning pain in his side, but he still felt tender and sore, like he might fall apart if the bandages didn’t hold him tight in place. He didn’t want to shift again, to feel that kind of lancing hurt racing through his veins.

But the promise of blankets was enough, so Dan nodded reluctantly, bracing himself. He at least felt more awake now, the pain faded to a dull hum at the back of his brain. It was manageable, if he concentrated.

When Phil returned, Dan was doing better, if still exhausted. He tried to say as much, mumbling, "'S'ok. Doesn't hurt so much, anymore." He reached for Phil blindly, pleased when he found him close and Phil's arms wound around him once more. Dan winced and whimpered a little as Phil lifted him and the deep wounds in his side stretched, but the poultice was doing its job.

"Normally, I'd be complaining at you carrying me around like a child," Dan muttered into Phil's shoulder as he was cradled against Phil's chest for a moment. "Don't go telling anyone. If anyone asks, I was totally brave and didn't scream even once."

Despite Dan's reassurances, Phil was still careful as he picked Dan up, cradling him in his arms and to his chest. He could hear Dan whimper nonetheless, and it broke Phil's heart. The last thing he wanted was to cause Dan any more pain, but once he'd settled Dan onto something warm, he’d feel a little bit better about their current circumstances.

"As opposed to now?" Phil murmured back softly, Dan was clinging to him like a koala, and as much as Phil liked it, the pain of what he'd let happen to Dan hurt so much more. "I don't understand you," he teased, laughing a bit though the sound was still wet with his tears. "You want me to pamper you, and yet you claim to complain at me carrying you around."

Still, Phil leaned in and kissed Dan on the cheek lightly as he made his steps as slow and careful as possible, reassuring him that no, he wouldn't tell anyone that Dan had ever screamed. The look on Dan's face as he'd asked Phil for help outside the dragon’s lair flashed before his eyes again, and he held back a sob. 

As carefully as possible, Phil leaned down and laid Dan back into their furs. He stayed crouched over Dan, though, not ready to leave his side, and leaned down so his knees rested against the floor.

“'M'not against you pampering me," Dan agreed with a little sigh, "You just can't tell anyone. I'm the fearsome King of Thieves, and all that."

The feeling of soft furs at his back had Dan relaxing again and he lay back with a low sigh, eyes fluttering open so he could see Phil's face. A small crease appeared in Dan's brow and he reached out to poke Phil's cheek, gently swiping his thumb under his eye. "You're crying? Don't do that. I don't want you to be sad."

When Dan opened his eyes to finally look at him once more, Phil smiled softly at him, aware that his cheeks were wet with tears. It hurt him to see Dan's brow furrowed in worry for Phil though, and he shook his head as Dan swiped away his tears. 

"Get better for me, and I won't be sad anymore," Phil argued, sniffling as Dan peered up at him in clear distress. It was breaking Phil's heart to see Dan like this. "Lay back. Stop worrying about me. Let me take care of you for once," Phil insisted, pressing lightly on Dan's shoulder until he had completely relaxed. "Close your eyes. I'll make us some food, wake you up when it's ready."

As Phil leaned in for one last kiss to Dan's cheek, eyelashes still wet with tears, and then stood to walk away, he knew he wasn't leaving Dan's side so Dan could rest; it was so he could fall apart in silent despair. 

This was his fault. This was all his fault. If he had been more careful, Dan wouldn't be hurt now. 

Dan was as soft and vulnerable as he'd ever been as he stretched out in the furs, his body feeling like a dead weight. His limbs were heavy and he ached and hurt and was covered in blood and sweat and tears, but Dan never wanted to move again. He was so  _ comfortable _ , the poultice cooling the pain right down until it was a dull thud.

Nothing quite stopped the worry about Phil, though, despite Phil telling him to stop and let Phil take care of him. Dan didn't really have much choice in that regard. As much as he'd love to sit up and drag Phil close to him and pepper him with kisses and tell him everything was alright, he couldn't quite move. All he could do was sit and watch as Phil leaned over him with tears still clinging to his lashes.

A memory emerged then -- of Phil crying, screaming, reaching for him over a ridge as Dan went tumbling down the other side, shouting three words that had given Dan the strength to move, to wake, to tug himself up onto the ridge to safety. Dan remembered the pathetic way he'd asked for help, and shuddered, but more importantly, he remembered exactly what Phil had shouted to him, which three words had convinced Dan to fight on.

It was important. As much as Dan's body was trying to drag him into sleep, and as heavy as his eyelids were in that moment, this was important, and Dan needed to say it, so he reached for Phil, grabbing his trouser leg just before Phil could turn away completely, and tugged.

"Look at me," Dan murmured, a little breathless, forcing himself to stay awake long enough for this. “Look at me.”

It was the sound of Dan’s voice that drew Phil to a stop, the words causing a furrow to appear between his brows. He stopped moving and turned back around, concerned. There was something about the tone of Dan’s voice, the urgency there, that made Phil want nothing more than to as he’d said and  _ look _ at him. 

Was something wrong? Was Dan dying?

Phil’s heart started to race as he took in the sight of his thief, peering up at him with hazy, glazed-over eyes. Seeing Dan like this… it was the hardest thing that Phil had ever experienced. Phil was used to Dan being the strong one, always sure and confident in himself, so much more  _ alive _ than he was right now. Even when he allowed himself to be vulnerable to Phil, it was never like this, never so heartbreaking to see.

Dan looked almost like he was on his deathbed, and it set Phil’s heart to clenching in unease. 

“Dan,” he whispered, and reached up to swipe roughly under his nose, where snot was beginning to run from his efforts not to cry. He didn’t even care when Dan saw him do it, didn’t even care quite how vulnerable he was being right now, not when Dan had been through so much. 

"I'm looking," Phil whispered around the lump in his throat, and he would always be looking. He promised himself right then and there that he would look after Dan, take care of him, force him to live a long, happy life doing whatever he wanted so long as he kept himself safe. If not safe, Phil would settle for alive.

"Phil,” Dan murmured, his tone soft, words still a little slurred, but he  _ meant them _ . “Need to say. To tell you. It's - it's ok, and I - I love you too." Dan tugged again, eyes wide as he stared up at Phil. "Heard you, before, and I love you too."

Phil’s heart nearly stopped at Dan’s words, and he felt his eyes go wide as he stared down into his thief’s face in absolute astonishment. He hadn’t been entirely certain if Dan had heard him back there, or, if he had, that he would  _ remember _ . 

The acknowledgement of those words, the acknowledgement of Phil’s feelings… that was everything to him, and he was stunned into silence to be promised that Dan loved him  _ too _ . 

Phil felt himself gasp on a small sob. 

_ Dan loved him too _ .

Dan stared beseechingly up at Phil, willing him to hear, to understand. He thought he saw understanding in Phil’s face, the soft little gasp he gave a reassurance in itself.

There. Complete. Dan had replied, finally, had been able to tell Phil what he needed to, to answer his desperate cry from the ridge outside the dragon’s lair. Now, Dan could rest easy. 

He gave Phil one final tentative smile before his heavy lids closed and he allowed sleep to take him once again.

Before Phil could so much as try and pull himself together in order to reply, Dan’s eyes were falling shut, and his breathing falling even. For half a second, terror gripped tight to Phil, and he nearly expected Dan to stop breathing altogether, but he didn’t. 

Terrified Dan was about to die, Phil dropped to his knees at Dan’s side once more and took his hand tightly in his. “Dan?” he asked, calling lightly. “Dan, you can’t just -- Dan, are you with me? Dan? Baby? Love?” he begged, starting to cry heavily all over again. His eyes scanned over Dan’s face, how he looked suddenly like he was suddenly resting too peacefully, and then fluttered over his neck and his chest, just to reassure himself once again that Dan was, in fact, still breathing. 

He was still breathing. He hadn’t slipped away just yet, and despite the fact that Phil hadn’t even had to give him medicine to help him sleep, he was surely just resting… just resting…

Choking on another sob, Phil closed his eyes and lightly rested his head down onto Dan’s chest, squeezing his fingers tightly in his own. 

"Fuck," he cursed himself. "Fuck, Dan. I love you, too."


	23. Chapter 23

The hardest thing Phil had ever had to do in his life up until now was to leave Dan's side when he was so sick and injured, and he hadn't even gone that far. He would have thought himself pathetic if it weren't for the ache in his heart and the never ending thoughts in his mind that told him over and over again that this whole thing had been his fault, because in technicality, it had been. Phil was having a rough time forgiving himself, and now that Dan was asleep, Brandon gone, and Phil left all alone… he had nothing left to do but beat himself up for it.

How long ago had it been when Dan and Phil had first talked about what they were going to do when they faced the dragon? They’d never discussed a strategy, sure, but they had talked about sacrificing themselves for each other. What had Dan said then? Dan had promised Phil, _promised him_ , that he would get them both out of there alive… and he hadn’t. But Phil wasn’t mad about that, no, he was mad at himself, because during that same conversation, he’d promised _himself_ that he would never let Dan get hurt for him, and yet here they were, with Dan lying on the bed covered in blood and a wound so large that Phil wasn’t sure how it could ever possibly heal.

All he could do was hope, and as he stared from across the cave at his thief’s body, all wrapped up in bandages that had already stained red, was that he would survive. Surely… surely, he would survive.

The image of Dan’s body, cut open from armpit to hip, was seared into Phil’s mind. He was never going to forget the way the three, long scratches had looked, and knew he’d be seeing it a thousand more times still, but nothing would compare to that first brutal moment of realization that Dan was… Dan was far more wounded than Phil had initially realized.

The cave with the dragon had been too dark for Phil to see the cuts, but here, even before the sun had risen, Phil had gotten a pretty clear look at the long, deep gouges that had been pressed into his thief’s skin. Even now, Phil just wanted to throw up, knowing what had been done to the love of his life.

The love of his life... Phil loved Dan more than he’d ever thought he could love anyone, and he’d almost left the words too late. His shoulders shook with the memory of bellowing them at Dan, hoping, praying, that somehow they would make a difference.

They had. Miraculously, they had, and Dan had woken up, and…

The fact that Dan loved him back still rung in Phil’s head, a constant mantra, a constant reminder, that Dan was still _here_ , and he was fighting. Phil hadn’t lost him yet.

Dan loved him. Dan had said he loved him. He had been half unconscious, and drugged up from the poultice on his side, but he'd said he loved Phil. The memory of that was still making Phil's chest and heart glow with pride and unbridled happiness, even with all the anguish twisting Phil’s gut into an outright mess. Even if Dan didn't remember when he woke up, Phil would never forget.

Daniel Howell, King of Thieves, loved him.

It was the one thing Phil was holding onto now, when all he could think about was how much he hated himself. He’d let Dan get hurt for him, had nearly _lost_ him, and now, Dan would have three new scars, all because of Phil.

With Dan asleep, and Phil all alone, he could cry again. The sounds were choked off sobs that bubbled up from his very gut and left him feeling devastated and destroyed in the worst of ways, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop when all he could think about was the way Dan had looked on the dragon’s cavern floor, out cold and unresponsive as Phil shook him and begged him to wake up.

All he could think about was the way Dan had looked hanging off that ridge, both legs dangling off the ledge as his weight slowly took him down, down, _down_ , with Phil hanging off his own ledge and not enough strength to pull himself up in time to save Dan.

Phil had hated himself then, too. If Dan had died because of Phil… Phil wasn’t sure what he would have done. He wasn’t sure if he could have gone on, and the thought of that alone was too much. Would he have lost all will to pull himself up that ridge? Phil didn’t know. He almost hadn’t made it after Dan had rescued himself either, but the way Dan had pleaded with him, for the first time in either of their lives… that had been everything.

That was a sound that would never leave him again, either; Dan pleading for help, looking so small and broken, in too much pain to even stay conscious enough to get them both out of the cave. How tortured he must have been… Phil would never forget the look on his face.

So he cried, because that was all Phil could do… cry.

**

After what felt like hours of crying, Phil eventually managed to pull himself together enough to wipe away the tears and start making something to eat. He’d yet to sleep, and the sun was just coming up again outside. It had probably been a full twenty-four hours since Phil had last gotten any rest, and yet, he wasn’t tired. Not anymore.

There was still far too much left to do for him to be able to sleep, not to mention attend to his wounds, which almost seemed like an afterthought in and of themselves. He’d yet to touch them, let alone wipe them down and bandage them, unwilling to use up Dan’s store of bandages on himself, but they didn’t even hurt anymore. Phil’s body was sore, but he felt numb all over by the time he started a fire to cook for Dan when he eventually woke up.

Dan slept for a long time, the kind of deep heavy sleep that left him completely unconscious and unaware of his surroundings. It was what his body needed to heal and cope with the pain he'd been given, and much as Dan wanted to stay awake and stay with his Prince to keep talking and reassuring him that everything was alright, he was powerless against the black that tugged at his skull.

So Dan slept.

When he next stirred, it was to stiff muscles and sore bones. He blinked groggily, trying to move, to figure out where he was and why he felt so heavy and exhausted and sore. As he twitched, pain flared down his side and he groaned. His bandaged wounds felt stiff, the memory of Phil and Brandon patching him up hazy but enough to remind Dan what had happened. He’d battled with a dragon, and hadn’t come off too well. But at least Phil was relatively unharmed.

Dan tried to open his eyes, to find his surroundings and look for wherever Phil had gone too, but the movement sent pain flaring through him again, and blackness was still tugging at the corners of his skull. Dan tried to fight it, tried to look for Phil instead, but he was too weak and it was too much. It didn’t take him long to go under again.

The smell of something cooking roused Dan next, and he blinked his eyes open, lashes heavy and crusted with tears and dust. The pain in his left side had dulled to a low throb, so he propped himself up carefully on his elbows, not moving more than he absolutely had to, and lifted his head up to have a look around.

He was back in the cave where Phil had killed the Duke - Phil must have carried him a long way, then. There were flickering flames in Dan's field of vision, and he could see the comfort of a campfire with something cooking over it that smelled _wonderful._ Dan's stomach rumbled in response.

Then he saw Phil crouching over it, and a smile automatically rose to Dan's lips. Phil. Phil, who'd saved his life, carried him all the way back here to safety, looked after Dan in a way no one else had throughout Dan’s life. And more than that - Phil loved him.

Phil _loved_ him.

Dan's heart fluttered in his chest as he settled into this new feeling of being loved and loving whole-heartedly in return. He let out a happy sigh and broke the silence with a croaky voice. "Phil. I hope I get some of whatever it is you're making?"

Phil was huddled over the fire, nearly done with the deer meat Dan had caught for them two days ago when he finally heard Dan’s voice calling to him from behind him. Turning with a startled sigh, Phil stared at Dan with wide eyes for all of a few seconds before his expression turned into a slow, pained smile.

"Of course, my thief. It's nearly done, now. How are you feeling?" he asked, voice still stuffy with the sound of Phil's long cry.

Dan's brows furrowed at the stuffy sound to Phil's voice. He couldn't see very well from here, but that sounded an awful lot like Phil had been crying, and Dan just couldn't have that. Before he could question further, however, his stomach gave another giant rumble. He looked down, embarrassed, relieved to hear that the food was nearly ready. He felt very weak.

Phil couldn't help chuckling to hear Dan's stomach rumble. He was healing, then, to be that hungry. It was relieving to know, relieving to be reassured that things were going to be okay. Phil's body was half turned to Dan, half turned to their food, now, wanting Dan to know he had Phil's attention despite his focus being on dinner.

"I'm alright," Dan promised, wincing a bit as he tried to sit up against the wall Phil had propped the furs next to. His side pulled, but the pain was bearable and still dulled by the poultice. He leaned back against the rough stone wall and closed his eyes, speaking through pants. "I'm a little hazy on what happened. Did you - did you get the scale? And more importantly, are _you_ ok?"

At the last question, Dan opened his eyes again and fixed Phil with a penetrating stare. He was feeling much more aware, the smell of food rousing him from his groggy state, and he was starting to get a bit worried about Phil; Phil, who was being more quiet than usual, and who still sounded stuffy and sad and wasn't looking directly at Dan.

Phil nearly dropped the ladle he was using to stir the thick stew he was making when Dan began to pull himself up into a sitting position, and he would have reprimanded Dan if Dan had made a noise of pain, but he hadn't, and as it was, Phil didn't want to insult Dan by insinuating that he couldn't do anything, not when he knew his thief as well as he thought he did at this point.

Unable to look at Dan straight on from the guilt wracking through him, however, Phil merely nodded his head slowly in response to his enquiry.

"We got the scale," he reassured Dan, voice soft and gentle, hoping it would put his mind at ease. "And I'm fine, if not a little banged up."

Besides. It wasn’t entirely a lie. Phil _was_ just a little banged up in comparison to Dan, and he couldn’t feel a thing anyway. The blood staining his wrist was just from Dan, that was all… He was certain his head was okay from the knock he’d taken to the floor, and it wasn’t as if the falling rocks could have done much more damage than a few bruises here and there. His ribs were scraped up, sure, but that was merely from pulling himself across the cavern floor, and that was nothing. Not when you compared it to the wounds Dan had sustained, after all.

Shaking his head, Phil offered Dan a shaky smile. “Promise,” he added for good measure, because he could already see that Dan was about to protest.

Quick to change the subject, Phil turned back to his stew and furrowed his brow at it as he picked up a mouthful to check if it was ready. Blowing on the hot broth, Phil took a quick bite, and hummed to himself in satisfaction when it became clear that the meat was tender and cooked through.

"Sit still. I'll bring you your dinner in just a second," Phil reassured Dan with another quick grin, and reached for the two bowls he’d retrieved from their bags earlier. He was quick to ladle two servings into the bowls, and then removed the smoldering pan from the fire so that it wouldn’t burn, but the two could remain warm in the cold of early morning. Then, Phil carried both bowls over to Dan in the middle of the cave, propped up as he was against the wall, and settled in next to him, turned with his back to the early morning sun to cast himself in shadow.

Dan didn’t need to know the extent of the damage Phil had truly sustained, not when he had so much healing of his own to do just then.

Unwilling to hurt Dan, however, Phil did leave a little space between their bodies so he wouldn’t end up accidentally jostling his thief, and then delicately placed the bowl in Dan’s lap.

"I know you're left handed, but please eat with your right. If you're having trouble, I can help you."

Dan was mostly endeared by Phil's fussing, as unnecessary as he deemed it to be. It was still sweet, and Dan kind of liked being looked after for once. He was used to cleaning himself up after the scrapes and bruises that resulted in his many other scars, so it made a nice change to sit still and let Phil look after him, never mind the fact that it had been a long, long time since Dan last had someone else looking out for him.

Still, it bothered him a bit when Phil brushed off Dan’s questions and came to sit beside him, insisting that he eat with his right hand to save his left side from moving too much.

"I'm _fine_ ," Dan grumbled, but he obediently used his weaker right hand when he picked up the bowl of broth to sip from, and then his focus went a little as he started to eat. His rumbling stomach was soon satisfied, and he gave a little noise of appreciation as he devoured the warm broth. "Remind me to make you cook again, this is _good_."

It made Phil smile to hear Dan compliment his meal, and he turned to his own with lackluster hunger. He didn't feel much like eating, but he knew he needed to keep his strength up, and so he slurped down the thick stew nearly as fast as Dan, who seemed absolutely ravenous as he ate.

Between slurps, Dan turned towards Phil, a little disappointed by the amount of space between them. The angle still didn't let Dan get a good look at Phil's face, either, which was bothering him a bit. Phil still seemed quiet, a little less like his usual teasing self. He hadn't made fun of Dan even once this whole time. It was worrying Dan, made him feel like there was something he was missing.

Well, there was a lot that Dan was missing. His memory of getting here was sketchy at best, a dim thought of Phil carrying him here, and the sharp pain he’d felt when Brandon had been here, patching him up. But Brandon didn’t seem to be around now. It was just Phil, who was being very quiet and refusing to let Dan look directly at him.

"I'm glad we got the scale," Dan said thoughtfully, broaching the subject with caution. "But I'm sure it must have been all you. How'd you do it? Are you ok, really?" Dan frowned as Phil began taking the bowl off him just as Dan finished his stew. Dan stopped him by placing a hand on Phil’s arm, much weaker than he’d like, but enough to hold Phil in place, at least momentarily.

“I want the truth,” Dan insisted, his voice low. “And before you argue, I’m going to keep bothering you until you let me see whether or not I think you’re ok, so come here.”

Phil had just taken their bowls and set them aside when Dan began speaking, his words a rush of worry and concern as he narrowed his eyes at Phil. Blinking in surprise, Phil turned back to Dan and bit his lip, glancing down at the hand Dan had placed on his arm. It wasn’t that safe for him to approach Dan, beat up as he was, and yet he knew better than to argue with his thief when he wanted something. If Phil didn’t go to him of his own free will, what was going to stop Dan from moving and tugging on his wounds more than he should do right then?

Sighing, Phil said, “I’m fine,” as he moved obediently closer to Dan. Phil kept himself mostly in shadow, so that Dan could still see very little, and pushed forward to change the subject to dragons and scales.

“And don’t be ridiculous. Getting the scale was a team effort. When you knocked me out of the way, and took -- took the Dragon’s hit yourself,” Phil said, stuttering through the words as he was once again struck with the overwhelming pain that it had happened at all, “I had my dagger raised to defend myself. You must have struck me in just the right way, because later, when I was trying to find a way out… I saw my dagger, and next to it, a dragon’s scale,” Phil explained, shoving his cut up and bruised hands into his pockets as he sat on his knees in front of Dan and tried to find the item.

The dagger he’d stashed there dug into his skin, suddenly, and Phil hissed in pain, but was quick to dismiss it, dragging that out and then plunging his hands back in his pockets once again.

“I wasn’t sure, at first, if I had even cut it free or if it had just fallen. The dragon was going nuts, but I thought it was just because we were _there_ , and it couldn’t find where we’d gone, but then I crawled over to the scale and found blood, just enough, on the ground and on my blade. The dragon’s heat was so hot, it even seared a bit of scale to my dagger, and I thought, surely, that would be enough for a cure, so I -- I took it, and ran with you.”

Phil’s fingers finally managed to grasp around the scale in his pocket, and he pulled it free to hand to Dan, hoping that the blood he’d gotten all over it wouldn’t affect the healing properties it apparently had for the curse the witch had set.

The dragon’s scale was bright red, glinting dully in the palm of Dan’s hand as he took it from Phil. It was rough beneath Dan’s fingers, hard like armour, stained with blood and its edges sharp. Was it worth it, all the pain and hardships it had taken to get it? Dan stared, wondering how something so innocuous looking could be so priceless.

If it saved Cornelia’s life, it would be worth it. If Phil didn’t have to lose anyone else.

Right now, though, Dan had more pressing matters to attend to. He looked up from the scale to study Phil's face instead, and he gasped at what he saw.

Phil was bloodied from a cut to his head, the red dried down his forehead and crusted over the top of his eye. His face was bruised, and his hands scraped and littered with cuts from the glimpse Dan had caught of them before Phil hid them back inside his pockets. Dan tutted, grabbing Phil's hands and tugging them out of his pocket, bringing them closer for inspection. He frowned, turning them over carefully.

Phil had been hoping that the sight of the dragon scale would be enough to distract his thief from the sight of Phil’s hands, but clearly he was wrong, as not a few moments after Dan admired the dragon scale in his hand, his eyes flashed back to Phil’s face, his hands, and he dropped the scale in an instant.

Instead, he reached out and snatched Phil’s hands into his, looking over them with a little concerned furrow between his brows.

"Idiot, you should wash these right now." Dan was itching to reach out and bring Phil into a hug, but when he lifted his arms, his side pulled and flared with pain, so all he could do was sit there and study Phil closely.

Phil's face was puffy and red, his cheeks marked with tear tracks. Dan clicked his tongue, lifting a palm to gently cup Phil's cheek.

"I didn't want to leave you alone in here," Phil admitted quietly. "You were my first concern," he explained, not wanting Dan to think that Phil just didn't care about himself. At the same time, though, maybe Phil just didn't. He was so angry at himself, so _angry_ that he'd let Dan get so hurt. They'd both nearly _died_ , and it had all been Phil's fault.

Panicking when Dan winced, Phil reached out to pat at him, to force him to sit still, to check on his bandages and see how bad the bleeding was. Phil's fingers fluttered over the stains he could just barely see, and was just about to get up to get the medical supplies again when Dan reached up and cupped Phil's cheeks gently, clucking his tongue.

Slowly, Phil lifted his eyes to meet Dan's, finding nothing but openness there. There was no anger or distrust, just soft concern for Phil.

"What happened? Why are you crying?” Dan asked softly, cupping Phil’s face carefully in his hands. “We'll get the dragon scale back to your family soon, I promise. You're almost free, Phil. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"How can I be happy when you're hurt?" Phil asked, sniffling as the lump formed in his throat once more and his eyes filled with more tears. "How can I be happy when I nearly got you killed? Why would I be happy when it's my -- my fau-- fault," Phil stuttered out, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat as yet more tears began to drip down his cheeks.

"I nearly lost you, Dan -- I thought -- I didn't know if you would even wake up, or if I could pull myself up in time to catch you, and you were covered in blood, and we were _so_ close... I almost lost you. I almost got you killed, all because I was stupid and clumsy enough to trip over a rock when the dragon was asleep _right there_. I never should have let you come with me," Phil cried, and shoved his face into his hands once more, dislodging Dan's hold on him as he dissolved into tears once more.

He couldn’t seem to help himself. He just felt so… useless.

Dan's breath caught, and he reached out again, wanting desperately to stop the flow of tears running down Phil's cheeks. It hurt him more than anything to see Phil crying, and especially because of _him_. Dan never wanted to see Phil upset -- it physically tugged at his chest, leaving him upset and making his heart do strange fluttering things. He reached for Phil again, helpless, desperate to do something to fix this.

"Phil," Dan started softly, reaching for him again and ignoring the slight pull in his side. He ached all the way down his left side, so he carefully reached with his right hand to grasp Phil's wrist, giving it a pathetic tug which was apparently about all Dan could manage just then. "Phil," he tried again, tone gentle as he swiped a thumb under Phil's eye. "You idiot. Stop blaming yourself, alright?"

Dan drew in a breath, thinking through the best way to comfort Phil as he continued to swipe under his eye. He couldn't blow off the injury, knowing Phil would only tell him off for not looking after himself, but Dan had to make Phil see that it was okay, that they'd both made it out alive, and that Dan was bursting with happiness and pride that Phil had succeeded in getting them both out safely.

"Even if you'd tried to stop me coming, I'd have followed you all the way here," Dan promised quietly. "Did you really think I was just going to let you go off after a dragon all by yourself? The fact of the matter is, Phil, neither one of us would have survived this trip alone. You needed me to stop you getting hit by the dragon, and I needed you to bring me all the way back out here and rescue me. You saved my life, Phil."

Dan's touch was weak, and yet it was enough to make Phil look up, enough to make Phil scoot closer, willing to do anything to make this better, including giving Dan all of his attention when he asked for it. Warm fingers swiped the tears away from Phil's cheek once more, and he lowered his gaze, lowered his head, until he was staring down at Dan's legs where he had them spread out. His eyes flickered over Dan's side, over the bandages and the blood staining through them, over the pain he'd caused him, as Dan spoke quiet words meant to be reassuring.

Somehow, they still hurt. They still made Phil ache with guilt, because it was difficult to distance himself from the fact that Dan had nearly died for him after promising Phil that he wouldn't. If Phil had just never gotten close to the thief, perhaps Dan wouldn't have ever wanted to follow Phil all the way out here. On the same token, Phil wouldn't be nearly as happy as he currently was, wouldn't have known how to save Cornelia, might have lost his own life as well as everyone else's in the Palace. There was no point in wishing the past away, and yet Phil did, if only to keep Dan safe.

Dan leaned a little closer, as close as he could with the bandages restricting his movements, and tugged on Phil until he was close enough for Dan to look him right in the eyes. "You listen to me, now. I'd jump in front of a dragon for you any time, a hundred times, and I know you don't want to hear that but you have to listen to me now. I love you, Phil Lester, and that means I _am_ going to do some stupid, crazy things for you, okay? But I know you'll always be there for me. You saved my life, and together, we've saved your family's lives, too. Or we will, as soon as we can get back to the capital."

Dan's grip on Phil's face was weak, but when Phil felt Dan pulling on his face, saw Dan trying to scoot forward, he looked up at him and pulled himself closer, until he could feel Dan's breath puffing against his face.

His eyes still watered, and there was so much pain in his heart, and yet, hearing Dan say I love you again seemed to make everything feel so much more right. The guilt was far from assuaged, whether Dan wanted it to be or not, but Dan was right. They were safe now, they had the key to saving Phil's family, and _Dan loved him_.

"So I have to get used to you doing crazy things for me, then?" Phil asked, sputtering out a laugh, eyelashes lowering until he was peering up at Dan from under them. He reached up to press his hand over the one Dan had on his face, and smiled as softly as he could.

"I love you, too, you know,” he murmured, gentle as ever. “I thought you’d never get the chance to hear me say it, but Daniel Howell... my King of Thieves... I love you," he murmured, just staring into Dan's warm brown eyes and clinging to the fact that Dan was alive.

Hearing Phil say he loved him was all Dan needed. He grinned as wide as he could, eyes crinkling right up, and pulled Phil in for a soft kiss that was about all he was capable of just then. Hearing those words again at a time when they weren't both fearing for their deaths just made them so much the sweeter.

"I know,” Dan murmured, his expression soft. “I know you love me. So no more crying and feeling guilty, you hear me? This is not your fault." Dan faced Phil dead-on, expression serious. "I injured myself; _me_ , not you. Or rather, the dragon did it. If you want someone to blame, blame that bloody giant hell beast in the cave. Certainly not yourself, okay? Now go grab a bowl of water, we both need to clean up.”

Sniffling, Phil laughed as Dan very gruffly changed the subject from corny and heartfelt, to necessity. "I'm going, I'm going. Just. Don't move around too much," Phil insisted, and then stood up after one last pat to Dan's hand to leave the cave.

"I promise to stay still," Dan laughed in agreement, watching Phil out of the cave. For the most part, he kept his promise, keeping his place sitting up against the wall and only moving to gingerly press his fingers down the bandaged wound. The pain was getting sharper again - Dan wondered if he was allowed more herbs.

With a large bowl that the healers had sent with Phil in his bag, Phil headed up the mountain slope to the lake Brandon had shared with him and Dan before to fill it up. His eyes were still wet with tears, and his heart still ached, but there was something warm inside of him too.

If Dan was well enough to argue and tease, surely he was going to be okay, in the end.

Once the bucket was full, Phil very carefully carried it back down the slope and into the cave where Dan still lay propped up against the wall, eyes closed as he breathed evenly. He wasn’t asleep though, that much was clear in the way that he flinched from time to time from the ache in his side. Surely, he needed a poultice change already.

Placing the bowl of water down at Dan’s feet, Phil moved to gather up the bag of medical supplies. He was quick to pull out the smaller bowl Brandon had used to mix the poultice, the two bottles of herbs that would need to be mixed together, and the wrapping that had been sent with him. They were wrapped up in small balls, and Phil took one out, before returning back to Dan’s side again. This time, he brought the pain medication as well, but he was unsure if Dan would take it or not.

Once properly settled once more, Phil reached for a fur he could use as a washcloth, settled that down at his feet as well, and moved to hover over Dan’s body, reaching instantly for Dan’s wrappings.

Dan’s brow furrowed when Phil seemed to forgo his own wounds for Dan’s instead, and reached out to catch his hands before he could touch Dan’s wrappings.

“What are you doing?” Dan told Phil off, holding his hands still. “We’re meant to take care of you, first, Phil! You haven’t looked after yourself at all yet.”

But Phil was having none of it, glaring down at Dan. “Daniel Howell,” he growled, “You have three, dangerous looking wounds in your side, and I can see you wincing in pain. I need to take care of you first. You are _not_ dying on me,” he argued, and his voice sounded so strained, so _afraid_ , that Dan could do nothing but shut his mouth and release Phil’s hands.

After that, Phil reached for Dan’s wrappings again, and undid them carefully. As the bandages came away, Dan winced and hissed through his teeth, reaching out to grab Phil’s arm. Dan didn't dig his nails in this time, though, instead rubbing apologetically over the bruises he'd left before. Dan hadn't even realised he’d been gripping that hard.

The pain that flared through him was throbbing and growing steadily stronger, and Dan breathed through his mouth and rested his head back as the bandages seemed to stick to his skin, tearing at his wounds. By the time Phil looked up at him with terror in his eyes, Dan realized just how bad this was about to hurt, and gritted his teeth.

“Dan,” Phil murmured, as he began to realize what he was going to have to do to get the bandages off. “We didn’t -- there was nothing protecting the bandages from adhering to your skin. I’m -- I’m going to have to tug the bandages free,” he whispered, staring at Dan with pain in his own eyes, because he’d promised himself he’d stop hurting Dan.

“I have to clean your wounds, Dan, I’m sorry,” Phil whispered again, glancing at just how much bandage was left still twisted around his torso, from armpit to hip. This… was not going to be easy going, that much was sure.

“Just -- get it over with,” Dan said through gritted teeth, and braced himself.

Nodding his head once in confirmation, Phil bit his lip, and started to pull the fabric free. It tore at Dan’s body, causing Dan to scream through his teeth much like he had when Brandon had first started to apply the poultice earlier, and the sound broke Phil’s heart. He didn’t stop tugging, however; how could he, when the pain would only last longer if he delayed now? Pulling as delicately as he dared, Phil unwound Dan’s bandages the rest of the way, horrified by the amount of blood he was pulling away.

Finally, finally, Dan was free of the bandages, and he slumped back against the wall behind him, chest heaving and eyes watering in pain. He could feel his body shaking, but he couldn’t quite make it stop. He was sure he was sweating now too, and if he hadn’t needed the poultice earlier, he sure as hell needed it now.

Phil didn’t look at Dan’s wounds, not directly, not right away. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to stomach them, after all, not after last time, so he turned away to dispose of the bloodied bandages, and then took a deep breath as he grabbed the washcloth he’d fetched and dunked it in the water behind him.

Climbing between Dan’s legs this time to properly be able to touch him, Phil held his breath, and finally turned back to face Dan’s body.

The cuts were just as bad as they had been a few hours before, tinged yellow from the thick, sticky poultice that still clung as a residue to his skin. The wounds, at least, had seemed to stop bleeding, and there was no pus that would be indicative of infection, for which Phil was relieved. He hadn’t known he could feel positive looking at Dan’s body all torn up like this, and yet he did, because at the very least, it didn’t look like the dragon had had any poison, or at the very least, had failed to infect Dan.

Dan was still covered in blood, however, dried up and crusted against his skin, dark brown in some places and red in others. The sight made Phil’s stomach turn, but he shook the feeling away as he tried to instead focus on the fact that he was meant to be helping Dan right now. Offering Dan his left arm once again to squeeze, Phil used his right to gently start scrubbing away the dried blood all over Dan’s body, avoiding the cuts all together for right now.

Dan held as still as he could, but it was difficult not to flinch as he felt Phil start to gently clean the wounds again. Dan had risked one glance down, when the bandages were being unwound, but the sight of his own flesh so sickly and cut up had turned even Dan’s stomach, so he’d quickly looked the other way, focusing instead on distracting himself.

The last thing he needed to do was freak out when Phil was already being as careful as he could. Besides, Dan had faced worse than this in his life. He knew what he needed in a crisis. As long as he stayed distracted, he would make it through.

So he turned to what his heart was full of - the fact that Phil loved him.

"So, my Prince," Dan started with bright eyes and a wicked grin, hiding the pain he still felt. "Distract me. Tell me the story - how exactly did you realise you fell in love with me?"

Glancing up at the unexpected question, Phil found that Dan's face had softened some. Some of the pain had seemed to fade, until he was left with something closer to a happy sparkle in his eye, despite the crinkles of pain surrounding it.

"That's a hard question, my thief," Phil murmured in reply, trying to think. For most of their journey, Phil had felt those three words sitting on his tongue, and yet he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he'd fallen in love. "It seems you might tease me, if I tell you," he added quietly, murmuring an apology when his touches turned to Dan's actual wounds and his thief cried out in pain.

"Stay still for me. I know it hurts, but I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to."

Dan gritted his teeth, forcing his muscles to relax rather than tense up the way they wanted to as Phil began directly cleaning his wounds. The sting was sharper, and Dan used every ounce of his own self-control to keep from flinching away.

“‘S’why I’m asking you to distract me,” Dan gritted out, eyes fluttering closed. “Tell me. I promise not to tease you too much.”

Phil held back a chuckle, watching the strength in his thief as Dan closed his eyes and tipped his head back. He wouldn’t deny his thief anything he wanted, especially when Phil was having to put him through more pain when trying to clean his wounds. Phil’s thoughts turned inwards as he tried to think, but he thought he knew the moment when attraction and interest had turned into love, and it was kind of an embarrassing admission considering… well, everything. Phil feared that Dan wouldn't believe him, but his thief had asked for a distraction, asked for a story, and perhaps he just wanted to hear about how much Phil loved him some more.

“I told you last time that I started to fall for you that night in the underground,” he began, voice a bit musing, “when you set me straight, and made me realize that I was no more perfect than you were, and that in so many ways… you were a better person than me…” Phil shrugged his shoulders a bit, pleased when Dan seemed to settle under his voice. The fact that he was strung up in pain wasn’t helping Phil’s heart, who didn’t understand how in the world Dan could still be so gentle with him.

He sighed.

“Everything’s happened so fast, since… since the first time you kissed me. When I look back on it, it’s hard to keep everything perfectly straight in my head, but mostly… well, we’ve been through so much together. You can hardly blame me falling for you so fast,” he murmured, and refused to meet Dan’s gaze, at that. “Perhaps some might call me stupid for it, but I’ve always been one to be ruled by my emotions, and I’ve kept my heart protected so long it only seemed appropriate to hand it to you…” Phil’s voice trailed off, thoughtful, for a minute. He knew he wasn’t making much sense to Dan, knew that he had to seem like he was talking in inane circles that made no sense, and yet, he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

That same fear that had gripped him in admitting aloud that he was in love with Dan haunted him even now. Was it too soon? If he admitted to just when he fell in love with Dan, would Dan be scared away? Would he be coming on too strong?

Despite Dan having returned the sentiment, despite Phil believing him one hundred percent that he loved Phil just as much as Phil loved him, Phil was aware that he'd probably fallen for Dan far before Dan had fallen for him.

Still… what did Phil have left to lose? He’d nearly lost everything, nearly lost his last chance to love and be loved by Dan. What could admitting this truth truly do to him?

Nothing. Nothing at all.

Dan tilted his head, eyes fluttering open again to catch Phil’s expression. Dan didn’t quite understand what Phil was getting at yet. He’d known that Phil hadn’t experienced anything in the matters of the heart before Dan showed up, at least not anything good, and while that made Dan feel proud, he couldn’t help but worry that he’d stolen Phil’s heart far sooner than Phil had stolen his.

Not that it had taken long for Dan to fall, really. It had just taken him far, far too long to admit his feelings to himself.

Phil turned for a minute to rinse his fur turned washcloth of the blood soaking it already, the poultice that had seeped into it and turned it sticky, and then turned back to Dan once more. His thief’s eyes were wide, curious, despite the way he continued to tremble in pain. Phil offered him a smile, before turning once more to his task of clearing out Dan’s wounds.

The story was truly helping to keep him distracted as well, as the task was a difficult one. Phil’s stomach refused to stop rolling.

“If I’m being honest, I think… it started when you threw the dagger at the Duke. I blamed the butterflies on the new-ness of a romance to me, but when I think on it now… I wonder if it wasn’t more than that,” Phil explained softly. “No one had ever been possessive over me. In fact, the minute my brother was unattached once more, all of my Courters were gone in a flash. Not that I’d ever entertained them, but that didn’t make the sting any weaker. Still... I'd never even accepted a gift before you," he explained, his smile turning a little coy as he flicked his gaze up to Dan’s to take in his reaction to that.

Dan was grinning like a cat who’d caught canary, and the sight made Phil laugh and shake his head.

"Anyway, It felt good to be thought of as special enough to need to protect. Not to mention, you stayed and entertained me the whole party. No one had ever done something like that for me before,” Phil admitted easily, and shrugged his shoulders again.

Dan smiled warmly at the story. He remembered that night well enough, swinging through the rafters with dancing eyes just for the chance to watch Phil for a while. A proper foray inside the palace, his first time among the royals, even though they hadn’t known Dan was there at that point. Only Phil had spotted him, as ever. Dan loved studying Phil, even then. He'd wanted desperately for Phil to be happy, and did everything in his power to make that happen.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my entertainment that night," Dan murmured, his tone mildly shaky as he held himself still under Phil’s touches. "I wanted to distract you, knowing how you must have been bored out of your mind. I don't know how you sit through all those terrible speeches. And the Duke had that dagger coming, trying to claim what was already mine."

Dan's eyes shone, soft, as he looked back up to Phil. The universe that Dan had always thought was so against him had given him this man, this perfect man, and somehow made him love Dan. Dan was so full of it, so full of emotion, despite the pain flooding through his side. He could drown in it, could feel himself falling ever deeper, and he wasn't even afraid of it anymore.

Dan loved Phil, and he wasn't terrified of losing him, or letting him in too close. Phil already had Dan's heart and soul, saw him for exactly the flawed criminal he was, and _loved him anyway_. Dan had never dared to believe he might find someone like that one day.

Phil’s fingers pressed a little too roughly to one of Dan’s cuts, and he hissed out in pain, a noise that made Phil freeze up and pause for a moment. He bit his lips and whispered a quick, “Sorry,” before getting back to it. The wounds were long, thick, and Phil wanted to do a good job of cleaning them lest they get infected later on because he hadn’t been thorough enough.

Still, to distract them both, Phil got back to telling his story.

“That night before the wedding? You can’t even begin to imagine how heartbroken I was when you left angry, having misunderstood my refusal of you. I was just scared to give myself to you too early, to find out that you were just like the others,” Phil admitted, voice soft. “I should have known you were not, and the following day, when you snuck into my brother’s wedding, I think I just… knew.” Phil paused, stopped what he was doing at Dan’s side, and drew away to look at him with a deep flush on his cheeks.

“The moment I knew I was a goner? The moment I knew I was in love? Well, that came in two parts,” Phil admitted. “First, when you comforted me in my room and offered your help to save the Princess, despite all the odds stacked against us and you having to have known what would be revealed about your part in my uncle’s death, and then again when you insisted that you would not let me go after the dragon myself because you could not bear to let me come to harm. That offer of sacrifice, for my _family_ , let alone me… when you insisted on going alone… I think that’s when I knew that I loved you.”

Dan froze. The moments Phil was describing stuck out like sharp pinpricks in his memory, moments he didn’t think he would ever forget. He’d never expected to be offering up his own life and morals for a _Prince_ , let alone the Captain who’d been trying to capture him, but at the time Dan hadn’t even thought twice about it.

Phil meant too much to him to risk leaving alone. Dan would have offered to walk to the ends of the earth for him back then.

And now, Dan knew that Phil would do exactly the same for him.

"It means so much to me, Phil," Dan murmured softly, his right hand reaching out to find Phil’s arm, clutching tight. "Having you here, by my side -- I never thought I'd get lucky enough. You mean so much to me, my Prince." Dan had to stop then, dragging in a sharp gasp when his wounds pulled. He grimaced, curling his hand around Phil's arm again. "It's the only thing that kept me going. Knowing that you love me. _Me_ , capturing the Captain of the Royal Guard, who ever would have guessed it?" Dan shook his head, grinning at Phil through his little shuddering winces. "Who'd have thought you'd be the one to make me fall in love?"

It was obvious that Dan's pain was only increasing with every passing second. Phil wanted to make it stop, put an end to it already, and pull his hand away, but he needed to clean Dan up or the risk of infection would increase, and Phil just wasn't having that. Not for Dan. Dan had to live, and Phil would fight for Dan to be okay. Still, he was proud of his thief when he talked through the pain, grimacing and gasping from time to time. His words sent a particular warmth through Phil, and he let a smile began to blossom across his face.

"But you didn't even know that I loved you until you were out cold, and even then, I wasn't entirely certain you had heard me,” Phil pointed out. “I spoke so much to you, Dan, even after you opened your eyes, just trying to encourage you to keep moving, to save yourself. I didn't know if you could hear me, but it didn't matter. I just needed you to be strong for me, and you did. I can't tell you how happy it makes me that it worked, that my ‘I love you’ got through to you, that it gave you strength."

The tears pricked at Phil’s eyes again, but he ignored them as he sniffled, focusing his attention on Dan's wounds. He needed to make this better. Just a little more...

"Do you want to know a secret?" Phil asked, voice quiet. He glanced up at Dan, saw him biting his bottom lip, wincing away. "The moment I properly realized I was in love was in your cavern, in your home. You were showing off to me, willing to do anything to make me feel safe going through the tunnel, and then, without my prompting you again for my want of a precious item, you went and you got your family locket for me. When you held it out to me, it hit me that I was already a goner. All of the little things you'd done for me..."

Phil trailed off, pulling the wet fur away from Dan's skin.

"I'm proud to be the one who made the great King of Thieves fall in love."

Dan's eyes lit up further at the mention of the locket. His eyes darted naturally down to where it lay resting between Phil's collarbones, close to his heart, and it just felt so _right_. The locket was such an important part of Dan's past that seeing it in Phil's possession was just perfect. As if Phil was always carrying a piece of Dan with him.

"That's when I knew for certain, too," Dan murmured softly, eyes flickering back up to Phil's face as he dabbed at the wounds. Dan did his absolute best not to flinch, knowing Phil needed to do this, and Dan wasn't going to make it any harder for Phil than it had to be. So, he kept talking, saying things he knew Phil needed to hear now that they were so open with each other.

"That locket is my only family heirloom, though not quite as rich as your watch." Dan smiled a little, glancing to the band of silver still hanging on his wrist with the Lester family crest pressing against his skin. He sighed. “My family’s possessions will never stand up to yours, and I can steal you far finer things, but that… that locket, that’s my most prized possession. And now it’s yours, as it should be.”

Phil's eyes flicked up to Dan's as he spoke, surprised by the honesty in his expression and the fact that Dan had loved Phil for just as long. For all that they had gone through, all the discussions and fear they'd held in their hearts, they'd loved each other for far longer than any of that. Smiling softly, Phil continued to listen, reaching up to grasp his locket in his fingers as he looked at the watch on Dan's wrist, far more rich than Dan's family heirloom, but no more important. They were equal gifts, in Phil's mind, and his heart gave a tiny little lurch knowing that Dan had been comforted by Phil for far longer than Phil had realized.

"When you gave the watch to me, it was the first time I felt like I could belong,” Dan confessed. “I fell for you so gradually -- but I first realised how deep I was when your father suggested we come after the dragon together. I turned to you, asking if we could work together, and you just took my hands and said 'we can' like it was the easiest thing in the world." Dan shook his head, lips twitching as he smiled softly at Phil. "You made it sound so _easy_ , and I trusted you. I think I always trusted you -- once I knew what sort of person you truly were."

Phil had meant those words so honestly when he'd spoken them, had truly believed that he and Dan could work together, had had no qualms or worries that things wouldn't work out, and it felt good to have that reflected back at him as something Dan had seen from Phil as well.

Chuckling a bit, Phil dunked the wet fur into his bowl of water one last time and left it there. "I think I always trusted you, too. The amount of times you could have killed me had you wanted to... I'd had my guard down around you since the day in the library, possibly even before that. I chased you around the kingdom, heard word of your deeds, and I didn't even flinch. I didn't agree with what you did, at the time, not fully understanding to the proper extent what good you were doing, but I didn't hate you or fear you for it anymore."

“Good to know you did hate and fear me at some point.” Dan managed a chuckle, resting his head back against the rocky wall of the cave behind him. “It’s weird, thinking back to that now - that there was a time when all I wanted was for you to fear me. Or to get your attention. I confess, a big part of all that was me trying to keep your eyes on me.” Dan smirked a little, knowing it pleased Phil to hear the truth of his intentions, even from so long ago.

Phil reached for the smaller bowl, then, chuckling at Dan’s admittance, and the two small containers of herbs for the poultice he’d have to smooth together, pouring an equal amount of both of them into the bowl the way he’d seen Brandon do, and then capped the two bottles and started to mix the substance together. Phil could only hope it was enough, and not too much mixture to cover Dan’s rather extensive wounds.

Dan watched him do so, neither man speaking for a moment, and Dan taking a moment to recover from the pain of having his wounds cleaned. He didn’t even want to look at them, knowing how much they hurt, and could only hope whatever medicine was in those herbs Phil was using would help him to heal quickly. They still had a mission to finish, after all, and Dan would not be the one to slow them down.

Once the mixture looked the same as Brandon’s did last night, Phil put down the stick he’d been using to mix it, and turned back to Dan, already reaching inside of the bowl to start spreading it into Dan’s skin. This was the part Phil had dreaded the most, the terror of having to touch Dan’s wounds setting his heart to racing.

Wanting to change the subject and distract them once again, Phil murmured a soft, “It took me by surprise… to hear of my uncle, that night.” It didn’t seem like the best time to finally talk about that unspoken issue, and yet, Phil stumbled forward blindly, figuring it was now or never.

Dan swallowed. He’d been expecting this question - and it was fitting now as ever, when they were already reminiscing. Phil deserved to know the truth, and Dan knew this, even as his heart rate picked up a little under his skin.

Hesitating with his fingers a breadth away from Dan’s skin, Phil looked up at him. “Are you ready?” he asked, unsure.

The way that Dan nodded, eyes wide and a little bit terrified, told him he knew Phil was asking if he was ready to have this conversation just as much as he was asking if he was ready to have the poultice applied.

Pressing his fingers delicately to Dan’s skin, and beginning to rub the mixture into his wounds, Phil started speaking again.

"It took me by surprise, hurt a little, even, but I had already promised I would never judge you for your past, and I never will. There are facets to you I don't know, things you haven’t told me, things you've done that would probably upset me, but, I trust you." Phil was as gentle as he could be as he slathered the mixture to Dan's side, grimacing when Dan whimpered and winced. He spoke on, hoping to distract Dan some, but also wanting to comfort him.

"Those things don't matter to me, not really. I want to hear about my uncle, I want to understand, but it's already forgiven. All of it. Everything you've ever done. I don't blame you for what the world has driven you to do, and I know you, Dan. I know your heart. When it comes right down to it, you’re nothing more than a kind soul. You've done all you've done to protect yourself, and maybe to get revenge as well, but even that came from a pure place,” Phil explained, hoping that Dan would understand, would hear the sincerity in Phil’s voice and believe it for what it was.

Dan was automatically going tense from the minute Phil mentioned his misdeeds. He didn't expect Phil to agree with his actions, had always thought this would be a major point of contention for them, but _Phil was already saying he was forgiven_. He didn’t even know the full details of what Dan had done, and he was already forgiving him. The amount of love in that action completely floored Dan.

He swallowed for a moment, completely speechless. Even the feeling of Phil dabbing poultice on his wounds couldn't jerk him out of his astonishment. He’d expected this conversation to be hard, to involve a lot of grovelling and a lot of Phil being angry, but this…

This was more than anything Dan could have hoped for, and far, far more than he deserved.

Dan took in a slow breath, opening his eyes to meet Phil’s gaze dead-on. This was the moment he knew he could be completely open with Phil, could release all of the secrets he'd been holding close to his chest for so long out of fear of judgement, and fear of rejection, and just… fear. Dan didn’t know how to be open, had never really learned how to share himself, and this was a tale he had never before told.

But now, Dan knew that Phil wouldn't judge him. And that gave him the strength he needed.

"I'm going to tell you everything," Dan said slowly, his eyes downcast as he watched Phil applying the poultice so carefully to his wounds. His Phil, who deserved the truth, finally.

"It starts at the beginning, but I'm also going to tell you why your uncle died. You just - you need to understand where I was when it happened, what had just happened to me. So, I'm going to start at the beginning,” Dan insisted, hoping that Phil would be just as patient with him telling this story as Dan had always been with Phil.

He already knew that Phil would be.

It was clear neither man could look at each other. Phil's heart was racing as he dabbed at Dan's wounds, scabbed over already but deep red along the edges. Dan was bruising along the entire left side of his body, and Phil focused on that rather than the lump in his throat and the tension in his body. He wanted to hear about his uncle, sure, but he was afraid. He was afraid of the pain, afraid to know what had happened, to have his heart break for Dan all over again, because he knew... he knew that Dan had not killed Phil's uncle out of empty malice. Something had happened.

Dan let out a slow breath, gathering himself. He was about to open a lot of old wounds, and unlock a part of his brain that he kept firmly tucked away from everything. He’d never truly expected to have to relive everything again, but with Phil, Dan knew he could be safe.

Dan chose a spot on the floor to stare at as he began speaking.

“I had a happy childhood, in the early days. You already know my father was a village healer, and we were fairly well-off, for our surroundings anyway. Our neighbours trusted us. My parents were a happy match, I think they truly loved each other. At least, from what I remember.” Dan’s mouth twisted a little bitterly. “Things started to go wrong fairly early.

“I had a little brother. He was born when I was five, but my mum - she died giving birth to him. So I don’t remember her much at all. And my brother, he was very sickly. I was left to watch him most days while my father went to work, and I used to sneak out and steal him things to make him happy, or at least to stop him from crying. Like the lion, the one I now know was yours.” Dan flicked a quick glance to Phil, who was avoiding looking at him.

Dan swallowed, glancing back down at his spot on the floor. “My brother loved that lion. And I’d tell him stories while I mixed his medicines, and I fed him and put him to bed and played with him. He was basically my whole world - my father, he didn’t do so well after my mum’s death. But I had my brother. We were still happy, as much as we could be.”

Dan stopped speaking for a moment, letting a lump gather in his throat. Although long-buried, these memories were still the rawest part of Dan’s experience. He kept them locked away for a reason, but… it was time. Time for Phil to know him, completely.

“My brother and I, we made our own little world.” Dan bit his inner cheek roughly. “Like I said, my father didn’t do too well after my mum’s death. I think he was heartbroken, he just sort of… wasted away. He was distant. It was difficult to get him to care about anything, me or my brother. He just lost himself in his work and sort of… left us to it, while he grew weaker and weaker. I wasn’t too surprised when he passed away a couple of years after my mum, and then my brother and I really were on our own.”

Dan took in another breath. “My brother was a toddler by then, but he couldn’t walk too well on his own. I used to leave him playing with his toys while I ran down to the market and stole what I could for us. The villagers couldn’t take us in, we were in a poor area. To the East of your kingdom, where your uncle has rule.” Dan’s eyes hardened a little. “I didn’t know at the time, but taxes were high and labour was cheap. No one had enough to live on, not really, but to me it seemed like everyone had just abandoned us. I was angry. But I had my brother to care for, and I knew how to steal well enough to get by without getting caught. We lived peacefully, for the most part. We were still happy, at least some of the time.”

Dan’s eyes hardened, and he grew tense, staring intently at the spot on the cave floor. “But then… then, my brother took a turn for the worse. He’d always been sickly, like I said, but this… this was worse. He stopped talking, he stopped walking at all, he would just lie in bed listlessly. I couldn’t get him to play anymore. I couldn’t get him to laugh. He just… he had this cough, and there was blood, and he wouldn’t eat. He was so light by the end that I could carry him in one arm.

“I did everything I could for him.” Dan was trembling, but he didn’t look away from his spot on the ground. “I spoke to everyone in the village, but no one knew what it was. My father would have, probably, but he - he’d never taught me his trade, I was too young when he passed. I did everything I could. Eventually, someone said maybe one of the royal healers would know what to do, so I packed all our stuff up, and I made a hoist for my brother, and I carried him all the way to the eastern court. The one where your uncle held reign.”

Dan’s expression was cold, his voice a low monotone. “It nearly killed us both, getting him there. He was getting worse so quickly, it was all I could do to get him to take two sips of water every day. It was a long journey, and I didn’t really know where I was going. I just followed the roads, and I lied and stole my way into the city, but… we made it. We got all the way to the eastern palace, and I looked around and saw all these _riches_. Finery greater than anything I’d seen in my entire life. I remember thinking, there must be so many people living here! To have all this wealth, there must be, because it didn’t make sense for just one family to have so much when my village had so little. Naive, I was, and stupid. That didn’t last long.

“I took us up to the palace gates, my brother on my back, and I knocked.” Dan clenched his jaw. “A guard answered. He laughed when he saw us. I asked him where the healers were, and he asked for my papers. I didn’t know what he was talking about. He said we had to have official papers to be allowed in, so I asked where to get them, and he said we needed our parents to sign them. I explained that we didn’t have any parents anymore, and he…” Dan took in a breath. “He said we had no chance, then. Unless we could pay. I asked how much. He laughed and said he doubted two scruffy orphans knew how to act in a court, and certainly couldn’t afford to see a royal healer. I got angry and started yelling, so he hit me and sent us away, said if he saw us again there’d be trouble.”

Dan’s jaw clicked. “I wasn’t going to give up, though. I found us a street corner where I set my brother down - he was getting worse, he wouldn’t wake up for more than a few minutes at a time - but I set him down and went stealing. Luckily I was already pretty good, so I broke into one of the richest houses I’d seen and stole a gem from them in the night. The next morning, I went back to the palace gates and showed it to the guard, stupidly. I was sure it would be enough to buy a healer for my brother. But, of course, the family had reported the missing gem that morning, and the guard took one look at it and threw me in jail. I begged them to let me go, told them about my sick brother, said I just needed a healer, but they wouldn’t listen.”

Dan’s hands were curled into fists by now, his nails digging into his palms. He was still refusing to look at Phil. “I was in your uncle’s palace. Even the jails were richer than anything I’d seen in a long time. I screamed and begged and kicked up enough of a fuss that I was sure they’d let me out, back to my brother, but to no avail. In the end, I had to wait until nightfall and then sneak out when one of the guards fell asleep. I don’t know what would have happened if I hadn’t escaped, but I wasn’t about to hang around and find out. My brother needed me, after all. Only--”

Dan stopped speaking suddenly, the lump in his throat growing larger. His eyes stung, but he carried on anyway. “--Only, when I got out of the jail, it was dark and cold. The middle of winter. I fled back to the streets, ran to where I’d left my brother, and… and I was too late. He was cold by the time I got there. Wasn’t breathing anymore. His skin had started to turn blue.”

Dan bit his lip savagely, refusing to look at Phil. He waited a long moment, waited for the burning in his throat to die down a little more, before he dared attempting to speak again.

“I was twelve when my brother died. And I blamed your uncle completely. I was so sure that if I’d just managed to get my brother to a healer, to get someone to look at him - then he wouldn’t have died. If he’d had proper shelter, if I hadn’t had to leave him out on the street while I got thrown in jail - then maybe he wouldn’t have died. But he did. He was seven. What sort of place lets a seven year old child die?” Dan shook his head quickly. “I was so sure it was wicked, that your uncle was wicked. I blamed him completely. I… I was sure I could never forgive him. I swore I’d get revenge.”

Dan was still refusing to look at Phil as he continued.

"I was furious, after my brother died. It doesn't condone my actions at all, but I just wanted someone to _pay_. I turned to stealing then, properly, I mean. Losing my brother meant I had no family left, and I already had a few tricks up my sleeve, but I got serious. I was so determined to get my revenge. I stayed in that part of the country, learning my trade, learning how to fight, how to be strong. I stole from those richer than me, the wealth that made me sick when there was poverty all around me. I wanted to help, but I didn’t know how - I was so consumed with anger, with my drive for revenge. And then... I ran into Chris. I saw him practicing his sorcery in the black market and thought, that, that's the worst kind of revenge. It had only been a few months since my brother died, I was still so _angry_."

It was difficult, the more Dan spoke, to focus. Phil's eyes were misty, his heart heavy. His uncle had never been a particularly good man. Sort of like Phil's brother, he had no understanding for the general populace. He had compassion, but he had no understanding, and thought little of the consequences of what he did. It didn't surprise Phil in the least to learn that his uncle had been, essentially, ignoring the suffering of his kingdom. What hurt him more, though, was the image of Dan’s brother, left out in the cold, because a guard had treated Dan like he was nothing...

Phil tried not to cry as Dan admitted that he'd wanted revenge. It was something Phil had seen coming, had known without a doubt would be the only reason Dan would have turned to such a gruesome curse, and yet it still hurt. Yes, Phil mourned for his uncle, but what hurt more was knowing that his kingdom, the society they encouraged, had failed Dan so much that a little boy could turn to revenge and murder and theft before anyone would invite him in as family. Dan had had to lose everyone he loved, the people given to him on this earth by birth, before he'd found a way to be loved and included.

The vast network of criminals, Phil had always known, were like a family. How could Phil ever blame Dan for turning to them for support?

It made sense, now. But Phil had always known it would.

Dan was still trembling, eyes hard, afraid to look up at Phil, not wanting to see pity in his eyes.

"I told Chris to curse him. Your uncle, I mean. Something slow and terrible. Chris agreed, for the right price, so I broke into another rich house and stole him a diamond. He promised to perform the curse. I stayed to see it come about, to see the way your uncle wasted away in death. The people asked who it was that had cursed him, and I spread word it was the King of Thieves. That’s when I first started using the title as my own.”

Dan squeezed his eyes shut. He bit his lip, and quietly continued, "...I won't lie and say I wasn't happy. I wanted your uncle to be gone, in the most painful way possible, like he'd stolen my family from me. I know it wasn't his fault, but I was a child desperate for someone to blame. Again, that doesn't excuse my actions." Dan glanced at Phil, then, slowly, trembling. "I'm sorry. I'm not - I'm not vindictive, normally. That night was the last time I called myself Daniel Howell. I took the title King of Thieves completely as my own, wore it as armour against the world. People feared me and I relished in that. I swore I'd never be so weak again, but you - you're showing me a different way. That being soft isn't being weak, that maybe justice _is_ possible. And as much as I will always be a thief... I do regret that night. I don't think my family would be very happy, if they could see me now."

The words burrowed into Phil’s heart and left him breathless with heartbreak. How circumstance could lead someone to so much pain and sorrow that they turned to dark magic to find some kind of solace for what had happened to them… it was just… horrifying, and yet Phil understood it. Had he been in Dan’s place, he didn’t know what he would have done.

"I'd hug you right now if I thought I could without hurting you," Phil murmured, sniffling. He was crying, he was always fucking crying. The poultice was finally applied, and Phil needed to cover Dan's body with bandages again before infection could get in and settle into his wounds, but first --

Phil gripped tight to Dan's face and forced him to look at him.

"Regardless of what you’ve done in life, Dan, I'm certain that even your family could forgive you for it. You were twelve years old, with no family, and a stupid man in power who'd caused the poverty of your town, who’d taken away the last bit of your family because of -- because of _greed_ , or -- or lack of understanding, or _whatever_ , it hardly matters now. I just -- I know your family would applaud you for being so strong,” Phil reassured him, voice soft and sure and _strong_ despite the tears clogging his throat. “Softness isn't weakness, no, but maybe then it was for you. You had to find a new family, find a new place in life to be safe. You had to make a name for yourself, become feared, so that you’d know you'd be okay, so that you could care for the other kids like your brother, so you could protect the poverty stricken, the orphans. And now, you can be Daniel Howell again, because you have a new family,” Phil said. “You have me."

Dan's heart was breaking all over again, cracking right open as he revealed all, but then healing straight back up with Phil's gentle words.

Phil had called him _family_.

Shock was Dan’s most prevalent emotion, because Phil was crying for him, forgiving him, and calling him family all in one perfect speech, as if he'd reached right into the depths of Dan's being and plucked out exactly the words he needed to hear. This was the last response Dan had been expecting when Phil finally learned what had happened back then, what Dan had done in his past.

But perhaps Dan still hadn’t given Phil enough credit. Of course Phil would see through all that, would see straight to the lost, lonely little boy Dan had been, who Dan still was.

Dan could feel himself healing, the old wounds he’d never allowed himself to see or feel slowly crumbling under the pressure of Phil's gentle touch.

Phil wanted him. Phil wanted to be his _family_.

Mortified, Dan could feel heat prickling at the back of his eyelids, a lump in his throat growing and burning with emotion. He blinked, and a few tears spilled through, and Dan allowed himself to properly cry for his family for the first time in years. He'd never let himself mourn, instead turning to anger and hate, but here was Phil, healing him all up again.

Dan had no words. He didn't care that Phil's fingers were sticky with the poultice, or that he still needed his bandages redone, or even that Phil was still covered in blood and crying himself; Dan needed him just then. He reached for Phil, not stopping even when his side ached and bruised and pulled with pain, reached for him until Dan could finally collapse into his embrace.

They were both crying, which made for a mess, but Dan didn't want anything other than Phil’s touch just then. He fell into Phil's hold, pressing his face against Phil's chest, and let himself cry for a moment. His shoulders shook, his entire body trembled with pain and shock and exhaustion, but he _needed_ Phil just then.

When Dan collapsed into him, his arms having been reaching for Phil, Phil instantly reached out and caught him. He feared the pain this would cause Dan, but when he realized that Dan was crying, _Dan was crying_ , he stopped caring, pressed Dan's face into his chest, and held onto him. Dan's shoulders shook under Phil's hold, but he knew it was from the crying and not pain, and Phil pressed one hand to the back of Dan's head to hold him close.

The last thing he ever wanted to do was let Dan go.

It seemed they'd broken a dam, because the two of them were an absolute mess wrapped up in each other like this. Phil wondered for a brief moment if Dan had ever let himself mourn for any of this, hoped that this would set him free, and cooed softly in his ear. He pressed kisses to the top of Dan's hair, rubbed at his back, and prayed he could hold Dan together. He wanted to be the person who could keep him going strong.

"I'm so sorry," Dan gasped when he could speak again. "I never - I never _ever_ want you to lose your family over me again. That's why, when I saw the curse attacking Cornelia, and I knew you could be in danger as well -- I couldn't just stand by. I couldn't just let you lose anyone else to dark magic, not when I had a chance to stop it. It felt like maybe I finally had a way to make it right -- but I never even dared to imagine that I might get you along the way, as well.”

"Shh, shh, Dan, it's okay. Shh. I forgive you," Phil murmured sweetly, pressing more kisses to the top of his head. "You did make it right, but you didn't have to. The fact that you even wanted to was enough," he said, and sighed as he carded sticky fingers through Dan's hair. He wondered how much of a mess the two of them must have looked like to an outside viewer, and chuckled to himself at the thought. Phil, covered in blood, and Dan, a sticky damp mess with three huge cuts on his left side.

What a mess the two of them made.

"I love you, Daniel Howell,” Phil whispered, burying his face in Dan’s hair to whisper the words against the shell of his ear. “I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that, no matter what you've done in the past, or even whether you regret it or not,” he said, and pressed a kiss against Dan’s temple.

“You want to know why?” he asked, voice a gentle caress. “Because we're family now, and one day, one day soon... I am going to marry you, my King of Thieves,” he whispered, like it was a secret just between the two of them. For now, it was, and Phil was going to keep it that way.

Dan was his.

“You have done everything and more than anyone else in your situation would have ever done, Dan. So please, please… It's time that you forgave yourself."

Phil's words were like honey, and they settled sweetly over all of Dan's wounds, patching him up and holding him together just like Phil was holding him together in his arms, pressing sweet kisses to his hair and face. Dan stayed like that, pressed against Phil, until his sobs subsided a little and he could get control back over his trembling limbs.

Slowly, reluctantly, Dan drew back, only to meet Phil's gaze dead-on. "I love you too, Philip Lester," he murmured softly. "Whatever hardships might come, I love you too, and I'll always fight to be by your side." It was almost too much, the way the emotion was building in him. Dan was drowning, completely gone, but the blue of Phil's honest eyes held him in place.

Dan was _so tired_. He could feel it in his body, drowning his limbs, but he didn't want to sleep again just yet. His side was stinging and aching, and being in Phil's arms was the only thing that made it feel better, so he kept himself wrapped up as much as he could.

"Turned me proper soft, you have," Dan mumbled, nudging his face against Phil's shoulder to press a sleepy kiss there. He was fighting off exhaustion, not ready to let Phil go quite yet - or ever, really.

Dan was getting tired, Phil could see it on his face and in the way his words had slurred. The wound, the battle, the fighting and the emotional break down in Phils arms, it was taking its toll on Dan, that much was obvious. Phil had never seen his thief so weak before. It was still heartbreaking, and the worst of it was seeing Dan's tear tracks still fresh on his cheeks. Phil never wanted to see Dan cry again.

He reached up to wipe them away with the soft pads of his fingers, and then sighed as Dan nudged back into his shoulder, pressing soft kisses there. Phil liked that, and he rested his forehead on the top of Dan's head

After a moment, Dan started to make grabby hands for the fur washcloth Phil had left behind him in the bowl of water, not minding that Phil had yet to bandage him back up. He had a Phil to clean up. "C'mere. Need to get you all clean so you can cuddle me better."

It wasn't until Phil felt Dan moving about that he realized what he was doing, reaching for the fur washcloth Phil had long discarded, and mumbling something about taking care of Phil. Brow furrowing, Phil almost instantly shook his head no.

“Dan, no. I need to bandage you up,” he complained, pouting a bit as he pulled Dan away from him. “I can clean myself up while you rest. That’s more important right now,” he added, though he didn’t truly want to leave Dan’s arms anymore than Dan seemed to want to leave his.

The pain had faded some from Dan’s eyes, and Phil hoped that that meant the poultice had started working again. Tilting Dan’s chin up, Phil smiled sweetly at him. “I just need you to focus on getting better for me, okay?”

Dan grumbled when Phil stopped him from reaching for the washcloth, instead tilting his chin up with one hand and holding him in one place with the other. The slight pout to Phil's lips was adorable, and all Dan really wanted was to keep him close forever. Dan knew Phil hadn't looked after himself at all, though, and he wanted to rectify that no matter how tired he was.

"You can bandage me again when you're clean," Dan mumbled, trying and failing to get out of Phil's hold. Dan was too sleepy to do anything really serious, so he sagged down in Phil's hold after a minute and sniffed, staring down at the floor.

Watching Dan struggle with the desire to take care of Phil _and_ try not to sleep was… highly amusing, to say the least. Phil couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in his chest, a nice relief to the lump of tears still sat trembling in his throat, and he caught Dan easily again when he fell into Phil's arms.

"S'pose I can let you take care of me for a bit," Dan said softly, allowing himself to sag a little further. "It's kinda nice. I'll get you back for it as soon as I'm better." And truthfully, it was amazing to have Phil holding him so gently and carefully, taking care of him, laughing with him. Dan was living for it.

"Yeah, I reckon you'll survive if you don't get to clean me up," Phil replied, laughing as he pressed a kiss to the side of Dan's head. "But I promise you can do whatever you like with me when you get better." Perhaps the sentiment was shared a little loosely, Phil's voice soft and scared, practically begging Dan to get better so Phil could have him back properly again.

“‘Course,” Dan mumbled in agreement. "Just, promise me you won't leave me alone? I don't expect you to stop cuddling me just because I've got a bit of a scratch on my side."

So maybe that was a bit of an understatement. Dan was needy when he was sick, it turned out, and he totally couldn't be blamed for wanting Phil touching him all the time.

Phil swallowed when Dan begged him to stay by his side, and laughed with a roll of his eyes. "It's a bit more than a scratch," he mumbled, reaching down to pet his hand down Dan's back. "But I promise I won't leave you alone. I promise I'll stay right here, and I'll hold you all night long. I'm not going anywhere, Daniel Howell. You're stuck with me now."

After tilting Dan's chin up once more for another gentle kiss, this time deeper and more passionate than any they'd shared all afternoon, filled with desperate relief on Phil's part, Phil scooted back to grab the bandage roll he’d left behind him, and began to cover Dan's body from armpit to hip once more. He bound the bandages tightly, but not too tightly, wrapping them around, and around, and around until Dan was nearly slumped over into Phil's shoulder from exhaustion alone, and then he finally tied them off and helped Dan to lay back down in the warm safety of their furs.

"I'll join you soon. Let me just… clean up a bit,” he promised in quiet reassurance, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Dan was already mostly asleep by the time Phil has finished bandaging him, so he had very little energy left to check that Phil was cleaning himself up properly. Perhaps it was time to trust in Phil properly though, as hard as that was for Dan, so he slumped down in the furs and allowed his heavy eyes to close, succumbing once again to sleep.

Unwilling to leave Dan's side for even a second to see just how bad his wounds were, Phil began to dab at what he knew was there; his hands, his head, even his face to a certain extent. Most of the blood on him was Dan's, Phil was certain, but he knew some of it was his as well, and there was a surprising amount that leaked out of the fur each time Phil dipped it in the bowl of water next to him. Still, he kept dabbing at his face and his hands, discarding his bloodied shirt after a moment to take care of his chest as well, and then sighed in relief as he seemed to get the majority of it.

Exhaustion was finally began to strike Phil, leaving him bleary eyed from all the strain his body had been put through in the last… twenty-four-ish hours. It was probably closer to twenty-six or something now, Phil didn’t know. All that he did know was that he’d probably missed quite a few of his larger wounds, but the ones he cared about were clean, and he wanted nothing more than sleep now.

Surely, none of his wounds needed wrapping, save maybe the one on his wrist, but that could wait. For now… Phil just wanted to sleep.

Crawling into bed alongside Dan, Phil reached a careful arm around his middle and drew him in close to his side, sighing as he finally got to bury his face into Dan’s hair and rest.

He fell asleep finally with tired eyes and a heart filled with hope for their future.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning was decidedly not better. Dan woke in agony, his wounds having stretched in the night, and his desperate panting woke Phil too, despite how much Dan didn't want to disturb him. Dan was frustrated in general as he wanted to tell Phil to lie down and stop fussing, but all he could do was gasp while Phil rushed to change his bandages again. But the pain didn’t get better, not even with the soothing poultice reapplied, and no matter how much Dan closed his eyes and fought against the pain, it continued thundering through his veins, thudding behind his eyelids. Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore, and pleaded with Phil for a little bit of the vial Brandon had given them.

Phil gave it to him, looking nothing but worried, and Dan itched to reach out to him. But the moment the vial touched his tongue he fell back into blissful oblivion, the last thing he saw Phil watching over him.

Dan wasn't very coherent for the next few days, slipping in and out of consciousness only to allow Phil to change his bandages or force some food down his throat. Dan was desperate to reassure him, desperate to reach for him and draw him close and tell him that everything was okay, that none of this was Phil's fault, that he was so incredibly grateful to have Phil looking after him, but all Dan could manage were a few mumbled 'I love you's before he ended up asleep again.

The new few days were particularly hard on Phil. He was constantly anxious, constantly on edge as he watched Dan suffer next to him. He didn't sleep well, even when Phil was forced to feed Dan from the vial of liquid Brandon had told Phil to use sparingly, and he was rarely coherent enough to do more than mumble sleepy I love you's to Phil and allow Phil to help him with a change of bandages and poultice. It was lucky for both men that Phil was good at rationing, as there was still plenty of deer meat left for them to be stuck here with for as long as Dan needed to get better. If worse came to worst, Phil knew he could just pay Brandon off to hunt for them.

Watching Dan suffer, however, was the hardest thing Phil had ever had to do. He felt the guilt rattle through him constantly, never leaving Dan's side for long despite how hard it was to listen to his whimpers throughout the day and night. It wasn't Dan's fault, though, and Phil had promised not to go anywhere, so if he wasn't sitting next to Dan whiling away his time on ravens he planned to send to his family, or wood carvings he’d only just learned how to make, then he was lying cuddled up to Dan’s right side, staring at his face and wishing that he could do something more to wash away the pain.

Phil cried a few times, feeling the guilt and self hate overwhelming him, and found himself having to remind himself of what Dan had said; there was no use in Phil blaming himself when it had been the dragon who’d struck Dan, and sheer dumb luck that had put them in the path of the loose rock Phil had kicked.

On the fourth day, however, Dan seemed to wake up feeling much better than he had the last few days, able to sit up coherently and actually tease Phil. It was a relief to find Dan's wounds hadn't re-opened and bled through his bandages again, and Phil wasn't even forced to change them this time, deciding to leave them for now as they were beginning to run low on the supply the village healers had given them. It was a good thing Phil hadn’t resorted to using any of the bandages on himself, despite maybe having needed them, and he was only relieved that there had been enough poultice for Phil to apply to the wounds he could find to prevent infection for himself. 

As for the bandages they did have left… well, Phil was beginning to wonder if he hadn’t just changed Dan’s dressing far too often, but he wasn’t going to blame himself for that. They’d just have to be careful from here on out. 

"I think I'm better," Dan announced as soon as he'd finished the broth Phil had made for him. "Or at least, I can manage moving again, if we go slow. We've got to start moving again if we're going to get to Cornelia in time." Dan met Phil's eyes then, expression softening. They hadn't talked much about Phil's family over the past few days, but Dan knew Phil must be panicking about the delay. The whole castle was waiting for their return, and Dan wasn't going to let some stupid scratch he'd been dumb enough to get stop them from saving Phil's family.

Phil’s eyes flicked up from his own bowl of broth at Dan’s words, but he couldn’t help feeling anxious about moving Dan just yet. His eyes trailed over Dan’s side, over his face, the anxious look in his eye, and then he slowly shook his head. 

“It’s only been two weeks, Dan. It’d take another week itself if you were as strong as you were when we first got here, so there’s little point in leaving before you’ve recovered more. I’d rather not move you if you’re not up to it, okay?” Phil replied, trying to sound sensible and stern all at the same time. “Let’s give it another day at least,” he decided. 

Phil couldn’t deny that he was anxious about getting home as soon as possible, terrified the dragon scale wouldn’t work and they’d need time to find another cure, but Dan was just as important as Phil’s family. He  _ was _ Phil’s family, after all, and no matter how restless Phil was getting, he wasn’t putting Dan at any more risk by allowing him to walk around too early and stretch his wounds anymore than he already had. 

Dan pursed his lips, not all that surprised when Phil argued with him. From what he could tell, Phil had spent the last few days simply staying by Dan's side and looking after him. From the bags under Phil's eyes, Dan was sure he hadn't been getting much sleep, too busy caring for Dan above all.

Still, for once in his life, Dan actually listened to Phil and didn't stand up straight away and demand they get a move on. He didn't want to worry Phil anymore than was absolutely necessary. So, instead of jumping up to his feet and running out of the cave like he wanted to, Dan held his arms out and looked up at Phil with unimpressed eyes.

"Fine. I'll listen to you. But help me stand up -- I want to test how much I can move before we go trekking back through the forest." Dan couldn't help smiling a little at the thought of being able to travel without any unwanted tag-alongs, the Duke long-gone, and he couldn't resist another little bit of teasing. "Maybe you can show me how to build a real bridge instead of a rickety raft, hm?"

It was honestly a relief to hear Dan agreeing to do as Phil said, and he nearly collapsed in on himself from the sheer exhaustion the last few days had brought him. Smiling tiredly, Phil stood up to do as Dan had said, happy to help him stand and see if Dan could actually hold himself up without falling. Phil would be there for him every step of the way, of course, but it was good to test the waters now. 

Rolling his eyes at Dan’s constant teasing regarding his failed bridge from before, Phil merely replied, “Oh, I’ll definitely be showing you how to build a proper bridge, Daniel Howell. Just don’t be surprised if I don’t let you help this time.” Phil tossed Dan a wink for good measure, before crouching down low to help Dan from the ground. 

“Careful, now. I don’t want us reopening your wounds when they’ve only just properly closed up. Put your arms around my neck, and I’ll hoist you up with my own around your waist,” he instructed, doing just that as Dan wrapped his arms about Phil’s neck. 

Phil’s hand hovered awkwardly at Dan’s left side for a second just barely touching the skin of his hip, but Phil knew even before Dan began trying to hoist himself up that Phil was going to need a much better grip than that if he wanted to make sure Dan didn’t do anymore damage to himself. Stealing himself, Phil wrapped his palm more securely around Dan, and helt tight. 

“Alright. Ready?” Phil asked, waiting for Dan’s nod of approval, the subtle tightening of his hands around Phil’s neck, and then said, “One… two… three.” 

The two began to move in sync on three, Phil grunting as he used his legs to push his own body up off the ground with Dan wrapped rather securely around him. Dan, for his part, swayed in Phil’s hold, but he didn’t make a noise as he tried to gain his footing. For that, Phil was relieved, praying that Dan wasn’t just holding it inside and that he really was feeling less pain now. 

Catching Dan before he could fall forward, Phil wrapped his arms more softly around Dan’s waist, and helped him maintain his weight on suddenly weak legs. “Careful,” he fretted, words soft against the shell of Dan’s ear. “How are you feeling? How’s your side?” Phil asked, not quite sure if he could pull back to check himself when Dan was so unsteady on his feet already.

The wound pulled and stretched a little as Dan got slowly to his feet. He leaned heavily on Phil the whole time, and gritted his teeth, desperate not to let any noise go that would show signs of weakness or pain. He scrunched his eyes shut and swayed a little, breathing fast little pants in and out. Phil's arms were tight around him, though, holding him steady, though he was careful around the wound.

"I… think I'm ok." Dan blinked his eyes open again once he was steady, sliding his hands carefully around Phil's neck to grip onto his shoulders. 

Phil bit his lip, anxious and uncertain despite Dan reassuring Phil that he was okay. His thief was leaning a lot of his body weight into Phil, still, and his arms had moved to completely wrap around Phil's neck, hands gripping tight to Phil's shoulders. It made Phil fear that that meant Dan wasn't actually okay at all. 

Dan shifted just a bit, wincing when he moved his left hip, and let out a relieved breath. "Yeah. No more bleeding. Let me try walking a bit."

Dan nudged at Phil until Phil started slowly moving backwards, holding Dan steady every step of the way.

Dan was a little unsteady, but he grew stronger and more confident with each step, until he was mostly holding himself up with only a tight grip on Phil's arm to keep him supported.

Despite Phil’s worry, when Dan asked to try walking a bit, Phil allowed it, pulling his body back a bit so that Dan was kind of on his own, and matched his footsteps to Dan's despite walking backwards. He trusted they wouldn't run into anything, and if they did, at least Phil would be the one taking the impact. 

Eventually, Dan was pulling away from Phil, reaching down with shaking fingers to grip Phil's forearm instead, and Phil released his hips while maintaining a position to catch Dan if he did manage to fall. Somehow, his thief kept his balance, and the more he walked, the more confident he got, until Phil was grinning, proud that Dan was getting stronger again. He hated to see his thief laid out in pain when he was usually so full of life. 

"Much better." Dan sounded satisfied. "Good. I was going crazy, not able to stand up." He glanced around the cavern, seeing evidence of Phil's cooking and cleaning over the last few days. His eyes widened a little when he fixated on the wood carving Phil has been attempting, letting out a soft breath. "I didn't know you knew how to carve."

Humming a bit in confusion, Phil followed Dan's gaze until it landed on the wood carving he'd been attempting for the last two days, and shrugged. "Not really. I just… needed something to do, and I'd already promised you I wouldn't leave your side, so I thought I'd try something new," Phil explained, leaning over to pick up the crude piece of wood he'd been shaving away. He was  _ trying _ to get the shape of a bear in the outline so he could work on the details later, but he wasn't sure how it was coming along.

Dan's eyes were delighted as he stared at the wood Phil had been attempting to carve. He could see a rough outline of a shape, but wasn't completely sure what it was supposed to be, although it was clear Phil hadn't been working on it long. Dan's heart warmed at the idea of Phil taking him literally and staying by Dan's side as much as possible, even though Dan knew he hadn't been making much sense over the past few days. It filled him with warmth and love to know that Phil had been with him, watching over him the whole time.

"Thank you," Dan said quietly, "For not leaving, I mean." He was still leaning heavily against Phil's side, hunched over enough that Phil was actually taller than him for once, so it was easy for Dan to nestle his head into the crook of Phil's neck. He'd blame his open affection on the tiredness and herbs he'd been taking, but the reality was Dan just wanted to be close to Phil.

When Dan pressed his head into the crook of Phil's neck, Phil immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulder, drawing him closer still and hoping the touch would be as reassuring as he meant it. He nuzzled at Dan's hair, kissed the top of his head, and reveled in the fact that he was taller than Dan just then. "I'll never leave your side if I can help it," Phil murmured softly in response, squeezing gently around Dan's shoulder, wanting Dan to know just how much he meant it.

Dan shook his head, melting into Phil's touch with a contented little sigh. It was so good to have someone else supporting him, someone else to lean on and trust they'd hold him up. There were probably all kinds of metaphors in there for Dan's life and how he could lean on Phil, trust Phil in a way he hadn't trusted anyone before, but Dan didn't want to analyse just then. He wanted to lean into Phil's touch and allow himself to be held.

Dan glanced down at the wood carving with a familiar tug, nostalgia creeping over him, remembering a different shelter with different, smaller hands carving away at wood. Dan sighed. 

"My brother used to love carving. He was way better than me. I've still got a bear he made me, back in my cavern along with the fairy tales and your grandfather's crown." Dan winced a little, remembering that, and felt a flush rise on his lower right cheek. He'd kept that crown with his most important possessions because it reminded him of Phil, and Phil had been important, even back then. Dan was a little embarrassed. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd let someone in as close as Phil, if ever.

Fingers shifting on the wood in his other hand, Phil listened intently to what Dan had to share with him, ridiculously happy that Dan was still willing to open up to him. 

"Funny… I was trying to make you a bear as well," he murmured in response, hand tightening around the wood in the flat of his palm. "But I don't quite know what I'm doing." Phil hoped that it wasn't too painful for Dan, hearing that, seeing this... "I could make you something else, if you like, or I could just… not make it at all, if it's too painful for you." Wood carving was something Phil was only mildly interested in. He wouldn't be upset if Dan asked him to stop. The last thing he wanted was to cause Dan more pain.

"I don't want you to stop on my account," Dan murmured, glancing again at the shape he now knew to be a bear-in-progress. He could maybe see where Phil was carving the head, if he squinted a little. "It's actually nice. Those are good memories, it doesn't hurt so much to think about when we were happy." 

Phil smiled at that, relieved to know that he hadn’t accidentally hurt Dan by trying to entertain himself in the cave the past few days, and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Dan’s head. He was just proud of Dan being able to stand at all, now, and grateful for the short distraction from their misery, Dan’s pain. 

Smiling as Phil realized what else Dan had said, however, he leaned over and nudged Dan in the side with his elbow. "Oh, so my Grandfather's crown is important to you, then, for it to be included in that pile?" he teased. "I wonder what meaning it might hold for you."

Dan’s face turned red when Phil turned to start poking fun at him, and Dan turned until he was fully hiding his face in Phil's neck. His right side was pressed tight to Phil's in a way Dan hadn't been able to enjoy in too long, so he clung onto Phil unashamedly and nuzzled against his neck. "Yes, OK, so maybe the crown was important to me. Mostly I was remembering how annoying you were being at the time." Dan softened the harsh words with gentle touches, wrapping his arms loosely around Phil and leaning against him. "You can have the crown back, you know. I never should have taken it, I was only after it because I knew it would get your attention specifically."

It felt better than Phil could say to have Dan curling into him like that. It felt like it had been too long since he'd had a chance to properly cuddle Dan, and it left a surprising ache in his heart. He hated seeing Dan like this, but mostly, he missed the comfort of Dan's big arms wrapped around him. Phil was happy to protect Dan, but when the nights were at their worst and Dan was whimpering in his sleep, Phil wanted more than anything to have Dan comfort him.

"I was going to say no and let you keep it, but my family would be very relieved to have it back in their possession once again," Phil replied, smiling down at the way Dan was hiding in his neck. He actually really liked it when Dan did that, because it belied his vulnerability, showed Phil when Dan was being the most open, and gave Phil a chance to keep him protected from his own fears. 

"Now. Would you like to go out on a little walk for a bit, maybe up to the lake to wash? Or are you getting tired already?” Phil asked, turning a very stern look down at Dan’s head. “And don't lie to me, King of Thieves, I don't want you to overexert yourself," Phil insisted, nudging him a little to get Dan to look up at him again. He'd missed seeing clarity in Dan's eyes, and now it was back, Phil just wanted to soak it up forever. He smiled softly at Dan when Dan looked up at him, and reached up to press a finger to where he knew Dan's dimple should be. Automatically, Dan grinned, and Phil laughed as his finger disappeared into the small indent on Dan's face.

"Dimple," he whispered with a bright grin.

Dan was going to need Phil to stop doing that dimple pressing thing, because it was far too adorable and made Dan go all gooey and melty inside. He literally couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Phil's finger poking at his cheek made his nose wrinkle and his eyes scrunch up, and he hid his face back in Phil's shoulder as soon as he could, seeking more affection from this far too considerate man that Dan got to call his.

"I can walk a bit," Dan agreed, leaning away from Phil a little to prop himself up again, straightening back to his usual height. His wound gave an answering throb, but it was completely manageable. He grinned at Phil. "I like the sound of the lake, I feel disgusting. Plus I can make sure you've been looking after yourself, too, and not just caring for me."

Nodding, Phil tried not to flinch at the accusation that he hadn't been taking care of himself. He might have been a bit too preoccupied with Dan and washing him down every night. Phil had washed himself as well, but it had never been quite as thorough as when he helped out his Dan, nor as gentle. Phil was quite aware that he was covered in bruises as he kept pressing into them. He wasn't sure he wanted Dan to see that, but Phil would have to face the music eventually. Besides the scrapes on his hands had mostly healed up and his head and wrist seemed to be fine after he’d applied some poultice, so really, there wasn't too much Dan could say or complain about. 

Dan carefully leaned on Phil's arm and took a slow step forward, grateful when Phil wrapped an arm around his waist to help him move. They made their slow way out of the cave and Dan blinked in the sunlight, glancing up the path towards the lake. He was surprised again at how steep it was, and how far they were from the dragon's cave, which seemed almost unviewable from here. Dan shook his head. "I'm still amazed you carried me all the way here. Have you been hiding god like strength from me, my Phil?"

Phil  followed Dan's gaze up the steep path towards the top of the mountain, past the lake and the two villages he’d traversed through, and towards the dragon's cave, and shrugged. 

"Only the strength of my love for you," he replied, knowing it was cheesy and grinning even before Dan could turn an unamused glare onto him. Allowing himself to chuckle, Phil leaned over to kiss the top of Dan’s head again, and said, “No, but really… you'd be surprised what terror and love can do to you,” he insisted with a noncommittal shrug. “Now, come on," Phil gently encouraged Dan, and started to help him hobble up the steep path to the lake. 

If Dan became too weak to finish the journey, or to get himself back down, at least Phil knew that he could simply carry him. His thief wanted to be properly clean, however, and that was something Phil could definitely help him with. 

By the time the two had reached to top of the lake, Dan was beginning to pant, his eyes a little wide from being so breathless. Overall, he seemed pretty okay, though, as there was no blood seeping through his bandages, and despite being winded, he seemed pretty determined to keep moving forward. Helping Dan to a standing position near the water’s edge, Phil began to help Dan strip from his blood caked trousers that had been impossible to remove earlier, and decided to leave Dan’s bandages on for now. 

They’d help prevent too much water from getting into Dan’s wounds, and they could always change them when they headed back down to the cavern later. 

Too afraid to leave Dan unattended on his feet, Phil first helped Dan slip into the lake by himself, the water keeping his weight density far less than on the ground, and then turned to strip himself of his own clothes, blushing slightly with the knowledge of just how fucked up he probably still looked after the near beating he’d taken from the dragon. Phil was certain his back was still caked in blood, but there hadn’t been much he could do about it until now. 

His chest, on the other hand, was littered with dark purple bruises, the pale skin a mismatch of mottled black, blue, red, yellow, and green. Phil knew the sight wasn’t pretty, knew he was cut up quite a bit as well, but there was nothing about that night Phil would ever change if it meant saving Dan. 

Avoiding Dan’s gaze once he was fully naked, Phil climbed into the lake water as well, and sighed at the cool feeling of the water rushing against his skin. 

Dan had to take a minute to get his breath back once he was floating in the water. He squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head back, allowing his body to adjust to moving for the first time in days. Thankfully, his wounds didn't seem to be stretching, and they only ached dully when Dan moved too fast - definitely an improvement from a few days before. He settled himself into the water, relaxing, and enjoyed the sensation of the sun against his skin for the first time in what felt like too long.

Upon hearing Phil slide into the water beside him, however, Dan immediately opened his eyes to turn a smile onto him, glad to have him back at his side. That smile fell instantly fell when he took in the state of Phil, though. 

His chest was littered with bruises that looked far more painful than Phil was letting on, covering his pale skin in a patchwork of marks and colours that definitely did not belong. Dan's eyes narrowed instantly at the sight, because he could see from the way Phil was avoiding his gaze and shifting that he'd been trying to hide this from Dan. 

It didn’t make it any better that a swirl of blood was seeping from Phil’s back, and all Dan could do was hope that it was merely from Phil failing to clean himself up properly, and not an open wound that had not been attended too. 

Phil knew it the second Dan had seen the bruising, but he kept his gaze carefully averted regardless of it all, determined to not get yelled at. Already, he was rinsing himself off carefully, realizing that even over the course of four days, he'd still managed to miss a lot of the blood stains against his skin.

Dan huffed. Anger curled in him that Phil had been hurting while Dan had been worse than useless, but he held it back, knowing that wasn't what Phil needed to hear right now. So as much as Dan wanted to chew his ear off about being responsible, instead he simply held his arms out and gave Phil a look. 

"Come here. No arguing. I'm looking after you for a bit, and I'm not taking no for an answer, so don't even try it. If you so bravely carried me all the way here because of your love for me, then  _ my _ love for  _ you _ is going to do the miraculous and stop you from arguing with me."

Dan was persistent, as Phil had known he would be, and he closed his eyes briefly before tossing Dan a look. His thief had his arms outstretched to Phil, a look in his eye that reflected anger but also guilt that Phil wanted to wash away. He would have argued with Dan's demands if he didn't know better. 

"Fine, but just - can you be careful?" Phil muttered, treading water to swim back into Dan's arms

As soon as Phil was close enough, Dan started tracing a gentle hand all across his chest, moving lightly over the pattern of bruises. It didn't look like any were going to scar, but they clearly showed that Phil had been knocked around a bit and not resting nearly enough. Equally, there was a deep cut just at the edge of his hair line, and lines on his face and bags under his eyes from where he must have been worrying about Dan rather than looking after himself, and Dan simply couldn't have that. 

He drew Phil in close to him and started to rinse him off, moving carefully, taking his time to shower Phil in love. "You've been so good to me," Dan murmured in his ear. "Let me be good to you, too."

Dan was careful as he took Phil in, fingers tracing light patterns on Phil's chest, mapping out his bruising and hurts. His eyes were keen and zeroed in on everything, including the way Phil was sure his eyes drooped with exhaustion. He'd hear nothing of taking care of himself at the risk of Dan, though, and was ready to defend himself should Dan yell at him.

He didn't. Instead, he pulled Phil into his arms as he began to wash him down, using his hand to sluice water down Phil's body and to rub soft touches against his skin. He was gentle as his fingers moved over the bruising, apologetic when his hands touched the bruising on Phil's back that he couldn't see. 

His words, though, well, those were what stole Phil's breath away. 

Nodding quietly, Phil tucked his head into Dan's neck, and let himself be cared for.

Dan's hands were big against him, comforting. For the first time in four days, Phil felt like he could relax again, and he let himself be loved by Dan, let himself fall apart. If he started to cry again for the millionth time in just a few days, well, Dan didn't say anything. 

Dan held Phil close to him, relieved when he didn't get any more arguing and instead just got Phil cuddling up to him and slowly falling apart. It made Dan's chest burn, seeing Phil like this. He curled into Dan and relaxed completely, nuzzling against his chest, feeling small and vulnerable in Dan's gentle hold. Dan even felt a couple of tears drip down Phil’s cheeks and onto his skin.

Dan didn't say anything, didn't think words could be right in that moment. Instead, he kept gently rubbing Phil's skin with his hand, washing the soothing water over his skin and getting rid of the few remaining bloodstains, the marks of sweat and stress that told plainly just how rough these past few days had been on Phil. Dan moved gently over the bruises, wishing he could wash away Phil's worries and fears as easily as the dirt, longing for that happy, carefree smile that had been missing for so long.

Even when Phil was mostly clean, Dan didn't stop touching him. His caresses grew more loving, a fond stroke of his shoulder, or a gentle apologetic swipe over the worst of the bruising along his back, or a simple threading of his fingers through Phil's hair. Dan poured as much affection into the soft touches as he could, doing everything he could to  _ show _ Phil exactly what he meant to Dan, more than his words could ever give.

Eventually, Dan settled again, both his arms wound tight around Phil to cradle him against Dan's chest. He pressed his face into Phil's hair, closing his eyes and breathing him in. "I missed you," Dan confessed quietly, knowing it didn't even make sense because Phil had been right there by Dan's side the whole time. But Dan had missed this -- missed being able to hold Phil close to him, to cradle him and love him and worship him just as he deserved.

The best feeling in the world was being loved by Dan. There was so much affection in his touches, so much care as he soothed Phil, and Phil never wanted to pull away, never wanted it to end. For just a moment, Dan holding him close, ghosting his hands over Phil's body in a gentle sweep and caress, Phil was able to forget all of his troubles and just let go. 

"God, I missed you too," Phil replied, knowing exactly what Dan meant. Being locked up in Dan's hold, warm, strong arms embracing him, Phil had missed that. Just having Dan conscious and moving around and  _ himself _ felt so good, but nothing could compare to being able to touch and love Dan the way Phil wanted too, having Dan touch and love Phil in return. His own hands massaged over Dan's body, rinsing away his worries as best as he could as well, but he remained tucked up in Dan's chest, just needing this moment of vulnerability for himself for a second. 

Phil's eyes had long since drifted closed, and his ear was resting right over Dan's heartbeat, strong and steady and healthy. Dan was going to be okay. It still seemed like a miracle to Phil.

"I know I've already said it, but I'd thought I'd lost you," Phil mumbled. "I would have let myself drop..." he trailed off, knowing that wasn't what Dan wanted to hear, and squeezed his eyes shut. 

Clearing his throat, Phil pressed soft kisses against the skin directly in front of him, just wanting reassurance that he could. He hadn't had this much of Dan's naked skin so close to his in days, and while he was far from tempted to do anything sexual, he did crave the freedom to touch. 

Dan gripped Phil tighter when he caught the murmured words, burying his face back into Phil's hair. It hit him, then, just how close they'd come. When Dan had been hanging off that ridge, clinging onto life and the last tiny hope that Phil might actually love him, he'd never quite let the situation sink in. Phil had been much further off the edge than Dan, so much closer to death, and yet he'd crawled his way back up and lifted Dan and somehow gotten them both safely down the mountain, all without losing the dragon scale Phil had managed to cut free. Phil was the real hero here.

"Don't you dare," Dan murmured into Phil's hair, gripping as tight as he dared to with them both so fragile. "Don't you  _ dare _ ever do something like that. I can't--" He broke off, shaking his head, knowing Phil didn't need angry berating or devastating confessions of how Dan couldn't imagine a life without him, no matter how true it might be. Instead, he nuzzled Phil and held him affectionately, letting his love pour through. That would have to be enough.

Love. They had a word for it now. Dan didn't need to keep hiding how much he wanted Phil, or have to bury it behind other, less adequate words. He could be completely open with Phil, as Phil was with him. He loved the way Phil was leaning into him, lived for the soft way Phil washed him clean and kissed his chest.

Phil could feel it as Dan tensed up, expected the angry words, and yet they didn't come, not in the way he'd thought they would. Dan definitely expressed his anger, his heartbreak at the very thought, but he murmured soft pleas into Phil's hair as well and cut himself off, seeming to realize the same as Phil had that this wasn't a conversation they needed. They understood each other, knew the anger they would harbor at each other should they do something so stupid, but all that mattered was that they were still alive.

And if Dan wanted to go off about Phil being an idiot, well Phil had a lot more physical proof on Dan's body to make his point clear enough.

"We made it," Dan murmured, drawing back enough to glance down at him and Phil entwined together in the water, both miraculously alive. "Phil, we  _ did it _ .”

"We made it," Phil agreed, laughing shortly. He could feel that damn lump in his throat again, but this time it was relief and pain all wrapped up in. He and Dan were safe. They were alive. They'd completed their mission, and now all that was left was to get home, where Phil fully intended to wrap Dan up and never let him go. 

Dan smiled softly. “We did. We're both here, and we're both alive, and I plan to spend the rest of forever proving to you just how much I love you. But I swear, I  _ will _ slap you if you ever think of hurting yourself again."

Phil snorted as he pressed his face into Dan's chest harder. "You're one to talk," he muttered, still wishing he could slap Dan right now, but not wanting to hurt him; the last thing Phil ever wanted to do was hurt Dan. "But I like the sound of forever," Phil admitted, and sighed as he let the tears fall once more, because they might actually have forever, now. The worst thing Phil had had ever had to do was nearly done, and when he got home, he might just get everything he'd ever wanted, so long as… so long as he reached out and took it. 

No more being afraid. Phil was going to fight for his right to be happy, and in love. 

"It's different with me," Dan mumbled, "I'm not  _ you _ ." He didn't quite know how to explain what he meant, couldn't quite put into words just how wrong it was to imagine Phil getting hurt. Phil wasn't made of glass, Dan knew that, he knew Phil could and would protect himself. It was more that Dan just didn't want Phil in any kind of negative situation. He'd protect Phil, spend the rest of his life making sure Phil was surrounded by good and happy things like he deserved.

“When we get home,” Phil murmured softly against the shell of Dan’s ear, happy they could just sit and drift along together here in the water, “I am never letting you go. Before long, you’re going to get so sick of me,” he added, laughing, “But I don’t care. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, following you everywhere… no matter what anyone else says.”

Dan had to hide a smile as Phil described holding onto him and following him around forever. He could feel himself dimpling, knew his eyes were crinkling up in that way he hated, so he ducked his head and hid. He couldn't quite keep the smile out of his voice, though. "A pest, you are, Phil Lester."

It was just so impossibly  _ good _ to imagine a future with Phil -- a future that had always been so tentative and uncertain, but was now spreading out before them in such wonderful possibility. 

Dan shivered at the thought. He pressed Phil against him, looked down to where Phil was curled against his chest, and couldn't stop himself from beaming. Although still obviously exhausted, Phil's eyes matched the warmth in Dan's, and Dan could look into them forever.

Phil had seen a lot of his favorite smile tonight, and yet he couldn't quite get enough of it. When Dan's eyes crinkled up, his dimple flaring far deeper than normal, it made Phil grin as well, and he laughed as Dan hid his face in Phil's hair all over again.

As cheesy as it sounded, when they looked at each other, Phil felt like everything was going to be okay.

"I'm going to have to practise being Daniel Howell," Dan murmured. "And that makeover you mentioned might be necessary. I have no plans to let you back into that palace on your own." His grin shifted then as he nuzzled into Phil, nipping gently at his ear. "As soon as we can, though, I'm taking you out travelling. There's so much you need to  _ see _ , so much of the world you can't experience as a Prince. You can be free, Phil, if you travel with me. At least some of the time."

Eyes brightening, Phil pulled back some so his eyes were on par with Dan's once more. "Does that mean you'll stay in the palace with me sometimes?" Phil asked, "When I have to be there?" He'd been afraid to bring the subject up at all in case Dan rejected him. 

Dan had reassured Phil he would come to palace events with Phil, but Dan had a far nicer home for himself out in the desert. The problem was how long a travel it was between their worlds, and it had worried Phil he wouldn't get to see Dan as often as he would have liked. 

"Because I'd really like it if you were at my side more often than not, and I fear I won't always be able to just run away with you, as much as I want," he explained, quickly, not wanting Dan to think that Phil didn’t very much so want to do just that. The way Dan touched him though, the things his words seemed to partially imply, made Phil’s cheeks flush. "I want to be free with you, Dan. I promise no one is going to stop me from travelling with you for long."

Phil flushing was not something that Dan was going to get tired of seeing any time soon. He loved the way Phil's pale skin darkened, turning the brightest shade of red, and he looked up at Dan with such love and warmth and affection that Dan was completely floored. His heart was so full, then -- so full of Phil and the hope of a future together.

He contemplated Phil's words carefully, thinking about time in the Castle with the royals and Phil. It would be hard to hide his true identity and leave his home and well known pathways for a while, but Dan already knew he didn't want to leave Phil's side. He'd always known Phil would still have a part in his world, as much as Dan wanted to whisk him away forever.

So Dan released a heavy sigh and nodded. "I've said before, and I'll say again, I'd do anything to be with you, Phil Lester. Even if it means following you into the Royal Palace." Dan's nose wrinkled a bit. "Though -- does that mean I have to behave myself? Can I steal anything while I'm there?" He looked down at Phil with amusement glittering in his eyes. "And let's get one thing straight - I'm never bowing to you in public, my  _ Prince _ ."

He lay his head against Phil's again, just wanting him close, reminding himself that Phil was here and his and always would be. Any thoughts or worries about a future paled into insignificance at having Phil  _ here _ , with him, by his side. Dan knew he'd go through anything, cope with anything, if only he could keep Phil by his side. 

"Honestly, I'd stay with you anywhere you asked me to," Dan promised lowly. "And if I can get you to myself out in the desert, even just some of the time -- I'd do anything, fight anything, stay anywhere. Plus, I quite liked your bed, if I'm honest."

Phil was grinning. The prospect of actually getting to keep Dan close was entirely too exciting for Phil, whether Dan wrinkled his nose at the palace or not. He laughed though, finding it endearingly cute, and rubbed his nose against Dan's. The water around them lapped gently at their sides as they trod water together, and Phil moved his arms to wind around Dan's shoulders.

"You know, most people would die for a chance inside the palace," Phil teased, "Case in point, the Duke."

His eyes crinkled up a bit with his next smile, because he was just so happy that someone, finally, had proven that they wanted Phil for so much  _ more _ than just his riches and his title, and he never wanted to give that pleasure back up. 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Phil let out a sigh. "Steal what you will, Dan, but know that if you take the wrong thing, I might just have to force you to give it back. Bowing to your Prince, on the other hand - well, I'll just let any other potential suitors slander you for that," he teased, and pressed in close for another soft kiss. Dan's mouth was soft and yielding to him. As much as Phil missed it when Dan teased him, took control, he quite liked this as well.

When they pulled away, Dan was quick to rest back against Phil, and Phil let his head fall back over Dan's heart. He clung to his thief because he could, because he wanted to, and because Dan was offering to give Phil the world.

"If you'll promise to be around to spend the nights with me, so I don't have to be lonely, I'll never question where you've been all day," Phil murmured softly. "And then we can take advantage of my big old bed until I have a chance to disappear with you to your desert. How does that sound?" Phil asked, voice a low purr as he nuzzled his way up into Dan's neck, placing a gentle, teasing kiss there that was the promise for more -- just not today, not now. "That way you can avoid all the boring, petty drama being a Prince brings. Though I'm sure there will be plenty of functions, and plenty of nights my family invites you for dinner as well."

Phil sighed, drawing back from Dan's hold, forcing his thief to look up at him.

"I want you to be happy. We'll figure it out. The idea of you doing anything for me is heartwarming, but I won't force you to stay somewhere you don't like every night. I'm hoping it won't come to that. I'd very much so like to get away again for some time when we  _ aren't  _ on a dangerous mission. 

Dan listened quietly to the picture Phil was painting - a picture of them together, a future, weaving their two worlds together. It wouldn't be perfect, not when they were so disparate, but the important thing was it was  _ possible _ . Dan would do anything, put up with travelling, take nights in the palace and go to as many functions as he might have to to keep Phil's world safe for Phil, and equally he'd go to any lengths to bring Phil into Dan's world, too. It didn't matter how difficult it might be, or how much he'd have to fight -- if he knew he could go back to Phil every night, Dan would do literally anything.

"I think we can make this work," he agreed with Phil, his tone beginning to take on a modicum of excitement. "I can stay the nights with you in the Palace. Every night, any night. I don't ever plan to leave you alone. And when we can, I'll steal you away from your duties and take you out travelling, show you the true extent of your kingdom. We'll have to dress you down a bit, but I'm good at travelling unseen." 

"It seems only fair I'd have to dress down if you have to dress up for me," Phil agreed, flushing immediately as he realized how that sounded, and shaking his head when Dan's eyes echoed mirth back at him. Before Dan could say anything on the matter, Phil leaned in and kissed him again, drawing their lips together in another sweet kiss. Dan was quick to reciprocate it, and they both sighed at the feeling of being able to do that as much as they wanted. 

Dan played with Phil's hair gently, nuzzling against him. He treasured every time he got to hold Phil in his arms, every kiss Phil placed to his lips. It made a nice change for Dan to submit to Phil for once, but he was feeling a little weak still, so allowed the change in dynamic. He'd have plenty of time to have his way with Phil in the future.

Dan's fingers in Phil's hair caused him to relax, though, as he pulled back from Dan with a radiant smile of his own. The sun was just going down behind them. It had taken a long time for Dan to wake up today, and a long time for them to climb up to the lake. Phil wondered to himself if it was such a good idea to start their journey again soon, and tried to push back the constant fear in his chest that he wouldn't make it to Cornelia in time. 

He would. He knew he would. They'd retrieved the scale much faster than they'd anticipated. They could afford this little delay for a little bit longer if it meant it was safer for Dan to travel again.

"I don't like this talk of other suitors, though," Dan growled into Phil's ear, tightening his grip a little possessively around his back. He ran the hand that wasn't in Phil's hair down Phil's back, tracing careful arcs around his bruises. "When word spreads of what happened to the Duke, I'm hoping most will see that you are very much taken, my Prince." Dan's forehead creased a bit, though, and he hesitated, unwilling to let Phil see one of his final insecurities.

But it was an issue that would need ironing out, eventually.

Phil shivered as Dan drew him from his thoughts with a low growl that startled and confused Phil for all of a few seconds, and then a startled laugh dragged from his lips. "My love," Phil whispered back, "Have I not proven myself trustworthy with other suitors?" he asked, nuzzling at Dan and playfully biting that bottom of Dan's ear. His own hands followed Dan's movements, but against the top of Dan's back as Phil didn't want to draw away. "We must be careful of what word travels of the Duke. It may yet be better to leave him to the wolves, though I won't complain if the people who would try and steal me knew of your dagger throwing prowess and feared you, my thief."

Dan grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everyone who needs to know how good I am at throwing weapons will know. I’m not exactly about to leave you open to just  _ anybody _ .”

Dan paused for a moment, though, narrowing his eyes as he followed that thought through. "There is something though, my Prince," Dan confessed quietly. "I -- I know absolutely nothing of your world. If I do go to functions -- as I'd love to be by your side -- I won't have a clue what to do, or what the formalities are. I'm not so used to entering the palace through the front door." He snickered a little, hiding his insecurity behind his usual arrogance. "The rafters, though - the rafters and I are old friends."

Perking up in confusion at Dan's quiet, fearful confession, Phil pulled back and tilted his head at Dan. "Daniel, to my people you are a mere commoner. Lack of knowledge will be accepted and forgiven for at least a year's time. You've got plenty of time to learn the social graces of the royals. Please don't fret. I'll always take care of you," he murmured back, and kissed Dan's cheek for good measure.

"Besides, I'm sure you and the rafters will be getting plenty reacquainted any chance they get, knowing you," he teased. 

Dan couldn't help but snicker at Phil's reassurance. "Yes, well, it's hardly my fault that your rafters are so appealing." He drew Phil back a little, just enough to smirk at him. "Besides, I don't think you'll be complaining next time I entertain you when you're bored out of your mind during another of those terrible speeches."

He did sober a little at Phil's explanation, though. It was true that he'd pass as a commoner, but Dan was going to have to get used to being Daniel Howell, to being seen in public again. He'd become so used to hiding his face that it was going to be a significant change for him.

Dan couldn't help but lean into Phil again, giving him another gentle kiss. He was enjoying these soft touches, so much more relaxed than they'd had before. For the first time, it felt like they truly had time to enjoy each other, even though Dan knew they still had to get back to the castle.

He said as much, leaning into Phil through the blissfully warm water. 

"I know we need to get back to your family and all, but I'd be lying if I said I was in a hurry to leave." He sighed softly, caressing Phil's skin everywhere he could reach, playing with his hair and tapping against his hip. "I feel like I haven't seen you properly in ages. If we had time, I'd spend hours proving just how much I love you and why no suitor will ever match up to me." He sighed again, tracing his fingers up from Phil's hip to his stomach. "Not that I truly believe you'd go with anyone else. As you've said, you've done quite enough to prove yourself to me."

Phil's expression fell a bit at the reminder of his family, which he knew was a ridiculous reaction to have, but it was hard to think on them with all that happened, and Dan wounded in Phil’s arms. Over the course of the past few days, Phil had written and scripted three letters for his family to send with the Raven as soon as they reached the river once again. He'd been careful what he'd revealed, though, in case the wrong person got hold of them; he’d promised them he was on his his way home, and that he’d handled everything, but he didn’t breathe a word about the dragon scale or Dan’s injuries, knowing his family would understand his sentiment of hope, and wanting no one to know of their current handicap in Dan’s wounds.

"I'd much rather be here with you as well," Phil murmured, "Or in our tree, or in your home... I treasure the time we get alone. But you're right. We have a mission to complete," he admitted, and sighed as he dragged Dan in, moving to float on his back a bit more. He stared up into warm brown eyes, and wished that Dan was well enough to do as he said he would.

"And as much as I'd love to have you show me just how much you love me, you don't have to prove yourself to me. I know you're the best person for me. You just have to accept that I'm not letting you go."

The memory of the last few times they'd sex flashed in Phil's mind. He missed the way he got to feel Dan under him, over him, all around him. He missed just being so close and intimate, though this was nearly as good.

Sighing as their little bubble seemed to pop, Phil finally pulled away. "Are you ready?" he asked, gesturing to the edge of the lake. 

Dan was loath to leave the little lake, but he knew he'd carry the memory of it with him forever, so he nodded his willingness to leave with Phil. 

Having gotten the chance to have Phil there with him acting so soft and gentle had reminded Dan just how good his life had become -- he'd never thought he'd have this. Someone who loved him so much, enough to delay and pause to take care of him. Dan was left with no doubt how much Phil loved him.

At Dan's nod of approval, Phil took both of Dan's hands in his and began to paddle backwards, dragging them both to the edge of the lake where they'd managed to float away from. He climbed over the edge first, before offering Dan his body once more to cling to as Phil pulled him out like a child. Dan groaned a little as his stiff side was stretched, but the bandages were still not red with blood, which was better news than Phil could have hoped for. 

The poultice was working, then. Dan’s wounds, last Phil had seen them last night, appeared to be healing quite remarkably well, and fast, for how deep they’d been only four days earlier. 

Phil tried not to think about what was in the herbs. Perhaps the village had other gifts from the witch that Dan and Phil were using, but this was the only hope Phil had left. He’d just have to believe that nothing bad was going to come of this. 

Once both men were free from the water, Phil helped them to dry off with Dan’s soiled trousers, and then encouraged his thief to borrow Phil’s for the trek back down from the lake. Trying his bed to be unashamed of his own naked body, Phil helped Dan back down the mountain path, which was far easier going than going up had been, with their bloodied clothes bundled up in Dan’s arms to prevent the excitement of any nearby animals. 

Still, Phil could see that moving downwards was jostling Dan’s side more than going up had been, and that he was grimacing in far more pain, but he said nothing. Dan was determined to get back down on his own, and Phil just had to let him. 

The minute they were back in their cave, however, Phil was quick to force Dan back into bed, ignoring his offer to help with dinner, and threw their ruined clothing in the fire to encourage it to continue to burn. He had dinner to make now, after all. 

Dan’s side was quite a bit sorer now he'd moved around a bit, so Dan didn't argue when Phil insisted he get straight back into bed rather than helping Phil get dinner going. Dan accepted his fate readily enough and lay back in the furs, closing his eyes and focusing on calming his breathing back down. The scratches in his sides had bled a bit, he could feel it, and they were aching constantly, sending little thrums of pain through his veins. He let out a breath, gritting his teeth.

After shuffling through their now nearly empty packs, Phil found a change of clothes, pulled them on, and got started on dinner. It was an easy affair, mostly water with a bit of deer fat to flavor it up, and some meat for texture and protein. Their rations were getting a bit low, but Phil thought they could still make it at least a little bit longer, which was all he could truly hope for. 

Once the meal was finished, he served up two bowls, and carried one over to Dan. 

Phil reappearing with food cheered Dan up a bit, and he accepted a bowl of broth greedily, slurping away again. He was serious about Phil's cooking - now Dan knew how good he was, he was determined to make Phil cook for him more often. It might just be because had Dan never had someone else cooking for him, though, but that’s what made it so special.

They ate in silence, with Phil tossing Dan constant fond looks, but also worried ones. He could see Dan's bandages had a spotting of blood now; it wasn't much, but it was something, and surely it wasn't good to have Dan wrapped up in pond water? He'd have to change them, soon, even if they didn’t have much supply left. The next time Dan had a little bit of spotting, they could hold off, but Phil was adamant Dan wouldn't remain stuck with lake filled bandages around his torso. 

He was just going to retrieve another roll of bandages when Dan spoke up, and Phil glanced behind him. 

"So, tomorrow," Dan started, again reluctant to think about having to leave this place. They had a few more places to go before they got back to the palace, though, and Dan was glad to think he'd have a bit more time with Phil. Selfish, because his family needed to dragon scale as soon as possible, but Dan had always been a selfish person.

"I think I'm well enough to travel, at least a little." Dan set his bowl aside and glanced up into Phil's eyes. "Probably to get to the river. I imagine you want to send word to your family?”

"I want you to be safe," Phil corrected him, crawling back over and beginning to undo the bandages currently wrapped around Dan. "I want you to be healthy and okay. I don't want you to overexert yourself. Yes, of course I'd like to send word to my family, but I don't want to push you too far," he explained, staring at Dan's chest as he worked slowly over him. 

"If you promise you think you're up to traveling again, I'll allow it. But you have to tell me when you can't move anymore. Being back at the river as soon as possible would be good, sure, but not at the risk of your safety,” Phil insisted. 

Still, he couldn’t deny how good it would be to finally return to the forest, and not just because that was closer to him. “I can find us our tree again, and you can stay safe in there while I collect the materials I need. Without the Duke, it will be both easier and harder to build a bridge."

Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at Phil's constant fussing over him. As adorable as it was to see him acting like a mother hen over Dan's wounds, Dan itched to be moving again, hating having to lie around helplessly while Phil did everything for him. It made Dan feel useless, and worse than that, it meant he couldn't reach out and grab for Phil whenever he wanted to touch him.

So maybe Dan was clingy. No one but Phil needed to know that.

"For the last time, Phil, I am  _ fine _ ," Dan grumbled, obediently holding his arms out when Phil went to change his bandages. He kept his eyes trained on Phil's face, refusing to wince as his wounds were exposed once more, instead studying the varying colour in Phil's eyes to distract himself. They glinted slightly green today, offset by the white tunic that he'd apparently stolen from Dan's wardrobe again.

"I promise I'm ok to travel," Dan kept his tone just short of a whine, "And I'm as eager as you are to be back at our tree. If it will set your mind at ease, I promise to stop if I'm getting too tired. I think I'll be fine, though. My head is much clearer today."

Phil could understand that Dan was getting irritated and restless, but it didn't mean Phil was any more willing to take any chances with him. He wanted to keep Dan in bed longer if he could, but he'd already promised just one more day, and Dan had given it to him. He'd proven himself by being out and about for a good part of the afternoon, so really, Phil had no choice but to trust him and do as he said.

Not that he was actually all that happy about it. 

His hand's worked tirelessly as he went about drying Dan's skin of, trying not to wince at the scary wounds on Dan's left side as he moved in to paint them with poultice once again. Dan winced a bit, his body tensing, and Phil didn't blame him. He just hoped the poultice was still doing its job of taking some of the pain away and helping to heal and keep out infection.

"If you say you're good to travel, I'll believe you," Phil finally muttered in response, eyes flicking up to Dan's. He wanted to stop being so protective, but he couldn't, not when Dan had literally jumped in front of a dragon for Phil like the idiot he was. 

Dan couldn't resist reaching out to trace a finger down the side of Phil's face, despite knowing it must be distracting. He just wanted to touch. 

Phil felt his heart stutter a bit when Dan reached out to gently trace a finger down his face though, and he tried to focus back on the task at hand, but it was difficult with Dan touching him. It was always hard to focus when Dan was touching him. 

After a moment, Dan smirked a little, meeting Phil's gaze with a teasing glint to his eye. "I'm looking forward to seeing a proper bridge. Let's see how much was the Duke's incompetence, and how much was you just not being able to meet my standards, hm?" He chuckled, and patted Phil's cheek once before letting him go.

Phil’s gaze snapped back to Dan in no time at those words,, furious as he glared at his thief. 

"Hey! I promised you I could make a bridge, didn't I? Whether it was crap or not, it got us across, didn't it?" Phil couldn't help being cross at the teasing. Some part of him knew that Dan had only even started it because he was bitter the entire bridge building had been done with the Duke far too close for Dan's comfort, but it was beginning to truly upset Phil. "I can meet your standards fine," he huffed, turning his gaze away again.

Despite his frustration, his fingers remained gentle as he rubbed in the poultice, finally pulling away to grab at the bandages again.

"I'll show you a goddamn bridge," he muttered to himself. 

Dan threw his head back and laughed, unable to stop himself at Phil's disgruntled tone. He knew Phil was getting tired of the bridge teasing, but it was gold to Dan. He liked being able to dig a little, to give Phil a push, knowing he'd push back just as much. It showed a kind of tenderness to Dan, a knowledge that they knew each other well enough to poke fun and withstand words not meant to hurt.

Dan's laughter broke through the agitation, and before Phil knew it, he was grinning as well, staring up at Dan with a deep fondness in his eyes. No matter what Dan said to him, no matter how he teased, Phil didn't think he could ever truly be mad at him, at least not for very long. Dan, when you got past the layer of him that was hard and unforgiving, was actually a very gentle soul. Who really, really enjoyed teasing and messing with Phil.

It was a good change, though. Phil was sick of those who tipped around him, refusing to tell Phil how they truly felt or what that I actually thought. 

Dan would make a good advisor, now that Phil thought about it, but he shook his head. His thief was merely that - I thief. Not because he wasn't capable of more, but because that's what he wanted, that's what he enjoyed. Dan needed his freedom as much as Phil did, and an advisor didn't have that. Instead, Dan could be Phil's personal advisor, and he smiled at the thought, glancing up when Dan pressed his hand against Phil's cheek again. 

When Dan calmed down a bit, he reached out to touch Phil's cheek again, softly this time. "I know, I know. I'm sure you build excellent bridges, my Phil." Dan's tone was filled with fond gentleness, and he leaned his head closer, itching to kiss Phil again. Unfortunately, his side twinged again so he was forced to sit back, hiding another wince.

"Besides, I wouldn't have a clue how to get through the forest without you there," Dan murmured, wanting to heal some of the wounds he'd given Phil. "I honestly had no idea trees like our tree even existed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of such a tight space if you weren't there. It's so different to my desert." 

Phil was winding the bandages back in place now, and with the poultice setting in, Dan was able to relax a little. He leaned his head back against the cave wall and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "Honestly, you're so good to me, Phil. I can't even remember the last time someone took care of me, yet here you are, fussing like a mother hen. I want to hate it, but I kind of really don't."

"It's good to know I can still teach you a thing or two," Phil admitted, sniffing primly, the effect ruined by his smile. "I must admit though, I enjoy you needing to rely on me for a change. Whether you like it or not, I think I'm always going to fuss, but you've really no right to say anything when you're just as bad. What was it that happened the first time we walked your desert? I nearly walked into a vat of quicksand, and your first instinct was to tackle me to the ground and  _ then _ check for injuries," he teased, looking up and realizing that Dan was staring at his lips a with a little disgruntled frown.

"I had to protect you, it was totally different," Dan sniffed. "Knocking you over seemed like the best way to make sure you couldn't fight with me. You do that a lot, you know." There was a slight whine to his tone, but Dan was too busy tracking Phil's lips to pay much attention.

"You like that I fight with you," Phil teased, holding himself just far enough away that Dan couldn't' kiss him  himself, but close enough that Dan could feel the tension between them. "Perhaps it's not fair when it comes to life or death situations, I admit, but I think you like that I challenge you," he continued, eyes flickering between Dan's eyes and his mouth, his own lips parted for show. 

Dan would never admit to the fact that he was pouting in that moment. He wasn't used to having to sit back and wait for what he wanted, always the kind of person who took first and asked questions later. Now, though, he was sitting powerless against a wall with Phil leaning over him with a teasing smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. A mouth that Dan would really quite like to kiss, thank you very much.

Smirk growing, and realizing he had the upper hand for once, Phil leaned in. "Do you want a kiss, my thief?"

Dan pouted further when Phil teased him. Dan was itching to just lean forward and press a kiss to his lips, to grab Phil and force him to pay proper attention to Dan, but he couldn't move without pulling on his newly bandaged wounds and ruining all of Phil's hard work. He leaned as far forward as he could, and looked up at Phil under his lashes, trying to look as appealing as he could. "You know as well as I do what I want,  _ my _ Phil."

Phil should have known that Dan would fight dirty, however, as seconds later Dan had moved forward as much as possible, head lowered as he looked up at Phil from under dark lashes, words a careful tease.

With a small growl, Phil leaned in without another word and took Dan’s lips in a passionate kiss. He’d missed being able to do this as he nipped at Dan’s bottom lip and pressed his tongue past his lips, hands moving to lightly press around Dan’s hips, tight on the right side, and light on the left, just to anchor Dan in place. 

Dan was giving as good as he got, kissing back just as fiercely, and tilting his head a bit to the side to get Phil closer to him. On that same token, however, Dan was far more pliant under Phil than he ever usually was, and it felt so good having that trust in his hands. 

Phil had all of Dan, from his heart, to his mind. 

It took a few moments for Phil to pull away, having missed being able to kiss Dan so much, and he was red in the face when he did. Dan, on the other hand, was equally as breathless as Phil, despite the fact that he was smirking at the way Phil looked dazed and a little too blissed out. 

Groaning, Phil shook his head. "You're a menace," he said. "It's hardly my fault I can't control myself when I’m around you."

Phil had fully intended to make Dan beg for that kiss, but seeing Dan look at him like that, with eyes so gorgeous and dark, well. He hadn't been able to help himself. His sex drive might have been a little bit... over active. Phil refused to get up to anything while Dan was injured, though, so he better not even try.

Dan was grinning triumphantly, quite unable to help himself. He raised his brows at Phil, acting cocky because he knew he'd gotten exactly what he wanted. It was nice to be pliant under Phil for once, and Dan was starting to wonder what it would be like to let Phil take complete control over their nighttime activities. He was enjoying himself too much not to explore that thought more now, so he dared to push a little further. "I think you like me challenging you just as much, my Prince. Seems like I can get you to comply easily enough."

He leaned his head back against the wall, more tired than he'd like to admit. Dan could feel the desire to be close to Phil as alive and well as ever, but the dull throb in his side was testament enough to why they couldn't take this any further for now. Instead, he reached out for Phil again, well aware that he was acting like a needy child.

"Come cuddle with me," Dan demanded. He knew he'd sleep soon, and he didn't like the thought of leaving Phil awake and alone to wallow. At least if he was holding Phil, he could bring him some modicum of comfort while he slept.

Mind still a little muddled with desire, Phil was unable to form a reply to Dan's words, because they were true. Phil did like that Dan challenged him back. The biggest issue was how easily Phil tended to comply to Dan, verses how easily Dan compiled to Phil. Obviously, when it came right down to it, Phil could stand his ground easily enough, but he seemed to have no self control when it came to giving Dan exactly what he wanted. 

It took Dan leaning his head back against the wall he was propped up against, eyes fluttering as he reached out for Phil with begging arms, to shake off the part of him the desired more, and Phil very easily did as Dan had asked. Carefully, he laid Dan back onto the furs again, and climbed into his hold. Dan was on laying on his back, and Phil had his head rested over Dan's chest on the right side, one hand pressed against Dan's stomach. Dan's right arm was wrapped around Phil's shoulder, but his fingers played with Phil's side where his tunic had scrunched up. 

"Sleep, my love,” Phil murmured. “You need your rest. I'll wake you in the morning to start our travels once more."

Dan sighed contentedly, drawing Phil in as close as he could. He pressed his face back into his favourite place in Phil's hair, and closed his eyes, revelling in the way Phil's body felt against him, wanting nothing more than to caress him. He played with the little bit of bare skin he could reach under Phil's tunic, gently tapping out a rhythm there that fell slower as he fell into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy birthday to elizajane~ happy birthday to elizajane~~~ happy birthday to meee*

When Phil next woke him, Dan wanted to groan and roll right back over into the furs. It was early, with the sun just starting to rise above the horizon, but Dan had said he was well enough to travel today and he knew Phil would jump on any sign of weakness to force him back into bed. That was the last thing Dan wanted, so, with Phil's assistance, he got himself up and out of bed and bundled up in one of Phil's warm coats, which was baggy enough not to aggravate his wounds.

Speaking of his wounds, Dan was pleased to have woken without any spotting blood on the bandages. The poultice had held for the entire night, and the pain was reduced to a dull hum that was perfectly bearable. He said as much to Phil, which seemed to pacify him a little, much as he still hovered over Dan like a mother hen.

Dan took the chance to lean back against the wall and watch Phil pack up their camp, knowing better than to offer his assistance. Instead, he poked teasing fun at how good it was to watch Phil doing all the work for once, and dodged the cloth Phil threw at his head in revenge with a little snort of laughter.

So Phil was a very intense fretter. He couldn't help himself as he watched Dan out of the corner of his eye while he went about packing up their camp. Their supplies had dwindled down to two packs, which relieved Phil who wasn't sure he could carry three, and who was determined not to let Dan carry any. His gaze stuck to Dan like glue, though, waiting for any signs of exhaustion or fatigue that would tell Phil this was a bad idea. They could afford one more day if Dan needed it, surely? Yes, the bridge was going to take longer to build this time around without Dan able to help him gather materials, and he was actually going to need to chop down some trees to build what was actually a bridge, but surely… surely, if Dan needed it?

But Dan didn't seem to need it, shooting his mouth off at Phil every chance that he got, teasing and smirking and putting on a very convincing show of health and good will. For all that Phil could tell Dan was doing everything he could to keep Phil from changing his mind, he could also see the restlessness in Dan's limbs. He could see how much Dan ached to help Phil pack, ached to be moving again, and he realized that it would do no good for either of them to stay here any longer. Dan needed to be moving, and Phil wanted to be home.

Phil helped Dan up off the ground, and then they were off, trekking slower through the mountain pass than they had on their way up, but also finding it easier to get down from the fact that they were no longer going _up_. Phil's breathing was less uneven, and he was able to hold Dan's weight with an arm around his waist, drawing him in close and keeping him there. For once, Dan didn't fight him.

Soon enough, they were off on their travels again, with the sun climbing above them and Phil carrying all of their bags, a tired Dan leaning on his arm. Dan took the chance to cuddle up to Phil's side, taking comfort from his presence beside him. The day was warm and pleasant, with not a hint of rain -- exactly the kind of day Dan loved to travel in. He couldn't help but smile with happiness and pride at the man beside him, showing him off to the world as Dan's.

"I love this kind of day," Dan told Phil as they set off down the pass. "It's so clear, you can see for miles." And it was true -- the forest was spreading out below them, becoming clearer and clearer with every step. Dan leaned against Phil and pointed carefully towards the trees, squinting a little. "Do you think we could see our tree, if we look hard enough?"

"These are my favorite days as well,” Phil hummed in reply. “Clear skies, calm weather," he said, looking up to see not a cloud in sight. It was nice, as well, what with the weather lending them a light breeze to counteract the sun. It was just a nice day overall.

Chuckling as Phil looked out over the forest view, he considered the possibility of being able to see their tree for a moment. "I mean. It's possible. Do you remember what it looks like on the outside? You saw how tall it was. There's no way of confirming for sure it's ours, though," he mused, enjoying the playfulness of Dan's tone. He was like a small child, and it warmed Phil's heart to see Dan still had that in him, the wonder of a kid.

Dan liked that Phil was humouring him. He leaned gladly against Phil, liking the support of Phil's arm around his waist, holding him steady, letting him know he wasn't alone. He kept peering at the forest again, pursing his lips.

"To be honest, I don't remember that well what it looked like from the outside." Dan leaned in so his lips were right by Phil's ear. "I was a bit more preoccupied with the inside. One of our better nights in there, I think, before the Duke showed up. And after, when we'd ironed everything out."

Dan smiled a little, already treasuring the memories. Every time he experienced something new with Phil, it was like the little part of Dan's brain that he was reserving for knowledge of Phil kept expanding, growing with fondness and little tidbits of what his life with Phil could be like. These were memories Dan would treasure forever.

The reminder of their two nights inside of that tree sent a pleasant shiver up Phil’s spine and a bout of arousal to his stomach that Phil was doing his best to ignore. To be fair, those were fond memories of his as well. He'd never experienced anything like it before, and the best part had been how much fun he'd been able to have with Dan amongst it all. He was learning a lot of new things about both of their bodies, and to say he was enjoying that was an understatement, but it was more than just the sex that had Phil thinking fondly on it. It was the way Dan always treated him like a precious treasure, working Phil through his nerves and the shyness he didn't think he was ever going to completely get rid of.

Dan made Phil feel safe in everything they did, and that was what meant the most to him.

"Fair enough," he ended up croaking in response, face beet red. "You definitely made a point of how much you enjoyed my eagerness. Perhaps you'll continue to be so lucky in the future," he continued when he'd calmed down enough to tease Dan back.

They were getting closer to the bottom of the mountain, now. They just had to move through that first village the Duke had taken them through, but this time, Phil had been reassured there would be no one to stop him. The people of the mountain had no doubt who Phil was, or what his intentions were any longer. As soon as his family was safe, Phil would make certain the mountain people would be given help and shelter from the witch.

"Do you think you'd show me how you track in the forest?" Dan asked then, remembering how Phil seemed to enjoy teaching Dan things. "I don't know how you found the path so easily before, and I like learning new skills."

Phil perked up instantly at the chance to teach Dan something, and grinned immediately. "I can definitely teach you,” Phil promised Dan, and squeezed the hand around his waist. “Just as you taught me about your desert.

Just as Phil had thought, they made it through the final village with no problem. Dan kept sending Phil a few troubled looks, which caused Phil to sigh and explain what had happened back at the top of the mountain, after he’d escaped the dragon and encountered the elder of the first village, but for the most part, it all seemed okay. Dan didn’t even seem all that put out, actually rather pleased at Phil’s promise to help these people, and seemed more cheerful still as they made their way down to the bottom of the mountain.

It was just as they were reaching the bottom that Phil caught sight of a small cavern that could work as a possible shelter that night, should Dan be too tired to continue, and he stopped walking to point it out to Dan.

“Are you getting tired? We could stop there for the night. I don’t want to push you too far when you’re only just healing,” Phil pressured Dan, a pleading look on his face. Propped up by Phil as Dan was, Dan was forced to stop walking when he did, but sent Phil a rather unimpressed look despite it all.

“Phil. I’m fine. I refuse to settle back down again until we make it to our tree,” he replied stubbornly.

There was something about the expression on Dan’s face that forced Phil to take his words entirely seriously, and he sighed as he turned back away from the cavern and started to head back down into the forest once again.

The sun was just beginning to set when they hit the tree line, its final rays a bright orange against the skyline, and Phil smiled at the sight of it. He had to stop one more time just to look, relieved when Dan stopped with him.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dan agreed, sounding rather fond. “It really is.”

But when Phil turned to look at him, Dan wasn’t looking at the sun; he was looking at Phil, the most gentle of smiles on his face that did nothing other than make Phil blush.

If Dan hadn’t been injured, Phil might have shoved him, but as it was, he took the compliment in his stride and leaned in close to press a quick kiss to Dan’s lips.

“Shut up, thief,” he teased. “Let’s get going.”

As the two pushed through the thick foliage of the forest, Phil began to point out to Dan the signs of a safe path, the markings left by other animals, and what to avoid if he did see, though there were no examples of the prints of much larger animals like red lions.

As they continued their trek through the forest down to the river, Phil did his best to teach Dan everything he could think of, smiling as he teased Dan and asked him questions much like Dan had about the desert, only to correct him gently when he got something wrong. It felt like a good learning experience, and by the time they could hear the river rushing near by, Phil had taught Dan everything from paths, to poisonous plants and berries that he knew by sight alone.

Dan listened with attentive curiosity as Phil taught him everything he knew about the forest. Some of it Dan had picked up before, when they were forced to travel with the Duke and he wanted to show off, but most of it was entirely new. Dan soaked up the knowledge eagerly. He'd always loved learning new things, new ways the world worked, and it was wonderful to see Phil lighting up as he taught Dan what he knew.

Sighing as Phil realized they couldn’t quite return to their previous tree, where all their memories lay, he started to scan the forest around them for another one similar, and hopefully just as big as their original.

Leading Dan over to a normal pine, Phil helped Dan to lean against it for a moment.

“Wait here, okay?” he requested. “It’s not safe to sleep down by the river, and I refuse to go to the Duke’s cave, so I have to find another one of our trees, okay? And I don’t want to be dragging you back and forth everywhere while I do,” he explained, pecking a quick kiss to Dan’s forehead as he pulled away.

Dan grumbled at him a bit, but didn’t argue, to which Phil felt relieved.

“I’ll try and find an even bigger one than last time,” he teased with a quick wink, and then turned to start his search through the forest near the river and it’s clearing.

As much as Dan didn’t want to admit it, he was beginning to tire, the pain in his side starting to throb a little more with every step. He tried to hide it, but he was quite relieved when Phil pulled them to a stop and told Dan to wait while he went to find them a place to camp. He made a show of grumbling away at Phil, but he didn’t fight him on it, rolling his eyes at the teasing words he was left with.

As soon as he was alone, Dan sagged down to the ground, pressing a tentative hand to his side with a wince. There was a tiny bit of blood showing through, not enough to need a bandage change, but Dan felt more weary than he'd like to admit. The pain was making his brain a little hazy. He leaned against the tree trunk Phil had left him against, and set his head back against the warm wood, closing his eyes.

It didn't take Phil _too_ long to find one of his trees, and while it obviously couldn't be the one he and Dan had very precious memories inside of, it was enough. When Phil found the entrance and crawled inside of it, he was pleased to find it was relatively large, though not as large as their last one, and dropped off their two packs before heading back towards where he'd left Dan.

The minute he stepped through the clearing, Phil found Dan resting against a tree, clearly exhausted, with blood spots on his bandages. He bit his lip, concerned he'd let Dan push himself too far, concerned he'd let himself be distracted from the signs of Dan weakening because he'd wanted to teach Dan everything he knew.

Even when he heard Phil coming back, Dan couldn't quite bring himself to rouse. He did open his eyes, blearily, to make sure it was actually Phil coming back and not something that Dan should be attacking. He let out a relieved breath when it was indeed Phil, managing a small smile. "Before you tell me off for pushing myself too hard, I promise to rest all night and not fight you when you inevitably fuss over me. Deal?"

Phil approached Dan slowly, having seen him open his eyes blearily for only a second before closing them again. His breathing wasn't ragged or rough, and he didn't seem to be in too much pain, but he was clearly exhausted.

"Okay," Phil agreed easily enough, guilt wracking through him. "But only if you let me carry you the rest of the way," he insisted in a small voice.

Dan cracked open one eye, took one look at Phil's face, appeared about to argue, and then seemed to think better of it before nodding in agreement to Phil. Phil sighed at that, and went to lift Dan into his arms. Instantly, Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist, while Phil placed his own arms under Dan's thighs as Dan settled into his hold. It was easier to carry Dan when Dan was not unconscious, and so Phil began the trek back to the tree.

He hadn’t liked leaving Dan vulnerable and alone out here like this, but he trusted the safety of his tree.

Maneuvering Dan into the their tree was harder said than done, and Phil ended up having to give up on carrying Dan in, and instead pushed aside the branches covering the entrance to allow Dan to crawl inside himself. Phil followed immediately, and made up a bed of furs for Dan to rest in while he got to work making dinner.

Without missing a beat, Phil helped Dan into bed, and said, “Rest, now. I’ll wake you for dinner. Just… sleep.”

Dan stared up at Phil from under his cocoon of furs, his head just poking out over the top of one, tired eyes peering blearily up at him. Once again, Dan didn’t fight Phil, nodding slightly instead before closing his eyes and appearing to drop instantly to sleep.

Turning back to his ingredients and supplies to make dinner, Phil started a quick fire, and then went about mixing water and deer fat to make a quick broth. He didn’t know why Dan seemed to think he was such an amazing cook when he’d been doing so little lately, but he’d cook for Dan any day, when they weren’t working with such limited supplies.

Dropping a few more morsels of deer meat into the broth as it simmered, Phil hummed as he cooked, and kept a close eye on Dan behind him, who almost didn’t move at all. If it weren’t for the gentle rise and fall of the furs, Phil would have been worried, but as it was, he found no point in being distressed.

Dan was doing better. He was going to be okay. The thought of that alone helped to ease Phil some, and he smiled to himself as he cooked.

When the broth was done, Phil served it in two bowls, and went to wake up Dan. His thief was groggy, eyes filled with pain, and so Phil helped him to sip at the bowl until all of the broth was done before sending him back to sleep. His own meal slightly cold by then, Phil slurped it down anyway, and then packed everything away again.

He didn’t want to get too comfortable here, when he had every intention of continuing their trip very, very soon.

Settling down in front of the fire, not quite tired yet himself, Phil pulled out the little piece of wood he’d been carving and an extra dagger that didn’t hold a piece of dragon scale, Phil began work on the bear once more.

Maybe, if it wasn’t entirely terrible, he could present it as a gift to Dan when he was done.

**

The next day was a little harder than the last, as Dan woke up sore and stiff and bleeding through his bandages again, and was forced to concede that maybe he had pushed himself too hard and too soon the day before. It was frustrating beyond belief, as he'd thought he was being careful. He wasn't doing nearly as much as he usually would, but apparently it still was too much.

Dan grumbled about it as he sat there, letting Phil use up a little more of their precious bandage supply to change him again. He didn't deny that the fresh poultice was helping to dim the pain, even though they were precious low on herbs, too.

It was obvious to both men that Dan wasn’t doing as well as he'd wanted to say he was, but Phil didn't berate him. He could see the frustration clear as day on his features, could see his pain and worry, and knew that Dan was just trying to keep both of their spirits strong. How could Phil yell at him for overexerting himself when it was clear that Dan was just doing his best?

Instead, Phil changed his bandages calmly, tried to ignore and not respond to any of Dan's mutterings to himself, and helped Dan get back out of the tree to continue their journey. He held Dan's weight as much as he possibly could, shouldering their bags as well, and hoped Dan would feel well enough to just make it to the river.

Phil had been tempted to leave Dan behind in the shelter of the tree, but he'd also wanted Dan nearby, and had decided camping at the river would be the better option these next two days after he’d realized that the tree really was a bit too cramped compared to their old one, especially when Phil was trying so hard not to bump any of Dan’s sore spots. He knew they’d be more exposed to the elements by the lake, but it would save them time, ultimately.

Phil needed to focus on the bridge, and he needed Dan safe and nearby.

Dan leaned on Phil heavily as they made their way out of the tree and back into the forest, guilt gnawing away at him for how exhausted and worried Phil looked. Dan hated being helpless. He was itching to help Phil carry the bags, or at least let him get some decent rest. It was more than evident now that Phil was strong, though, as he was supporting most of Dan's weight as well as carrying almost all the supplies. Dan would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.

The forest changed slowly around them, the trees thinning out as they led to the river bank. Dan brightened a little at seeing it, gritting his teeth around the pain in order to push himself up from Phil, just a little. He smiled. "There are still ravens here. Your family must be eager for news."

As soon as they hit the river bank, Phil was grinning, because Dan was right. There were plenty of ravens nearby, and he did want to get news to his family.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I’m sure they are.” It was Phil who was anxious to send the letters though, and so, after helping to find the best spot for Dan to spend the day resting once more, Phil got him all settled in, and then slipped out his three letters to tie around the ankle of a raven. After stroking its feathers and offering it a little piece of deer meat, Phil saw it on his way, and felt a weight leaving his shoulders.

He was almost home. Dan was safe and bundled in furs behind Phil. Soon… Phil would be able to save the rest of his Kingdom too.

But for now, he just needed to build a bridge.

While the Duke had been useless at cutting down trees with his sword, Phil was actually quite good at it, and while they’d lost the Duke’s when Phil had rather impulsively kicked his body over the edge of the mountain cliff, they’d had one of Phil’s old ones hanging sheathed and attached to one of their bags for quite a few days now.

Phil used that to start collecting the wood he needed from the trees along the edge of the forest clearing, chopping down tree after tree, and shouting at Dan to watch out as each tree fell in quick succession. The work was hard, and loud, and Phil could hear the rustle of nearby wildlife upset by his destroying of their homes with every swing of his sword.

Phil promised to himself to take as little as he could,

The first few trees took the majority of the morning to chop down, with Phil only stopping in between each one to saw away at the branches and leaves at the top, and dispose of them within the forest tree line. He rolled each trunk as far from Dan has he could manage, and then started on the next tree.

By the time Phil had cut down three trees, it wasn’t even noon yet, and he stopped his work to go and observe the logs he did have. He’d need to chop them up into smaller pieces, which was going to take a lot of work as well, but he knew it needed to be done.

One look at the long log told Phil just how unstable it would be to cross even if he did manage to shove it across the river, and he wasn’t putting Dan through that when he was already hurt. Not to mention, Phil was wounded too, and it didn’t seem like the safest idea to cross on something as potentially dangerous as a full tree log.

Chopping the wood was almost as hard as cutting it down, but the fear of the tree falling on him was gone now that Phil had it pressed to the ground, which made it far easier at the same time. He cut each log he’d managed into fifths, and then turned each smaller log upside down to cut it straight down the middle, that way he’d have a flat bit on one side, and a round bit on the other to float against the water. Phil was banking on his bridge being sturdy and long enough to not need the bridge to float, but better safe than sorry.

The whole time he worked, Phil could feel Dan’s gaze steady on him, and from time to time, even heard a comment or two tossed his way. Phil sent Dan amused glances and small smiles in response, but he was too breathless from the hard labor of wood cutting to respond most of the time, instead wiping sweat from his brow as he worked away at the trees. For all of his strength, it was easy to miss the spot he’d already hacked into sometimes, making the woodwork far more effort than he would have liked.

"Why can't you just shove one log across the river, and we'll cross that?" Dan shouted at one point, looking particularly arrogant and sure of himself at the suggestion, but also a little bit concerned at how hard Phil was working.

The concern made Phil feel warm inside, but the cockiness made him shake his head instantly, a bit annoyed that Dan would question Phil’s care for the two of them.

"Have you ever crossed a single log before?" Phil called back, dropping his sword to his side as he panted and took a second's break. Dan shrugged, and then nodded. "I bet it was before you were injured, and even then, I doubt it was over a rushing river that could literally take your life in an instant. Can you just have a little bit of faith in me?" he snapped, a bit more harshly than he’d intended when he knew that Dan was only trying to help.

Dan seemed to back down at that, though, and Phil sighed, feeling bad for having been so rude.

"I'm sorry, I know you mean well. It's just - hard work," Phil explained, trying to make Dan feel better about the perceived insult, and then turned back away.

Despite Phil’s complaint about the work he was doing, by late afternoon, he actually had a really good pile going, and almost all the wood chopped into appropriately sized pieces. Deciding to stop for a moment to finally prepare lunch for himself and a now sleeping Dan, Phil dropped his sword and started to set up a fire.

He smiled softly at the sight of Dan resting, though, and a few times, when he passed by where Dan was settled in his furs, Phil stopped to press a kiss to his cheek.

Once he got the rest of the deer meat on the fire, deciding to spoil them both by roasting it by itself and eating it without broth for once, Phil settled down on the forest floor next to Dan, and just took a rest. He could go hunting for more food later, or go fishing, but for now, there was no more point in watered down food. They needed to get their strength back up.

When the deer meat finished roasting, Phil took it gently off the fire, and slid it into a bowl for him and Dan to share. Then, he woke Dan gently, and helped prop him up in a sitting position. Dan, much like yesterday, was able to eat by himself and hold the bowl without trouble, his left arm beginning to be more useful and less of a dead weight at Dan’s side.

They shared the meat in quiet harmony. Dan looked dazed and a little out of it, and once it was done, Dan went back to sleep while Phil went back to work.

The last few bits of log were easy enough to chop up with his strength renewed, and not wanting to take anymore homes from the forest dwellers here, Phil decided he had enough wood to start building. He just needed something to bind his logs with, now, something like the rope he’d brought and used the first time around, but in fuller quality.

Dan’s reeds had been stronger than Phil had anticipated last time, and so he went looking for them, wondering if they’d be enough to hold the logs together as well. The last time they’d done this had been a week ago, now, and they were more than half way through their allotted time to save the Princess, but it was enough. Surely, it was enough.

Trying not to let Dan fall too far out of sight, Phil went about collecting the reeds, and tugged on them a few times to see just how strong they were. After deciding they’d just have to do, Phil continued his mission looking for the best of the best, as Dan had done for him before.

It was nightfall before Phil came to a stop, dropping the last handful of the reeds next to his pile of logs and materials, and then settling down there as well with a few loud joint cracks from his exhausted body. Resting backwards with the palms of his hands propping up his body, Phil allowed his eyes to close just for a minute, fully intending to start building the bridge in just a minute, when --

Dan called his name.

Turning his head, and opening his eyes, Phil found that Dan was up and about, warming himself at the fire, looking rather put out that Phil was not nearby.

\--

The day was spent between hazy wakefulness and deep sleep for Dan.

He must have pushed himself harder than he’d realised the day before, because his side was throbbing and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton wool. But Phil had placed him safely resting at the bottom of a tree, wrapped up so tight in furs that Dan could barely move. That was good, though. He was annoyingly tired, and unable to properly pull himself into waking.

Spending the morning laughing at Phil chopping down wood was entertaining, though. Dan had never seen him panting and grunting over something so much before, and it made him laugh even as he was annoyed he couldn’t help. But Dan wasn’t above enjoying seeing Phil working for him. He liked being spoiled, having someone else do the hard work for once.

Dan would make it up to him at some point.

Dan woke up properly when the evening was drawing to a close, with the sun low in the sky. Phil was still working on the bridge, now having an impressive pile of logs and reeds, and Dan had to concede that the bridge looked like it would be much sturdier than any log he'd seen before, and it most certainly wasn't going to be a raft. Dan smiled a little. He could pat Phil on the back for this, though he had a feeling Phil was never going to let it go.

When Phil looked as if he was about to continue working, though, Dan called out to stop him. "Phil! Stop, you've done enough for today. It wouldn't do to have us both out of action tomorrow." He stretched his legs out in front of him, shifting a bit under the furs, and reached a hand out to beckon Phil over. He still wished he could just stand up and go and fetch him, but he was a little bit stuck with pain still flaring down his side.

"Come on, come and rest, you've done plenty today," Dan wheedled when Phil looked like he wanted to keep working. "It's nightfall, and I'm cold and hungry and in need of a cuddle. So get over here." Dan wasn't above looking like a needy fool if it would make Phil stop, because he looked truly tired out, and Dan wanted him to rest before he worked himself into the ground. Dan wished he could be more help, but he was stuck just sitting against the tree trunk in endless frustration. "It's a very nice looking bridge." Dan added with a smile, "But it'll look much nicer if you are actually awake in the morning to put it together."

There had been a part of Phil that had wanted to argue with Dan when he started to insist that Phil give the bridge a rest for the night, and another part of him that was just craving being next to Dan again. It was a struggle when all Phil wanted was to get Dan somewhere safe as quickly as possible, but even he could feel the exhaustion settling deep into his bones, and if Dan wanted a cuddle… well, who was Phil to deny him? It helped when Dan stroked his ego a little, seeming to take back all his earlier qualms regarding the bridge Phil was attempting to make.

"If my thief needs me, then I guess my thief needs me," Phil teased, but even he could tell he sounded exhausted. He stood up regardless, suddenly aware of just how dark it was as the fire the two of them had kept stoked and going all day to keep animals away due to the smoke and to keep Dan warm, flickered over his face, the only thing truly making it possible for Phil to see him at all.

His eyes felt strained as Phil looked back down at the materials at his feet, and he realized suddenly that he could hardly see them. What was he doing? He was being an idiot.

Sighing heavily, Phil trudged over to Dan's side, and collapsed next to him, peering sideways up at Dan. He was pouting, eyes scrunched together sadly, as he looked at him. "Or perhaps your prince needs his thief," he admitted softly, reaching up to touch Dan's cheek lightly. "I wish you were better. I'm worried."

Relief fluttered in Dan's chest when he saw that Phil was indeed going to listen to him and give up for the night. Phil looked exhausted. He needed to rest - and if Dan got dinner and a cuddle out of it, well, he wouldn't be complaining.

As Phil settled against him, Dan lifted his good arm and slung it around Phil's shoulders, drawing him in. Phil's little words sent a pang to Dan's heart. He wanted to be better, too, because it was more than frustrating to have to spend all day sitting around when he was itching to be up and helping Phil.

"I'm alright," Dan murmured softly, resting his head against Phil's. "Don't worry. The herbs are doing their job, and I've got you looking after me. As long as you don't work yourself into the ground." He nudged at Phil gently, allowing a smirk to twitch his lips. "If you need me, I am here. Slightly battered, but here. Always with you, my Prince."

It was comforting to have Dan reassuring him, and Phil rested his head against Dan's shoulder, relaxing into the arm wrapped around him, and allowing Dan to hold him close. He wanted to stay here, wanted to sleep here, even, but the longer he allowed himself this moment, the more his eyes began to droop, and the more aware he became of just how exhausted he really was. With a huge yawn, Phil stretched out his limbs, and rubbed at his eyes.

"Hungry?" he drowsed at Dan, not waiting for an answer before he moved to get a broth started again. He was far too exhausted to go fishing or try anything else today. He could fish tomorrow, gather some supplies for the two of them.

Dan perked up instantly at the mention of food, grinning. "Starving, actually. You've been paying more attention to a pile of wood than me all day." He watched as Phil went to the fire and started cooking, once again itching to wish he could move and help. Phil was exhausted, he should be resting, not doing more taking care of Dan.

"As soon as I'm better, I'm going to make you sleep for a week," Dan ordered. "No arguments. You can just lie in bed and I'll cook and bring you food and take care of you." Dan hadn't looked after anyone like that since his brother, but looking at the bags under Phil's eyes and the tired way he moved, Dan was itching to wrap Phil up in blankets and force him to rest forever.

Phil chuckled quietly, shaking his head, but knew Dan was kind of right. He had been mostly ignoring his thief all day, and other than the one time he'd stopped to yell at him, and the one other time he'd woken Dan from a nap just to feed him, he hadn't bothered to really... even speak to Dan. He felt kind of bad for it now, and reached back to take Dan's hand in his. He was never going to get over how much bigger Dan's hands were, though. He had meant for the touch to be reassuring to Dan, but now he just felt so much smaller, like he was the one being held and protected. He loved it, regardless.

"I'm sorry, my thief. I just… want to get you to safety, where you can heal without stress," he murmured, turning back to smile sincerely. "But there's no need to make me sleep for a week, now. I won't argue with you if you insist on taking care of me, but there are far more important things I'd like to do with you than _sleep_ ," he complained, letting Dan take from that what he would while he stirred their broth drowsily. He still had a little bit of deer fat to make it taste good, the rest of the deer fat in fact, but they wouldn’t be having any meat tonight.

Dan snorted at that. In Phil's drowsiness, Dan wasn't even sure he'd picked up on the double meaning to his words, but they were easy enough to hear in Dan's mind. He shook his head, taking the opportunity to run his eyes down Phil's body. He looked tired, yes, but Dan had seen for himself Phil's strength in chopping up the wood and supporting Dan the whole way. It was nice to have someone who matched him in strength who Dan didn't have to see as a threat.

"Don't worry, my Prince," Dan answered with a wicked grin, "I said I'd keep you in bed for a week, but I didn't say anything about _sleeping_." He chuckled, watching happily as the blush he'd come to love spread slowly along Phil's cheeks. Dan glanced down with a small sigh, looking at his bandages in frustration. "For now, though, I think you do need to sleep. Let me take first watch -- I'll wake you if something happens."

Phil's cheeks colored immediately, and the last of his sleepiness seemed to disappear in an instant as his eyes went wide and he turned to look at Dan. His mouth was open in a little "o" and he was trying not to stare too unabashedly at Dan's body, wrapped up in furs as it was. As embarrassed as he was at Dan's low comment, he couldn't help the stir of arousal. He really... really liked those moments he got to be with Dan physically. He shivered at the thought, gulped, and turned back to their meal.

"No, that's okay," he squeaked, stopping to clear this throat. "I'm -- I'm fine. Hungry. I'll just finish our dinner, and then..." Phil trailed off. He didn't really want Dan to take any watch tonight, but this was starting to get ridiculous, his intense desire to keep Dan safe. If he didn't sleep tonight, he wasn't going to be fit to travel tomorrow, and if they didn't start their journey, he'd never get Dan to safety. Suddenly, Phil wished he'd left Dan back in their tree, but he knew Dan would have fought him, and that might have resulted in Dan coming looking for Phil on his own when he'd hadn't returned after sun down.

Sighing, Phil bit his lip, trying not to cry as a sudden wave of pain washed over him. He just wanted to be strong enough to look after Dan when he was wounded. He just wanted to keep his thief safe.

Dan's face fell as he watched Phil clearly struggling. It had become more than evident that Phil was doing everything he could to protect Dan -- in fact, his every action since they'd left the dragon's cave had been something to make Dan's life a little easier. Hell, he'd actually carried Dan halfway down a mountain just to protect him and make sure he got the best care. Ever since then, Phil hadn't taken even a second for himself, and it must be starting to take its toll.

"Hey," Dan murmured, once again reaching a hand out for Phil, "Hey, don't worry. I'm fine, see? I'm here, and I'm healing, and in a few more days I'll be right as rain again. And I'm not completely helpless right now. Come on, I can see you need a break."

Dan bit his lip, his heart cracking a little for Phil just then. Phil just looked so _tired_ , on the verge of tears all because he thought he wasn't doing enough for Dan. But he was already doing so much more than Dan had ever had before, and Dan just wanted to look after him for a while. He wanted to let Phil rest, to let him have the time he so sorely needed.

"You've done amazing today," Dan murmured. "Just - just bring the dinner over here, and then lay down and sleep, OK? I'm forcing you to agree. You don't have a choice, so if you're thinking about fighting me, just, don't. I won't allow it."

When Dan took his hand, Phil had no choice but to turn back and look at him, eyes rimmed red, he was sure. Dan's eyes were soft in comparison, molton brown that seeped into Phil's soul and made him want nothing more than to fall into him and never leave. He was tired, and incoherent, and he just wanted to keep Dan safe.

"It's fine, Dan," Phil began to say, but Dan was quickly shaking his head, cutting Phil off to go on speaking himself. His voice was soft and cozy, wrapping around Phil like a blanket. It was so easy to feel mesmerized by Dan just then, and Phil took a deep breath before letting it out on a sigh, eyes dropping until he could no longer see straight. "Only if you're sure," he mumbled, feeling his head began to become too heavy for his neck. He shook himself, tried to take back control, but it was quickly becoming a lost cause. "You have to -- wake me up, though, so you can rest," he added, voice becoming slurred as his eyes fluttered shut for another moment.

Startling awake, Phil reached for the pan over their fire, and nearly burned himself as he tried to pour in into a bowl, but he managed. Taking the bowl in his hands, and leaving the pan abandoned on the ground, Phil carried it back to Dan, and was surprised when none of it spilled.

“Here you go,” he insisted, almost instantly laying down himself. He shifted his body to rest against Dan, slowly but surely managing to worm himself into Dan’s lap, too tired to really think about much else, and just let his eyes close. He wasn’t sure if he really had time to sleep right now, or if Dan was strong enough to eat the broth on his own, but it was becoming far too difficult for him to keep his head up any longer.

Phil just needed to rest for a moment. Just a moment. Then, he’d get back to work on the bridge… and…

Before he knew it, Phil was asleep.

Dan rescued the bowl of steaming broth as soon as Phil was near enough, because Phil looked about ready to drop it and spill the burning liquid all over himself. Dan had gathered by now that Phil was quite clumsy, and he really didn't want both of them getting injured.

It was a good thing, too, as no sooner had Dan rescued the bowl than Phil was lying down in his lap and going seemingly straight to sleep. Dan looked fondly down at him, lips curling into a soft smile. Phil's hair was flopping across Dan's thighs, his face turned into his stomach. The sight of Phil sleeping was really quite endearing, and quickly becoming one of Dan's favourite things to watch.

He ate quickly, carefully balancing the bowl on his left arm, and then set the bowl aside, settling down. Having spent most of the day asleep, Dan wasn't tired, and it was easy to stay awake and listen to the silent sounds of the nighttime forest. He wasn't afraid, not with the fire still slowly burning and Phil laid across his lap. Dan placed a hand gently in Phil's hair and stroked, fingers curling across his scalp.

The night passed slowly, but Dan didn't mind. He stayed alert, with the dull throbbing in his side and Phil's slow breathing keeping him company. He didn't wake Phil, even though he knew Phil was going to shout at him. He wasn't all that tired, and Phil desperately needed the sleep.

When the sun did begin to climb, Dan noticed Phil stirring. He smiled, scratching lightly against Phil's scalp and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Morning, my love," he murmured, and kissed him again, waiting for Phil to fully wake. He hoped he wouldn't shout at Dan too much for letting him sleep through the whole night, as he'd clearly needed it.

When Phil eventually began to blink awake, it was with a low moan of exhaustion. He felt weak, blinking as sunlight streamed down into his face and he tried to adjust to being awake. He knew something wasn't quite right about the situation, and it wasn't until he felt Dan's fingernails scratching lightly against his scalp, heard Dan's voice murmuring softly to him, felt the light press of lips against his head, that he realized what was wrong.

He'd slept through the whole night. Dan hadn't woken him up. Dan had stayed watch over Phil when Phil was meant to be the one staying watch over Dan.

Head pounding, entire body sore, and mind numb from the last few days’ events, Phil couldn't even bring himself to yell at Dan. Instead, he rolled and pressed his face into Dan's belly, realizing with an embarrassed flush that he'd drooled all over Dan's trouser leg in his sleep. He nuzzled at Dan, eyelids heavy, and just stayed there, curled into him, hoping he wasn't hurting Dan too much.

"You were meant to wake me," he complained quietly after a while of just letting Dan pet him. The sound of low humming had been like a calming lullaby that had lulled Phil enough to not fully get up once his mind was awake.

Reaching out, Phil pressed one hand up the hem of Dan's tunic, and lifted it up, pressing his lips to Dan's belly and kissing there softly.

"You should have woken me up," he said again, but there was no heat behind his words, and he still felt a little fuzzy. The dull ache in the back of his head was clearly from over exertion, and Phil would have laughed at the irony of that thought if he weren't so concerned with the fact that Dan was more important than himself right now.

Dan grinned when Phil lifted his tunic to get at bare skin, murmuring sleepily. At least the shouting hadn't started yet. In fact, Phil seemed pretty tired in general, not lifting his head and curling up closer to Dan. Even in his sleepy state, he was being careful to avoid Dan's injured left side. Dan was just about bursting with affection at that.

"Why would I have woken you when you look so adorable sleeping?" Dan murmured, keeping his voice low to suit the peaceful morning. He kissed the top of Phil's head again, just because he could, and tangled his fingers in Phil's hair. "Besides, you needed it. You've been pushing yourself too hard." Dan tutted softly. “For all your taking care of me, you forgot to take care of yourself, and I'm just not having that."

He leaned his head back and surveyed the giant pile of logs and reeds that Phil had gathered. There was a lot of work still to do -- work that Dan had no intention of letting Phil do today. They could afford another rest day, and Dan wasn't going to let Phil work himself to death.

"You can go back to sleep," Dan murmured. "We can take a rest day. And don't fight me, I will literally tether you to my lap if I have to." He smiled a little, and carded his fingers through Phil's hair again. Phil's hair was coming to be one of Dan's favourite things, he was completely jealous of how soft it was and the way it always fell so straight.

Phil wanted to argue more than he could explain, but already sleep was dragging at his eyelids once again, and before he knew it, he was gone to the world, breathing evening out as he curled closer to Dan, lips pressed lazily to his stomach. Dan's tunic helped cancel out the sun a bit, and Phil just let himself go.

**

The next time Phil woke, it seemed the sun hadn't moved all that far though the sky, which was honestly a relief to Phil. He moaned a bit this time as he came awake, far too aware that he was uncomfortably warm and sweaty and broken. Dan still had one hand laced through Phil's hair, stroking gently, and as he much as he loved it, he knew it was time to pull away.

His heart was racing heavily in his chest at the realization of just how much time they'd lost already. He sat up quickly, head spinning as he did so, and blinked blearily as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes.

Phil wasn't so much exhausted anymore as he was bogged down with too much sleep. Scrubbing a hand across his face, Phil grimaced, and then finally opened his eyes to a much clearer world.

Dan was sat in front of him staring at Phil with a guarded look on his face, like he knew exactly what was coming.

"I have to -- bridge. I need to build the bridge. Need to get you to safety," Phil tried to explain, finding it hard to pull his thoughts together when his brain was still so damn fuzzy.

Dan settled a hard look into his face as Phil stirred again and sat up. As expected, Phil was immediately talking nonsense about how he was going to go and build the bridge, despite the fact he could hardly string a coherent sentence together.

Determinedly, Dan reached out and grabbed Phil's wrists, encircling them with his fingers and trapping him in place. Phil wasn't going anywhere if Dan had his way. He narrowed his eyes and looked straight at Phil, saying calmly, "No. No, you have nothing you have to do today."

Dan tugged, and in his weak state it was easy to get Phil to fall back against him. Dan instantly wrapped him up in his arms, refusing to let go even when his side pulled a little. "You said I could take a rest day if I needed it," Dan reminded Phil, "And I need it. For you. I'm not letting you do anything today, no arguments."

Weak as he was, Phil fell into Dan;s arms easily, but his mind was becoming less and less foggy the longer he remained awake. His arms had fallen weakly between his and Dan's bodies, and his head had fallen against Dan's collarbones. Dan used that to his advantage to push his arms around Phil's waist, dragging him closer still, but Phil couldn't have that. He couldn't. He needed to wake up, needed to get up, and there was no such thing as a rest day for Phil.

"I said _you_ could have a rest day. I didn't say anything about me," Phil mumbled, complaining as he reached up to carefully press his hands to Dan's chest, needing to get away. He didn't want to hurt Dan, though, and so he pushed lightly. Too lightly. Dan's arms around his waist didn't give.

"Dan," he stated firmly. "I'm fine. I just need to clear the fog from my head. I've slept plenty, okay? I need -- I can't just sit here anymore. I need to do something for both of us," he insisted.

Dan pursed his lips, tightening his grip when Phil tried to pull away. As expected, he was fighting Dan, not wanting to stay and take a break even though Dan was determined that he should. So Dan made sure to keep his grip just tight enough without hurting either of them, enough to stop Phil from leaving.

"I don't care if you say you're fine, you're still having a break," Dan insisted. He pursed his lips, surveying Phil closely. He was still blinking blearily, head resting on Dan's shoulder, but he did look a little more aware than he had earlier.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked seriously. "You've been doing so much - I don't want you hurting yourself, OK? I don't think pushing yourself too far is going to help. Stop fretting about me -- I am going to be fine. Please think of yourself? For me?" Dan sighed. "I'm not going to stop you if you're convinced you want to move on, but please don't push yourself. I don't like to see you working so hard."

Dan's arms tightened around Phil, but his hold remained soft and caring, so much so that Phil just wanted to sink into him again. He couldn't deny that having Dan hold onto him was the best feeling in the world, but it was hard to focus on that when all he could think of was the low anxiety in his stomach, the guilt that told him he needed to get them both to safety, and right now, if he could.

Phil stopped pushing at Dan's chest, though, as his thief spoke, and he tried to slow his racing heart as he let his eyes close again. His hands turned into fists on Dan's tunic, just holding onto him, and he sniffled, tears pricking at his eyes once again.

"I can't think of myself when everything I have is _you_ ," Phil tried to explain, whispering it into Dan's ear like a prayer. "I don't matter right now. I can't matter. You're healing, fine, you're walking mostly on you own and able to stay awake and coherent again, but what happens if you take a turn for the worse? We're running out of bandages and poultice, your fever only just went down, and I'm not a healer. I don't know what I'd do if you caught an infection, Dan. All because I tripped over a goddamn rock in a goddamn cave and roused a goddamn dragon."

Phil's breath was hitching on sobs, and perhaps he was more exhausted than he'd realized, because it felt like the world was crashing down around him, suddenly, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I have to work hard. I have to work hard for you, for us. We're so close to home, Dan. So close. I just want you to be safe."

Dan's stomach clenched as Phil spoke, and Dan was slowly coming to realise just how much Phil blamed himself, still. To know that he'd been carrying that guilt around with him this whole time without telling Dan was kind of breaking his heart. Dan was angry with himself for not noticing sooner that Phil wasn't ok, that he was struggling with this.

"Phil, no, stop," Dan murmured. He cupped Phil's cheek, thumbing gently under his eye where he could see tears beginning to form. "This isn't your fault. You listen to me -- it isn't your fault. You don't have to make anything up to me, you don't have to prove yourself, because to me you are already the best man in the kingdom. There's literally nothing you could do to make me think anything else -- you're my world, Phil. Exactly as you are. Not because you're a Prince, or Captain of the Royal Guard, or even my lover, but because you are _you_."

Dan drew Phil in closer, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, holding his face in both hands now so Phil was forced to look him in the eyes. Dan was deadly seriously as he met Phil's gaze, voice low and gentle. "We will get to your family. We will. We'll save them because of you, because you've already done enough. Just, please, believe me -- you're already enough. Now stop fussing and rest, _please_. You deserve it, my Phil. I love you." Those last words were whispered into Phil's ear as Dan held him tight, still refusing to let him go.

It almost took Phil by surprise to have Dan cup his cheeks in his hands, as Phil had been so focused on not crying, on not saying the wrong thing, he hadn't noticed Dan beginning to get emotional with him. His eyes locked onto Dan's, and he stared at him, listened to him, because he'd do anything Dan needed right then. And Dan needed Phil to listen to him, for whatever reason.

Phil eyes bugged a little, not having expected that reaction, not having expected Dan to put two and two together and read between the lines that Phil was doing what he could because he was guilt ridden and unable to be at peace with himself until he did something right. It was hard to think of anything but protecting Dan, of showing Dan that he could do _something_ right, and that wasn't just building this bridge. Phil sniffled, tried to close his eyes, but Dan shook him, forced Phil to look at him.

His words were a good reminder that Phil was more than his titles to Dan. It was a good reminder that Dan had fallen for Phil because Phil was _Phil_ , and there was no denying that included the clumsy parts of him, and the parts of him that could only handle so much before he collapsed under the strain. There was no denying that Dan was talking about loving Phil even now when he was down and obviously needed a break.

Phil finally closed his eyes again as Dan drew him in, whispering “I love you,” in his ear and attempting to wash away all of Phil's insecurities.

"I love you, too," he murmured back, and pressed wet eyes against Dan's neck.

Something warm fluttered in Dan's chest, because it was so nice and new still to hear that Phil loved him. They were growing in confidence with each other, growing in strength as they knew each other and learned each other's strengths and weaknesses. It was wonderful to grow so much with someone. Dan loved it, even with Phil looking sad and exhausted.

Dan simply held Phil for a while then, recognising that he must need some time to rest and recuperate. He'd been more than stressed these past few days, and Dan needed to give him a break.

"I've got you," he murmured, hands wrapping back around Phil's back to cradle him in his lap. He stroked Phil's hair, drew lines across his back, tapped a rhythm against his hip, and soothed him with a gentle humming. "I've got you, you're here with me, and we're both fine."

He kept Phil tight in place even as he reached over to the bags, knowing Phil was right about their depleted supplies, but also sure that he could ration correctly. His nimble fingers found a loaf of thick bread easily, and he brought it over and tore off a chunk, bringing it to Phil's lips. "You fed me once before," Dan teased lightly. "Time to return the favour."

The weight from Phil's shoulders wasn't entirely gone, but it was significantly depleted. He was grateful to have Dan holding him tight again, grateful for the few moments these last few days where he'd been able to let himself be the weak one towards Dan, and wasn't that a wonderful feeling? Phil had always had to be the strong one, holding back his emotions and never letting anyone see him when he was down. With Dan, there was no such wall.

The constant little touches, the small tapping at his hip, Dan's humming, it all soothed Phil, and he just let himself close his eyes and rest in his arms. Just for a little while longer. A bit longer. Hadn't he been the one to tell Dan that they had time to afford to get home? Phil just needed to calm down. If he rushed the bridge, if he worked on it when he was too tired, he might not do it right, and then what? He could possibly send himself and Dan rushing down the river, and then everyone was fucked.

Phil heard it when Dan began to rustle about beside him, but he ignored it in favor of acting like nothing was wrong. Dan's arms were a cocoon of warmth and comfort, the gentle reminder that Phil wasn't alone, and he didn't have to do anything on his own anymore.

He turned his head at the sound of breaking bread, and opened his mouth automatically as Dan fed it to him, blushing furiously as he remembered that he had fed Dan once before, let alone that they even still _had_ bread. No one had ever fed Phil before, but Dan had been every single one of Phil's other firsts, so why not this as well? He stared into Dan's eyes, and accepted more bread from him quietly, just letting them quietly be for now.

Dan was more than happy to have a Phil being submissive instead of fighting him. Dan enjoyed being the one in charge for once, able to care for Phil after so many days when he'd been forced to lie helpless while Phil ran around him doing all the work. While it wasn't much, cradling Phil and feeding him gave Dan a sense of confidence again, reminded him that he wasn't merely some helpless child, but actually someone that Phil could rely on.

It was important for both of them to have this moment of quiet. Dan focused on breaking up the bread into small, manageable chunks and feeding them gently to Phil, happy when Phil opened his mouth for him without complaint. Dan had missed this -- having someone to take care of. He was able to forget the aching in his side, forget the madness of the past couple of weeks, in favour of holding Phil close and rocking him gently.

Once the bread was all gone, Dan reached for the washcloth, determinedly not done with Phil yet. He moved slowly, murmuring, "Don't fight me, just relax, we both need this," to try and stave off any complaints as he hooked both arms around Phil and manoeuvred him carefully until he was lying on his back on the furs. Dan hovered over him, pleased when his side didn't pain him any further, and dipped the washcloth into the bowl of water still there from yesterday when Phil had cleaned Dan.

Gently, Dan slid Phil's tunic up and started to run the washcloth in sweeping arcs across his skin, following it with a few kisses and a light touch. He adored having Phil here, wanting to love him in the most innocent way possible. He loved having Phil open to him, resting and allowing Dan to take care of him, and prayed that Phil would let himself rest under Dan without worrying, at least for a little while.

It was an entirely new sensation to go completely lax in Dan's hold. Phil let Dan feed him without complaint the whole time, forcing his mind to go blank so he could just enjoy this and stop questioning literally every little thing. It was good, relaxing even, and Dan's eyes were an anchor for Phil's heart that kept him from drowning.

So, it didn't take him that much by surprise when Dan decided to move him, putting his hands under Phil to lay him back against the furs, reminding Phil of just how strong his thief was. He hadn't forgotten, exactly, more like been lost in his thief’s current fragility. It was a good reminder, then, to have Dan hover over Phil for the first time in almost a week. He sighed, blinked up at Dan, and then closed his eyes as he was told not to argue. Phil trusted Dan with all of him. Whatever he did, Phil knew it would never be something to hurt him.

Being submissive like this, though? Well, Phil hadn't even been quite like this the first time he and Dan had had sex under the stars in Dan's cavern. That had been more of a give and take, in fact, and not something Phil would ever forget. Phil had never been like this with anyone before. He shivered under Dan's light caresses, his kisses to Phil's skin, and the way the wet wash cloth cleared away all the sweat and hard work Phil had been putting himself through this last week. He didn't even mind being like this. In fact, it was absolutely relaxing to just stop thinking for a little while.

It wasn't until Dan leaned in and pressed their lips together that Phil really came back to himself. He'd been a float in a sea of bliss, and Dan's lips had drawn him back to the shore. Phil sighed against him, opened his mouth to him, let Dan in in a way they hadn't had enough of recently, and just gave in him.

He was disappointed, then, when Dan drew away, but he finally opened his eyes to smile softly up at Dan.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Any time," Dan murmured back. He set the washcloth back down and laid himself over Phil, carefully so as not to aggravate the wounds in his own left side. The bandages were doing their job, though, and Dan could move with relative ease. Phil, on the other hand, was not going to be moving anywhere any time soon.

Dan shifted around until he could get his arms wound around Phil, and then he rolled them slowly until he was settled back against the tree trunk with Phil curled up in his lap. He held Phil gently, cradled him close, tucking Phil's head against his collarbone and winding both arms securely around him until he was supporting most of Phil's weight. Dan kissed Phil's forehead, then both cheeks, and then curled protectively around him until Phil was all but surrounded by a comforting warmth.

"Just stay like this a while," Dan murmured in his ear. Phil was already looking much more relaxed than he had in days, with his muscles no longer tense, his skin soft and smooth against Dan's. Dan paused for long enough to readjust Phil's tunic, so they remained fully clothed against each other, because this was a moment for softness without anything else getting in the way. He sighed into Phil's hair. "I don't care what you think you have to do -- for now, just rest with me. Sleep. I've got you."

Phil almost wanted to protest when Dan went and laid his body over Phil's, but he didn't have very much time at all before Dan was rolling them, moving them, winding his arms around Phil until somehow, suddenly, they were propped up against the nearby tree trunk with Phil mostly in Dan's lap. Dan's body was like a blanket around Phil's, keeping him close and protected and safe. There was no thought or desire in Phil to actively move away, and it didn't seem like Dan was going to let him go anyway, so he just closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his Dan.

His breathing had gone even, his mind was still mostly blissfully blank, and all he cared about was being wrapped up in Dan's arms. He just wanted that comfort, wanted that chance to let himself be set free, to let go of everything and just trust that Dan would take care of it, that Dan would take care of _him_ , and Dan was most definitely giving him that, plus some. Pressing a chaste kiss to the area of skin present to him, Phil finally sighed, and nodded.

"I'll stay," he whispered, and closed his eyes once again. He didn't know if he drifted off completely, but he was aware of the feeling of Dan against him, the cool breeze as it swept off the lake, the sun's warm rays against his skin, the birds chirping in the trees surrounding them. He felt surrealy aware of everything, and he just soaked it all in, in a way he almost never got to do considering just how much he loved it.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Can you believe there’s only three chapters left before the story is done? That’s… insane. Just in time for Elizajane to go back to school, as well!! Julia and I would like to announce, however, that next weekend we’ll be doing a double feature of Steal My Heart, with Chapter 27 going up on Saturday, and the final chapter… the Epilogue… going up on Sunday.
> 
> I can’t believe next weekend is our last weekend for Steal My Heart. We’ve given this story so much love, as have our loyal followers, that the idea of no longer working on this story saddens us both. At the same time, we’re so, so happy to finally be able to show you the entirety in it’s completion. Thank you to all who have supported us, and we’ll see you next weekend <3

Dan had no idea how long they sat like that, against a tree in the peaceful forest with Phil wrapped up in his arms. It was long enough for the sun to continue its slow climb in the sky. Dan watched it like an old friend, glad that being in the forest meant there was no danger of burning or heat exhaustion for being out at noon. He missed his desert, yes, missed the large expanse of sand stretching for miles around him, but there was something so… calm about this forest. It buzzed with life, with birdsong and padded pawprints and the distant calls of deer, or possibly aurochs, Dan couldn't quite tell. Phil would probably know.

Phil lay curled up in Dan's arms, eyes closed and breathing even, though Dan couldn't tell if he was fully asleep. Either way, he was resting, which was all that Dan really needed to know. Phil’s face was smoothed out, all the weathered lines disappearing and making him look younger and more vulnerable. With his eyes shut and his hair flopping everywhere, it was easy to forget he was a Prince, shouldering more responsibility than one man ever should. He looked… relaxed. And free. Dan would have him looking like that all the time, if he could.

The banks of the river were close by, the soft currents of the water a welcome sound. Their little glade remained undisturbed -- Phil had a way of choosing campsites, like he knew where other creatures would avoid. Dan was grateful, because it gave his Phil the time he so desperately needed to rest. 

Dan glanced down at him with nothing but fondness in his expression, eyes warm and mouth drawn up in a soft smile. He drew a hand gently through Phil's hair, playing with it, curling his fingers through the soft strands and watching as Phil's face relaxed further still.

Good. This was what Phil needed and deserved, and Dan intended to give it to him until he moved on his own, properly rested for the first time in days.

The sensation of Dan’s fingers running through Phil’s hair only helped him to relax even further into Dan’s arms, shifting just a little bit so that he could press his head further into Dan’s hold. The embrace was the nicest, most relaxing feeling Phil had experienced in a long time, and he didn’t know how he’d gone so long without this kind of comfort in his life, but he did know that he never wanted to go this long without it again. 

Eventually, the tense exhaustion in Phil’s body began to fade completely, and even the drowsy weariness of his mind seemed less intense. It was then that Phil felt safe enough to rouse himself from Dan’s arms, turning his gaze skyward rather than nestling into the dark crevice of his thief’s neck. 

The sky above was still clear, and the sun was just beginning its slow descent over the skyline. A mere ten hours ago, Phil might have been horrified to see what a waste of the day it had been for him, but now… now, Phil was too relaxed to care. Something about Dan’s comforting touch and soothing words had helped to ease some of the anxiousness that had creeped into Phil’s mind, showing him just how far he’d been pushing his body these past few days. 

He couldn’t continue to treat himself this way, not if he wanted to make it home safe to his family, and save his kingdom. Not if he wanted his happily ever after with Dan. He’d needed to rest, had fought against it, but Dan had known better than him. 

Phil smiled at the thought. That was surely something he would never tell Dan, in case it went to his head. 

When Phil finally pulled himself properly from Dan’s arms, he found himself doing so with a relieved smile on his face that was matched only by Dan’s own. Dan, however, also looked mighty pleased with himself, which left Phil to do nothing more than laugh and roll his eyes. 

Neither man had to make the joke that Dan had “told Phil so.” The both knew it without the words having to be spoken.

“How are you feeling?” Phil asked softly, reaching down with gentle fingers to trail the tips down the side of Dan’s bandage. “Does it hurt much?” he asked, needing a progress report now that Dan had spent so much time looking after Phil rather than himself. 

"I'm fine," Dan rolled his eyes a little when the first thing Phil did upon rousing himself was check up on Dan. He shouldn't be surprised, though -- Phil had gone nearly a whole day without clucking like a mother hen over Dan, it was bound to return eventually. Dan wasn't even that upset, not now he could see that Phil had truly rested. His eyes were brighter and his voice was clearer, and he looked straight at Dan without looking like he was about to collapse any minute. A job well done, then.

To prove that he really was fine, Dan gently moved Phil's fingers away from his side and lifted up his tunic, showing off the bandages that were still clean with no blood spotting at all. Dan looked smugly up at Phil. "See? No bleeding, the poultice held, and it hardly hurts at all. I told you a day of rest would do us both good."

So maybe Dan was pleased with himself - but he thought he had every right to be. Allowing Phil to push on through his exhaustion would never work. Probably, it would have ended up in both of their deaths, and Dan would never have forgiven himself if he'd missed the telltale signs of Phil's exhaustion.

Phil nodded, pleased, as Dan showed off his bandages and how the poultice had held, keeping Dan's wounds safe for now. The bandage had held the longest of any of the others so far, and Phil wanted to take that as a good sign, so he did. 

After the day off Dan had given him, Phil had realized that he needed to stop jumping to the worst case scenario all the time, needed to keep himself relaxed or he was never going to be able to keep his head above water without Dan having to come to his rescue all the time, and one of these days, Phil was afraid he wasn't going to let Dan rescue him. Phil was all too aware that he was often too stubborn for his own good. 

"Good," Phil agreed, humming softly as he took in the way Dan seemed able to move a little more freely without wincing or showing any other outward signs of pain. Things had to be getting better, and they'd both clearly been right about them needing just one more day of rest. They had survived it, they still had a good one and a half weeks-ish before the curse would kill Cornelia, and it should only take another five days to get to the palace. They would be fine, surely.

"I'm sorry," Dan murmured suddenly, reaching up to curl one hand around Phil's cheek. "I should have realised how hard you were pushing yourself." 

The guilt had been eating away at Dan throughout the day -- even with his injury, Dan prided himself on being alert and aware of his surroundings. Only, that hadn't worked this time. He'd let Phil slip through his net, and Dan vowed never to let that happen again.

When Dan's hand came up to cup Phil's cheek, he brought his attention back to his thief. 

"What are you sorry for?" Phil murmured. "It's hardly your fault you didn't notice. I didn't want you to notice, and the last thing I was going to do was allow you to do what you did today," he continued, leaning in and pecking Dan on the lips lightly. "I did my absolute best to hide it from you. So don't go blaming yourself."

"Still, I should have checked," Dan mumbled against Phil's lips, pulling him back in for another kiss. It still felt like too long since they'd been able to be affectionate, snatching only a few stolen moments on this hard journey back to the city. 

Dan kind of couldn't wait for this to be over, for a time to come when he could relax with Phil without any pressure, and finally love him without fear. He hoped desperately for that, praying the universe wouldn't snatch anything else away from him before he got to truly enjoy it.

"Although," Dan admitted when he pulled away again, "You are  _ extraordinarily _ stubborn. I thought I might have to actually tether you to the tree to stop you running off earlier." He grinned a little at Phil, more than relieved that he at last seemed to be better, and was holding a full conversation with Dan again. 

Phil merely hummed in reply, too busy kissing Dan to acknowledge the fact that his thief already knew him so well. He loved being able to get lost in this feeling, and he hoped the day never came where Dan's lips on his failed to make a zing go up his spine. He loved kissing Dan, loved it more than almost anything else. It was something that could make Phil feel so many different things, and he wanted to keep that almost secret language between he and Dan. 

They had time, yet. Time enough for this. Dan shifted himself until he was standing on slightly shaky legs, pleased when the pain in his side didn't increase. He shuffled slowly over towards the fire and stoked the embers again, stirring it back up as he reached for some of the dwindling supply of deer meat. As soon as they were back in the desert, Dan vowed to go hunting -- back in his own familiar territory it wouldn't take him long to catch something else for them to eat.

Dan standing up and leaving him left Phil alone again. Unable to help himself, Phil pouted after Dan, sprawled out as he was against the tree all by himself because Dan had decided to leave him. Despite knowing that Dan was just moving to stretch and get dinner ready for them, Phil hadn't fully wanted to leave the sweet bubble they'd built around themselves once again.

"I mean, you could have given me some warning at least," he complained gruffly, scrubbing a hand across his face and moving to stand up as well, following Dan to where he'd started to cook the last of the deer meat. They didn’t have much left, what with Phil being forced to use most of it when Dan had been too weak to move and Phil hadn’t wanted to leave his side. “Besides, aren't you tired?” Phil’s brow furrowed. “You've been up almost twenty-four hours now, I'm sure. I can take watch now, you know. I'm truly okay." 

Phil was staring at Dan with wary eyes, worried he wasn't taking care of himself now, but also trying to cool it on the mother hen tendencies spiking through him. Dan was doing better. Phil needed to stop fussing quite so much. 

When Phil offered to take watch so Dan could sleep, Dan glanced up at the sky, measuring the short length of time to nightfall, and shrugged. "I'm alright for a bit. I'm used to not getting much sleep, and besides, I spent all of yesterday sleeping while you were running around like a mad thing chopping down trees." Dan shook his head, lips twitching. "It feels good to be moving again.”

Dan chuckled, casting an appraising glance over his shoulder at where Phil was still sprawled back against the tree grumbling morosely about Dan having abandoned him. Dan loved being able to laugh over intimate things like this -- being with Phil was more than just pleasurable, it was  _ fun _ , and Dan hadn't ever had that before.

"Sorry for being the responsible one here and trying to cook," Dan sniffed, turning the meat over to finish up the other side. 

"Hey!" Phil complained, and he would have slapped Dan on the arm if he weren't so afraid of accidentally hurting him. As it was, he refrained himself, merely giving Dan a look instead. "Shush it, you.”

Dan chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I'll pay attention to you again in a minute, but you haven't eaten nearly enough and I can't have you getting any skinnier."

Phil settled in next to Dan and leaned into him gently "It's hardly my fault I want your attention. You've brought this on yourself," he teased, enjoying just having this companionship in his life. For the first time ever, Phil had an actual friend. He wondered how many people Dan considered his friends, if any were more than fellow thieves and crooks. 

He mused on the thought, and looked down at himself at the skinny comment, unsure where that was coming from. "Hold on. Excuse me? What was that about me being too skinny? You might consider this insult, Dan, but I believe I am far more well fed than you. If anyone could do to gain some weight, it's you," he said, and nudged him. He wasn't lying either, he'd always found Dan to be quite skinny. He loved it, but it worried him in some ways. "I, on the other hand, have probably done myself well on this journey," he said, sniffing proudly with a glint of a teasing smile on his lips. 

Dan couldn't help but laugh at the way Phil responded to his teasing, or at how Phil seemed to be having great trouble holding himself back from helping Dan. He leaned against Phil when Phil nestled into his side, loving that such a simple touch portrayed such intimacy below its surface. Sharing a life was coming much easier to Dan than he'd ever expected it to, and it pleased him how well Phil had slotted into his routine.

"Hey, I've heard no complaints from you about my body," Dan answered absentmindedly as he took the meat off the heat and laid it out in two bowls, passing one to Phil. "I meant more that your body is probably used to more nutrition than you've been giving it, and I don't entirely trust you to look after yourself without me watching your every move." Dan winked at him, eyes twinkling.

Phil had to blink a few times to realize what Dan had just said. Never had Phil thought about the shock to his system it must be any time he went on even slightly vaguely long trips where he was forced to ration food and eat far less than he could if he were at home. He'd also just figured it would be fine, have little to no effect, and this time shouldn't be any different. But Phil had never been on a trip longer than a week at most, and even then, a few days in he was eating high and mighty with the rest of royalty again.

But Dan... well, clearly Phil just wasn't going to survive without Dan. His lips automatically curled into a smile, and he laughed as he put more of his weight against Dan, accepting his bowl of food but ignoring it entirely in order to lean in and kiss Dan on the cheek, something he hadn't done nearly enough. Dan's answering blush told Phil he definitely needed to do it more often, and he stared fondly at this thief. 

The blush that rose when Phil kissed Dan's cheek was more than Dan was ready for, and he couldn't quite explain it. He scrunched his face up, wrinkling his nose. Such an affectionate touch was so strange and new and just - just  _ sweet _ in a way Dan had never had before. It was the most innocent of kisses, and it showed that Phil was touching his thief simply because he wanted to, without getting anything out of it for himself.

Dan kind of loved that, if he were honest.

"How would I survive without you," Phil murmured softly, almost dreamily. "I'm not even entirely sure how I made it this long, I must admit," he added lightly, and finally turned to dig into his food. 

Dan chewed on his meat thoughtfully, eyeing Phil with a gleam to his gaze. He chuckled, placing a dramatic hand over his chest. "Oh no, what a disaster, I've made a Prince desire me so much that he'll never be able to live without me." Dan's wicked smirk was back in place, sarcasm evident in his tone. "What a terrible thing to have happened. I'm never going to cope."

Phil hadn't gotten but a bite in before Dan was teasing him some more, and Phil almost choked on his food at the sarcastic remark. 

"Shut  _ up _ ," he groaned, laughter twisting heavy in his belly until he was just letting free with it, placing his bowl against his knee so he could reach up with one hand and hide his ridiculous looking smile, eyes scrunched up with affection and mirth. 

Dan grinned again as Phil let loose his giant, loud laugh, telling Dan to shut up even while covering his mouth with his hand. Dan had come to recognise that gesture, and he knew exactly what Phil was hiding, and Dan had absolutely no intention of letting him get away with it.

"Oh no you don't," Dan playfully growled, setting his own bowl down out of the way and launching himself at Phil. He had enough momentum to knock them both over, and then he was reaching up to tug Phil's hand away from his mouth until he saw the cute little tongue thing he was doing when he laughed. That was Dan's favourite laugh -- when Phil was so free and happy.

"There it is." Dan looked delighted, and he leaned in to kiss the corner of Phil's laughing mouth. "I love when you do that. I'm going to have to make you laugh more often, my Prince."

The last thing Phil had been expecting was for Dan to outright tackle him, and yet the movement only made Phil laugh even harder as Dan pulled Phil's hand away from his mouth. 

It was almost like being tickled for how little Phil was able to control himself, stomach literally aching with the force of his laughter, eyes scrunched up so tight Phil couldn't even see while Dan quite literally straddled him to see and feel it all.

"St- stop!" he moaned, still laughing as Dan claimed to love his smile, the way his tongue stuck out when he laughed. Dan kissed the corner of Phil's mouth, and he was finally able to sober up a bit, though he couldn't help snorting with the effort to calm down. The sound made him blush with embarrassment, but Dan only continued to grin down at him, clearly enamoured, for some reason Phil still didn't know. 

"Leave me alone," he grumbled, but he was still grinning dopily and he didn't truly mean it. He wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, and used his hold to drag him back down into another sweet kiss. 

Phil had never known how amazing it would feel to be loved by someone. 

Phil’s hands were light on Dan’s waist, despite the fact that Dan had been throwing his body all around, not wanting to hurt Dan’s rather horrifying cuts that they both knew were eventually going to scar. His fingers lightly traced up the bandaging under Dan’s tunic, though, because Phil couldn’t help himself. 

For the first time in a few days, though, their kisses didn’t hold a tinge of desperation and despair. They were nothing but… happy, and that felt better than almost anything else ever could. 

Humming as they pulled apart, Phil threaded one hand into Dan's hair to keep him close.

"I guess you must really be feeling better now if you're able to tackle me without hurting, then?" he murmured.

"Yep," Dan answered with a grin, settling more than happily into his new place on top of Phil. "Bandages all holding. No more bleeding. I told you I was doing better." 

It was true -- the dull ache in his side was still there, but Dan could tell that the wounds weren't stretching as much. They were starting to heal, probably beginning to scar, and he was relieved at finally being able to move around again.

It was a moment of peaceful clarity for Phil. He could truly stop panicking, now. Dan was moving around far more freely today than he had been even when he first got up, claiming they could leave and head out on their trek back to the palace. Phil could truly relax now, he really could, because the worst was over. The worst was actually over and Dan was going to be okay. His family was going to be okay. They were going to get home, and then, Phil could spend the rest of his life with Dan.

Not done with Phil just yet, Dan wriggled until he was lined up with Phil, elbows on either side of his face. He didn't dislodge the grip Phil had in his hair, though, instead enjoying the warm tugs of pleasure that sent through him as he nestled himself close. He leaned down to kiss the tip of Phil's nose, and then bent to press another greedy kiss to his lips. 

He'd never get over being able to kiss Phil whenever he liked, finally able to just relax and enjoy another person. Every single one of their kisses was something new.

"I'm never going to leave you alone," Dan replied in a silky murmur, eyes bright. He gave Phil a stubborn look before joining their lips again, this time taking it slow, coaxing Phil's mouth open with the gentlest of teasing movements.

Phil’s heart stuttered and picked up its pace as Dan leaned over him, lining their bodies up properly so they were face to face and Dan had Phil caged in with his elbows. A small shiver went up his spine, and his eyes closed as he continued to smile when Dan promised he was never going to leave Phil alone again. The words were like a purr, a promise, and made Phil's heart literally sing. The cold metal of the ring on his finger suddenly seemed so much warmer, so much more  _ there _ . A promise. 

Sighing as Dan coaxed his mouth open again gently, Phil moved the hand in Dan’s hair around to cup his cheek instead, and then his neck, just lightly allowing his fingers to trail over Dan's skin as he touched him. His eyes were closed, and he was just… sinking into the feeling of Dan's tongue pressing against his, pressing against him in the gentlest of passes. There was so much in that kiss that Phil thought he would burst with it all. 

Phil's other hand settled on Dan's hip, pressed up just under his tunic again, pet just along the bottom most part of Dan's back, because it was soft to the touch and uncovered by bandages. For a moment, Phil just wanted to forget about everything that they had been through, not to mention the fact that Dan was still recovering from a rather horrifying attack. 

As they kissed, however, Phil’s breathing began to go a bit more and more unsteady, until his mind was becoming unclear as well with thoughts and desires of where this moment could lead. He had to take a moment to shake himself and gain back control, but he didn’t draw away from the kiss. He wasn’t ready to just yet, wanting to give Dan all of him the way that Dan had given himself to Phil, wanting to allow Dan to take as much as he wanted to, now, because of what he’d done for Phil these past few hours.

Phil was absolutely pliant under Dan, and it sent desire flaring through Dan again. Finally, he was well enough to have this -- to have some control over his actions with Phil, no longer as helpless as a wounded animal and instead able to take back control. 

Dan tested himself, stretching out over Phil's body, and was relieved when his side didn't throb in answer. The wounds were truly healing, and Dan had freedom of movement again, finally able to do whatever he liked with Phil.

Despite knowing that the middle of the forest probably wasn't the safest place to be doing this, Dan could hardly bring himself to care -- not with Phil being so agreeable and happy underneath him. Dan could feel fingers exploring under the edge of Dan's tunic, and taking that as a sign that Phil was interested as well, Dan allowed one hand to roam lower over Phil's body, holding himself up with one elbow. 

They hadn't been disturbed so far, and it had been  _ days _ . Dan could be forgiven for his eagerness.

Still kissing Phil, Dan shifted his weight just enough to get a hand under Phil's tunic, and finally gave in to both their desires.

“Dan,” Phil gasped, as Dan’s hands dipped lower. His eyes popped open in concern and needy surprise as his breathing hitched in his throat. “Are you sure?” he asked, ripping his mouth away from Dan’s for just a moment. 

Blood was pumping through Phil so fast he could feel his heart beginning to race. 

“‘M sure,” Dan agreed, and kissed Phil again. 

\---

This time had been slower, sweeter, than anytime before. Perhaps it was the feelings and words they’d been able to finally express, or the fact that they were coming back together after both of them had come so close to death, Dan wasn’t sure, but he was left feeling more exhausted and satisfied than ever before. 

Pulling the furs more tightly around himself, Dan adjusted his grip on Phil and pulled him in closer to Dan’s chest. Phil’s head was once again buried in Dan’s shoulder, and Dan held him protectively into his right side, as if he were made of glass, and like he was the most precious thing in the world. 

"I've got you," Dan murmured softly, running the fingers of one hand in a slow, steady rhythm down Phil's side, to his hip, and back. He released a low, relaxed sigh, and stretched luxuriously. "I've got you, and I love you, my Prince."

There had been something... particularly special about it this time. It was like coming home to be with Dan like that again, a release of pent up energy, but more than that, a release of so, so many fears that had been broiling inside of Phil since the moment he’d rescued Dan from the dragon’s cavern. 

Dan had given Phil the chance to see all of him, alive and well, to touch him and appreciate him in all his glory once again. 

For a while, Phil had feared that he would never have Dan again, but he had, and it had been glorious and exhausting and amazing all wrapped up in one. For all the sleeping Phil had done that day, Dan had nearly wiped him out. 

He lay drowsy in Dan's arms, curling into him as Dan ran an arm up and down Phil's body, a full sweep of his skin.

He'd cried. He'd actually cried, and Dan hadn't made fun of him. Phil had never cried before, but he hadn't been able to help himself when he was all wrapped up in Dan the way he had been. The pleasure had been so intense, it had rocked every emotion out of Phil. He knew he'd gripped too hard a few times, knew he could have possibly hurt Dan, but Dan had gripped just as hard back, like the two of them were clinging to each other's bodies like lifelines. 

It hadn't just been about sex this time, though. It hadn't just been about experiencing that pleasure together. Of course the first time they'd had sex had been special as well, but this time had just been so much  _ more _ . Like reassurance, and a give unlike any other. They'd needed it, or at least Phil had needed it, nearly as badly as they'd needed all the cuddle time they'd enjoyed earlier that day. 

"I love you," Phil whispered in reply. "You're my best friend, you know that?" he muttered, drawing small circles against the bandages that were still wrapped all around Dan's torso. "You're my everything."

Dan hummed happily. It felt good to have Phil tracing soft lines against his bandages, relieving some of the itch and irritation there of having something pressed constantly against his skin with no room to breathe. He was cradling Phil against him, and being held in return, and Dan could honestly say that this was the happiest moment of his entire life so far.

"I like being your best friend," Dan murmured in sleepy response. His full day of being awake was starting to catch up with him, and now lying in comforting warmth knowing Phil was safe in his arms was letting his body start to rest. He sighed, softly. It meant more to him than he'd thought, knowing that Phil enjoyed his company beyond just kisses and romantic love. There was a deeper attachment, a connection that allowed them to be entirely happy with each other.

"I'm going to keep you forever," Dan promised in his sleepy, muffled voice. 

He wasn't making all that much sense, but it didn't even matter, because he was holding Phil and loving him and that would always be more than enough. "My greatest treasure. You're like my family, Phil." Dan hadn't ever thought he'd want a family again, but Phil -- Phil was making him realise exactly what he'd been missing out on all this time.

Phil chuckled, able to hear in Dan's slurred responses that he was quite tired, and the day he'd spent awake to make sure Phil could get enough sleep had finally caught up to him. He nuzzled at Dan's skin, pressed a kiss along his collarbones, and then sat up a bit so he wouldn’t fall asleep and forget to take care of Dan the way Dan had taken care of him all day.

"You need to sleep, now, only you haven't had your dinner and I'm just not having that," Phil explained as he disrupted Dan, who merely whined at Phil for moving. Phil reached for both of their bowls, and dragged over the now cold food Dan had cooked and abandoned earlier in favor of teasing Phil and then making love to him over to their furs. Phil didn't so much care that it was cold what with the warm feeling currently in his own limbs, and picked at it with his fingers, pressing bit after bit into Dan's mouth to feed him. 

Dan allowed it for as sleepy as he was, and Phil watched him with a small grin. 

"I want you to keep me forever," he finally murmured in reply to Dan’s earlier statement, and leaned in to kiss Dan's cheek all over again. Dan's answering smile was blinding and sleepy, which in turn made Phil laugh again as he fed Dan one small morsel at a time. 

Once Dan's bowl was empty, Phil put it away and tucked Dan back into their small fur bundle, wanting to keep him all warm and safe as he slept under Phil’s watch, this time.

"Sleep now,"  he reassured him, and watched fondly as Dan's exhaustion took over, drawing him into dream land. 

Dan obediently lay down, letting Phil take over being the active one for the rest of the evening. He didn't even complain when Phil insisted on hand feeding him again, honestly too sleepy to complain. It has been a while since Dan last went a whole night without sleep, and while he was used to it, his body seemed to have adjusted to needing more sleep than he thought. 

So Dan lay down, let Phil wrap him up in his furs, and slept.

Phil, for his part, spent the rest of the evening eating his own meal and then working on the wood carving he'd been teaching himself. Thoughts of the bridge were gone for now, with Phil knowing he could take care of it tomorrow. Instead, he focused on sitting as a silent sentry watching over Dan while he rested, a slow smile curving his own lips, because things finally seemed like they were getting better. 

**

By the time Dan came around again, dawn was breaking through the leaves of the forest and the birds were chorusing their daily song. He smiled. There was a warmth at his side that assured him Phil was still there, and as Dan rose, he found Phil watching him with a warm smile.

"Morning," Dan croaked hoarsely, coughing and reaching for their water skin. Once he'd drunk enough, he attempted to stand, testing the stretch of the bandages with Phil's assistance, and was pleased to find there was still no more blood spotting. His wounds must be healing well.

Pleased, Dan went to stoke up the fire and work on some breakfast while Phil caught a quick nap to catch up on sleep, and once their meal was finished, and Dan deemed Phil’s nap long enough to at least sustain him for part of the day, he woke his Prince up and treated him to a warm meal. 

They shared it as they had nearly every meal since starting this journey, and spoke in soft tones to each other. Dan and Phil couldn’t seem to stop the constant gentle touches to each others bodies either, as they pressed their palms against each others knees over and over again, caressed each other’s cheeks, and occasionally leaned over a time or two for a quick kiss. 

It was that craving for deep affection after their night of shared intimacy that was keeping them so bound together, but more than that, the seeming realization that there was no doubt in their minds anymore that they were going to stay together. 

Nothing was left to tear them apart. Phil had made sure of that, would make sure of that, and Dan seemed willing to believe him. Somehow, this was all going to work out. 

Once breakfast was over, Dan went searching through the final two packs the two had been carrying with them, and he found a long, collapsible staff he’d long ago packed that he often used as a cane if he’d been injured. His mind had been too jumbled the last few days to remember if he’d brought it with him, but he was glad now that he’d thought of it and found it as he grasped it tightly in his hand. 

Testing the item, Dan found that it helped indeed. He was able to stand on his own again without leaning on Phil, and he turned a bright smile onto his Prince in reaction

"There we go. All sorted, my Prince." Dan beamed. "Now, are you going to show me the proper way to build a bridge, or what?"

Watching Dan test out his newly uncovered staff was both highly amusing and incredibly encouraging for Phil, who was excited to watch Dan able to walk around on his own again to a certain extent without the support of Phil, which was, by far, the most reassuring thing he’d seen in the past few days. 

It meant that Dan really was healing well, if he could lean his weight on an object like that, but also support himself enough to not overly cling to it or struggle to move it across the ground. 

Chuckling as Dan suddenly insisted Phil actually  _ teach him  _ how to build a bridge, Phil walked on over to Dan's side and drew him in for a quick kiss.

"I suppose if my thief  _ insists _ , I can teach him the tools of the trade," he agreed amicably enough, leading them both over to the piles of wood and reeds Phil had made two days prior. He hadn’t yet started on the actual building of the bridge, but that was okay. Phil was certain, now more than ever, that he could not only build this thing without killing them both, but that he could teach Dan how to do so as well. 

They got to work companionably, structuring the logs Phil had cut himself together and tying them off with the thick reeds Phil had plucked. Some were too short to work properly, which sent Phil off looking for more, but for the most part, his pile of materials was fairly secure. Dan, for his part, asked infuriating questions purely for the fun of teasing Phil, but for as much as Phil pretended to be irritated with him, Phil was loving every second of it just as much as Dan was. 

Dan was back to himself. If there were no other sign of it other than Dan's dry humor and quick banter, that would be enough after the days of incoherent sleep and lack of energy. 

The bridge building took most of the afternoon, and yet it went far faster than Phil had been anticipating with Dan able to help him now, especially with the hard work of material gathering almost completely completed, despite the few times Phil had decided none of the reeds he had were long enough for this  _ one _ chunk of wood, and went scouting for a new one. 

By the time that Dan and Phil finished the bridge together, Phil was actually pretty proud of how it looked; each log was pressed together in a nice little pattern with the midpoints of each tied together all the way across by a cross hatch of three reeds each, and up until the bridge was long enough to shove across the river. 

Phil stood to do just that, the round side down first, his heart racing with anticipation for this to actually work, and for the bridge to be both wide enough and long enough to keep both Dan and Phil safe as they crossed it. As Phil went to grab the bridge, however, for all of a few seconds, he feared that his strength wouldn’t actually be enough to push it across the river before the water grabbed hold of it, but ignoring the fear in his mind, Phil tried anyway. 

He grunted as he shoved the wood across, watching as the river pounded against it and nearly took it from Phil’s grasp, but the wood was too heavy to float that easily the way it was all shoved together, and Phil managed to force the opposite end up onto the other end of the river bank just in time to prevent losing all of his and Dan’s hard work. 

“And that’s how you make a bridge,” Phil boasted once the job was done, turning back to Dan with the biggest of big grins spread large across his face. 

Dan lifted one brow, trying to keep his face stoical. As much as he'd love to poke more fun at Phil -- it was actually a good bridge. Dan was almost disappointed. He'd enjoyed teasing Phil about ithe last one, poking light fun at him for how many branches and reeds he'd gathered only to make what could barely classify as a  _ raft _ .

This time, though, Dan had to admit, it was a good bridge.

The logs were sturdy, holding steady despite the heavy flow of the current, and the bridge barely even swayed in place. Dan could already see there would be no fear crossing it. Phil, as ever, had thought of everything, and done a good job of it.

Phil had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was looking at Dan with a smug air about him, proud that now Dan really  _ couldn't  _ make fun of him about his bridge building capabilities. The best part of the whole situation was being able to see on Dan's face that he  _ wanted _ to poke fun, but there were no words to be said in regards to Phil's bridge this time. 

Leaning on his cane, Dan clucked his tongue and said: "Alright, OK, I concede. Good bridge." He turned to Phil with narrowed eyes, pointing a finger at him and looking very much like a crazed old man with his stick. "One thing, though -- you are  _ not _ allowed to lord this over me forever. And you're going across first."

Phil’s expression fell a little when Dan insisted that Phil wasn't allowed to lord this over him, and he pouted as he uncrossed his arms and glared at Dan. He wanted to say how unfair that was after all the teasing Dan had put Phil through, but then he thought better of it. Slowly, a more mischievous grin tugged at the corners of Phil’s lips. After all, Dan hadn’t listened to Phil when Phil had told him to stop. 

"Oh, Daniel," he tutted. "That's hardly fair now, is it? When you've spent all this time teasing me about the crap bridge I had to build thanks to the Duke." He hummed a bit, cocking his head and smiling so wide his teeth showed. "It's funny you'd think I'd let that go."

With one quick movement, Phil leaned in close enough to kiss Dan on the cheek, and then pranced right no by him without another word. Dan was complaining loudly behind him, but Phil just continued to grin as he went to pack up their few supplies left over into the two packs they had left. Phil had even managed to shove the few of their last necessary medical supplies into one of the packs they’d brought with them, not wanting to carry anymore weight than was absolutely necessary. 

As Phil packed, and Dan muttered something behind him, Phil wondered briefly if he should do some fishing before they went on their way back home like he’d said he would, and then decided against it. 

Fish did not keep well  _ at all _ , not like other animal meat. Besides, Phil was anxious to finally be on his way. It was almost night. If they crossed now, they could still find shelter before it got too dark.

Once their two packs were completely packed, Phil picked him up and kicked out their campfire, before finally returning to Dan’s side over by their completed bridge, which was still holding steady where Phil had left it. 

Dan was still grumbling to himself, looking put out.

"Come now, my thief. If I die crossing before you, well, we'll all know whose fault that was."

"No one is going to be doing any dying, least of all you," Dan grumbled, gesturing irritably at the bridge. "Look at it. It's a fucking masterpiece. Well done, Lester, and all that nonsense, you're the best, can we please just drop it now?"

With another exaggerated eye-roll, Dan gave his cheek a rub, still blushing a little from where Phil had pressed a kiss there. He huffed again when Phil continued grinning at him in that irritatingly smug way, and leaned in to kiss his jaw, giving it a playful little nip. "I swear to God, do  _ not _ lord this over me."

As Phil had promised, he took the bridge first, not even missing a step as he walked on to it and began to cross. He was still laughing to himself about how put out Dan seemed to be, but mostly he was just gleeful to finally be on the road again.

Once Phil had crossed and proven his bridge’s stability, Dan began to move carefully towards the bridge himself, his cane making little tapping noises along with his padding footsteps. As he set his first foot on the bridge, the wood have a little reassuring creak and then settled. Dan tested it carefully, resting his weight on it, and it didn't even wobble.

Dan would have been grumpy, but he  _ was _ quite glad that they could get across the river without difficulty this time.

He hobbled his way on across the river, relieved when his side didn't pain him any more than usual. 

Dan gave a long-suffering sigh at the triumphant grin Phil sent him as he reached his side, and gave his shoulder a patronising pat. "Yes, yes, well done. If you also manage to find us our tree to stay in again, I'll maybe even give you a reward."

Phil seemed to perk up at that suggestion, as he took Dan's hand and led him on through the trees, after dismantling the bridge again to remove any sign of their passing. Dan wasn't used to leaving a trail behind him, and Phil had pandered to his slight paranoia of being followed so far on this journey.

Admittedly, it was a nice stroke of his ego to have Dan reassuring Phil of how amazing his bridge had come out this time, but no matter how much Dan begged, Phil had no intentions of letting it go. It was the ace in his back pocket when Dan questioned him, the little niggling tease he could use when Dan was being a brat, and Phil felt  _ so _ proud of himself for proving to both of them that he was actually quite useful in some situations. 

"Oh, I can definitely find us our tree tonight," he agreed, excited at the very prospect of sharing that special space with Dan once more, and took Dan's hand as they began to walk again. Dan was sturdy with his stick, able to move without much difficulty at all.

The forest quickly closed around them again, and Dan drew into Phil's side as they travelled through the trees, knowing Phil was much better equipped to face the environment here. They hunted as they went, and while Dan didn’t get to use his lost bow for Phil, he did get to show his dagger throwing skills to catch pigeons. They didn't see a deer, but pigeon meat kept well enough, if not being so tasty.

They hunted a little, with Phil pointing out trails for the two of them to follow, and Phil couldn't help growing excited as Dan pulled out a couple of daggers, showing off his skill with throwing them as he took down pigeon after pigeon. They tracked a honey badger as far north as Phil was willing to go, and then veered back in the direction of their tree when they failed, giggling and shoving Dan around a bit for teasing him.

He almost pulled out the bridge card. Almost. But he spared Dan for now.

By the time they'd found their tree again, Phil was breathless with laughter, stomach bubbling with happiness. He wanted nothing more than the closeness their tree promised them, and grinned as he dragged Dan back and into their special sanctuary.

With their food restocked for the rest of the journey, Dan grinned when Phil suddenly brightened and pointed to a tree. Dan recognised it instantly, even while not being so adept. It was their tree, and was fixed rather firmly in his memory.

"I think I know where to camp tonight," Dan murmured, and followed Phil to the trunk to find the entrance again.

If they were too preoccupied to eat dinner again that night, well, no one had to know.

Dan was a sweet talker, clever and far too good with his hands (his lips, his body...) for Phil to much care, and besides, there was no reason they couldn't have this, shouldn't have this. The intimacy was all of something that Phil craved, brain fuddled with desire, and he gave into Dan easily, felt Dan give in to him back, and took and took and took.

**

Phil’s fingers were tender along Dan’s bandaged body, tracing small circles against the wrapped skin Phil knew would soon be a scar, a never forgotten memory, of the time Dan had quite literally thrown himself in Phil’s path to save him. Phil didn’t particularly care for that memory, but the reminder that Dan was alive would never hurt. 

The bandages, however, had definitely seen better days by now. Phil could see that they were getting old and worn, and they needed a change, so, after sitting up with a small yawn, Phil reached for where he’d tied a knot, and started to undo it. 

"I figure it's time for a change, and I'd like to see how your wounds are doing," he insisted when Dan complained.

Dan winced a little when the bandages were unwrapped, not entirely painless yet. They stretched and stabbed a little with the bandages, but the poultice had done its job well. Where once had been three long, jagged open wounds, there now sat only three scabbed cuts, the deepest the width of three fingers. They would scar properly in a couple of days, and join the multitude of scars that decorated Dan's skin.

Phil took a good, long look at Dan’s body once he’d managed to get the bandages undone. The bruising around the three long scratches had finally begun to fade, the angry red marks that had curled their edges finally fading to a duller, faded pink, and the scabbing was just ingrained enough now that Phil was sure it would make way soon for scars. The wounds were still slightly raw enough for Phil to be concerned about Dan being unbandaged or moving around  _ too  _ roughly, but they were definitely better by now.

Gently, Phil reached out for the first time with unmedicated fingers to touch Dan’s skin, the pads of his fingers stroking gently over the scabbing, and taking in the way the heat seemed to burn at him. For a moment, Phil thought he understood a little of Dan’s pain, and he closed his eyes in horror for his thief. 

Slowly, as he opened them again and rested the palm of his hand over the deepest of Dan’s wounds, Phil flickered his gaze up to Dan’s slightly wet eyes, and then leaned in close and did something that almost took even him by surprise. 

He kissed Dan’s wounds. His mouth pressed against the scabbed over scratches starting from the top of the far one, and all the way down it to Dan’s hip. Dan didn’t move under Phil, which Phil took to mean that this was okay, and he trailed his lips across Dan’s skin to the middle scratch to return up the scratch in the same treatment as the first cut. 

Phil could almost feel the tears coming, just from the small movements of his mouth, but he suddenly felt like he needed to do this, like he needed to make his peace with these marks that now littered his thief’s body, and put to rest what had been done to him. He needed to let go of his own guilt at having let this happen, and just love the part of Dan that now showed Phil that he was okay. 

His lips trailed down in small fluttery kisses over the third scratch before Phil finally pulled back with damp eyes and stared gently up to Dan, moving a hand to caress gently down the marks. 

Softly, he offered Dan a smile. 

“They remind me that you’re alive, and I -- I just wanted to remind myself that… it’s over, and you’re okay.”

Dan was completely taken aback when Phil seemingly suddenly leaned in to press little light kisses against his wounds. The pressure was just enough to feel it, but not enough to hurt, and it had Dan tipping his head back with a soft little noise. If it wasn't for their recent activities, he'd probably be rolling Phil over again right about now, but as it was, they were both sated and still recovering, and it was more than enough to have Phil kissing him like this.

Dan met Phil’s gaze with soft astonishment when Phil finally finished and looked up at him. He hadn't been expecting such soft touches, not to something that was soon to scar and mar his skin in the ugliest of ways, but as Phil gave his reasoning, Dan couldn't help but smile back, eyes crinkling up.

"Alive," he breathed, and reached out to touch Phil's cheek, the side his tongue poked out of when he laughed. "As are you, my Prince. I'd jump in front of that dragon ten times over to save you, and I know you'd do the same for me." Dan leaned in, then, drawing Phil close for another gentle kiss to his lips, bestowing as much love upon him as he could. These were scars Dan would be proud to carry, for the first time in a very long time.

As much as Phil didn't like to hear Dan saying he'd do it again, Phil couldn't deny that Dan was right. Given the chance, Phil would have done the same, and he supposed that made them both fools in love. Phil couldn't even care if he was fool; he was a fool for Dan, then that was enough for him.

With tender fingers, Phil walked them along Dan's side, pushed him back over, and hovered gently over him. He gazed into Dan's eyes with the softest look he could manage before he pulled Dan back in for yet another sweet kiss. 

He was far too spent for another round, but that didn't mean he wasn't still bursting with affection for Dan, didn't still crave the feeling of Dan's body against his. For all that Dan had been teasing him lately for his eagerness, Phil knew he wasn't the only eager one. Dan might have more experience, but Phil seemed to be dragging something new out of him, and he was proud of that.

He was proud of the way that even now, when both men were exhausted from a day’s hard work and their earlier activities, that Dan’s body still reacted to his by rolling into him, pressing their skin tight to each other. Not feeling the bandages under his chest any longer sent a thrill like none other through Phil, and while he still fully planned to bandage Dan up once again, he couldn’t wait to have this feeling back again. 

One day, he’d be able to touch and grab and hold Dan freely, and the fact that that was  _ true _ , meant everything to Phil.

As he mouthed kisses along Dan’s skin, sucking at his neck lazily for the pure sentiment of comfort, Phil ducked in close. “I love you,” he whispered like it was a secret. His heart was racing in his chest as another tantalizing pair of words danced against his tongue, and, because he was embarrassed and so, so scared, Phil twisted to hide his face against Dan’s ear. 

“Marry me,” he requested, and waited with bated breath for the fall out. 

Dan's heart contracted and burst at the question whispered against his ear, frozen still for the moment.

Phil had brought the concept up before, but never in such a direct question, and Dan had always answered teasingly, never quite committing himself. The future had always seemed so dim to Dan -- there were so many unknowns. They had to get past the dragon, work out a way for both their worlds to collide, and to join up enough for them to be able to spend time together. Dan needed to be present enough to warn off other suitors, but couldn't reveal his true identity as the King of Thieves to any but Phil's immediate family. It had all seemed so impossible that Dan never truly let himself believe it was a possibility.

But now, here he lay, with Phil in their tree, and everything was ironed out or had a possible solution. There was still much to be fixed, Dan wasn't stupid, but he couldn't help but think they'd got through the worst, and had a plan for the rest.

Breathlessly, Dan let himself picture it -- a life as Dan Howell in the Palace, suitor to Prince Philip, but with a darker parallel life as the King of Thieves who took a new companion at his side. Phil had promised him some time out of the Castle, time in which Dan could truly show him the world.

Their future together hung in front of him, so close, so  _ possible _ , and all he had to do was reach out and take it.

"Yes," Dan whispered against Phil's lips, and pulled him in tight, pressing a deep, slow kiss to his lips. "Yes, yes," he murmured as he coaxed Phil's mouth open and gently licked into him, sealing them together in the best way he knew.

The wait for Dan’s reply was the tensest of Phil’s life, and yet, as he hid in Dan’s neck, he feared nothing. What left was there to fear with Dan, when they’d been through everything together? The worst that could happen was Dan saying no, not yet, and yet, Phil knew that would not be the case.

So, when Dan pulled Phil back with a chanted mantra of  _ yes yes yes _ , and kissed Phil over and over again on the mouth, seeming unable to contain himself, Phil was unable to do anything in response except kiss Dan back and laugh against his lips like all of his dreams had come true, because they  _ had _ . They well and truly had. Phil finally had the partner he’d always dreamed of, and even if their situation wasn’t  _ perfect _ , it was perfect for  _ them _ . 

It felt like the two were drowning in love as Dan kissed Phil over and over again, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue and kissing Phil with all the love in his heart, slow and deep and sensual in a way that almost got Phil going all over again. They both let out soft, breathy noises into each other’s mouths, as their bodies rolled together, and Dan pushed Phil onto his side. 

Phil didn’t even mind, so long as Dan didn’t stop kissing him, and his fingers spread wide against the cuts that would one day scar and remind Phil of nothing other than that Dan had survived long enough to become Phil’s husband. 

"Yes," Dan breathed again moments later, and joined his hand with Phil's where their rings sat on each other's fingers, glinting in the bright firelight, and smiled that giant smile of his that had his eyes crinkling up. "I love you too, my crazy, honest,  _ wonderful _ Prince. Of course I'm saying yes."

As Dan reached for Phil’s hand, Phil let go of Dan’s body willingly enough, and watched as their rings glinted against each other on their hands. Dan’s fingers were slow to lace with Phil’s, and yet it meant everything in the world to him to see their gifts pressed against each other like this after the promise Dan had just given him to  _ marry _ him. 

They were  _ betrothed _ . 

Phil couldn’t stop grinning, and he laughed because he couldn’t help it, wiggling the hand between his and Dan’s bodies to reach up and press into Dan’s dimple, because Dan was grinning too. Phil felt his tongue slip out from between his teeth the way it always did, and even though he hated it, he let it stand just for Dan. 

Phil’s eyes crinkled up, and he leaned back in once more to kiss Dan. 

“Good,” he said, and maybe, just maybe, they had enough in them for one more round after all. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: second last chapter!! Last one coming tomorrow!! I don’t know how to feel I’m so so excited for you all to read the ending but also sad to be coming to the end of this massive project which me and Elizajane are so proud of. I am emotional.
> 
> I (Elizajane) am also insanely emotional and trying not to cry AHHH I can’t… believe this is almost over? How did this happen? Last I checked we weren’t even done editing? HOW? I… am blown away. AGH. I’ll save he sappy stuff for tomorrow. In the meantime, just know, that despite the way this chapter ends, there is still one chapter left to come. See you tomorrow, my loyal friends.

Morning brought with it slow, languorous kisses, soft touches, bright sensations, and a contentment and happiness long settled from Phil's proposal. Phil had never felt quite like this before, but he had a feeling there’d be plenty more days like this coming for him, and for that he was glad.

Last night, Phil had made Dan swear on his title as King of Thieves not to change his mind about their betrothal, giggling despite how very seriously he’d taken the words, only to be reassured by a very, very serious Dan that he was never going to let Phil go now that he had him.

The sentiment had made Phil’s heart race, and he’d dropped his silly demeanour to kiss the living daylights out of Dan, peppering his entire body with renewed kisses and putting off rebandaging Dan for the sake of getting to touch him free of bandages again. He’d laid more hickeys into Dan’s skin than ever before, trailing his lips over Dan’s scabbing wounds once more, and trailed his fingers all over Dan’s body just to remind himself over and over again that Dan was _his_ , and he wasn’t going anywhere.

So, after their adventures the day before, it was no surprise to either man when they woke up beyond ravenous, curled up tight against each other.

Phil was the first to come awake, his stomach grumbling against Dan’s side as he whined softly into Dan’s neck where he’d buried it before bed last night. The sound must have roused Dan’s belly, as his growled next, followed by an equal groan from Dan that they had to be awake right now.

“‘Time’s’ it?” Dan mumbled, rolling his head to glance down at Phil, who hadn’t even bothered to move. Rolling his eyes, Dan glanced out of the branches of their tree while simultaneously carding his fingers through Phil’s ruffled hair. He squinted at the sun that shone, dull with the early morning, and then sighed a little.

“Apparently time to get up,” he added with another groan, and yawned hugely as his stomach growled all over again.

Grumbling himself, Phil nearly tried to ignore Dan, but his thief was pushing at his body gently, peppering kisses to Phil’s shoulders, and Phil really _was_ hungry, so after he’d pushed himself up to hover over Dan’s body, Phil leaned in for one last kiss.

Their mouths came together gently. Something had settled between them, and while they still enjoyed the tantalizing joy of harsh, possessive, passionate kisses, the morning after their betrothal deserved nothing short of heartfelt.

Phil giggled as he pressed peck, after peck, after peck to Dan’s lips, watching the way Dan tried to chase him, and then eventually wound up tangling his hand in the back of Phil’s hair to make him stay near for something a little more than a peck.

It made Phil’s insides melt, and by the time they pulled apart, he felt nothing short of wide awake and completely, totally in love.

“I love you, Dan,” Phil whispered, nuzzling his nose against Dan’s.

Dan laughed in return, and though he rolled his eyes, he nuzzled Phil’s nose back with a soft little sigh of his own.

“Love you too. Now, go get us breakfast.”

Phil did so with a laugh of his own, yawning as he stretched out his body and moved to fetch the pigeons he and Dan had caught last night.

**

After breakfast, Phil spent another good few minutes lazily making out with Dan for lack of desire to get dressed and ready for the day. He still had to re-do Dan’s bandages, but that could wait. Phil was too busy soothing his fingers over the scratches, long as they were, just to keep himself grounded in Dan. Besides, they were newly betrothed, surely they deserved a little more time together? Still, even as they kissed, Phil knew they needed to get going soon, and eventually, he pulled away from Dan’s body with a soft little sigh.

Dan whined but didn’t try to follow after Phil, eyes closed in absolute bliss as he stretched his body out like a cat. Dan could feel Phil’s gaze on him, exposed as he was, and just grinned. He’d never felt as lavished in love as he had that morning and the night before, and the knowledge that this was stretching out forever ahead of him - that he had an actual _future_ with Phil - only made it more the sweeter.

Phil, meanwhile, didn’t even bother to hide his smile as he looked Dan over, and finally moved to start gathering up the bandages he’d meant to wrap Dan in last night.

He didn’t fully want to see Dan dressed again, but they really did need to get a move on, now. Soon enough, Phil could have all the time in the world with Dan. Surely, his family and his kingdom would give him a break after he broke the curse.

Or, he could just force them to, that would work as well.

“Come on,” Phil insisted to a snoozing Dan, “Sit up a bit. I need to wrap your bandages again. Hopefully for the last time,” he added with a little grin. As Dan sat up, grumbling a bit, Phil reached out to stroke his hand over Dan’s side one last time, and then finally began to wrap up the scratches he’d only just made peace with.

Wrapping the bandages had become second nature to Phil, and it was especially easy when there was no sticky poultice in the way. Dan had insisted he didn’t need any more of it, as it was making his side almost too numb now, so Phil had skipped out on it. Without it, he was finished wrapping Dan in record time, and moved to gather up Dan’s clothes from last night.

Unable to help himself, Phil started to dress Dan with a grin, taking the chance to touch Dan’s body freely for just a little bit longer.

Dan lay back under Phil's constant administrations, though he couldn't help but giggle at the way Phil insisted on dressing him. The act was intimate and sweet, pure in a way that only Phil could be. Dan lay back and let his Prince dress him, despite the arguments building up in his brain that he wasn't entirely helpless, that he did know how to wear his own clothes.

Eventually, when Dan was completely healed, he was going to force Phil to lie back and let Dan take care of him for a solid month just to make up for all of this.

"You know, you dressing me is ridiculous in many ways," Dan snorted as he obediently lifted his arms so Phil could slide his tunic over his head, "But mostly because you're actually wearing _my_ clothes. If anything, I should be the one dressing you."

His grin grew more wicked once he emerged from the tunic, and he caught Phil's arms, bringing him in to murmur in his ear, "Although, if I was in charge of dressing you, then you'd probably never be clothed at all." He accentuated the words by pressing his thumb gently against one of the many marks he'd scattered about Phil's collarbone last night, liking the way it stood out on Phil's pale, smooth skin.

The marks on Dan's flesh were always marred by his time under the harsh desert sun, or the many scars that he carried, but Phil's body was perfect, which just made ruining it all the sweeter.

At Dan's words, Phil glanced down only to remember that he was, in fact, wearing Dan's clothes. He'd brought a few of his own things with them to change into should the time come, but they'd managed to get buried in the bottom of the bag. Dan's clothes were easier to get to -- or so he told himself every time he pulled out a well worn white tunic and a pair of Dan's trousers. He wasn't even embarrassed, however, and merely grinned at Dan, only to have the breath stolen from him when Dan pulled him in and whispered into his ear.

The words were still able to send a thrill of arousal through him as Dan pressed his fingers over the marks he'd left on Phil in turn, Phil's body reacting with a low shiver all the way up and down his spine. It felt far too good, far too tempting, and Phil was forced to pull away after Dan started nosing along his skin, licking and nipping like he wanted to draw Phil into another round.

Shuddering, Phil took a deep breath. Dan was going to be the death of him. He'd never felt so erotic in his entire life, never had someone make him feel this way before, and it didn't matter how many times they did these things, Phil wasn't sure his reactions would ever change.

"You know," Dan murmured gently when he was done exploring Phil's body (for now), "I almost don't want to let you go once we finally get back to the Palace. Does being your betrothed mean I get certain rights on your time?" Dan's eyes gleamed. "I have every intention of stealing you away from your duties at every possible moment, so be warned, my Prince. You offered betrothal to me: I intend to take advantage." Despite his teasing, Dan's words held a low urgency and a delicious happiness, because he and Phil were _betrothed_.

Betrothed. To a Prince. To the _Captain of the Royal Guard_. Dan wanted to laugh aloud every time he thought of it, and tackle Phil with kisses, because he hadn’t thought he could ever be happy again and yet here he was, with Phil, finally having the future he'd always dreamed of spreading out before him.

As long as he got to keep Phil’s time to himself. The last thing Dan wanted was a repeat of the lead-up to Martyn’s wedding, when Phil had been stolen away from him and Dan had to literally break into the Palace to see him. Dan didn’t want to have to battle for Phil’s time like that again.

"Being my betrothed means you get most rights on my time," Phil chuckled in agreement, tossing Dan a fond look. "Duty may call, but my husband can weasel his way into coming first," he explained, winking as Dan reassured him that he was going to take full advantage of Phil asking Dan to marry him. "I can hardly complain, now can I, if my betrothed has need of me? All the more excuse for me to weasel my way out on a journey or three hundred with you,” Phil promised Dan, leaning in one last time for a quick kiss to the corner of Dan’s mouth.

Phil pulled away after that, however, aware that he needed to if he ever wanted to get back out on the road again, and started to move around their shelter to pack up their things once again. Talking about these things with Dan only made Phil want to get home even more than he already did. No matter what happened at the Palace when they arrived, Phil was certain that Dan would be staying right by his side. No one could force them apart now.

"And you don't have to worry about letting me go, by the way,” Phil added for good measure as he moved about their shelter. “Cause there's no way I'm letting anyone take me away from you or vice versa. You'll stand by my side through everything unless you want to go, and shortly thereafter, I fully intend to force you to take me on a journey. I'm ready to be free of my chains at the palace, and excited for an adventure far less... dangerous to our lives than this one has been."

Dan only brightened more and more the further Phil spoke. Phil had this way of talking that painted an entire future out for them, making it sound simple and achievable and _right_ , as opposed to Dan who tended to overthink everything and go over and over in his mind a million times exactly what could go wrong. Phil was teaching him a more optimistic view of the world, that was maybe a better way to be. If not better, it at least complemented Dan's more negative and arguably more realistic view. They made a good team.

"I like the sound of that," Dan murmured. He wanted to take Phil away on his journeys right away, and he knew that Phil would turn a blind eye to his thieving so long as he continued to do nothing but good with it. That, Dan fully intended to do.

He'd show Phil exactly what being King of Thieves meant when he broke into the richest houses and gave their jewels away to those in the capital who needed it most, or sold it on the black markets he’d set up to help the livelihood of the people on the streets.

Maybe he'd leave the capital alone for a while, though, at least in term of high-profile steals -- let Phil look as if he was doing a good job as Captain of the Royal Guard.

"I'll trade you," Dan murmured, standing and reaching for Phil again only to entwine their fingers -- he just needed to be touching Phil, always, it didn't matter how. He pressed a kiss to Phil's knuckles, looking up at him through his lashes. "As your husband, I will stand by your side in the Palace and attend you, but in _my_ world, my Prince, I can show you so much more."

He gave a little chuckle at the sudden thought, his eyes brightening and a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Besides, I'll be getting a bit of a kick out of seeing your court welcome their new prince without knowing he is the King of Thieves himself. Quite a good infiltration I've pulled off, hm?"

Phil couldn’t help the way he grinned at Dan taking his hand, trading promises with him of what they could give each other and what they could have. There was so much excitement in Phil over their future together, and the fact that Dan had said _yes_ to it all, was still saying yes to it all, continued to keep his heart beating that little bit faster, like he was on a constant high of adrenaline and love.

"As your husband, I am meant to attend you just as much you to me," Phil murmured, giving up packing for just a teesny bit longer to kiss Dan again, mouth soft against Dan's. When he pulled back, it was with another teasing grin. "But I won't complain if you want to spoil me a bit."

Even as he said it, Phil already knew he'd be the one spoiling Dan. He didn't seem able to stop himself from giving his thief everything he wanted.

When he was honest with himself, though, Phil couldn't deny wanting to see the King of Thieves in action, to see the world how he saw it, to witness how good and kind he truly was behind it all.

"As the Prince, I'm flabbergasted as to how the King of Thieves could have managed to infiltrate my home so perfectly, but as your husband, I'm quite proud," Phil whispered into Dan's ear, and then finally pulled away completely, squeezing Dan's hand one last time. "But if you want to marry me, my thief, I think we should get going."

Phil already knew his brother, as the older sibling, would have to marry first, and while he was certain the wedding would not be postponed once Cornelia was well once more, he wouldn't mind postponing his own wedding to go on a trip with Dan, first.

Dan pouted when Phil fully pulled away from him, tempted to pull him back in and keep distracting him. Phil hadn't managed to pack much up with Dan constantly pulling him back in for kisses and soft words and gentle, affectionate touches, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. Dan had never quite lost the loud part of him that demanded Phil's attention be on him at all times.

Eventually, though, Phil did get to finish up the packing, and Dan's pout only increased. Phil was being sensible and Dan knew they had to move, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. He grumbled quietly to himself, well aware he was acting like a petulant child, but Dan had been enjoying this new beautiful intimacy with Phil -- his _betrothed_ \-- discussing their ideal future together.

For the first time ever, Dan could feel hope blossoming inside of him.

"I suppose, if my Prince commands it, we have to go," Dan huffed, though he made it more than plain that he wasn't happy about it. He wrapped an arm around his sore side and reached for his staff-turned-walking-stick, watching with bright eyes as Phil shouldered their bags once again. "Come along, then."

Dan crawled out of the tree first, followed by Phil, and they took their time to pause and cover up the entrance again, neither of them particularly wanting anyone else to use their tree. It would always hold a special place in their heart. Then, Dan was taking Phil's hand in his again and they were walking back through this forest hopefully one last time, Dan still leaning heavily on his cane.

Traveling back out through the forest on the other side of the river was far too easy after everything else Dan and Phil had been through, and with the dragon scale shard stuck to Phil’s dagger firmly resting on his person, they didn’t feel so afraid to talk quietly together with a smattering of laughter that might catch someone's attention.

The worst of their journey was surely behind them, now, after all.

They saw a few animals as they moved about the forest as well, with Phil getting distracted and stopping to tell Dan story after story about each one, but Dan didn’t mind. In fact, he thought it was rather adorable the way Phil’s face lit up when he talked about anything in nature.

This… this was why Dan needed to take him on an adventure, many adventures. Phil deserved to see the world.

At one point, Phil caught sight of the tracks from the honey badger from the other day, and he and Dan stopped their trek to try one more time to track it down. They managed to catch the animal just as it was scurrying away from them, and laughed and joked together as they waved it off.

For the next few minutes, Phil wouldn’t shut up about having successfully tracked it down, but Dan wasn’t complaining. Hearing Phil talking passionately about anything was becoming one of his favourite pastimes.

They camped that night at the edge of the forest, where the desert sprawled out wide below them. Pleased to nearly be back in familiar territory, Dan had grinned at Phil and lain back in the grass to stare out at his home. He even caught a glimpse of two-tail the hawk soaring high above them, and he raised a hand to greet her like an old friend, getting a high screech in reply.

"So tell me, my Prince," Dan started as they waited for their pigeon meat to cook over their campfire later that evening, "If someone could go back to you a few months ago, and tell you that you'd be betrothed to the King of Thieves himself in a few months time, what would you have thought?"

Phil stared thoughtfully into their fire as he thought on Dan’s question, trying to thrust his mind back far enough to remember a time where a thought like that wouldn’t have caused some kind of butterflies in the pit of his stomach, but it was difficult when Phil had truly been enamoured with Dan for so long.

After a moment, though, he thought he had an answer.

“I would have thought you’d bewitched me,” Phil responded, cracking a warm smile and a laugh as he thought on a possibility like that. “I never thought I’d find love, after all. Knowing before I’d even met you that I would one day end up marrying you would strike me as completely wrong, because how? Surely, not for love, especially not for the King of Thieves,” Phil admitted, reaching over to nudge Dan playfully for how much had changed.

Phil’s smile faded a little as he thought about how sad he’d been back then, and added, “I would have wondered how I’d ended up with someone who surely wanted nothing more than to use me.”

His voice was said, but he hoped that Dan would understand as he shook the thoughts away like the troublesome gnats they were.

“But I don’t feel that way now. The angry me is gone. The person who thought I’d never have this… They don’t exist anymore. I’ve got you now, and I’m -- I’m happy you’ve got my heart,” Phil explained with another soft little grin, turning his head to kiss Dan on the cheek for good measure and soft reassurance. It didn’t help that Phil had noticed kisses to the cheek tended to make Dan go especially blushy, and it gave him a thrill each and every time.

As expected, Dan blushed, and Phil laughed before capturing Dan’s mouth in a proper kiss, humming into it and closing his eyes.

Phil didn’t think he was ever going to tire of Dan’s mouth against his.

After pulling away, Phil turned back to their cooking dinner, and returned the question to Dan.

"What about you, my thief? What would you have thought?"

Dan hummed in thought, trying to give the question a proper answer, just as Phil had given him. He leaned against Phil's side and helped him share our their food, pondering slowly.

"Honestly - I'm not sure what I'd have thought." Dan pursed his lips, thinking, and then he gave a low chuckle. "Probably would have congratulated myself on playing such a long con, assuming I was playing you for a fool. If you'd told me I was in love with you, though..." Dan shook his head, reached out to tuck Phil's fringe out of his eyes, "I probably would have been furious at myself, actually. I thought love made people weak, I always vowed I'd never fall for it. Turns out I'm just as big a fool as anyone else, though."

Dan leaned in to give Phil another kiss, and really, the fact they couldn't keep their hands off each other should probably be concerning. Dan couldn't bring himself to care, though. Instead, he nestled against Phil's side with a happy little sigh when he was done with his Prince’s mouth.

"I'm glad you taught me the good side of love. And I'm determined to prove that you are most certainly loveable, my Prince." Dan wrapped his free arm around Phil's shoulders, bringing him into his chest. "No one will ever use you again, not with me at your side. I'm sure I can be quite… threatening, if I set my mind to it." His eyes narrowed. "You won't be getting any other suitors on my watch."

Phil was never going to get over the affectionate way that Dan touched him, leaning into the way his thief brushed his hair out of his eyes and then kissed him briefly, reassuring Phil that he didn't have to fear not being loved or being used anymore. Dan would take care of him. Phil knew and trusted in that, laughing a bit as Dan snuggled into him.

"I'm glad to have taught you the good side of love,” Phil admitted in return. “But if we're being fair here, I'm glad you taught me the good side of it as well. I had been beginning to wonder if it was even all that real, despite seeing my parents and brother being so happy,” he added thoughtfully, reaching out for Dan’s hand across his waist and rubbing his finger across his knuckles lightly. “So thank you, my thief, for giving me your heart. Perhaps we really have saved each other after all," he mused, sighing as he stretched his legs out in front of him and stared out at the quiet night sky.

They were about to venture out into what was potentially the most dangerous part of their journey, for how exposed they were about to be, taking breaks in the middle of the day constantly to avoid the worst of the desert heat. The only upside was that Phil didn’t mind that part so much anymore, not when he was feeling so secure in his relationship with Dan, now.

Dan smiled, pressing his face into Phil's hair again to hide it. He liked the idea that they'd saved each other, liked the way that balanced them out. It made them equals, and that was one of the first things that Dan had noticed about Phil -- he truly believed they were equal, despite how Dan could be seen as so far below him in their society. He'd never had any airs or graces, and that was one of the many things Dan loved about him.

"With you around, by the way,” Phil murmured for good measure, “I'm more than certain I won't be having any more suitors. You're quite terrifying in your possessiveness of me, my love. Don't fret. I won't be going anywhere regardless."

Dan chuckled at Phil's comment, pulling back from his hair to lean over him. "Terrifying, am I? I can't help that I want to keep you all to myself,” he complained, and without another word, Dan determinedly reached for their now-empty dinner bowls and settled them safely out of reach, before he wound his arms around Phil and dragged him forcefully into his lap. Dan settled himself back against a tree trunk and spread his legs so Phil could nestle between them, cradling him against his chest.

"There," Dan murmured with a nip to his ear, "Mine, and don't you forget it." He knew Phil had no plans to go anywhere, but Dan wanted to make his point more than clear as be tightened his grip around Phil.

Phil squealed, eyes going wide, as Dan very suddenly reached out for him and plopped Phil down in his lap. It wasn't the first time Dan had done something like that, but his shows of strength were usually used in more provocative situations. Regardless, they always made Phil breathless and kind of turned on. As Dan settled back against his tree trunk, spreading his legs to forcefully make Phil rest more properly in his arms, Phil closed his eyes and sighed. He loved the way Dan could make him feel so safe.

"You should sleep, my Prince,” Dan stated after a moment. “I can take first watch, and we have to be up early to travel before the sun reaches its high point." He glanced down over the desert below them, smiling a little. "We're maybe three days away from my cavern, if we make good time."

"I suppose, if you aren't tired," Phil murmured thankfully, nuzzling into Dan's neck because he liked the way it felt to press his nose there. "I am feeling rather tired myself. Wake me up for second watch, though. No more skimping out on either of us," Phil insisted, pressing a kiss to Dan's exposed skin, and then settling back in more firmly, his legs wrapped around Dan's waist as carefully as he could manage, bum on the floor between his legs.

"Besides, this is rather comfortable. I'd rather not move just yet if that's okay with you," he added, closing his eyes as he began to rest. "You can be my pillow for once."

"I promise I'll make a much better pillow than you," Dan promised with a low snort. "At least I won't force you to shift around every five minutes." Nevertheless, Dan wrapped his arms more securely around Phil's back, enveloping him completely as Phil snuggled in close. He liked having Phil's head in his shoulder like that. It meant Dan could easily press his face into Phil's hair and breathe him in, even if it made him more tempted to fall asleep.

Dan straightened his back a little, sitting up so as not to actually fall asleep. He curled his fingers around Phil, tracing slow patterns against his back.

"I promise I'll wake you before sunrise," Dan reassured with a slow eye-roll. "I'm not tired now. Sleep, my Prince. I love you."

Saying those words with such easy familiarity had Dan smiling without even meaning to, and he couldn't resist dropping a kiss to the top of Phil's head. Then, he settled back down and glanced down at the desert spreading out below them, holding Phil against him, and gave a happy little sigh. Almost back to his home, and then not much further on to Phil's.

Dan knew he'd have to stop off at his cavern to drop off some of his more questionable items, and instead learn to be Dan Howell. He hoped Phil's immediate family wouldn't be too horrified to learn their son was betrothed to the King of Thieves, seeing as they already knew Dan's identity, but it didn’t seem too likely when they’d already pretty much accepted him. Still, Dan smirked a little.

It was the King's fault for suggesting they go after the dragon together, anyway. He only had himself to blame.

Dan settled back more comfortably, watching as the moon glinted pale through the last of the forest canopy, and settled himself in place for the next few hours until he woke Phil with a kiss to trade places.

Phil mumbled a quick return of the now familiar phrase, and, with a soft smile on his face, allowed himself to drop to sleep.

**

They travelled in the desert for Dan's estimated three days, stopping for rests in the afternoons for lunch, and continuing on until sundown until they finally reached Dan's cavern. Dan went hunting once or twice with Phil watching on and learning as best he could in the low heat, but the closer they got to home, the more anxious Phil became.

Still, by the time they had reached Dan’s cavern, Phil couldn’t seem to work up the energy to argue that they should continue on to the palace. He was far too tempted to have another stay in his thief’s desert home. He hadn't had nearly enough time in Dan's cavern yet, after all, and after today, travel home would only take one more day.

Surely, the kingdom could survive just one more day?

Phil didn’t really get the chance to fully make the choice anyway, as, missing the sand dune that hid Dan’s cavern entirely, Phil only stopped at the feel of Dan’s hand tucking in his under the hot desert sun. Blinking rapidly and turning to face where Dan was leading him, Phil realized that they were nearly home.

 _Home_. Dan’s home was home, and the thought of that was everything.

Phil felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, butterflies erupting in his stomach as he stared at the place where he’d had his first intimate encounter with his thief. This was where everything had started, in so many ways. Phil still couldn’t believe that any of this was real.

As with last time, Dan was quick to comfort Phil when it came to facing his fear in traversing Dan’s narrow entryway, and allowed Phil to go in first through the small passageway so that he wouldn’t be afraid of Dan’s body blocking the way forward.

This time, however, Phil was far less afraid of the passageway, knowing as he did what was on the other side, and while panic squeezed at his chest while he made the quick crawl through, it was nowhere near as bad as the panic Phil had felt the first time.

Soon enough, he was standing on the other side of the tunnel, grinning as he once again took in the sight of Dan’s rather beautiful home. The hole in his ceiling revealed just as glorious a view as Phil remembered, and the piles and piles of scrolls and treasure and rugs scattered about the cave were almost more wondrous than they had been last time.

Phil’s gaze stopped on the trunk where Dan kept his most precious of items, and he felt his heart clench happily to know what was in there.

Not bothering to wait for permission from Dan as his thief appeared behind him out of the passage, Phil immediately strode forward towards the pile of scrolls nearest to him, and started to look through them.

He hadn’t had nearly enough time to explore all that was Dan’s home the last time he’d been here.

"You've never told me. Do you have more than one hideout, Dan?" Phil wondered. "This one is clearly your most important, but you can't expect me to believe that this is all you have. You nagged me far too often in the capital to make the day trip back and forth so often," he said, humming as his fingers trailed over scroll after scroll, flicking through familiar names and histories that he’d read so often in school.

It made Phil feel connected to Dan in the strangest of ways when they’d done so much more.

Dan crawled through the narrow passageway after Phil, pausing to reassemble the rocks and stones that covered the entryway behind them. When he made it through to his cavern, he found that Phil had already made himself quite at home, sitting buried in Dan's collection of history scrolls. Dan smiled as he came through.

Looking at Phil sitting amongst his belongings felt _right_. Like they'd finally come home.

Dan couldn't get too comfortable yet, though. They still had to make the journey to the Palace.

"You got me," Dan confessed with a little grin to answer Phil's questions. He moved to sit by Phil, watching as he traced lines across the ancient scrolls that Dan had stolen from various libraries about Morellia. "I do have other hideouts. This cavern is my home, but I have a base in just about every city as well, where I stay if I've got a target there. Like you, for example."

Dan smirked a bit.

"Perhaps one day I'll show you my place in the capital. I think you'll see why it's a bit hard to reach -- in fact, shall I let you guess?" Dan's eyes twinkled as he glanced at Phil. "I'll give you a hint -- you've probably walked under it far more times than you can count,” he teased, before standing to go about his plans around his cavern.

They were almost to the palace, now. Surely, if they made the trip sooner rather than later, Dan would be one step closer to having Phil all to himself again.

Phil turned to Dan with raised brows, trying to think where in the world Dan could be talking about. His mind flashed back to the first time he'd cornered his thief and how he'd gone to escape across the rooftops. There were a few landmarks in Phil's city that Dan could be speaking of, however, and so his brow furrowed as he tried to think.

Why did it not surprise him, however, that Dan seemed to live up high? His thief always seemed to find the hardest and most brilliant places to hide himself away, tucked away in small crawl places and now, apparently, pressed in above the rest of the cities inhabitants.

Smiling ruefully, Phil shook his head. "I suppose it shouldn't surprise me, but I've no clue where you're speaking of, my thief. Have you been far closer to me than I've thought this whole time?" Phil questioned, putting down the scrolls he’d been studying to follow Dan’s movements around his cave.

It seemed his thief had plans already to take off soon, and Phil couldn’t help feeling a little bit disappointed that they wouldn’t be staying in Dan’s cave for the night like he’d been hoping, though he _was_ anxious to get back home.

Dan grinned, proud when Phil had no idea where he'd been staying in the city. He glanced up from where he was readying a bag, watching with bright eyes as Phil approached.

"Sort of, yes. I wasn't staying in the Palace, never dared to enter there until you took me inside our garden, but I stayed close in… other ways." His lips twitched. "You know the garrison of the Royal Guard? Near the East Gate? There's a little nook under a chimney there. I conceal it well enough, and as far as I know, no one else has ever found it. Chances are I've been sleeping on top of your office as Captain, and you had no idea I was there this whole time."

Dan chuckled, setting down his pack so he could properly gauge Phil's reaction to knowing the criminal he'd been so hell-bent on catching had in fact been so near this whole time. It tickled Dan, a lot. He was proud of his skills of evasion.

Phil cocked his head, having almost expected Dan to say that he'd been just under his nose in the Palace, but when he confirmed that that wasn't true, Phil turned his mind elsewhere, wondering in what other places Dan could hide himself away and still consider himself close to Phil. He straightened as Dan mentioned the east gate guard garrison, his eyes narrowing and a small smile spreading across his lips.

"You didn't," Phil replied, shocked in the best way. "Daniel Howell, the King of Thieves has _not_ been hiding just over my head for over a year now!" he complained, shaking his head with a loud laugh as he thought about that, pondering over the small spot near the chimney just over his office that must be filled with jewels and gold, and yet Phil had never known. His thief was so quiet Phil also hadn't ever even heard a peep from him, let alone any movement where Dan must live above his head, essentially. All that time spent angrily pondering where the King of Thieves must have been, and he'd been right there above Phil's head.

"You little brat," he teased, shaking his head as he took Dan's arm and pulled him in. "So all that time I was missing you, you could have walked right into my office and no one would have been any the wiser," Phil mused, wrapping an arm around Dan's waist to keep him close. He pressed his lips just next to Dan's ear, and whispered, "Perhaps we'll have to make that a thing, when we're apart, when you have to be the King of Thieves and I the Captain of the Royal Guard. You won't be so far away after all if you're stationed in my city. You could just pop right on down into my office."

Phil felt Dan shiver, and grinned as he pulled away only to let Dan go.

Dan laughed delightedly at Phil's reaction, his heart warm to see his Prince so thrilled by the knowledge that Dan had been so close all this time. "What can I say?" He teased lightly, eyes glittering, "I am the best, after all. I'll bet you had absolutely no idea I was sitting right above your head all those times you paced about moaning about how you couldn't catch me. It was rather entertaining, I must say."

Dan drew in a little breath when Phil pulled him in to whisper right by his ear. He loved that Phil could still surprise him with little movements like that, catching him off guard and tugging him in. Dan leaned against him until he pulled away again, eyes dancing at the thought. "Oh, I would _love_ to be in your office. The King of Thieves really would have infiltrated the Guard then, hm?" Dan smirked again, eyeing Phil with a smug look. "...Although I might have already snuck into the garrison. Three times. Could do with checking your guard, by the way, there's one who's always drunk on his late shift. Easy to slip past. But I won't tell if you don't." He winked, unable to hold back another little laugh.

It was a bit annoying for Phil to have his fears confirmed regarding his guard. The worst part was he knew exactly which man Dan was talking about; his name was Gilbert, and they'd had more that one discussion concerning his drinking. There had been more than one promise made and broken already about how often and when he drank, which had resulted in Phil banning the man from certain shifts. The night shift had seemed a good fit for the other guards Phil had working then, but now it seemed they'd been turning a blind eye. Phil sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do with GIlbert in the long run. The man was old, though. Perhaps it was time Phil gave him his pension and sent him on his way.

Or… or he could just not, and Dan could visit him late at night. Phil was sure there would come a time when the two would want either their privacy, or, on Dan's behalf, a little bit of thrill in their lives.

Grinning at the thought, Phil merely stood back and watched as Dan went about -- doing whatever it was he was doing. Preparing for the Palace, Phil supposed.

Turning back to the pack, Dan sighed as he realised he was going to have to leave a lot of himself behind in becoming Daniel Howell. His plan was to leave all traces of the King of Thieves here, in this cavern, at least for now - when they were headed to the Palace, when he was playing the part of Daniel Howell. Phil’s betrothed.

Or at least, the public face of Phil’s betrothed. Dan would always be the King of Thieves, but Phil knew that, and that was all that really mattered.

Still, going about with his face showing was going to take some getting used to. Dan kept his three daggers on his person -- he wasn't quite trusting enough to leave them behind yet -- but he put away his curved knife. His cloak, too, he removed, and looked at it a little sadly. "I suppose I shouldn't bring this, if I'm to be Daniel Howell. At least for now."

Phil glanced at the cloak Dan was leaving behind and picked it up himself. It was just as heavy with gold as Phil had remembered it.

"If you can survive with disposing with a little bit of the incriminating evidence, perhaps it would be best if you kept it at least on your person," Phil argued quietly, already missing seeing it on his thief at all.

Glancing down at his cloak again, Dan allowed himself a pout. "You mean I _can't_ flaunt all my stolen treasures under the noses of those I've stolen from?" He sighed heavily, a little crease appearing in his brow, and went to a corner to kneel and unload the many trinkets in his pockets.

Gold and jewels and necklaces and scrolls were carelessly tossed into a pile, until Dan was left only with the ring and watch from Phil. He straightened, slinging his now-empty black cloak over his shoulders, and span back to face Phil, striking a pose. "What do you think? Will I do as your betrothed, my Prince?”

After a moment, Phil went and propped himself up on an ornate table Dan had sat off to one side, and watched as his thief carelessly cleared out his pockets in another random pile. Phil couldn't help that his eyes scanned over the trinkets, giggling as he recognized a ring that Brandon had been wearing. Phil hadn't noticed when Dan had nicked it, and he suddenly wondered if that was a thing the two did, stealing random items from each other merely because they could.

"You'll most definitely do as my betrothed," Phil agreed easily, grin wide as ever as he watched Dan scurry off to his pile of precious things, near where Dan had dropped of the furs from their packs. He didn't know how Dan could ask when Phil loved everything about Dan, but he supposed it wasn't just his own opinion that mattered any more.

Dan moved quickly through his cavern, back over to the pile of his most precious things that he kept by his sleeping furs, and spun to grin at Phil. “Well, good, because I don’t plan to let anyone else become your betrothed now. Also, there's one more thing to be done before we go--" Dan paused, then went over to his trunk of most precious things, bent down, and searched around, deep down, until he found--

There. Just what he’d been looking for.

Dan had almost forgotten he owned this, but with all the talk of betrothal over the past few days with Phil, it had come back to his mind. A ring, a small, poorly made, turning slightly green with age, copper ring, given to Dan so long ago he almost didn’t remember.

It wasn’t much, looked ridiculous beside the bright riches Dan had emptied from his cloak pockets just moments ago, but - it was important. A tiny thing, but important.

If Phil would have it.

Chewing his lip unsurely, Dan turned back to Phil, and held the ring out hesitantly. "Um. I truly never thought I'd have use for this, but, well, here we are. My Father gave it to me. It was his wedding ring to my mother. And I'm sure you'll have much fancier things planned, but -- well, you are my betrothed now, so." Dan looked down to the ground, a little embarrassed at the show of just how poor his family had been. Although copper, this was his father's greatest treasure. He held it out to Phil. "It's yours if you want it. Though I won't blame you if you'd rather keep that gaudy sapphire I gave you before."

Phil’s eyes widened when Dan approached him once more with a copper ring that was just beginning to turn green with age.

Phil's heart was absolutely racing, and he couldn't help the way his lips started to curl up as he graciously, and very carefully, accepted another family heirloom from Dan. His mouth was open in a small “o” of awe as he examined all the delicate features of the inlay, the poorly done engraving on the inside that declared Dan’s family name, and the way the copper had started to change with age as well.

Phil loved it. He loved every single thing about it, and he didn't hesitate to remove the gaudy promise ring Dan had given him to replace it with the dark band. For a moment, he could do nothing but stop and admire the way it looked on his finger, despite being almost a little too small.

It was perfect.

Without a second of hesitation, Phil took Dan’s hand in his and pressed the promise ring Dan had given him so long ago back into his palm, leaning in for good measure to kiss Dan and show him just how much Phil wanted this heirloom Dan had so willingly given him.

The kiss was slow, and passionate, and left both Dan and Phil breathless by the time that Phil pulled away.

“While this ring was given to me because it reminded you of my eyes, I want you to have it once again,” Phil explained quietly, still pressed so close to Dan’s face that he could see every single one of his eyelashes. Phil was grinning as he closed Dan’s fist over the ring, and held his hand in his, nuzzling his nose sweetly against Dan’s.

“While I loved that ring, your betrothal ring means so much more to me, and I’d rather hold this for the rest of my life than anything as gaudy and rich as the one you stole,” Phil explained. “I’d gladly take anything from you, regardless of where you’ve found it, but I want _this_ , above all else,” Phil insisted.

He’d keep both, if that was what Dan wanted, but he needed Dan to know that Phil didn’t need anything precious or rich. He just wanted what Daniel Howell had to give him, regardless of what that was.

"I've definitely got plans, and as royalty, there are customs. But this is my true wedding band, now and forever, and I'll wear it with the pride due to it."

Dan watched with something akin to awe as Phil pressed the sapphire ring back into his hands, promising Dan that he didn’t need it, that somehow - _somehow_ \- he’d rather wear the basic copper instead. It warmed Dan’s heart, a slow heat spreading through his chest and across his cheeks, turning that spot on his cheek a soft pink, and he was dimpling. He could feel the smile spreading unchecked across his face.

Phil just kept surprising Dan -- his priorities were so clearly on Dan, and not on anything more suited to his station. That was just one of the many reasons why Dan loved him.

This complete acceptance wasn’t something Dan had ever expected to find. Knowing that Phil had his back, was watching him every step of the way, knew to keep him safe and would do anything to protect him - that was so new to Dan, who had grown far too used to looking after himself over the years. It was a new sensation, to bend to Phil, to allow himself to be cared for, but the healing scars in his side showed well enough that Phil would always protect him.

If there was anyone Dan could be vulnerable with, it was Phil.

Dan said as much, softly, and took the sapphire back, glancing at it with warm eyes. "Mm, yes, I'll keep this one then. It really does remind me of your eyes." He glanced back at Phil, lips twitching.

"You asked me once when I stole it, how long I'd been admiring your eyes. It was embarrassingly early." He laughed a little. "Before I stole your grandfather's crown. Which, speaking of--"

Dan turned, then, back to his pile, giving his magnolia tree a little pat as he passed. Crouching slowly, he reached under a scroll in his still open chest, and removed the crown, twisted in silver and gold and glinting beautifully.

Phil grinned, excited to learn just how early on Dan had been admiring him, and was about to drag Dan back in for another kiss, another whispered “I love you,” just for them, when Dan declared that he was getting Phil his grandfather's crown.

Phil longed to leave it with Dan, a reminder for both of them and an object Phil didn't think he deserved any longer, but he knew his family missed it dearly, particularly Phil's father, who missed his Dad far more than words could say. Phil had only known his grandfather a short time -- on that note, Phil was still annoyed with the Duke for presuming to know Phil, to know Phil's hero.

Phil hadn't known his grandfather long enough to view him as his hero.

Dan stood and carried it carefully to where Phil was sitting on the desk, and reached up to rest it gently on Phil's head. "There,” he breathed. "Back in its rightful place. I can think of no one more worthy to wear it than you, Phil Lester."

Skin prickling as Dan propped the crown down on top of Phil's head, he blushed furiously, reaching up quickly to pull it away and hold it in his hands. "No," he disagreed quickly. "I don't - I don't deserve to wear his crown." Phil had his own crown back in the palace that he wore during important events or during audiences with the people, so it wasn't completely strange to wear one for him, but it was incredibly intimidating to wear his grandfather's, not when Phil still felt so utterly unworthy of it. Not when he still felt like he had so much making up to his people to do first.

Dan sighed at Phil’s refusal of the crown, pressing it into Phil's fingers instead when he tried to give it back. He looked intently into Phil's eyes, tracking the hints of fear and timidity he found there, wondering just where exactly that stemmed from.

Surely Phil must know he was the best of his class -- the only one who actually tried to make any decent changes to help his people? Surely he must know that?

"You're more deserving than anyone else," Dan said quietly. "From what I've seen. You do know you're the only one of your class to do any actual good for those less fortunate than yourself? Or you at least try. I couldn't love you if not." Dan leaned in then, pressing a small kiss to Phil's cheek. "You'll always be the best to me, my Prince."

He leaned back, though, not putting any more pressure on Phil if he didn't want it. Instead, Dan turned back to packing, leaving the crown resting lightly in Phil’s hands.

Phil gulped, staring up into Dan's eyes slightly disbelievingly. It was difficult not to believe him, though, when Dan was telling Phil that he didn't think he could even love Phil if Phil didn't try and help the poor. Still, Phil felt that prickling of shame that he'd hated the poor for as long as he had. There weren't meant to be any more class differences, and yet Phil had contributed to those differences continuing to exist.

He looked at the crown Dan still had pressed into his hands, and sighed as he took it, pressing it carefully into one of the two bags he still carried. His family would be happy to see it returned home regardless of anything else, and so Phil tried to just accept the fact that Dan thought Phil deserved it at all.

Dan went back to sifting through the rest of his belongings until he felt that he’d got rid of everything most incriminating. It was impossible to be completely free of everything he'd stolen, but Dan thought he'd got rid of most things, at least enough to get by in the Palace, to adorn himself as the simple commoner Daniel Howell.

His weapons were still hidden on his body, of course. He wasn’t about to enter a Palace unarmed.

"Ok, I think that's everything I need." Dan turned back to Phil with a soft smile and extended a hand. "I'm ready to go and be Daniel Howell, if you're ready to accept me. We've got a princess to save."

Phil was just turning back to face Dan when Dan declared that he’d finished packing and was ready to go. More disappointed than Phil probably should have been, when he’d wanted nothing more than to get home for more days than he could say, now, Phil took one last, long look around Dan’s cavern, stopping to stare thoughtfully up at the way the sun was just beginning its slow descent over the skyline, carrying dusk with it, and sighed once more as he looked away from the beautiful view that Dan owned.

Dan couldn't resist smiling at the way Phil sent a final longing glance around his cavern. He bumped his hand against Phil's affectionately, hoping to remove the last lingering trace of sadness in his eyes. "Are you going to miss my home, Phil?" Dan teased. "I promise I have plans to have you back here soon enough. It's as much yours as it is mine, now."

Phil hummed in acknowledgement, before finally turning back to Dan with a tiny little grin. “That’s good to know,” he murmured in response, before finally jumping down from his seat on Dan’s too ornate table. Slowly, he took Dan’s hand in his own.

"And just for the record,” Phil murmured, leaning in close to Dan once more, lifting his free hand to tilt Dan’s chin up and force him to look at Phil. “I'll always be ready to accept you.”

Leaning in those last few inches, Phil took Dan’s mouth in a tender kiss, and let his eyes drift closed.

"Now,” he said when he drew away. “Let's go save my sister-in-law."

**

“So,” Dan asked, much later, long after night had fallen, and he and Phil began to approach the seemingly shut down city, likely due to Phil’s orders. “How do you want to play this? Are you going to just go and march in there as the Prince, and demand the quickest transport to the Palace, or would you rather I sneak us in? We can both wear our hoods, if you want to avoid the attention,” Dan offered quietly.

Having Phil, the Prince, to get Dan in wherever he wanted would always be a plus, but not always ideal. Especially not in a crisis like this, mostly unattended and still sore and wounded as he and Phil were.

Phil’s eyes were shrewd as he considered Dan’s question, taking a long, deep look at the city walls as they approached them. He was relieved to finally be home, to hopefully nearly have this whole situation over and done with, but he was also cautious, just as Dan and the Guard had taught him over the years.

Perhaps it wasn’t the smartest idea to just go bursting inside of the Palace declaring his name when there were surely still those out there who’d have him dead before he could save the Princess and the rest of Phil’s kingdom.

"I think it would be safer to wait on acknowledgement that the Prince has returned. For all I know, the news has spread, and there will people out for my blood," Phil decided, pulling up his hood for good measure and ducking his head as he moved in closer to Dan's side. He trusted his thief to get them back inside the city walls the same he'd trusted his thief to get them out.

Nodding his head in agreement with Phil’s reasoning, Dan pulled his own hood low over his face, took Phil’s hand once more securely in his, and started to lead him gently away from the guards at the gates and over towards the part of the wall they’d scaled before.

Sneaking into the city, Dan knew how to do.

For the first time, Phil had to help Dan to scale the brick due to the pull of the still-healing wounds in his side, but once he was up and over, with Phil dropping to his side next to him, Dan took hold of Phil’s hand once again.

“Ready?” he asked with a teasing little grin, waiting for Phil to shoot him a grin back and reply with an easy, “Ready!”

The second that Dan shouted, “Run,” they were both speeding through the streets of the capital city. They skirted through side-streets like they had the time before, avoiding the common roads as both Dan and Phil kept their heads low.

It was the most exhilarated Phil had ever felt, and he would have laughed had he not been trying his best to avoid anyone taking particular notice of him and Dan. Instead, he grinned like a lunatic.

Despite how late it was, the streets were not as empty as Phil might have been expecting them to be. There were a lot of nighttime dealings going on, crimes that Phil had to turn a blind eye to for now, and some sick people laying in the middle of the streets that made Phil feel nothing more than guilt. It had been royal drama that had caused his people’s pain, and Phil wanted nothing more than to fix it now.

Luckily, he was nearly home now. If all went well… the dragon scale Phil had brought home would cure everybody.

He could only hope so.

By the time Dan and Phil reached the Palace walls, Phil was beyond ready to get home and save his people.

"This way," Dan murmured, keeping his hand clasped tight around Phil's as he led him over to the Palace walls. They were back near their garden, where the fountain lay, and Dan knew where to watch for the guards. He’d become quite familiar with their schedule sneaking in to see Phil those few times.

He grinned at the memory, at the realization that he wouldn’t necessarily have to sneak in anymore, and he decided he would continue on doing just that. He could be both Daniel Howell, Prince Philip’s Courter, and the King of Thieves, after all.

He could already see it now, appearing at Phil’s balcony swathed in his black cloak, glaring menacingly through the glass until Phil laughed and let him, tugging Dan in for a sweet kiss.

The thought of it, the very idea of it, sent a thrill up Dan’s spine like no other, and he gripped tighter to Phil’s hand once more.

He could really have this. This was really his.

As soon as there was a gap in the guard’s schedule, just as Dan had predicted, he allowed Phil to help him up over the wall once again, and jumped back down on the other side, sticking close to the shadows as Phil joined him.

The garden was wonderfully familiar, still one of the most beautiful things Dan had ever seen, and at the sight of it he once again couldn’t help thinking about the first time he’d entered it to see Phil. The memory was a good one, just like nearly every single one Dan had with Phil. He turned to Phil, smiling, and took the time to pull him into a sweet kiss by their fountain.

It felt only right that they have that one more time. A few more moments away from the Princess couldn’t hurt, when they still had a week and a half before the curse took her life…

Phil had no complaints; at least, if the way that he cupped Dan’s cheeks and kissed him back was any indication. Sighing against Phil’s lips, Dan nipped at his bottom one one last time before finally pulling away.

The two shared one last soft, lazy grin, before Dan was taking Phil’s hand once more, and leading him on their way to the servants’ entrance. Dan kept his head down, his hood low, and his cloak tight around him as he stalked protectively in front of Phil as they snuck inside.

The kitchen staff were too busy to pay either of them any mind, but as they moved further and further inside, they both began to pick up on the rather unsettling quality to the air that had began to settle upon the castle walls since the two had left. The curse lay heavier here than it had in the city outside.

Quite suddenly, the urgency of their quest seemed all the more important, and they pushed steadily through the servants halls and up towards the upper rooms where Cornelia likely still lay.

As they entered such halls, Dan allowed himself to fall back some, and murmured lowly to Phil, “Now this is your territory, my Prince. I’m right here though, as ever.”

Dan gave Phil’s palm a soft stroke from where he continued to grip it, and nodded to him with a soft smile when Phil hesitated and glanced back at him.

Smiling back, Phil nodded once, and took the lead. He was quick to push back his own hood now he was so close to their goal, knowing the route to Cornelia’s rooms rather well despite not living on the same side of the Palace as her, and noting that he and Dan… were rather alone in the halls here.

He could hear the soft moans and cries of royals in the rooms he passed, avoided the eye of his guard, and continued forward as if he were on a mission; because he most definitely still was.

The dragon scale Phil had managed to capture was a soft weight of a reminder in Phil's trouser pocket, and he reached to press his fingers to it now as he grew closer and closer to where he knew Cornelia to be staying.

Just another few halls to turn down, and then, before Phil knew it, he was standing in his old place in front of Cornelia’s rooms with Dan his tag-along behind him, their hands pressed together this time unlike the last time they’d approached Phil’s family.

This time, they had an unbreakable union, and Phil was not leaving Dan behind.

There were four guards placed outside of Cornelia’s rooms, and while they stared in surprise at Phil’s clearly surprising presence, they didn't say a word. They remained quietly at their post as Phil turned to face Dan.

“Push back your hood,” he commanded quietly of his thief. “Tonight… you are Daniel Howell,” he whispered close to Dan’s ear for good measure, and reached up with his free hand to push back the soft cotton to reveal Dan’s face to everyone.

Dan took in a soft, shuddering breath. Letting down his hood here still felt so alien - like something he shouldn’t do, should never be safe enough to do.

But he was with his Prince, and Phil was right. Daniel Howell did not need to hide.

Taking another breath, Dan nodded, letting Phil pull down his hood.

His betrothed, now until they became officially married, and then Dan would be his husband.

Despite the heavy atmosphere in the palace, Phil couldn’t help grinning at the very thought, and he squeezed Dan’s hand in his in soft reassurance.

“Are you ready?” Phil asked his thief, aware that despite how many times the two had asked each other that question, it had never quite carried as much weight as it did just then.

Dan and Phil were about to save the kingdom, together, and Dan was about to officially step forward into Phil’s world. He knew that it was a big step, for both of them.

“I’m ready,” Dan agreed, after a brief hesitation, nodding fiercely at Phil, and shoving him for good measure back towards Cornelia’s bedroom doors.

Turning cautiously, Phil reached one tentative hand into his pocket, and pressed his waiting palm to the dragon scale there, before looking directly into the eyes of one of the guards stood in front of him, and nodding for him to let Phil in.

The guard didn’t hesitate for even a moment before he did so, and as the door swung open, Phil could feel a tiny smile beginning to bloom across his face.

He was home, and he’d brought Dan with him.

**

When Cornelia’s bedroom doors opened to Dan and Phil, Dan watched as Phil walked in, shoulders pushed back and head held high, resplendent as the Prince. It left Dan in almost awe to see how easily his Prince could make the switch back to regal, and he grinned, knowing how slovenly he could really be.

For his part, though, Dan walked in as simply as he always had, knowing that the people in the room before them already knew who Dan truly was. No use hiding himself before them.

As the door fell shut behind them, thanks to the guard who’d let them in, Dan took in the familiar faces from before. The King and Queen, as well as Martyn, were all sat about in the Princess’ rooms, with Martyn sat in bed beside her holding her hand, and the King and Queen weeping silently by the window. When they heard Dan and Phil’s entrance, however, they turned with a sharp intake of surprised breath, before seeming to realize who was here.

There was silence for all of a minute, and then, quite abruptly, the Queen was pulling away from her husband’s arms and rushing to her son’s side. Dan didn’t even have a chance to blink before the Queen was dragging Phil into her arms, dislodging Dan’s hold on his hand.

He would have been more annoyed if he didn’t understand just how long it had been since she’d seen him, and known that he was safe.

He’d kept his promise, at least. He’d brought her son back alive.

“We’ve been so worried!” the Queen cried as she clutched at Phil, holding his head tight to her chest. “Your ravens came, but there was so long with no word from you,” she berated her son. “Are you well? Are you harmed?” she asked, not even giving Phil a chance to get in a word edgewise, which made Dan grin and laugh to himself.

At least he could be proud in saying that, for the most part, Phil was unharmed. He had dropped his own cane for the run through the city, but his side still hurt occasionally, even if there were merely bruised scabs where the wounds had been.

Phil nearly collapsed into his mum's hold when she ran to him and pulled him in, hugging her back equally as hard. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed his family, how scared he'd been he wouldn't make it, until he was standing in her arms peering out at the rest of his family. His brother was at Cornelia's bed side, and Cornelia's face was pale and drawn.

She didn't appear to have moved an inch since Phil had left nearly three weeks ago.

Laughing weakly at all of his mum’s questions, Phil merely shook his head against his mum’s chest, and held her tighter in his arms still.

“No, mum. I’m not hurt. I promise,” he reassured her, and sighed as her own arms seemed to tighten and she pressed her cheek to the top of Phil’s head, sniffling softly.

“Thank God. Thank God,” she murmured over and over again, refusing to pull away just yet.

From over her shoulder, Phil could see his father smiling and trying not to cry, while his brother merely stared in apparent numb shock, as if he hadn’t expected Phil to actually return at all. The thought made Phil laugh and hide a chuckle in his mum’s shoulder, and he closed his eyes as he held on for just a little bit longer.

While Phil and his mum hugged it out, Dan watched Chris the magician emerge from a room off to the side, a magical chain around his ankle that kept him secured to this room. Dan felt rather proud that the royal family had taken his advice on keeping Chris locked up at least until Dan and Phil had returned.

Chris’ eyes gleamed as he started mockingly at Dan. Dan, for his part, sent him a dangerous glare in return -- they would be having words, and soon. As it was, Chris might still be necessary, as he said in his oily voice, “And the dragon scale? Did you get it?”

Dan moved then, fluidly stepping up to Phil's side. "We did," he answered sternly, "As we said we would."

There was another little gasp, and then Martin was moving desperately towards his brother. "Where is it? Have you got it now? Can you save her?" he asked, his voice a hollow echo of what it had once been, desperate for nothing more than to have his loved one back.

For the first time since Dan had known of the man’s existence, he felt nothing but pity and pain for him. Dan wasn’t sure what he would have done had Phil been in Princess Cornelia’s place.

The Queen stepped back from Phil, then, finally releasing her son from her hold, and while Phil didn’t want her to go, wasn’t quite ready to be missing from her once safe embrace, he stepped back as well. Swiftly, his hand found Dan’s once more, needing him to help hold him steady, and didn’t miss the way his mother’s eyes glanced between the rings on each of their fingers.

They could talk about that later. Much later. But for now--

“I’ve got it,” he told his brother. “As for it curing her… we’ll just have to see. I only know what the Sorcerer has told us,” Phil explained, not wanting to get his brother’s hopes up despite the way his own heart was beating frantically away in his chest.

He’d promised he’d do this for his brother, and he would. He’d save Cornelia, and their kingdom, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Digging in his pocket once more, Phil pulled free the dragon scale, and held it up to shimmer in the light.

The Sorcerer’s eyes glinted maniacally as he took in the way the scales glittered at them all, but Dan was glaring at him, that much Phil could see, and nothing would keep Phil from seeing the item finally placed securely on Cornelia’s forehead.

Martyn was staring at it in absolute dismay, his eyes watering and his fingers clearly itching at his sides to reach out and take it. Phil offered it to him in one gentle gesture, and smiled.

“Take it, Martyn. It’s yours,” Phil promised him, and watched as his brother reverently moved forward and took it carefully in both hands.

Phil couldn’t blame him when Martyn did nothing other than stare at it. There were dark bruises under his eyes, and he was far thinner than he’d been before Phil had left. It was clear he’d been torturing himself over his lover’s body. Phil, for the first time in his life, knew exactly how Martyn must have felt, having first hand knowledge of thinking Dan had died on more than one occasion following the dragon’s attack.

“And the Duke?” the King asked rather suddenly, distracting them all from Martyn’s personal struggle. “What of him? We sent him to you hoping he’d have some kind of truth about the witch --”

Phil shook his head before his father could even finish talking.

“No knowledge, other than that the Witch gave her followers special gifts for being in her service. Probably why Cornelia’s parents offered their daughter to her. But other than that, the Duke was nothing to us. His body lies dead at the bottom of the mountain,” Phil explained as numbly as possible.

No one in the room batted an eyelash.

“He wanted the crown, whether he was working with the witch or not. That’s where he belongs.”

From beside him, Phil could see Dan nodding fiercely, glaring around the room until he realized that no one was objecting to what he and Phil had done. Then, he seemed to settle and relax for the first time, seeming to realize that no one here cared who Dan was.

He was one of them now.

Suddenly, Martyn whirled on the Sorcerer.

“And you’re sure this will work?” he asked -- demanded, might have been more accurate. “This will cure her?”

The Sorcerer raised his hands in a gesture of goodwill, and then bowed to the entire room.

“I assure you, it will cure everyone. You must merely set it upon her forehead, and see for yourself.”

There was a palpable fear among the entire room as everyone held their breath and waited to see what Martyn would do. For all they knew, this would kill Cornelia, but it was their only hope, their only chance, and Dan had _promised_.

Dan had promised. Phil could believe that.

He squeezed Dan’s fingers in his, and watched as a steely, determined look came into his brother's eyes.

Without another word, he nodded to himself, turned around, and made his way back to Cornelia’s side.

The entire room held their breath as they waited, and then, quite carefully, Martyn placed the dragon scale in the middle of the Princess’ forehead.

The effect was instantaneous. While only moments before, the Princess had looked gray, and her breathing far too shallow for anyone to trust in, her pallor came back and she seemed to take in a very deep breath, before the rise and fall of her chest settled into a more normal rhythm.

All around her, the Palace seemed to come back to life, that heavy presence that Dan and Phil had been able to feel the minute they’d arrived started to lift, and a darkness began to move up and out of the walls, dissipating into nothingness.

As the curse began to lift, Cornelia opened her eyes with a gasp, and stared up in wonder at Martyn’s face.

Phil, meanwhile, was crying, his hold on Dan’s hand as tight as ever, as they watched on from the sidelines.

Phil had no more chance to react to anything before Cornelia was opening her eyes, and the entire family was rushing to crowd around her bed. Dan's hand remained firm in Phil's as he was pushed aside, and Phil squeezed his fingers with a blazing smile as he turned back to him.

Their mission was complete.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… we are here. Final chapter!! I’m honestly so emotional, this story has been such an incredibly long journey but one I’m so incredibly proud of and I know Elizajane is too. Thank you so, so much to everyone who has been along on this epic journey with us, to everyone who has left us feedback on AO3 or tumblr or even just liked a chapter, everything means so much to the both of us and the reception of this story has been fantastic.
> 
> Now, we have a slight proposition to run by you guys. This is the first story that Elizajane and I ever wrote together, and as such it is very close to both our hearts. Also, we spent so much time editing each chapter and piecing the story together for posting that it has grown into something we’re really very proud of, and us such, we have been considering possibly reworking this story into something we could self-publish together.  
> So we’re asking you, our readers: how would you feel about us taking this down to turn it into something we could self-publish? I know some of you have already said in the comments that we could do this, and this means the absolute world to both of us, but please be honest with how you would feel if we did this as your opinions are important to the both of us
> 
> And one final thing: the most incredible silentorator has made a cover for this fic!! The art is absolutely beautiful and we were both shocked and so so happy when we saw it, it’s beautiful and more than we could ever have expected. Please click on this link to go and see it: http://silentorator.tumblr.com/post/164372031120/a-cover-for-the-story-steal-my-heart-steal-my
> 
> And now, enjoy the final chapter!!

**Four Days Later**

Standing in front of the Royal Hall at Cornelia and Martyn’s wedding reception this time around was a very different experience. For one, neither Phil nor Martyn had been certain they would ever get here, and for two, Phil was very much so not alone for the first time at a public appearance. 

Next to him stood Daniel Howell, proud and resplendent in the royal blue robes that Phil had dressed him in, hair styled back and face painted over in makeup that only enhanced his features, but changed none of them. On their fingers lay two matching pairs of rings -- the rings they had gifted each other, and the royal betrothal rings Phil had promised Dan they could get rid of once they were married. 

They were two ghastly looking purple and green stained metals that were given to every Royal betrothal, and while neither male could wait to be rid of it, custom demanded that its presence be included if Dan or Phil ever wanted their betrothal to be taken seriously. 

Phil’s mother had given them the two a mere few hours after they’d returned from their mission to save the Princess, offering them both a quick wink before scurrying off to take care of whatever else needed to be taken care of in the Royal City. 

It had been an honest relief to receive them so soon, and while Dan had put up a fight at wearing them, he’d given in at Phil’s insistence and promise that they’d be rid of them soon enough. This way, no one could fight them on their status as betrothed, which Phil thought was secretly the real reason that Dan had given in so easily in the end. 

Now, they were stood among all the finery of a royal wedding, watching on as Martyn and Cornelia had their first dance. 

The last four days had truly been hectic, and Phil still couldn’t quite believe everything that had happened. The music around them was almost too cheery for all that Dan and Phil had been through, and yet Martyn and Cornelia seemed happy at least. 

Having Dan’s hand in his was definitely helping to make Phil happy as well, even as he thought back to all that they had been through. 

After Cornelia had been saved that night, much had happened. Dan and Phil had been rushed to Phil’s bed chambers for a much needed bath and a rest, and while they’d soaked together in the tub, relaxing for the first time in the last few days, a healer had come to look at Dan’s wounds. Dan had forced Phil to cover his private bits with some bubbles while he himself climbed out of Phil’s tub with no shame, bearing his left side to the healer as if it were the natural thing to do. 

Phil had been relieved when the healer had reassured that there was nothing wrong with the cuts; no dark magic, poison, or infection, and they would heal up into three very nice scars soon enough, and might have dragged Dan into a rather enthusiastic and relieved kiss the minute the man was gone. Dan hadn’t complained, climbing into Phil’s lap in the tub, and having his way with him. 

They’d retired to Phil’s rather large bed not long after, Phil’s mother sneaking in only once to drop off their rings for them, and then sneaking back out. 

That night they slept fitfully, unused to the comforts of royal life after so long living out in the wild, and when morning came, they were thrown back into the chaos and mayhem of palace life. 

Dan… had not been enjoying it very much just yet, not that Phil could blame him. Being in the Palace meant adhering to the Palace customs, and that meant no more parading around in his dark brown cloak, or scuttling up to the rafters whenever he pleased. No, this time, Dan actually had to attend to the royals around him, be polite to the people he’d been stealing from for most of his life, and make easy and polite small talk with them while Phil went about his business.

It was driving Dan crazy.

These were people he’d broken into the houses of countless times, stealing their most precious possessions and running off cackling into the night. Never mind that when Dan  _ did _ reveal himself in public, it was usually to incite fear. Threats fell far more easily from his tongue than polite epithets.

But this was Phil’s world, now. And Dan wanted a place here. He was just going to have to learn how to be polite.

Perhaps one of the most difficult things was the change in his appearance, though. As soon as they’d finished their first bath and Dan’s cuts had been checked, Phil’s next order of business had been to sit Dan down and get to work on his face. He’d trimmed Dan’s hair and painted gentle patterns onto his skin, hiding some of the more visible scars, skillfully applying touches here and there to soften Dan’s face from the battle-wearied, sun-drenched life he’d led so far.

They’d also decided it made sense to let Dan’s hair fall in its natural curls, rather than Dan’s usual attempts to have it lying flat and straight. Much to Dan’s displeasure.

All in all, every time Dan caught sight of his reflection, he startled at this person he did not know. It also made him look younger, closer to his real age, and for a while Dan worried that people would think him too immature for this, not yet ready for Phil.

And yet, Phil showed him off at every possible moment, leaving Dan in no doubt as to his feelings. They were meant to be together, and if they had to put up with the occasional judgement of others, then so be it.

They’d hardly had a moment alone since they’d arrived home, far too exhausted by the time they went to bed to do much more than curl up together and share a quick peck or two, and it didn’t help that Phil had constant duties to attend to. 

One of his first orders of business, however, was to set up the counsel to began dealing with the mountain people, explaining what had happened and demanding that something be done about the dragon before any more innocent lives were taken, sacrifice or otherwise. 

With a newfound roughness from having fought on his own in the wild, there was something wild in his eyes that prevented any man from arguing against Phil’s case, and the King, Martyn, and Phil signed a bill into action declaring the dragon a national enemy. 

Shetler would be given to the mountain people should they seek it, while the dragon was taken care of, and their punishment to be put off for a later time. First, Phil needed to make things right for them. 

After that business was taken care of, Phil moved on to gathering his best advisors to start looking into the matter of the witch. Once the dragon was taken care of, she needed to be disposed of as well, though very little was currently known about her.

Phil was certain that it would get done, if he had to lead the head of the chase himself. 

For now, though, nothing could be done until a lead was found and research was done, and, because of the nature of being a royal, the second Royal Wedding took precedent. As before, Phil was swept up in the planning, only this time, Dan came with him, and while Phil hated every minute of it, Dan made it that little bit more bearable. 

After four days of nothing less than chaos that left Phil longing for his and Dan’s days in the desert, the forest, the  _ mountains _ , they were finally here, at the Royal Reception, with Martyn and Cornelia finally married. 

If nothing else, that was something to smile about, even if Phil was itching to finally go -- where? Anywhere but here, if he was being honest. 

Tonight, after the reception, would be the first time Dan and Phil had been alone together in a long while, but before that, Phil had a toast to make, and a few royals to greet. Then, he could whisk Dan away. 

As Martyn and Cornelia’s first dance came to an end, Phil smiled and raised his champagne glass into the air, Dan awkwardly following his lead, and shouted a loud toast with the rest of royals at the reception. Everyone clapped, and laughed, sipping at their champagne, until Phil brought it all to a stop by taking his spoon and tapping it lightly against the side of his glass to get the large hall’s attention. 

Once everyone had gone silent, Phil grinned, and tightened his grip on Dan’s hand. 

They were both still stood at the front, with the King and Queen, ready to sit down and eat as soon as the toasts were given. 

"To my Brother, your Crown Prince, Martyn Lester, and my new Sister, your Crown Princess Cornelia Lester. May all the blessings be heard upon your marriage today. I stand before you with my newly betrothed, Mr. Daniel Howell, and seek your blessing in return, so that both our marriages will be praised and heard of over the whole of the Kingdom."

Hearing Phil proudly announce his betrothal to Dan, using Dan's own full name, had more of an effect on Dan than he had been expecting. He was so happy he thought his heart was going to burst. As much as Dan didn't feel much like himself -- not dressed up in these robes, with his face painted and the gaudy ring on his finger -- but despite all that, Dan couldn't help but beam. 

The wedding was far more spectacular than Dan had ever seen, if a little boring. In fact, Dan had spent the majority of the service muttering under his breath to Phil, regaling him with stories of how often he'd broken into the houses of basically every one of the distinguished guests. Phil had snorted too loudly on a couple of occasions, which Dan was personally proud of.

Now, he was standing at the head table with Phil at his side, getting congratulated by all the other royals, as everyone cheered on the toast, screaming “Long live the Lesters!”

Turning to Dan with a large grin spread wide across his face, Phil leaned in close and pressed a kiss to Dan’s cheek, laughing when Dan’s cheeks went predictably red. 

The King gave his toast next, and then the Queen, and Dan and Phil stood throughout all of it, raising their glasses of champagne and drinking when appropriate. All Phil really wanted then, however, was to sit and finally get dinner done and over with, so that he could retire to his rooms with his thief. He had a lot of lost time to make up for, at that point. 

Finally, when all the speeches were done, Martyn and Cornelia joined the rest of the Lester clan at the front table, and everyone sat down to enjoy their meal.

Dan was on his best behaviour the whole time, thanking all of the royals gratefully and meekly, playing his role as commoner perfectly, as they approached the front table to congratulate both Martyn and Cornelia, and Dan and Phil. Dan didn't know much of the customs, but it was okay -- apparently, he hadn't lost his charm.

Dan was kind of itching to get back to Phil's room, though, so he was more than relieved when the feast finally came to an end, and they just had to say their goodbyes before disappearing.

Finally, finally, they were back in Phil's bedchambers with time to themselves for the first time in days. Dan wasted no time in shoving Phil down onto his bed and slowly but surely removing every single one of their rather posh Royal robes.

Defiling the Royal bed sheets was just as much fun as Dan had always thought it would be, as it turned out.

Phil didn’t once complain; in fact, he grinned so wide at the way Dan expressed his own eagerness for the very first time in pushing Phil over, and accepted Dan’s kisses with a very open desire of his own. 

Somehow, this moment was so much better than the first time Phil had ever brought a suitor back to his rooms. 

**

Afterwards, Dan lay back in his favourite place -- wrapped up in Phil's arms. He nuzzled at Phil’s hair, kissing him softly and sweetly and more happy than he'd ever dared to allow himself to be.

He'd caught himself a Prince, and Dan was loving it.

"So how am I doing?" Dan murmured into the peaceful quiet, stretching out luxuriously on the bed. "Is Daniel Howell a good enough mask to be your betrothed, my love?"

The romp in Phil's bed was a much needed, pleasant activity that had left Phil good and sore, but also pleasantly relaxed. His arms were once more securely wrapped around his thief's body, and he was pressing soft kisses all over the top of Dan's head just because he could, when Dan spoke up.

"Mm, you did wonderfully, Dan," Phil whispered, possibly still flying a little bit high on his orgasm. He was beyond glad to have been in a bed for all that Dan had done, taking full advantage of it, clearly. 

His thighs ached with the love bites sucked into them. 

"And your persona is definitely the perfect mask, my love," he added, unable to help himself when he giggled at the small pet name. "My love. You really are all mine, now, aren't you?" he asked, eyes wondering as he stared down at his thief. It all seemed so much more real, now that Dan had actually attending a royal function with Phil, and Phil had been able to announce his intentions towards him to, essentially, the entire kingdom. 

All that was left was for Dan to cut the chains from his wrists and make off with him, and then Phil would truly feel like he’d accomplished everything he’d wanted to in coming home with Dan. 

He was ready to be free.

Dan smiled up at Phil, dimpling, a reflex reaction to that look, those words. He reached up and touched Phil’s cheek just once, softly, staring straight at him and wondering again just when this Prince had stolen his heart so completely.

“All yours,” Dan promised softly, and leaned in for another kiss. “As you are mine, my Prince.”

They kissed a moment longer before Phil pulled back again, fingers threading gently through Dan’s curls. "And you looked amazing in that makeup, if I do say so myself. I think I did a pretty good job of cleaning up the King of Thieves," Phil teased for good measure, ruffling Dan's hair and laughing as Dan moved to look up at him, completely affronted. 

"Excuse you," Dan huffed, mortally offended. He propped himself up on his elbows, leaning over Phil with a narrowed gaze and hard eyes. "I think you'll find the King of Thieves needed no cleaning up at all. At least, I didn't hear you complaining any of the times I've had you before, as myself." He nipped at Phil's ear, drawing the lobe between his teeth, and pressing his finger into one of the many marks he'd left scattered on Phil's skin.

"I hardly even feel like myself," Dan added, laying his head on Phil's shoulder after a moment and collapsing fully on top of him, despite the fact this bed had far more space even than their two giant forms could take up. "I had fun, though. Socialising with the people I've stolen from is really quite enjoyable."

Phil was still laughing even as Dan took his ear into his mouth and bit down playfully, trying to make a point of things as he also pressed one hand against a mark on Phil's rib cage. The sensation of Dan pressing into that made Phil's hips twitch, and he laughed again as he caught a very cuddly Dan as he fell back into Phil's arms, choosing to use Phil's body as his bed rather than the down comforter of Phil's actual bed. He didn't bother to complain, resting his arms around Dan's waist and just enjoying the way it felt to have their naked skin pressing together again. 

"I'm sure you enjoyed yourself. You seemed quite pleased. It's a good thing the royals were looking for you to be pleased with yourself sitting next to me or I reckon they might have cottoned on with the way you kept smirking at everyone," Phil teased, but he didn't care what the people around him thought. Dan being smug and cunning was everything Phil needed him to be, and the royals would soon discover that with Dan at his side, Phil was a force to be reckoned with. It was good for them to see Dan so sure of himself already.

Dan glanced up at Phil, that same smirk back on his face. “Well, I don’t have to please your people. They already love you enough to accept anyone you tell them too, I think.” He chuckled, leaning into Phil’s touch and encouraging him to begin petting his hair, right where Dan really liked it. “I'm glad your parents seem to approve, at least." Dan's eyes softened further, growing almost melancholy. "My father would have loved you. And my brother -- oh, he'd have been so thrilled. A real Prince -- his dream come true. They'd be so happy for me, I think."

Phil moved one hand in a slow sweep up Dan's back, and dug his fingers into Dan's hair, scratching lightly and laughing when his thief immediately went limp on top of him. 

"I would have loved to meet your family," Phil agreed quietly, voice going solemn. "I would have treated them with the greatest respect they deserved. I would have asked your father for his blessing before I asked you to marry me, and I would have made certain your brother had anything he could have ever wanted... I am truly sorry that they can't be here with us, Dan."

Dan stared up at Phil, more grateful than he could even articulate that Phil had answered in just the most perfect way he could have. In a different world, maybe Phil would have had a chance to meet Dan's father, to see his brother having everything he could ever have wished for and more. It made tears prick at the back of Dan's eyes, though he blinked them away quickly, instead leaning down to give Phil a long, affectionate kiss, trying to express all the emotion that he couldn't quite put into words.

"They'd be proud, that's all that matters," Dan mumbled, tilting his head into Phil's touch and nestling down against him. He'd never been this comfortable -- as much as he might not want to admit it, there was something nice about having an actual bed under them. That, plus privacy, was quickly making Phil's bedchamber one of Dan's favourite places.

"You know," Dan murmured into Phil's shoulder, "Somehow, you manage to be more comfortable than your bedsheets. I hope you know I don't plan to give up using you as a pillow just because you've got soft silken sheets here." This was despite there being a giant space next to Phil where Dan could be lying, but Dan was much happier curled up exactly where he was: on Phil's chest.

Phil closed his eyes and breathed Dan in, more thankful than he could say that, at the very least, Dan Howell had survived where the rest of his family had not. Phil didn't want to imagine a world without Dan, didn't want to imagine  _ his life _ without Dan, and held the man tighter in his arms. He pressed another kiss to Dan's head once Dan had re-settled on top of Phil's chest, and went back to carding his fingers through thick curls. 

Laughing happily, Phil shook his head. "I'll be your pillow for as long as you like," he agreed softly. "Whether there are silk bed sheets at our sides or not. I quite like feeling your presence on top of me," he admitted sweetly, glad to finally be alone with Dan again. 

Planning for the first royal wedding had been no less stressful the second time around than it had been the first, and Dan had finally seen first hand why Phil hadn't been chasing him around and giving Dan the attention he'd begged for before the first wedding.

"So," Phil started. "On the topic of weddings," he continued, realizing belatedly that they hadn't been speaking of weddings, Phil had just been  _ thinking _ of them, "How about ours, then?" 

There was a brief moment of silence, and then Dan snorted with laughter, pressing his face further into Phil's shoulder. "Only you, Phil Lester, could sound so casual about something so  _ huge _ ." Dan shook his head, his voice full of fond, and his eyes soft and warm as he finally glanced up to meet Phil's eyes.

A wedding.  _ Their _ wedding. Dan Howell, self-proclaimed King of Thieves, was actually getting married, and to a  _ Prince _ . A royal wedding. Dan had found the first one dull enough, how on earth was he supposed to sit through a second? Even if it was his own. The only good thing would be formally tying himself to Phil, so that everyone could see that Phil was Dan's and Dan's alone.

He might have been enjoying watching all the hearts breaking throughout the Palace when they saw Prince Philip was no longer for courting, but, well, Dan wasn't planning on telling anyone that.

Dan's answering snort of laughter only made Phil grin fondly, knowing even before Dan had said it that he wasn't laughing at the idea of them getting  _ married _ , Dan had already made it very clear that he didn't consider Phil's proposal a joke of any kind, and so Phil didn't fear that at all.

"Well," Phil replied, amused himself. "I am the Prince. Why shouldn't I be casual about my own wedding? The Prince gets whatever he wants, after all," he teased, shaking his head at himself to assure Dan he was joking. Dan's eyes were soft, happy, as he looked up at Phil, his dimple popping from the force of his grin, and Phil loved that look so much.

Phil reached up and cupped Dan's cheek with his hand, smiling sweetly back at him, intending to drag him into a kiss until he got distracted at the way the rings on his hand looked against Dan's skin. It was a remarkable feeling, that realization hitting him again that they were  _ engaged _ . 

"I think I can cope with a wedding," Dan whispered into Phil's skin. "Even if it  _ is _ royal. As long as I get you at the end of it." Dan's eyes were bright, and he lifted a hand to cup Phil's cheek, leaning down to press another warm, loving kiss to Phil's lips.

Phil turned his attention back onto Dan, eyes going soft and bright as Dan leaned up to kiss him again. He sighed against his thief's lips, drew him closer with a laugh when Dan tried to pull away, and kissed him again and again. He'd never get enough of Dan, but his thief was swatting at his shoulder now, so Phil let him go.

"I'll tell you a secret, though," Dan murmured with bright, mischievous eyes, "I want to steal you away in the morning. Pretend it's some custom from my family, I don't care, I just know I want to whisk you away on a proper adventure -- one where we aren't fearing for our lives. Before your mother never lets me leave with all the planning she wants to do. You know she tried to discuss  _ flower arrangements _ with me earlier?" Dan looked faintly disgusted. "There are more important things. And she didn't like magnolias, so I can't pay her at heed at all, I'm afraid."

Phil’s mouth curled into a delighted grin as Dan voiced Phil's thoughts exactly, and he moved to roll them over, ignoring Dan's very undignified squeak in response, to press his own body over Dan's.

"Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," Phil replied, the words muffled against Dan's lips as he kissed him again, laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. It was like Dan had just proposed to Phil this time with how jubilant he felt, and he pressed close mouthed kisses all over Dan's face as he drew away. He wanted those chains cut from his wrists so bad, wedding be damned, and Dan was going to give just that to him.

"I was hoping you'd agree to postpone the wedding," Phil finally explained, what with Dan looking up at him in delighted confusion. "I wanted to run away with you first. I want to see at least part of the world before we get dragged into more wedding planning and more speeches and long drawn out ceremonies that no one wants to attend. I just want you, to be with you, just you, before we both find ourselves drawn back into my world. I've had enough of my world. I want to be a part of yours," Phil explained and swooped back in to kiss Dan all over again. 

"Besides," Phil murmured when he drew away just enough to speak again. "It's our wedding. If you want magnolias, we'll have magnolias," he determined, and then swept Dan back up into his arms for another delightful round of defiling Phil's royal bed. 

"Definitely having magnolias," Dan agreed through a little laugh, until he rolled under Phil and was thoroughly distracted for the rest of the long, comfortable night in Phil's bed.

**

In the morning, the servants entered to find Prince Philip's room empty, the window open, and nothing but a note intended for the eyes of the King and Queen alone left on the desk. The servants were astonished, but took it straight to the Queen, who read its contents with a small smile on her face. 

She resigned herself to waiting a little while longer for her second son's wedding.

At the same time, out in the desert, two cloaked forms were making long strides in the sand, hands firmly entwined, with the entire world spreading out before them.


End file.
